Dreams
by Katrinna Le Fay
Summary: YaoiSlashLos sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respue
1. Chapter 1

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:**** Llamado**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

**Pairings:**

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** horas difíciles han sido muchas y agobiantes. Después de tanta oscuridad en mi camino regreso, esperando que lo que tanto amo me ayude a llegar al corazón nuevamente.

Nueva historia, Universo alterno totalmente por lo que como siempre esperen cambios en personalidad y personajes originales inmiscuyéndose por ahí.

Gracias por su ánimo y apoyo a todas esas personas especiales que han estado para mi porque sin ellas lo que acabo de pasar jamás habría sido posible.

Con Un año más en mi vida espero que al menos este trabajo pueda hacerse realidad.

No pretendo siquiera copiar lo que hice en Lentamente, pero ojalá pueda llegar a su gusto nuevamente con esta historia.

Con mi eterna gratitud, su amiga:

**KLF **

Cuando te miras al espejo después de una vida y observas lo que con tanto recelo y ahínco se ha formado en tu rostro, vale la pena entonces decir que el tiempo ha sido benévolo y hasta grato en tu andar.

Más cuando las sombras oscuras forman surcos sin indulgencias y con pesadez, entonces puede decirse que un gran pesar se ha formado en el alma y el corazón.

Esta es la historia de un sueño. Uno que terminó incrustándose en el corazón con tanta vehemencia que difícil fue sacarle de ahí.

Más cuando las cosas cambian y el universo juega contra ti todo se modifica para no saber en donde se detendrá, sobre todo junto a los demás sueños que pueden cumplirse sin intromisión.

Esto lo aprendió Joey Wheeler cuando una mañana tras sentirse perdido se miró al espejo como quien busca una luz al final de un oscuro camino.

Siempre había sido algo diferente a lo que la estandarizada forma de ser en sus colegas rayaba.

Intrépido e inquieto, con un toque juguetón en las facciones y una voz arrebatadoramente convincente que en más de una ocasión le había ayudado.

Rubio y de ojos castaños que rayaban muchas veces en lo dorado debido a su siempre sonrisa tatuada y ánimo en su andar.

Un joven de ímpetu más que evidenciado que trataba siempre de sonreír a una vida no demasiado feliz para él. Más cuando las adversidades se presentaban no quedaba más que vencerlas y forjarse un duro pero sabio camino por donde pasar.

Podría ser entonces que con tal descripción una historia no muy interesante se forme, pero solo aquellos que le conocen a la perfección puedan desmentir tal falacia pues en el largo camino que es la vida muchas historias hay que contar pero ninguna como la que el joven rubio tiene que dar.

Antes de que la mañana a través del espejo se diera y él se mirara como la demacrada sombra de la soledad, existió un relato que me atreveré a mostrar y que no inicia con la clásica palabra, pero que si comienza algo así como...

Hacía casi un año que no lo veía. En realidad la Universidad se lo había impedido y no era que buscara excusas, era la verdad.

Con un poco de desconfianza caminó unos pasos hasta que la puerta de cristal accionó el sistema automático y le permitió la entrada libre al lugar.

Siempre le había parecido maravillosa aquella tecnología, más no era momento de ponerse a discutir con su mente lo fabuloso o decadente de la vida.

Había recibido una... invitación, o al menos así podía llamarle al recado que su compañero de departamento le había dejado escrito en garabatos en un "Post-it" pegado en el refrigerador.

Indudablemente no había estudiado para descifrar jeroglíficos, pero dada siempre la prisa de su compañero no podía culparlo por al menos tomar su recado.

Más divagaba una vez más en sus pensamientos. Su analista diría que se trataban de Resistencias a enfrentar la realidad y no le quedó más que aceptar que se estaba resistiendo a lo que inminentemente y a escasos minutos se presentaría.

Sus pasos despreocupados de siempre se vieron resumidos en torpes pisadas que complementado con las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y la palidez de su rostro en realidad no estaba dando una excelente imagen en aquel lugar.

-¿Puedo ayudarle?. Le indicó una muchacha de aspecto respetable, la cual había seguido sus movimientos desde que entrara al edificio.

-Yo...no...si...mmm.

La elocuencia jamás había sido su fuerte, pero al menos intentaba no tartamudear. Cosa que se presentaba solo y cuando la ansiedad hacía presa fácil a su sistema.

-¿Perdón?. Inquirió la muchacha que tras su uniforme azul y la mirada despectiva no quedaba demasiado que admirar.

-Yo...si. Afirmó al final, cuando la patada mental que se dio en el trasero lo impulso a hablar con claridad.

-¿En qué?.

La creciente antipatía que se alzaba hacia la joven recepcionista estaba comenzando a afectarle un poco.

Bien podía ser alegre y aparentar despreocupada pose de artista de cine, pero también podía ser tan impulsivo como atleta de juegos extremos.

La adrenalina acumulada en su cuerpo no era muy buena, mucho menos cuando dependía del mal humor.

-Han solicitado mi presencia.

-¿Quién?.

Gruñó por lo bajo. Aparentemente la muchacha estaba disfrutando sádicamente con su ansiedad y olvidando los años en terapia simplemente explotó.

-¿Está usted aquí para preguntar o para dar indicaciones?. De ser así entonces creo que me equivoqué de mostrador.

-Está en lo cierto. Asintió la joven tras volver su mirada al computador.- Estoy aquí para dar indicaciones pero también para cuestionar a personas que no son...de mi total confianza. Indicó tras una fugas mirada despectiva al muchacho quien sin más depositó ambas manos en el mostrador y adoptó una postura mucho más impaciente y ruda.

-Entonces dígame a quién pudo acudir para quejarme de usted.

-Oh, que calamidad. Se quejó la joven con sonrisa burlona.-A nadie.

-El gerente. Exigió sin poder controlarse más.

-Lo siento, no vino.

-El subgerente entonces. Gruñó, importándole muy poco que las miradas comenzaran a observarlo.

-De vacaciones. La siguiente en la jerarquía soy yo, así que...quéjese.

Eso era demasiado y a punto de golpear el mostrador alguien con la suficiente prudencia lo detuvo.

-¿Señor Wheeler?.

Con el rostro sonrojado por la ira miró a quien se atrevía a llamarle en un momento tan alto de ofuscación, pero de inmediato la sensatez regresó a él al reconocer al hombre que le llamaba.

-¡Ed!. Que gusto. Señaló exhalando una gran cantidad de aire que no sabía almacenaba.

El joven caminó en dirección al hombre, olvidando a la recepcionista quien sonrió de lado.

Su pasatiempo favorito era el de hacer enfadar a cierto tipo de personas. Sabía que se jugaba su empleo pero eso no la detenía de realizar su labor con el absoluto fin de distraerse un poco.

-El gusto es mío, joven Wheeler. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

-Si, demasiado. Asintió el muchacho quien apretó fuertemente la mano que el hombre amablemente le cedía.-¿Cómo has estado?.

-Trabajando.

-Eso es bueno.

-No puedo quejarme. Asintió el hombre que evidentemente era mucho más alto que el muchacho y vestía de negro.

-Al menos es empleo.

-Así es.

-Aunque sobre todo agradezco que aparecieras. Esa mujer estaba por volverme loco.

-¿Quién?. ¿July?.

-Si, ella. Gruñó el joven mirando de reojo a la muchacha.

-Oh, no debe apurarse. Suele ser así de inoportuna muchas veces.

-Qué milagro que no la hayan despedido.

-Ya sabe como es el jefe. Extraño. Nadie lo comprende.

La última frase resonó fuertemente en la cabeza del joven y lentamente se olvidó de todo a su alrededor.

Por su puesto que nadie podía comprender al dueño de aquel enorme edificio. Era tan enigmático como sus ojos azules o su presencia de autosuficiencia y engreimiento.

Nadie podía entender la barrera que siempre disponía para con su persona, nadie a excepción de...

-Disculpe, pero el jefe me mandó a buscarle. ¿Le parece bien si subimos ya?.

Él asintió y siguió al hombre quien lo guió hasta uno de los ascensores del fondo.

-De repente le veo demasiado pensativo. Según recuerdo así no era usted.

-¿No?. Interrogó el muchacho cuando el de negro pinchó un botón.

-No. Le recuerdo siempre sonriente y con la algarabía en el rostro. Hoy parece como si el sol que lleva se hubiera extinto. Simplemente no es el mismo.

Si, exactamente eso le habían dicho infinidad de veces cuando se sumía demasiado en sus recuerdos o meditaciones.

Pero no siempre era necesario mostrar algarabía para dar a conocerse.

-Tal vez al fin las terapias han funcionado.

-¿Le parece?. Pues yo diría que es usted mismo quien ha cambiado un poco. Por aquí por favor.

Las puertas se abrieron y el pasillo largo que miró solo le indicó que por fin había llegado a su destino.

Con prudencia siguió al hombre de negro, quien no era más que el principal guardaespaldas del hombre que seguramente le esperaba ya.

Siempre, desde que lo conocía, Ed había sido un buen hombre y hasta indirecto consejero que daba en el blanco sin tal vez proponérselo.

Un buen elemento de seguridad, trabajador y hasta imponente con sus casi dos metros de altura y musculatura sorprendente. Pero de tan enorme y sensible corazón como nadie que hubiera conocido en igual condición.

Si, en verdad le había extrañado en ese tiempo. Pero también tenía sus motivos por los cuales se hubo alejado.

Ed tocó un par de veces a una puerta y de inmediato la abrió sin aguardar respuesta. Ese era su modo de ser.

-Permiso señor. El joven Wheeler llegó.

-Qué pase.

Aquella simple frase fue quien permitió el estremecimiento completo en el cuerpo del rubio, cuyos ojos castaños temblaron al unísono de su sistema.

-Ya lo escuchó. Le guiñó Ed tras permitirle el paso al muchacho quien con los mismos torpes movimientos del principio caminó al interior de la habitación.

Solo fue capaz de escuchar cuando el guardaespaldas cerró la puerta y el silencio del lugar llenó sus oídos por unos instantes.

Nada había cambiado en el lugar, a no ser por los floreros o las macetas con helechos que se encontraban estratégicamente colocadas bajo un par de lámparas de poca luz. Elementos esenciales que solo un experto podría saber.

-Vamos, no te quedes ahí. Camina.

Una orden más que una invitación. Pero al menos esa era la manera de comportarse que su anfitrión tenía.

No podía pedir manzanas donde peras había, por lo que tragando con fuerza y aun así sintiendo la boca pastosa se encaminó hacia el interior del enorme privado.

Cada paso sin embargo era una tortura permanente en su pecho. De buenas a primeras no sabía el por qué se encontraba ahí o el por qué había accedido a la "invitación" que le habían hecho.

No sabía por qué temblaba cuando se suponía ya había olvidado todo lo referente a eso que durante años había sido su tema central dentro de las terapias y creía superado.

No creía posible que estuviera pisando aquel lugar nuevamente o que incluso se encontrara rezando en inglés aquella oración que un buen amigo americano le había enseñado una vez.

No era que fuera un devoto religioso, en realidad solo creía en el supremo señor, pero cuando algunas cosas en la vida se ponían tensas o pesadas, era mejor acudir a él para alguna especie de milagro que obviamente no apareció.

Cada paso era un tormento pero ya no podía dar otro hacia atrás. Siempre al frente aunque le costara la vida.

-Parece que no desayunaste Wheeler. ¿No puedes indicarle a tus piernas que caminen más de prisa?. No eres el centro del universo.

Su usual toque personal se avistaba nuevamente y él solo pudo sonreír con una extraña mueca entre ironía y memoranza.

Que le agradara escucharlo no podía precisarlo, pero al menos aquel recibimiento le había servido para darse valor de donde creía no existía nada.

-Tan propio de ti el recibimiento. Al parecer no aprendes la cordialidad de un saludo¿verdad?.

-¿Debería?. Preguntó irónica la voz del que en unos segundos más se evidenció sentado bajo la escrutadora luz de un inmenso ventanal.

-Al menos así serías mejor anfitrión.

-Pero yo no quiero ser mejor anfitrión Wheeler. Yo solo quiero ser mejor en todo.

Simplemente no había quien pudiera ganarle y eso el rubio lo había descubierto hacía muchos años cuando lo vio por primera vez.

-Bien, aquí me tienes entonces. ¿Para que me llamaste Kaiba?.

El aludido sonrió y Joey no pudo más que recordarse así mismo no mirar los brillantes zafiros que en muchas ocasiones se transmutaban en estoicos, irónicos o cualquier otra cosa que no iba precisamente de la mano con la amabilidad.

Pero a pesar de eso eran sinceros, y el brillo indescifrable que el rubio miró en ellos así se lo hizo saber.

-Huy¿ahora quién es el descortés?. Tantos tiempo sin vernos y ese es el saludo que me das. Sino fueras mi familia ya habrías probado un poco de mi medicina especial.

Era suficiente, Joey no estaba preparado para el súbito cambio de actitud del misterioso muchacho de ojos azules. Simplemente la amabilidad no iba con él y la bella sonrisa que los labios de Kaiba delinearon no iban tampoco con su recia personalidad.

-Dios¿en dónde dejaste al Seto Kaiba normal?. Inquirió con sorpresa, esperando que todo eso fuera un sueño o mejor, una pesadilla.

-Aquí, solo que con los "amigos" puedo darme el lujo de ser como soy en realidad.

No, aquello debía de ser una especie de chiste o algo así.

Un año atrás el muchacho que se incorporaba de su asiento y le extendía amistosamente la mano era un manojo de contradicciones, sentimientos enredados y el seño siempre fruncido en decisiones sin flaquear.

¿En dónde había quedado entonces la arrogancia, la distinción, el diablo empresario que congelaba con tan solo mirarle?.

El que le saludaba no podía ser y así se lo hizo saber nuevamente sin titubear.

-No eres tú.

-¿No?. ¿Entonces quien sería, Joey?.

El joven parpadeó. Definitivamente había entrado en la dimensión desconocida.

-Para empezar tú jamás me llamas por mi nombre y para terminar...tú jamás eres amable conmigo ni con nadie más. ¿Qué demonios te ocurrió?.

Kaiba comprendía su aturdimiento más solo sonrió y lo invitó a sentarse en la pequeña sala a su derecha. Tenían mucho que conversar y todo el tiempo para hacerlo.

-Digamos que después de todo una persona pudo controlar mi mal genio. Pero como te dije, solo con aquellos que conozco. Con los demás continuo siendo el muro de hielo que conoces.

-¿Una persona?. Preguntó el rubio, recibiendo la copa de vino que le tendían.

-Claro. ¿Quién más podría ser?.

Joey sorbió instintivamente mientras bajaba la mirada.

Era obvia la respuesta y él no la daría en voz alta. Después de todo era innecesaria.

-Me alegra. Eres persona mucho más tratable así que con tus necias oposiciones y deseos de ganar.

-Siempre gano. Eso no lo olvides, más yo no dije que el cambio fuera permanente. Solo lo indispensable para hacer más llevadera la conversación.

-¿Entonces solo lo haces para que esta "reunión" no termine mal?.

-Digamos que le prometí a cierta persona que no resultaríamos lastimados y eso incluye el inmueble de mi privado. ¿Tienes idea de lo que me costó el vidrio del ventanal la última vez que estuviste aquí?.

Kaiba miraba su copa desde su postura sobre el sofá frente a Joey, mientras que este recordaba perfectamente el como la enorme ventana se había quebrado.

Ambos eran como la sal y el azúcar. No podían tocarse pues aparentemente no se soportaban y siempre que se miraban resultaban o heridos física o emocionalmente.

Era una "relación" complicada pero al final de cuentas soportable para ellos y las personas que convivían con ambos.

-Si, creo que es mejor una actitud neutral a una dura. No quiero deberte la oficina entera.

-Claro, no te alcanzaría la vida para pagarla.

Joey gruñó. Ese era el ojiazul que conocía, más en el fondo se alegró de que al menos charlaran de esa manera.

-No es que apresure las cosas pero...tu llamada me extrañó mucho. Ni siquiera estaba enterado de que conocieras mi paradero.

-De hecho te esmeraste en cubrirlo, pero recuerda que con dinero uno lo puede todo.

-Debí sospecharlo. Murmuró el rubio, sorbiendo un poco más de vino.

-Conseguí tú número fácilmente, lo que no sabía era que vivías acompañado. Espero no haber importunado nada.

Wheeler tardó un poco en entender lo que el ojiazul había dicho, pero después negó con una sonrisa en labios.

-Gabriel es solo mi compañero de departamento y amigo. El chico se la pasa demasiado ocupado como para tener nada serio.

-Es lo que supuse. Me apresuró bastante al tomar el recado.

-Si, así es él. Siempre contra el reloj. En cierta manera me recuerda un poco a ti. Reveló sin sentirse apenado.

-¿De veras?. ¿Por qué?.

-Porque siempre maldice cuando las cosas le salen mal o cuando no llega a tiempo a alguna reunión. Trabaja en la bolsa.

-Interesante currículo. Lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que me pidas una cita.

Joey entonces enrojeció en desmedida. Si bien Kaiba podía ser insoportable también lo eran sus bromas. Y esa en especial no le gustó mucho.

-Yo..yo...

-Calma Wheeler, serías el último adefesio a quien acudiría en caso de tener una cita.

-Lo mismo digo. Indicó con indignación el rubio. Odiaba cuando el ojiazul lo embromaba.

-Bueno, dejando las niñerías pasemos entonces a lo importante. Ella quiere verte y cuando digo quiere es en calidad de urgente.

-¿Por qué¿ocurre algo?. La exaltación en el rubio acudió a él tan rápido como la directa forma de ser de su interlocutor. En cierta forma peleaban pero siempre y sin rodeos hablaban.

-No lo sé. Ella no ha querido decírmelo.

El suspiro mitad frustración, mitad desesperación que el ojiazul lanzó no le gustó demasiado al rubio, quien trató de indagar más al respecto.

-¿Cómo que no ha querido decírtelo?. Deberías de saberlo, por algo eres...

-Lo sé y créeme que no es de mi total agrado quedar a la expectativa y al margen de lo que hace. Pero es tan terca como tú y ante ello yo no puedo hacer nada. Solo me ha pedido que te busque, contacte y pase su recado. En lo demás estoy en ceros.

Aquello no era bueno, tratándose de que Kaiba siempre lo sabía todo sobre todo. No en valde era un genio y el que no supiera algo era alarmante.

Mucho más al referirse sobre la única mujer que tenían en común y que en cierta manera los unía un poco.

-Yo...no sé que hacer.

-Ve a verla. Es lo mínimo que le debes por este tiempo que permaneciste desaparecido.

-No desaparecí, solo estaba estudiando. Debatió el rubio con su usual impulsividad.

-Lo que haya sido, pero lo estuviste y créeme ni aunque yo sea el más ruin de todas las personas habría hecho eso con mi hermana.

Para la desgracia de Joey, Kaiba tenía razón. Aunque se encontrara estudiando nada justificaba la falta de contacto con la única persona y familia digna de su corazón, ni siquiera sus más secretas razones.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué es lo que harás?.

Joey depositó la copa medio vacía en la mesa frente a él y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho. Sabía que cosas como esas no se pensaban demasiado, pero por algo se había alejado de su hermana y claro, del muchacho de mirada mórfica quien lo observaba a su lado.

-No se. ¿Quiere verme en tú casa?.

-¿En dónde más?. Sabes que no puede salir mucho y no voy a arriesgarla por algo tan sencillo como una visita de cortesía.

Kaiba tenía razón. Su hermana no estaba en condiciones para salir de su casa, mucho menos cuando él podía ir a visitarla.

Un dilema tras otro y todo en el mismo día.

-Tengo algo que hacer esta semana¿pero te parece bien que el sábado los visite?.

Se armó de valor para mirar al ojiazul a los ojos, pero nunca esperó mirar interrogación en ellos.

-¿Los Visite?. No, a ella es a quien visitarás.

Si, era verdad. Solo por su hermana era que estaba ahí.

-¿Entonces el sábado está bien?.

-El día que quieras. Por mi no hay inconveniente. Solo ten cuidado con lo que puedas romper.

-Oye, yo no voy por la vida rompiendo cosas.

-Eso es lo que tú crees.

Había sido apenas un murmullo pero el rubio lo había escuchado a la perfección.

El mutismo que siguió a ello fue algo exasperante para el siempre parlanchín Joey Wheeler, pero debía comprender que después de un año y tan repentino llamado era algo duro el socializar. Mucho más con la persona menos imaginada en el mundo.

-Yo...tendré cuidado con lo que pueda romper Kaiba. Por eso no te preocupes.

-Más te vale. Indicó el ojiazul mirando con seriedad al muchacho que asintió y se incorporó del sofá.

-Ahora debo irme. Estoy un poco ocupado y no deseo quitarte más de tú tiempo. Comunícale por favor a mi hermana que la visitaré y...gracias por informarme.

-No es un placer. Lo hago por ella solamente.

-Si, claro. ¿Por qué más habría de ser?.

La atmósfera tensa que caracterizaba las reuniones del duo había aparecido repentinamente sobre ellos.

A eso era a lo que Joey estaba acostumbrado: a la dureza de las facciones estilizadas del genio y a la incomodidad que él pudiera sentir debido a ello.

Una barrera que podía ser catalogada como enemistad y sin embargo tan cercana como ni la misma palabra podía ser.

-Entonces hasta pronto.

-No choques con la puerta al salir.

Joey frunció el entrecejo y girándose caminó a la puerta. Aquella despedida era digna de ambos: típica, sencilla y exenta de todo sentimiento que pudiera fingirse, como el que lo recibió cuando entró al lugar.

La puerta se cerró tras el rubio sin un sonido y él aprovechó para recargarse en ella y suspirar sonoramente.

La ansiedad se había desvanecido y todo lo demás junto con ella.

Había sido al final tarea sencilla reunirse con él y hablar de su hermana, quien era después de todo el único punto de conexión que tenían en común.

Las cosas habían comenzado diferentes pero finalizado como siempre o como solían serlo antes de su auto-exilio

-Eso está bien. Al menos no tengo que preocuparme porque sea alguien que no es. Mientras siga siendo siempre el mismo rico engreído yo estaré bien.

Con paso más seguro pero no por ello menos vacilante se dirigió al ascensor, en donde Ed lo aguardaba para guiarlo hasta la planta baja.

-Su conversación con el jefe fue corta.

-Si. Lo que tenía que ser.

-No escuché vidrios romperse en esta ocasión.

Joey sonrió. La última vez había lanzado hacía Kaiba un pisapapeles que había terminado estrellándose contra la ventana, lo que había dado como resultado su última entrevista con el millonario.

-Cosas como esas suelen pasar. Murmuró un tanto azorado por la risita del guardaespaldas.

-Si, claro. Mucho más cuando ambos tienen similar carácter.

-¿Él y yo!. Exclamó con espanto.- Ni loco me parezco a él.

-Es lo mismo que él dices y ya ve, siempre discuten y a la vez pueden tolerarse. Es usted la única persona que puede hablarle con fuerza y directamente para hacerle ver lo que no puede. Y claro viceversa.

-¿Qué tratas de decir?. Inquirió Joey con un poco de enfado ya.

-Nada, que simplemente algunas personas nacieron para ser algo así como pares. Es como el fuego, no puede vivir sin aire quien lo avive.

-Pero el aire puede vivir sin el fuego.

-Literalmente. Pero se complementan.

Joey guardó silencio mientras el ascensor se abría en el lobby.

Lo único que deseaba era salir de ahí y refugiarse en su habitación para escuchar alguna canción que hablara del derretimiento polar o mejor aun, del aire moviendo las hojas de los árboles.

-Fue un placer verlo de nuevo, señor Wheeler. Espero que no sea la última vez.

-No Ed, no lo será. Creo que...ya tengo tiempo para ver a algunas personas otra vez.

-Eso espero.

Sin más ambos hombres se separaron y Joey volvió al exterior en donde el sol brillaba intensamente y no había nada que se comparara con la libertad que aquello le causaba.

-No se que voy a hacer. Musitó cuando ya cinco cuadras lo separaban del alto edificio que acababa de dejar.- ¿En qué lío me he metido?. Dios, ayúdame. Gimió desesperado.

Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento era recordar, pues si lo hacía estaba seguro de que caería desmoronado sin la más mínima intención de recuperarse.

-A la sección C de la universidad, por favor.

Tomar un Taxi e ir a sus deberes era lo mejor que podía hacer por el momento. Entre más ocupado estuviera, mejores serían las cosas para él.

Lo único que deseaba era dejar de temblar o sentir que sus manos sudaban desesperadas. Mejor aun, que su corazón recuperara el sonido tranquilo que lo caracterizaba y que su mente dejara de mirar el par de orbes azules que le provocaban vértigo sin querer.

De nuevo comenzaba con la historia pero estaba seguro de que esa vez no se repetiría.

-¿Y qué conseguiste?.

-Irá a verte el sábado.

-¿De verdad!.

-Yo nunca miento.

-¡Eso es fantástico Seto!. Muchas gracias.

-Todo por ti.

Después de unos cuantos halagos por parte de la voz femenina, el ojiazul terminó colgando el auricular y pidiendo a su secretaria no le pasara llamadas de ninguna clase.

El encuentro que acababa de tener lo había dejado exhausto pues no era fácil contener sentimientos cuando estaba acostumbrado a expulsarlos todos en forma de enfado u orden.

La tentación había estado a la orden mientras la "entrevista" con Joey Wheeler se había efectuado.

Solo el cielo sabía cuánto había luchado por detener sus impulsos o arranques de ira y no imprimirlos en el rostro pálido del rubio que acababa de marcharse.

En ese tiempo la probable antipatía que había nacido en consecuencia al carácter y modo de ser de Wheeler se había extinguido un poco para pasar a la tolerancia y hasta comprensión.

Pero el último año había sido diferente. De solo recordar las noches de sollozos que había tenido que escuchar en silencio provenientes de su esposa, eran suficiente excusa para romperle el rostro al muchacho.

Pero había prometido no exaltarse y una promesa él siempre la cumplía por muy difícil que pareciera.

Ahora solo restaba saber si continuaría escuchando sollozos por parte de su amable esposa o acabaría rindiéndose a ese enigma que resultaba el rubio, pues era imposible, como la misma Serenity Kaiba le dijera, permanecer demasiado tiempo enfadado con una persona que involuntariamente se ganaba el cariño de quien lo conocía.

-Estúpido perro sarnoso, si vuelves a lastimarla pagarás con tú vida. Sentenció el muchacho sabiendo de antemano que eso no pasaría.

Si había persona que Joey más quería en su vida esa era su hermana y ni por todo el universo la haría sufrir de nuevo, algo que le recordaba la desaparición de su cuñado.

¿Por qué Joey había huido así como así de ellos?.

Una pregunta que tal vez él no resolvería pero que probablemente su esposa si.

**Continuará...**

Es complicado entender por ahora todo lo que hay de trasfondo en esta historia. Pero les prometo que conforme avance las cosas se irán aclarando un poco más.

Si escribo de esta manera es porque la historia está situada de la siguiente manera: Presente-Pasado-Presente-Futuro.

De esa manera la línea del tiempo se modifica un poco y podrán mirar cuatro fases que tienen lo suyo y que claro, se complementan perfectamente.

Sin más les agradezco que hayan leído y sobre todo las muestras de cariño y ánimo que durante estos meses he obtenido para volver a escribir.

Aunque el tiempo se me ha reducido trataré de actualizar rápidamente.

Cualquier comentario es más que bienvenido y su mail también, así podremos mantener una comunicación más cercana.

Hasta pronto entonces y ojalá acepten Dreams.

Su amiga:

** KLF**


	2. Chapter 2

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** El arte del engaño**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** arte del engaño resultó ser...Mi mejor Don

Y no digo que No lo conozco a la perfección.

Su mente ocupada siempre funcionaba bien. Cuando algún pendiente se atoraba en su vida procuraba pensar en él y si este resultaba sencillo la preocupación no le agobiaba, pero si por el contrario aturdía su mente e itinerario se transformaba en un manojo de nervios que no se calmaba con nada y estaba alerta de cualquier cosa.

Por mucho que habría querido quitar de su mente el compromiso del sábado simplemente no pudo, ni aunque hubiera trabajado esa semana más que nunca. Cualquier acercamiento con el calendario era para él un momento de retener el aire y expulsarlo cuando comprobaba que aun le quedaba tiempo.

Pero el Lunes siempre da paso al Martes y así sucesivamente hasta que las hojas marcadas con números y días de la semana se acercaron al día marcado con rojo y él entonces no pudo huir a lo inevitable.

Si, habría querido cancelar. Sería lo más aceptable tal vez pero no podía hacerle eso a su hermana. No a ella que ya mucho había esperado por él.

Por ello a primera hora y sabiendo inútil esperar más, tomó el autobús que lo dejara más cerca del hogar de su hermana.

El incesante tamborileo de sus largos dedos sobre sus piernas o el movimiento de estos solo podía indicar su nerviosismo y en realidad no habría porque ocultarlo, no es como si terminara dirigiéndose a su último destino.

Más él tenía demasiadas cosas por las cuales creerlo de esa manera y aunque trataba de que su faz se relajara, nada en el mundo durante el trayecto consiguió hacerlo.

Una hora más tarde se encontraba caminando por una zona ubicada al sur de la ciudad, en donde construcciones altas y de rejas electrificadas se ubicaban.

La zona rica¿en dónde más viviría su hermana teniendo por marido al hombre quizá más rico del mundo?.

Suspiró, deteniéndose un momento a contemplar la arboleda que cubría la reja de una de esas mansiones.

Se sentía como una hoya de presión, cuya bola horripilante y lamentera se encontraba justo en su pecho impidiendo la entrada y salida de oxígeno.

Sudaba demasiado y la intención de regresar sobre sus pasos se hacía cada vez más atrayente a su persona.

Más dadas las circunstancias y las constantes palabras de Kaiba, no podía huir. Al menos ya no otra vez.

-Es verdad, es lo mínimo que le debo por desaparecer así. Además...solo seremos ella y yo.

Trató de infundirse ánimo aunque sabía era en vano. Jamás se había distinguido por su cobardía o miedo pero solo aquel que siendo presa de la ansiedad y el terror ha comprobado emociones claras y semejantes podría darle la razón a su Resistencia.

Dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse nuevamente y buscar algún sitio en dónde sentarse.

Estaba seguro que de continuar así tardaría toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en llegar a su destino. Pero cuando los sentimientos son más fuertes y la voluntad flaquea, solo ahí pueden verse pros y contras bastante atrayentes.

La banca bajo un árbol en la acera le sirvió a la perfección, solo que en lugar de sentarse calló de sentón y sin preocuparse por si estaba mojado o no. Lo único en su mente era relajarse un poco y terminar de sentirse como un estúpido cobarde y sin decisiones.

Entre más lo pensaba más se adentraba a sus recuerdos, factor que lo lastimaba de sobre medida pero que a pesar de ello era inevitable.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?. Preguntó restregando sus manos en su rostro.

La desesperación que sentía era tal que por un momento pensó que desfallecería o peor aun, que saldría corriendo cual niña indefensa y asustada.

Pero pese a lo que pudiera pensar de la ridícula imagen formada en su cabeza, así se sentía: una criatura indefensa con la desesperación a cuestas de no saber que hacer.

Con un inmenso nudo en la garganta y el corazón resquebrajándose por la amargura de los días vividos y jamás olvidados.

Siempre había sido su deseo olvidarlo todo y comenzar de nuevo pero a pesar del dolor y de cualquier amargura la realidad le había enseñado a que nada podía ser así. Tendría siempre que vivir con su pasado y mientras no lo superara sería su cruz y martirio.

El asfixiante calor que comenzó a sentir le hizo abrir su chaqueta de mezclilla y ventilar un poco su pecho.

Sabía que estaba dando un espectáculo espantoso a los transeúntes y peatones, pero ya no estaba en su poder guardar la compostura. En esos momentos se estaba rindiendo completamente a lo que experimentaba y estaba seguro que ni siquiera la voz amable de su hermana lo sacaría esa vez de lo que sentía.

Lo que necesitaba con urgencia era nicotina por lo que buscando desesperadamente en su chaqueta dio con lo que a su parecer tal vez lo tranquilizaría.

En el acto desenvolvió la pequeña goma de mascar y la introdujo en su boca con desesperación, comenzando a sentir los efectos placebos tal vez de la golosina.

-No sé como esto sirve pero en verdad Bendito aquel que creo estas malditas cosas. Sonrió, recargándose en el árbol a su lado.

El tratamiento que los fumadores utilizaban para dejar el hábito consistía en masticar aquellas gomas que poco a poco y según la prescripción lo alejarían del llamativo vicio.

Joey se estaba acercando ya a la segunda etapa avanzada de tres y conforme masticaba se relajaba, comprendía que tal vez dentro de poco ya no necesitaría esa pequeña carga de nicotina en el sistema.

Era difícil salir de eso, como también lo había sido superar muchas más cosas y vicios pero por algo su determinación era grande y admirable.

Un poco más relajado y pensando con coherencia sintió la necesidad de suspirar muy alto para al final incorporarse y continuar su caminata.

Los pasos eran temblorosos, al igual que aquel día al entrar en el edificio de Kaiba pero más convencidos en que hacía lo correcto.

La mandíbula se abría y cerraba de acuerdo al ritmo que el muchacho le imprimía y de repente la idea de masticar más rápido se hizo muy tentadora y así lo haría, al menos hasta que sus dientes dolieran.

Pero lo que necesitaba era una distracción y una manera de darse valor de donde no había más que terror.

La acera lo guió por una pequeña pendiente que efectuó sin problemas cuya cuesta desembocaba justamente en la última casa y su destino.

Al acercarse a la mansión la miró por unos momentos. Había estado en la construcción tres veces solamente.

Jamás le habían gustado las cosas ostentosas, mucho menos una atmósfera donde la hipocresía y la élite sobrepasaba la suya.

Pero desgraciadamente si su sueño se cumplía alguna vez muy probablemente se vería rodeado de personas como las que vivían en aquella zona, donde muchas veces la sonrisa fingida y el trato semi amable era lo que estaba a la orden del día.

Abriendo y cerrando los dedos fue como al final se atrevió a oprimir el timbre y con igual impaciencia es que aguardó.

Mientras lo hacía fue inevitable recordar y como era ineludible no hacerlo se dispuso al menos a masticar con más rapidez.

La primera vez que me acerqué a una construcción tan grande pensé que sería un sueño o al menos la suerte tonta de mirar sin que antes me sacaran a patadas.

Pero cuando la suerte cambió y en realidad me introduje de lleno a una mansión, pensé que uno de mis anhelos se había vuelto realidad.

Soñaba con paredes de oro y techos de plata o rubí. Sillas de maderas finas y ventanas de cristal.

Un ensueño maravilloso que en nada se parecía a la realidad.

Había lujos, muchos más de los que yo imaginaba pero al menos la realidad sobrepasó las ilusiones de mi infancia.

Tendría yo...no recuerdo bien pero estoy seguro que no pasaba de los dieciocho o tal vez un año menos. Como fuera el caso mis ojos brillaban ante el esplendor y la idea de estar en un castillo como el que infinidad de veces imaginé en mi infancia.

-Entre. Me señaló un educado sirviente que me hizo sentir inferior. Incluso ese hombre tenía más modales que yo.

Recuerdo que las piernas me temblaban. Siempre ha sido así cuando algo incontrolable me sucede y aunque yo iba de paso era inevitable la emoción.

El hombre me guió por un largo pasillo en donde cuadros y espejos contrastaban con el impecable suelo. Por un momento pensé que hasta yo podía reflejarme en él y vi que no erré en mis deducciones.

-La falla está adentro. Ahí le indicarán en donde.

Asentí en silencio y caminé al interior de la cocina en donde varias personas conversaban mientras efectuaban sus quehaceres.

-Hola. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?. La amable cocinera me recibió con una sonrisa y yo no pude más que devolverla y admirar que incluso ese lugar era fantástico. Calculaba que no equivalía ni todo mi hogar.

-He venido a arreglar un problema.

-Oh¿la fuga?.

-Aja.

-Gracias a Dios, estaba a punto de gritar por el histerismo. Me indicó la mujer y de inmediato me señaló un lujoso lavaplatos que no parecía tener ningún error.

Sosteniendo mi caja de herramientas con la mano izquierda y abriendo el gabinete del mueble con la derecha, inspeccioné la labor que me había llevado al interior de aquella inmensa morada.

-Solo te pediría que no dañes demasiado el mármol. El último plomero se fue de aquí sin pago. El amo es...un tanto especial.

Yo asentí nuevamente, estaba seguro que ni con todo mi salario de vida saldaría jamás algún accidente dentro de aquella enorme casa, por lo que conciente estuve de ser mucho más precavido que nunca.

Siempre fue mi destino trabajar y no es que la vida fuera tan dura...o tal vez si. Sin embrago me gustaba ganarme mi propio dinero y ahorrar un poco para el colegio. Era lo único que podía yo hacer en condiciones tan precarias de vida que llevaba.

Podría decirse que siempre fui un "Todólogo". Especialista en esto y aquello. Albañil, mecánico, plomero. Pintor de casas, cajero de supermercados, repartidor de diarios y cualquier cosa que mis manos y mi ingenio pudieran hacer. Además en casa tenía perfectamente en dónde practicar cualquier empleo y llevarlo a la práctica en la vida real.

Por ello y sin tardanza me dispuse a reparar lo que a simple vista parecía una insignificante fuga pero que en realidad se convirtió en una inundación.

Con sudor en la frente y después de un par de horas conseguí solucionar el problema; no de manera permanente, pero al menos hasta que el dueño de aquella casa se animara a cambiar la vieja tubería de la cocina.

-Hice un desastre. Murmuré al mirar el piso a mi alrededor lleno de agua.

-Descuide. Al menos solucionó el problema.

-Lo hice y aun así déjeme solucionar otro.

Sin más pedí trapeador y cubeta, y en el acto comencé a limpiar mi desastre.

Los admirados empleados me veían trabajar, mientras charlábamos cualquier trivialidad.

Yo no era como los otros, recuerdo que me dijo una doncella que con sonrisa pícara en los labios me miraba. Pues siempre solían recoger el desastre que algunos otras personas dejaban al arreglar algo.

Me sentí ofuscado debo decir pero pese a ello no podía dejar de asear lo que había hecho.

Mientras el piso y mi overol gris se secaban, la amable cocinera me invitó un refrigerio y así fue que me enteré un poco sobre los dueños de tan linda construcción.

Se suponía que el antiguo patrón había muerto hacía unos años, repartiendo su herencia entre sus dos hijos siendo el mayor quien administraba la mayor parte del resto de sus posesiones.

Envidié un poco la acomodada vida de aquellas personas pues yo, desde temprana edad había tenido que salir a trabajar, mientras que el par de ricos hombre simplemente habían tenido la suerte de nacer en cuna amable.

-Ambos patrones son ambles a su manera, pero siempre tan recios como el antiguo amo.

Su carácter es complicado pero gozan los dos de una inteligencia inigualable.

-¿En verdad?. Pregunté intrigado.

-Si. Se suele decir que ambos son genios y que eso fue gracias al padre.

-¿Cómo?.

-Yo no entiendo mucho de eso muchacho, pero si las personas dicen que los patrones son genios, entonces yo lo creo. Son muy jóvenes y a pesar de eso ya dirigen el imperio del patrón.

Lindo enterarse de que a parte de genios ricos. La vida si que daba muchas sorpresas.

-El amo le espera para pagar sus servicios.

Escuché que el mismo hombre que me recibiera llamaba, por lo que apresurándome a terminar mi sándwich y agradecer las atenciones de la cocinera, me dirigí hasta donde pagarían mis servicios.

No hizo falta que volviera a ponerme mi overol pero si que dejara mis herramientas en un lugar que no manchara la suave alfombra que mis manchados zapatos pisaban.

Como siempre he dicho: el lujo es algo que jamás comprenderé.

-Pase, lo espera.

Típicas palabras para quien aguarda pero misteriosas para mi que no dejaba de imaginar el rostro de quien me pagaría.

Sintiéndome tonto respiré hondo y toque a la puerta mientras una voz me daba el permiso de pasar a la habitación que no por el hecho de tratarse de un privado era menos ostentoso de lo que era el resto de la casa.

-¿Haz terminado ya con las reparaciones?. Me cuestionó un joven que tendría más o menos mi edad.

-Si señor. Lo hice lo mejor que pude.

Mi sonrisa se vio disuelta con la azulada y dura mirada que el muchacho me lanzó. Tal vez había cometido un error.

-Lo mejor jamás es suficiente, siempre tiene que ser Excelente.

-Bueno yo...me esmeré. Tartamudee. Jamás me había encontrado con tales palabras en mi vida.

-¿Te esmeraste?.

-Si...o al menos lo que me permitió la vieja tubería.

-¿Lo que dices es entonces que te ha limitado un tubo?

-Así es.

El joven tras el escritorio me sonrió con mucha menos altivez y me indicó me acercara un poco más a él.

-Comprendo. Entonces cambiaremos la dichosa tubería.

-Si, sería lo mejor.

-Bueno, entonces aquí tienes lo de tus servicios y un cargo extra por tu sinceridad.

Me sentí halagado pero dado mi orgullo no podía aceptar.

-Lo lamento pero yo no puedo recibir más de lo justo. Sería algo indigno.

-Pero te lo mereces. Insistió el muchacho tratando de convencerme.

-Tal vez pero no puedo aceptarlo. Agradezco su generosidad de todas maneras.

El joven me miró entonces de pies a cabeza y su escrutadora mirada azulina me hizo temblar un poco.

-Comprendo. Bueno, entonces toma lo justo entonces.

Acepté el cheque que me daban del cual solo una mínima parte recibiría después de que lo hubiera entregado al jefe.

-Me retiro entonces señor, muchas gracias.

El joven sonrió y con facilidades enormes me acompañó hasta la puerta, pero también es cuando miré lo que hasta ese momento no imaginaba.

El muchacho de apariencia altiva pero amable carácter se hallaba en silla de ruedas.

-¿Te sorprende?. Indagó cuando mi mirada escrutó de más.

-Si...no...yo...

-No te preocupes, es normal la reacción.

Me sonroje. Lo admito y eso que siempre me he esmerado por no aparentar la sensibilidad que poseo para esas cosas.

Más al muchacho pareció no importarle y rió de buen agrado.

-Un día fui como tu. Era atleta¿sabes?.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si. A pesar de que a mi padre le gustaba más que estudiara que corriera pero la pasión por la velocidad es algo que no puede describirse para mi.

-Al parecer le gustaba mucho. Insinué rompiendo su ensoñación.

-Si y me sigue gustando, aunque ya no pueda hacer nada.

-Lamento escucharlo y lamento también que no pueda hacer más por continuar con sus gustos.

-Si...yo también.

La tristeza no era buena consejera, por lo que terminé despidiéndome y saliendo de aquella mansión de ensueños que resguardaba cual fortaleza a un muchacho de imponente carácter pero dulces conversaciones.

Esa fue la primera de varios encuentros pero no fue hasta unos años después que regresé a esta casa para compartir dos sucesos que modificaron mi vida por completo.

-¿Si?.

La gruesa voz del intercomunicador exaltó al joven, por lo que de inmediato salió de sus cavilaciones tratando de saber en dónde se encontraba.

-¿Si?.

Repitió la voz un tanto ofuscada.

-Ah si, he venido a visitar a la señora. Indicó mientras la pequeña pantalla del aparato se encendía y una cámara sobre la reja lo enfocaba.

-¿Señor Wheeler?.

-Hola. Saludó cortes mirando al hombre que hacía muchos años le recibiera en aquella casa.

-Qué gusto verle, permítame. Ya abro la puerta.

El rechinido de la reja le permitió saber que la entrada estaba libre para él, por lo que caminando por el empedrado caminillo se dirigió a la puerta principal en donde el mayordomo lo esperaba ya.

-Que sorpresa verle Señor Wheeler.

-Si¿verdad?.

-Pase, pase, la señora lo espera con ansias desde muy temprano. Como no indicó la hora de su venida ella ha dispuesto todo para el desayuno, almuerzo y cena.

Joey sonrió, así era su hermana, siempre previsora y dispuesta a todo para satisfacer a los demás.

Mientras lo guiaban por los corredores una vez conocidos ya no pudo saber en realidad en que momento de sus tres estancias en aquella casa se había ganado la cordialidad de la servidumbre, así como también del imparcial mayordomo que le sonreía y cuestionaba como si le conociera de toda la vida.

Era un misterio pero al menos se alegraba del trato.

-La señora espera en el saloncito de té. ¿Desea que le sirva algo?.

-No, té estará bien para mi.

-Entonces sírvase en pasar. Le dará mucho gusto verlo nuevamente.

El rubio volvió a asentir y mientras miraba al hombre desaparecer por la esquina se dedicó a sentirse mucho más vulnerable que antes de entrar a la mansión.

Pensó entonces que ya la goma insabora dentro de su boca no bastaba para su ansiedad pero temiendo mortificar a su hermana se preparó a desplegar lo que mejor sabía hacer en esa vida: sonreír y "engañar".

Giró la sofisticada perilla hasta que la puerta se abrió y pudo distinguir en el interior una figura que parecía leer en total calma sobre un diván.

La estilizada y bella figura de su pelirroja hermana le recordó a su madre, una mujer altiva que quizá en distintas condiciones habría recordado amable y buena pero no por ello menos hermosa.

De la nada extrajo una sonrisa y mientras se adentraba trató de pensar en los buenos tiempos que había pasado con aquella mujer que amaba en desmedida.

-¿Interrumpo?.

Más tardó en decidirse a hablar que en obtener un efusivo gritito y posteriormente al abrazo que la muchacha que leía le concedió.

Serenity Wheeler en su tiempo, Kaiba en la actualidad era dueña de una agilidad tremenda que por un momento asustó al rubio.

-¡Serenity, no hagas eso!.

-Oh, cállate Joey y abrázame. Ya después podrás retarme por lo que quieras.

Era imposible competir contra esa petición por lo que obedeciendo las palabras de su hermana es como terminó abrazándola fuertemente y hundiéndose en sus cabellos que continuaban oliendo a frutas veraniegas.

-Te extrañé tanto hermano, tanto. Que alegría me da tenerte aquí nuevamente. Sollozó la muchacha y a pesar de sentirse fatigada restregó con mucha más fuerza al joven que de igual manera respondió el saludo.

A un año de no verse y pese a todo bien valía aquel reencuentro.

-Joey, tanto tiempo y tantas cosas que decirte. ¿Cómo has estado?. ¿Qué has hecho?. Ven, quiero saberlo todo.

La pelirroja haló a su hermano hasta un sofá junto al diván que antes ocupaba y con sonrisa en labios aguardó a que el entumecido rubio se recuperara.

Fue entonces que su corazón se acongojó un poco más ante la buena voluntad de su hermana, la cual y a pesar de que tenía la oportunidad de reclamarle su ausencia no lo hizo. Por el contrario aguardaba un relato de su vida con una sonrisa que en ni en sus mejores representaciones escolares habría podido imitar.

-No me merezco tu amabilidad, Serenity. Rebeló sin poder contenerse más.

-¿Pero por qué no?. Eres mi hermano, a quien más quiero. ¿Cómo tratarte entonces?.

La tristeza hizo presa fácil al muchacho por lo que la pelirroja parpadeó sin comprender.

-Te dejé un año y me abstraje en mi mundo. Ni una visita, ni una llamada. No soy digno siquiera de mirarte o de tus atenciones.

-Oh, vamos Joey. Yo sé que tuviste mucho que hacer. Pero ahora estás aquí hermano y eso es lo que cuenta. Deja el pasado en donde está y disfruta del presente.

Joey habría querido realizar lo que su hermana sanamente le proponía, pero sabía que resultaba simplemente imposible. Él no podía vivir sin recordar y mucho menos sin culparse.

-Yo...en verdad lo siento. Murmuró bajando el rostro, sintiendo como su hermana le tomaba ambas manos con infinito cariño.

-Yo también siento lo que ocurrió pero no te culpo. Yo entiendo. Sonrió ella tratando de contagiarle una sonrisa al muchacho que la imitó.- Sino tuviera por esposo a un hombre que se olvida de comer sino se le indica, no comprendería. Pero lo hago por esa razón y sobre todo porque eres mi hermano. ¿Cómo no comprenderte?.

Joey se sintió indigno del cariño de su hermana pero antes siquiera de herirla más se dispuso entonces a hacerle su día más llevadero. Como dijera Kaiba, era lo mínimo que le debía después de su año de ausencia.

La mañana trascurrió entonces entre conversaciones y risas que hacían parecer inanimado todo lo que se encontraba fuera de la habitación.

Ambos hermanos charlaron entonces de lo que había sido de ellos en ese tiempo, así como de remembranzas que solo tenían punto central en la infancia y más tarde en el reencuentro.

Era entonces ahí cuando Joey utilizaba su engaño, algo que había creado en base a sus clases de teatro y a la propia barrera hacia la realidad.

El arte del engaño era para él la máxima expresión de su don actoral. Engañar cual Romeo seductor o cual Edmundo Dantes con la paciencia de aguardar una venganza era para él cosa de todos los días. Pues mientras más engañaba a los demás, más se engañaba así mismo creando una realidad que muchas veces deseaba en verdad.

Al estar frente a su hermana mientras esta le relataba lo inmensamente dichosa que era en aquella casa junto a su marido requería de toda la fuerza de voluntad que él poseía. Diciéndolo de otra manera: de fingir una sonrisa alegre cuando en verdad deseaba lo contrario.

El arte del engaño resultaba un don infalible para él, que por la simple razón de no hacer sufrir a su hermana libraba batallas fieras en su interior cuando en el exterior la sonrisa y la comodidad enmarcaban un ánimo que en realidad no existía.

-"Pero ya no importa. Me caí del cielo y no he chocado con el suelo. Pero solo quiero y pido seguir estando vivo para mirarte sonreír aunque yo por dentro muera sin remedio.

Perdóname hermana pero jamás podré verte sufrir".

Tal vez era el solo cariño de hermanos que Joey le tenía a su hermana quien le hacía pensar de esa manera. Pero el trasfondo era diferente.

Serenity siempre había sido la razón de vivir de su hermano. Cuando niños habían tenido que lidiar con problemas familiares que para un infante no estaba en su mente vivir.

Un padre impaciente y bebedor compulsivo, que al cabo de un tiempo se le pudo dar un nombre más certero.

Una madre impaciente e histérica en la extensión de la palabra cuyo cariño siempre se vio dividido en marcadas extensiones hacia sus hijos.

Caracteres fuertes que terminaban en gritos y muchas veces en golpes de orgullo más que físicos.

Joey era el mayor y mientras la tormenta crecía en una casa que no podía ya ser nombrada como hogar, él era el encargado de hacer sonreír a su hermanita quien vivía exclusivamente por ver ese afecto que los mayores parecían haber perdido para ellos.

Desde ese entonces el rubio habría preferido llorar que sonreír o gritar como sus padres cuando se encontraba ante difíciles situaciones, pero la sonrisa y el buen carácter eran esenciales si deseaba mantener la fe en su hermanita. Un engaño que más tarde no sirvió para su cometido.

Un día su madre decidió llevarse a su hermana de su lado, cuando ya las fricciones con su padre rebasaban lo comprensible.

Aquel día permanecía fresco y cercano pues a pesar de las lágrimas derramadas en pos a la separación su impávida madre no le tomó en cuenta.

-"Llegó el momento de que sepas la verdad". Había dicho la mujer de cabellos semejantes al fuego.- "Tú eres hijo de ese hombre al que llamas padre, mientras que Serenity lo es del hombre con quien muy pronto voy a casarme. Así pues no tengo el por qué llevarte a mi nueva vida. Tú debes quedarte donde está la tuya. Lejos de nosotros y cerca de ese hombre quien es tú padre".

Si para un adulto sería difícil escuchar aquello, mucho más lo había sido para un niño de escasos ocho años quien ante la verdad había quedado en shock permanente sin la posibilidad de hacer nada más.

La realidad era clara: su madre no le quería y lo dejaría a merced de un hombre que prefería perderse mil veces en la inconciencia que enfrentar su cruel realidad.

Durante varias noches no probó bocado o salió de su habitación. Siempre mirando hacia el techo que en las mañanas se tenía de luz y por las noches de oscuridad.

Nada importó entonces y nada importaría después, solo la realidad de verse rechazado y quebrado por completo.

Los días siguieron y pese a la esperanza de que alguien lo extrajera de su muda realidad, él mismo se dio el valor de enfrentar la soledad pues a pesar de compartir casa con un hombre censurado para la palabra Padre, logró forjar su orgullo con enormes creces.

El amor jamás había sido para él pero al menos aun restaba el que su hermana si le tenía por lo que haciendo lo impensable fue que durante el resto de los años se veía con ella a escondidas, mientras reunía dinero para al menos comer decentemente a pesar de las leyes japonesas que lo resguardaban.

Con el tiempo el lazo fraterno entre hermanos se intensificó y Joey pudo sonreír de verdad al tener un pedazo de amor junto a él.

Más hay quien dice que lo bueno no dura para siempre y fue exactamente lo que ocurrió con los Wheeler.

Un día y mientras el rubio arribaba al pequeño parque que era el punto intermedio que los hermanos utilizaban para su encuentro, se percató del brillo opaco en las cuencas marrones de su hermana. Algo sin duda pasaba.

-"¿Qué ocurre?". Había preguntado con obstinación, mientras que la muchacha trataba de encontrar palabras donde no existían.

Solo hasta que la chica se refugió en el pecho de su hermano, fue que entre lágrimas le relató la verdad.

-"Voy a morir". Fue lo que ella dijo y lo que él con tanto espanto hubo escuchado.

-"¿Qué?".

-"Que voy a morir y es inevitable".

En ese momento Joey lo habría podido dar todo porque el mundo se terminara y los arrancara de esa vida a los dos, pero evidentemente él tenía que ser siempre el perjudicado.

-"Hace mucho que sufro constantes desmayos y fatigas inexplicables. Jamás te lo había dicho porque mamá me lo impidió, pero hace poco que el doctor afirmó mis sospechas y es por eso que te lo digo yo en vez de que te enteres por otras bocas. Mi enfermedad es un misterio y sin embargo tan destructiva como ella misma. Los médicos no me dan mucho tiempo de vida Joey .".

La joven había hablado entrecortadamente, sintiendo nudos gruesos en la garganta iguales a los de su hermano quien con impotencia le había abrazado para sostenerla a ella y un poco a él.

Ese día Serenity lloró lo que sus pulmones le permitieron, así como también agradeció el sostén que su hermano le proporcionaba a pesar de que el rubio se encontraba devastado.

¿Cómo era posible que una muchacha que había tenido siempre tan buena salud se enfermara tan repentinamente?.

Joey no lo comprendía y jamás lo haría en su totalidad.

A partir de entonces cada centavo fue destinado a los estudios médicos de su hermana a pesar de las negativas que su madre profesaba, pero lamentablemente todos llegaban a la misma conclusión y era que algún día ,sin saberse exactamente cuando la muchacha moriría, dejando un gran vacío en varios corazones.

Joey Wheeler amaba a su hermana como a nada en el mundo y saber que algún día la perdería tan repentinamente como la enfermedad había aparecido carcomía su alma poco a poco.

En ese año de ausencia su corazón jamás descanso debido al temor de perderla, pero sabía muy en el fondo que mientras la sonrisa sincera y feliz que la muchacha poseía no se borrara, ella aun permanecería con vida mucho tiempo más.

Por eso no le quedaba más que acudir a su mejor arte y amarla mucho, aunque por dentro y por aun diversas cosas se estuviera consumiendo.

-¿Joey?. Te haz quedado muy pensativo. ¿Estás bien?.

La luz del atardecer iluminó la habitación de colores rojos y rozados, así como también la sonrisa que él lanzó a su hermana.

-No, solo recordaba algo es todo.

-¿Algo malo?.

-Digamos que algo que no puede cambiarse desafortunadamente.

Serenity acarició la mejilla de su hermano, tratando de infundirle un poco de tranquilidad a su alma. Ella bien sabía todo lo que el muchacho se había sacrificado por ayudarla y lo único que podía hacer era quererlo como a nadie en el mundo o al menos como parte de las personas que más quería.

-¿Sabes?. Ayer vino mamá.

-¿Si?.

-Aja y quedó encantada con la casa. Jamás había venido.

-Qué extraño, vino a tú boda.

-Es que remodelé Joey. Que poco observador eres.

La chica rió y él sonrió un poco. En realidad ese día no le apetecía observar nada.

-Le gustó el decorado y dijo que me donaría algunas plantas para la sala.

-Si eso te hace feliz entonces me alegro por ello.

-Joey, yo se que mamá y tú aun tienen diferencias pero...¿no podrías solucionarlas?.

Serenity jamás sabría el porque de esas "diferencias" como ella le llamaba. A sus ojos era un resentimiento muy grande pero para el muchacho era un sentimiento parecido al rencor que tal vez jamás se disiparía. Mucho menos al tener sólidas bases para ello.

-Algún día tal vez.

-¿No podría ser pronto?.

Joey negó palmeando la mano de su hermana y esta simplemente suspiró hondo. Ese resentimiento sería siempre algo que ella no entendería.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en la universidad Joey?.

-Hace unos meses me gradué y ahora estoy haciendo una especie de trabajo en la sección C de la Universidad.

-¿Es decir que trabajas en el teatro?.

-Algo por el estilo. Asintió él, alegrándose por la chispa divertida en los ojos de su hermana.

-Oh, cuéntame más. ¿Qué haces ahí?.

-Soy el co-director de la nueva obra de la ciudad. Después de que se estrene en el auditorio universitario lo hará en el teatro.

-Eso se escucha muy bien. ¿De qué trata la obra?.

-Es...un musical.

-¿Si?.

-Aja. Tardamos mucho en conseguir al elenco y a la orquesta musical pero al final y con un poco de esfuerzo todo esta listo para su estreno.

-Oh Joey, eso debe ser fascinante. Debiste trabajar muy duro.

-Mas o menos.

El sopor del rubio hizo reír a su hermana quien entendió de inmediato que su hermano jamás cambiaría en ese aspecto.

-¿Sabes?. Me gustaría ir al estreno.

-Tal vez. Si te cuidas puede ser que tu gruñón esposo te permita ir.

-¡Eso sería formidable!. Chilló la muchacha, obteniendo una mirada dura por parte de su hermano.- Lo siento.

-Recuerda que no debes esforzarte. Tu salud depende del descanso y del que no te agites. No me gusta verte en cama o triste.

-Si, lo sé.

La enfermedad de la pelirroja era extraña aun pero cierto era que cualquier mínimo ajetreo aunque se tratara de sacudir alguna minúscula partícula de polvo de la mesa ocasionaba un terrible cansancio en la muchacha que le provocaba permanecer en cama durante varios días.

Joey no comprendía aun lo que le ocurría a su hermana pero de algo si estaba seguro, mientras él viviera le impediría toda agitación posible.

-¿Joey?. Llamó la muchacha cuando respiró con mucha más tranquilidad.

-¿Dime?.

-¿Por qué tú no saldrás en la obra?.

-Porque si salgo entonces el director me cuelga. Recuerda que trabajo tras bambalinas, no en las tablas.

-Pero si tu sueño es...

-Shhh, no hablemos de eso ahora. Lo que importa es que descanses. Has pasado un día muy agitado y no se el cómo te permitieron bajar.

Serenity sonrió, ahí estaba el protector hermano que ella amaba.

-Seto me trajo. Indicó la joven cuando el rubio la levantó con facilidad en brazos.

-Mmm, ese cabezota.

-No lo llames así, es muy bueno conmigo.

-¿Si?. Solo tú puedes verle lo bueno a ese...tonto.

Serenity sabía de la extraña relación que existía entre su esposo y hermano. Pero a sabiendas que se toleraban y hacían esfuerzo de no pelear solo por ella trataba de conformarse con ello.

El agua y el aceite no habían nacido para unirse pero tal vez con paciencia podrían hacerlo un poco.

El rubio llevó a la pelirroja hasta su habitación en donde con sumo cuidado la recostó sobre su mullida cama.

-Gracias. Suspiró la chica evidentemente cansada.

-Haré que te suban un vaso de leche.

-Eres muy amable Joey.

-Todo por ti princesa.

La chica adoraba esos apelativos, sobre todo cuando provenían de su hermano.

-¿Sabes?. Hay algo que debo mostrarte.

El pequeño silencio se miró roto por las misteriosas palabras de la muchacha y el escalofrío que recorrió la columna del rubio no tubo interpretación.

-Pensé que lo sabrías pero evidentemente Seto no te lo dijo.

-Me asustas. ¿Qué ocurre?. Cuestionó acercándose a la cama desde donde su hermana sonreía mucho más de lo normal.

-Nada malo. Todo lo contrario. Se que vas a retarme pero...era inevitable que sucediera.

Ante el misterio y la poca paciencia del muchacho, la chica levantó un auricular a su lado y después de intercambiar algunas frases volvió a depositarlo en su lugar.

-Ahora te enterarás Joey y espero que te alegres tanto como Seto y yo cuando lo tuvimos ante nuestros ojos.

El rubio jamás se imaginó lo que en pocos minutos se le presentó tan real, vivo y con ternura.

Mientras la muchacha sonreía aun más y la joven que entraba a la habitación le cedía un pequeño bulto en movimiento, supo que ese día jamás lo olvidaría y que sería el resultado definitivo de su agrio despertar al mundo.

-Él es Mokuba, Joey y es hijo de Seto y mío.

Con todo eso¿a quién terminaba por importarle un arte que a pesar del nudo en su estómago continuaba mostrando?.

Solo a su corazón, como siempre.

Continuará...

Si, muchos y tremendos cambios y sin embargo esenciales para darle vida a esta locura.

El capitulo mostró un poco del pasado de Joey y así será hasta que en uno de los capítulos el pasado se presente en su totalidad.

Y si, ya se que no puse parejas pero¿de quién más escribiría yo a parte de Marik y Odion?.

Gracias por sus primeros comentarios, no saben el gusto que sentí al ver que Dreams está siendo aceptado.

En verdad gracias y por ello no dejen de decirme que es lo que les ha parecido y claro, dejándome su mail para una mejor comunicación personal con ustedes.

Por lo pronto hasta aquí me despido y descuida Haima querida, que Joey no es de los que se quedan solos al menos no concientemente.

Con cariño su amiga:

**KLF**


	3. Chapter 3

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Te necesito**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** gustaba la buena bebida. Nada mejor al paladar que una excelente cosecha en viñedos californianos o incluso ingleses. Su padre le había enseñado entre otras cosas a catar el buen sabor de un Oporto o de un vino tinto que acompañase a la perfección un platillo digno de Reyes.

Más jamás la sola idea de embriagarse le había parecido apetecible. Después de todo un hombre de mundo como él, con una imagen pública e intachable no podía darse el lujo de caer tan bajo. Tal vez lo habría logrado en la intimidad de su privado o de su oficina después de todo nadie entraba sin que él lo permitiera. Pero por razones en las cuales no deseaba pensar era mejor no hacerlo. No lo necesitaba, tenía perfectamente otras formas de distraerse, más sin embargo el deleite de probar era algo que nadie le podía arrebatar.

Sentado en aquel sofá y cuando el crepúsculo se miraba a lo lejos podía entonces pensar en relajarse unos momentos mientras en los demás pisos se preparaban para ir a casa.

Kaiba Corporation era el legado de su padre y en su tiempo habría sido todo lo indispensable para él, pero en esos momentos ya no sabía lo que representaba para él.

Una vida llena siempre de estudio y preocupado por seguir los dictámenes de su padre. No había conocido nunca el afecto materno pero jamás lo había necesitado o al menos eso había pensado hasta que su hijo estuvo entre sus brazos.

El cómo un pequeño pedazo de vida le había hecho cambiar de opinión era un misterio, pero al menos aceptaba ya que había necesitado una caricia en el rostro de unas manos suaves que no trataran de golpearlo cada vez que erraba en una ecuación.

Cierto, había sido dotado desde su nacimiento de una mente brillante y superior, sin embargo en lugar de estudiar por gusto lo había hecho por obligación de su progenitor.

En ocasiones le odiaba por su severidad e impaciencia pero en momentos catastróficos que dependían de su rápido ingenio y habilidad numérica se congratulaba de haber recibido tan dura y firme educación.

Él jamás había sabido lo que era jugar a la pelota o patinar tres pasos para caerse y volverse a levantar entre risas o quejidos.

Su infancia y parte de su adolescencia la había pasado tras los gruesos muros de su mansión y en ocasiones en la corporación que dirigía.

Aprender la mejor manera de exportaciones o mercadeos nacionales acarreaba enormes responsabilidades así como también horas de estudio sin descanso.

Eso conllevaba ser un genio o al menos los ideales de su padre.

Sorbió un poco de su dulzona bebida pero no por ello dejó de mirar hacia las luces que comenzaban a opacar el rojizo del horizonte.

Todas las tardes se daba ese lujo que nadie podía adivinar.

Para el mundo era un robot imparable que solo por cansancio extremo descansaba un poco para regresar a sus labores tras unas horas de descanso.

Era el diablo e imponente Seto Kaiba quien guiaba a la ciudad a un futuro brillante y muy probablemente al resto del mundo.

Su empresa era una de las mejores pues no solo se dedicaba a exportar e inventar sus propios productos, sino también contaba con un laboratorio sofisticado donde los mejores médicos y científicos trabajan contra el tiempo y las nuevas y mortales enfermedades.

Inventos, a eso se dedicaba, a inventar cualquier cosa que el mundo deseara o necesitara para una vida más fácil.

Su mente de creador lo mantenía siempre al día de las necesidades y era simple para él elaborar un complejo circuito, chip o robot para posteriormente patentarlo y producirlo en masa.

Su imaginación no tenía límites y para él un estoico y duro muchacho que jamás sonreía frente a los demás, era toda la distracción que necesitaba.

Su vida social estaba hecha a base de falsedades e hipocresías. La adulación de las personas dependía exclusivamente en quedar bien con él para en un futuro tal vez pedirle unos cuantos favores que por supuesto no haría.

Un circulo sin cerrar jamás pero que era necesario para aparentar "normalidad".

Sonrió, él por supuesto no era normal y eso cualquiera podría decirlo a sus espaldas o en cualquier revista de espectáculos que se vendiera en la calle.

Sorbió otro poco hasta que su boca se volvió amarga y decidió que por ese día era ya suficiente de melancolía o de gustos excéntricos.

Así pues se incorporó y bebiendo un poco de agua para relajar su sequedad es como tomó su portafolios, saco y cosas indispensables para otra seguramente noche de insomnio y trabajo.

Su ascensor privado le proporcionaba la soledad que necesitaba, incluyendo la evasión de cualquier persona que quisiera toparse con él y hablar sin sentido.

Él no era parlanchín ni bromista, mucho menos de la clase de hombres que adulaban por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Él era realista y todo lo decía como era en verdad. Por tal sinceridad se había sabido ganar enemistades y desacuerdos, pero teniendo un imperio que en el mercado era el número uno y obviamente millones en las bolsas de todo el mundo, ese pequeño factor no importaba en realidad.

-Buenas noches, señor.

-A casa.

Fue la orden que su fiel chofer asintió tras cerrar la puerta trasera de la limosina y colocarse en su lugar.

En la privacidad de aquel lugar pudo desajustar un poco su corbata y reclinarse en el asiento con fatiga.

Las noches en vela y las preocupaciones que su mente guardaba le impedían conciliar un sueño que no fuera cansino y que no lo hiciera despertar de mal humor.

Pero era la única manera de reconciliar el sueño si en verdad quería descansar un poco su cuerpo.

Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro y pudo sentir la sequedad de este.

Ni una gota de sudor bajaba por su cuerpo jamás, de no ser el que el ejercicio le provocaba. Factor que indicaba una vez más la sencillez con la que llevaba a cabo sus tareas.

El auto paró bajo la luz roja del semáforo y él contempló desde su posición las luces y peatones que se arremolinaban por caminar antes de que el alto para ellos se efectuara.

Vivía sin duda en una ciudad sumamente atareada, donde era extraño encontrarse con alguien que no hablara por celular y mantuviera la otra mano aferrada en algún portafolio y un vasito térmico de café.

Japón era tal vez la segunda ciudad del mundo que jamás dormía y era fácil darse cuenta del porque.

La limosina arrancó unos segundos después y el sonido parecido a un suspiro salió de sus labios cuando un par de enormes luminosos atravesaron el cristal polarizado por el cual aun miraba.

-Una obra. Hace mucho que no voy al teatro. Murmuró y en realidad así era.

Su padre, un loco por las normas, sádico ex jefe militar y rico ostentoso que se daba lujos desmedidos era también partidario de las buenas costumbres y como tales se encontraba el teatro, la ópera, danza o cualquiera de esas cosas ridículas que él podía juzgar como tal.

Pero la verdad amaba mirar la vida de otro sobre las tablas y dejarse llevar por una historia más que releída en su cabeza para olvidarse por unas horas de la suya.

Era gratificante sin duda y el único gusto que las personas y prensa podían notificar con veracidad. Lo demás era puro amarillismo.

-No tengo vida. Murmuró cuando las luces comenzaron a alejarse y se adentraba en la zona que lo llevaría a su mansión.

Y la oración se quedó en afirmación cuando comprendió que era realidad.

Su única vida consistía en el trabajo y después de eso en una familia que quería pero que tal vez no era suficiente.

De su gusto por el teatro entonces y cuando el auto se detenía frente a la enorme puerta de su morada, dejaba relucir un arte más que aprendido, uno que se llevaba las memorias y los sentimientos que no tenían cabida en su vida.

Gozaburo Kaiba, su padre, siempre había tenido como lema la exclusión de sentimentalismos innecesarios por lo que no podían culparle cuando en el exterior la seriedad reinaba en su rostro.

-Buenas noches señor. ¿Tuvo un buen día?.

-Lo de siempre.

Era el monótono y pequeño diálogo que compartía siempre con su mayordomo para después caminar a su privado, dejar su portafolios y caminar hacia la planta alta. Más específicamente a su habitación.

Una rutina que jamás cambiaba o al menos no hasta hacía unos meses, cuando la razón de ciertos cambios había llegado a su vida.

Desviándose unos pasos de su destino final se atrevió a abrir con suma precaución una puerta la cual chirrió un poco y lo necesario tras un clima húmedo y después seco.

Sonrió, algo inusual pero sincero en él al acercarse a la cuna que permanecía en medio de la habitación.

Con ojos brillantes y un sentimiento indescifrable admiró al pequeño niño dormir y suspirar de vez en cuando, mientras sus manitas cerradas en puños se encontraban a su lado dándole a la criaturita una postura tierna.

-Hola Moki¿cómo estás?. Susurró y el infante solo se movió un poco, producto tal vez de sus sueños indescifrables.

Con calma y sin importarle que alguien pudiera entra y mirarle, se atrevió a cargar al niño que solo se movió lo indispensable para después descansar entre los fuertes y protectores brazos de su padre.

Seto Kaiba en ese momento no era más un frío y sin corazón hombre, era un padre joven que sonreía a los pucheros y sonrisas reflejas en la carita de su hijo.

Tenía veinticinco años y ya la vida le había dado un cambio productivo, diferente y que a pesar de las circunstancias amaba como nada en la vida.

Tal vez Mokuba significaba la recompensa que la vida alguna vez tenía que darle y él, dueño de todo lo que el dinero pudiera comprar, se sintió adulado y más que agradecido por tal obsequio. Sin duda era algo que siempre cuidaría.

-Hoy papá trabajó mucho para que el día de mañana tú solo tengas que preocuparte de lo tuyo y de estudiar cuando tengas que hacerlo. Mientras tanto duerme despreocupadamente y mañana ya veremos.

Un beso sobre la frente y un aroma nato que se imprimía en sus pulmones como el mejor de los olores.

Después de ello y para no importunar más el sueño de su hijo lo recostó y lentamente salió de la habitación, procurando antes encender un par de monitores cuyos iguales se encontraban perfecta y estratégicamente ubicados en aquel hogar.

El pasillo iluminado le dio de lleno y con él la segunda parte de su rutina, aquella que a pesar de todo jamás cambiaría.

Caminó pues mirándose de reojo en uno de los espejos que decoraban el camino.

Era joven, con una edad productiva y un intelecto que había provocado un par de arrugas finas en su frente que en lugar de restarle elegancia o atractivo, lo aumentaba. No por nada era uno de los hombres más bien parecidos del mundo y el top cien se veía galardonado con su tercer lugar debajo de un artista de cine y una estrella de rock.

Eso a él no le importaba, menos que muchos envidiaran su pulcra cabellera castaña o los zafiros que en ocasiones lograban matar con una mirada.

-La vida ha sido injusta y sin embargo…

Tomando aire antes de empujar la puerta que ya abierta estaba se permitió recordar un poco de eso que siempre lo asaltaba cuando menos lo imaginaba y cuando menos lo quería.

_Serenity siempre me pareció una mujer demasiado buena para este mundo._

_Dulce, comprensible, con un enorme cartel en el pecho que dictaba: consejera y experta en toda clase de problemas. Si quieres mi ayuda solo búscame._

_En resumen la clase de persona que es buena con todos y que recíprocamente recibe lo mismo._

_Siempre me pareció linda. No una de esas bellezas de pasarelas sino bonita a su modo, con todo y su bondad._

_Precisamente cuando me la topé en uno de los pasillos de la Universidad acababa de tener una fuerte discusión con Max._

_Él continuaba empeñado de que la idea de estudiar era una pérdida total de tiempo pues siendo yo un eminente empresario de nada me servía lo que unos cuantos inútiles tratarían de "enseñarme"._

_Tenía exactamente veintiún años y aunque ya podía saberlo todo sobre todo eso no me impidió hacer mi voluntad y hacer rabiar a quien se opusiera a mi decisión. Eso era tal vez el gusto que me hacía levantarme todos los días mucho más temprano de lo normal y viajar hasta las instalaciones de la Universidad._

_Caminando por los corredores es que la muchacha de ojos marrones y cabellos de fuego topó contra mi y al igual que hoja al viento calló al piso sin remedio._

_Jamás he sido el ejemplo de la cortesía y mis apodos de grosero o idiota siempre han estado a la orden del día pero algo había en ella que me recordó a...alguien más por lo que sin pensarlo le tendí la mano a modo de falsa disculpa._

_-Lo siento, no miré por dónde caminaba. Se excusó y deduje de inmediato que no estaba en la Universidad. Demasiado pequeña e ingenua para ello._

_-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Había sido su culpa¿por qué decir algo más cuando no me apetecía?._

_-S-si, tienes razón. Tartamudeó evidentemente esperando una mejor muestra de cortesía._

_Sin embargo su sonrisa no se alejó y cuando pretendía retirarme ella me detuvo._

_-Disculpa que vuelva a importunarte pero...¿podrías indicarme en donde se encuentra el teatro de la Universidad?._

_Si, un desastre tras otro y como jamás me ha gustado fungir como guía turístico así se lo hice saber._

_-No sé._

_-Es que...estoy buscando a mi hermano. Indicó sin huir despavoridamente de mi fría respuesta. Era sino es que la primera una de las pocas personas que había soportado mi frío aire superior._

_-¿Y tengo yo que saber en dónde se encuentra tú hermano?._

_-No, pero se que conoces el teatro._

_Lo admito, me desesperó completamente con su sonrisa de mártir en desgracia y terminé por indicarle el camino preciso. Era eso o continuar escuchándola hablar de algo que me tenía sin cuidado._

_-Eres muy amable. Espero pueda verte otra vez. Se hubo despedido ella con la misma actitud que había mirado desde el principio._

_La miré alejarse y sonreí a su incredulidad. Obviamente no me conocía y su discurso jamás se haría realidad nuevamente...más qué equivocado estaba en ese momento. Si hubiera sabido lo que tiempo después descubrí, habría dado todo lo que tengo por jamás haberle tendido una mano cuando jamás lo había hecho._

-¡Llegaste!.

El feliz recibimiento le hizo asentir con la cabeza mientras dejaba saco y corbata sobre una silla cualquiera.

-Hola. Saludó sin mucha expresión. Al igual que siempre.

-¿Qué tal tú día?. Cuestionó ella, recibiendo un beso efímero en la frente que fue quien terminó sacando una mucho más inmensa sonrisa de la joven.

-Como siempre.

-Seto¿por qué nunca es bien o mal?.

-Ya te lo he dicho Serenity, para mi todo es igual.

La muchacha suspiró pero no por ello su sonrisa se apagó. Ese día había tenido mucho por lo cual sentirse feliz y sabiendo de sobra como era el carácter de su esposo terminó por no darle importancia.

-Hoy vino Joey. Indicó ella sin poder retener la noticia por más tiempo.

-¿Si?. Se ve que eso te ha alegrado un poco.

-¿Poco?. ¡Mucho!. Chilló la muchacha, hablando un poco más fuerte para que el ojiazul la escuchara desde el vestidor.

Seto no necesitó mirar el rostro de su mujer para saber la brillantez que poseía. Lo que él no pudo hacer en un años, el rubio lo había hecho en pocas horas.

De ahí la diferencia que jamás se esfumaría.

-¿Quieres saber de lo que hablamos?. Indagó Serénity respirando profundamente y calmando el acceso de tos que su algarabía había ocasionado.

-Si procuras no esforzarte, seré todo oídos.

Kaiba salió del vestidor con una ropa mucho más cómoda sobre su cuerpo, prestando total atención a lo que la sonriente muchacha comentaba.

Serenity por su parte sabía de sobra que su marido no le interesaba en nada la vida de su hermano pero apreciaba el que en esos momentos lo hiciera. Era tan bueno con ella que no podía sentirse más feliz.

-Pues...ya terminó la universidad.

-¿De verás?. Al fin se cansó de viajar por ahí y terminó la carrera. Debería de darse de topes contra la pared para saber si no le falta alguna neurona.

-Seto, no seas tan malo con él. Medio sonrió la chica, conociendo lo esmerado que era Joey pero lo poco atento para tomar alguna clase.

-Solo digo lo que es. Se excusó el ojiazul tomando asiento frente a la chica quien permanecía recostada en su cama.

-Bueno, ya. Seguiré con lo que me dijo.

Y Seto pasó un cuarto de hora escuchando lo maravilloso que era Joey Wheeler en esto y aquello, así como las remembranzas y nuevos sueños que el rubio tenía para su vida.

Si su esposa era feliz hablando de lo que por un año siempre lloró, él la escucharía atentamente y sin rechistar. Lanzando de vez en cuando tal vez alguna burla sobre el rubio pero permitiendo que Serenity se explayara en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Por eso y cuando la chica terminó esperó el veredicto de un muchacho que se concentraba fieramente en recordar algunas cosas que no se permitió dejar por completo a la luz.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué opinas?.

-No mucho. ¿Qué tendría yo que opinar sobre la vida de tú hermano?.

-Oh Seto¿empezarás de nuevo?. Al menos di algo sobre lo que te acabo de contar.

Kaiba se incorporó y dejando por un momento el tema de lado se dispuso a arropar a la muchacha que entre molesta y feliz le miraba desde su posición.

-Ha sido un día agitado, descansa mejor.

-¿Trabajarás?.

-Me temo que si.

El suspiro frustrado de la joven le hizo ver a Seto que esta tal vez tenía otros planes. Pero él no podía romper con los suyos. Ya lo había hecho una vez y era algo que aun no se perdonaba del todo.

Apagando la luz y sabiendo la frustración de la muchacha, se encaminó a la puerta. Más antes de salir terminó lo que tenía pendiente.

-¿Sabes?. Creo que tú hermano tiene todo lo que siempre ha soñado. Tendrá buen futuro. Buenas noches Serenity.

-Buenas noches Seto.

La puerta se cerró y ella sonrió al saber que su marido en realidad no tenía mala voluntad para con su hermano. Sin embargo la excesiva tristeza que inundaba a Joey la había inquietado de sobre manera, mucho más cuando su pequeño hijo fue cargado por él.

-Tal vez son cosas mías. Mañana le diré a Seto que Mokuba ya conoce a su tío.

Con una sonrisa y un poco de fatiga Serenity Kaiba se acomodó sobre la cama para descansar un poco.

Un día lleno de emociones solo podía terminar así y sin embargo aun faltaban muchas más que vivir.

Por otro lado y como cada noche Seto llegó hasta su estudio, el cual se había convertido en su refugio personal e infalible.

Ahí y sentándose tras su escritorio pudo sonreír un poco e imaginar con mucha más nitidez la conversación que su esposa hacía unos momentos le había mencionado.

-Si, tiene todo para un buen futuro y sin embargo...

La diminuta sonrisa que pudo haberse formado en sus labios se esfumó al saber que mientras el alma que alguna vez creyó inexistente se encontrara dolida, él no podría jamás dejar de fingir algo que por siempre tal vez lo acosaría.

Gabriel era la clase de muchacho pulcro y obsesivo que siempre debía seguir al pie de la letra todo lo que hacía.

Hijo de padres ingleses se había separado del seno paterno para hacer su vida y al final lo había logrado.

Descendía de una módica familia y al tener un capital estable enviaba a Londres algunas cuantas monedas que si bien se agradecían en realidad no se pedían.

Un hijo ejemplar y modelo, aunque en ocasiones su manera de ser ofuscaba a varias personas.

La pantalla de la portátil indicó un par de perfectas gráficas que guardó en su memoria para evitar inconvenientes como los que Joey solía realizar con la luz.

Reclinándose un poco en su silla evocó la imagen de su compañero de departamento.

Juguetón, optimista, brillante como el sol. Así era la personalidad de su compañero, una que marcadamente contrastaba con la suya.

¿El por qué lo había elegido como compañero?.

No lo sabía pero en realidad le alegraba estar acompañado aunque fuera en las escasas horas que permanecía en casa.

-Tonto Joey. Murmuró, recordando que aun le debía un USB. El suyo había terminado siendo el que sostuviera la puerta para no pegar contra la pared.

-"No encontré otra cosa y era una emergencia. Tenía que ver lo que pasaba entre Carter y Luka en E.R y como estaba limpiando mi cuarto no podía escuchar la T.V de la sala".

Había sido la excusa que propició una explosión mucho más fuerte que cualquier erupción volcánica se hubo efectuado en aquella casa.

Joey era tan ocurrente como sonriente y su carácter bien le valía amistades pero también enfados.

Llevando consigo la imagen del rubio miró el reloj. 11:30 y no aparecía. Tal vez se había ido de juerga con algunos amigos del teatro o incluso cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera ahí.

Dado el caso Joey jamás llegaba tarde sin avisar o romper alguna de las reglas que explícitamente le había dicho y apuntado en una hoja blanca pegada tras la puerta de salida.

-Pero es un tipo imposible. Murmuró volviendo a lo suyo.

Exactamente después de eso la puerta se abrió, rebelando al muchacho que la mente de Gabriel había estado llamando.

-Te dejé una caja de shup sui y otra de arroz en el refrigerador y si vas a calentar algo por favor mantén limpio el microondas.

-No tengo hambre.

Que Joey no quisiera dormir por solucionar problemas de las obras escolares era pasable. Que prefiriera el cereal a calentar algo debido a la pereza era pasable. Pero que No tuviera hambre en realidad era alarmante.

Por ello Gabriel despegó su verdosa mirada de la pantalla y la posó sobre el rubio que si bien murmuró su decisión se encerró en su habitación.

-Hay que ver. Susurró Gabriel incorporándose y caminando hasta donde su compañero.-¿Joey estás bien?.

-Si, solo tengo nauseas. Es todo.

-¿Será a caso por los siete panques que te comiste en la mañana y seguramente el descomunal almuerzo que le siguió a eso?.

-No.

Gabriel se cruzó de brazos mientras la hueca voz de Joey resonaba en sus oídos.

-¿Entonces que te pasa?. Si fueras mujer lo comprendería. ¿A caso te hiciste cirugía y no me lo dijiste?.

-No bromees Gabriel.

Y el obsesivo muchacho se permitió sonreír. Embromar a Joey cuando este no podía responder era lo mejor. Al menos así podía sentirse por un momento vencedor de algo.

-Joey, abre la puerta. Sabes que puedo ayudarte.

Gabriel aguardó unos segundos hasta que el cerrojo se corrió y así pudo entrar libremente a la medio desordenada habitación que por lo regular evitaba visitar.

Así pues como lo dedujo su compañero se encontraba recostado sobre la cama. Boca abajo y ocultando la cabeza en la almohada.

Aquella escena la había visto millones de veces con sus novias y hermana menor. Una típica "depresión" que no creyó imaginar en un chico.

-¿Y bien?. Cuestionó en un tono serio pero preocupado. A pesar de lo opuestos que pudieran ser estimaba al rubio y saberlo con problemas cuando siempre era el otro quien lo ayudaba con algunos, merecía alguna reciprocidad.

-Nada. Que mi vida es una porquería.

-Vaya, creí que jamás lo verías.

Gabriel se ganó un golpe directo en el estómago con un cojín.

-No es gracioso señor: "Don perfecta vida". Gruñó el otro aun debajo de la almohada.

-Oh vamos, era una broma. ¿A caso tú no haces eso cuando las cosas van mal?.

-Pero ahora si lo están en serio.

-Huuu, cosa grave. ¿Ocurrió algo en casa de tú hermana?.

-Si.

La afirmación parecía más la de un niño ante la idea de revelar algo demasiado embarazoso como para mencionarlo.

Por ello el de melena castaña se sentó al lado de su compañero e intentó indagar más.

-¿Algo horrible?.

-Si. Volvió a responder Joey melancólicamente.

-¿Qué sucedió?.

-Sucedió que ella tiene un hijo. ¿Puedes creerlo?. ¡Un hijo!. Por todos los cielos.

La voz elevada del muchacho se apagó al igual que los gestos preocupados del que escuchaba.

-¿Un hijo?. ¿Es entonces eso lo que te tiene así?.

-Si.

Gabriel no tenía experiencia en reconfortar personas, solo en vender y comprar acciones productivas para la empresa en la que trabajaba.

De aquellas cosas solía encargarse Wheeler cuando había que hacerlo y él era un rotundo fracaso para ello. No obstante estaba dando lo mejor.

-Un hijo no es tan malo Joey. Mucho más si alegra. ¿O no es bienvenido?.

-Lo es. Mucho.

-¿Entonces cual es el problema?.

Gabriel no terminaba de comprender como un niño podía alterar tanto al siempre sonriente muchacho. Debía existir algo más.

Joey por su parte agradecía los esfuerzos de su compañero por hacerle sentir mejor, pero indudablemente nada podría conseguirlo. Así pues enfrentando al otro espero al menos disipar todo.

-Te agradezco lo que haces Gabriel pero preferiría continuar con esto yo solo.

-Vaya, que agradecido eres. Se indignó el castaño.

-No me lo tomes a mal lo que sucede es que...que...¿recuerdas la lista de las cosas que no toleraría jamás en mi vida?.

-Si¿cómo no hacerlo?. Me la restregaste en la cara diez veces.

-Bueno¿recuerdas la número tres?.

Gabriel enarcó una ceja, señal inequívoca de que no recordaba.

-Esa en donde mencionaba a las inesperadas señales del cielo.

-Ah si, si, ahora recuerdo. Asintió el otro tratando de hacerlo realmente.

-Bueno, pues esta noticia fue exactamente eso: una señal del cielo que no termino de concebir.

-No seas niño Joey. Era natural que estando tú hermana casada se dieran estas cosas.

-Pero mi hermana está enferma. Lo está y ese mal nacido no lo recordó.

La rabia que el rubio evidenció en sus facciones solo podía atribuirse a un verdadero enfado. Uno como jamás Gabriel había visto en los años que llevaba de convivencia con Joey.

-Pero no escuche que mencionaras que ella no se encuentra bien.

-Está de maravilla. Pero el temor de que le hubiera pasado algo siempre está latente. Ese idiota de Kaiba no se detuvo a nada. Con tal de conservar su apellido puso en riesgo a mi hermana y ahora...

-Sabes Joey, no me gusta intervenir cuando estas realizando tan buena descripción de sentimientos pero...mucho me temo que en realidad tú enfado no es hacia el esposo de tú hermana. Es por otra cosa.

¡Bingo!. Pensó el rubio al instante. Al parecer el siempre ausente Gabriel lo conocía muy bien.

Así pues habiéndose sentado en la cama volvió a recostarse, dándole esta vez la espalda al que comprendió la indirecta.

-Espero que al menos puedas dormir un poco y pienses en...

-Lo sé. Buenas noches Gabriel.

-Buenas noches Joey.

El ojiverde salió de la habitación para regresar a sus asuntos, pero evidentemente como ocurría con sus novias al escuchar algarabías por dos horas y sin descanso, la concentración se borró y no pudo continuar.

Así pues dio por finalizada su labor mientras intentaba recordar el por qué Joey Wheele vivía con él.

De hecho lo había conocido por pura casualidad. Ambos se habían encontrado en la oficina del decano. Primer día de escuela para Joey, uno de tantos para Gabriel.

El joven de castaños cabellos se había presentado por sus respectivos documentos de beca y sin poder evitarlo había terminado enfrascado en la conversación del rubio, quien debido a su facilidad para hablar e histriónica habilidad de convencimiento no había podido escapar sin al menos llevarle hasta la sección donde las clases de actuación se llevaban a cabo.

Desde el primer momento se habían sentido diferentes. Mientras uno era meticuloso el otro no lo era, y mientras uno pensaba dos veces las cosas el otro no lo hacía ni una.

Pero el destino había fraguado contra ellos y muy a pesar de Gabriel quien creía no le volvería a ver, había sido todo lo contrario.

En cada esquina lo topaba y en cada rincón su voz resonaba. A tal extremo que había resultado amigo de un amigo quien evidentemente se encontraba encantado con él.

Al final y pese a que había luchado contra cielo y tierra por evitar al desastroso pero siempre sonriente muchacho, lo inevitable se suscitó.

Un día Joey fue desalojado de su hogar debido a la falta de pago en la renta.

Desesperado había recurrido a muchas personas que se habían negado en auxiliarlo.

Gabriel jamás había tenido mal corazón y ante una situación como esa no había podido más que socorrerlo y permitirle alojo en su espacioso departamento, el cual hubo conseguido gracias a una ganga y a un muy buen contacto en bienes raíces.

A partir de la primera noche, que por cierto resultó una catástrofe para el ojiverde, había nacido cierta misericordia para con el rubio y desde entonces la noche de auxilió se transformó en días y posteriormente en años.

-Es inevitable no quererlo. Murmuró el castaño cuando se encontraba ya acostado en su cama.

El ángel de Joey era inmenso y verle triste cuando por lo general a todos procuraba ayuda era desconcertante y hasta inusual. Pero Gabriel conocía lo suficientemente bien a Joey como para saber que el chico saldría de sus problemas victorioso y con una mayor sonrisa en el rostro.

Por otro lado cuando Joey escuchó su puerta cerrarse suspiró hondo.

Si, tal vez había sido un niño en reclamar algo que como Gabriel decía: a nadie mortificaba. Pero el solo pensar en el bebé que entre sus brazos le miró con tanta fijeza era memorar un escalofrío completo recorriéndole la columna.

Mokuba Kaiba se llamaba el pequeño de ojos tan azules como su padre y cabellos negros, los cuales seguramente eran herencia del tío abuelo Konil. Un hombre peculiar al peinarse y hablar.

De cualquier forma la inesperada noticia casi lo había hecho caer al suelo cuando el bebé fue depositado en sus brazos.

Tanta inocencia, bondad y dulzura solo había podido ser hecha para dar felicidad.

Era Tío y sin embrago no se encontraba del todo feliz.

Aun podía percibir la infantil fragancia del cuerpecito tibio que apenas sentir manos extrañas se había movido hasta despertarse por completo y dejarle contemplar un par de ojos que eran la viva imagen de los de su padre.

Inconfundible el parentesco, así como también la delicadeza de su hermana.

-Un bebé. Murmuró mirándose las manos, evocando que a partir de ciertos momentos se hubo olvidado de todo.

No recordaba a que hora había salido de la mansión Kaiba y cuanto tiempo había estado vagando por la ciudad. Solo hasta que las Náuseas que le obligaron a vomitar dentro de un contenedor de basura lo sacaron de su ensueño pudo saber en dónde se encontraba.-Esto es demasiado. Ridículo y enfermizo. Dios¿por qué me sigues atormentando de esta manera?. Maldición.

Y dejó que su puño se estrellara varias veces contra el colchón mientras respiraba un poco mejor.

Evidentemente esa noche no podría dormir tampoco y estaba seguro que la larga jornada de desvelo que le quedaba por delante estaría llena de recuerdos y tonterías.

Habría sido simple si todo hubiera quedado en una sola visita. Pero obviamente Serenity no se daría por vencida por lo que al menos dos veces por día dejaba recados en la contestadota de Joey o con Gabriel que ya se había cansado de insistir a su compañero que dejara sus niñerías y afrontara lo que fuera que le estuviera afectando.

Pero no todo era tan sencillo, por lo que retornando las llamadas una vez por día era como lograba controlar un poco la euforia de su enferma hermana y contener el aire por unas horas más. Todo hasta que ella volviera a llamar y a decir: Te necesito.

Si, Joey se encontraba en un serio problema y ni los ensayos de su obra podían lograr reanimarlo o mandarlo lejos de sus pensamientos.

Todo era complicado y difícil de resolver.

-Parece que el mundo se te ha caído en sima, Wheeler.

-¿Tú crees?. Fue el suspiro que cuestionó mientras movía con lentitud su Americano.

-Aja. Y déjame decirte que no es la primera vez que lo noto. Al menos estos días haz estado muy extraño.

Natalia era la protagonista dentro de las obras escolares. Excelente compañera de clases y en la actualidad, de trabajo.

La muchacha era tan confiable como nadie en el mundo y bastante intuitiva para ser un poco insociable.

Joey había aprendido con los años a que una apariencia no lo decía todo y aunque sobre las Tablas Natalia pudiera darle vida a una princesa o mendiga transformada en afortunada, en la vida real era todo muy diferente.

La chica de largos cabellos negros y mirada gris gustaba del negro, así como también de los zarcillos y estrambóticos gustos en música.

Bajo el escenario la muchacha era una "Dark" en todo el sentido de la palabra y sus trajes coloridos quedaban descartados.

Buena amiga aunque extraña y no por eso menos valorada por Joey.

Así pues medio sonriendo a su extraña compañera se animó al menos a hablar un poco sobre el tema que más que conocido era.

-Es...lo mismo de siempre.

Natalia asintió, entendiendo perfectamente las palabras del rubio.

Desde que el mejor amigo de Joey se hubo retirado para irse a radicar a Finlandia, ella había pasado a sustituir la confidencia entre amigos.

Jamás a suplantar. Un lugar se había ganado dentro del corazón del rubio y lo agradecía. Aunque a veces pensaba que no todo era fraternidad.

-¿Sucedió lo que te temías?. Preguntó ella mirando los marrones ojos de Joey decaer. Una afirmación muda de lo que ya presentía.- Lo siento mucho. En verdad que lo siento.

Wheeler asintió, palmeando la mano que con gentileza se posó en su hombro dándole la fuerza que necesitaba.

-No es como si fuera el fin del mundo. Después de todo ya presentía algo así.

-Mentiroso. Musitó la muchacha de negro obteniendo una larga carcajada por parte de su compañero.

-Lo sé, lo sé. No se mentir muy bien, tal vez por eso no me han llamado nunca a los escenarios y mi vida siempre ha sido un fracaso.

-Si continuas pobreteándote entonces solo lograrás mi lástima. Y mira que odio ese sentimiento.

-Tú odias todos los sentimientos Natalia. Al menos los que no empiezan con S.

El rostro pálido de la muchacha se coloreó momentáneamente de carmín al escuchar el reclamo de su compañero.

La verdad no era muy sociable y sus amigos estaban sumamente contados con los dedos. Pero cuando se refería a Sexo. La limitante jamás existía. Una debilidad que muchos compartían.

-Oh, hablábamos de ti. Susurró ella tras hacer un gracioso mohín para su amigo.

-Aja, siempre de mi¿verdad?.

-Tú eres quien me preocupa. O al menos quien me interesa.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta para la próxima vez que quiera: c-o-g-e-r.

Joey rió abiertamente mientras su amiga volvía a sonrojarse.

La habilidad de Joey para embromar era legendaria y sin embrago su única manera para sentirse mejor por unos momentos.

-Insoportable. Masculló la Dark tras incorporarse de su silla y marcharse del lugar.

-¡Te veré después!. Gritó el rubio toda vía riendo, recibiendo el azotón de la puerta por contestación.

Natalia podía enfadarse, al igual que miles que fueran embromados por las "verdades Wheeler" más sin embargo siempre regresaban. La camaradería ante todo y eso era el valor más grande que impulsaba al rubio a seguir vivo día con día.

Más sin embargo al momento siguiente cuando la soledad lo golpeaba, volvía a hundirse en sus cavilaciones y sentimentalismos.

¿En dónde iría a parar con todo eso?. Esa era la pregunta del millón y sin embargo no existía nadie que pudiera responderla. No al menos que fuera él.

Pero en lo que le concernía ya estaba cansado de darle una respuesta tonta a sus padeceres. Por eso se había aislado un año, el cual no había sido del todo reconfortante pero al menos no había tenido que sentirse nuevamente nervioso, perseguido y sobre todo: Un traidor.

Estaba volviendo a morir y lo peor de todo era que según él ya tenía motivos factibles para hacerlo.

Ya ni el teatro tenía valor para él y sus sueños habían volado lejos a donde ninguna mano mortal fuera capas de alcanzarlos.

Se estaba perdiendo y lo peor de todo era tal vez que su corazón no dejaba de latir con violencia, anhelando una esperanza que sabía totalmente muerta.

-Si, definitivamente estoy loco.

Bebiendo su café de un solo trago se preparó para salir de teatro. Aquel día los ensayos habían estado perfectamente y el director les había concedido unos días libres antes del estreno.

Se lo merecían y en verdad que Joey lo necesitaba.

Tal vez si se embarcaba en un pequeño fin de semana en la finca a la que parte del elenco asistiría, podría salir más fácilmente de lo que le pasaba. O al menos no pensar incesantemente en el único tema que por mucho tiempo había sido su tormento.

Más la vida tenía otros planes para él y así se lo hizo saber su celular cuando ya salía del teatro Universitario.

-¿Diga?.

-Por fin el gran idiota se digna en responder a una llamada.

La voz era inconfundible, así como también el clásico insulto.

-¿Qué quieres Kaiba?.

No hacía falta preguntar cómo el ojiazul había conseguido su número de móvil. Si el empresario lo había encontrado con sencillez, un simple número era pan comido.

-Al menos deberías de hablarme con más respeto.

-¿Te lo mereces a caso?. Yo solo escucho una petulante voz de un hombre mimado y rico que se la pasa desperdiciando su dinero en baratijas estúpidas. Así que si conoces a alguien a quien valga la pena rendirle respeto. Házmelo saber.

Joey pudo escuchar perfectamente el gruñido de enfado que el castaño había lanzado y sin percibirlo siquiera sonrió.

-No creas que es un placer llamarte. Fue lo que el millonario menciono a penas se tranquilizó un poco.

-Ni para mi el escucharte. Aseguró Joey doblando la esquina y verificando que la luz le decía: Pase.

-Entonces pon atención a lo que voy a decirte y más vale que por primera vez en tú vida seas lo bastante maduro como para decidir con rapidez.

-Mira Kaiba, a mi no me amenazas. Es más, ni siquiera tienes derecho de llamarme a mi...

-Tú hermana está en fase terminal.

La rápida explicación del millonario provocó que la sangre se congelara en el cuerpo del muchacho y su mirada se volviera inmediatamente acuosa.

-¿Qué?. Murmuró con la garganta cortada y Seto supo distinguirlo aunque el otro se esforzó por ocultarlo.

-Que tú hermana está en fase terminal. El doctor que la ve me lo ha dicho hoy. Ya no podemos hacer nada por ella.

Joey tuvo que sostenerse de una pared para no caer al suelo.

Sabía que las personas lo miraban y su aire de pronto desmayo le había provocado una palidez extrema. Más sin embargo esa no era su preocupación. Como siempre la muchacha de nombre Serenity lo era.

-Pero...¿Pero qué clase de doctor es ese!. Exijo saberlo Kaiba. Ahora.

La demandante voz contrastó con el sonido de los autos que transitaban a su espalda.

-Uno competente y el mejor de Japón si se puede mencionar. Lo sabes perfectamente y como tal yo solo te comunico lo que me ha dicho.

-No puede ser. Tiene que ser un maldito error.

Su cuerpo ya temblaba y la mano que aferraba con fuerza el celular estaba comenzando a amoratarse debido a la presión.

-No lo es y lo sabes.

Tan directo y justo como siempre. Así lo había expresado Seto Kaiba y Joey tuvo que admitir que en verdad todo estaba por terminarse.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?. Murmuró el rubio sin pensarlo. Sabiendo que lágrimas de dolor e impotencia corrían ya por su faz.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?. Pues vas a tomar ahora un maldito Taxi y vas a venir a verme ahora mismo a la corporación. ¿Te quedó claro?.

Joey asintió olvidando que la persona con la que hablaba no se encontraba presente. Todo en su mente era la imagen sonriente de su hermana devastándose por el tiempo y lo predecible.

-¿Me escuchaste?. Recalcó el castaño cuando el silencio comenzó a exasperarlo.

-Si...si, estoy contigo en quince minutos.

Sin despedirse el muchacho guardó su móvil y de inmediato subió a un auto que lo dejó en tiempo record bajo la falda del edificio madre de Kaiba Corporation. O como era llamado por el mundo entero: KC.

Sin aguardar a que las pocas personas que quedaban en el lobby le recibieran o dijeran algo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia los ascensores. Los cuales maldijo por su extremada lentitud.

Si bien las puertas se abrían él ya corría por el pasillo en busca de la habitación que lo llevaría a reunirse con su cuñado.

Mientras corría continuaba evocando la imagen de su hermana y los sentimientos encontrados que se almacenaban en su corazón cual esponja humedecida.

No podía simplemente soltarlos, no al menos hasta que le explicaran más afondo aquella situación.

Atrás había quedado el nerviosismo o el miedo a volver a mirar los zafiros que como siempre le recibieron retadores y hasta con un brillo de indiferencia.

De lado había quedado el pasado y los sentimientos, solo podía enfocarse en el presente y en lo que les esperaba a cada una de las personas que convivían con Serenity Kaiba.

-Ya estoy aquí. Comunicó cuando hubo recuperado el aire.

-Lo sé. Ahora siéntate y escucha.

Sin rodeos. Todo como lo era y eso por primera vez lo agradeció el rubio.

-Cómo te dije por teléfono esto esta llegando a su fin y desgraciadamente no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Pero debe haberlo. Por Dios, ella no ha vivido tantos años para terminar así y mucho menos cuando tiene un hijo a quien cuidar.

Kaiba abrió los ojos ante las palabras del rubio, por lo que con la sola mirada interrogó al muchacho.

-Si, ella me lo presentó. Murmuró Joey tras sentirse estúpido bajo la escrutadora mirada azul que denegó la suya al conocer la respuesta que quería.

Un minuto de silencio aterrador y no solo por la incomodidad, sino también por la inmovilidad del que sin decir nada bebió rápidamente un frío vaso de agua para refrescarse la garganta.

-Yo...¿dije algo incorrecto?. Cuestionó el de ojos castaños con incomodidad.

-No, nada. Es solo que...Prosigamos con lo que nos atañe.

Seto volvió a sentarse frente a Joey y como siempre cruzó los brazos para tener una mejor visión y perspectiva del tema que los había unido esa tarde.

-¿Entonces...no puede hacerse nada?.

Seto negó sin mirar al otro. Un toque demasiado frío e impersonal que Joey habría valorado en otras circunstancias pero no en esa donde necesitaba más que nunca el apoyo de alguien.

-Es cuestión de tiempo solamente y me temo que el recorrido pronto finalizará.

Más que nunca el rubio se sentía culpable de todo lo que había hecho o mejor dicho, no hecho en aquel tiempo que estuvo desaparecido.

Tal vez no habría podido hacer mucho pero al menos la estancia con ella habría sido mucho más valorada que un recuerdo menguado con el dolor de perderla.

Así pues reclinándose en el sofá miró el techo y las imágenes de su infancia pasaron frente a él.

Kaiba mientras tanto tenía la leve impresión de que todo se estaba perdiendo en cierta forma.

La noche anterior Serenity había tenido un fuerte acceso de tos que había parado solo y cuando un tubito de oxígeno se prendió a su nariz.

El equipo de médicos y especialistas que le habían atendido con presteza no le habían dado demasiadas esperanzas en cuanto a su recuperación y cuando miró a su esposa mucho más pálida y débil que nunca, constató la pronta pérdida que volvería a sufrir.

Su pecho era un mar de contradicciones entre los cuales se encontraban los sentimientos y cualquier cosa almacenada durante años.

Todo aquello era como una monstruosa película de terror en la cual ya no deseaba estar pero que sin embargo era inevitable.

-"¿Por qué a mi?". Cuestionó en su cabeza. Algo que sabía jamás obtendría respuestas.

-Necesito hacer algo. Musitó Joey tras pensar las cosas con más detenimiento.

-No puedes hacer nada. Es básicamente ya una locura pensar en hacer algo. Si los mejores médicos del mundo no pudieron hacer jamás nada¿qué te hace suponer que tú si podrás?.

Cuando Joey se proponía algo la determinación brillaba en sus ojos cual diamante y eso lo había visto Kaiba millones de veces, por lo que en ese momento no fue la excepción.

-Porque yo soy su hermano y la conozco bien.

Seto no podía competir con el brillo del rubio, por lo que gruñendo trató de pensar en algo que pudiera beneficiarlos a todos.

Así pues otro silencio se formo, con la diferencia de que las fuerzas estaban presentes.

-Tengo una idea. Pero no se si será de tú agrado.

-Todo por ella.

Kaiba miró a Joey y no le cupo duda de que jamás aquella determinación se quebraría. Por ello asintiendo pasó a rebelarle a su compañero la deducción a la que había llegado.

-Tú y yo sabemos que médicamente no podemos hacer nada. Eso se terminó.

El rubio asintió y continuó aguardando.

-Pero tal vez otra cosa pueda hacerle a ella sus últimos días más...aceptables.

-¿Qué es lo que piensas?.

Decir que la idea de perder a Serenity era grata para Joey era mentir rotundamente, pero estaba conciente de la verdad y el duelo estaba comenzando.

-Qué tal vez si ella ve a su hermano más cerca y a su lado, soporte lo que vendrá con mucha más fuerza y valía.

-¿Pretendes decir que esté con ella?.

-Así es. Ya basta de huir Wheeler. Ya no hay tiempo para eso. Tú hermana se está muriendo y tú eres el único que puede decir que hacer con el escaso tiempo que le queda. Solo tú.

Joey estaba conciente de ello pero el tan solo meditarlo le causaba dolor.

Si, solo él podía decidir que hacer y sin embargo en ese momento se encontraba demasiado impotente. Un golpe de tal magnitud dentro de su aparentemente estable existencia lo había desbaratado como jamás en su vida.

Mientras el reloj avanzaba y la respuesta se esperaba, Kaiba comprendió que debía ser mucho más directo.

Cada minuto era vital porque la muchacha que vivía en su casa ya no gozaba de ellos con tanta soltura.

¿El cómo había siquiera pensado en aquella posible "solución?. No sabía. Sin embargo le parecía cuerda y sensata. Lo que su esposa necesitaba más que nada.

-Ve a vivir a la mansión hasta que todo finalice.

Fue la suave pero directa afirmación que resonó en la mente de Joey.

-¿Qué?.

-Ya me oíste. De esa manera ella podrá verte cuando lo desee y tú estarás al pendiente de todo sin esperar un aviso.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

El asombro se evidenció en las facciones del rubio y aun así continuaba pensando en otra manera que no fuera vivir con su hermana y con Kaiba.

-Pero...pero...

-El reloj avanza Wheeler. No creí que fueras tan...cobarde.

Aquello había dolido de verdad y sus ojos así se lo hicieron ver a los azules quien con dureza le miraban.

-No soy cobarde.

-Lo eres y lo sabes.

-Tal vez. Asintió Joey con rabia.- Pero al menos yo trato de enfrentar mis problemas y no rehuyo de ellos como lo haces tú.

-¿Estas seguro?.

De cualquier forma ambos sabían demasiado el uno del otro como para dañarse y ese no era el momento para hacerlo, por ello Kaiba volvió a incorporarse y a mirar con autoridad a su invitado.

-Como sea, todo depende de ti. La posible solución está en la mesa. Cuando decidas algo, sea lo que sea házmelo saber.

Seto caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. La indirecta era más que eso y así lo entendió el rubio cuando involuntariamente se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida.

Todo era un remolino dentro de su cabeza y mientras caminaba sus pies temblaban a cada paso que daban.

El mundo había disminuido su rapidez para convertirlo en lentitud y mientras se acercaba a la puerta pudo distinguir que de entre la soberbia y la estoicidad del que le abría la puerta, había un dolor que si bien no se comparaba al suyo existía realmente.

Eso o tal vez la intención de no volver a rechazar lo que se le exponía lo impulsó a detenerse frente a Kaiba y hablar con el corazón.

-Acepto.

Fue apenas un mormullo pero tan convincente y real que Seto volvió a cerrar la puerta para no moverse ni un ápice de su lugar.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Completamente. Todo por ella.

Mágicas palabras o tal vez un deja Vu. Lo que fuera el castaño asintió y sin subir el volumen de su voz es como comunicó.

-Sígueme entonces. No hay tiempo que perder.

Ambos se separaron solo para salir por la puerta trasera y dirigirse al mismo destino.

Joey ya no pensaba con mucha claridad pero al menos sintió que ya nada peor de lo que sabía podía suscitarse. Tan solo aguardar lo inevitable y tratarle de hacer un bien a la persona que no se merecía su indiferencia.

Después de todo ella lo necesitaba como hermano, no como culpable.

Continuará...

Una entrega más y aunque las cosas no se solucionan, al menos la oportunidad se vislumbra con más claridad.

La historia es Yaoi, si que lo es aunque por ahora no lo parezca.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, son los que me han llevado a salir de mis tinieblas y regresar , así pues espero lo que deseen decirme y claro, su e-mail es importante para la comunicación más personal.

Por el momento es todo, si surge alguna duda o pregunta no duden en decirme que trataré de darle respuesta lo mejor que pueda.

Hasta pronto, su amiga:

KLF 


	4. Chapter 4

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Adaptarse**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** Las dudas surgen y sobre todo con este modo de comenzar una historia tan extraño. Pero si desean una Humilde opinión de mi persona, esa es la siguiente: Lean la historia pensando en Presente. Lo que sucede ahora tiene que ver en un pasado más sin embargo ya le llegara el momento a ese pretérito y entonces las cosas se aclararan.

Por el momento lo que importa es el presente y algunas revelaciones que poco a poco guiarán a la verdad para unirse después con el flash back.

Espero haber sido de ayuda si no estoy para lo que deseen.

Ahora pues los dejo con la lectura:

KLF 

Serenity despertó con un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando tenía alguna crisis pero supo por la intensidad que esa vez todo sería diferente.

La aguja en su vena y el hilillo que le daba oxígeno a sus entumecidos pulmones no eran buena señal.

Tal vez en algunos días estaría reestablecida como siempre. Pero algo esa vez le dijo que ya no sería como antes.

Era de día y no había pasado buena noche. La enfermera que solía cuidarla cuando se presentaban sus crisis se encontraba dormida profundamente sobre una silla y era cómico mirarle así cuando despierta era bastante imparcial.

Trató de incorporarse pero obviamente todo era inútil. El solo intento le provocó un agudo dolor en el pecho que la hizo desistir.

De pronto la posibilidad de morir en cualquier momento la hizo presa fácil del pánico y sin preverlo siquiera comenzó a sollozar débilmente.

Sus minutos estaban contados y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer.

Desde el primer momento en que se enteró que estaba enferma que lo esperaba, más jamás pensó que después de tantos años esa maldita enfermedad fuera a llevársela. Dejando atrás un hijo y un esposo a quienes amaba enormemente.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse le hizo limpiarse los ojos e inmovilizarse un poco. Tal vez se trataba de alguna de las mucamas quien inspeccionaba por si se le ofrecía algo. Pero en ese momento no seseaba mirar a nadie. Era preferible asimilarlo todo ella misma antes de siquiera intentar confrontar a su esposo o alguien más.

Más el intruso no se iba y ella comprendió que muy probablemente se trataba de Seto, quien renuente a acercarse la miraba desde lejos.

Sin embargo un cuerpo sentándose a su lado y acariciándole los cabellos le hizo girar y encontrarse con una mirada igual a la suya.

-Hola dormilona. Buenos días.

Aquella simple frase le hizo sonreír y también llorar. Pero ya todo estaba bien porque Joey estaba a su lado y él era su sostén eterno.

Por otra parte el rubio podía percatarse de lo que su hermana ya había deducido y si su angustia era mucha podía imaginarse la de la muchacha.

Tan joven, madre, esposa. Tenía aun demasiado que dar y sin embargo la inclemente dama negra la reclamaba ya para si.

Asimilar que de un momento a otro podía irse era seguramente un martirio constantemente taladrando el cerebro de su hermana por lo que abrazándola fuertemente trató de transmitirle toda la valentía que en realidad no poseía.

-Todo estará bien. Ya verás como el cabeza hueca de tu esposo encuentra una cura.

La muchacha no asintió ni negó, simplemente se aferró aun más al cuerpo de su hermano. Lo demás no importaba, solo tenerlo a su lado.

-¿Quién es usted?. No puede estar aquí.

La inoportuna enfermera había roto con la cálida atmósfera. Sin embargo Joey no se amedrentó.

-Soy el hermano de Serenity.

-De todas maneras es aun muy temprano como para...

-Déjalo. Es lo mejor que me puede pasar. Que mi hermano esté a mi lado.

La enorme sonrisa de la pelirroja le indicó a la enfermera que debía obedecer a la muchacha, por lo que retirándose les dio la privacidad necesaria para que conversaran.

-Que lindo es verte. Al fin respondiste a mis llamados.

Joey se sintió realmente mal por la frase de su hermana pero teniendo su arte demasiado presente trató de sonreír para alejar la culpabilidad de su cabeza.

-En realidad he venido por una oferta muy tentadora que yo claro, no podía rechazar.

-¿De qué se trata?.

Joey ayudó a la chica a recostarse mientras él sonreía tratando de hacer menos pesada la labor.

-Pues que me han invitado a quedarme en esta casa como huésped y he aceptado.

Los luminosos ojos marrones de la muchacha se vieron de pronto sumidos en una intensa luz de alegría que no cupieron de pronto en el frágil cuerpo de Serenity.

-¿De veras?.

-Claro. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?.

-Nunca. Denegó ella borrando las lágrimas de felicidad que repentinamente habían brotado.- Es solo que todo es tan irreal que aun no pudo creerlo.

¿Cuánto daño le había hecho a su hermana con su ausencia?.

Mucha al parecer y sin embargo aunque cruel no se arrepentía del largo lapsus de separación.

-Se que te herí con mi ausencia Serenity pero ahora pienso recompensar todo ese tiempo estando a tú lado siempre que me necesites.

-Pero Joey yo no puedo aceptar eso. Murmuró la muchacha mirando a sus iguales.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque tú ya tienes una vida y no puedo acapararte demasiado. Eso sería muy injusto de mi parte.

Y el rubio sonrió de buen agrado. Su hermana tenía un gran corazón. De eso no cabía duda.

-Oh, no pienses eso. Lo importante ahora eres tú y en lo mucho que vamos a divertirnos estando yo presente. Pero lo primero es que te recuperes y después...

Pero la muchacha negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba las manos de su hermano.

-Yo sé que ya no hay tiempo Joey. Puedo sentirlo.

-Pero...

-Sé que muy pronto voy a irme sin remedio y espero que al menos el tiempo que me quede con vida pueda pasarlo al lado de las personas que más amo en todo el mundo.

-Yo...

-Gracias Joey por acompañarme y hacer de mi ultima estancia en este mundo algo inigualable. Gracias hermano.

Wheeler sintió el como la garganta comenzaba a quebrársele nuevamente. Era imposible creer que la chica tuviera mucha más aceptación y decisión que él pero así era.

Estaba ante una guerrera de la vida y sin embargo tan objetiva como seguramente esos años en compañía de Seto Kaiba le habían enseñado a ser.

Su voluntad de vivir era mucha pero también permanecía en la realidad, no dejándose engañar por las ilusiones que cualquier otra persona podía haberse formado ante similares circunstancias.

Así pues el rubio volvió a abrazarle y a querer mucho más a su hermana. Si aquel era el último designio de la chica él lo cumpliría: iba a hacer de sus últimos días una felicidad completa aunque después él mismo quedara muerto una vez más en vida.

Seto había preferido quedarse en casa ese día. Era inútil pensar siquiera en ir a su corporación y perder el tiempo inútilmente mientras su mente se ocupaba de cosas que prefería nombrar como pesadillas.

Pero bien sabía que ni la enfermedad de su esposa o el hecho de salir de la rutina era lo que le molestaba, más como siempre era demasiado terco para afirmar las cosas y así se quedaría.

-Pero no siempre fui así. Musitó cuando ya la taza de café a su lado se encontraba totalmente fría.

Y lo que decía era verdad. A pesar de haber crecido con las desquiciadas ideas de su padre, en un tiempo y quizá el más valioso de su vida se había permitido un desliz en sus sentimientos los cuales le habían matado aun más que los castigos corpóreos de su padre.

Había sufrido, cierto, pero pensándolo con firmeza había disfrutado cada una de las etapas y sentimientos experimentados en aquella su amada época Universitaria.

Sin pensarlo siquiera se permitió sonreír un poco al recordar la primera vez que hubo tropezado debido a una broma del mejor bufón de la escuela.

Había sido burlesco verse caer sin más, escuchar las risitas a su espalda y mirarse haciendo el ridículo más grande de su existencia. Pero a pesar de eso también había sido el mejor día que pudiera recordar pues ahí, mientras caía había conocido a la persona que sin aviso revolucionó su vida por completo.

-Señor¿sirvo ya el desayuno?.

El golpecito a la puerta de su privado le hizo endurecer las facciones y retomar su siempre rígida actitud.

-Si. Asintió, sabiendo que su mayordomo entendería perfectamente su decisión.

El momento se había perdido pero no las emociones. Esas malditas emociones que a diario lo perseguían y envolvían su mente en un caos del que muchas veces no deseaba salir.

Así pues se dirigió al comedor, en donde para su sorpresa ese día no desayunaría solo.

-¿Pero qué te haz creído?. Cuestionó con frialdad cuando a la mesa miró sentada a su mujer y a su lado al rubio que desde la noche anterior vivía en su casa.

-Nada. Solo he traído a mi hermana para que desayune.

Alimento con enfado jamás era una buena combinación, mucho menos para el ojiazul.

Evidentemente el rubio no acababa de comprender el enorme peligro en el que se encontraba la pelirroja sonriente, por lo que procurando un tono menos "molesto" se lo hizo saber.

-Serenity no debe esforzarse.

-Lo sé y créeme que no fue esfuerzo. Yo mismo la traje hasta aquí. ¿Verdad?.

La pelirroja asintió. Por más pálida que pudiera mirarse, su semblante jubiloso se encontraba y ante esto el dueño de aquella casa no pudo competir. Por ello terminó sentándose a la mesa y desplegando el diario que al menos lo mantendría ocupado en algo.

-Agrio. Susurró Joey y para su alegría obtuvo una pequeña risita de su hermana quien a pesar de hacerlo todo porque su esposo y hermano se llevaran bien, todo parecía inútil. Pero al menos convivían ya.

-Seto, Joey me dijo que tú lo habías invitado a que se quedara con nosotros.

-Aja. Murmuró el aludido sin despegar la mirada del diario.

-Quiero entonces agradecértelo.

-No tienes porque. Indicó el joven tras elevar la mirada y medio sonreírle a su consorte.

La muchacha sonrió y asintió con la cabeza cerrando lo que había sido una pequeña comunicación matinal.

Por su parte y no absorto por vez primera en él, Joey pudo darse cuenta entonces de la extraña convivencia que tanto su hermana como cuñado mantenían.

Ambos parecían llevarse bien. A miles de kilómetros podía mirarse el profundo amor que Serenity le profesaba a su marido y pese a la frialdad y ocasional alejamiento del muchacho, ese sentimiento no se marchaba.

El rubio suspiró y bajó el rostro pensando en lo poco expresivo que era el castaño, pero tal y como lo conocía supo que mirarlo sonreír o incluso hablar de algo referente a la privacidad de la pareja estando él presente era ya un gran avance.

-"No tanto como lo recuerdo. Pero creo que algo es algo". Fue el pensamiento del cual fue sacado debido a la cuestión de su hermana.

-¿Perdón?. No estaba prestando atención.

-Le decía a Seto que ya conoces a Moki y este te preguntó tú opinión acerca de nuestro hijo.

Joey por poco y se atraganta con el jugo pero supo recuperarse a tiempo para sonreír agriamente.

-Me parece un hermosos bebé. Claro que debía ser así porque por sus venas corre sangre Wheeler. Se mofó el rubio cuando el ojiazul le miró con un dejo de altivez.

-Más Kaiba que Wheeler. Que no se te olvide.

-Por supuesto que no. Agregó el rubio.- Pero evidentemente su dulzura no proviene de tú familia y solo espero que eso jamás lo abandone.

-Y yo espero que el síndrome de pérdida de neuronas no termine atacando a Mi hijo. No quiero que se parezca a ti, Wheeler.

Joey gruñó y estaba dispuesto a lanzar una ofensa más cuando la intromisión oportuna de su hermana volvió a salvar el día.

-Pero hablando del rey de Roma.

Una de las domésticas llevaba en brazos al pequeño niño, quien entre inquieto y feliz se movía mientras era depositado a medias sobre los brazos de su madre.

Joey miró con sumo interés el como la muchacha de uniforme sostenía el mayor peso posible del bebé entre sus manos mientras su hermana le hablaba cariñosamente al infante quien solo se movía incómodamente dispuesto a lanzar el primer sollozo en cualquier momento.

Fue entonces que la descabellada idea de la pelirroja le llegó a los oídos, propiciando que el nuevamente abstraído Kaiba levantara la mirada con perplejidad.

-Naya, por favor, dáselo a mi hermano.

-¿QUÉ!. Fue el grito que hizo llorar a Mokuba.

-No grites Joey. El bebé es muy sensible a los cambios bruscos de sonido. Anda, cárgalo.

Ni la doméstica ni el elegido estaban muy convencidos de lo que la joven pedía. Ambos recordaban que la única y primera vez que el rubio había cargado al bebé había resultado todo un desastre. Ahora, teniendo al padre frente a ellos no se les antojaba cuerda aquella idea.

-Pero Serenity...

-Si vas a vivir aquí es importante que comiences a familiarizarte con todos y eso incluye a Mokuba.

-Pero hermana yo nunca...

-Ya aprenderás Joey. Si Seto aprendió tú también lo harás.

Y tan decidida como sola ella la pelirroja volvió a ordenarle a la doméstica que Mokuba fuera cedido a su hermano quien con nerviosismo puro hizo lo posible por sostener al bultito tal y como la joven de uniforme se lo indicaba.

Para Joey el aprender el plano de un Teatro o incluso el funcionamiento adecuado de las luces y telones resultaba mucho más sencillo que aquella faena, la cual incrementó su ansiedad cuando Mokuba aumentó sus sollozos.

-Mécelo. Sugirió la pelirroja al mirar el rostro sudoroso de su hermano.

-Pero...

-Solo dele confianza al bebé señor, él está nervioso porque usted lo está.

Aquello resultaba sencillo cuando se hablaba pero llevarlo a la práctica era lo más difícil que Joey había hecho en su vida. Por ello incorporándose de la silla trató de hacer lo que las mujeres le indicaban.

¿Cómo un bebé de escaso mes y medio de nacido podía armar todo aquel escándalo?.

No lo sabía pero indudablemente los pulmones fuertes habían sido herencia de su familia.

-Ya, calma, no es mi intención hacerte daño. Murmuró sintiéndose tonto pero eso fantásticamente le permitió apreciar la llorosa carita del bebé y experimentar algo que jamás había sentido en su vida.

-Eso Joey, ya estás aprendiendo. Aplaudió la pelirroja cuando su hijo dejó de llorar y con atención miraba los castaños ojos de su tío.

Contemplando el espectáculo en silencio, Seto observaba y tuvo que reconocer que aunque su primera vez con un bebé, Joey no lo hacía del todo mal.

-Será mejor que me lo lleve para darle de comer.

Joey asintió a la petición de la doméstica y con sumo cuidado y dificultad le devolvió al niño, quien cerró los ojos por un momento para después bostezar ampliamente y sonreír como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-Así son los bebés. Solo comen y duermen.

-Qué vida la suya. Envidió el rubio cuando la muchacha desaparecía con el bebé entre brazos.

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Joey. Te felicito.

-Gracias.

Y se sintió azorado porque en realidad supo que lo había hecho bien. Un gran logro para tan pequeña pero difícil faena.

-Me retiro. Tengo que trabajar. Indicó Kaiba tras no haber tocado su plato.

-¿Es necesario?. Cuestionó la muchacha con mirada piadosa.

-No iré a la empresa pero es preciso que trabaje en mis proyectos. Te veré después.

Dijo él acercándose a la chica para besarle la cien y salir del comedor sin despedirse de su cuñado.

Cuando ambos hermanos se quedaron en soledad, el rubio contempló el decaimiento y hasta la tristeza en los marrones ojos de su hermana.

-No te sientas mal. Ese patán es así.

-Lo sé. Sonrió Serenity.-Y a pesar de todo lo amo.

Joey no mencionó nada sino que trató de sonreír para infundirle un poco de valor a su triste hermana.

-¿Te parece si hoy salimos un poco al jardín?.

-No estoy de ánimos Joey. Pero si valoraría que me leyeras un poco. ¿Querrías?.

-Será un placer. Asintió el rubio tras sonreírle con sinceridad a la muchacha y dedicarse rápidamente a terminar con su desayuno.

Entre tanto el día avanzaba y mientras la pelirroja descansaba, Joey pudo percatarse por primera vez de lo solitaria y deprimente que era aquella casa.

Tan espontáneo como la idea de Kaiba él había llegado la noche anterior, instalándose en una de las muchas habitaciones que la mansión poseía.

Cierto, sus breves estancias en aquella casa no se comparaban con el vistazo más a fondo que en ese momento lanzaba a su alrededor y dedujo que la reciente remodelación que su hermana había hecho no era suficiente para darle más vida a aquella morada.

-Aunque eso no es todo. Murmuró, recordando lo seco que Kaiba era con su hermana.

Tal vez se debía a su presencia. No lo sabía pero estaba seguro que al menos el carácter del ojiazul no era tan estricto cuando estaba en su hogar.

-Típico de él. Siempre haciéndose el fuerte cuando estamos en confianza.

Aunque él tampoco podía quejarse y al parecer en cuestiones de expresar sentimientos ambos eran iguales.

No queriendo ofuscar su día caminó por la planta baja de la mansión, admirando los cuadros y cosas valiosas que se ubicaban por ahí.

En verdad jamás dejaría de admirar tanta belleza y le pareció que era la primera vez que pisaba aquella casa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?.

-Gracias Ed. Solo estoy mirando. Pensé que no estabas.

-Recuerde que yo debo estar en donde el jefe esté.

Ed guiñó cómplice y Joey sonrió un poco. Le era difícil creer que aquel fuerte y a simple vista temido hombre pudiera albergar un gran y bondadoso corazón.

Pero lo tenía y el rubio podía sentirse más en confianza con él sabiendo la discreción que poseía.

-Dime una cosa Ed. ¿Por qué esta casa es tan tétrica?.

-Bueno, cada casa tiene lo suyo. Incluso la más feliz del mundo.

-Lo sé pero pensé que cuando Serenity viniera a vivir aquí las cosas cambiarían.

-¿Entonces piensa que jamás ha sido así?.

-Al menos cuando Noa vivía esta casa tenía más luz que ahora. A pesar de las imposiciones de su padre. Pensé que cuando Mokuba naciera todo en el carácter de Seto cambiaría.

El fiel guardaespaldas sonrió e invitó a Joey a entrar en la pequeña sala de Té que la pelirroja tenía para ella.

-He de decirle que las cosas cambiaron. Afirmó el hombre retomando la conversación.

-Pero no como todos pensábamos.

-¿Es decir que ella no está feliz con él?.

-Oh no, todo lo contrario. El señor Kaiba lo está aunque no lo aparente solo que...usted bien conoce al señor y sabe el porqué no puede expresarse.

-Demasiados años con su padre lo hicieron un témpano de hielo. Murmuró el rubio tras un suspiro.

-Exactamente. Pero recuerde que en un tiempo no fue así.

A pesar de las buenas intenciones de Ed Joey prefirió no pensar en nada. Ya suficiente hacía con permanecer en esa casa que a pesar de todo le traía muchos recuerdos.

-Quizá debería hablar con el señor. Ya que estará aquí una buena temporada, y al menos debería hacer el intento de "volver" a llevarse bien. Todo por la señora, claro está. Justificó el hombre cuando Joey estaba a punto de reclamar.

-Hago lo que puedo pero él me saca de mis casillas. Es un hombre insoportable. Gruñó el rubio.

-Ni que lo diga. Rió Ed de buena voluntad.- Pero entre usted y yo sabemos que es el más bondadoso del mundo.

-Y él más testarudo. Susurró Joey tras sonreír un poco.

Aquellas cualidades eran sin duda lo que terminaban por formar la misteriosa personalidad del castaño.

-Si quiere un consejo valla familiarizándose con todos por aquí. Mokuba es en cierta forma la estabilidad de la casa y si usted como su tío puede llegar a quererle un poquito, para los que aquí vivimos será mucho más reconfortante.

El rubio no comprendió del todo aquellas palabras pero en cierta forma Ed tenía razón.

Debía de ser franco y expresar que a pesar de ser adorable no terminaba por gustarle Mokuba.

Cruel tal vez, pero era la solapa de un trasfondo razonable.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta. Murmuró, mirando al hombre quien se sintió satisfecho por lo logrado.- Ed¿podría pedirte un favor?.

-El que guste y esté a mi alcance.

-Necesito ir a mi casa y traer algunas cosas aquí. ¿Podrías acompañarme?.

-Debo pedir permiso al jefe pero dadas las circunstancias no creo que se niegue.

-Muchas Gracias Ed.

-Estoy para servirle señor.

El guardaespaldas reverenció y se despidió del rubio, quien suspiró sonoramente a penas sentirse solo.

Había tanto que hacer y una incógnita por tiempo que lo respaldaba.

No era que la idea de vivir ahí le agradara pero lo estaba haciendo por su hermana quien evidentemente lo agradecía con el alma.

-Todo por ti. Musitó, reclinándose en el sofá para dormitar un poco mientras su mente se aclaraba.

Por otro lado Kaiba permanecía pensativo sobre su silla giratoria.

Las ventanas abiertas de par en par le daban un poco de luminosidad a su tétrico privado.

No le gustaba, pero un día y cuando Serenity recién había llegado a la mansión le había prohibido la oscuridad.

Una orden que en otras circunstancias habría denegado pero que proviniendo de ella debía obedecer sin chistar.

Amaba la oscuridad como un vampiro podría quizá amarla y eso era un lúgubre gusto que muy pocas personas le conocían.

Suspirando y sintiéndose tonto giró la azul mirada para toparse con un pequeño portarretratos estratégicamente oculto, el cual contenía una de las muchas fotografías que se habían salvado de ser destruidas.

En ella un muchacho de rasgos finos y de dulce sonrisa miraba la cámara con total soltura, mientras sus manos descansaban en el regazo que una silla de ruedas le permitía movilidad.

Él por su parte serio y un tanto ajeno miraba la misma cámara con renuencia. No le gustaban las fotografías pero en aquella ocasión había accedido por petición de Noa, su hermano menor.

Una faena completa había sido tomar aquella fotografía pero al final bien había valido la pena

Sonrió un poco mientras acariciaba la lisa superficie del cristal.

-Todo ha cambiado tanto que si miraras la mansión no la reconocerías. Siempre alegaste de que deseabas una chispa de vida por aquí y tú deseo se cumplió. Lastima que jamás lo verás.

La triste sonrisa desapareció cuando el portarretratos fue colocado nuevamente en su lugar.

Por más que lo intentaba no podía olvidarse simplemente de todo y despertar un día siendo otra persona.

El peso de sus decisiones y acciones lo perseguirían durante toda su vida y ante ello solo quedaba acostumbrarse y sentir pesadez absoluta por querer modificarlo todo.

Indudablemente ese día no podría hacer nada y todo eso había ocurrido a partir de que Joey había entrado nuevamente a sus vidas.

Antes de siquiera encontrar su número telefónico vivía con más tranquilidad, pero en el momento en que su esposa le exigió encontrarlo todo había vuelto a derrumbarse.

-O quizá jamás se fue el disturbio en mi interior. Tal vez solo estaba esperando una nueva señal para salir a flote y ahora que lo hace vuelvo a sentirme como un bastardo ansioso y perdido.

Ocultando el rostro bajo sus manos se permitió respirar una y otra vez hasta alcanzar la poca tranquilidad que podía encontrar, la cual se esfumó cuando el leve pero audible toque a la puerta lo interrumpió.

-Pase. Ordenó enderezándose y aparentando calma.

-Siento si te interrumpo. ¿Podemos hablar?.

Seto asintió y miró como Joey se acercaba a la silla frente a él tras haber cerrado la puerta.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Interrogó simulando que buscaba algunos papeles.

-Yo...solo quiero hablar.

-No tengo tiempo. Alegó y tal vez era verdad.

-Lo sé y no planeo quitarte mucho tiempo. Solo quiero hablar sobre mi hermana y del cómo...

-¿Se muere?. Creo que ya lo sabes. Por eso te pediría que no vuelvas a sacarla de su habitación sin autorización. Está saliendo de una crisis y se encuentra aun débil. Cualquier movimiento brusco podría afectarle.

-Pero...

-Pide autorización antes Wheeler. Por eso tiene una enfermera capacitada para ello.

Joey se sintió cual cachorro apaleado y supo que el loco de su cuñado tenía la razón. Había cometido una imprudencia en llevar a su hermana al comedor pero no le gustaba mirar a la chica sumida en la triste y parca soledad de su habitación.

Más si deseaban conservarla un poco más debía tomar las precauciones debidas y acatar órdenes médicas.

-¿Y bien?. Indagó el castaño ante el repentino silencio de su visita.

-Tienes razón. Admito que me equivoqué y no volverá a suceder.

-Eso espero. No quiero que cualquier estupidez la haga sufrir.

El rubio bajó la mirada. No por el reto del ojiazul sino por la fuerte punzada que atravesó su corazón desalmadamente.

A pesar de la frialdad en el castaño era evidente que Serenity le importaba y mucho. De no ser así¿por qué el millonario se preocuparía tanto por ella?.

Una sombra oscura se posó en su mirada y tuvo que reconocer, aunque doliera la verdad, que las esperanzas ya jamás volverían a levantarse. Ese era su destino y debía aceptarlo por difícil que pareciera.

-¿Tienes algo más que decirme?. Estoy ocupado.

-No, solo que trataré de adaptarme lo más pronto posible a esta nueva situación.

-Más te vale. De eso depende la estabilidad de tú hermana.

-Si, claro.

Joey se incorporó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida. Ahí ya no tenía nada que hacer. O eso pensaba.

-Serenity está tan débil que no puede ni siquiera cargar a su propio hijo. De eso te habrás enterado en el desayuno.

Aquella revelación sobresaltó al muchacho quien giró para mirar al que hablaba calmadamente.

-Eso...no lo sabía.

-Su cuerpo tan débil no puede sostenerle por lo que la mayoría del tiempo lo pasa sentada o sobre la cama.

Hay ocasiones en las que la silla de ruedas ayuda pero últimamente ni eso puede sostenerla. Por ello me sorprendió verla en el desayuno.

-¿Es decir que jamás desayunas con ella?.

Seto negó subiendo la mirada.

-En el comedor no. En su habitación. Raramente utilizamos ese salón de no ser por alguna visita o por su disponibilidad.

Joey entonces comenzó a comprender la gravedad de aquella mortal enfermedad.

-Para ella el hecho de que te encuentres aquí es un logro y una felicidad que jamás nadie le ha dado.

Sacó fuerzas de donde se creía que no había y te acompañó al comedor. Cosa que seguramente tú le insinuaste.

El rubio asintió, haciéndole ver al millonario que no estaba equivocado.

-Tú eres parte esencial en el mundo de ella y tenerte cerca es una luz entre la oscuridad que no debemos desperdiciar si la deseamos más tiempo entre nosotros.

-¿Pero cuanto más?.

-Eso no podremos saberlo hasta llegado el momento. Mientras tanto te sugiero que comiences a acostumbrarte a lo que ella te sugiera y más le importe.

-¿Qué quieres decir?. Cuestionó sin comprender del todo aquellas palabras.

Seto enarcó una ceja para después volver a bajar la mirada y buscar la portátil que guardaba en un cajón.

-Si tienes un poco de sentido común lo comprenderás a su tiempo. Ahora déjame. Tengo mucho que hacer.

Kaiba tenía la habilidad de confundirlo algunas veces y en aquella ocasión no fue la excepción. Más sin embargo y a pesar de la incertidumbre se dio a la tarea de comprender las quizá primeras sinceras palabras que le daba a partir de su reencuentro.

Tantas nuevas cosas y de algo Joey estaba seguro: tendría que acostumbrarse a aquella nueva vida principalmente por su hermana y en segundo lugar por él mismo.

Tal vez y entrando en la claridad de la existencia podría comenzar a curar heridas que hasta ese momento no habían sanado con nada.

-Adaptarme, es lo único que necesito.

Continuará...

Más cosas que saber y nuevos personajes por descubrir. Ahora creo que se dan una idea del porque he puesto a Mokuba como hijo y no como hermano. Si no, descuiden, ya a su tiempo las cosas se entenderán

Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo, sobre todo por esperarme a actualizar. Por cuestiones de tiempo no puedo hacerlo tan deprisa pero créanme que estoy haciendo lo posible.

Todo lo que quieran decirme estoy a su disposición dejándome siempre su mail para tener una más directa comunicación

Cuídense mucho y hagan caso a la nota del principio, que es más fácil entender lo que sucede si se ve desde esa perspectiva. Bueno, al menos eso pienso yo '''

Vendali, su amiga:

**KLF**


	5. Chapter 5

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Despedidas**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** le miraba desde el marco de la puerta sin mediar palabra. Tan solo le miraba y eso era ya suficiente intromisión.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?. Interrogó, sintiéndose tonto ante el inusual silencio que había entre los dos.

Siempre era Joey quien hablaba mientras él escuchaba impaciente o algunas veces con atención.

Escuchar el silencio donde nunca existía era cosa extraña para los que compartían vida con el rubio Wheeler.

-Si. Asintió el muchacho quien miraba atentamente por si acaso dejaba algo en aquella modesta pero suficiente habitación.

-Entonces no te detendré. Si haz solucionado los problemas que tenías estoy feliz por ti.

Joey elevó la mirada y la posó sobre el castaño quien repentinamente se sintió nervioso.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada. Solo que en el tiempo que llevo viviendo contigo es la primera vez que me dices eso.

Gabriel tragó con dificultad. La infalible sonrisa Wheeler había aparecido y ni el ser más helado del mundo podía contra ella.

-Lo que pasa es que…jamás me había visto en la necesidad de decirlo. Comunicó el muchacho tras aclararse la garganta y pasear su peso en una y otra pierna.

-Aja, si. Lo que digas.

-No me creas entonces.

-Si te creo pero algo me hace pensar que lo estas diciendo porque vas a quedarte solo en esta casa.

-¿Yo?. Tengo a muchas personas que querrían compartir la casa conmigo. Es más, voy a vivir solo.

Joey no pudo ocultar la risa que le precedió al "digno" comentario del inglés quien repentinamente sintió demasiado acalorada las mejillas.

-Si Gabriel, yo también voy a extrañarte. Pero recuerda, no es para siempre. Por ello más te vale tener esta habitación desocupada para cuando regrese.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que quiero que regreses?.

Joey rodó la valija hasta posarse frente al otro quien le miraba altiva y hasta amenazadoramente.

-No se, tus ojos me lo dicen.

Fue la simple respuesta que desarmó al muchacho quien tras un suspiro cerró la habitación que durante mucho tiempo había pertenecido a su amigo.

-Espero que todo se solucione de alguna manera. No conozco a tú hermana pero por el modo que tienes de hablar de ella se que es un encanto.

-Lo es. Si que lo es. Afirmó Joey guardándose una manzana en la chaqueta.- Por eso ahora debo encargarme de que continúe así.

-Si.

Y después de que el muchacho hubo llegado esa mañana y anunciado que viviría con su hermana, el momento de las despedidas había llegado.

Ninguno de los dos era bueno para tal cosa. Mucho menos Gabriel a quien no se le daba demostrar demasiado el afecto.

-Bueno viejo, hasta aquí podemos llegar como…

-¿Compañeros de departamento?.

-Iba a decir: relación pasajera pero eso suena mejor.

Gabriel golpeó levemente el hombro de su compañero para después sonreírle con un poco de tristeza.

-Voy a extrañarte cabeza hueca. Pero se que te vas para bien.

-Si. Eso espero yo también.

-Háblame de vez en cuando. Siquiera para molestarme cuando más necesito silencio.

Joey sonrió. Era algo natural en él hablar e interrumpir cuando no debía. No podía excusarse por ello y aun así sabía que era su muy especial manera de ganarse a las personas. Por difíciles que estas fueran.

-Cuídate viejo y no descuides esas bolsas que el día en que llegue a ser grande te contrataré para que lleves mis finanzas.

-Eso sucederá si me vuelvo loco.

Ambos sonrientes se estrecharon la mano o al menos eso quiso hacer el moreno pero Joey tenía otros planes.

Sin previo aviso el rubio haló a su compañero y le abrazó con fuerza.

Tres años no se pasaban en vano y aunque a simple vista no podían catalogarse como amigos debido a su diversidad de caracteres, en el fondo si que lo eran.

-Ten cuidado Joey. Pase lo que pase te apoyaré.

-Gracias Gabriel. Muchas gracias.

Un momento memorable mientras el abrazo servía para intensificar una buena amistad y un valor que se requería más que nunca.

Después de unos momentos el par de chicos se separaron y trataron de sonreír. Al menos el rubio quien rápidamente se limpió unas cuantas lágrimas de los ojos.

-No seas llorica. Anda vete ya o terminarás por contagiarme de tu sentimentalismo.

-Ah, no cambias Gabriel.

-Ni tú.

Entre risas Joey abrió la puerta y sin voltear entró en el ascensor quien de inmediato se cerró tras él.

Ya estaba. Había salido de aquella vida para entrar en otra. Pero como le había dicho al inglés, eso no era para siempre y esperaba que cuando su lapsus se terminara volvieran a recibirlo en aquella casa que había sido su hogar más estable.

-¿Todo bien?. Indagó Ed mientras ayudaba al muchacho a cargar la valija.

-Si. Pero no me gustan las despedidas. Anunció tratando de sonreír un poco.

-Son duras, pero indispensables. Aunque no lo crea.

-Lo sé. Pero no dejan de ser difíciles.

Joey le había pedido al guardaespaldas que aguardara afuera. Lo que había hecho quería realizarlo solo. De lo contrario jamás lo habría podido hacer.

-¿Está listo para irnos?.

-Si.

Ambos entraron en el auto que Kaiba les había prestado. Sin duda lujoso y de marca reconocida pero para el rubio seguía siendo un auto. Aquel que lo llevaría a su destino.

-¿Quiere que hagamos alguna otra parada?.

-No…Si. Una más y después podemos ir a la mansión.

-Lo que ordene.

Joey hecho un último vistazo a su viejo vecindario por el espejo a su lado.

Muchas cosas dejaba en ese lugar pero era necesario el cambio.

Así pues cuando suspiró al doblar una esquina le deseó mucha suerte al muchacho que sin él saberlo lo despidió desde la ventana con un sentimiento parecido a la tristeza.

-Qué tengas mucha suerte, Joey.

Todo lo que Ed había deseado en su vida era proteger a otros que lo necesitaban.

Su idea distaba mucho a lo que en la actualidad era pero podía decirse que amaba su trabajo y la paga por supuesto no era mala.

Había terminado bajo el mandato de Seto Kaiba después de servir por varios años en una compañía de seguridad privada, que más que trabajo solo le había dado dolores de cabeza.

Era servicial y atento pese a su complexión ruda y hasta temerosa y había sabido ganarse la confianza del magnate genio después de un rudo recorrido.

Evidentemente el muchacho necesitaba de mucha seguridad por lo que no era extraño mirarle con dos o tres fornidos guardaespaldas cada que daba una conferencia de prensa o se presentaba en lugares públicos.

La labor de la seguridad del magnate estaba basada en complejos sistemas de resguardo, así como también de un código ético y profesional que muy pocas personas en la actualidad aun conservaban.

Él había cumplido con el perfil y posterior a un atentado contra el muchacho él había pasado a ser el jefe de su seguridad.

Ed lo recordaba perfectamente bien. Había sido el día en que el fallecido Gozaburo Kaiba había salido de la ciudad dejando KC bajo el mando de su hijo mayor.

La misma rutina de siempre: salir de casa, viajar en limosina hasta la corporación y aguardar a que el muchacho saliera para regresar a la casona.

Un trabajo sencillo si se hacía con cuidado pero que exigía de toda la precaución posible.

Ese día un tráfico descomunal había hecho que la limosina se desviara varias calles de su ruta cotidiana por lo que él, viajando siempre en un auto aparte, había presentido lo peor.

Por ello y tras tratarse de comunicar con su jefe se había percatado de que la comunicación con la limosina estaba perdida y recurriendo a su entrenamiento profesional había actuado.

Rápidamente y gracias al sistema de rastreo de la limosina habían podido dar con ella, la cual como se imaginaba había sido raptada y ocultada en un barrio poco categórico de aquella ciudad.

Sin más Ed había entrado en acción, descubriendo el secuestro del multimillonario hijo de Gozaburo Kaiba.

La pelea había sido ardua y difícil, venciendo al final el cuerpo de seguridad con solo una baja.

El ojiazul había sido sedado para evitar intromisiones y cuando este hubo despertado en el hospital se enteró rápidamente de todo lo que había pasado.

Expresando por primera vez su agradecimiento le había entregado a Ed un generoso donativo y el puesto más alto entre su personal.

Ed al fin había conseguido su cometido y aunque la labor de protección le privaba de varias cosas, su felicidad por proteger a alguien era todo el regocijo que podía recibir.

-¿Ocurre algo?.

-No señor. Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

Kaiba asintió mientras esperaba el informe de su mejor elemento. Un hombre que sin duda le era muy valioso no solo por sus servicios sino por su confidencia y lealtad.

-Era un vecindario normal. A mi me pareció bastante decente.

-¿Decente como de buena posición?.

-Yo diría que mediana posición social.

Seto enarcó la ceja izquierda y cruzó los brazos. Señal de que escuchaba atentamente lo que su guardaespaldas le relataba.

-No pude mirar al ex compañero del señor Wheeler, pero puedo decirle que la despedida entre ellos fue algo emotiva.

-Joey siempre hace de una gota de agua un mar.

-Si me permite decirlo, esta vez creo que tuvo motivos por los cuales hacerlo.

Kaiba sonrió con ironía, sin embargo le indicó a Ed que continuara.

-Después nos dirigimos al teatro.

-Obvio. Él no puede vivir sin esa palabra.

-Lo más curioso fue que las personas adentro le recibieron con una sonrisa y después desapareció unos veinte minutos para aparecerse en compañía de una chica.

-¿Una chica?. Indagó Kaiba aparentando seriedad.

-Si. Linda si me permite agregar. Pero demasiado…estrambótica para él.

-¿Estrambótica?. ¿En qué sentido?.

Ed se acomodó de mejor forma sobre la silla. Aquel interrogatorio le parecía demasiado tonto. Pero conocía demasiado bien a su jefe como para no saber lo que detrás de todo aquello se encontraba.

Por ello habló con franqueza. Sabiendo que no estaba traicionando ni la confianza de su patrón ni la del rubio a quien había acompañado esa mañana.

-Muy dark señor.

-Así que sus gustos cambiaron después de todo. Clásico en él. Fue el mormullo que Ed prefirió dejar como tal.

-Con ella se fue, señor.

-Y seguramente te dejó a ti la labor de llevar su equipaje.

-Así es, señor.

-Idiota. Ya verá cuando regrese a casa.

Ed habría reído un poco ante la imagen que tenía delante. Pero haberlo hecho le habría costado seguramente el empleo y la cabeza, por ello con toda la seriedad que un guardaespaldas debía tener fue como aguardó la siguiente orden del que se paseaba de uno a otro lado de la habitación.

-Retírate, necesito pensar.

-Como ordene, señor.

-Una cosa más Ed.

-¿Si?.

-¿Aun tienes la valija de Joey en el auto?.

-Si señor.

-Eso es todo. Retírate.

A Ed no terminó por gustarle la sonrisa maniaca que su patrón había expresado un segundo antes.

Tal vez algo planeaba y como siempre tendría que ser él quien velara por la seguridad. No solo de él sino del chico a quien seguramente pertenecería la otra algarabía.

-Cielos, parecen niños. Pero al menos vuelve a sonreír. Murmuró entrando al ascensor para ocupar su puesto dentro de la corporación.

Por otro lado Kaiba continuaba sonriendo. No por nada era un genio y sus ideas en ocasiones eran demasiado buenas como para ser verdad.

Mucho más cuado podía desquitarse contra la persona menos "afortunada".

Sonriendo así y sintiéndose un poco más vivo que de costumbre retomó sus labores mientras pensaba en el regocijo que muy pronto obtendría.

-¿Señor?. Su diseñadora de imagen por la línea cuatro. ¿Paso la llamada?.

-Si, hazlo.

De inmediato el ojiazul tomó el auricular y aguardó a que la voz dulce de la mujer del otro lado de la línea apareciera.

-Hola Seto.

-Desde hace días que espero tú llamada. ¿Puedes decirme que es lo que hacías?.

-Digamos que no eres mi único cliente, querido.

-Debería.

-¿Celoso a caso?.

-No entremos en detalles¿quieres?.

-Lo que digas.

La voz femenina pareció sonreír ante la última sugerencia de su cliente, mientras que el ojiazul se atrevía a sonreír un poco.

Aquella charla era tan común entre los dos que ya era natural.

-¿Y cómo ha estado mi cliente favorito?.

-Cómo siempre.

-Seto. Te he dicho ya que no hables de esa forma. Me haces pensar que eres una especie de robot con una grabadora incluida.

-¿Y no lo soy a caso?. Eso es lo que dicen allá afuera.

-Oh, entonces ya se porque tanta la urgencia en encontrarme. Por un momento pensé que en realidad me necesitabas a mi y no a la profesional que soy.

Seto suspiró hondo. La pequeña línea de la sensibilidad femenina jamás había sido su fuerte y tal como él era jamás la comprendería.

Las mujeres era demasiado complicadas a su manera de ver las cosas y por tal habría que tratarlas con mucho más cuidado.

-Lo siento, pero te contraté para una labor en específica.

Si, aquello estaba bien al menos para no crear otra cosa.

Por el otro lado la mujer rió de buen agrado al escuchar la respuesta de su cliente.

-Tan típico de ti querido. Pero ya estoy acostumbrado a eso.

-Dejándonos de rodeos y tontas excusas enfoquémonos a los que nos concierne. ¿Te parece?.

-Claro, claro. Después de todo ese es mi trabajo. ¿Para que soy buena entonces?.

El castaño giró sobre su silla para admirar la colorida ciudad a esa hora del día.

Dado el tráfico pero el visible y hasta bonito paisaje podía decirse que la ciudad a sus pies era realmente hermosa, aunque en ocasiones no parecía así.

-Te haz quedado callado Seto. Debo entonces deducir que el problema es mayor al que me supuse.

-Creo que esta vez no podrás solucionarlo con un Versage y una colonia italiana.

-¿Tan grave es?.

-Digamos que alguien comenzó a divulgar algunas tonterías sobre mi y me temo que eso ha afectado mi imagen más de la cuenta.

-¿Puedes ser más específico?.

Kaiba odiaba los chismes. Los odiaba como nada en el mundo y a pesar de que sabía eran la base de una mercadotecnia benéfica para él. No terminaba de tolerarlos.

Por eso siempre que una noticia suya sacudía demasiado al mundo él entonces entraba en acción para de alguna forma desmentirla, poner en su lugar a los difamadores o hacer alguna cosa que enfocara la atención de las personas en algo que no fuera siempre su misteriosa vida.

-¿Seto?.

-¿En dónde estás?.

-En una rivera Francesa bellísima. Y déjame decirte que muy lujosa también.

-Qué vida la tuya. Susurró entre envidioso y sensato. Jamás dejaría entre ver sus emociones.

-Si, lo sé. Pero en lo que estábamos, querido.

Kaiba sonrió. Por algo había contratado a esa chica.

-Los paparazzi me enferman. Te envíe un correo con la copia de una de tantas revistillas de quinta. En ella hablan sobre…

-Oh si, ya lo veo.

El ojiazul aguardó unos momentos hasta que la chica tras el auricular volvió a emitir una exclamación. Esta vez mucho más prolongada.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí?. Te descuidaste mucho mi querido Kaiba.

-¿Tú crees?.

-Las fotografías hablan por si mismas querido y me temo que es un chisme bastante grande como para solucionarlo con un módico obsequio al editor.

-Demasiado. No voy a rebajarme.

-Seto, Seto, olvidas las reglas. Tú solo mírate bonito que yo me encargo de lo demás.

-Pero esto no es más que una calumnia. Objetó molesto el muchacho. Odiaba que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer.

-Cálmate, lo solucionaremos. Pero no por teléfono. Sería demasiado riesgoso.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?.

-¿Sería demasiado pedirte que volarás hasta acá?.

El parco silencio del muchacho le dio la respuesta a la muchacha.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Ya entendí. Déjame entonces ver lo que puedo hacer y vuelvo a comunicarme contigo.

-Si tardas demasiado esto va a complicarse de verdad y no quiero que chismes estúpidos como este enturbien la paz de mi hogar. ¿Entendiste?.

-Claro, entendí.

La débil voz de la muchacha le dio a entender al genio que esta pensaba con seriedad.

Su mente era brillante y sino catalogada en la genialidad, al menos era confiable y sabía lo que hacía.

Personas como ella lograban satisfacer por completo al exigente Seto Kaiba.

-Por el momento cuídate las espaldas mientras pienso en algo más.

-Estaré esperando tú llamada. No tardes o yo mismo tomaré medidas extremas.

-No creo que demandar sea lo más apropiado.

-No. Pero es lo mejor.

-Aguarda un poco solamente, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-De acuerdo.

-Nos vemos entonces, señor Gruñón.

El castaño colgó el auricular para después estirar los dedos de sus manos.

Cuando se encontraba bajo presión solía friccionar sus manos al extremo de amoratarlas y eso no era bueno para su tensión.

Pero era tan innato ya como apretar la mandíbula y sentir que los dientes se deshacían bajo tanta tensión.

Un hombre como él tenía razones por las cuales vivir de esa manera y aunque no terminaba por gustarle debía soportarlo y buscar rápidas soluciones para los imprevistos como aquel, dónde una revista había publicado fotografías realmente embarazosas que hasta ese momento Serenity no había visto.

Era degradante y vergonzoso. Pero cuando la prensa sobrepasaba muchas veces su propia libertad. Ahí se formaban los problemas.

Por el momento no podía hacer nada más que esperar a que su diseñadora de imagen solucionara aquel problema y orar porque su mujer no se enterara de cosas que prefería continuar guardando en secreto.

Natalia observaba con detenimiento al rubio que aguardaba por sus capuchinos.

Era un chico bastante atractivo. El tiempo había sido benévolo con él pues los cambios físicos y hasta emocionales le favorecían bastante.

Continuaba siendo el muchacho divertido y hasta aniñado que había conocido en la universidad pero ciertas cosas de esos cambios lo hacían irremplazable y hasta querido.

El director los había citado ese día para un ensayo repentino y ella se había encargado de mandar el mensaje al móvil del rubio quien hubo llegado media hora tarde pero seguro.

Enterarse después de que el muchacho deseaba hablar con ella era algo bastante inusual del siempre bromista chico.

Para ella Joey era muy importante. No solo porque se trataba de un muy buen amigo, sino del tal vez más "normal" de todos.

Su aire despreocupado, su pasión por el trabajo. Su pinta de galán de películas americanas le dotaban de una gracia y atractivos únicos. Los cuales ella habría sabido aprovechar sino existiera un pequeño inconveniente que los convertía solamente en amigos.

-Aquí tienes. Capuchino con una pizca de vainilla.

-Gracias.

-Es un placer.

El chico tomó asiento frente a ella y fue entonces que la verdadera charla comenzó.

-¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que deseas hablarme, Joey?.

-Voy a dejar la obra y quería comunicártelo antes que a los demás.

Si Natalia no se atragantó por poco y lo hacía. Tal vez había escuchado mal y su gris mirada interrogó de más a la melada.

-No escuchaste mal. Me voy. Me retiro por un tiempo.

-Pero…pero…

-Es una decisión que me tomó demasiado tiempo. Pero se que es lo mejor.

-Pero…¿estas loco?.

-No. Digamos que necesito dejar algunas cosas si deseo otras.

La sonrisita del rubio solo hizo enfadar a la dark

-Eres un mentiroso Joseph Wheeler¿y sabes qué, jamás comprenderé el porqué lo eres.

-No miento Natalia. Es la verdad. Necesito alejarme de las tablas por un tiempo. Al menos hasta que…mi hermana se recupere.

Natalia amaba el teatro tanto como Joey y aun así no comprendía el porque de tal decisión. Sabía que algo muy poderoso había hecho al rubio cambiar de opinión. Solo podía existir esa explicación.

-¿Ella te lo pidió?. Interrogó tratando de reponerse.

-No. Y jamás lo haría.

-¿Entonces?. ¿Por qué cometes una locura?. Sabes que esto puede ser el impulso que estabas esperando. Si te rindes ahora tal vez jamás vuelvas…

-Lo sé. Estoy conciente de eso Natalia, pero aun así no puedo revocar mi decisión.

La chica se encontraba realmente pasmada. ¿Qué era lo que había sucedido en aquellos días de no verse?.

-Dime una cosa Joey¿lo estas haciendo por tú hermana o por…?

-Por ella. Todo lo que hago es por ella y lo sabes.

-Si, pero no lo comprendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio unos momentos. Si continuaban hablando lo más probable era que fueran a herirse o tal vez a decir cosas de las cuales responsables no serían.

Era mejor meditar primero antes de cometer una imprudencia.

-Yo…¿ya hablaste con el director?.

-Si, hoy lo hice y al igual que tú no quería comprenderme.

-Es natural. Bufó la chica.

-Pero lo hizo y me deseó suerte.

-Yakima es un idiota. Pero aun así es buen director.

-Lo es.

-¿Y de que vas a sostenerte Joey?. Esto te daba al menos para comer y pagar la renta con Gabriel. ¿Qué harás mientras tanto?.

Joey siempre había ganado su propio dinero y jamás había gustado de las limosnas o lastimas. Más sin embargo, ya que se encontraba en esas circunstancias no le quedaba más que encontrar algo mejor que hacer para sostenerse.

-No lo sé. Aun lo estoy pensando.

-Aun no entiendo tu decisión. ¿Por qué irte?.

-Porque el teatro me quita demasiado tiempo y yo lo que necesito es de él para estar al lado de mi hermana. ¿No entiendes Natalia?. Serenity se esta muriendo y yo necesito…debo estar a su lado.

Las lágrimas obstinadas en no salir de aquellos marrones ojos le hicieron comprender a la Dark la gravedad del problema.

-Lo siento. No sabía.

Musitó apenada. Por un momento había pensado que el rubio dejaba las tablas por algún capricho incomprensible.

-Ella me necesita y por ahora el teatro es un factor secundario en el cual no deseo estar. Al menos no mientras todo esto sucede.

-Ojalá las cosas se solucionaran.

-Ojalá. Pero ya no puede ser.

Natalia sostuvo la mano de Joey y este agradeció el gesto. Todo lo referente a Serenity lo debilitaba enormemente y sentirse vulnerable era algo de lo cual no gustaba demostrar. Al menos no frente a personas ajenas a su confianza.

-Tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. Ya lo verás. Tú regresarás a las tablas y ella a su vida.

-Quisiera creerlo pero Seto dice que…

-¿Seto?.

Y el muchacho recordó que no le había relatado de su nueva vida, por ello tratando de recuperarse le contó todo lo que había sucedido en esos días y que ella desconocía.

Cuando el relato finalizó Natalia no sabía que decir. Simplemente aquello era para un drama de novela.

-Cielos. ¿Así que ahora vives con él?.

-Con ellos. Rectificó Joey mirando el vaso medio vacío de café.

-Si, claro. Claro.

-No te veo muy convencida.

-Lo que sucede es que…mira, por algo se dieron las cosas y si tú estas dando lo mejor de ti por tu hermana. Adelante. Solo mantén los ojos muy abiertos y cuídate mucho.

-Hablas como si fuera a sucederme algo. Sonrió el muchacho, pero la seriedad de su compañera le hizo borrar la mueca de inmediato.

-Solo digo la verdad, y lo sabes.

-Si.

Joey bajó la mirada y tras suspirar un momento decidió que esa conversación debía finalizar.

Su hermana debía estarlo esperando en casa y no podía dejarla demasiado tiempo sola.

-Debo irme.

-Lo sé y espero que puedas solucionar al menos algo.

-Esperemos.

-Mantengamos contacto. Al menos para saber en que te emplearás de hoy en adelante.

-Si. No me importaría cocinar dentro de la mansión si me pagan. Pero creo que Azako protestaría a ello y con ella toda la casa.

-Me lo imagino.

La muchacha entonces en un inesperado brote de sensibilidad abrazó al rubio quien con sonrisa en labios agradeció el gesto.

-Cuídate.

-Lo haré. Igual que tú.

Ambos se despidieron dentro del local, por lo que Natalia no pudo mirar a su amigo partir.

Lo que le había contado realmente era alarmante y algo le decía que era solo el principio de un largo camino.

-Y aun no sabes lo peor. Murmuró, sabiendo que dentro de su mochila ocultaba una revista que planeaba mostrarle al rubio pero que debido a los acontecimientos prefirió no hacer.

Solo esperaba que Joey no se metiera en problemas y que estos no lo buscaran a él.

Todo lo que le deseaba era felicidad. Aunque con el clima parco que le rodeaba eso sería un poco improbable de conseguir.

Serenity miró arribar a su hermano desde su habitación y en menos de lo planeado él estuvo a su lado para saludarla.

-Perdón por el retrazo.

-Descuida, tienes tú vida y yo comprendo. Yo no planeo acapararte hermano.

El muchacho sonrió y besó la frente de la muchacha.

-Bien¿qué deseas hacer hoy?.

-Me siento algo cansada aun para tratar de hacer algo.

-Entonces nos quedaremos aquí y hablaremos de lo que quieras.

Pero la muchacha denegó la oferta de la mejor manera que conocía: sonriendo.

-Yo tenía otro tipo de planes para ti Joey y espero que no me lo tomes a mal por insistir. Yo solo quiero que se lleven bien.

-¿Es algo referente a tú marido?.

La mueca de desagrado de Joey hizo reír a la pelirroja quien negó entre risas y tos.

-No, no, nada de eso. Dijo ella cuando se hubo recuperado con ayuda de su hermano.- Yo me refiero a Mokuba.

-¿Mokuba?. ¿Qué le pasa?.

-No es que le pase nada. Lo que yo deseo es que te lleves bien con él y puedas llegar a quererlo un poco.

Serenity le pedía que viajara a la luna y regresara con la prueba de que esta era realmente de queso.

Era algo improbable pero no imposible y aunque el rubio habría querido negarse o salir de la situación por cualquier medio, no pudo.

Recordando las palabras de Kaiba su sentido común le indicó que para su hermana lo más importante al menos era su hijo y si ella deseaba unirlos trataría de complacerla. Aunque no terminara de convencerse él mismo de que todo aquello no estaba muy bien.

-De acuerdo. Trataré de hacerlo.

-Excelente. Sonrió la muchacha con ímpetu.- Vayamos entonces. Naya necesita un respiro.

Con sumo cuidado Joey ayudó a su hermana a llegar a la habitación del bebé, la cual se encontraba decorada de azul tenue con rastros de lo que parecían nubes blancas y acolchonadas.

El aroma continuaba siendo dulce y el que seguramente un bebé imprimía en el lugar donde reposaba.

-No está dormido. A esta hora Naya suele hacer los ejercicios con él.

¿Ejercicios?. Murmuró el rubio temiendo que sucediera lo que la última vez al gritar.

-Como sabes no podemos arriesgarnos a que Moki pueda enfermar como yo, por eso a parte de ser una muy buena estimulación temprana nos preocupamos porque su salud esté en perfecto estado con unos ejercicios que el pediatra nos ha aconsejado.

-Vaya, este niño si que recibe mucha atención.

Serenity sonrió y con dificultad se sentó sobre la mecedora que ella misma había escogido por catálogo.

-Señora, no debería salir de su habitación.

-No va a pasarme nada Naya. Solo he venido a traer a mi hermano.

La muchacha observó al rubio quien a su vez desvió la mirada para evitar toparse con la seguramente desaprobación de la muchacha.

Pero su hermana era obstinada y jamás cedería hasta ver cumplidas sus peticiones.

-Señora¿no cree que aun es demasiado pronto como para que el señor…

-Tonterías. Denegó la pelirroja en el acto.- Joey es el tío de Mokuba y tiene todo el derecho de cargarlo cuando lo desee.

-Pero señora.

-No me contradigas Naya. Sabes que no cambiaré de parecer.

Aunque la dulzura jamás dejó la voz de la muchacha, Joey pudo percatarse de la molestia y al parecer la doncella también pues con suma pena le cedió el niño con mucha más rapidez que las veces anteriores.

-Si no se le ofrece nada, iré por la botella del niño. Con permiso.

La doncella se excusó dejando la privacidad suficiente que los hermanos necesitaban.

-Naya es un poco celosa con el niño. Pero tiene que comprender que ella no es su madre.

Joey acercó al bebé hasta la muchacha quien con todo el amor del mundo le acarició y le habló palabras dulces que el rubio no comprendió del todo bien.

Más sin embargo si comprendió el dolor que seguramente Serenity llevaba en el corazón al no poder sostener o estar cerca de su bebé. Por ello entonces trató de ser más cooperativo en lo que ella le pidiera.

-Ahora tú. Le indicó ella y él frunció el entrecejo al escucharla.

-¿Yo?.

-Claro. Debes presentarte adecuadamente con él. Solo te ha visto en dos breves ocasiones y no creo que basten para que él te recuerde.

Joey pensó que aquella era la locura más grande que había escuchado en su vida, pero debido a la fervorosa mirada de su hermana y al movimiento entre sus brazos cedió en negativas y se dispuso a hacer lo que le pedían.

-Siéntate y sostenlo frente a ti. Mírale a los ojos cuando le hables. Es un contacto importante para él.

-Yo…

-Dile tú nombre.

-Cielos.

Joey ocupó una silla no muy alejada de la pelirroja y fue como entonces sucedió lo que no esperaba.

Al hacer contacto con los azules ojos del niño, Joey percibió una corriente que lo arrastraba a hacer lo impensable.

Sus manos se aferraron en torno a la criaturita y mientras esta parpadeaba admirando los castaños ojos del rubio, él se deleitaba con la suavidad y lo frágil que resultaba aquel pequeño ser.

-Hola. Murmuró y estuvo seguro de no haberlo dicho pero la falta de movimiento del infante le indicó que había sido escuchado.- Yo soy…Tú tío Joey. Pero puedes decirme Joey.

Serenity rió desde su lugar y él se imaginó tonto pero momentáneamente feliz por lo que hacía.

-Dile más. Aconsejó la muchacha que se había reclinado en la silla mientras el vaivén la adormecía.

-No se que más decirle. No soy bueno con los niños.

-Él entenderá lo que quieras contarle.

No era el mejor de los estímulos pero así lo aceptó el rubio por lo que mirando de nuevo al angelito fue como comenzó con un monólogo de quién era y él porqué estaba en aquella casa.

Cada una de sus palabras fueron seguidas con total atención por el bebé, quien en actos reflejos sonreía para él y le hacían sentir increíblemente desconcertado pero estable. Como jamás en su vida.

La renuencia de acercarlo más a su pecho aun estaba presente, pero cuando miró a su lado tratando de indicarle a su hermana que su hijo le había babeado la mano la descubrió totalmente dormida y relajada en la silla.

Ante esto entonces Joey no tuvo más remedio que permanecer en su sitio y continuar hablando o mirando al niño que poco a poco se acomodó en su pecho al escuchar los latidos rítmicos de su corazón.

Él no sabía lo que ocurría pero podía percibir una cierta calidez dentro de su pecho que jamás había conocido.

Mokuba era la viva imagen de Seto en cierta forma y tener una parte de él entre los brazos solo le hizo pensar en lo mucho que ese pequeño pedazo de carne había hecho feliz a su hermana.

Él aun no encontraba una definición exacta a lo que sentía, pero bien podía catalogarse como una experiencia nueva que le brindaba sensaciones increíbles y las cuales, aunque incomprensible, deseaba seguir experimentando.

Esa noche cuando bajaba en busca de algo que comer, se encontró con el dueño de aquella casa.

-Buenas noches. Saludó, no muy convencido de hacerlo.

Seto simplemente le ignoró.

Joey, acostumbrado ya a eso tomó asiento a la mesa cuando recordó algo que le hizo dirigir la palabra nuevamente al ojiazul.

-¿Y Ed?.

-El paradero de mi guardaespaldas no es asunto tuyo, Wheeler.

Joey bufó indignado.

-Necesito que me regrese mi equipaje.

-¿Tú equipaje?. ¿Qué tendría que estar haciendo mi guardaespaldas con tú equipaje?.

-No voy a explicártelo. Solo deseo recuperarlo.

Seto, quien miraba atentamente la agenda de su próximo día desvió su mirada para posarla sobre el rubio que aguardaba una respuesta.

-Búscalo entonces.

Fue todo lo que el millonario dijo para regresar a sus ocupaciones.

El pequeño gruñido de Joey fue escuchado por la joven que servía la cena por lo que antes de que armara un desastre el rubio decidió buscar al guardaespaldas y recuperar su equipaje.

Lo que más deseaba era un baño.

Salió de la casa y se guió por las indicaciones del mayordomo, quien le sugirió tomara el lado sur si deseaba ir a la habitación de Ed.

Joey no comprendía cómo teniendo treinta habitaciones Ed dormía tan lejos de la construcción. Pero eso era algo que no le concernía por lo que enfocándose en lo suyo es como comenzó su labor.

Al cabo de quince minutos el rubio se encontraba totalmente perdido y no fue hasta que un pequeño lago a su derecha llamó su atención que pudo guiarse de mejor manera.

-¿Cómo una casa puede ser tan grande?. Se preguntó admirando la luz de la luna reflejándose sobre la superficie cristalina del agua.

Aquel pequeño lago hacía la diferencia en aquella enorme mansión, por lo que de inmediato lo convirtió en su lugar favorito.

Tal vez cuando su hermana se sintiera un poco mejor podría acompañarlo a aquel lugar a pasear, a hacer un pic-nic o incluso a nadar.

Esta última idea se le antojó deliciosa por lo que con esa imagen en mente planeó regresar a la casa y buscar a Ed por la mañana.

Pero algo curioso flotando por el lago le hizo detenerse y enfocar la mirada.

-¿Pero qué hace un zapato flotando así?.

Joey no lo comprendió pero no fue hasta que una camisa verde con botones metálicos se atoró en la orilla del lago que comprendió lo que sucedía.

-¡MALDITO KAIBA!.

Fue el grito que nadie escucho o al menos eso pensaba Joey mientras sin importarle que se mojara se introducía en el lago en busca de su ropa que nadie más que Kaiba habría podido lanzar al agua sin piedad.

-¿No sabes que nadar con ropa es de mala educación?.

-¡Kaiba!. Ya verás cuando salga. Gruñó el rubio amenazando al ojiazul con lo que parecía un calzoncillo.

-¿Pero mostrando cosas indebidas en mi casa?. Podría hacerte arrestar por ello Wheeler.

-Entonces que lo hagan pero por algo que valga la pena.

-¿Y según tú qué vale la pena?.

La sonrisa burlona del castaño contrastó con su cuerpo recargado sobre un árbol.

El muchacho estaba disfrutando plenamente de su broma y ni los gruñidos del rubio lo desconcentraban.

-Voy a golpearte.

-Qué miedo me das.

En un impulso Joey pretendió salir del lago pero un paso en falso le provocó resbalar y caer de bruces en el agua. Lo que escucho apenas salir fue la carcajada de Kaiba quien no podía creer la ineptitud del otro muchacho.

-Maldito. Deja de reírte.

-Eres el mejor perro cirquero que he visto en mi vida. ¿Por qué dejaste tú empleo como tal?.

-Kaiba. Amenazó Joey y de repente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Kaiba estaba riendo. No irónica o burlonamente como solía hacerlo. Sino limpiamente.

Si antes el rubio se encontraba enfadado, al descubrir eso la emoción menguó un poco permitiéndose sonreír sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía.

-Deja de reír. Musitó tomando agua entre las manos para lanzarla al muchacho que la esquivó por poco.

-Ten cuidado. Este es un traje costosísimo y no te conviene echarlo a perder.

Joey no dijo nada, simplemente se conformó con mirar al castaño regresar a su normalidad.

-Ahora sal de ahí Wheeler.

-¿Qué, temes que me resfríe?.

La sonrisita autosuficiente del de ojos castaños se esfumó con las palabras de un Kaiba que comenzó a caminar fuera de ahí.

-No quiero que contamines mi lago.

Joey entonces parpadeó y solo unos segundos después estaba gritando a todo pulmón el nombre de Kaiba quien caminaba distraídamente y se permitía sonreír como hacía mucho no lo hacía.

-Sigues siendo un inocente, Joey.

Así pues la luna se alejó con él y del rubio no se supo nada hasta que la mañana siguiente un pequeño resfrío hizo presa a su sistema.

Eso si, la emoción o enfado del momento nadie pudo quitársela a ninguno de los dos porque a pesar de no saberlo estaban dejando entrever cosas que habían jurado nunca más demostrar.

Continuará….

Y que tal la bromita?. A mi me parececió de lo más kawai sobre todo porque el ojiazul ya está dejando ver muchas cosas de si.

Gracias mil por sus muestras de apoyo y comentarios. Yo se que actualizar es importante pero no puedo hacerlo tan rápido como creía, así que por favor una disculpa del tamaño del universo.

Todos los comentarios son bienvenidos así que ya saben a donde escribirme, como también les recuerdo dejarme su e-mail para una más fácil y personal comunicación.

Cuídense mucho y espero actualizar prontamente. En los próximos capítulos prometo aclarar lo que sucede con Kaiba en la actualidad. Palabra de Hada

Su amiga:

KLF 


	6. Chapter 6

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Paseo**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** había amado a Seto Kaiba desde el primero momento en que lo conoció.

La atracción del hombre fuerte, gallardo y hasta distante fue lo que orilló a las hormonas adolescentes a crecer para convertirlas en las que una mujer necesitaba para llegar al corazón indómito del ojiazul.

Sus sueños se basaban solamente de efímeros deseos que llegaban a cumplirse rápidamente debido a la inquietud de su madre o la exigencia de su padrastro, el cual y debido a su enorme capital podía darle lo que de niña jamás había imaginado.

Ese había sido tal vez el inicio de sus visitas a centros médicos Suizos o Ingleses, en donde las investigaciones para combatir su enfermedad se llevaban a cabo y sin descanso.

Toda su vida había cambiado desde el momento en que se enteró de su enfermedad y aun antes, cuando guiada por su impasible madre hubo salido de la casa de su padre y de la vida de su hermano a quien más quería en ese mundo.

Aun recordaba sus dulces nanas, las cuales se efectuaban en silencio y a pesar de los ensordecedores gritos que en la planta baja sus padres mantenían.

Joey era todo para ella y solo su sonrisa y fortaleza podían brindarle un poco más de esperanza para la vida. Aunque bien sabía que ya mucho no podía hacer.

Por eso cada día rogaba ganarle un segundo al despiadado tiempo y abría los ojos con cansancio implícito y ojeras enormes, producto de sus dolores y sofocos nocturnos.

Cada mañana ella sonreía y miraba complaciente los intentos que su rubio hermano hacía por sacarla adelante y hacerla olvidar aunque fuera por un momento la terrible pesadilla que estaba viviendo.

Sabía que su esposo la velaba desde lejos. Jamás había sido demasiado cálido pese a los minúsculos cambios que se formaron en el hombre durante esos años, pero ella entendía y amaba más que nunca la preocupación que siempre le profesaba.

La resolución de invitar a Joey con ellos había sido enorme y jamás ella se lo pagaría con nada en el mundo.

Esa mañana no fue la excepción y tras tranquilizarse un poco y no alertar a la enfermera que cuidaba de ella es como suspiró hondo y trató de controlar el estrepitoso latido de un corazón que a cada segundo se desvanecía.

-No, hoy no. Murmuró de pronto, cuando un mareo le atacó obligándole a cerrar los ojos.

Y es que ese día en particular Joey había planeado un pic-nic cerca del pequeño lago artificial que la mansión Kaiba poseía.

La algarabía digna del espíritu libre que era su hermano la habían hecho sonreír aun más de lo que deseaba y sin saber el como había aceptado aquella tentadora oferta.

Lo malo había sido el reclamo de su esposo, quien escuchando de lejos pero siempre atento hubo debatido con el rubio hasta que ambos quedaron satisfechos y con varias propuestas que ninguno objetó.

Maravillosamente Seto iba a acompañarlos a esa pequeña escapada al aire libre y para ella, acostumbrada siempre a las ausencias de su marido fue la repentina ilusión que terminó por convencerla de que tenía que estar bien para ese día en particular.

Sintiendo las fuerzas renovarse con ese solo pensamiento, la pelirroja se incorporó con bastantes esfuerzos de su posición hasta que quedó sentada sobre su cama.

Ahí miró su habitación y se sintió apesadumbrada. Odiaba que corrieran las cortinas. El sol era el único que podía decirle silenciosamente: "Estas viviendo un nuevo día. No lo desperdicies."

-Navy¿puedes abrir las cortinas?.

La enfermera quien hasta ese momento permanecía dormida se despertó súbitamente ante el llamado de la muchacha.

-Pero señora...

-Ya sabes que aborrezco la oscuridad. Por favor, ábrelas. Volvió a pedir ella en tono afligido sabiendo que la enfermera terminaría cediendo a su petición.

La mujer de falda y zapatos blancos asintió y tras desperezarse un poco realizó la actividad que era ya rutina.

Afortunadamente tenía el sueño ligero por lo que cualquier ruidito la despertaba fácilmente. Tal vez por ello y su disponibilidad a dormir donde y como fuera, había sido que le habían contratado para cuidar de la desahuciada señora Kaiba.

Una chica encantadora a su parecer pero condenada lamentablemente a perecer demasiado joven.

-Gracias. Musitó Serenity recibiendo los rayos solares a la perfección.- Ya me hacía falta sentirme viva.

-Más vale que no se esfuerce o no podrá salir hoy.

-No, ni lo digas en broma. Negó la chica con presteza.- Este día es importante. Hasta Seto lo sabe.

-¿Es a caso que el señor le propuso este súbito cambio de actividades?.

La incrédula faz de la enfermera hizo reír a la pelirroja.

-No¿cómo se te ocurre?.

-Si ya lo sabía.

Serenity volvió a reír. Tan predecible era su esposo que era una algarabía completa imaginarlo haciendo algo fuera de la rutina.

-Pero ha aceptado acompañarnos hoy al paseo.

-¿En verdad?.

-Si. Yo sé que es muy difícil imaginarse a Seto perdiendo un día de trabajo solo por esto. Pero no sabes lo feliz que me ha hecho.

Navy era lo bastante experta en enfermos como para conocer sus debilidades y fortalezas y sin duda Seto Kaiba era ambas de aquella muchacha.

No sabía como una criatura tan dulce como la pelirroja había terminado casada con un gruñón frío como el ojiazul, pero de algo estaba segura: polos opuestos se atraían. Aunque en esa historia no estaba muy segura si eso había existido.

Ella conocía muy poco sobre la relación del matrimonio Kaiba a pesar de haber pasado una temporada considerable velando de la muchacha.

Cada determinado tiempo el castaño realizaba una rotación de enfermeras, de esta manera les propiciaba descanso y un trabajo seguro.

A su parecer el hombre no era tan inhumano como muchos lo catalogaban, pero si era muy difícil que expresara sus sentimientos. Muestra de ello la muchacha que le hablaba sobre el maravilloso día que iba a tener.

Para su ojo profesional aquella salida al aire libre no era muy recomendable, pero era inútil discutir con algo ya decidido.

-¿Qué te parece el traje azul cielo que me trajo Seto el mes pasado de París?.

-Me parece perfecto, señora. Muy veraniego y vistoso para esta época.

-Si, eso mismo pensé cuando lo vi. Que debía utilizarlo en una muy especial ocasión.

Era tan fácil hacer sonreír a esa frágil muchacha que incluso el vuelo de un pajarillo le arrancaba lindos y soñadores suspiros.

Navy estaba conciente de ello por eso y con la mayor de las disposiciones se dispuso a ayudarle a la chica a vestirse apropiadamente para ese día tan especial.

Por otro lado Joey había elegido un típico y común vestuario que consistía en jeans deslavados y camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

El día era caluroso y más que perfecto.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer inolvidable cada momento que su hermana pasara entre la naturaleza y el agua, y para ello contaba con su repertorio de sonrisas, chistes y cualquier cosa que hiciera sonreír mucho a la pelirroja.

Mientras trataba de peinarse el cabello rebelde recordó la manera tan inusual de invitar a su hermana.

Desde el día en que hubo encontrado el lago que la idea de un pic-nic a sus orillas no lo había abandonado.

Tal vez era por su empecinada esperanza de llenar de vida los pulmones y el débil cuerpo de su hermana quien le había hecho luchar incluso contra su marido.

-"¿Estás loco?. Ella no puede salir".

Había sido el reclamo del ojiazul quien dejando atrás sus asuntos le había enfrentado con fiereza y listo para atacar si era preciso.

-"No es como si fuéramos a Rusia. Son solo unas horas bajo el aire fresco y el sol. ¿Qué mal podría hacer eso?".

El contraataque perfecto que había ocasionado una revolución completa en la pequeña sala de té en donde la pelirroja había intentado por todos los medios apaciguar a sus dos hombres favoritos.

Pero solo el calor de una buena pelea verbal y de miradas había obrado el milagro, haciendo ceder tanto al rubio como al castaño de aquella batalla sin sentido.

-"Está bien. Pero yo iré con ustedes":

El triunfo para él y aun era momento que no cabía en si por la felicidad.

Le había ganado una al obstinado cabeza hueca Kaiba y el regocijo era tanto que su pecho henchido se encontraba.

-Ya verás como hago de este día algo inolvidable. Y tú vas a decirlo. Aunque en el lapsus te muerdas la lengua.

La sonrisita de Joey fue el mejor reto del mundo y sin aguardar nada salió de su habitación.

Todo se encontraba preparado ya. Comida, bebidas, sombrillas, manteles, la clásica canastita de madera y cualquier minúscula cosa que pudiera hacer falta.

Tal vez Joey Wheeler podía ser un despistado pero cuando se planteaba hacer las cosas bien nadie podía contra él.

-Muy buenos días, Señor.

-Ya te he dicho que me llames Joey. Solo Joey.

-No podría hacer eso.

El sonrojo de la joven le causó gracia.

El cómo la nana de su sobrino había pasado de casi odiarlo a respetarlo o quererlo un poco era todo un misterio.

-¿Ha venido por Mokuba?

-Así es.

-Lo estoy vistiendo. Se lo tendré listo en cinco minutos.

La sonrisa que la muchacha le dirigió fue el paso a recordar el enorme recorrido que realizó para ganarse esa confianza.

Mas de dos semanas habían pasado desde que Kaiba le hiciera la invitación a su casa y en todos esos días había aprendido a conocer un poco más del funcionamiento de un hogar que solo había visitado en pocas ocasiones.

A pesar de eso la mayoría de la servidumbre le conocía y respetaba no solo por ser el hermano de la Señora, sino por haber sido parte fundamental en la existencia de un miembro ya desaparecido.

Todo lucía bien o al menos eso pensaba Joey de no ser por la chica nana que algunas veces lograba intimidarlo con sus violáceos ojos.

Una noche entonces cuando el insomnio típico en él lo hacía presa, había dispuesto entrara en la habitación de Mokuba para mirar si todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo apenas entrar se había topado con la dura mirada de la muchacha, quien sin mucha cortesía le cuestionó demasiado.

-"¿Se le ofrece algo...Señor?".

-"Yo solo..."

-"Mi trabajo es estar con Mokuba de día y de noche. Así que pierda cuidado. No le falta ni faltará nada":

Joey estaba seguro que de no haber sido por su pie que se encontraba entre la puerta y el pasillo, su nariz se habría estampado con fuerza en la madera de la puerta.

Al menos sus reflejos lo salvaban muchas veces.

-"¿Puedo saber el por qué de tanto odio hacia mi Naya?".

La nana le había ignorado, sentándose en la mecedora que su señora muchas veces utilizaba.

-"¿Naya?". Repitió Joey exasperado.

En su vida había tratado con infinidad de desesperantes personas y aquella muchacha no sería quien venciera su lista, por ello acercándose a la cuna de su sobrino pudo mirarlo dormir pacíficamente, alejado de todo ruido y realidad.

Su angelical carita era todo lo que contrastaba con la tenue lamparilla en forma de osito y él había sonreído verdaderamente al cuadro.

-"Porque usted no lo quiere".

Repentinamente el murmullo de la muchacha lo había hecho mirarla con desconcierto.

-"¿Qué?".

-"Que no me agrada mucho porque usted no quiere a Mokuba. Puede decírselo a la señora y esta despedirme pero mi opinión es esa y no cambiará".

La dureza de las facciones femeninas le hicieron quedar en shock por algunos momentos.

Lo que Naya le decía era sumamente duro pero verdadero. Tal vez la única persona que podía ver realmente a través de él.

Con un suspiro al aire se había vuelto nuevamente hacia el niño dormido y con la delicadeza que no sabía poseía le hubo acariciado la carita que hizo gestos sin siquiera despertar.

-"Tal vez tengas razón". Murmuró rompiendo el silencio.-"Este niño es lo más bonito que yo haya visto en mi vida y aun así...no me agrada mucho".

Naya asintió, cruzando los brazos como quien espera una explicación más convincente.

-"Lo siento pero es la verdad. Tal vez la falta de familiaridad con niños sea lo que me orilla a esto".

-"Puede ser". Había afirmado la muchacha, mirando tanto al rubio como al bebé.

-"Y sin embargo deseo quererlo". Fue la afirmación que la muchacha no creyó pero que escuchó con enorme fervor.-"Porque es algo grande en la vida de mi hermana y ahora en la mía. No quererlo sería como...algo desalmado.".

-"¿Entonces pretende quererlo solo por la señora?".

El reclamo había hecho sonreír a Joey de tal manera que la nana parpadeó para saber si no miraba mal.

-"No. También por mi, por mis recuerdos y el presente que no puede cambiarse".

Naya no comprendió nada de lo que el rubio le había dicho y sin embargo conforme los días pasaron pudo mirar un cambio completo en el muchacho, el cual se interesaba mucho más en los asuntos referentes a Mokuba.

En ocasiones el muchacho acompañaba a la nana en la tarea de los ejercicios diarios, así como en la preparación del biberón y la muda de pañales.

Si debía ser sincero Joey jamás se hubo imaginado asistiendo a la nana con el niño y sin embargo ahí estaba, esperando al infante y ganándose aun más la confianza de la muchacha quien ya no lo miraba como amenaza o persona distante al bebé.

-Todo ha sido de buena fe. Susurró cuando la personita a quien esperaba estaba ya lista.

-Muy bien, le he puesto tres biberones, cinco cambios y varias mantitas por si desea recostarlo un poco.

También le daré un protector de insectos, bloqueador solar y...es mejor que no lo ponga mucho al sol o corre el riesgo de que su piel se irrite un poco. Es tan sensible que cualquier cosita leve podría...

-Naya. Solo vamos al lago no me fugaré con él.

La muchacha con cierta pena asintió. Pero las recomendaciones jamás estaban de más, sobre todo cuando el rubio era aun novato en lo referente a los bebés.

Joey se colgó al hombro la maleta azul con todo lo indispensable que Naya había creído conveniente colocar.

-Esto pesa horrores. Se quejó el muchacho tras recibir al bebé que sonrió un poco ante el cambio de brazos.

-Debe ser así¿o quiere que le explique de nuevo para que sirve cada cosa?

-No, no, si lo recuerdo.

Joey muchas veces catalogaba a Naya como loca obsesiva y paranoica pero comprendía la preocupación por el niño.

De ser sincero aun no completaba eso que la sociedad catalogaba como: cariño. Pero de continuar con ese ritmo muy pronto Mokuba no se ganaría un Tío sino un inmenso cariño que nadie jamás le arrebataría nunca.

Caminando entonces por el pasillo y dejando a la atareada Naya gritando las últimas indicaciones que no atendió, se apresuró a bajar y buscar al matrimonio que seguramente estaría ya aguardándoles.

Y sin embargo lo que encontró no le gustó mucho.

-¿Pero es que acaso vas a ir en esas fachas a un pic nic?.

El reclamo llegó a oídos de Kaiba como un zumbido molesto de insecto, por lo que arrugando la frente es cómo miró al recién llegado.

-Para tu información este traje es uno de los más caros en el mercado. Ten más respeto.

-Pues a mi no me importa que lo haya hecho el mismo presidente. Si planeas ir así al lago entonces déjame decirte que vas a desperdiciarlo.

Azul y castaño volvieron a encontrarse con enfado y esa vez no hubo nadie que los detuviera.

-¿Cómo enseñarle a un tonto lo que es vestir con prestigio y distinción?. Claro, es cosa imposible.

-¿Eso crees?.

-No, eso pienso y rectifico.

De no ser porque Mokuba permanecía en los brazos de Joey seguramente su puño se habría estampado en el rostro del castaño, por lo tanto trató de tranquilizarse.

No le iba a dar a Kaiba el gusto de verlo enfadado. No al menos ese día que era tan especial para su hermana. Por ello sentándose a la mesa y mirándolo con inusual seriedad es cómo habló.

-¿Lo olvidaste, verdad?.

Seto enarcó una ceja. El cambio súbito de tono lo había desconcertado un poco y sin embargo tan rápido como solo él comprendió las cosas.

-Tengo una reunión en media hora.

-¿En serio?.

-Jamás hablo en broma. Recordó la seria voz.

Joey friccionó su mano libre al punto de lastimarse la palma con las uñas. Lo que escuchaba simplemente era inaudito.

-No es posible. Murmuró con ira.- Ella confía en ti.

Y sin embargo Kaiba se incorporó de la silla y caminó hacia la salida tras ignorarlo completamente.

Con niño o sin él Joey siguió a Kaiba quien de reojo miraba atentamente a su hijo.

-Cuidado con mi hijo cabeza de mono. Si llegas a hacerle algo lo pagarás.

-No más de lo que voy a hacerte por todo esto.

El castaño detuvo la tarea de acomodarse la corbata para mirar al enfadado chico que se encontraba frente a él.

Jamás en lo que llevaba de conocerlo lo había visto tan molesto y a la vez tan controlado.

Estaba seguro que Mokuba tenía mucho que ver en el repentino control de impulsos del muchacho y sin embargo la ira era latente.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible que te interese más tu cochina empresa que la felicidad de mi hermana?. ¿Qué no fuiste tú quien me dijo que debía de tratar de hacerla feliz y dejar de lado otras cosas que no fueran ella?.

Me decepcionas Kaiba y en realidad no me explico como mi hermana aun sigue contigo.

Ante el miedo de tirar al inquieto bebé Joey terminó por salir de la sala y dirigirse a algún lugar que pudiera calmarlo de verdad.

Se había contenido enormemente para no gritar, abalanzarse hacia el hombre que sin más apuro que sus negocios dejaba plantada a su hermana.

Cuando escuchó pronunciar de sus labios la oración: Yo los acompañaré, sintió una enorme contradicción pero también felicidad por su hermana quien había sonreído mucho más de lo que recordaba.

Saber a Serenity feliz porque su marido iría con ella a un pic nic era impensable y muy importante.

Sin embargo había olvidado que Seto siempre relegaba las cosas importantes y sin reprimirse lo odió por ello, más de lo que en el pasado había podido hacerlo.

-¿Y ahora cómo le explico a tú madre que el patán de Kaiba no irá?.

Fue el suspiro amargo que lanzó mientras arrullaba al bebé entre sus brazos y pensaba en la manera más adecuada de no romperle el corazón a su hermana.

Seto Kaiba subió a su limosina sin indicar la dirección.

El ceño fruncido y la fricción de su mano sobre el asa de su maletín solo indicaban su humor y cuando el jefe se encontraba así era mejor no hablarle.

El chofer con presteza encendió el motor y se dirigió a KC donde al menos tendría tiempo de respirar y quitarse el nerviosismo que lo acompañaba siempre que su jefe estaba de mal humor.

Cotidianamente y a pesar de su difícil carácter Kaiba era tratable, pero cuando algo lo enfadaba era mejor no inmiscuirse con él o cabía la posibilidad de pagar consecuencias que no les correspondían.

-Maldito perro de pacotilla. Maldito seas. Fue lo que salió de los finos labios del castaño mientras continuaba friccionando ya no su maletín sino el sillón bajo él.

-¿Cómo se atreve a reprocharme?. ¿Quién se lo permitió?. Vas a pagármelas.

El golpe lanzado con odio hacia el respaldo del sillón solo pudo acrecentar su enfado por lo que al arribar a la corporación nadie a su paso pudo sonreírle o felicitarle por otra acción ganada en la bolsa.

-No quiero interrupciones. De ningún tipo. Ordenó a la secretaria que temerosa asintió escuchando la puerta azotar con dureza.

Lanzando lejos el maletín y sirviéndose una copa del licor más fuerte que tenía es como el ojiazul trató de tranquilizarse un poco.

La sola imagen del rubio reclamándole y asegurándole rencor bastaba para hacerlo explotar de rabia. No solo porque Joey se metía en donde no le correspondía, sino porque jugaba con fuego sin saber lo que le esperaba.

Dos copas más y muchas maldiciones a su vez fueron aparentemente las suficientes para tranquilizarlo y hacerlo respirar con mucha más facilidad.

Fue entonces el momento en que una persona aprovechó para entrar a su privado y hablarle de algo.

-Perdón la interrupción, señor.

-¿Qué quieres?.

Ed procuró cerrar perfectamente bien la puerta para evitar oídos ajenos. Pero dada la propaganda era seguro que ya toda la empresa se había enterado.

-No quisiera molestarlo cuando evidentemente tiene problemas, pero creo yo que le interesa saber esto.

Kaiba miró a su guardaespaldas aun con el ceño fruncido y sin embargo tomó la carpeta que este le cedía.

Ed aguardó solo un momento para escuchar la nueva maldición proferida por su jefe.

-Maldición. ¿Qué a caso esta gente no conoce otra forma de joderme la existencia?.

-Lo lamento señor. Pero debía saberlo.

Seto asintió de mala gana y dispuesto a servirse otra copa lo pensó mejor.

-¿Cuándo salió?. Indagó, depositando el vaso de cristal en su barra particular.

-Esta mañana. Y no es la única. Usted conoce a la prensa y los medios de comunicación estarán ya hablando seguramente de esto.

Seto miró nuevamente la revista y le pareció lo más vil y despreciable que alguien pudiera hacer contra su persona.

Ya antes había luchado con millones de calumnias y sin embargo la que tenía enfrente sobrepasaba a todas.

-Infelices. Susurró, estrujando la revista para después lanzarla al basurero.-Que me comuniquen con...

-Con todo respeto, señor. Interrumpió Ed en tono calmo.-Si desea una sugerencia bien podría yo darle alguna.

Seto confiaba en Ed para su seguridad, pero no estaba tan seguro si era bueno en "aconsejar".

-Dime.

-Yo jamás podría juzgarlo señor, pero creo que esta vez se extralimitó con lo que hace.

-¿No?. ¿De verás?. Que gran descubrimiento. Fue la mofa que hizo enrojecer a Ed.

-Yo solo digo que hasta que la señorita Kisakuya regrese, usted debe mantenerse al margen. Ya sabe como son los medios y no dudo de que su secretaria en este momento esté ya recibiendo un millón de llamadas pidiendo explicaciones o una reunión de prensa con usted.

-No tengo porque explicar nada. Es mi vida. Explotó el muchacho lanzando lejos un tarro lleno de bolígrafos.

-Lo sé y lo comprendo. Pero sea realista, señor. Usted solo no puede hacer nada y dado su carácter...

Ed no temía hablar con la verdad, por eso y aunque los azules ojos de su jefe lo fulminaron no se inmutó en lo más mínimo.

Kaiba por otro lado volvió a tensarse. Al parecer su vida estaba llena de tonterías y jamás encontraba un segundo de paz que pudiera disfrutar realmente.

Tal vez su guardaespaldas tenía razón y debía aguardar a que su diseñadora de imagen regresara. La muchacha siempre le había ayudado y estaba convencido de que esa vez no diferiría.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces que haga?.

-Vaya a su casa. Al menos por hoy. Ya mañana verá lo que hará con respecto a los chismes.

Kaiba estaba convencido de que Ed había escuchado la discusión sostenida con Joey esa mañana y dado su buen corazón...

-Está bien. No pierdo nada.

El hombre corpulento sonrió disimuladamente. Cuando su jefe pensaba con tranquilidad las cosas podía entonces hacérsele entrar en razón con mucha más facilidad.

Por ello se felicitó mentalmente por saber como hacerlo y de inmediato caminó a la puerta mientras esperaba a que el castaño terminara de dar sus indicaciones.

-"Me debe una, joven Wheeler".

Fue el pensamiento que Ed se guardó para si mientras acompañaba a su jefe de regreso a la mansión.

La triste mirada de la pelirroja estaba partiéndole el alma a Joey.

Cuando la chica hubo bajado con ayuda de uno de los guardaespaldas de su esposo, el brillo intenso en su miraba había podido incluso opacar al del sol.

Su felicidad evidentemente era mucha y no por el hecho de salir sino de hacerlo con su marido.

Joey no sabía cómo había obtenido las fuerzas y roto el corazón de su querida princesa. Sin embargo ahí estaban, junto al lago y aparentando disfrutar un paseo que se había ido a la basura gracias a la "grandiosa" mente de Seto Kaiba.

-Ya no estés triste. Ya verás cómo tu marido se desocupa rápido y regresa con tigo.

-¿Tú piensas eso?. Fue la pregunta que casi le sofoca la voz.

-Yo...si, claro. ¿Por qué no?. Él prometió que vendría y no es su culpa que la empresa lo llamara para una reunión sorpresa¿o si?.

Bueno, Joey debía admitir que había cambiado un poco las cosas y que dada las circunstancias se felicitaba por ello.

Dejar la imagen de Kaiba pulcra e intachable frente a su hermana era lo mínimo que podía hacer aunque el granuja no se lo mereciera.

-"Pero todo es por ti". Pensó, acariciando la carita de Mokuba quien se mecía felizmente en su porta bebé.

Serenity miró el lago y suspiró sin evitarlo. Había estado ansiosa de mirar a su esposo en ese paseo. Pero tal y como Joey le decía, Seto no tenía la culpa de los imprevistos de la empresa.

Por ello y tratando de mitigar su desilusión es como se concentró en la charla de su hermano quien estaba relatándole una de sus tantas anécdotas vividas en América.

-¿Cómo es entonces Nueva York?.

-Inmenso. En verdad no es ni la mitad de lo que podemos ver en las películas. Es grande y hermoso.

La pelirroja imaginó cada una de las calles y barrios que su hermano le relató. Indudablemente su padre llevaba en la sangre ascendencia Americana por ello ella siempre había soñado con conocer la tierra natal que sus antepasados le habían traspasado en su apellido.

Pero evidentemente jamás podría hacerlo y debía conformarse con los relatos y el conocimiento que su hermano tenía por ella.

-¿Y Boston?.

-Es muy pintoresco y Harvard es...no tengo palabras para describirla.

-Si, puedo imaginármelo.

Joey se percató de que viajando en sus recuerdos había hecho entristecer a su hermana, por ello trató de remediar las cosas.

-Pero ya lo verás a su tiempo y entonces te llevaré a conocer a la familia que aun tenemos por ahí.

-Eso suena maravilloso Joey. Gracias.

No hubo ni afirmación ni negación por lo que el rubio tuvo mucha más esperanza de que su hermana la estaba teniendo también.

Mientras una leve brisa envolvía sus cabezas y el sol comenzaba a ascender aun más, las memorias del muchacho rubio sirvieron para entretener a su hermana quien por un momento había olvidado su enfermedad y se atrevía a introducirse en todos aquellos papeles de obras que su hermano le relataba había mirado alguna vez.

Desde el celoso Othelo hasta el despiadado capitán Hook, quien sobre Neverland llevaba al niño Peter Pan a través de grandes aventuras.

-¿Y qué te pareció?.

-Formidable. Jamás me imaginé que hubieras visto todas esas obras.

-Y eso no es nada. Cuando la compañía de teatro en dónde trabajo crezca, podremos entonces...

La parlanchina boca se detuvo, recordando entonces su situación actual.

-¿Sucede algo Joey?.

El muchacho negó. No deseaba abrumar a su hermana con sus problemas, por ello no mencionó nada sobre su renuencia al teatro o de que solo tenía un poco ahorrado para mantenerse mientras vivía con ella.

-Solo recordé algo es todo. ¿En qué nos quedamos?.

-En que eres un tonto para charlar. En eso.

La repentina voz a sus espaldas los exaltó un poco o al menos hasta que el sol volvió a brillar en los ojos marrones de la muchacha.

-¡Seto!.

Kaiba, con todo y su carácter se sentó al lado de su esposa y le permitió besarle la mejilla mientras se abrazaba a él.

Joey no comprendía lo que ocurría y sin embargo se alegró por su hermana quien había comenzado a hablar con el castaño de lo que hasta ese momento habían hecho.

El cómo cambió la atmósfera fue completamente radical y Joey ya no tuvo la confianza suficiente de relatar sus historias con total soltura.

Por eso prefirió encargarse del pequeño Mokuba quien resultaba ser un niño demasiado tranquilo que se divertía con cualquier cosa que le mostraban.

-Debemos hablar, Wheeler.

El susurro lo sobresaltó un poco pero logró disimularlo para asentir a las palabras del castaño.

-¿De qué?.

-Tú bien sabes de qué.

Joey miró a su hermana profundamente dormida sobre el mantel en el pasto y supo que esa vez ni Mokuba lo salvaría.

Por ello permitió que el castaño lo llevara junto con el niño a un lugar dónde no molestaran a su pelirroja hermana.

-¿Estás molesto por lo de la mañana?. Interrogó el rubio no pudiendo soportar el silencio que le había seguido a la petición del ojiazul.

-¿Tú que crees?.

Obviamente la respuesta era afirmativa.

-Te dije solo la verdad y bien sabes que las cosas no se hubieran complicado si tú no olvidaras las cosas...

-¿Importantes?.

La seca mirada hablaba por si misma y Joey asintió tras bajar los ojos y observar las aguas del lago moverse debido a la brisa.

-Tal vez pueda olvidar las cosas, más sin embargo las rectifico.

-Si. Pero si no las olvidarás no tendrías porque rectificarlas.

-¿A caso es malo hacerlo?.

-No. Pero ni todo lo que puedas hacer será suficiente para el sentimiento que dejas tras tus acciones. ¿Puedes darte una idea de todo lo que ella sufrió al enterarte que no venías?. Tuve que inventarle un cuento chino y mira que por poco le digo lo...

-¿Lo qué?. Indagó el ojiazul retando a su acompañante quien suspiró y se limitó a caminar por la orilla del lago con un Mokuba ya dormido.

Joey no podía darse el lujo de explicar lo que su corazón le gritaba. No podía hacerlo porque conocía a Seto y sabía que las palabras siempre se las llevaba el viento.

Había cosas mucho más importantes que una simple palabra para el millonario y él una vez más tendría que guardar lo que en verdad deseaba expresarle.

Kaiba miró al rubio alejarse un poco de él.

Jamás había sido bueno hablando con el rubio, mucho menos cuando se enfrascaban en peleas que terminaban la mayoría del tiempo muy distante a la idea principal que las originaba.

Joey era la única persona tal vez que le hacía perder la paciencia tan rápida y finamente a la vez y sin embargo era también el único que siempre le había dicho la verdad de todo.

-Yo se que soy un maldito desgraciado. Eso no tienes porque recordármelo. Mencionó cuando supo que el rubio lo escuchaba.- Pero no puedo cambiar de un día para el otro.

-¿Por qué no?. Ella te ama y es suficiente para hacerlo.

-No, no lo es. Reveló el ojiazul sin mirar al muchacho quien negó con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces que es lo que necesitas?. A ella puedes hacerla feliz con tan poquito y sin embargo...siempre mantiene una sonrisa a medias en su rostro. Me prometiste que la harías feliz Kaiba y hasta ahora no lo haz cumplido.

Seto supo lo que era sentirse inferior por segunda vez en su vida y aunque no le gustaba tuvo que admitir que lo que Joey le decía era verdad.

-No puedo prometer algo que tal vez jamás cumpla y sin embargo lo he intentado.

-Pues no ha sido suficiente. Reclamó enfadado el rubio. Aquella conversación estaba comenzando a alterarse.

-¿Qué pretendes entonces?. ¿Qué sea hipócrita con ella?.

-No, que intentes quererla.

-Yo la quiero.

Pero los ojos melados del rubio le indicaron otra cosa y tuvo que virar para no continuar repitiéndose aquello que no podía ni debía decir.

-Tal vez. Terminó por decir Joey.-Pero no es suficiente. Al menos demuéstrale en su último tiempo que en verdad te importa.

Con el rostro sereno regresó sobre sus pasos al mantel donde su hermana descansaba.

No podía quedarse más tiempo junto a Kaiba o terminaría haciendo cosas que desde su arribo a la mansión había evitado a toda costa.

La cercanía con Joey lo alteraba y sin embargo le hacía tanto bien como ninguna de sus duras palabras. Pero verlo alejarse era lo más razonable que podía hacer o de lo contrario estaba seguro que no se detendría en sus intentos de realizar lo que durante tanto tiempo había suprimido.

Por ello y regresando a su usual carácter volvió al mantel donde al parecer Mokuba comenzaba a inquietarse y Joey trataba de contentarlo para que no despertara a su madre.

Obviamente había fallado y el acceso de tos de la pelirroja no gustó a ninguno de los hombres, por tal razón decidieron regresar a casa para que la enfermera checara la salud de Serenity y cada uno de los muchachos pudiera meditar sobre lo sucedido en el lago.

Las noches en aquella mansión eran únicas y maravillosas.

El cielo podía admirarse a la perfección e incluso podía pensarse que se alcanzaba con tan solo estirar una mano.

Aquel lugar era el favorito de Noa y él lo sabía a la perfección pues este se lo había dicho infinidad de veces durante sus charlas.

-Ojalá no te hubieras ido. Te extraño mucho. Musitó, dejando que el viento se llevara aquellas palabras que muchas veces había mencionado ya sin obtener una respuesta.

Amaba mirar las estrellas tanto como amaba su más profundo y bello sueño.

Ambas estaban ciertamente relacionadas pero no tenían comparación. Pues mientras unas brillaban en el firmamento, sus sueños lo hacían sobre la tierra. Forjándose de lucha pero de objetivos a realizar.

Pensando que el ambiente se ponía un poco frío fue que decidió regresar a la casa y dejar al lago y al cielo en dónde estaban.

Cada día se le dificultaba aparentar tranquilidad o emplear su arte cuando tenía deseos de gritar.

Pero dentro de aquella casa había alguien que necesitaba de la valentía que poco a poco se perdía o que tal vez jamás había existido y él, sabiendo compartirlo todo sin pedir nada a cambio lo haría, porque era su deseo y también su deber como hermano.

-Ojalá que no termine por volverme loco. Sonrió, mirando ya las luces de la entrada de la mansión.

Caminó con más agilidad hasta que divisó a lo lejos un automóvil que se dirigía por la vereda a toda velocidad hacia la entrada.

Era extraño, jamás había mirado visitas en aquella casa que no fueran las de su madre o algún empleado.

Kaiba no era de vida social o amigos por lo que intuyó que tal vez era a su hermana a quien visitaban. Pero la pregunta era¿quién?.

Curioso por naturaleza corrió hacia el portal, ocultándose entre algunos arbustos que le permitieron total visibilidad.

Fue entonces cuando el auto lujoso y moderno se estacionó y del interior una bellísima joven descendió.

No le cupo duda de que a Serenity no la visitaban y descartar al hosco de su cuñado ya no era tan mala idea después de todo.

-Ah, señorita Kisakuya. Que gusto el verle por aquí.

-Hola. ¿Se encuentra Seto?.

-Por supuesto, pase por aquí.

El mayordomo había invitado con total familiaridad y cordialidad por lo que Joey supo la muchacha no era ninguna desconocida.

Armándose de valor y omitiendo lo que había en su interior se adentró a la casa, procurando siempre ocultarse para no irrumpir en aquella aparente tranquilidad.

Fue hasta que Kaiba apareció que contempló la enorme sonrisa de la muchacha, así como la dulzona manera de saludarlo de beso en ambas mejillas.

El genio por su parte fue cortés y nada despreciativo.

-Que bueno que llegaste.

-Si yo sabía que me extrañabas, querido.

-Vamos a mi despacho, en donde podamos hablar con más privacidad.

-Cómo tu quieras, querido.

Joey no podía entender porque aquella chica hablaba de esa manera al castaño o el porque este no refunfuñaba o era grosero como siempre.

Algo le olía mal y sin duda no era solo cordialidad lo que existía entre aquellos dos.

-Maldito Kaiba. Susurró friccionando las manos y sintiendo que en cualquier momento cometería una locura.

¿Quién demonios era esa mujer?

Continuará...

Y sip¿quién diablos es esa mujer?.

Ya lo sabrán mas adelante, al menos por ahora Joey ha cumplido la mayoría de sus objetivos y se ha encariñado más con el monin de Mokuba (creo que es de nuevo la epidemia de embarazos quien me tiene tan melosa con los bebés jeje ''').

En el próximo capitulo se aclararan mas cosas sobre el dichoso escandalito de Kaiba, así como también nos acercamos a la recta del flash back donde comprenderán el porque de tanto reborujo (me apunto igualmente)

No es que vaya a dejar mis otros proyectos pero por ahora solo puedo trabajar en Dreams, pues es la prioridad que me está ayudando a superar mi tramo amargo y a no ser como Joey y utilizar "mi arte".

Escribir es lo que más amo en la vida y les agradezco de corazón sus apoyos y palabras de aliento. Jamás tendré el cómo pagarles.

Cuídense mucho y ya saben, su e-mail y comentarios son importantes.

Hasta la próxima, su amiga:

KLF 


	7. Chapter 7

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Ya no te conozco**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** miraba por el gran ventanal del comedor como si todo el misterio del universo se encontrara justo ahí.

Hacía media hora que su desayuno estaba en la mesa y él ni siquiera lo había tomado en cuenta.

Algo sucedía y él no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

-¿Le ocurre algo, señor?.

El muchacho levantó la vista y negó. No era bueno que le miraran curioso. Después de todo él estaba ahí solo como visita y no tenía derecho de indagar sobre la vida de los que ahí vivían.

O al menos eso pensaba.

-No ha tocado su desayuno. ¿A caso no es de su agrado?.

El leal mayordomo se esforzaba por agradar al rubio y él lo notó cuando la inquisidora mirada del hombre se posó sobre el plato.

-No tiene nada de malo. Es solo que no tengo hambre.

-Debería de comer. Cualquier preocupación que tenga podría desvanecerse con eso.

Indudablemente todo el personal de aquella mansión estaba capacitado para tener desde un excelente olfato hasta una infrangible visión.

El ex dueño de aquella enorme casa sabía lo que hacía al momento de contratar personal y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco ante el involuntario halago que lanzaba.

-No puedo engañar a nadie por más que lo niegue todo.

-¿Entonces?.

Joey también sabía que toda la discreción del mundo podía ser depositada en cada una de las personas que laboraban en la mansión y se sintió seguro de lanzar la cuestión que desde la noche anterior le carcomía el cerebro.

-Yo...no pude evitar mirar anoche un cuadro bastante peculiar que me llamó la atención.

Mirando de lado a lado el mayordomo asintió y le indicó al rubio que continuara hablando cuando se sintió seguro de que no los observaban.

-Y...bueno, me preguntaba si tú sabrías darle respuesta a la interrogante.

-Ayudaré en lo que pueda, Señor.

Joey tenía seca la garganta. No sabía si de ansiedad o por el miedo a enterarse de una realidad que se había plantado en su cerebro como insistencia irrompible.

-Me topé con un auto muy lujoso¿sabes tú quien es la dueña?.

El mayordomo asintió echando un último vistazo al panorama.

-Se trata de la señorita Kisakuya.

-Ah. Exclamó el más joven como si con ello toda duda fuera resuelta.

-Se trata de la diseñadora de imagen del señor Kaiba. Trabaja para él desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Oh. Las cosas iban calmándose para la imaginativa mente de Joey, quien involuntariamente respiró con un poco más de quietud.-¿Y para qué vino?.

El mayordomo parpadeó. Sin embargo todo en aquella casa se sabía de una u otra manera, pero eso no quería decir que el hombre se sintiera la persona adecuada para rebelarle "cosas" importantes al visitante.

-Yo...pienso que para solucionar algún problema.

-¿Referente a su imagen?.

-Así es señor.

Joey meditó las cosas. Había escuchado muchas veces de labios de Gabriel que los diseñadores de imagen se distinguían por casi salvarle la vida a sus clientes, quienes recurrían a ellos con la finalidad de mejorar su imagen ante la sociedad y los medios de comunicación.

Seto jamás había tenido esos problemas. Él solo podía con un batallón de prensa y el mundo mismo y sin embargo enterarse de que en ciertas ocasiones dependía de un profesional fue revelar algo muy grande.

-Comprendo. ¿Entonces no tienes alguna idea en específico?.

-Me temo que no señor y aun si lo supiera...creo que no soy el más indicarlo para darle ese tipo de información.

El rubio enarcó una ceja. Algo pasaba.

-Pero...

-Discúlpeme señor, pero tengo cosas que hacer. ¿Se le ofrece algo?.

Joey negó. Por ello el mayordomo se inclinó y retiró del lugar antes de que el bombardeo de preguntas continuara.

-Esto es cada vez más extraño. Se dijo el de ojos castaños, sabiendo que descubriría la verdad tarde o temprano. Por algo casi siempre le llamaban: Entrometido.

Así pues no quedando conforme con lo que sabía, se dedicó a indagar con todo empleado que pasaba ante sus ojos.

Algo debían saber ellos que pudiera poner las cosas en claro, de lo contrario estaba dispuesto a tomar otras medidas. Aunque en el trayecto su rostro se estrellara varias veces en el asfalto.

Mientras tanto Seto Kaiba se debatía entre realizar o no lo que la noche anterior y hasta tarde había discutido con su diseñadora de imagen.

La chica había volado en un jet privado hasta Japón exclusivamente para auxiliarlo. Debía reconocer que ninguno de sus empleados hasta ese momento había resultado tan eficiente.

Sin embargo y después de discutir durante varias horas los pro y contra de cada una de las ideas que la muchacha había plasmado perfectamente en su portátil había sido extenuante y prácticamente riesgoso.

Al final solo una opción que debía tomarse rápidamente sino se quería que los medios comenzaran a bombardear nuevamente al millonario y esa vez con mucha más fuerza.

-Estas cosas solo me pasan a mi. Gruñó, golpeando una vez más su escritorio.

Había decidido partir a la corporación desde muy temprano.

No valía la pena continuar tenso y en territorio imposible, desde que Joey se había mudado a su hogar ya nada era común.

Comenzando con su esposa. En lo que llevaban de casados jamás la había notado tan...ansiosa de su presencia. O tal vez si pero hasta ese momento se percataba de ello.

Sin embargo y no obstante las largas excusas que le daba a la pelirroja cada mañana tras partir a su empresa debía toparse con el rubio que parecía rondar las habitaciones en busca de cualquier desperfecto.

Eso lo estaba sumiendo en un estrés que jamás en su vida había experimentado y sentirse así no le gustaba en nada.

Sin embargo entre todo había cosas positivas, como lo eran la sonrisa constante en Serenity.

Al parecer Joey había encontrado la manera de hacerla feliz y eso había resultado ser su hijo.

El pequeño Mokuba parecía haber conectado especialmente con el rubio pues los miraba mucho más unidos y aunque sabía que el de ojos melados no era experto en el área infantil se divertía viéndolo de lejos, haciendo gestos o incluso negaciones hacia el bebé que en ocasiones sonreía involuntariamente.

-Sin duda sabes ganarte a quien sea. Exclamó, sabiendo de sobra que todo era verdad.

Su hijo era la parte más importante y estable hasta ese momento en su vida y mirarlo sano y salvo de la enfermedad de su madre lo hacía sentirse reconfortado y feliz.

No había tregua para los laboratorios que continuaban investigando curas o explicación de tal enfermedad y jamás pararía hasta no tener en sus manos las respuestas.

Conocía el enorme riesgo que Mokuba corría de contraer un virus desconocido y ese era tal vez su más grande temor.

Él no permitiría que su unigénito se viera envuelto en la desgracia y la pesadez. Él lo ayudaría y protegería siempre, aunque en el lapso tuviera que olvidarse de otras personas que no dejaban de permanecer en su corazón.

-Señor Kaiba, la señorita Kisakuya desea verlo.

-Hazla pasar.

Por fin, su eficaz diseñadora había llegado y el problema que lo mantenía consternado se terminaría. O tal vez comenzaría.

Sin tocar y ayudada por Ed entró a la enorme habitación la misma muchacha que la noche anterior había pisado su casa.

Siempre elegante y sonriente. Con el carisma innato que la envolvía.

Su belleza era mucha y sin embargo...

-Buenos días, Seto.

-Hola.

-Espero que hayas pasado buena noche.

Seto gruñó y se sentó cuando la chica lo hizo, no sin antes dejar escapar al ojiazul de su "saludo".

-Oh. Por lo visto no¿verdad?.

-En realidad no es algo que deseo tratar.

-Pero sigues siendo el mismo gruñón de siempre. Ya sabes que eso no va a ayudarte.

-Lo sé. Asintió el castaño.-Pero no puedo hacer otra cosa. Esta situación me tiene demasiado tenso.

La muchacha sonrió un poco. Para ella era natural mirar a la mayoría de sus clientes en similar estado cuando alguna preocupación los invadía.

Pero siempre sería una especial delicia mirar al frío más frío del mundo en tal situación.

Por ello se permitió un momento de narcisismo en donde se mostró que solo ella podía ayudarlo. Pero de inmediato recordó que el hombre frente a ella era el mas autosuficiente ser humano que conocía y que si se encontraba trabajando para él era debido a circunstancias que salían de toda su jurisdicción.

Así pues suspirando le indicó al dueño de KC que se tranquilizara y respirara hondo.

-Espero que al menos la solución a la que llegamos anoche haya servido de algo.

Seto negó, incorporándose y ofreciéndole un trago a la chica que lo aceptó.

-De hecho no termina por convencerme del todo. Es un riesgo demasiado delicado.

-Todo en esta vida lo es, querido.

-Pero no comprendes.

Seto le cedió el vaso de wiskey a la chica y antes de terminar su frase bebió de su propia copa.

-Ella no puede pasar por esto.

Kisakuya lo sabía y aun así estaba convencida de que su idea era lo mejor que podían hacer. Incluso por "ella". La desafortunada esposa de Seto Kaiba.

-Durante todo este tiempo he procurado hacerlo todo con la mayor de las discreciones e incluso comprado bocas. Pero ahora con esto...no puedo permitir que ella se entere. Sería catastrófico.

-Te comprendo Seto. Mucho más de lo que supones. Pero sigo firme en que es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Si tu imagen se ha manchado entonces es preciso que la pulamos.

-Pero lo que propones es totalmente descabellado. No creo que...

-Yo creo que estas demasiado tenso como para utilizar ese maravilloso cerebro tuyo. Por algo me contrataste así que déjame estas cosas a mi. En menos de lo que imaginas tendrás al viejo mundo sumido en sus asuntos y lejos de tú vida privada.

La muchacha se aproximó al millonario y ajustándole la corbata es como le habló.

-Y espero de todo corazón que esta experiencia te sirva para al menos ser más...cuidadoso.

Seto se alejó de la muchacha. No le gustaban ese tipo de contactos pero aun así asintió a lo que la chica decía.

Si su plan tenía éxito podía incluso darle otro cero a su cheque.

Por el momento estaba atado de pies y manos y no podría hacer nada hasta que el plan de Kisakuya se hubiese realizado.

-Bueno, resuelto esto enfoquémonos en el plan. Hay mucho que hacer y poco tiempo para ello.

Al instante la muchacha extrajo de su maletín una palm donde comenzó a anotar infinidad de cosas que azoraban al ojiazul pero que sin duda lo ayudarían bastante.

Su vida pública y familiar estaba en manos de esa mujer.

Joey había fallado totalmente en la búsqueda de información.

Al parecer la lealtad iba mucho más allá de la palabra y nadie en la mansión supo o quiso decirle nada sobre lo que buscaba.

Así pues frustrado y un tanto apesadumbrado se dirigió a la única persona que sabía, lo ayudaría con ese problema.

-Es que tiene que haber una explicación

Repitió el rubio por sexta vez mientras la muchacha frente a él volvía a asentir en un gesto cansado.

Natalia había acudido al llamado de su amigo y al enterarse del motivo había tenido que obrar de buena fe y escuchar todas las imaginarias teorías que el rubio tenía hacia el ojiazul y la presencia de esa extraña mujer en su casa.

-Joey¿no te parece que estas exagerando?.

-¿Qué?. ¿Exagerando yo?. Tonterías. Gruñó el chico.- Yo sé que hay algo y voy a averiguarlo aunque me tome toda la vida.

-Entonces esperaré sentada.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

-Que la manzanilla me pone irritada.

El rubio al parecer se encontraba de mal humor y contradecirlo solo le llevaba desgracias a quien lo hacía.

Si bien lo sabía ella que en incontables veces había tenido que aguardar media hora para que los ensayos se reanudaran debido a las diferencias entre Joey y el director. Pero así era el muchacho y así lo soportaba.

-Joey, dime algo. Toda esta alteración es por Serenity¿verdad?.

La parlanchina boca del muchacho se quedó quieta por unos segundos. Lo que le pareció a la dark una muestra de duda.

-Por supuesto. ¿Por qué más sería?. Resolvió el chico tras reanudar su diálogo.

-No, por nada.

-Natalia, yo se lo que estás pensando y déjame decirte...

-¿Y qué estoy pensando según tú?.

-Pues que estoy preocupado por ese idiota.

-Yo no dije nada.

La faz del rubio se sonrojó un poco, lo que le valió una risita por parte de su dark amiga.

-Oh Joey, eres un mar de contradicciones. Lo mejor que puedes hacer es esperar. Todo siempre llega a la luz tarde o temprano.

-Pero yo quiero saber. Rezongó haciendo un mohín que hizo sonreír aun más a la muchacha.

-Lo sé. Siempre serás un entrometido incorregible, pero aun así debes hacerlo. ¿O será que eres tú quien se encuentra inquieto por la posibilidad de que esa chica sea algo más que una colega para Kaiba?.

Joey abrió y cerró la boca pero al final el fino asentimiento de cabeza aclaró mucha de las dudas que la propia Natalia poseía.

Pero conociendo el pasado y los secretos más profundos del rubio fue comprensible entenderlo e intuirlo todo.

-Sabes, tal vez estas exagerando demasiado.

-Tal vez. Murmuró el de ojos melados al sentirse vulnerable.- Pero aun así no puedo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Es...es como una obsesiva idea que simplemente no se va.

-Te comprendo. Más de lo que crees.

-Si me comprendes entonces sabrás por la desesperación que estoy pasando¿verdad Nat?.

-Claro que si Joey y espero de todo corazón que lo que sientes sea solo un juego más de tu imaginación.

Palmeándole la mano Natalia le infundió fuerzas a su amigo, cosa que tal vez no ayudaría demasiado pero al menos le daba a saber que ella estaría siempre para él.

Joey por su parte trató de comprender que estaba haciendo un mar en donde no debía pero era tan difícil comprenderlo que cualquier cosa la maximizaba al límite de toda cordura.

Tal vez las personas hacían eso cuando se preocupaban por lo que querían y él estaba haciendo lo mismo.

-Todo es por ella. Murmuró excusándose para ir al baño.

La dark prefirió no añadir nada. A veces por más cosas que se dijeran no podían obrar efecto sobre las personas. Solo las propias experiencias podían hacerlo. Pero Joey era...un caso perdido.

Ensimismado y repitiéndose que todo lo que hacía era en pos de su hermana no previno el choque que tuvo con una chica, la cual solo le miró feo y se encaminó al encuentro de sus amigas.

El rubio suspiró retándose mentalmente por el traspiés mas sin embargo alabó al que dijo que en ocasiones las respuestas caen de donde menos se imaginan.

-¿Ya supieron la nueva de Seto Kaiba?.

-No.

El grupo de chicas pareció encantada con el nuevo "chisme" y no solo ellas, también cierto chico que prefirió mantenerse ocupado "anudando" las correas de sus tennis muy cerca de ellas.

-Es lo más controvertido que ha salido de él desde que dijeron que iba a casarse con una probable coreana y resultó ser japonesa.

Joey bufó. Su hermana merecía respeto. Pero por el momento se mantuvo más enfocado en mirar a las chicas quienes parloteando aguardando más por saber.

Por ello la chica que iniciara todo extrajo de su bolso un ejemplar de revista mañanera la cual extendió frente a su grupo de amigas quienes la tomaron con gran agilidad.

-¡Oh!. Exclamaron las chicas parpadeando varias veces al mirar la portada y hojear el ejemplar.

-Si. Ahí dice todo y esa información ha estado circulando por internet y las mejores revistas del país.

-¿Entonces es verdad?.

-Yo pienso que si. No creo que la prensa se arriesgue tanto a publicar algo falso en contra de ese hombre. Como tiene dinero tiene poder y ya saben lo que gente como él hace cuando lo tiene.

El grupo de chicas asintió mientras se sumían aun más en la revista.

Para Joey aquello era desconcertante pero incompleto. Debía enterarse de más y por lo que exclamaban las muchachas el asunto era grave.

-¿Y qué les parece?.

-Un chisme genial. Apuntó una con una enorme sonrisa.

-Aja, si que lo es.

-No me imagino la reacción de su esposa. ¿Qué haría?.

Aquello si fue suficiente, por ello Joey se acercó con sigilo a las chicas y con esfuerzo miró sobre sus hombros, esperando ver algo.

Pero cuando lo hizo...pidió no haberlo hecho.

-No es posible. Murmuró el rubio cuando enfocó la revista a la perfección.

-Disculpa, pero estamos hablando. Irrumpió una de las chicas al verlo.

Pero Joey estaba en shock por lo que era inútil que sus ojos se despegaran de la fotografía que miraba.

-Oye. ¿Hola?. ¿Me escuchas?.

Indagó otra muchacha pasando una mano frente a la perdida mirada del rubio.

-¿En cuanto me venden la revista?. Cuestionó cuando regresó en si.

El grupo se miró entre si catalogando como loco o desquiciado al muchacho que no dejaba de mirar hacia un lugar en específico.

-Les doy lo que quieran. Imploró el chico cuando el silencio le molestó.

-No queremos limosnas. Quédate con ella si con eso te largas. Amonestó una al reconocerlo como el que chocara con ella momentos atrás.

Joey asintió y tomando la revista caminó de regreso a su lugar junto a Natalia, omitiendo los detalles que lo anunciaban como un loco.

Por otro lado el rubio no podía dejar de leer lo que aquella publicación tenía escrito y sin duda no creía nada de lo que veía.

Pero por algo las chicas murmuraban y estaba convencido de que todo era realidad.

-¿Sucede algo Joey?. Cuestionó la dark al mirarlo tan ensimismado.

El rubio solo le mostró la revista a la muchacha quien echándole un leve vistazo terminó suspirando.

-Ah¿así que ya te enteraste?.

Joey desconcertado miró a su amiga quien le indicó que se sentara.

-¿O sea que tú ya lo sabías?.

La afirmación de Natalia solo le provocó molestia pero aguardó por la explicación que le darían.

-Es...complicado pero si con eso logro calmarte, te explicaré.

-Más te vale.

Y en los minutos siguientes la muchacha le explicó al rubio todo lo que sabía sobre el tema Kaiba y su relación con su mayor escándalo hasta ese momento.

Esa tarde cuando Joey arribó a la mansión Kaiba su faz pálida y los ojos desenfocados solo daban una muestra clara de que algo muy malo le había ocurrido.

-¿Joey?. ¿Sucede algo?.

Serenity aguardaba por su hermano en su sala de té y al mirarlo en tal estado solo pudo atina a preocuparse.

-No. Negó Joey haciendo acopio de toda su fortaleza para fingir y sonreír como era su costumbre.

-¿No?. Pero si vienes pálido. Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma. Además has estado sudando. Indicó la muchacha cuando pasó una de sus manos sobre el rostro de su rubio hermano.-¿A caso estas enfermo?.

Joey volvió a negar. Lo que menos quería era preocupar a su hermana.

-No, solo...me enteré de algunas cosas que no me agradaron mucho.

-¿Si?.

-Si.

-Entonces debieron ser muy malas noticias. ¿Es algo referente a ti?.

La consternada pelirroja se hubo sentado sobre su diván para mirar de mejor manera a su hermano.

Sus finos rasgos se contrajeron más de lo común y la mirada preocupada fue lo que acabó de convencer al muchacho que no podía decirle nada de lo que había visto.

Por ello tomando su mano y sonriendo lo mejor que pudo trató de tranquilizar a la muchacha, quien solía preocuparse por todo.

-No te preocupes. Es con algo referente a...un amigo.

-Oh Joey. Un amigo es algo muy valioso y si te ha preocupado entonces debe ser serio. Dime¿puedo ayudar en algo?.

El rubio negó indicándole a su hermana que volviera a recostarse.

-No pero te lo agradezco de todas maneras. Este es un asunto que solo él resolverá. Y claro, yo cuando lo golpee. Murmuró, sabiendo que su hermana no escucharía sus últimas palabras.

-Está bien. Será entonces como tú digas hermano.

A Joey le complació la respuesta por lo que inmediatamente enfocó la charla en otro punto. Lejos de las exaltaciones o comentarios que pudieran perjudicarle más a la muchacha.

Más sin embargo y como venía ocurriendo desde hacía unas semanas, la chica se sintió cansada y demasiado débil como para continuar charlando con su hermano.

Su salud empeoraba cada día más y nadie podía hacer nada más que esperar.

-Yo no quiero que termine así. Susurró cuando supo que su hermana se encontraba totalmente dormida sobre su cama.

-Ni ninguno de nosotros, señor.

La enfermera que cuidaba de la chica había escuchado su monólogo por lo que creyó pertinente irrumpir.

-Usted ha sido muy buena en permanecer a su lado y ayudarla. Se lo agradezco mucho.

El chico sabía reconocer una valerosa acción y como tal siempre la agradecía. Sobre todo en esa ocasión.

-No es nada señor. Hago mi trabajo y de paso me encariño con ella. Aunque eso no debería de ser.

Joey comprendía los por qué y sin embargo continuó agradeciendo.

-No importa. Usted le ayuda cuando debe y cuando sus crisis se presentan. No sé lo que habría sido de ella sin ayuda especializada.

-El señor Kaiba nos contrató específicamente para eso y aunque la señora no goce de buena salud es un placer acompañarla y charlar con ella.

-Serenity es un sol. Sonrió él acariciando los lacios y rojizos cabellos que se esparcían con gentileza sobre la blanca almohada.-No se que haré cuando ya no esté conmigo.

La enfermera entendía perfectamente la situación. Era normal que los parientes y personas cercanas a los enfermos terminales se sintieran de esa manera.

Un ciclo normal en la vida donde al final el frío duelo debía llevarse a cabo para continuar adelante.

-Sea fuerte. Aconsejó la mujer con una sonrisa.-Ella lo quiere mucho y si me permite decirlo desde que llegó a esta casa ella ha estado más feliz.

Joey podía sentirse halagado. Muchas personas en esa casa le habían dicho lo mismo y sin embargo no podía terminar por creerlo.

-Yo solo hago lo que puedo y créame, a veces siento que voy a derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

Pero al mirarla a ella, débil y aun con la fuerza necesaria para continuar...no puedo quejarme. Ella me ha enseñado más a mi de lo que yo pudiera expresarle.

Y solo era una muestra de lo que Joey aun tenía en el corazón.

Desgraciadamente no podía dejar libre sus emociones o terminaría por derrumbarse y su hermana no lo merecía.

-Comprendo. Musitó la enfermera y era todo lo que podía decir. Presentía un enorme dolor en el muchacho que tanto bien le había hecho a su señora y sin embargo no podía hacer nada al respecto porque evitar la muerte no estaba en sus manos.-Lo dejaré solo para que esté unos momentos más con ella.

-No. Negó él incorporándose de la silla al lado de la cama.-Será mejor que ella descanse y recupere fuerzas. Yo aun tengo mucho en que pensar.

-Como prefiera.

Como último gesto Joey besó la frente blanca de su hermana y sonrió cuando esta suspiró entre sueños.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que ella soñaba pero al menos estaba convencido de que eran cosas plácidas y encantadoras.

Pesadillas no podían aturdir a la joven. Al menos en sueños ella era inmensamente dichosa y así permanecería.

Despidiéndose de la enfermera Joey abandonó la habitación y sin mucha energía se dirigió a la de Mokuba.

La luz de la tarde se introducía alegremente a través de la habitación y mientras el sonido reconfortante de una música instrumental se encontraba de fondo, el móvil sobre la cuna del bebé danzaba, dejando al aire las figurillas que adornaban el aparato.

Joey no pudo evitar sonreír. Inconscientemente ese niño estaba ganando sus batallas internas.

De ser intolerable pasaba a ser un pedazo de vida y hermoso brillo que apaciguaba por momentos su incomprensible corazón.

El cómo una criatura tan pequeña y divina podía hacerle sonreír o hacerlo experimentar calidez cuando la pesadumbre lo dominaba, no tenía explicación alguna.

Simplemente todo aparecía de la nada y él poco a poco se rendía completamente ante el mágico sentimiento que crecía en su interior.

-Hoy no ha querido dormir.

-¿No?. Que extraño. Por lo regular ese niño duerme casi todo el día y solo despierta para comer.

Naya sonrió, asintiendo a lo que el rubio decía.

Los bebés eran complicados pero a la vez tan sencillos que era predecible su manera de vivir.

-Tiene razón y eso me preocupa.

La mirada azul de Mokuba reposaba sobre el móvil y de vez en cuando se movía de lado a lado de la cuna.

-Está comenzando a moverse más. Los ejercicios lo ayudan para eso. Explicó la niñera cuando Joey se asombro.

-Oh si, estimulación temprana. Ahora todos los niños son más "listos".

Inquirió el chico haciendo reír a la muchacha que no negó nada.

-Se supone que la vida será más sencilla para ellos. O al menos mucho más precoz.

-Si. Adiós a la vida de ocurrencias y travesuras.

Ambos quedaron entonces sumidos en el delicioso aroma que envolvía la habitación y que Joey poco a poco comenzaba a aceptar también.

Sin embargo los nubarrones dentro de la mente del rubio no le permitieron disfrutar completamente de lo que miraba.

-Idiota. Susurró, exaltando a la nana.

-¿Perdón?.

-No, no era a ti Naya. Lo siento. Se excusó él tratando de salir de aquella embarazosa situación.

-No importa. Aunque la persona a quien acaba de maldecir seguramente está estornudando.

Joey rió divertido al imaginar la escena. Pero ni eso solucionaría su enfado.

-Si, seguramente. Inquirió acercándose para acariciar la manita del bebé, la cual se aferró con todas las fuerzas del universo a su dedo.- Es increíble como siendo tan pequeñito tenga tanta fuerza.

-Aja es un misterio fascinante.

-Aun no puedo creer el cómo teniendo todo esto pueda ser tan...tan...

-¿Idiota?.

Joey asintió a la palabra de Naya. Al parecer por más que tratara de enfocarse en situaciones del presente su mayor cuestión no le dejaba tranquilo.

Enterarse de cosas que prefería no mencionar ya había sido todo un espectáculo. Más porque provenían del padre de aquella tierna y delicada criatura que tras bostezar comenzaba a quedarse profundamente dormido.

-Al parecer se ha acostumbrado demasiado a sus brazos, señor. Ya ve, apenas le ha dado un contacto comienza a dormirse. Lo estaba esperando.

Naya podía tener razón. En todo el día no había visto a su angelito y este seguramente lo estaba esperando.

Por un momento se sintió tremendamente orgulloso de su efecto sobre el infante. Pero solo por unos minutos.

-¿Cómo puede ser que una persona cambie tanto?. Preguntó esperando que nadie le respondiera. Sin embargo había olvidado a la chica que aun permanecía junto a él.

-Por lo regular las personas cambiamos por las circunstancias de la vida.

-¿Pero por qué tanto?. Inquirió nuevamente como si aquella muchacha pudiera darle respuesta a sus interrogantes.

-No lo se señor. Pero me imagino que motivos lo suficientemente fuertes fueron los culpables de que la persona en quien piensa haya cambiado. Debería preguntarle usted mismo.

Joey lo sabía pero temía a lo que pudiera descubrir.

-Cuando uno se entera de cosas terribles es un golpe duro para nuestros corazones. Pero si las hablamos tal vez tengan soluciones distintas a las que imaginamos. Usted parece tener un gran dilema señor, y si quiere un consejo hable las cosas con quien debe.

Confirmado. Aquella casa estaba llena de intuitivas personas que solo deseaban ayudar cuando podían.

Joey sonrió. A pesar de todo estaba rodeado de buenos seres humanos y aunque sus miedos le impedían muchas cosas, estaba seguro que consejo más sabio jamás recibiría.

-Gracias Naya.

La muchacha sonrió y en cuanto Joey se desprendió con sumo cuidado del contacto con el bebé desapareció de la habitación.

Lo que necesitaba era aclarar realmente las cosas y solo lo haría con la persona indicada. En ese caso el hombre cuyo rostro aun le oprimía el corazón.

Unas horas después y cuando la usual calma en la casa se encontraba tal vez en su máximo esplendor, el sonido de un motor le indicó a Joey que la hora de la verdad estaba muy cerca. Por eso se incorporó del sofá y aguardó al millonario dónde este pudiera verlo y no evadirlo.

Le miró arribar como siempre: altivo, distante y dando indicaciones a su chofer y guardaespaldas, quienes asintiendo a todo lo que el ojiazul ordenaba al final le dejaron solo.

-Buenas noches, señor.

-¿Y mi esposa?.

Fue lo que indagó el castaño a su mayordomo, quien esa vez se desconcertó seriamente.

-En su habitación señor. Durmiendo. Hoy tuvo un día agitado.

Seto no mencionó nada sino que con paso veloz se dirigió a las escaleras después de haberle entregado al mayordomo sus pertenencias.

Más el camino del genio se vio interrumpido con la inesperada presencia de Joey.

-¿Tuviste buen día?.

-Tengo prisa.

Añadió el ojiazul, pasando por el lado del que había salido a su encuentro.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-No tengo tiempo. Además no hay nada que discutir contigo.

-Oh si, yo creo que si. El enunciado: "Se le vio muy romántico en el mejor lugar de la ciudad"¿no te dice nada?.

Como si de conmoción se tratara Kaiba detuvo sus pasos sobre el segundo escalón. Girando después al encuentro de un par de ojos melados que le miraban entremezclados en sentimientos.

-Sígueme. Ordenó cuando el castaño se miró entre la espada y la pared.

Joey no pedió tiempo y siguió de cerca al genio quien lo llevó hasta su despacho.

-¿Qué quieres saber?. Fue la rápida y directa cuestión que el millonario lanzó tras asegurar la puerta.

-Todo. Murmuró el rubio tratando de no explotar de una vez.

Kaiba en realidad no se esperaba nada de aquello. Sus planes eran los de conversar con su esposa en privado y sin embargo ahí estaba Joey, derrumbando su mundo nuevamente.

Se encontraba exasperado. Su día no había sido el llamado Normal. Los teléfonos y reclamos de su junta directiva lo habían hecho perder la cordura y aunque sabía nadie podía hacer nada en contra de él, la sola palabra estrés era suficiente para sacarlo de control.

Sin embargo debía responder a lo que Joey le preguntaba. En cierta forma estaba en todo el derecho de saberlo y él, aunque no para aclararlo, debía hacerlo.

-¿Cómo te enteraste?.

-Eso no importa. Pero el hecho de que no mire los noticieros o lea revistas no significa que no fuera a enterarme.

No sé cómo lo has hecho pero hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que esta casa parece un claustro, fuera de toda invasión del mundo exterior.

-Eso es lo que pretendo. Entre menos sepa ella, mejor para su salud.

Joey friccionó sus manos con enfado puro. Tenía tremendos deseos de romperle el rostro al muchacho que se había sentado tras su escritorio con total elegancia.

¿Cómo era posible que Kaiba dijera eso?.

-Eres...increíble. Jamás pensé que tú te atrevieras a descomunicarla del mundo exterior.

-Si lo hice fue por asuntos meramente míos y no tengo porque explicarlo.

-Oh si, claro que si tienes porqué hacerlo. Yo soy su hermano y te exijo una explicación.

-Y yo soy su esposo y no me da la gana.

El rubio estaba a punto de lanzarse contra Kaiba y sin embargo el rostro inexpresivo de este servía un poco para amortiguar sus instintos.

-Claro. Ahora todo tiene sentido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

La respiración agitada del rubio y su susurro solo ayudaron a incrementar el enfado en el castaño quien también hacía enormes esfuerzos por contener su ira.

-Tú, "señor autosuficiente no necesito a nadie", contrataste una diseñadora de imagen para que tapara tus...tus...cosas y de esa manera quedar bien ante todo el mundo.

Claro, por eso también tienes descomunicada a mi hermana para que no se entere de la clase de...imbésil que tiene por marido.

-No te permito que me insultes, Wheeler.

-Lo hago y lo haré porque me pega la maldita gana hacerlo y porque tú no estas en disposición de permitir nada. Eres un maldito desgraciado Kaiba. Un miserable¿cómo te atreviste a engañar a mi hermana?.

Estaba dicho. El escándalo había llegado hasta su casa y Seto no podía hacer nada para contenerlo.

Ambos muchachos guardaron silencio, aunque sus ojos no dejaron de lanzar la ira que estaban conteniendo con mucho esfuerzo.

Los dos sabían que la explicación era necesaria. Al menos para tranquilizar los deseos de solventar su enfado con el rostro del otro.

-Yo no quise hacerlo. Pero las circunstancias me obligaron.

-¿Las circunstancias?. ¿Llamas a su amor una circunstancia?. Eres un...

-¡No tenía remedio Wheeler y tú conoces la razón!.

Kaiba había gritado y aun cuando hubo resumido en una oración aquel motivo, eso no fue suficiente para Joey quien apresando más sus puños hablaba con rabia.

-Eso no es un motivo. Prometiste que la harías feliz.

-Y lo he cumplido. Sabes que lo he hecho. Pero no puedo hacer nada por ella, mucho menos cuando yo no la am...

-¡Cállate!. Ordenó Joey de inmediato. No deseaba escuchar nada más.- Cállate maldito inconsciente. Eso jamás lo pronuncies nunca más. ¡NUNCA!.

Kaiba, quien se había incorporado para caminar alrededor de su privado, volvió a sentarse. Esa vez con la ansiedad a flor de piel.

Si en aquella casa no se hablaba sobre nada del mundo exterior era para proteger a la pelirroja de toda agitación y excesivos chismes que solo causaban dolores de cabeza.

Era verdad, Kaiba había sido tomado in fraganti por la prensa mientras salía de un concurrido centro nocturno con una persona no identificaba, pero que obviamente era su amante.

Ya varias veces en el pasado se habían levantado declaraciones sobre amantes secretos del millonario, las cuales eran desmentidas por el mismo genio o por su personal.

Sin embargo las pruebas en esa ocasión eran reales y Seto no tenía manera de defenderse del caos que se formaba ya sobre su persona.

Cosas como esas Kaiba prefería mantenerlas alejadas de su enferma esposa. Pero había olvidado que Joey no vivía en el casi anonimato y eso era otro problema por resolver.

-No contaba con que...

-¿Fueran a descubrirte?.

-No, con que tú te enteraras. Ahora debo solucionar esto también.

-¿Solucionar?. Claro que vas a hacerlo y más te vale que lo hagas de manera positiva, porque a pesar de todo el rencor que te tengo en estos momentos no puedo rebajarme a pelearme porque mi hermana entonces sospecharía y yo no puedo permitir que su concepto que tiene sobre ti se manche.

-¿Vas a ayudarme entonces?.

-Solo por ella. Recuerda que todo lo que hago es por ella. Maldita la hora en la que Serenity te conoció porque a lo que a mi respecta...Ya no te conozco Seto Kaiba. ¿En qué te has convertido?.

Si Joey permanecía más tiempo en esa habitación seguramente iba a formarse un caos terrible, por ello decidió desaparecer antes de que las cosas se complicaran.

Kaiba mientras tanto solo pudo cerrar los ojos y respirar varias veces. Más que nunca su autocontrol debía dominarse y sin embargo eso no le impidió que lanzara lejos un cenicero de cristal que se estrelló con soltura contra la pared.

-Tienes razón Joey. Ni siquiera yo me conozco ya.

Y las cosas solo comenzaban porque aun quedaba resolver el "pequeño" embrollo en el que se había metido por culpa de sus malditas hormonas.

Continuará...

Ya no te conozco...así nos sucede con muchas personas. Ya saben las circunstancias de las cosas. ¿Ahora como saldrá Seto de todo esto?.

Gracias nuevamente por sus muestras de ánimo, afecto y comentarios. Se los agradezco en el alma sobre todo porque son los que me ayudan a continuar. La verdad estoy muy emocionada con esta historia y no quiero detenerme.

Así que todo lo que deseen decirme estoy a sus órdenes, recordándoles dejarme su e-mail.

Voy a continuar mis otros fics, se los prometo pero por ahora estoy enfocada en Dreams así que téngame un poquito más de paciencia que se los agradecería mucho más

En el próximo chap les daré la solución al "problemita" de Seto y el cómo Joey le ayudará.

Cuídense mucho que ya estamos en recta del flash back

Hasta la próxima su amiga:

KLF 


	8. Chapter 8

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** La farsa**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** no había dormido nada. Durante toda la noche había dado vueltas alrededor de su habitación y cuando sintió que de un momento a otro estallaría, había decidido salir de la mansión y caminar por ahí para tratar de recuperarse un poco.

Pero era imposible hacerlo cuando la mayoría de los letreros sensacionalistas que había leído no en una sino en diez revistas surcaban sus pensamientos a cada paso.

Aun podía recordar claramente las palabras de Natalia:

-"_No es la primera vez que sucede Joey. Ya ha habido otros escándalos pero este sin duda a sido el mejor para la prensa._

_Las fotografías no son lo más claro que hay pero obviamente los dos sabemos que Kaiba y esa persona no van a esa hora a comer galletitas y té. Mucho menos cuando esa persona lo abraza tan...desinhibidamente."_

Joey pensaba como la dark y mucho más allá de la puerta de una habitación.

Aun no cabía en si tan tremendo escándalo, mucho menos cuando frente a su hermana Kaiba la engañaba.

Una cosa era proteger su salud y otra muy diferente hacerla pasar por tonta.

Serenity debía enterarse, al menos para que no siguiera defendiéndole o haciéndole ver como el super hombre del año.

Su indignación era demasiada, pero aun no sabía si en realidad era por su hermana o por el hecho en si de haber descubierto que Kaiba tenía otros amantes.

-Maldito. Murmuró nuevamente tras pegarle al tronco de uno de los tantos árboles a su alrededor.

Tal vez él tenía la culpa por no haberse enterado antes de nada y prevenir a su hermana. Pero ciertamente él no gustaba de acercarse demasiado a la farándula. Solo y exclusivamente cuando era necesario.

-¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?. Esta casa está maldita y sino es una cosa es la otra. Dios, me voy a volver loco.

-No creo que sea para tanto, señor.

-¿Tú crees?.

El inesperado Ed hizo acto de presencia, recargando su peso en un árbol cercano.

-Yo creo que el señor debería de respirar profundo y pensar con calma. Usted bien sabía que esto pasaría.

-No, no lo sabía.

La revelación dejó un tanto confundido al fornido guardaespaldas quien miró fijamente al rubio.

-Yo pensé que él cumpliría su palabra de hacer feliz a mi hermana.

-Y lo ha cumplido hasta ahora¿o no?.

Joey debía reconocer que Ed tenía razón. Kaiba había mantenido su palabra de hacer feliz a su hermana, aunque no como a él le hubiera gustado.

-Tal vez tengas razón. Pero eso no le daba derecho a...

-¿Entonces va a decirme que usted en su lugar no habría hecho lo mismo?.

Y el rubio se cuestionó seriamente el salir huyendo de esa casa donde había tanta franqueza por todas las esquinas.

-Lo he pensado muchas veces. Respondió el muchacho tras respirar y cerrar los ojos.

-¿Y cual ha sido su respuesta?.

-Que jamás lo habría hecho.

-Pero...

-Recuerda que yo más que nadie sé de situaciones como la de Kaiba y créeme, jamás hice lo que él.

Ed admitió que el muchacho a su lado era maravilloso. Un ser único que se sacrificaba por otros olvidándose de su propia felicidad o necesidades.

Lo admiró de verdad y no hubo punto de comparación esa vez entre su jefe y el rubio que se miraba realmente deprimido.

-El señor resolverá todo esto.

-Claro. Con un par de millones todo se resuelve allá afuera. ¿Pero quién resuelve lo que hizo?.

-Nadie. Musitó el guardaespaldas al dar respuesta.- Pero tenga en cuenta de que si su imagen se mancha, sus laboratorios podrían quebrar.

Joey había bajado la vista y de inmediato la enfocó en el hombre que trató de explicarse mejor.

-Usted más que nadie sabe que la imagen de una persona como el señor Kaiba debe ser intachable. Si el señor comete un error, por mínimo que sea podría perjudicar seriamente en todo lo que él hace, incluyendo su vida personal.

-Lo sé. Un rico tiene muchas responsabilidades. Añadió Joey conociendo de sobra aquella información.

-Entonces si lo sabe debe de mirar las acciones del jefe con mucha más objetividad.

Joey no deseaba hacerlo pero tras el cansancio que dominaba su mente debatir era ya algo que no pretendía hacer.

-Los laboratorios que él dirige han hecho una labor muy noble no solo en la sociedad, sino en el descubrimiento de nuevas medicinas para enfermedades.

Si la imagen del señor Kaiba se ve afectada con un chisme de esta magnitud, entonces sus alianzas y apoyos se desvanecerán y él...

-No podrá continuar investigando sobre la enfermedad de mi hermana.

-Exacto. Asintió el hombre.-Por eso debe comprender esta compleja vida que muchas veces agobia al señor.

-Claro y se limpia con amantes.

-Nadie es perfecto.

Joey sonrió un poco. Era verdad, nadie era perfecto y sin embargo aun se cuestionaba muchas cosas que tal vez jamás tendrían respuesta.

-Debería regresar a casa. Un día muy difícil queda aun por delante.

El muchacho solo asintió, permitiéndole a Ed acompañarle de regreso a la mansión, en donde al parecer un importante movimiento se estaba llevando a cabo.

-¿Qué sucede?.

-El señor ha dado instrucciones de que la casa sea limpiada de pies a cabeza.

-¿Algo importante?.

-Tal vez él debiera decírselo.

De nuevo eso. No le apetecía enfrentar al ojiazul por eso subió a su habitación asignada y se recostó en la cama.

No quería saber nada sobre nada y si el mundo se caía en ese momento sería una total bendición para él.

Sin embargo no todos pensaban así.

-¿Joey?.

La voz de su hermana logró sacarlo de su ensimismamiento por lo que incorporándose de la cama es como abrió la puerta, encontrándose a una sonriente muchacha en silla de ruedas.

-¿Qué ocurre?. No deberías estar fuera de cama. Mucho menos en esa...cosa.

-Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera lo peor del mundo.

-No es por eso. No debes esforzarte.

Pero la chica simplemente ignoró a su hermano y con total facilidad empujó la silla dentro de la habitación.

Cuando se lo proponía podía ser tan necia como su hermano.

-¿Aun no te has vestido?.

-¿Debería?.

Serenity frunció el entrecejo y de inmediato se dirigió al armario en donde indagó profundamente sobre lo poco que había adentro.

-No hay nada lo suficientemente apropiado. Tendrás que utilizar uno de los trajes de Seto.

-¿Qué!.

-Joey, no grites. ¿Qué no ves que no tenemos tiempo?.

El rubio pensó que se había quedado dormido y repentinamente soñaba una locura. Como esas que en ocasiones le asaltaban.

-Este...antes de que te apresures a llamar a la armada nacional¿podrías explicarme que es lo que ocurre?.

Serenity, quien observaba una camiseta a la que no se distinguía ya el color giró su cabeza para mirar a su confundido hermano. Tal parecía que su esposo no le había comunicado nada.

Así pues con sonrisa enorme en los labios se dispuso a indicar las cosas mientras buscaba algunas otras prendas aceptables.

-Lo que pasa es que hoy vendrá la prensa a la casa.

-¿QUÉ?.

-Ya te dije que no grites Joey. Déjame terminar.

Si, definitivamente estaba soñando locamente.

-¿Y para que vienen?.

-Seto ha creído oportuno que es tiempo ya de que el mundo conozca a su heredero.

Joey estaba a punto de gritar pero la mirada acusadora de su hermana se lo prohibió.

-Pero...pero...

-Si, ya se que te sorprende. Pero como sabrás Seto no había querido hacer esto hasta que lo creyera oportuno.

-¿Y ahora lo cree oportuno?.

-Aja. Se que es muy sorpresivo pero si él cree que es el momento indicado, entonces lo es.

El rubio tuvo que sentarse para digerir muy bien las cosas.

Si aquel era el brillante plan para contraatacar los chismes sobre su amante, entonces el ojiazul estaba jugando verdaderamente con todo lo que tenía.

-No creo que sea la mejor manera.

-¿Cómo?.

Hablando en voz alta se apresuró a modificar las cosas.

-Que no creo que todo esto sea tan...agradable. Además yo no pinto para nada aquí.

-No seas tonto. Claro que tienes que ver. Eres mi hermano. Cuñado de Seto y tío de Mokuba. Por lo tanto parte de la familia. ¿Cómo no estar aquí?.

Iba a negarse. No planeaba participar en aquella farsa creada a último momento pero el rostro iluminado de su hermana cambió las cosas.

No necesitaba preguntarle para saber que la chica era la más dichosa por ese momento.

Decirle al mundo que ella era la madre del futuro heredero Kaiba era un goce que solo ella podía comprender.

Sin embargo él sabía que todo aquello jamás se habría efectuado de no ser por el problema de Kaiba y para limpiar su imagen.

Indignado. Se encontraba totalmente indignado y sin embargo no había nada que pudiera hacer.

Ni siquiera el negarse a participar en todo eso ayudaba. Sin duda estaba metido hasta el cuello en todo aquello y era gracias a su "lindo cuñado".

-¿Entonces el azul o el negro?.

Joey se dio cuenta de que divagaba por lo que al mirar a su hermana se encontró con un par de chaquetas que no recordaba había llevado consigo.

-No, esas no. Indicó el rubio exaltado.

-¿Por qué no?. Son lindas prendas.

-Lo que sucede es que son parte del vestuario del teatro. Debí traerlas por error. Mañana mismo las llevaré.

-Oh, no exageres. Sonrió la muchacha restándole importancia al asunto.-Son sacos muy bonitos y estoy segura de que tu jefe no se enfadará si les sacas provecho fuera de las tablas.

Porque no creo que quieras utilizar un traje de Seto¿verdad?.

La mueca de asco del rubio le indicó todo a la muchacha, por eso terminó eligiendo el saco azul marino. Ese que combinaría muy bien con un pantalón del mismo color o alguno que se le pareciera. Si lograba encontrarlo.

En un dos por tres y sin que el rubio supiera de dónde Serenity había encontrado la energía y la fuerza, se encontraba frente al espejo. Luciendo un conjunto nada despreciable y salido de un módico guardarropa.

-Tienes que comprar más ropa Joey. Eres un chico atractivo y aunque los jeans te sientan bien, no hay nada mejor que la ropa formal para realzar tú persona.

-Si, mamá. Susurró pero indudablemente su hermana tenía razón.

El saco que perteneciera a un aristócrata en una de sus tantas obras de teatro, combinado con un pantalón sastre recto y la camisa blanca sin corbata lo hacía ver muy diferente al muchacho inquieto que siempre era.

Podía hasta pensar que estaba realmente por salir a escena e interpretar un personaje.

-Ahora solo peina esos cabellos y átalos con esto. Entre más se vea tú rostro, mejor.

Joey tomó la pequeña liga que su hermana le daba y supo entonces, hasta que su cabello tomó un poco de forma, lo largo que se encontraba.

-Debería cortarlo. Inquirió, observando que las rubias hebras llegaban hasta el hombro.

-No, te ves divino de esa manera. Todo un rebelde sin causa. Bromeó la muchacha y más orgullosa no pudo sentirse en su vida.-Ahora debo ir a donde Mokuba. Naya esta vuelta loca y no sabe que atuendo ponerle al bebé.

Te espero en la salita de té Joey.

El chico solo cabeceó lentamente mientras la muchacha se retiraba de la habitación.

Aun era momento en que Joey no creía lo que miraba.

-La gente si cambia duchada. Bromeó, recordando a su mejor amigo quien había sido su consejero en cuanto atuendos para obras teatrales.

Si todo era falso o no él terminó por olvidarlo y sentirse bien con su persona.

Jamás se preocupaba demasiado en el cómo vestía. Pero después de eso estaba pensando rotundamente en comprarse más de esa ropa que lo hacía lucir muy diferente.

Pero lo primero era el trabajo y después ya vería.

No se animó a salir de su habitación hasta que lo creyó oportuno, por eso y esperando que la prensa aun no hubiera llegado se dirigió al saloncito en donde su hermana conversaba con...

-¿Mamá?. Musitó al reconocer a la mujer que sonreía al lado de su hermana.

-¡Joseph!. Exclamó la dama al girar y toparse con su otro hijo.-¿Qué haces aquí?.

Joey sonrió. No era como si deseara un ameno saludo de bienvenida. Su madre si que no cambiaba para nada.

-Mamá, Joey vive aquí. ¿Ya lo olvidaste?.

La mujer de rojos cabellos miró de arriba a bajo a su primogénito y después de sentirse satisfecha de su inspección volvió a conversar con su hija.

-Ya recordé. Pero siempre es sorpresivo verlo. ¿De qué te disfrazaste esta vez Joseph?.

La madre de Joey jamás había aceptado la profesión que su hijo había elegido para su vida.

De hecho jamás había aceptado nada referente a él, por lo que el comentario paso prácticamente rozando el corazón del muchacho quien ya acostumbrado estaba a ese tipo de acciones por parte de su madre.

-Para tú agrado de nada, madre. Serenity eligió el atuendo.

La mujer entonces sonrió a su hija, dirigiéndole unas cuantas palabras de halago para "enmendar" su error.

-¿Y tú esposo madre?. Que sorpresa encontrarte sin él.

-En Escocia. Asuntos de negocios.

-Ya lo creo que si mamá. Espero que le vaya muy bien.

La mordacidad del comentario tensó a Serenity quien trató de desviar la conversación a otros terrenos.

-Mamá también fue invitada por Seto.

-Ah. Que interesante. Musitó el rubio evitando a toda costa sentarse junto a su madre quien frunció el entrecejo a modo de enfado.

-Parece como si no te agradara lo que escuchaste, Joseph.

Joey sonrió simplemente caminando hasta la pared junto a la ventana en donde se recargó y cruzó los brazos. Una postura lo suficientemente negativa como para el reproche de su madre.

Pero tal parecía que la mujer tampoco deseaba discutir demasiado por lo que ignorando a su primogénito continuó charlando con su hija sobre asuntos que al rubio en verdad no le interesaron.

De ser sincero no soportaba a su madre. Sus aires de grandeza y de dama de abolengo fingida solo le daban risa.

Ambos jamás podrían conversar tan amena o sinceramente como la mujer lo hacía con su hermana.

A él le había faltado en grandes medidas el cariño de esa mujer que se adjudicaba el apelativo de madre, la cual y como se lo había dicho una vez no tenía más hija que la que se encontraba sonriendo sobre su diván.

Joey muchas veces se había culpado por aquel suceso y sin embargo a la única conclusión sana después de tanta tristeza, había sido simplemente ignorar a la mujer. Tal y como esta lo hacía con él.

Repentinamente la puerta de la salita se abrió y Naya apareció con Mokuba en brazos.

-Permiso, señora. Se excusó la muchacha, mostrándole el resultado final a las presentes quienes sonrieron y efectuaron sonidos de agrados típicos de mujeres fascinadas con un resultado.

-Se ve precioso. Musitó la madre de la pelirroja, acariciando la mejilla del bebé que comenzó a moverse inquietamente.

-Ven, tráelo un momento aquí Naya.

La nana obedeció y tal y como lo hacían siempre le permitió a la muchacha semi cargar al bebé quien fue producto del halago y el amor desinteresado de su madre.

Joey miraba la escena desde su misma posición y no pudo suprimir un suspiro de frustración.

Mirar a su hermana en tal estado era verdaderamente desgarrador. Aun más cuando intuía lo fuerte que quería apretar al bultito que la hacía tan feliz.

Pero al parecer Mokuba se hubo asustado con el ajetreo de las mujeres, por lo que tal y como un bebé hace en esas condiciones un pequeño llanto proveniente de sus fuertes pulmones hizo acto de presencia.

-Ya mi amor. No pasa nada. Musitó Serenity queriendo contener las lágrimas de su hijo. Pero obviamente todo era en vano.

Fue entonces que la abuela del niño se incorporó de su lugar y le indicó a la niñera que se lo cediera.

Más el manojo de nervios y ansiedad que era el bebé solo pudo llorar con más intensidad cuando la mujer lo tomó entre sus brazos.

Por ello y por más intentos que la abuela hiciera por calmar aquel llanto solo conseguía sacar más de la quebrada garganta del niño.

-Tal vez...deba cargarlo yo señora. Musitó Naya al sentirse acongojada como la madre.

-No, no. Lo que este bebé necesita es acostumbrarse a los brazos de su abuela. Jamás ha querido pero debe hacerlo.

Y así la mujer comenzó a "arrullar" al bebé quien por más intentos, palabras y sermones no logró guardar silencio.

Fue entonces y en un arrebato de ansiedad que Joey se alejó de la pared y con rapidez se acercó a su madre.

-Dámelo. Exigió el muchacho extendiendo los brazos para alcanzar a un Mokuba que continuaba llorando.

-No. ¿Cómo se te ocurre?. Podrías tirarlo. Negó la mujer. Escandalizada con la sola idea que el rubio le proponía.

Pero Joey no iba a darse por vencido por lo que volviendo a intentar trató de razonar con su madre.

-Dámelo mamá. ¿Qué no vez que vas a ahogarlo con tanto llanto?.

Y era la verdad. Las gárgaras que el infante comenzaba a realizar eran cada vez más gruesas. Algo de lo que la mujer no se había percatado.

El rubio terminó entonces por desesperarse ante la necia actitud de su madre y sin que esta pudiera evitarlo Joey le arrebató prácticamente al niño quien inmediatamente se sintió seguro en los brazos de su tío.

-Ya, ya. Todo está bien. Shhh.

Musitó, colocándose con sumo cuidado la carita del bebé en el hombro y el resto del cuerpecito entre sus brazos.

Así pues en esa posición comenzó a arrullarlo y a acariciar su espalda lentamente para que el susto o lo que fuera que Mokuba tuviera comenzara a disiparse.

Serenity pudo entonces respirar aliviada mientras Naya miraba de reojo y con un poco de burla el rostro pasmado de la dama mayor, quien no terminaba de creer que su hijo fuera más competente que ella en el territorio infantil.

Joey se alegró de que Mokuba poco a poco comenzara a calmarse. Algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que él jamás lastimaría al bebé. Sus instintos paternales se habían despertado completamente en esas semanas y la sola idea de mirar al niño llorar le desgarraba terriblemente el corazón. Tal vez no era la primera vez que hacía aquello con un niño.

Ya antes y en el pasado él había servido de soporte para su hermana infinidad de veces por lo que probablemente ese había sido el comienzo del despertar de tal sentimiento.

Por eso sonrió un poco.

-"Tú nunca tendrás el verdadero sentimiento de la dulzura, mamá. Que pena me das".

Pensó, sin culparse ante las fuertes palabras que le lanzaba a la mujer y que probablemente esta había entendido tras admirar su fracaso.

Por unos momentos solo el movimiento de Joey se miró dentro de la habitación.

De vez en vez los hipos del infante se escuchaban. Había llorado mucho pero a parte de ello la calma había regresado como por arte de magia.

-Buenos días.

Tan repentinamente como la puerta se hubo abierto Seto Kaiba apareció en escena.

Para esa ocasión había elegido un traje negro combinado de pies a cabeza. Ninguna hebra suelta de cabello se encontraba y a pesar de que su estoicidad no había cambiado en mucho podía apreciarse cierto brillo en su mirada azul.

-Buenos días, Seto.

La primera en saludar fue Serenity que voluntariamente o no combinaba perfectamente con su marido.

Su vestido blanco de listones azules era todo un modelo de diseñador que posado en su suave figura realzaba la belleza nata de la muchacha.

Así lo miró Kaiba y también Joey que no pudo evitar maldecir nuevamente al ojiazul en silencio y virar la mirada.

No necesitaba ver más farsas cuando estaba por interpretar la mejor de su vida.

-Un gusto verle, señora. Saludó el educado millonario tras besar con cierta amabilidad la mejilla de la dama pelirroja.

-El gusto es mío. Gracias por invitarme a esta importante ocasión.

Seto besó la frente de su sonriente esposa mientras negaba la adulación de su suegra, más ni todo eso pudo opacar entonces lo que él buscaba y encontró por casualidad en la esquina contraria del salón.

Joey lucía muy diferente a como normalmente lo hacía.

El conjunto que llevaba no era claramente el más elegante pero realzaba toda su figura de manera casi espectacular.

Y sin embargo y a pesar de que la tela del saco era sumamente delicada y que otro en su lugar habría rehusado incluso sentarse para no arrugarlo, el rubio no era así.

Cargaba y arrullaba a su hijo como si fuera lo más importante de su vida. Protegiéndolo y acariciándolo junto a su pecho, donde obviamente ningún infante podía sentirse desprotegido.

A pesar de que él infinidad de veces había repetido la escena o la había mirado a través de la joven nana o incluso su suegra, jamás ninguna le impactó tanto como la que estaba observando.

Joey lucía totalmente surrealista e involuntariamente no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Definitivamente era lo más...diferente que había visto en su vida.

-¿Ocurre algo Seto?.

La voz dulce de su esposa lo sacó de su ensoñación por lo que negando con la cabeza trató de ser amable aunque en realidad la ansiedad estaba dominándolo.

Kisakuya había tenido una brillante idea. Sin embargo no terminaba por convencerse de que era lo mejor. Mucho menos en esos momentos dónde la tensión de los medios era mucha.

Estaba convencido de que las obvias intenciones por escudar sus acciones estaban visibles. Sin embargo confiaba plenamente en la joven que seguramente no tardaría en llegar con la prensa.

-¿Ya viste a Joey, Seto?. Ha logrado tranquilizar enormemente a Mokuba. Ni mamá o Naya pudieron hacer nada y solo bastó que Joey lo cargara para que Mokuba se sintiera mejor. ¿No es increíble?.

Seto no quería ahondar en nada referente al rubio pero sin duda debía reconocer que el sentimiento noble que el muchacho siempre había tenido ayudaba en parte a su empatía.

-Suerte de principiante, querida.

La muchacha sonrió negando las palabras de su esposo, sin embargo su madre concordó completamente con la expresión de su nuero.

-Yo estoy segura que es solo eso. Así que no esperes más de estos milagritos, hija. Tú hermano solo sirve para lo suyo y punto.

Serenity tuvo entonces la sensación de que su madre estaba siendo completamente injusta con su hermano. Sin embargo dado sus antecedentes comprendió las cosas.

Joey había golpeado el orgullo de su madre con sus sutiles acciones de hacía momentos. Ella comprendía perfectamente lo que era la impotencia y sin embargo no pudo culpar al rubio sino agradecerle por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella en momentos tan difíciles y sorpresivos como ese.

-La prensa está a punto de llegar, así que si me lo permiten veré que todo esté listo. No quiero imperfectos.

Comunicó el ojiazul mirando el asentimiento de su esposa y suegra.

-Antes de que te vayas, necesito hablar contigo.

La voz hueca de Joey se hizo presente y Kaiba ahogó un bufido al escucharla.

-Sígueme entonces y apresúrate.

Joey asintió y cediéndole el apacible cuerpecito del bebé a Naya caminó tras su cuñado quien tuvo precaución de cerrar la puerta antes de hablar cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo una mirada en el interior de la salita observó aquella acción como algo reprochable. Algo le olía mal en todo aquello. Sin embargo era mejor indagar primero a cometer alguna indiscreción.

-¿Así es cómo planeas resolver todo lo que creaste?.

-No tengo tiempo de tus sermones Wheeler.

Joey bufó por lo que deteniendo al genio por el brazo trató de ser más razonable.

-Responde. ¿De esta tonta manera planeas que el mundo olvide lo que hiciste?. Yo creo que vas a crear todo un caos con tu grandiosa idea.

-Si tienes alguna mejor lamento decirte que las inscripciones cerraron hace tres días.

-No estoy jugando Seto. Hablo en serio.

Y Kaiba lo supo porque en lo que llevaba de casado no recordaba haber escuchado jamás que el rubio lo llamara por su nombre.

-Fue idea de mi diseñadora. Musitó, esperando que toda aquella conmoción no fuera realmente a terminar en un colapso nervioso.

-¿Y ella pesó en las consecuencias?.

-Todo está perfectamente planeado Wheeler. No puede haber error.

-Pero utilizar a tú familia como chantaje público es la cosa más ruin que te he visto hacer. Y eso que he visto muchas cosas.

Kaiba no lo catalogaba como tal, sino como una salvación inmediata a su reputación. Estaba conciente de que los medios comenzarían entonces una guerra sobre si aquello era la maquiavélica manera de enfrentarse al mundo o realmente eran buenas intenciones por su parte.

Tenía presente todos y cada uno de los puntos y sin embargo había decidido arriesgar el todo por el todo. Su único objetivo era el de triunfar y así lo haría.

-Mira Wheeler. No espero que comprendas nada de lo que hago y mucho menos que te inmiscuyas en lo que no te incumbe. Solo trata de verte decente y de no abrir esa bocota tuya que solo sirve para dos cosas: para nada y para nada.

De lo demás me encargo yo.

-Pero...

-Eres actor Wheeler. En las próximas horas haz entonces lo que mejor sabes: Actúa.

Sin decir más el ojiazul dio media vuelta y desapareció del alcance del rubio quien no terminaba por digerir las palabras recién pronunciadas.

-Maldito Kaiba. Ojalá que nada te salga bien. Maldijo y sin embargo sabia que eso era casi improbable pues algo que caracterizaba a Seto Kaiba era su habilidad para la perfección y para que todo saliera como él lo quería.

Quince minutos después y cuando Seto se encontraba desesperado, Kisakuya hizo acto de presencia.

Su atuendo era de ejecutiva en trabajo y sin embargo su desbordante belleza no podía ocultarse con nada. Algo que Kaiba conocía perfectamente.

-¿Listo, querido?.

-Por supuesto.

-Entonces guíame hacia el lugar donde será la presentación. Debo primeramente mirar a "tú linda familia":

El castaño gruñó un poco sin embargo hizo lo que la muchacha le pedía, llevándola hasta la sala a donde su "familia" había sido guiada por sus empleados.

Con su carácter abierto y hasta histriónico, la diseñadora entró en la habitación, saludando a Serenity y a su madre quienes ya la conocían perfectamente.

Sin embargo cuando los azules ojos de la muchacha se enfocaron en el joven que recargado se encontraba en la pared, no supo descifrar lo que el pecho le indicó.

-Él es mi hermano. Anunció Serenity ante la falta de presentación del rubio, el cual al escuchar su apelativo caminó hasta el encuentro de la recién llegada.

-Oh, no sabía que tenías hermanos. Musitó la joven.

-Claro que si y él es todo un caballero.

Joey enarcó escépticamente una ceja y sin embargo extendió educadamente la mano que la chica frente a él recibió titubeante.

-Joey Wheeler, señorita.

La diseñadora de imagen tardó una milésima de segundo en responder a la atención del rubio, sin embargo cuando lo hizo una sensación extraña le hizo saber que muy probablemente las cosas que conocía iban a cambiar drásticamente.

-Kisara. Kisara Kisakuya.

Joey pensó que el nombre de la joven era muy bonito. En realidad toda ella lo era ya que podía mirarla más de cerca: ojos azules, cabello entre platinado y blanco producto tal vez de algún buen tinte. Esbelta, alta, bella. Una combinación fatal si se tenía la profesión que la muchacha representaba.

Pero todo eso no le bastó para sentir eso que noches atrás había experimentado cuando la había mirado bajar de su auto.

Si indagaba demasiado en su sentimiento estaba convencido de que terminaría por enterarse de cosas que no le gustarían, por eso procuró alejarse lo más que pudo de la muchacha y aparentar. Después de todo como Kaiba le había dicho: era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

-Apresúrate. Le susurró Kaiba con presteza, permitiendo que la joven saliera de su ensoñación.

-Ah, si, disculpen. Bueno, ahora veremos que podremos hacer para mejorar este lindo cuadro.

Y en los siguientes diez minutos Kisara se dedicó a dar instrucciones sobre la escenografía, modificaciones y actitudes que todos y cada uno de los rostros dentro de aquella habitación debía adoptar cuando se lanzara alguna cuestión.

Sin poder creer lo que estaba apunto de hacer, Joey había aceptado sentarse al lado de su madre, quien disconforme como él había objetado tres veces recibiendo siempre la misma respuesta: Es necesario.

Por ello a la mujer no le había quedado más que soportar la cercanía del rubio y aparentar que era la madre más amorosa del universo.

Cosa que no se le dificultaba y que Joey comenzaba a mirar como: herencia familiar.

-Listos, la prensa espera a fuera. No olviden lo que les he indicado y por favor...sonrían.

Kisara guiñó un ojo en general y rápidamente desapareció tras la puerta dejando un tenso aire dentro de la sala.

-Todo esto es una locura. Murmuró Joey cruzándose de brazos ante la insistente mirada de su madre quien no terminaba por aprobar que este le tomara de la mano.

-Es lo mejor que Seto ha ideado. Fue lo que Serenity pronunció en voz alta mirando al dormido Mokuba en brazos de su padre.

Joey habría querido reír histéricamente ante todo ese cúmulo de adulaciones, sin embargo había aceptado aquella farsa por el bien de su hermana y aunque la rabia aun le quemara estaba dispuesto a cumplir su palabra. Aunque en el interin tuviera también que soportar a su madre.

Seto por el contrario procuraba mostrase como siempre. Sin embargo su interior estaba peleando una guerra a muerte con todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos.

Si aquello no resultaba muy pronto tendría millones de diarios y revistas circulando en torno a la treta que había fraguado.

Aun no se encontraba muy convencido de que aquella idea era la mejor. Sin embargo ya era tarde para pensar en otra cosa por lo que solo le quedaba: aparentar.

Súbitamente Kisara reapareció en escena llevando tras de si a una buena cantidad de fotógrafos y un reportero. Quienes buscaron la mejor posición para comenzar con la entrevista.

Joey había imaginado a un millar de reporteros hambrientos de chismes y armados con preguntas mordaces a cerca de esa repentina conferencia.

Sin embargo había olvidado quién era Seto Kaiba y aunque en parte aquello era obra de su diseñadora, no le cupo duda que lo que miraba era idea del castaño.

-Le agradezco nos abra las puertas de su hogar. Señor Kaiba. Indicó el reportero quien amablemente sonrió a todos los presentes.

-Es un placer. Asintió el genio. Quien repentinamente se tornaba demasiado amable para el gusto del rubio.

-Bueno, comencemos entonces con la entrevista. Dígame¿Por qué decidió hasta ahora para presentar a su heredero al mundo?.

-Digamos que esto ha sido un proyecto que tanto mis socios y abogados hemos discutido desde que Mokuba llegó al mundo.

-¿Y porqué precisamente hoy?. ¿Tiene esto alguna conexión con lo que últimamente se ha dicho?.

Joey cerró los ojos. ¿Qué a caso nadie había revisado las preguntas que se formularían en aquella habitación?

Si su hermana se enteraba de algo, ni todo el dinero o lo que fuera que tuviera Kaiba lo salvaría de su ira.

-No comprendo su cuestión. Esta presentación estaba planeada ya para el mes pasado, sin embargo y debido a la salud de mi esposa decidimos postergar todo este asunto hasta que ella se sintiera mejor.

Ahora que lo esta¿por qué esperar más?.

Buena respuesta. Realmente muy buena respuesta y Joey la alabó aunque sabía no debía hacerlo.

-Comprendo. Musitó el entrevistador tachando varias cosas que llevaba en su libreta.-Veo que ha reunido a su familia. ¿Podría presentárnosla?.

-Por supuesto. Asintió Kaiba, feliz de que las cosas se desviaran por algunos minutos.-Ella es Serenity, mi esposa.

-Encantadora como siempre señora. Ya habíamos tenido la oportunidad de mirarla el día de su boda. ¿Qué opina entonces de esta presentación?.

El astuto reportero había vuelto a entrar en lo que le apetecía saber y aunque Joey deseó no estar nervioso. El solo pensarlo no fue suficiente.

-Bueno. Creo que Mokuba ya está listo para ser conocido por el mundo. Sonrió la pelirroja, respondiendo con toda la verdad de su corazón.

-Por supuesto. Nada mejor que un príncipe heredero conociendo sus próximos dominios.

Una risita general y aunque el castaño no lo evidenciara, el rubio supo que su risa en especial iba particularmente cubierta de enfado y de estrés.

-Si, así es. Creo que yo no habría catalogado a nuestro hijo de mejor manera.

-En el futuro heredará un enorme imperio señora. ¿Qué opina de eso?.

Serenity meditó la respuesta un poco, por lo que mirando a su bebé dormido habló desde el fondo de su corazón.

-De ser sincera yo no desearía que mi hijo fuera el dirigente de todo eso, pero es inevitable. En la sangre lleva el apellido Kaiba y es imposible que él no respete lo que es su futuro.

Sin embargo me gustaría criar a Mokuba como a cualquier niño normal y que llegado el momento preciso él decida lo que mejor le conviene.

Joey sonrió. Esa mentalidad la compartía con su hermana y sin embargo a pesar de la sonrisa de la pelirroja la mirada triste delató su verdadero sentir.

La muchacha sabía que jamás llegaría a cumplir sus sueños y sin embargo continuaba albergando esperanzas.

Que fuerte era y el rubio la admiró más.

Las preguntas giraron en torno hacia la empresa, acciones y cosas que inmiscuían a Mokuba lo necesario para la entrevista.

Joey comenzaba a aburrirse seriamente y de no ser por la parlanchina boca de su madre quien a cada momento deseaba lucirse y expresar lo "excelente" madre que era, ya habría dormido libremente.

La falta de sueño lo estaba matando, tanto que no escuchó cuando el entrevistador lo llamaba.

-¿Señor Wheeler?.

-Perdón¿decía?.

El joven entrevistador sonrió anotando algunas cosas en su libreta, algo que le hizo girar involuntariamente al castaño y mirar la desaprobación en sus ojos.

-Le preguntaba el por qué se encuentra en esta casa. Tengo entendido que solo el matrimonio Kaiba vivía aquí.

Joey no se esperaba eso. Él no sabía si la prensa conocía la enfermedad de su hermana o que tanto podría hablar sin meter la pata y sufrir la desaprobación de Kaiba.

Por eso trató de hacer lo mejor para todos.

-Porque deseo estar más cerca de mi sobrino.

El entrevistador pareció complacido, al igual que Kaiba y Kisara quienes compartieron una significativa mirada de aprobación.

-¿Cómo es su relación con el pequeño?.

-Ha decir verdad yo jamás había tratado con un bebé. El mohín que el rubio efectuó hizo reír al entrevistador quien le indicó continuara hablando.- Sin embargo es...algo indescriptible.

No se, como una conexión mágica que me lleva a protegerlo y a quererlo pese a todo. Es una sensación de alegría e incertidumbre a la vez...creo que no se cómo definirlo.

Kaiba miró a Joey.

Podía imaginarse lo que el rubio había sentido hacía su hijo la primera vez que lo había visto. Sin embargo no tenía idea de lo mucho que su concepto había cambiado en realidad y se sintió feliz por escucharlo.

Así pues sonrió verdaderamente y Serenity al verlo pensó en el seguramente gran avance que estaban teniendo su hermano y esposo.

-Seguramente será un gran padre señor Wheeler. Mientras tanto dígame¿a qué se dedica?.

-Soy...

-Tiene relaciones muy estrechas con el medio artístico. Respondió rápidamente su madre, irrumpiendo en algo que no le concernía.

-¿Es eso verdad señor Wheeler?.

A Joey jamás le había importado que muchas personas no apreciaran su profesión. Sin embargo en ese momento no se sintió lo suficientemente grande como para competir con toda la buena imagen que se estaba creando al rededor de esa familia.

Por eso y aunque doliera decidió seguir el juego de su madre. Solo por esa vez. Por el bien de todo.

-Si. Asintió con una sonrisa.- Digamos que estoy bastante cerca de eso.

-Entonces conoce los medios perfectamente.

-Si. Más o menos.

-¿Y qué opina entonces de esta repentina presentación del heredero Kaiba?. Como tío me imagino que ha de ser algo sumamente importante. Si dice tenerle tanto afecto al pequeño.

Joey frunció el entrecejo. Aquel tipo comenzaba a exasperarle de verdad.

-No digo. Lo siento. Y opino que esto es un gran paso para Mokuba.

-¿No importando lo que pueda llegar a interpretarse allá afuera?.

-No sé a lo que se refiere.

-La imagen del señor Kaiba es una. ¿Cree que vaya a cambiar con todo esto?. Es decir. Nos abre las puertas de su casa, nos presenta a su familia. ¿Cree que allá afuera se crea todo esto?.

Serenity apresó el brazo de su marido quien súbitamente se hubo tensado bastante.

Por su parte Kisara negó con la cabeza al entrevistador quien olvidando el trato de no mencionar nada de lo recientes chismes se adentraba en el peligroso terreno de la ira de Seto Kaiba.

Joey por su parte imitó a Seto y su cuerpo se tensó bastante.

Sin embargo siempre se había caracterizado por su mente ágil y no permitiendo que nada interfiriera en su actuación, continuó.

-Yo no sé lo que las personas allá afuera crean. Lo que yo sé es que esta familia le ha abierto las puertas en una noble ocasión por ser el representante de una de las revistas más populares de Japón.

Seto Kaiba tiene ya una imagen que se ha forjado a través del esfuerzo y la dedicación de su trabajo. Si lo que usted busca es enredarlo en algo, déjeme decirle que debería ver más allá de una nota sensacionalista.

-¿Cómo qué?. Indagó el joven prestando mucha atención en las palabras del rubio.

-Como por ejemplo en la labor que hace en los laboratorios Kaiba. ¿Sabe usted la cantidad de medicamentos nuevos que se han logrado en estos años para la cura de infinidad de enfermedades?.

Seto Kaiba es filántropo también y sin nada más que su voluntad ha ayudado a las familias de los países en guerra a superar sus desgracias materiales y contribuyendo no solo con generosas donaciones sino con su esfuerzo en que trabajos progresen y la economía resurja.

Si eso no le basta aun puedo indicarle infinidad de cosas que han labrado a Seto Kaiba y que no dude, valen más que cualquier nota sensacionalista que pueda existir a su alrededor.

Ha demostrado que su hijo es importante y esa es un modelo más de lo que le dije.

El entrevistador tuvo que reconocer entonces que el rubio tenía muchas agallas y tal vez un afecto muy grande hacia su cuñado, quien inmutable como siempre aguardaba cualquier otra cuestión por su parte.

Sin embargo el entrevistador decidió que era todo por esa vez. Había recaudado bastante información y debía trabajar en ella cuanto antes.

Por eso y después de las fotografías de rigor Kisara acompañó a los fotógrafos a la salida mientras la familia podía ya ser ella misma.

-Todo salió bien Seto.

-Así es.

-Gran entrevista. Ojalá hubieran tomado mejor mi ángulo derecho. Aseguró la mujer pelirroja, ignorando el bostezo que Joey lanzó tras incorporarse del sofá y verse alejado de su madre.

-Deberías subir a descansar un poco. Todo esto ha sido muy agitado.

-No, quiero quedarme y escuchar de Kisara lo bien que ha salido todo esto. Aunque aun no entiendo el afán de ese hombre por desprestigiarte.

-Así son todos. Inquirió el castaño no queriendo ahondar en asuntos indeseables.

Sin embargo Joey sonrió a la farsa. Después de todo al final las cosas habían resultado bien. Solo faltaba mirar la publicación, esperando no hubiera modificaciones de ningún tipo.

Sin que nadie lo notara el rubio salió de la sala y se dirigió a su habitación. El sueño lo estaba matando y aunque no terminaba de sentirse enfadado hacia su cuñado, al menos la labor que había hecho estaba sirviendo de algo.

Sin embargo alguien lo detuvo antes de que pudiera llegar al rellano de la escalera.

-Para variar estuviste bien.

La gruesa voz le erizó los cabellos de la nuca, por lo que girando se encontró frente a frente con el dueño de un par de brillantes ojos azules.

-Cumplí con mi trato. Hice lo mejor que estuvo a mi alcance para que tu estúpida imagen no se enlode más de lo que ya está. Pero no creas que estoy feliz contigo. Deberías decirle la verdad a mi hermana.

-Sabes que no puedo.

-Entonces al menos procura no hacer nada hasta que ella...mejore. No es justo que la engañes cuando ella te ama de manera desinteresada.

Joey no deseaba agregar más por lo que caminando nuevamente se dispuso a llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Sin embargo Kaiba volvió a detenerle.

-Jamás pensé que hablarías así de mi.

Joey sabía que tarde o temprano aquella cuestión llegaría. Por ello tomando aire y mirando los zafiros frente a él, le dio respuestas sinceras a quienes las buscaban.

-Solo actuaba. ¿Lo recuerdas?. Hice lo que mejor sé hacer.

Después de eso Joey se escabulló y Kaiba le miró sin agregar nada más.

-Mentiroso. Musitó el ojiazul sonriendo y es que escuchar hablar al rubio de tal manera hacia su persona solo le había hecho recordar tiempos mejores.

Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza nuevamente e incluso pudo asegurar que por sus venas la sangre volvía a correr.

El poder de una palabra era fuerte, pero cuando provenía de una persona en particular obraba lo impensable. Incluso para el hielo más frío del universo.

-Interesante muchacho, querido.

-Es solo una molestia.

-¿En verdad?. Pues se ha expresado muy bien de ti allá adentro. Tanto que a todos nos dejó boquiabiertos.

Seto sonrió asintiendo. Debía reconocer que el rubio no siempre hablaba coherencias, pero cuando lo hacía si que sorprendía.

-Es actor Kisara. Sabe lo que hacer.

La muchacha miró al castaño adentrarse en la sala dónde su mujer y suegra le esperaban.

Sin embargo y aunque quiso creerle a Kaiba algo dentro de ella comenzó a emitir una señal de alarma, donde el principal oponente era ese a quien todos llamaban: Joey Wheeler.

Continuará...

¿Y que tal la farsa?.

Espero les haya gustado. A mi cálculo y para quienes aborrecen a Ser, le quedan 3 chaps y después...ya saben jeje.

Gracias por sus comentarios, veo que en verdad les agrada este revuelo jeje.

¿Alargo la historia?. ¿De veras lo creen:( no me había dado cuenta, pero no es adrede, es porque así es la trama. Si me dicen que si trataré de acortarlo

Sus comentarios como siempre me son de mucha ayuda así que ya saben, todos y cada uno son bienvenidos. E-mail incluido.

Una disculpa a quienes no han recibido mi agradecimiento aun, esta chatarra de maquina está mal y me borra todo (¬¬ de hecho tuve q hacer este chap 3 veces. Fea cosa del...) ejem, pero quiero decirles que les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo y que sigan conmigo hasta ahora.

A todos ustedes Muchísimas gracias mi agradecimiento eterno.

Su amiga:

KLF 


	9. Chapter 9

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Verdades**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Pairings:**

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** verdad, se había prometido no volver a fumar y por ende había comenzado con su tratamiento de nicotina controlada diariamente. Pero la angustia de vivir en esa casa solo podía ponerle los nervios de punta y provocarle una intensa carga de ansiedad que veía librada con un cigarrillo entre sus labios.

Si, ya no había marcha atrás y aunque hubiera casi llegado al final de su "tratamiento" todo el esfuerzo se había ido a la basura esa mañana.

Exhaló el humo que el pequeño tubo blanco le permitió saborear y aunque una y otra vez se repitió que había roto con una promesa, al final simplemente los acontecimientos de ese día valían la pena tras un cigarro.

-No deberías de fumar. Sin embargo aquí me tienes con un montón de contradicciones emocionales y una promesa que tarde o temprano saldrá de mi boca para bien o para mal. Cielos¿por qué debo meterme en estos problemas?. Gruñó, sabiendo que de una u otra manera terminaría inmiscuido en lo que no le interesaba.

Dejó que la colilla tocara el cenicero y con sumo cuidado lo apagó.

Había utilizado la sala como resguardo para recaer en su debilidad y tendría entonces que abrir los ventanales para que el viento se llevara consigo cualquier muestra de culpabilidad.

Sin embargo al momento de sentir la brisa sobre su rostro no pudo más que cerrar los ojos y experimentar un agradable vértigo que quedaba solo y exclusivamente cuando el efecto de la nicotina atravesaba el cerebro.

Al principio y después de tanta "abstinencia" un mareo desagradable lo invadía, en seguida y conforme el efecto disminuía una enorme pesadez combinada con sueño, y si al final todo resultaba mal un intenso acceso de asco que casi nunca ocurría.

Todo eso podía parecer la auto agresión más grande del universo, sin embargo para el acostumbrado a tales proezas el momento de relajación total que se adquiría a través de la amarga experiencia era lo único que lograba reconfortar el ansioso cuerpo del muchacho.

-¿Qué debo hacer?. Cuestionó nuevamente al cielo.

Las fuerzas que le quedaban estaban a punto de caer debido a las nuevas circunstancias y sin embargo aun permanecía de pie.

¿Pero por cuanto tiempo más?.

Esa cuestión probablemente no tenía una respuesta clara, sin embargo Joey trataba de hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por continuar sin tropiezos o deseos de caer.

Ya no cabía duda. Se estaba adentrando al final de todo aquello o tal vez era apenas el comienzo de lo que le esperaba.

Sin embargo aun le quedaba decidir y era ahí dónde ya no se encontraba tan seguro de sus acciones.

¿Cómo comenzar a relatar lo que durante esos días había ocurrido?.

Lo mejor era empezar por el inicio. Tal vez si rebobinaba podría encontrar alguna mejor explicación de todo aquello.

Apenas dos días después de que la entrevista de la presentación de Mokuba se llevara a cabo, la afamada revista había sido publicada en medio de los mormullos y escepticismo de las personas.

Joey había sido el primero en correr y comprar un ejemplar o al menos se pensó el primero sin embargo Seto Kaiba ya tenía entre sus manos el mismo ejemplar que abordaba una serie de cuestiones que el entrevistador planteaba al público en general y después, mucho después la entrevista en la que había participado.

No se encontraba tan detallada como Joey lo había supuesto, sin embargo se alegró de que al menos nada de lo que habían dicho hubiera sido modificado.

Tras leer y buscar alguna otra cosa en páginas posteriores a la sección cedida, terminó por convencerse que aunque no fuera la mejor de las farsas, todo había resultado bien y como probablemente el ojiazul lo deseaba.

Conforme con los resultados había entonces procurado indagar con su cuñado sobre si le daría a conocer la entrevista a su esposa.

Cierto, no se había hecho mención del problema de Kaiba en el mundo exterior, sin embrago el entrevistador había ciertamente comparado la repentina muestra de las fotografías indiscretas con la súbita mención del próximo heredero Kaiba. Una cuestión que seguramente todos los medios de comunicación acapararían.

Y el rubio no se hubo equivocado. Durante la próxima semana y media no había momento u programa dónde se hablara del encubrimiento del genio hacia su conducta indeseable, lo que le hacía ver culpable de su infidelidad.

Sin embargo nadie contaba con que la diseñadora de imagen del genio Kaiba había ya previsto todo eso y tan rápido como solo ella había realizado una serie de movimientos en dónde las palabras que Joey expresara sobre el genio, se llevaran a la vista de todos.

De la noche a la mañana en los diarios más importantes del país habían aparecido reportajes y una que otra mini entrevista sobre las labores altruistas del castaño.

Incluso una de las televisoras había decidido realizar un reportaje que apuntara hacia la visión futurista del magnate dónde se revelaban las intensiones que el muchacho tenía para con la humanidad después de que sus laboratorios encontraran la respuesta de ciertas enfermedades.

El caos había sido tremendo como lo había previsto Joey, sin embargo todo había sido favorable pues descartando ya la nota de la infidelidad Kaiba, todo el mundo se enfocaba ya en esa fase que no se conocía del millonario ojiazul y que sin saberse estaba fascinando no solo a la nación sino a países internacionales que seguían muy de cerca la nueva noticia.

El rubio debía entonces aceptar que Kaiba sabía cómo moverse y que había contratado a una brillante diseñadora que era capas de crear una escena perfecta con tan solo vestir de seda al engreído millonario.

Al final el ojiazul se había salido con la suya y eran pocos ya los que se atrevían a criticar o a recordar las fotografías que a pesar de no verse con total claridad habían sido el inicio de un escándalo terminado en farsa.

-"Al menos está solucionado". Había pensado el rubio sin siquiera preocuparse de que sus palabras eran adulaciones.

Pero la poca comunicación con su cuñado no le dejó ver la cantidad de llamadas solicitando su ayuda para tal o cual situación, creando otro punto que resolver mucho más rápido y seguro que lo anterior.

Sin embargo tan absorto en todo el asunto había estado que olvidó un poco a su hermana quien a pesar de aparentar inocencia lo había realmente sorprendido una tarde, cuando él le propuso caminar un poco alrededor del lago.

Era tiempo en que las hojas de los árboles comenzaban a tornarse amarillas y éstas poco a poco terminaban desprendiéndose de los árboles para dar paso unos meses más tarde a hojas nuevas que florarían en su lugar.

Todo eso Serenity lo miraba como la metáfora más acertada de la vida y no era la única que en esa ocasión lo vio así.

-Todos tendremos algún día que desprendernos de nuestro padre árbol y volar lejos para servir de muestra a nuevas generaciones.

-Si. Es el ciclo inevitable de la vida. Había asentido el muchacho tras mirar una de esas hojas volar hacia la apacible agua del lago.

-Joey…¿Podríamos hablar?.

-Por supuesto Serenity. Eso ni siquiera se cuestiona.

La muchacha entonces logró sentarse junto a un árbol frente al lago y después de indicarle a su hermano que la acompañara, comenzó su charla.

-¿Sabes algo?. Cuando yo tenía quince años soñaba con ser una gran pintora.

-Eso jamás me lo habías dicho. Reveló el rubio tras enterarse de aquello.

-Si. Lo deseaba tanto que le pedí a mamá me llevara a clases de pintura pero…

-Déjame adivinar. ¿Ella se negó?.

La chica había asentido, bajando levemente el rostro al vagar en sus recuerdos.

-Ella siempre ha sido así hermana. Lo artístico no es digno de su "linaje" y puedo hasta asegurarte que te riño bastante argumentando que esas eran ideas infundadas por mi¿no?.

La muchacha había querido negarlo pero también terminó por aceptarlo.

-Mamá es…extraña.

-Ni que lo digas. Yo más bien creo que es una especie de monstruo disfrazado de mamá.

El comentario del rubio había hecho reír a su hermana quien a modo de juego le hubo golpeado levemente el brazo.

-Ella hace lo que puede.

-Si, aja. Mejor continuemos con lo que ibas a decirme.

Joey jamás podría revelarle el porque del rencor contra su madre. Sin embargo muchas veces había pensado que su hermana ya había adivinado la razón y aun así prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban.

-Yo quería pintar y aunque ella trataba de persuadirme para no hacerlo terminé saliéndome con la mía.

-Eso nunca me lo habías dicho. ¿Por qué?.

La pelirroja hubo entonces sonreído con un toque malicioso, lo que hizo suponer al muchacho que algo de sus "malos modales" había llegado hasta su hermana.

-Le dije que era una de mis voluntades antes de morir.

-Eres una pequeña chantajista Serenity. Jamás te habría creído posible.

Ciertamente aquello no era verdad. Joey se había sentido orgulloso de conocer una frustración hacia su madre¿y que mejor que proveniente de su hermana?.

-Pero eso no te exenta de responder el por qué yo no me había enterado.

-Es que no quería que te emocionaras demasiado. Por eso traté de mantenerlo en secreto.

-Lo bueno fue que aprendiste¿verdad?.

-Si y me gustó mucho. Solo que algunas pinturas me provocaban alergias y el médico insistió en que debía dejar de pintar.

-Es por tu bien.

Aun así la faz de la muchacha se ensombreció un poco, dándole entender al rubio que debía cambiar de tema.

-¿Y a qué venía todo eso?.

Serenity había suspirado alto y cansadamente, recostando su cabeza en el áspero tronco a su espalda.

-Porque quiero decirte todo lo que siento y pienso antes de que sea tarde para ello.

-No hables así.

-Es que ya no podemos opacar la verdad Joey. Debemos ser realistas. Mucho más yo, que…cada día siento que es el último.

El rubio habría querido tapar la boca de su hermana. Hablar de eso solo le hacía mal, pero como ella había dicho: era hora de ver las cosas con la realidad.

-El doctor que Seto me ha proporcionado ya no puede hacer nada por mi. Antes de ayer vino, cuando tú saliste a caminar un poco, y fue su veredicto final.

-Pero…

-En este tiempo no se lo he dicho a nadie, ni siquiera a la pobre de Navy que hace lo imposible para que yo permanezca otro día en este mundo pero…cada mañana se me dificulta más y más abrir los ojos o enfrentarme a la luz del sol que tanto amo.

Cada mañana se me dificulta más respirar o evitar tensarme en dolor cuando alguno se cuela en mi pecho y me impide toda acción.

Cada día es necesario que sonría y que luzca viva, para que nadie se preocupe por mi. Pero yo…ya me cansé.

Joey negó con la cabeza. Lo que escuchaba no podía ser posible. Pero lamentablemente era la verdad de lo que no había querido mirar con claridad.

-Serenity yo…

-Déjame terminar. Es necesario que se lo diga a alguien y no hay persona en quien más confíe que en ti. Ni siquiera en Seto puedo contar. Él…haría un espectáculo gigantesco y yo no puedo permitir que su vida se enturbie cuando la mía está por apagarse.

-¿Pero cómo puedes decir eso?. Él es tú esposo y está en la obligación de velar por ti, cuidarte y…

-Joey. El susurró cansado de la muchacha hubo obrado el efecto que buscaba, por lo que el muchacho observó los ojos marrones de su hermana con atención.

-¿Si?.

-¿Tú jamás te haz enamorado?.

Y la pregunta había sido un shock tremendo a todo lo que podía catalogarse como átomo vivo en su cuerpo.

-¿Por qué…lo preguntas?.

-Solo quiero saberlo. Un día me dijiste que habías encontrado a una persona especial y después…nada. ¿Qué ocurrió Joey, amabas a esa persona?.

Ese día era diferente y ninguna de sus sonrisas pudo hacerle escapar de aquella respuesta, la cual siempre había querido olvidar.

-Si. Le amaba.

Serenity asintió, imaginándose ya la respuesta.

-Era de suponerse. Siempre que mencionabas a esa persona tus ojos brillaban enormemente y todo tú desbordabas una alegría que yo siempre quise tener. ¿Pero qué ocurrió con…?

-Las cosas terminaron porque debieron de hacerlo. Eso es todo.

No deseaba hablar, mucho menos recordar pues si lo hacía terminaría revelando cosas que ya no tenían sentido. Ya no.

-Comprendo. Murmuró la muchacha sintiendo que tal vez se había adentrado en terrenos prohibidos.-Y lo lamento mucho pero si tú conociste ese sentimiento, podrás entonces entenderme.

-¿En qué?.

-En que cuando amas lo das todo sin esperar nada e incluso puedes permitirlo todo con tal de mirar a esa persona feliz.

Por eso yo no puedo exigirle nada a Seto, porque ante todo el tiene muchas preocupaciones y principalmente me hizo el favor de casarse conmigo cuando bien pudo hacerlo con alguien más.

-¿Favor?. Él no te hizo ningún favor Serenity. Que eso nunca se te olvide.

El tono enfadado del rubio provoco que la muchacha suspirara aun más y dirigiera su castaña mirada a las aguas del lago que comenzaban a moverse por la fresca brisa.

-Él no es feliz. Y yo siempre lo he sabido.

-¿Qué!. La revelación había tomado desprevenidamente al rubio quien mirando fijamente a su hermana aguardaba por una mejor explicación.

-Yo lo amo. Mucho más de lo que nunca pensé y desde el primer momento en que lo vi, pero ni todo eso puede regalar la felicidad que la otra persona requiere para esta vida. Yo se que Seto no es feliz porque lo veo en sus ojos todos los días, en cada gesto, en cada acción.

Lo único que lo ha hecho feliz ha sido el nacimiento de su hijo y ni aun así con esa alegría sería suficiente para hacerlo sonreír con veracidad y amor.

Él no me ama. Y siempre lo he sabido también.

Joey retuvo la respiración lo más que sus pulmones se lo permitieron y sin embargo comenzaba a sentir que algo mucho más poderoso lo asaltaría repentinamente.

Lo que había escuchado simplemente no tenía porque haberlo hecho. Jamás.

-Serenity…

-¿Sabes tú por qué él no permite que yo tenga demasiada comunicación con el mundo exterior?. Porque no quiere que me entere de las cosas horribles que las revistas y los medios dicen en contra de él.

No desea exponerme a los chismes y que mi salud empeore aun más. Y yo se lo agradezco, porque a pesar de que sé que no me ama, al menos me tiene una gran estima y respeto que jamás podré pagarle.

-Serenity¿me estas diciendo que tú conoces…?

-¿Sus escándalos y aventuras?. Claro. Que esté enferma no significa que sea tonta.

Oh si, las revelaciones eran intensas y Joey estaba convencido de que su corazón no soportaría mucho tiempo más.

La muchacha sin embargo hablaba con demasiada serenidad para el gusto de su hermano, lo que le hizo sospechar que no siempre había sido así.

-Cuando me enteré mi mundo se hizo añicos. Yo siempre albergué la esperanza de que él llegaría a amarme tanto como yo le amo y sin embargo jamás fue posible.

-Es un idiota.

-No, está en su derecho de buscar afuera lo que yo no puedo darle y si eso lo complace, entonces yo también lo estoy.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso?. ¿Cómo soportas sus infidelidades sin mover un dedo o reclamarle algo?. ¿Por qué te haces la fuerte?. Reclamó el muchacho sin atreverse a ocultar por más tiempo su incertidumbre.

-Porque lo amo y cuando se ama se hace todo, incluso…perderlo.

Joey necesitó de respirar muchas veces para controlar la rabia, la decepción, la tristeza y las millones de sensaciones que le hubieron atravesado el corazón en un segundo.

Él también había juzgado mal a su hermana. Era muy inteligente y discreta.

-Cuando yo conocí a Seto formalmente, sabía ya que alguien había en su vida. Pero quise pensar que no era así y por ello intenté enamorarlo. Jamás pude y sé, aunque duela, que él está conmigo solo porque algo mucho más fuerte que su carácter se lo pidió.

-Pero él…

-Él es terco y su máscara de frialdad es solo eso, la fachada que oculta su verdadero ser. Joey, yo sé que jamás ha olvidado a esa persona que aun le hace sufrir por dentro. Tal vez ya no le ama, pero su solo fantasma es para mi una competencia tan desigual que jamás podré ganarle. Nunca.

-No sé que decir. Susurró él sintiendo mil pinchazos en el pecho.

-Solo escúchame. Necesito sacarme esto que me quema por dentro. No quiero irme de este mundo con nada.

Involuntariamente la cabeza de Joey se movió de arriba hacia abajo, indicando con eso que la chica podía continuar con su relato.

-Me siento tan impotente Joey. Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de enfrentarme a esos fantasmas del pasado que atormentan a Seto y sin embargo como una última alternativa decidí obsequiarle eso que solo exclusivamente yo podría darle. Un hijo.

-Y eso…lo hizo feliz.

-Si, pero cómo te dije, ni eso le arrancó la infelicidad completa.

-Serenity…¿cómo sabes que en realidad él no ha olvidado..a quien quiera que haya tenido en el pasado?.

Tal vez fue algo pasajero, sin importancia. Tal vez ni era una persona. Pudo ser algo…tonto. Él jamás le ha dado importancia a las cosas y siempre…

-En eso te equivocas. Negó la chica de inmediato.-Yo sé que era importante y que era una persona. Yo lo sé simplemente y aunque no esté segura de sus sentimientos su sola infelicidad solo me demuestra lo inútil que fui.

-Eso no es verdad. Él es un tonto por no ver a la grandiosa mujer que tiene a su lado. Él y solo él tiene la culpa.

El enfado del muchacho hizo medio sonreír a la chica, quien acarició la mano inquieta de su hermano.

-Como sea, yo lo se todo y le agradezco su preocupación al no querer exponerme a todo eso que hay allá afuera.

-No me parece correcto.

-Sin embargo a mi me parece lo más hermoso que ha hecho por mi. Me cuida, me da todo lo que jamás soñé y aunque no me ame…mi amor basta para ambos.

Una carga tan pesada en un corazón tan noble debía realmente doler. Joey pudo comprender mejor todo lo que ocurría en el siempre oculto corazón de Serenity y no pudo más que continuar sintiéndose culpable por todo.

-Siempre voy a amarlo y solo le deseo que algún día pueda ser muy, muy feliz y cumpla su sueño más anhelado que es…

-¿Es?.

-Tal vez eso debería decirlo él. Pero estoy casi segura que es el que yo pienso.

-Lo siento hermana. Lo que me dices es penoso y doloroso. Yo jamás quise que sufrieras. Yo siempre quiero verte feliz.

-Y te lo agradezco, pero no todo en la vida es color de Rosa y aunque no he tenido todo, he tenido otras cosas que me han hecho una persona dichosa.

Como por ejemplo el nacimiento de Mokuba o el tenerte a mi lado como siempre. Son cosas que siempre voy a atesorar.

El rubio no pudo soportar más y rápidamente abrazó el cuerpo de la muchacha, quien automáticamente se refugió en el calor que emanaba de la protección de su hermano.

Sin embargo mientras Joey trató de alegrar a la chica y de encontrar alguna opción para matar a Kaiba por sus descuidos, el sorpresivo llanto de la pelirroja le hizo prestar atención a los espasmos que comenzaban a romperle más el corazón.

-Me siento tan impotente. Temerosa a la muerte. No quiero irme. Deseo con todas mis fuerzas ver a Mokuba crecer, cargarlo, ayudarle. Es tan horrible ver a mi hijo y no poder arrullarlo cuando llora o calmar su sed con mi tacto.

Lo amo tanto y sin embargo no puedo estar con él, no puedo porque esta maldita debilidad me carcome y ya no tengo tiempo para más.

Mi hijo se queda sin madre y su padre…como me habría gustado ganarme el corazón de Seto. Me abría gustado tanto que me dijera alguna palabra amorosa. No quiero morirme Joey. Tengo mucho miedo.

El rubio apretó aun más el cuerpo de su hermana y no soportando tal peso le acompañó en su congoja silenciosamente, lanzando al aire también lágrimas que se fundieron con la mutua compañía.

La muchacha lloró todo lo que su corazón le permitió. Había sido mucho tiempo de ocultar cosas y aunque Joey se había sentido orgulloso de escucharlo todo, no quedó exento de las sensaciones que comenzaban a anudar su pecho con mucha más fuerza.

De nada valía ya alejarse cuando tan presente estaba todo.

Por eso cuando Serenity calló rendida entre sus brazos la guió a su lecho cálido, esperando que aquella revelación de sentimientos fuera la suficiente para que el alma de su hermana quedara en paz.

Sin embargo…

-¿Joey?. Había llamado ella cuando el rubio ya se retiraba.

-¿Dime?.

-Quiero pedirte algo.

La debilidad en la voz de la muchacha lo asustó, pero antes de que pudiera llamar a la enfermera, la chica le pidió que se acercara a ella.

-Necesito que me prometas algo.

-Debo llamar a Navy. Estas muy débil y podrías…

-Por favor Joey, prométeme primero que te quedaras a velar de Seto y Mokuba cuando yo me vaya. Quiero que tú seas mi vínculo en este mundo con mi hijo. Que en tus brazos él me vea y en tus besos él reciba los míos sin temor a enfermarlo.

Quiero que cumplas mi deseo de ver a Mokuba crecer y convertirse en un hombre de bien y que Seto encuentre a la persona que lo hará sonreír realmente y le ayude a cumplir sus propias metas. Necesito que me lo prometas Joey. Es lo último que te pido.

Joey se encontró de pronto entre la espada y la pared. ¿Qué era lo que haría?.

Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder la muchacha había caído en un sueño profundo por lo que la prioridad fue llamar a Navy que le indicó que la chica solo se encontraba muy exhausta.

Después de eso se había dedicado a pensar y a fumar. Por eso se encontraba en la sala, indagando en cómo responder a su hermana esa promesa que parecía quemarle por dentro.

No podía aceptarla y sin embargo no podía negarla tampoco.

Ya comprendía el porque de la insistencia de la pelirroja en que se acercara mucho más a su sobrino. La pobre muchacha realmente debía sentirse tremendamente asustada y mortificada como para conformarse con que él, su hermano, cargara y velara por su hijo en su lugar.

Una mente muy noble y bondadosa.

¿Qué era lo que haría?.

-Ayúdeme alguien. Por favor. Imploró aun desconociendo lo que haría con aquella precaria situación.

Su miedo de perder a Serenity cada vez se encontraba más cerca y tal vez muy pronto se encontraría llorando lo que no deseaba ver como realidad.

Su hermana estaba muriendo y de él¿Qué quedaría?.

Sus triunfos siempre merecían celebración, sin embargo ese en particular solo le causó dolor de cabeza y una rabia enorme de no volver a saber nada del mundo nunca más.

Los teléfonos no dejaban de sonar pidiendo audiencias o solicitando su imagen para tal o cual centro de apoyo.

Si, su "filantropía" había dado resultados, sin embargo no había contado con que todo fuera tan extremista.

Estaba arto de sonreír fingidamente para alguna entrevista o para aceptar algún trato que en nada le convenía.

En esas semanas había dejado muchos inventos y cosas novedosas de lado para continuar con su parodia. Había perdido mucho tiempo en solucionar algo que no estaba planeado y eso lo molestaba bastante.

Su mente debía estar activa. Él había nacido para ser grande entre las personas. No para sonreír fingidamente tratando de ganarse a una díscola sociedad que lamentablemente debía mantener conforme si deseaba seguir progresando como genio inventor.

Su padre siempre le había dicho que las apariencias lo eran todo y sin embargo a él jamás le había parecido así.

Apenas minutos atrás había estado hablando con el ministro de defensa del país, el cual le agradecía todo lo que había hecho con algunos países y estados vecinos después de las guerrillas.

Seto sabía que era más un protocolo que otra cosa y lo enfermó bastante, más había nuevamente que fingir que era el señor sociable y altruista por naturaleza.

Seguramente si su padre lo mirara en esos momentos le habría reñido ya su falta de sensatez y miles de cosas más que no deseaba imaginar.

-Oh pero bueno, deberías de estar sumamente feliz por el triunfo que haz logrado.

Seto no estaba de humor. Sobre todo cuando ni siquiera su hora obligada de sueño había tenido.

-No estoy de ánimos Kisara, así que te pediría que por favor no hables o te retires.

-¿Me corres?. Mal agradecido. Bufó la chica en tono de broma, sentándose frente al ojiazul para después cruzar la pierna con coquetería.-¿Qué te molesta Seto?.

-Me molesta la excesiva atención sobre mi. Eso es lo que me molesta.

-Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a ello. Después de todo tú naciste con toda la atención del universo puesta sobre ti.

Kaiba no necesitaba que nadie se lo recordara. Conciente estaba de ello y eso era lo que le molestaba mucho más.

-Deberías tomar un pequeño descanso. Han sido semanas agitadas y te mereces relajarte. Te aseguro que tus empresas están mejor que nunca.

-Lo sé. Eso no puede negarse.

La diseñadora sonrió. Siempre era reconfortante hacer un excelente trabajo y después mirar los frutos desde una cómoda posición. Sin embargo los éxitos de Seto Kaiba eran otra cosa.

-¿Qué tal si celebramos?. Cuestionó la muchacha, dejando que sus ojos azules brillaran bastante.

-No tengo ánimos. Fue la respuesta del castaño tras cerrar una de las ventanas de su computador.

-No seas hosco. Te mereces un descanso. Anda, vamos. Conozco un excelente restaurante que te hará sentir muy bien con sus exquisitos platillos.

-Gracias Kisara, pero en verdad, no tengo ánimos para nada.

Era extraño que Seto se comportara de esa manera y así se lo hizo saber la muchacha quien lo conocía…desde hacía mucho tiempo.

-¿Algo te esta mortificando?. Jamás luces tan cansado.

-Es solo esta maldita presión. Es todo.

-Puedo asegurarte que ya antes te he visto sometido a verdaderas presiones y esto no llega ni a los talones de serlo. ¿Qué te ocurre Seto?.

Kisara podía considerarse tal vez la única amistad que el castaño tenía, por ello se permitía ciertas libertades que muchos no tenían.

-Es… Serenity. Musitó, suspirando un poco.

-¿Le ocurre algo?.

-No creo que soporte más tiempo.

Aquella noticia era delicada. La esposa del genio era una bondad entre lobos en el mundo. Por eso comprendía la mediana tristeza del castaño.

-Ya sabías que esto tendría que llegar tarde o temprano. Debes ser fuerte.

-Lo sé. Pero el problema es que…no dejo de sentirme culpable.

-¿Por no amarla?.

El ojiazul asintió sin mirar a la muchacha quien muchas veces se había convertido en una confidente que sacaba sus propias conclusiones y él solo las asentía o denegaba.

Mejor alianza no podían tener.

Kisara entonces se tomó la libertad de incorporarse de la silla y acariciar el hombro izquierdo del muchacho.

Al parecer el agobio de todo estaba cayendo sobre sus hombros.

-Verás que todo saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. O sino Wheeler va a matarme de verdad.

La risita cansada de Kaiba sacó una sonrisa de los labios de la diseñadora. Sin embargo…

-Joey Wheeler. Todo un fenómeno. Jamás me habías hablado de él.

-Oh si, si que lo hice. Un tonto como él no es fácil que no se mencione. Al menos si se quieren tener ejemplos de lo que se debe o no hacer.

-Al parecer no te cae muy bien¿verdad?.

Entonces Seto no respondió, procurando alejarse del toque que la muchacha comenzaba a incrementar sobre sus hombros.

-Tomaré tú silencio como un no. Aunque algo me hace pensar que es lo contrario.

-Siempre peleamos. ¿Habría que explicar más?.

-No, claro. Ciertas personas en este mundo jamás lograrán llevarse del todo bien. Es comprensible.

Kisara decidió dejar el asunto por la paz. Al menos por ese momento. Había algo que la intrigaba sobre el muchacho rubio de ojos castaños. Algo que no podía descifrar muy bien.

-Será mejor que regrese a mi trabajo. Ya deposité a tu cuenta bancaria la cantidad adecuada por tus servicios.

-Y te lo agradezco mucho querido. Pero bien sabes que lo hago más por ayudarte que por todo el dinero del mundo.

Seto no respondió pero si le dedicó una significativa mirada a la muchacha quien tomando su bolso caminó a la salida.

-Estaré unos días en la ciudad antes de irme por un tiempo. Búscame cuando tengas más disponibilidad, Seto.

-Así lo haré.

La peliazul lanzó al aire un guiño y se retiró de la habitación sin mencionar nada más.

A Seto le parecía sin duda una mujer encantadora. Con una profesión excepcional y digna de mirarse cuando se pasaba a su lado.

Pero tal vez para nada más.

Alejando los pensamientos inadecuados regresó a lo suyo, que era la invención de un micro componente que permitía experimentar más vivamente la realidad virtual dentro de algunos de sus productos.

Sin embargo tal vez eso se pospondría por muchas semanas más.

-Señor, llaman de su casa.

Su secretaria había señalado por el alta voz, lo que exaltó al genio que inmediatamente levantó la bocina del teléfono.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó, esperando escuchar la voz de su mayordomo o en su caso la de Navy.

-Es necesario que vengas. Ella…se está muriendo.

Y la voz, aunque quebrada era firme y no pertenecía a nadie que él hubiera imaginado. Sino que provenía del muchacho rubio que trataba a toda costa contener un llanto que era imposible.

-Voy para allá.

Sin pensarlo entonces Kaiba salió de la empresa, no indicando nada solo y simplemente pidiéndole a su chofer que lo llevara lo más pronto posible a su casa.

La vida de su esposa se estaba apagando y él, como última muestra debía permanecer a su lado dándole apoyo moral a la chica que se había enamorado de él sin merecerlo.

Continuará….

¿Y?. Sip, ya saben más, Seto en realidad nunca, repito, Nunca, amó a Serenity y esta a pesar de saberlo se arriesgo.

Ahora ya saben el porque de su frío trato para con ella y la eterna sonrisa de esta.

Yo no justifico a ninguno y sin embargo...

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y la espera, pero mi tiempo es corto y apenas si me desocupé teclee esto. Espero sea de su agrado.

Si, ya me di cuenta que alargo las cosas, pero es necesario, porque así es como planteo la trama: de apoco. Yo la pienso muy real por lo que trato q cada detalle esté perfectamente cuidado y un enamoramiento no se hace en un día ni en veinte segundos jeje, tal vez por eso me tardo mucho.

Pero de igual les agradezco todo lo que quieran decirme a mi mail, por review o por msn q se los agradezco en el alma.

Dos chaps más y lo inevitable. Ya viene el flash back por lo que prepárense, la verdad está por salir a la luz.

Un saludo muy grande y nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	10. Chapter 10

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** La promesa**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** Ante todo muchísimas gracias a aquellos que han seguido esta historia hasta aquí.

Dreams es algo sumamente especial que comparto con ustedes y aunque en momentos la trama se torne un tanto extraña créanme, pongo en cada palabra mi corazón entero.

Los próximos dos capítulos serán sumamente cortos pues a partir del doceavo viene el Flash Back.

Es decir, nos adentraremos en ese tormentoso pasado que tanto Seto como Joey desean reprimir.

Veremos orígenes de muchas cosas, así como el inicio de una muy peculiar historia de amor.

Espero que la idea les guste y de ante mano vuelvo a agradecerles su apoyo.

Su amiga:

**KLF**

La mansión jamás había lucido tan lúgubre, ni aun cuando el difunto Gozaburo Kaiba vivía en ella.

Esa mañana no hubo sol o pájaros o alguien que lograra darle un poco de vida a la oscuridad que siempre había habitado ahí.

Las fuerzas se habían esfumado y ya solo restaba esperar lo inevitable.

Joey había pasado toda la noche al lado de su hermana, la cual de vez en cuando le llamaba tras regresar a los poco minutos a sus delirios o fuertes dolores que la morfina ya no podía contener demasiado.

Seto habiendo imitado a su cuñado no se había movido de la habitación desde que el día anterior el rubio le llamara desesperadamente.

Su esposa se estaba muriendo y como el médico que en esos momentos revisaba la presión de la pelirroja había dicho, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Se sentía impotente, sobre todo ante una situación que no podía remediar con dinero, ingenio o buena propaganda.

Una vez más volvía a sentir los amargos estragos de la pérdida y aunque conciente estaba de que su corazón no había alcanzado jamás a amar a la tierna y gentil Serenity, al menos había logrado quererla con algo más parecido a la fraternidad.

Como quiera que fuera era un sentimiento y por él era que se encontraba ahí, tratando de ayudar en algo.

-Señor Kaiba, desearía hablar con usted.

El médico había indicado al guardar sus instrumentos nuevamente en su maletín negro.

El castaño asintió y tras darle una mirada más a su esposa que era acompañada ciegamente por el rubio, salió de la habitación.

-Usted dirá. Inquirió en tono neutral.

-Seré franco con usted. No creo que la señora soporte una noche más.

No tenía la más mínima idea del porque los médicos siempre se obstinaban en hablar fría y crudamente cuando existían maneras menos agresivas de comunicar una noticia.

Para él no había problema. Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de actitud. Sin embrago para el rubio que en ese momento se acercaba a ellos, no era lo mismo.

-Debe hacer algo. Imploró Joey cuyos ojos ojerosos e hinchados trataban de dar esperanzas donde no existían.

-Lo siento. Pero ya no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. De verdad lo siento.

Joey se sintió impotente y sumamente enfadado. Tenía deseos de lanzarse hacia el médico, golpearle y sacar de donde no existía la cura para su joven hermana.

Toda la tristeza del mundo estaba dentro de su pecho y no reprimió la lágrima que silenciosamente bajó por su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello.

Seto desvió la mirada. No estaba seguro de lo que haría si continuaba mirando al de ojos castaños y era mejor que él conservara la fuerza que evidentemente el muchacho a su lado ya había perdido.

-Ayer, cuando me llamaron de urgencia supuse que había llegado el momento. Señaló el médico tras un trágico suspiro.

-Fue mi error. No debí sacarla de aquí. Musitó Joey con toda la culpabilidad del mundo sobre él.

-No se culpe. De todas maneras y como le dije ayer, era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara. Igual habría sucedido hoy que la semana entrante.

Pero ni todas las palabras del hombre podían lograr que el rubio se sintiera mejor. Sino todo lo contrario.

El día anterior y después de meditar por horas lo que había sucedido en el lago, había regresado a donde su hermana. Sin embargo la escena que encontró había desgarrado su corazón y sin tardanza pidió a Navy llamara a un doctor.

Su hermana había tenido una crisis y era tal vez la más fuerte que él recordara haber visto.

Los espasmos y el dolor que las facciones de su hermana formaban no podían más que romperle el corazón a quien le amaba y con un nudo en la garganta había tratado de llamar a la pelirroja que continuaba aquejada por el dolor.

Sin tardanza y cuando el médico hubo llegado se encargó de la revisión de emergencia, así como de mantenerlo alejado mientras todo sucedía.

Él, sin pensarlo siquiera decidió llamar a Kaiba quien en tiempo record arribó a la mansión exigiendo respuestas factibles a lo que sucedía.

No fue sino hasta que el doctor salió de la habitación que les reveló la terrible verdad: La etapa Terminal estaba llegando a su fin y la joven de Nombre Serenity estaba muriendo ya.

Joey recordaba haberse recargado en la pares mientras el castaño discutía cosas ininteligibles con el médico que a su vez reclamaba otras.

Lo que él sentía era una gran opresión que poco a poco se agolpaba en todas las extensiones de su cuerpo.

Su corazón había dejado de latir y sus pulmones ya no recolectaban aire suficiente.

Sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas entonces miraban la puerta cerrada donde tras ella su hermana se debatía entre la vida y la muerte.

Sintió entonces que moriría ahí mismo y sin embargo la siempre oportuna voz de Seto Kaiba lo había regresado a la realidad.

-"Ella te necesita vivo, Wheeler".

A partir de eso no se había separado de la muchacha para nada, solo en esos momentos en los que el doctor volvía a repetir su veredicto.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?. Murmuró repentinamente.

-Permanecer a su lado hasta que…todo termine.

-Lo dices tan fácil. Recriminó el rubio al castaño con un dejo de rencor.

-Soy objetivo y realista. No por ello dejo de pensar en muchas cosas. Indicó, dando a conocer que no podía expresar algo que no le habían enseñado a enfrentar de otra manera.

Joey lo sabía y no era el momento de reclamar o echar en cara cosas que ya no venían al caso.

Lo importante era su hermana y hasta el último momento él estaría a su lado.

Por eso y escuchando algo sobre su madre, él caminó de regreso a la habitación dónde Navy continuaba mirando el monitor que se le había colocado a la muchacha.

-Sigue dormida. Ya se ha tranquilizado un poco. Informó ella.

-Gracias. De verdad.

-Solo procure que no se esfuerce si es que despierta. Yo estaré afuera si me necesita.

Joey valoró la intimidad que la mujer le brindaba, por eso y cuando salió de la habitación él volvió a sentarse en la silla que no había dejado en toda la noche.

La muchacha lucía sumamente pálida. Más de lo habitual y las gotas de sudor en su frente solo podían hablar de lo terrible que seguramente eran los dolores.

La pena por su hermana era grande y deseó verdaderamente su lugar para evitarle aquella congoja innecesaria al ser más bueno del mundo.

-Vas a ponerte bien, yo lo sé. Y cuando lo hagas…todos seremos felices.

No hubo respuesta, solo el molesto "pip" del aparato que continuaba marcando un ritmo cardiaco irregular.

Por un momento Joey pensó que estaba viviendo en una especie de cuento o pesadilla. Todo repentinamente dejó de tener vida y la poderosa sombra que se cernió sobre él podía hablar de lo que verdaderamente sentía.

Si no expresaba en ese momento lo que su corazón había ocultado durante tanto tiempo, jamás podría perdonarse. Nunca lo haría.

-Perdóname. Musitó, tomando la inerte mano de la muchacha.-Perdóname por todo eso que jamás te dije e hice. Por todo eso que pudo causarte un gran dolor cuando no lo merecías. Toda tu infelicidad es solo culpa mía y solo porque a pesar de lo que vives, no puedo dejar de sentir esto que me oprime el corazón con fuerza.

Prometí dejarlo todo para que fueras feliz y sin embargo no pude. Mi debilidad solo te trajo desdichas y todo…por los malditos recuerdos.

Lloraba, ya no podía detenerse y en su afán por no desmoronarse apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hermana, quien despierta y sonriente le acarició los cabellos con cansancio.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, Joey. Fue el susurro débil que el muchacho escuchó, por lo que de inmediato levantó la mirada hacia sus iguales.

-Pero yo…

-Fueron las circunstancias y aun así no lo podemos controlar todo. Yo solo…yo solo te debo días gloriosos de inmensa felicidad pues has sido la luz en mi tormentoso camino que pronto llegará a su fin.

-Pero…

-Sonríe. Eso me gusta de ti. Jamás te das por vencido ante nada y nadie y aunque no lo creas eres el ser más bueno que he conocido jamás.

Joey no pudo más que continuar llorando. Lo que su hermana decía simplemente no lo merecía y jamás sería digno.

-Trae a Mokuba. Es tiempo de despedirme. Informó la chica, sabiendo que el tiempo ya llegaba.

-Serenity, no creo que…

-Hazlo. Por favor. Necesito verlo antes de partir.

La forzosa sonrisa le hizo saber a Joey que debía actuar deprisa por lo que incorporándose salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación hacia aquella donde su sobrino descansaba.

-Su madre quiere verlo. Le indicó a Naya quien asintiendo le permitió que se lo llevara. El bebé sonreía sin un porque determinado. Tal vez la nana esperaba que durmiera, pero como venía suscitándose desde que Joey arribara a aquella casa, Mokuba no dormía si su tío no lo acariciaba.

Con prisa pero cuidadoso se limpió las lágrimas y tomó al bebé, quien sonrió aun más de lo que jamás lo había mirado.

-Hoy se encuentra particularmente sonriente, no se por qué. Aclaró la muchacha quien ocultó un sollozo al saber lo que llevar a Mokuba donde su madre significaba.

-A ella va a gustarle eso.

Sin mediar más palabras Joey salió de la habitación atravesando el corredor, arribando con su hermana cuando esta tosía fuertemente y se aferraba al pecho de su esposo.

-Aquí esta. Indicó, esperando que Seto comprendiera lo que significaba.

El castaño asintió cuando la pelirroja se hubo recostado tras el acceso de tos y cediéndole su lugar al rubio aguardó por lo que sucedería.

Sin tardanza Mokuba fue recostado al lado de su exhausta madre quien sonriente le acarició levemente la mejilla, obteniendo una sonrisa más por parte de la adorable criaturita.

-Eres precioso mi bebé. Jamás dejes de sonreír.

Joey no supo que hacer, solo guardarse las millones de lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos.

No estaba viviendo eso. No estaba observando una despedida y no estaba a punto de hacerlo él también.

-Joey. Llamó su hermana con voz aun más débil.

-¿Si?.

-Prométemelo.

Y ahí estaba, de nuevo esa promesa que había olvidado y dejado abandonada.

No pudiendo contenerse más se abrazó a la pelirroja quien con paciencia esperó a que la impresión en su hermano pasara.

Era tiempo ya y no podía detenerse más. Solo lo hacía hasta ver completa su misión en esa vida.

Mokuba comenzó entonces a inquietarse y antes de que los ojos de Serenity se cerraran tras un extenuante cansancio Joey entonces debió tomar una resolución rápida pues la vida de su hermana se estaba yendo de su lado.

-Te lo prometo. Murmuró a su oído, mirándola sonreír de verdadero gusto.

-Gracias, Joey. Sigue tus sueños.

Fue la última frase que Serenity lanzó antes de cerrar los ojos.

Joey no pudo más que cargar a Mokuba y llorar desconsoladamente tras aferrarlo a su pecho.

En ese preciso instante su madre entró a la habitación junto con el doctor quien acercándose a la muchacha sobre la cama dio su veredicto final.

-Ahora está en paz.

El rubio pudo escuchar perfectamente cómo su madre comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Seto trataba de hacer algo por retenerla.

Por primera vez Joey pudo compartir algo con la mujer que le diera la vida. Algo que iba más allá de los reclamos o el rencor. Un dolor muy grande que estaba dejando un gran vacío en sus corazones y que jamás sanaría.

-Adiós, hermana.

Continuará….

Ahora si, a las que deseaban la muerte de Ser, aquí la tienen.

Un chap mas y Flash Back.

Una disculpa por el chpa tan pequeño pero estoy en épocas de exámenes y eso es verdaderamente un histerismo.

Trataré de actualizar esta misma semana el otro mini chap para entra de lleno al pasado de Seto y Joey.

Por cierto, la Kisara que menciono aquí es la misma de la serie, solo que como no se su apellido le conseguí uno .

Nuevamente gracias por sus comentarios, eso me llena de emoción y también de ánimo para continuar así que continúen enviándome lo que deseen respecto al fic

Un saludo muy afectuoso y nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	11. Chapter 11

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Media noche**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Los sueños se forjan a partir de un cúmulo de esperanzas que realizar, más cuando la vida nos pone frente a frente con la realidad. ¿Cuántos de esos sueños pueden perdurar en nuestro corazón sin vernos en la necesidad de modificarlos?. ¿La respuesta: Solo hasta que las pruebas se vean superadas.

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** después de la media noche

_Te quedas en la luz brillante_

_No tengas miedo_

_No temas regresar a mi_

_(Midnight_

_ Elan)_

La peor parte de un deceso era tal vez agradecerle a "todos" sus atenciones cuando el alma no estaba para cortesías o miradas cargadas de lastima.

Tal vez ni siquiera los sollozos de los demás o los propios eran tan cansados como el tener que aparentar cordura cuando en realidad se deseaba desaparecer, permanecer solo y ahogar la incomparable desdicha en la soledad.

Por eso tal vez las personas más afectadas con la pérdida de alguien permanecían ausentes y encerrados en una cárcel que se formaba de un cuerpo casi decadente y ojeroso que escucha palabras de consuelo solo por el deber de hacerlo.

En momentos como ese ninguna palabra de aliento podía ser escuchada con atención porque simplemente el dolor en el corazón era mucho más intenso y ni siquiera eso era suficiente para mitigar la sensación de haber muerto con aquella persona que tanto se había amado en vida.

Así le ocurría a Joey, que pese a estar rodeado en la mayoría por conocidos de Seto Kaiba, recibía las mismas condolencias que el ahora viudo. Solo y tal vez por ser el desdichado hermano de la difunta Serenity Kaiba.

El solo recordarlo era para el rubio como un eco distante y efímero que parecía una tremenda mentira imposible de creer.

-Ánimo Joey. Ella lo habría querido así.

Y tal vez fuera cierto, tal vez no pero él ya no podía pensar en posibilidades porque estaba arto de ellas, así como del pensamiento mentiroso de que su hermana estaba muerta y siendo enterrada en ese preciso momento en uno de los cementerios más distinguidos de la ciudad.

-No puede estar muerta. Murmuró como en trance, haciendo caso omiso al muchacho que permanecía a su lado pese a todo.

-Joey. Musitó el muchacho que no pudiendo contenerse más abrazó al rubio que tras unos instantes reaccionó y correspondió al afecto del amigo de toda su vida.

-¿Por qué tuvo que morirse?. ¿Por qué tuvo que irse?. No lo comprendo Yugi y jamás lo voy a hacer.

El muchacho, cuyo cabello tricolor era su mayor distintivo no supo darle una respuesta fidedigna a aquella cuestión que ya varias veces había lanzado su mejor amigo.

Solo podía apoyarle en ese difícil momento y esperar que todo fuera superado rápidamente por el sol más radiante del universo.

Pero Joey no pensaba así. Él sabía que jamás se recuperaría de tal pérdida y sin embargo aun pendía de su cabeza la promesa irrompible que en su lecho de muerte le había jurado a su hermana.

¿Cómo pretendía llevarla a cabo?.

No lo sabía y en ese momento no deseaba saberlo.

Yugi Mouto continuó abrazando a su amigo. A pesar de vivir lejos de Japón había recibido una llamada de la persona que jamás se hubo imaginado y sin aguardar ni un minuto había salido en el primer vuelo hacia Japón.

Lo más importante era estar con su mejor amigo en un momento tan difícil de su vida. El apoyo sobre todo era lo que más contaba ahí.

Sin embargo sus pupilas habían seguido un recorrido lento hasta posarse sobre la figura siempre estilizada de Seto Kaiba, quien a pesar de escuchar con atención las palabras del sacerdote no dejaba de mirar hacia donde Joey y él se encontraban.

-"Al parecer nada a cambiado". Pensó el que a pesar de su edad continuaba siendo más bajito que el rubio pero no por eso de menor utilidad.

Así pues prosiguió el sepelio en dónde los rostros tristes se desplegaban a medida que las últimas oraciones terminaban y el ataúd con los restos de Serenity Kaiba comenzaban a descender hacia el vacío.

Habiéndose recuperado un poco Joey miró a su madre. La mujer permanecía sollozante, con lágrimas bajando por su rostro una tras otra, aferrada siempre al brazo de su esposo quien parecía seriamente acongojado por la reciente pérdida.

Al rubio jamás le había agradado ese hombre, nunca. Pero debía reconocer que en esos momentos tenía derecho de estar ahí porque si lo que su madre le había dicho un día era verdad, el sujeto que trataba de contener lágrimas era en realidad el verdadero padre de su hermana y sus sentimientos eran tan válidos como los suyos.

Siguiendo con su recorrido encontró a viejos amigos de su hermana, así como alguno que otro desconocido y al final de la lista al viudo, quien por ningún motivo apartaba la vista de la fosa que comenzaba a ser llenada con tierra.

Miró dentro de los azules ojos del castaño y observó dolor.

Jamás podría pensar cómo siendo su hermana tan buena el genio jamás pudo enamorarse de ella. Sin embargo había cariño y él se sintió reconfortado con ello.

A su vez Seto Kaiba trataba de concentrarse en algo que no fueran los sollozos de su suegra o de alguna persona que trataba de solidarizarse a la ocasión fallando considerablemente.

De nueva cuenta podía percibir la opresión dentro de su pecho y el nudo en la garganta al cual no podía darle intensidad.

Las circunstancias eran las mismas pero las personas diferentes. Recordando un poco un día como aquel pero de años atrás pudo nuevamente experimentar la pérdida de un ser querido.

En ocasiones pensaba que estaba maldito. Todas las personas importantes para él morían. Sin embargo así era la vida y por más raciocinio que intentara utilizar solo conseguía sentirse tremendamente desamparado.

Por eso elevó la vista, encontrándose con una castaña que fijamente le observaba a él.

Fue entonces cuando la conexión surgió y aun estando en lastimeras circunstancias no pudo dejar de pensar en lo vulnerables que se encontraban los dos y al mismo tiempo tan unidos por aquella pérdida.

De extremo a extremo rubio y castaño continuaron mirándose o al menos tratando de entra el uno en el interior del otro.

Pero como en muchas ocasiones recientes eso había fallado. Sin embargo tanto uno como otro pudieron percatarse de que la unión que años atrás habían creado con tan solo una mirada continuaba intacta y tal vez era por el momento, pero ambos la percibieron mucho más intensa y fuerte que nunca.

-Seto, el director del banco central quiere hablar contigo.

Oportunamente quizá, Kisakuya hizo acto de presencia al lado del castaño, susurrándole algunas cosas que le hicieron perder la concentración y virar inmediatamente su atención.

Joey se sintió melancólico al mirar al ojiazul desaparecer tras algunas personas. Sin embargo una cierta paz refugiada en su corazón le permitió caminar hacia donde Yugi y algunos otros amigos se encontraban aguardando por él.

-Les agradezco infinitamente que hayan venido. Esto significa mucho para mí.

-No hables así Joey. Después de todo para eso estamos los amigos, para acompañar en las buenas y en las malas.

El alto y morocho Tristan Taylor habló en nombre de los muchachos restantes, logrando una pequeña sonrisa en el pálido rostro de Joey.

Por un momento el rubio pensó detenidamente en las cosas y de súbito comprendió de inmediato el porque aquel muchacho fornido se había encontrado en primera fila durante todo el acto.

Tristan siempre había estado enamorado de su hermana, y perderla aunque fuera un amor platónico, significaba mucho para él.

Más Joey no podía hacer nada, solo acompañarlo con un poco de su dolor y desearle buena suerte en la búsqueda de ese amor correspondido.

Tal vez ya lo tenía, tal vez no. Pero de eso se enteraría más tarde u otro día. Por el momento no estaba de ánimo para nada, mucho menos para permanecer en aquel lugar por más tiempo.

Por eso con una última mirada hacia la tumba de su hermana, caminó a la salida del cementerio.

Tal vez y cuando su corazón no se encontrara tan roto, él regresaría a charlar un poco con su Serenity. En verdad que lo necesitaba.

-Yo puedo llevarte hasta la casa, Joey.

El chico Mouto rápidamente se apuntó en la lista, siendo aceptado por el muchacho que no sonreía.

Prometiendo una especie de improvisada reunión otro día, Joey se despidió del resto de sus amigos y compañeros de teatro, musitándoles a Natalia y Gabriel que también los vería después.

-Ánimo Joey. Todo estará bien.

El rubio valoraba tanto la amistad con aquel muchacho de cabellos tricolor que quiso creerle como siempre. Sin embargo su dolor esa vez era más grande que toda la creencia del universo.

Por eso solo asintió, dejando a su mirada perderse a través del cristal del pequeño auto y sobre las leves gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

Yugi no sabía el como reconfortar a su amigo. No le gustaba verlo triste u opacando su sonrisa que muchas veces fue la que a él mismo le dio las fuerzas necesarias para salir adelante.

Cuando se hubo enterado de todo aquello había decidido no entristecerse pese a que Serenuty siempre había sido una buena muchacha con él. Sin embargo la atmósfera deprimente que se desprendía de todo aquello era tan fuerte que poco a poco él comenzaba a caer en ella.

-¿Tú abuelo te presto el auto?.

-Si. Él no lo utiliza mucho. Ya sabes como es él.

-Siempre es mejor caminar que conducir. Ese es su lema.

-Exacto.

Y el ambiente volvió a decaer inevitablemente, aunque Yugi lo entendió perfectamente.

No tardaron en llegar a la Mansión Kaiba que a pesar de su elegante construcción lucía lúgubre.

-Gracias por traerme Yug. Espero verte…pronto.

-Y yo también Joey. ¿No deseas que te acompañe?. Cuestionó el de cabellos tricolor al mirar la sombra de dolor en el rostro de su amigo.

-No. Es mejor que me vaya acostumbrando a todo de una vez.

-Como quieras. Estaré algunos días más aquí. Llámame¿quieres?. No desearía que te consumas en la soledad.

El rubio asintió y tras un apretón de hombro caminó lejos del auto y hacia la entrada de la casa.

Joey miró al pequeño auto perderse entre el camino rocoso y después por las calles de la zona.

Mirar a Yugi a su lado había sido sorprendente y sin embargo el apoyo que le faltaba en toda aquella desgracia.

Aun era momento en que no creía lo que había ocurrido y pensaba tal vez que si entraba en la habitación de su hermana, ella estaría ahí, aguardando por él con una enorme sonrisa.

Sin embargo no era verdad y por más intentos que pudiera hacer por convencerse de ello simplemente no podía.

-Mokuba le espera. Fue el susurro de Naya, cuando sin mirarlo siquiera hubo llegado hasta la habitación del bebé.

Reacio pero aceptando la petición de la muchacha, se adentró a la habitación mirándola demasiado aluzada para su gusto.

-Si prefiere yo puedo intentar…

-Déjalo. Estoy bien. Asintió, no queriendo dejar a su sobrino.

-Como lo prefiera. Yo…lo dejaré solo.

Joey no puso inconvenientes en eso. Lo que necesitaba era estar solo o al menos con alguien que pudiera entender su dolor.

Y no existía nadie mejor para ello que el bebé que con sonrisa en labios ya lo esperaba.

Sus cabellos negros en punta y su cuerpecito limpio y oliendo a bebé le dieron la fortaleza necesaria como para sujetarlo con fuerza, aferrarlo y comenzar a llorar una vez más en silencio.

-Yo voy a cuidar de ti. Ya lo verás. Musitó admirando las bellas y blancas facciones de aquel angelito que comenzaba a parecer adormilado.

Joey sonrió un poco, sentándose después en la mecedora que su propia hermana utilizaba muchas veces para verlo a él cargando de su hijo.

Como si fuera lo más normal del mundo el infante se acomodó rápidamente en el pecho de su tío y guiado por el pausado latir de su corazón y el suave vaivén de la silla, Mokuba comenzó a quedarse dormido entre aquellos brazos que le transmitían mucha paz y amor, a pesar de que en un principio eso no existía para él.

El rubio acarició la cabecita, la faz y la espalda de su pequeño bebé, quien entrando en un sueño profundo se dejaba querer por quien a partir de ese momento velaría por él como nadie en el mundo.

Sin que Joey se percatara estaba siendo observado por un par de azules pupilas quienes seguían aquella escena con fascinación y agradecimiento.

Kaiba había logrado salir del cementerio tras las aun típicas muestras de acompañamiento y sentimentalismo que a él en nada le servían.

No había querido que Kisara lo acompañara. Aquel tramo era exclusivamente suyo y entre más rápido se habituara a la nuevamente soledad de su casa, más pronto se recuperaría de aquella repentina muerte que solo le había dejado pesadez.

Había querido mucho a su esposa, eso no lo negaba, sin embargo ella se había ido y aunque pareciera rudo debía aceptarlo por el bien de su hijo y el de su salud mental, quien se estaba viendo repentinamente afectada por todo aquello.

Sin embargo la sola imagen que admiraba desde el umbral de la puerta bastaba para hacerlo recuperar la cordura y todo lo que deseara.

Era como entrar a la gloria después de haber visto el infierno.

Si, tal vez era una típica escena amorosa que varias veces había mirado oculto también. Sin embargo ese día en especial significó mucho para él, consiguiendo así unos segundos de paz a su propia congoja.

Con mucho cuidado entonces y cuando decidió alejarse de la habitación, cerró la puerta para dirigirse a su estudio.

Era solitario y austero como él. Sin embargo era su mundo y en ninguna parte podría sentirse tan seguro como en aquella habitación.

Reclinándose en su asiento dio entonces salida a todo lo que durante el día había experimentado, algo que iba desde la congoja hasta la rabia y la impotencia por no haber podido hacer nada por la chica que ya descansaba en paz.

No podía rendirse aun en su búsqueda, pues mientras no se supiera nada de esa enfermedad su hijo o incluso Joey corrían riesgo de contraerla y eso él no podía permitirlo jamás.

Ahora era el responsable por la seguridad de esas dos personas que componían su vida y podía ya hablar con total libertad al decir que no las quería fuera de ella.

A ninguno de los dos.

-¿Cómo fue que llegamos a todo esto Joey?. ¿Cómo fue que repentinamente nuestros caminos se separaron tanto para solo ser un par de infelices seres humanos dispuestos a darlo todo por aquellos que más quisimos en la vida?.

No se si hicimos bien o mal, sin embargo lo que siento cada vez al mirarte no se ha extinguido.

-Vivimos en la agonía de desearnos pese a las promesas.

-Y hoy pagamos eso con la culpa.

-¿Hasta cuando podremos ser...

-Completamente felices?.

Era el pensamiento de ambos muchachos quienes a pesar del tiempo transcurrido o las imparables horas en el reloj, mantenían aun la firme esperanza de un mañana diferente.

Sin embargo para un mañana hacía falta un pasado y mientras las campanas de la media noche sonaban una tras otra en el viejo reloj de la sala, un par de mentes se atrevieron a entrar en aquello que siempre había permanecido con ellos, pero que habían tratado de reprimir a costa de lo que fuera.

Y eso eran: Los recuerdos.

Continuará….

Ahora si, próximo capitulo Flash Back. Espero les haya gustado este mini chap.

Gracias por su paciencia y comentarios. Me son de gran ánimo, ahora más que nunca.

Un saludo grande a todos y cada uno de ustedes que me ayudan a seguir viva por este mundo que tanto amo.

Envíenme sus comentarios y espero verlo pronto nuevamente.

Su agradecida amiga;

**KLF**


	12. Chapter 12

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Un pequeño accidente**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

****

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** Muchísimas gracias por su infinita espera. Ahora si, espero que todas sus dudas se resuelvan a partir de ahora

Solo un último detalle: Cuando hablé de un FlashBack no lo hice con la intención de mostrarles uno o dos capítulos de este pasado, sino de varios que engloban con mayor profundidad esta historia.

Así que desde hoy hasta nuevo aviso todo lo que lean será en "pasado".

Por eso indiqué que la línea del tiempo de la historia sería: presente-pasado-presente-futuro.

Espero esto no les moleste, cualquier comentario estoy a sus órdenes como siempre.

Sin más disfruten del recuerdo.

KLF 

Dediciones. La vida estaba llena de ellas y sin embargo nadie podía saber lo difícil que podía llegar a ser tomar una de aquellas pequeñas palabras para resolver algo en la vida.

Joey lo sabía. Sin embargo armándose de un tremendo valor había decidido seguir sus sueños y adentrarse en ellos a como diera lugar.

Había pasado la mitad de su vida trabajando por y para él, y un hombre que consumía más alcohol que todas las personas que conocía no iba a interferir en su dedición. Ni aun cuando lo amenazara con decirle a su hermana la verdad de que él no era su padre.

Él estaba decidido a forjarse un futuro y a seguir los sueños que muchas veces desde niño se habían visto truncados por alguno u otro motivo.

Su vida no era la mejor, la ejemplar o digna siquiera de ventilarse entre los vecinos.

Siempre había sido oscura y llena de pesares que había soportado como el mejor de los valientes en guerra.

Desde muy temprana edad había aprendido lo que era el desamor o incluso a ganarse el pan que cada noche se llevaba a la boca en módicas cantidades para ahorrar un poco más.

Desde siempre había sufrido de rechazos y aun así siempre sonreía. Porque no existía mejor contraataque que la sonrisa para llenar la lúgubre existencia con un poco de luz.

Ese era su lema y siempre lo acompañaba pese a todo.

-Hey, llegas tarde.

Su amigo Tristan, un ejemplo vivo de lo que se podía lograr con muchas horas de gimnasio y dedicación, lo esperaba como todos los días en la banca cerca de su salón de clases.

El muchacho morocho y de carácter seductor estudiaba electrónica y había realizado ya varios proyectos que tenían que ver con su quizá primera pasión en el mundo: Las motocicletas.

-Lo lamento. Debía pasar primero a solucionar algunas cosas en el trabajo.

-¿Continuas en lo de los diarios?.

-Hay no. Se quejó el rubio haciendo reír al morocho.-Eso ya no es para mi. Estaba bien en la preparatoria o antes¿pero qué pensarías si un universitario te entregara el diario en tu casa?.

-Qué definitivamente no tienes nada mejor que hacer que montarte en una bicicleta y recorrer la ciudad en media hora.

El rubio sonrió, haciéndole ver a su amigo que tenía mucha razón.

-¿Entonces en que trabajas ahora?.

-Trabajo en…digamos que cuido de las tuberías.

-¿De fontanero?.

El sonrojo de Joey provocó una risita contagiosa en el musculoso moreno, creando así una bulla cuando la sorpresa inicia se apagó.

-Eres una especie de cosa sabelotodo que camina por ahí en dos pies, Joey. ¿Qué cosa es lo que no sabes hacer?.

-Pues…digamos que se me dificulta un poco el trabajo en gasolineras y cafeterías. Me echaron de una cuando quebré una vajilla.

Tristán volvió a reír, abrazándose al rubio que lo siguió hasta el pasillo donde regularmente se separaban para dirigirse cada quien a sus respectivas clases.

-Eres una bolsa de monerías Joey y eso es bueno.

-Te veré pues más tarde. Debo llegar a clases de Historia de la actuación antes de que la profesora Yoko vuelva a retarme.

-¿Por qué siempre tardas cuando llegas a tiempo Joey?.

La sonrisa del rubio se amplió a tal medida que Tristan solo adivinó la obvia respuesta.

-Porque siempre le dedico cinco o seis minutos en mirar en el teatro la nueva obra que se ensaya.

-No cabe duda de que eres un soñador empedernido Joey.

-No, solo quiero cumplirlos.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos tras despedirse y cada uno tomó el camino que le correspondía, desviándose el rubio por unos minutos como todas las mañanas lo hacía.

El máximo sueño de Joey Wheeler era actuar. Sentir la emoción sobre las tablas, la luz de reflectores, poseer el personaje y darle vida con la intensidad que se requería para desbordar la adrenalina y adentrar al público en la trama perfecta.

Él deseaba con todo el corazón ser un actor y por ello pese a lo que pensara su madre o incluso su padre, él estaba ahí aprendiendo de los mejores para algún día cumplir su sueño.

-Llega tarde señor Wheeler. De nuevo.

El muchacho recibió la reprimenda con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado a eso.

-Tome asiento y espero, en verdad deseo que mañana pueda llegar a tiempo para el inicio de la clase.

-Trataré profesora Yoko.

La mujer de mediana edad y de anteojos perdía la paciencia siempre que el muchacho rubio que comenzaba a avanzar a su asiento en la fila quinta aparecía en escena.

No sabía como una persona que no tenía el hábito de la puntualidad podía siquiera pensar en ser un actor.

Sin embargo y cuando las dinámicas que solía emplear para disipar un poco la mente de sus estudiantes se llevaban a cabo, la habilidad de Joey para apoderarse de un personaje era fantástica y ahí entonces ella podía olvidarse de que jamás llegaba temprano, nunca hacía sus tareas y de ves en cuando dormitaba cada vez que explicaba algo sobre Aristóteles y Platón.

-Bien, sigamos entonces con la clase. Aclaró la mujer tras suspirar resignada a su estudiante "especial".

-Hola.

-Hola.

Un muchacho bajito y de expresión sonriente saludó de inmediato al rubio quien tras acomodarse en su lugar depositó toda su atención en su mejor amigo.

-De nuevo llegando tarde Joey. ¿Cuándo aprenderás?.

-No es por gusto. Es que…yo no tengo la culpa de que en el teatro comiencen tan tarde.

Yugi Mouto se guardó una carcajada para más tarde pero sin duda y desde siempre Joey ante ponía pretextos cada vez que llegaba tarde a un lugar.

Definitivamente la palabra puntualidad no había sido creada para el rubio.

La clase pasó entonces como siempre: entre gritos de la profesora y risas por parte de los alumnos.

Al final la sola expresión cansada de la mujer hizo suponer a Joey que debía comenzar a considerar un poco la salud de su profesora.

Sin embargo fue solo un fugaz pensamiento que quedó solo en eso.

-Ojalá que la maestra no sufra de presión.

-Si fuera así hace años que te hubiera corrido de la clase Joey.

-Es que soy una estrella prometedora.

La risa del rubio sacó una de pena del chico bajito quien evidentemente soportaba al muchacho porque era su mejor amigo en el mundo. Una persona inseparable de la cual aprendía mucho después de todo.

-Hey¿todo bien?.

A ellos se acercó una chica de cabellos castaños, quien compartía algunas clases con ellos como danza y desenvolvimiento escénico.

Tea, se llamaba y aunque era la melosidad andando, se trataba de una buena chica.

-Si. Solo Joey y sus ideas megalomaníacas.

La muchacha miró al aludido quien solo la saludó con su sonrisa de siempre. No había ser que no cayera ente el embrujo de los ojos castaños del muchacho. Mucho menos cuando se combinaba con una adorable sonrisa como la que en esos momentos se desprendía de Joey.

-Eres incorregible. Pero al menos tu personalidad te hace ser adorable.

-Es lo que necesito para triunfar.

-A veces me pregunto si no estarás aspirando a mucho Joey. Yo con ser bailarina me conformo.

Y el aludido negó, caminando al lado de sus amigos.

-Yo sé que lograré ser un gran actor. Ese siempre ha sido mi sueño y nada ni nadie me lo quitará. Nunca.

Más había un viejo refrán que dictaba: "Nunca digas nunca" porque se corre el riesgo de tentar al destino y eso fue lo que precisamente hizo Joey. Tentó al universo y lo puso a prueba.

Era por el mundo entero sabido que Kaiba Corporation era la industria más amplia y rica de todo el universo.

Su ex dueño, Gozaburo Kaiba había invertido tiempo y esfuerzo en alzar un imperio que sobre pasara cualquier otro.

Su sueño había sido cumplido, creando así el más grande de todo el mercado y aunque su dinámica de trabajo había sido un caos completo, sus actuales dueños habían hecho el milagro de renovar sus conceptos y hasta visiones.

Gozaburo había sido considerado por muchos como un loco fascista que solo creía en lo que él hacía. Por lo que no era extraño que se hubiera forjado un buen número de enemigos y competidores que solo deseaban arruinarlo.

Sin embargo lo único tal vez que había hecho bien era criar a su dinastía con las armas suficientes como para jamás perder la corporación ni ninguna guerra que pudiera intervenir en su crecimiento.

Lo único erróneo había sido encerrar a sus dos hijos y no permitirles contacto alguno con el mundo, quien a su vez era visto por ellos a través de la compañía y de ninguna otra manera posible.

Más muerto el tirano hombre en un paro cardíaco hacía tres años, KC quedaba libre y a cargo de la dinastía quien había hecho un perfecto trabajo con ella hasta esos días, dónde a pesar de las dificultades la empresa continuaba siendo la número uno no solo en producciones de nuevos inventos, sino en otras ramas de sumo interés para los propietarios.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que harás?.

-Completamente.

El hombre que miraba al muchacho de desbordante seriedad por el comunicador hubo entonces suspirado hondamente para evitar gritar.

Max Darzy era su nombre y había sido nombrado el supervisor de los chicos Kaiba mientras el primero cumplía la mayoría de edad.

Algo política y forzosamente necesario entre las normas mercadotécnicas y de conveniencia mercantil.

Sin un respaldo, ningún menor por rico que fuera tenía voz y voto dentro de su herencia o empresa.

Más a pesar de que el principal dirigente de KC hacía años que no era menor, era sin duda indispensable que Max estuviera a su lado. Supervisando cualquier idea que aquel muchacho pudiera tener.

Si embargo Seto Kaiba era la persona más sensata y autónoma que Max jamás hubiera conocido. No en vano el difunto Gozaburo Kaiba había criado personalmente a sus dos herederos quienes contaban con una prodigiosa mente que les valía tanto el halago como la envidia de muchos.

-Pero Seto...

-Nada de peros. Es hora de que haga lo que me plazca.

-¿Y quién cuidara de...?

-Mi hermano es capaz de valerse por si mismo, Max. No es ningún inútil.

Era tan fácil hacer enfadar al castaño que el hombre tuvo que morderse la lengua para aceptar el reto del ojiazul. Quien por estandarte llevaba siempre la estoicidad entre manos.

-Pero...

-Ya he soportado por muchos años que otros dominen sobre mi vida. Ahora me toca a mi hacer lo que me de la gana.

-Pero¿estas conciente de lo que esto podría traer?. Estarás dejando vulnerable una buena parte de la empresa y sabes perfectamente que infinidad de busca oportunidades vuelan sobre KC buscando cualquier circunstancia para...

-Ya.lo.sé.

Max respiró hondo y aceptó entonces que no podría ganar esa batalla.

Seto era muy listo, pero también muy terco cuando traía algo entre manos y esa vez nadie lo haría cambiar de opinión.

-Al menos dime que Noa está de acuerdo.

-Lo está y él se hará cargo de lo que se necesite mientras yo estoy fuera.

-¿Lo que será un tiempo aproximado de?.

-Seis horas. Por favor. Solo voy a ir a la maldita Universidad. ¿Tienes que hacer de eso un escándalo mundial?. En Alaska no te escucharon.

Si, Seto tenía humor pero uno muy extraño.

-Sé que tus deseos de ser libre son los únicos que predominan aquí y no voy a detenerte. Eres mayor de edad y sabes lo que haces.

-Si te llamé es para hablarte de Noa. Está casi por cumplir la mayoría y si los zorros de la mesa directiva se enteran de que está manteniendo él solo la compañía, entonces no quiero pensar de lo que pueden ser capaces. Idiotas.

Max lo sabía. La mesa directiva estaba formada por un grupo de hombres que tenían por fin ganarse el completo poderío de la empresa.

Durante años habían ocultado sus verdaderas intenciones pero en el momento de verse librados de Gozaburo habían sacado las garras y atacado con todo.

Afortunadamente el difunto ex dueño de la empresa lo había elegido bien y con un eficaz contraataque los había mantenido a raya hasta que Seto hubo alcanzado la mayoría de edad.

Sin embargo en las actuales circunstancias era peligroso arriesgarse demasiado.

-Solo iré a la Universidad Max. No me iré para siempre. Además Noa ama inventar y dirigir la empresa tanto como yo. KC no corre ningún riesgo.

-Eso espero. De todas maneras estaré en contacto con Noa. No podemos arriesgarnos.

-Haz lo que quieras. Te veré después.

El castaño apagó el comunicador y pudo entonces respirar tranquilo.

Max era bastante eficiente, sin embargo demasiado nervioso para su gusto. Un toque que rompía la perfección de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Tuviste suerte?.

La voz a su lado le hizo respirar más relajadamente. Podía comportarse siempre como un lobo sediento de sangre fresca cuando se encontraba en la empresa o con desconocidos, pero cuando la confianza que solo la fraternidad da se presentaba, entonces su verdadero ser aparecía. Algo diferente al que Gozaburo les había inculcado.

-Si. Al menos ya no grita.

El muchacho que con facilidad rodaba su silla de ruedas, sonrió. Instalándose frente al escritorio que ambos compartían en aquella casa.

-Papá te habría desheredado ya.

-No lo creo. Pero tal vez habría enfurecido a morir.

-Tu negro sentido del humor me enferma.

-Cuando quieras.

Ambos eran muy similares. Criados bajo mano estricta ambos habían alcanzado niveles fascinantes de inteligencia cuando desde pequeños fueron sometidos a duros entrenamientos mentales que en cierta forma habían ayudado a fomentar un duro y estricto carácter en ambos.

Ente los dos había una diferencia de casi cuatro años y sin embargo cuando se trataba de negocios, el heredado carácter Kaiba salía a la superficie convirtiéndolos a ambos en témpanos irrompibles de hielo.

Más siempre existían las excepciones.

-¿Y cuando comenzarás?.

La voz sutil de Noa rompió el corto silencio en el que se vieron sumergidos y sin embargo para el mayor no fue molestia.

-Hoy. Más tarde.

-¿Y sabrás en qué curso irás?.

-En el último seguramente. Ambos sabemos que no requerimos de una Universidad, sin embargo es mi deseo cursarla.

-Claro. Papá siempre fue...muy estricto en cuanto a la educación fuera de casa. Jamás lo comprenderé.

Y de ahí el secreto de que de los dos Noa era el más sensible, aunque pudiera llegar a comportarse tan estoico como su hermano mayor.

Tal vez había sido que Seto reconfortaba a su hermano cuando este más lo necesitaba, sin llegar el castaño a comprender el cómo lo había hecho. Sin embargo las cosas estaban hechas ya y los resultados eran más que asombrosos.

-No te quiebres la cabeza con eso. Olvídalo.

Noa comprendía el odio de su hermano hacía su padre y sin embargo él no podía sentirlo. A pesar de que en ocasiones los había tratado peor que a animales.

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz.

-¿Quién te dijo que lo era?. La voz retante de Seto se escuchó siseante.

-Bueno...vas a la Universidad por tu gusto¿no?.

-Si.

-¿Entonces?.

La sonrisa irónica del mayor respondió la cuestión, por lo que Noa simplemente resopló y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Eres imposible. Solo deseas vengarte de papá¿no es cierto?.

-Creo que el diagnóstico: Brillantez queda corto para ti, hermanito.

-Y yo creo que vas a lograr tu venganza aunque papá ya no te vea.

-Pero se retorcerá en su tumba. Ya lo verás.

Noa no supo si reír o no por lo que simplemente sonrió.

Gozaburo les había prohibido siempre asistir a escuela alguna relegando su educación a él o a tutores que pasaban fuertes dispositivos de examinación antes de ser aprobados.

Jamás se sabrían los motivos para tal locura y sin embargo Seto rompería las reglas y estudiaría en la Universidad. Más no en una cualquiera sino en una pública. Eso le daba más sabor a su venganza.

-Espero al menos que te sirva de algo.

-Claro, para reírme de esos ineptos que tardaron años en llegar a donde están. Yo bien podría cursar tres carreras en un día mientras que esos mequetrefes...

-Si, lo sé. Pero hazme un favor¿quieres?.

-Dime.

-Al menos diviértete un poco. Si vas a vengarte de papá, haz el trabajo completo.

El guiño del menor hizo sonreír verdaderamente a su hermano.

Otra idea loca de su padre había sido la cero diversión, de no ser por los juegos de prueba que la compañía algunas veces creaba o los simulacros de aviación o de autos que de vez en cuando empleaban para alguna estrategia de estudio jamás se habrían desahogado un poco.

La recreación era una prohibición extremista que la sola mención causaba náuseas en el hombre.

Sin embargo con él muerto y la libertad necesaria ambos muchachos podían hacer lo que mejor les conviniera y si eso incluía cierta diversión negra, por supuesto que lo harían.

-Trataré de hacer algo al respecto.

-Bueno, entonces vete ya. No quiero que llegues tarde a tú primer día de "escuela".

-Chistoso. Gruñó el mayor incorporándose de su asiento.

-Yo mientras tanto estaré al pendiente de la empresa. Ya verás que los inútiles de la mesa directiva no se dan cuenta de nada.

-Eso espero.

Ambos se despidieron y Noa acompañó a su hermano hasta la puerta, dónde le vio tomar uno de los muchos autos que después del funeral ambos se habían atrevido a comprar.

Muerto el problema se daban el lujo de lo que fuera o al menos de lo que podían hacer.

Por eso mientras el muchacho de cabellos azules veía a su hermano desaparecer pensó en su situación y en lo mucho que le habría gustado acompañar a su hermano en su nuevo recorrido por el mundo. Sin embargo existía varias imposibilidades que se lo impedían, principalmente la silla que le hacía el favor de moverlo.

Un tramo amargo para una mente tan joven.

-Hay que continuar. Musitó, apartándose de la puerta y retornando a su habitación en la planta baja, dónde mantenía su mente ocupada con algunos videojuegos. Después de todo él también trataba de aprovechar el tiempo perdido aunque su hermano dijera lo contrario.

La universidad no era la mejor, ni mucho menos lo que esperaba sin embargo el nivel de educación era aceptable así como la construcción y el inmueble.

Algo que seguramente su padre habría despreciado a morir y eso le ocasionó un punto más de satisfacción.

Con total altivez y desplegando su dura mirada azul es como salió de su auto. Ahí estaba entonces, cumpliendo su más añejo capricho el cual era experimentar lo que era educarse lejos de las paredes de su casa. En un ambiente totalmente distinto al que estaba habituado y rodeado de seguramente un montón de tontos que aprenderían mucho más de él que de cualquier pavada de inútiles profesores.

Su narcisismo cubría niveles impensables sobre la faz del universo, más alguien de su estatus y con todas las cualidades que su padre le había sabido imprimir, con mucha razón permanecía dentro de sus lujosos zapatos.

Caminando despacio fue como se encontró con el ambiente habitual de una Universidad. Chicos conversando, estudiando, riendo. Algunos enfrascados en la resolución de su tarea o coqueteando descaradamente con alguna chica que solo se hacía desear.

-Un vil ambiente escolar. Basuras inferiores.

Se mofó abiertamente sosteniendo perfectamente bien su maletín y caminando con su aire arrogante y estilizado de siempre.

Un espejo seguramente podía mentir algunas veces y sin embargo tantas miradas posadas sobre una sola persona no podían hacerlo.

Seto Kaiba era conciente de que su manera de ser lo había dotado de un cierto aire atrayente que desplegaba siempre que deseaba minimizar a alguien.

Su porte de ejecutivo y los exquisitos rasgos que conformaban su rostro solo podían valerle miles de sonrisas y suspiros que obviamente acrecentaban su vanidad.

Se miró entonces frente al edificio central en donde el decano o la persona "apropiada" lo guiaría en ese su primer día de clases, pero con la diferencia de que él estaría en último grado solo por el afán de hacerlo.

-Buenos días señor Kaiba, lo estábamos esperando.

Un hombre de mediana edad y traje gris lo saludó en la recepción, permitiéndose un poco de confianza con el muchacho al palmearle un hombro.

Seto miró el acto como indeseable y así se lo hizo ver al decano que tembló un poco ante el encuentro de los zafiros congelantes.

-Yo...le doy la bienvenida. Todos nos sentimos sumamente halagados de que haya elegido nuestra institución para...

-Si puede darme mis horarios se lo agradeceré. Estoy perdiendo tiempo y como sabrá, cada segundo cuenta para mi. La holgazanería no me gusta.

Duras y directas palabras para un muchacho no mayor de los veinte tal vez o al menos eso pensó el hombre que comenzó a sentir que sudaba descontroladamente.

-Si, si, claro usted está acostumbrado ha...sígame por favor.

De nuevo la mirada fría del castaño había obrado para conseguir lo que deseaba, concluyendo así con el absurdo protocolo probablemente inventado para esa ocasión y con las miradas del personal que no desviaron su dirección sino hasta que estuvo lejos de la habitación.

-Lo guiaré hasta su área de estudio. ¿Dijo que desea Administración?.

-Si.

-Por lo regular los otros estudiantes tratan de elegir carreras no muy difíciles ya que...

-Yo no soy como los otros.

El decano comenzó a creer entonces en los rumores sobre el reacio y difícil carácter que el joven dueño de KC poseía.

Él tenía conocimiento sobre el trabajo del castaño y su enorme capacidad intelectual y sin embargo no terminaba por comprender el por qué se encontraba en la Universidad cuando obviamente no la necesitaba.

-"Caprichos de ricos". Pensó el de traje gris, cediéndole el paso a su importante nuevo estudiante.

Así pues durante aproximadamente tres minutos ninguno de los dos cruzó palabra mientras se dirigían al edificio dónde alguna de las clases del muchacho se impartirían.

-La universidad está constituida en su mayoría por secciones. De esta manera se nos facilita la localización de materias y carreras. Esta es la "D" en donde la mayoría de sus materias se imparten.

-Comprendo.

-Su horario se le entregará más tarde. Por ahora tiene clase con el profesor Fuiku, que es si me permite adelantarle un magnífico Administrador y experto en Mercadeo. Espero no tenga dificultades con algunas cosas, ya que cómo no ha cursado materia alguna que se...

-Eso no es de incumbencia social. Así pues si me permite tengo un horario que cumplir.

Y el castaño caminó, importándole muy poco el gesto de sorpresa del decano, lo único que le importaba era cumplir con sus objetivos.

Decir entonces que la clase de Administración Mercantil había sido aburrida, habría sido como decir que la lluvia no tenía agua.

Tal vez el profesor encargado era una eminencia espectacular en el tema y sus conocimientos eran gigantescos comparados con los de cualquiera. Pero sin embargo y desde que Seto Kaiba hubo puesto un pie en el aula, cada una de las miradas estuvo atenta a sus movimientos y acciones dejando de lado al casi siempre alabado profesor de melena lila que en ciertos momentos evidenció su enfado.

Sin embargo era inevitable no admirar al nuevo estudiante. Pues no solo un increíble historial le respaldaba, sino los cuchicheos del por qué o cuales motivos lo llevaban a estudiar ahí.

Así pues entre chismes y risas la clase concluyó, cediéndole el paso a varios curiosos que con un poco de desconfianza se conglomeraron alrededor del castaño para disolver sus cuestiones.

-Hola, yo soy Avy y ella es Akiko. ¿Tú eres Seto Kaiba, verdad?.

Más el aludido ni siquiera se inmutó a la pregunta. Él continuó tecleando rápidamente sobre su portátil una nueva idea que su magnífica mente hubo diseñado apenas sentarse en uno de aquellos simples pupitres.

Ambas muchachas se miraron entonces con cierta interrogación, sin embargo no se rindieron en su intento por acercarse al magnate.

-Nosotras nos preguntamos si ya conoces las instalaciones. Si no, podemos guiarte para...

-Por lo regular no tengo radios, ni permito que mis sirvientes hablen en voz alta. ¿Tienen idea del por qué?. Indagó sin despegar su azul mirada de la pantalla.

Las muchachas miraron a su alrededor buscando alguna respuesta de los demás curiosos que trataban de entender las gráficas que el castaño realizaba.

-¿Por qué hacen mucho ruido?. Intentó una vocecilla en la parte trasera del círculo, ganándose varias miradas.

-¡Exacto!. Sonrió el ojiazul elevando la mirada para que todos pudieran ver la "felicidad" en él.

Sin embargo cuando los presentes se reían por la obvia respuesta, Kaiba impresionó nuevamente con su manera de ser.

-Ahora que lo saben, retírense de mi presencia. En el acto.

Exigió, dirigiéndoles una gélida mirada a cada uno de los jóvenes que comenzaron a retirarse y a murmurar cosas no muy buenas sobre el magnate genio.

Seto exhaló aire varias veces. Odiaba los chismes y sobre todo que lo acosaran de tal manera.

La clase, como supuso fue lo más aburrido que había experimentado en su vida y fácilmente habría podido resolver el problema que a la clase le hubo tomado toda la hora en resolver. Sin embargo si estaba ahí era para cumplir su objetivo el cual no quería decir que debía socializar con alguien.

Las personas para él eran como molestos insectos que volaban a su alrededor en busca de sangre que succionar.

Él tenía la habilidad y el derecho de espantarlos o incluso matarlos si intervenían con su estabilidad y ocupada agenda.

En sus planes no estaba el tratar con las personas y así seguiría siendo aunque terminara por convertirse en el más odiado por el mundo.

Ya estaba acostumbrado a ello y un montón de personas más uniéndose a la lista no cambiarían los resultados.

Sin embargo de la misma manera en que se tentaba al destino ese día fue hecho dos veces.

Joey estaba llegando a su límite de cordura. Tristan estaba enfrascado en una teoría de números con Duke, un chico extraño que estudiaba algo similar a lo del morocho pero que en ese momento no quiso recordar.

Ambos amaban todo lo que tenía que ver con números y cosas eléctricas o que necesitaran de energía para funcionar.

Sin embargo y mientras Tristan estudiaba para crear el motor más perfecto del universo, Duke lo hacía para fundar su propia empresa encargada de sistemas computacionales y parecidos pensamientos a los del morocho.

Por algo el rubio sabía que se llevaban perfectamente. Eran amigos geniales con los cuales se podía contar siempre a pesar de que sus personalidades eran muy distintas. Pero cuando se enfrascaban en discusiones sobre la velocidad o la energía necesaria para la combustión de no sabía que diablos que, comenzaba a dolerle mucho la cabeza.

Si algo jamás había tolerado habían sido las matemáticas y los números que pudieran sobrepasar los cuatro dígitos. Recordar las calificaciones reprobatorias y cursos de verano en la preparatoria era remontarse a situaciones que no le gustaban en nada, mucho menos revivir.

Por ello indicándole a Yugi y a Tea que saldría de la cafetería se dirigió a la salida más cercana.

-Hey¿por qué se fue ese loco?. Cuestionó Tristan al de cabello tricolor.

-Ya sabes que no le gustan los números y ustedes lo exasperan. Comunicó el muchacho con toda la confianza del mundo.

-Es que Joey es un cabezota. Inquirió Duke, acomodándose el zarcillo de la oreja izquierda. Una moda única e irrepetible de su "galantería".

-Si, no sabe discutir de lo bueno de la vida. Asegundó Tristán.

-Pues yo estoy con él. No entiendo nada de lo que hablan. Finalizó Tea mirando a los chicos que cómplices se sonrieron.

Todos habían asistido a la misma preparatoria y ahí había iniciado su sólida amistad en dónde todos conocían debilidades y gustos de todos, importándoles muy poco lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar de su relación, pues amistad más extraña no podía mirarse tan a menudo.

Tres artistas junto a un par de intelectuales no era común y sin embargo ahí estaban, llevando su amistad a la cima.

-Yugi, deberías de decirle a Joey que este par solo quería molestarle. Ya sabes, por si se enfada.

El más pequeño asintió, retando a sus dos amigos quienes rieron al saber agotada la paciencia del rubio.

-¿Cuándo cambiarán?. Musitó Tea mirando al de cabello tricolor salir de la cafetería y regresar con el rubio quien a duras penas trataba de no tirar su cigarrillo. Un hábito que sus amigos no gustaba pero sin embargo, respetaban.

-¿Ya terminaron con sus ideas de Einstein y esas cosas?.

-No Joey, si hubiéramos querido hablar de Einstein hace años que te hubieras suicidado.

Yugi golpeó a Duke quien rió junto a Tristan al saberse culpables de aquella repentina complicería.

-Lo dudo. De todas maneras gracias por el dolor de cabeza susurró Joey.

-De nada.

Y mientras Tea reñía una vez más sobre no hacer enfadar al rubio que seguramente estaba agotado por sus trabajos matutinos, este descuidadamente y apagando lo que restaba de su cigarro miró a su izquierda, donde un grupo numeroso de chicos se congregaba.

-Hey. ¿Qué ocurre ahí?.

La discusión se detuvo para prestarle atención al rubio quien señalando el grupo de muchachos volvió a interrogar con la mirada.

-Quien sabe. Tal vez algún loco jugando vencidas. Respondió Tristan sin mirar absolutamente nada.

-Puede ser. Asegundó Tea brincando tan alto como sus pies podían.

Sin embargo el barullo aumentó y aunque la curiosidad de los amigos fue mucha mas terminaron por ignorarlo y convencerse de que lo sabrían después por algún medio.

Más Joey curioso por naturaleza se encontraba a la expectativa de lo que fuera, importándole muy poco que sus amigos hablaran sobre las materias difíciles o el nuevo reclutamiento para la obra escolar.

Por otro lado y no lejos de ahí Kaiba se debatía entre mandar al diablo todo ese estúpido asunto de la Universidad o no.

Había decidido ir a la cafetería en busca de un poco de paz encontrándose exactamente con el mismo remolino de chicos curiosos que sin reparo se congregaban a su alrededor cuestionando cosas tontas que solo le estaban provocando jaqueca.

Y era extraño que no hubiera gritado ya, sin embargo la idea de que Noa se burlara de él por no soportar ni un solo día de clases menguo un poco su ira, reemplazándola con la idea de no ser humillado por su hermano menor.

Él no iba a darle el gusto y ganaría la apuesta.

Noa le había dicho que no soportaría una semana en la universidad y él, como todo reto frente había aceptado la apuesta poniendo como "módico" objeto de voto la creación de un nuevo chip de robótica el cual se lanzaría al mercado con el respaldo de alguno de los dos.

Eran usuales esas competencias que al final solo beneficiaban a KC, sin embargo una patente era una patente y el crédito era lo mejor.

Así pues no soportándolo más el genio terminó por incorporarse casi violentamente de la mesa y caminando hacia cualquier lugar que la "chusma" esa no pudiera alcanzar. Sin embargo era como un acoso. Ser el centro de atención era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado pero eso era excesivo y muy molesto.

-¡DEJENME EN PAZ. INÚTILES!. Gritó, apretando el mango de su portafolio con fuerza.

Pero ni eso hizo desistir a su grupo de fans quienes continuaron siguiéndolo alrededor de la cafetería lanzando cuestiones inútiles y bobas.

-Joey...Joey...¡JOEY!.

-¿Qué?. Indagó sobresaltado.

-Tea te pidió que si le traías un pie de queso. Ya casi se agotan. Señaló Yugi la barra de alimentos en donde un grupo de chicos bromeaban.

-Ah, si.

El rubio había quedado abstraído en la idea de averiguar lo que ocurría sin embargo y en cuanto el numeroso grupo de chicos se movió con él lo hizo lo que había formado esa conmoción quedando totalmente en ceros y con más curiosidad que antes.

Más olvidando eso por un momento recordó que no había comido y sino se daba prisa la hora del descanso finalizaría y la siguiente clase requería de todas sus energías para dar a conocer su mejor dote histriónico.

Así pues sin chistar se incorporó y avanzó a la barra en donde Jill Kita, un joven bromista por naturaleza y que cursaba sus clases se encontraba bromeando nuevamente con su grupo de amigos quienes reían estrepitosamente.

Joey entonces se detuvo a mirar la maniobra de Jill. El muchacho había logrado mantener el equilibrio sobre una mano mientras elevaba todo su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Una faena asombrosa que requería de total concentración y equilibrio.

Fue entonces que las cosas sucedieron y el destino puso su mano para la modificación del rumbo.

Como era de esperarse Jill perdió el equilibrio y calló de espaldas empujando a uno de sus compañeros quien a su vez empujó a una chica y esta a un chico que caminaba con una charola repleta de comida.

El caos era de imaginarse pero no el accidente que le sobre vino.

Tratando de huir de sus "fans", Seto se acercó a la zona de la barra tratando de no mostrar sus ya perdidos estribos y no matar a esa bola de ineptos que le seguían como abeja a la miel.

Sin embargo no se percató del accidente suscitado unos pasos frente a él y terminó cayendo al piso debido al desastre de la comida.

La caída había sido atroz, escuchando risitas de burla de fondo que habían terminado con su paciencia.

Sin embargo ahí no había terminado el asunto. Un inútil más había caído sobre él, aprisionándolo en el piso sin salida.

En cuanto se hubo recuperado del choque y pretendía patear al o a la inconsciente que se encontraba sobre él, fue que sucedió.

Joey no pudo evitar caer también con aquella coalición por lo que sin saber cómo termino en el piso sobre alguien.

Listo para disculparse o en su acto gritar por aquella incompetencia y falta de sensatez por parte de Jill, fue que sus ojos se toparon con otros que le hicieron retener el aliento por tiempo indefinido.

Azul y castaño se miraron anonadados. Observando mucho más allá de un superficial color. Emociones encontradas y fantasías momentáneas no terminaron con el cálido contacto que un par de desconocidos efectuaron frente a las risas y miradas. Pero dentro de su mundo particular que detuvo el tiempo y les cedió la eternidad en un momento.

Escalofríos sintieron ambos y la piel erizada por tan solo mirar en la profundidad de un azul y unos ojos melados que decían más que mil palabras juntas de sinceridad.

Fue así como el primer contacto se dio y del cómo el destino fraguó una vida que al final incierta se volvería.

Continuará...

**KLF**


	13. Chapter 13

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Miradas**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** hacía unos meses que vivía solo. A pesar de las condiciones en que lo hacía, para él era como la libertad.

Su padre, alcohólico de profesión había hecho de su vida un desastre completo dándole responsabilidades que jamás le habían concernido.

Sin embargo lo había soportado todo por su hermana, quien no merecía saber la clase de calaña en la que se había convertido "su" padre.

Del hombre generoso que cada noche arribaba a casa con una caja de chocolates o caramelos, nada había quedado.

Solo y tal vez el recuerdo de una vida más feliz que jamás regresaría.

Mirando el techo que más parecía colador que lo que debía ser, suspiró profundamente tratando de no mortificarse más.

Su vida era complicada. Y no era que se sintiera el más pobre ser humano sobre la faz de la tierra, solo pensaba en lo que habría sido de él si todo hubiera sido normal.

Una infancia de juegos y bromas. Una madre que lo esperara en casa con la comida lista y una sonrisa o un leve regaño tras alguna travesura.

Un padre trabajador y responsable, cuya única y verdadera prioridad se encontrara en su familia.

Y por último una hermana saludable que charlara por teléfono largas horas con sus amigas, esperando conquistar al chico que hacía a su corazón latir.

Un sueño bello e idealista que sin embargo jamás sería.

Había recibido todo lo contrario, siendo su hermana su mayor preocupación.

La muchacha de nombre Serenity yacía enferma desde hacía muchos años y él, impotente pero siempre dispuesto a ayudar, se había entregado a ella sin importarle el ceño fruncido de su madre o la debilidad que poco a poco carcomía la vida de la única persona dentro de su familia por la cual valía la pena luchar.

La muchacha de rasgos bonitos, inocentes y sonrientes era su luz. Su vida y simplemente no se imaginaba la vida sin ella. Aunque físicamente estaban separados.

Un día su madre se la había llevado pero ni eso había sido suficiente para detener su amor.

Sin embargo y aunque se esforzaba en sus empleos por alguna moneda extra que fuera a parar como siempre al fondo para los estudios médicos de su pelirroja hermana, ninguna ciencia podía dar con la causa o nombre de la extraña enfermedad. Creando así muy pocas esperanzas de vida futura para la chica.

Sin dudarlo la mala suerte lo perseguía desde siempre o al menos parte de ella hasta hacía unos meses.

Cansado ya de prácticamente mantener a su padre, soportar su ebria existencia y tolerar sus juergas y desfachatadas "bromitas" había decidido partir a la Universidad con o sin el consentimiento de su padre y tras una discusión que había finalizado con una certera y fuerte bofetada sobre la faz del rubio, también el vivir lejos se había hecho presente.

La casa en la que vivía no era exactamente la morada del príncipe feliz rico y gallardo, pero al menos le servía para dormir y tener en dónde guardar sus escasas pertenencias.

No podía pagar la renta de un departamento y todas las habitaciones dentro del campus estaban ocupadas ya, por ello debía economizar un poco y aunque acostumbrado a sostener una casa, nada se comparaba con aquello.

-Pero estoy seco. Sonrió, recibiendo una gota de lluvia sobre su faz.- Bueno, un poco.

Y a pesar de los nubarrones sobre su vida él siempre sonreiría, porque no quedaba más que eso o de lo contrario sabía se deprimiría con gravedad.

Su sustento actual eran sus amigos y hermana. Más allá no deseaba nada o al menos jamás lo había pensado así.

Y sin saber el por qué un par de ojos azules acudieron a su mente, provocándole un leve sonrojo que lo hizo suspirar y al instante fruncir el entrecejo.

-Altanero idiota. Pronunció convencido plenamente de sus palabras pues las memorias de esa mañana llegaron a su cerebro con rapidez y sin sentido.

No terminaba por comprender el cómo había quedado hechizado bajo unos escrutadores ojos azules quienes no se habían separado de su mirada solo y hasta que Jill le hubo golpeado en la cabeza pidiendo su atención.

Fue entonces donde se percató de que permanecía muy cerca del rostro del otro muchacho que a parte permanecía bajo su peso.

Sonrojado hasta los pies se levantó rápidamente, tendiéndole la mano al joven que con total categoría le hubo rechazado y con sorprendente agilidad se levantó.

-"Ten más cuidado, idiota. Arruinas mi traje".

Y él, sorprendido había reaccionado con un tartamudeo digno de su ansiedad, más sin embargo la cambiante mirada azul le congeló el sistema.

-"¿Qué?. ¿Tengo algo pintado en el rostro, perro?.

-"¿Cómo me llamaste?". Indagó de inmediato, sintiendo que el antes sonrojo se transformaba en enfado.

-"Perro y lo repito. Pareces un perro con cara de bobo esperando a que su amo lance la pelota para babearla y después dejarla en el piso".

Y el enfado subió a su cerebro como bomba atómica.

-"Mira quien insulta. La nueva adquisición para la Universidad. Qué¿tus papis se enfadaron contigo y por eso te mandaron por aquí?. Esperemos que el niño mimado no sufra demasiado por su trajecito de marinerito".

A su espalda el grupo de Jill había reído con estruendo. Si a insultos deseaba jugar aquel castaño de ojos azules, él también podía hacerlo.

Más jamás, a pesar de haberse embaucado en infinidad de peleas callejeras, había experimentado la fuerza enorme de aquel tipo que con facilidad lo había tomado de la solapa de la camiseta y arrinconado sobre la barra de alimentos haciéndole daño a su cintura.

-"Escúchame bien, perro. No vuelvas a meterte conmigo¿entendiste?".

-"Qué...miedo me das". Fue la respuesta que se hubo ganado un empujón fuerte y un sonido de dolor.

-"Quedas advertido, perro".

Y sin más había visto partir al castaño tras haberse derrumbado en el piso.

Al instante Trsitan había salido en su auxilio, mirando de reojo a Duke quien era sostenido por Yugi para no salir tras el ojiazul y golpearlo.

-"¿Te sientes bien?".

-"Ese sujeto tiene una fuerza horrible. Y pensar que se ve tan inofensivo."

Había sido su respuesta, tratando de darle un toque bromista al asunto.

Sin embargo durante todo el día había pensado en los ojos azules de ese sujeto y en la intensidad de gamas y sentimientos que tan solo una mirada le había permitido experimentar.

-Todo por accidentes bobos. Susurró, esperando dormirse en el acto o de lo contrario no se levantaría para su trabajo matutino, el cual había tenido suerte en encontrar gracias a un buen contacto y a una buena fe.

Sin embargo no solo Joey tenía mala noche, Seto por otro lado lidiaba de manera rápida y no tan eficaz con la mesa directiva la cual lo había congregado esa misma noche en la sala de juntas de KC.

-Es que es inaudito. Habló un hombre de traje pulcro y de apariencia estable.

-¿Qué es lo inaudito?. ¿Qué haya decidido hacer mi vida como se me antoje?.

-Exacto.

-Entonces han perdido su tiempo en citarme aquí.

-La compañía es importante.

-Le hemos dado años de nuestra vida.

-Y no podemos permitir que por el simple capricho de un muchachito, toda la compañía se valla a la basura.

-No sabemos cómo Gozaburo pudo dejar a sus hijos frente a KC.

Kaiba escuchaba todo de manera distante y hasta cansada. Lo que deseaba en verdad hacer era ir a su casa y recostarse sobre su mullida cama.

Su día había sido interesante y estresante. No comparado con sus días en la empresa pues no siempre lo acosaban tan abiertamente como ese día. Sin embargo en lugar de charlar con su hermano o de permanecer ocupado en sus propios asuntos, se encontraba escuchando a una bola de decrépitos hombres que solo trataban de quitarle la empresa que su hermano y él habían salvado de la ruina y perdición.

Esa era la batalla de nunca finalizar y comenzaba a pensar como un hecho la posibilidad de mandar aniquilar a esos hombres sin dejar rastro.

-No olviden. Pronunció tratando de no perder los estribos.-Que muy joven o no soy el actual y legítimo dueño de KC y que en su derivado, si algo llegara a sucederme mi hermano Noa se haría cargo de la compañía.

Por ello ustedes no tienen absolutamente nada que reclamar. Si fue mi decisión estudiar en la Universidad es un asunto que solo me concierne a mí.

-Pero está prohibido por las leyes que un menor...

-¿Y quién dijo que dejaría la compañía?.

Los hombres se miraron. Habían descubierto de buena fuente los planes de Kaiba y creyendo eso como una nueva oportunidad para apropiarse de la compañía habían citado al mayor de los Kaiba para exponerle su disconformidad y próximos proyectos. Sin embargo y al igual que siempre el muchacho castaño lo tenía todo perfectamente planeado.

-Noa se hará cargo de ella mientras tú te encuentras estudiando.

-Y según la ley no puede hacerlo.

-Hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad.

-En efecto. Asintió Seto bastante cansado.-Eso dice la ley. Sin embargo¿me creyeron lo bastante idiota como para dejar desprotegido a mi hermano?. En verdad no me conocen.

-Necesita una personas admitida por la junta que supervise a Noa. Y de una vez te aclaramos que no aceptaremos a nadie. Por ello si deseas continuar con tu idea de la Universidad la compañía será guiada por alguno de nosotros.

-Ah, que interesante veredicto. Medio sonrió el ojiazul al mirar el triunfo en cada rostro.-¿Pero olvidan a Max?.

-Max fue elegido para ti. No para Noa y nosotros no lo autorizaremos.

-Lástima que su palabra no cuenta. Si continúan aquí es porque no puedo revocar el contrato que mi padre les dio. Sin embargo puedo asegurarles que Gozaburo Kaiba de tonto, no tenía nada.

Sin prisa alguna el muchacho les tendió una carpeta en donde un montón de documentos se encontraban en perfecto orden. Algo que no gustó a los hombres.

-Esto es imposible. Murmuró uno sin creer lo que miraba.

-Si creyeron que mi padre fue tan estúpido como para no pensar en el futuro. Están equivocados.

Gozaburo se dio a la tarea de facilitarle un asesor a mi hermano, el cual y para maravilla de todos es el mismo Max.

Él lo firmo en presencia de notarios y testigos y ante eso me temo, no podrán hacer nada. Así pues si me place irme veinte años y dejar a mi hermano al frente de KC, lo haré sin miramientos.

Lo que más amaba Seto era ganar. Sentir la superioridad y la satisfacción de la victoria recorriendo sus venas cual adrenalina fresca, no tenía comparación.

Por ello al mirar el cetrino rostro de los hombres frente a él no pudo evitar sonreír con ironía y un poco de malvada dosis de sadismo.

-Sin más retírense y no vuelvan a meter sus narices donde no les incumbe. ¿Queda claro?.

Era una orden que los hombres acataron sin desearla realmente. Pero con las legalidades sobre la mesa nada podían hacer.

Por ello y con la derrota sobre sus cabezas se retiraron, dejando la victoria una vez más en manos de aquel muchacho que más que admirarlo por su intelecto, siguieron odiando.

-Para otra ocasión asegúrense de informarse mejor. Imbéciles.

La soledad le dio entonces un respiro y pudo reclinarse confiadamente sobre su silla para continuar disfrutando de su victoria.

Era increíble como los buitres sobrevolaban la empresa. Cierto, su padre lo había sido todo menos idiota y contratar a las bestias de su mesa directiva había estado basado en una estratégica que el hombre le había enseñado una vez mientras jugaban sus acostumbradas retas de ajedrez.

-"_La vida es como una pieza de ajedrez. Cuando menos lo esperes se mueve y con ella todas las demás piezas. Cada jugada debe estar siempre perfectamente planeada y sin riesgo a que alguien pueda hacer un jaque mate. Tú debes siempre dominar el juego y todo lo que conlleve a la victoria_".

Y eso era lo que hacía. Siempre dominaba el juego aunque no siempre como lo deseaba.

Tratando de no perder más su tiempo bajó por su ascensor privado y se introdujo en la limosina que esa noche había elegido como medio de transporte. El sobre estrés y la carga de ese día le impedían efectuar cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo el arte de pensar siempre estaba presente y jamás lo dejaría. Averiguándolo entonces cuando reclinado sobre el sofá acudieron a su memoria un par de ojos melados que lo hicieron estremecer.

El cómo existía tanta incertidumbre y bondad al mismo tiempo dentro de un solo color y persona. Jamás lo sabría. Sin embargo la gama de emociones experimentadas por tan solo una mirada, eso si que le causaba perplejidad.

Él jamás había experimentado tal cosa, mucho menos con una persona.

Siempre acostumbrado al acoso de algunos y de la recia mano de educar de su padre había dejado de lado los sentimientos, descubiertos esa mañana tras un accidente.

-Perro idiota. Musitó, recordando todo lo sucedido después de que el hechizo o lo que fuera que lo mantuvo hipnotizado sobre aquellos ojos se desvaneció.

El dueño de aquellos bellos ojos había resultado ser un chico para nada agradable. Lejos de su condición social, educación e inteligencia por lo que de inmediato había resultado inevitable y visible la mutua repulsión, terminando en insultos y forcejeos que a su parecer habían resultado del acoso de sus "fans".

-Bola de inútiles cabeza hueca. No saben con quien se meten.

Su humor no era ni muy malo ni muy bueno o eso pensó Noa cuando lo recibió en el umbral de la puerta.

-Al parecer esos hombres te amargaron el momento¿verdad?.

-Como siempre. Inútiles que solo sirven para nada. Asintió Seto, derrumbándose sobre uno de los sofás de la sala.

El de cabello azul sonrió y animando a su hermano mayor trató de comunicarle algo bueno.

-¿Sabes?. Hoy vino el doctor.

-Qué dijo. Inquirió el mayor, tras mirar los ojos que se parecían a los suyos.

-Dice que estoy progresando. Al parecer la terapia está funcionando.

Y no era para menos. Los fisioterapeutas y especialistas que Seto había contratado para su hermano eran los mejores.

-Me alegra saberlo.

-¿Si?.

El mayor de los hermanos asintió, acariciando la cabeza del que sonrió y sintió el afecto de quien más lo había querido en esa vida.

-Espero pronto volver a caminar. Quiero…quiero correr como el viento, compartió Noa. Su sueño era ese y truncado se encontraba por sus físicas razones.

Seto jamás comprendería del todo aquel sueño, sin embargo si su hermano lo deseaba entonces él se lo daría.

No habían sufrido una infancia terrible solo para ser él quien realizara lo que deseaba y dejar a su hermano a la deriva y con su problema.

Ambos tenían el derecho de hacer y disfrutar de su nueva vida como lo quisieran y él lo haría todo por Noa.

-Te prometo que correrás como el viento muy pronto. Pero mientras eso llega debes esforzarte cada día por salir adelante. Nada de "estoy cansado" u "hoy no". ¿Entendido?.

El falso tono de orden que el castaño lanzó solo provocó que de los suaves y delgados labios de Noa se formara una sonrisa.

Si al peliazul le pidieran identificara a su persona especial en la vida, esa sin duda sería su hermano mayor. Y no era de dudarse porque Seto había hecho por él más de lo impensable, así como protegerlo y cuidarlo aunque su padre se lo prohibiera.

-Gracias, hermano. Fue todo lo que musitó el menor a sabiendas de que ambos no sabían expresar sus sentimientos de mejor manera.

Seto asintió, sonriéndole levemente al que siempre había sido su prioridad.

Ambos simplemente permanecieron en silencio por largos momentos. Así como muchas veces en el pasado.

Ese era su lenguaje especial. El silencio. El que ninguna palabra, ofensa o regaño podía arrebatarles y que era tan suyo como sus propios pensamientos.

Se entendían a la perfección y no necesitaban de más para expresar lo que en palabras no podían.

-Es tarde. Es mejor que vayas a dormir.

-No tengo que madrugar. De todas maneras es aburrido hacerse cargo de algo que tú haces por las noches.

-No me retes. Enarcó una ceja el mayor haciendo reír al peliazul que solo negó con la cabeza.

-Solo me iré a mi habitación porque sé que estas cansado y que no vas a hablar conmigo sobre tu "fantástico primer día de escuela". Pero ni creas que te librarás mañana de mi interrogatorio, he.

El castaño suspiró cansadamente. Cuando Noa deseaba ser terco lo era. Incluso superando por mucho su propia terquedad.

Pero ambos eran Kaiba y era inevitable no serlo cuando tantas cosas en común los unían.

-De acuerdo. Pero ahora a dormir que mañana te toca terapia.

Noa asintió y palmeándole el brazo a su hermano guió su silla de ruedas fuera de la sala.

-Oye. Pronunció antes de salir y mirar la puerta.

-¿Si?.

-¿Por qué no hay vida en este lugar?. Deberíamos de hacer algo. Cambiar las cortinas, la pintura…algo que le diera más luz a este lugar. ¿Qué opinas?.

Seto solo alzó los hombros. Una pauta silenciosa para que el peliazul hiciera lo que más creyera conveniente.

-Lo discutiré con el personal mañana. Buenas noches Seto y no te duermas tan tarde.

-No, mamá.

Noa rió y así la risa se extinguió mientras él se alejaba.

En completa soledad entonces el castaño desató su corbata y pudo exhalar todo el aire que de una sola bocanada hubo retenido.

Estaba cansado y no era el mismo cansancio de siempre.

Tal vez era porque sus actividades habían cambiado o porque simplemente no estaba habituado a todo el alboroto que los seres humanos hacían por naturaleza.

Su mundo había cambiado en un dos por tres y todo por vengarse del que yacía muerto.

-Sin embargo lo haré. Aunque eso signifique alejarme de la compañía un tiempo.

De ahí entonces una historia que llevaría siempre fresca en la memoria.

Cuando hubo cumplido los ocho años de edad, su obsequio de cumpleaños por parte de su padre había sido una enciclopedia de Economía, dónde las hojas de en medio habían sido señaladas para indicarle con números rojos el estatus que KC tenía entre la sociedad.

Gozaburo siempre solía echarle en cara lo que jamás tendría pues según el hombre jamás heredaría ni un cinco de su fortuna debido a su holgazanería.

Si estudiar quince horas corridas era holgazanear, entonces los inútiles que laboraban solo ocho estaban acabados.

Pero ese era el modo de pensar de su padre y entre más hirientes palabras más deseos de venganza albergaba hacia él.

El principal, demostrar que podía ganarse la empresa y después ya vería.

Lo primero en su agenda estaba ya cumplido, sin embargo aun faltaban otras cosas que aunque leves le causaban una enorme satisfacción por el solo hecho de haber sido prohibidas para su padre.

La represión siempre había sido su vida. Suya y de Noa, sin embargo él siempre había visto cosas que en el fondo de su corazón guardaba con recelo.

-No es momento de ponerse melancólico. Eso no sirve. Se dijo, cuando pensó se estaba acercando demasiado al terreno sentimental de todo ser humano.

Por ello decidió ir a su privado y trabajar un poco sobre alguna cosa que no estuviera en orden dentro de la compañía.

Sin embargo cuando se sentó tras el escritorio y pretendía plasmar la gama de ideas en las que había estado trabajando durante su poco tiempo libre en la mañana, volvió a recordar esos ojos que no podían salir de su cabeza con nada.

-Estupideces. Maldita sea, si este ha sido el peor día de mi maldita existencia y todo por ese estúpido perro. No quiero volver a verlo en toda mi vida.

Sin embargo y tiempo después sus palabras cambiarían.

El que había dicho alguna vez que no existían las coincidencias tal vez no conoció jamás a Seto Kaiba y a Joey Wheeler, quienes a toda costa y a pesar de estudiar cosas totalmente diferentes y a tal vez a "miles kilómetros" de distancias, parecía que el destino se había ensañado en ellos para hacerlos topar en todo sitio y en la hora menos afortunada.

Como era su costumbre y tras mirar escondido dentro del teatro universitario, Joey corría un Jueves en la mañana en busca de quitarle más horas al reloj para hacerle beneficio a él.

Sin embargo no era posible y dado su hábito no podía hacer nada.

Fue por eso y sin siquiera notarlo que tras pasar a toda velocidad por entre unos árboles en busca de cortar camino, que tropezó con quien menos deseaba.

-¿Tú!. Dios, el cielo debe odiarme mucho para ponerte frente a mí todo el tiempo.

-Pienso lo mismo. No se porque siempre me acosas.

-¿YO, ACOSARTE!. ¡ESTAS DEMENTE!.

En los días precedentes había sido inevitable que ambos y después de una "mágica" casualidad se enfrascaran en riñas tontas y palabras no muy sanas para oídos decentes, se toparan. Por ello en esa ocasión eso no había sido la excepción.

-Claro que no. Algo de lo que gozo y evidentemente tú no es de un cerebro excepcional. Me das lástima. Tener que acosarme a falta de una vida digna. Pero claro, eres un perro, estás acostumbrado a vagar por la calle y mendigando.

-Tú…tú eres…eres la persona más despreciable y maldita que he conocido en toda mi vida. TÚ ERES QUIEN ME ACOSA, ENFERMO MENTAL.

-¿YO!. ¿Y para que querría acosar a una cosa que no vale nada?. Es más, ni siquiera puedes ser nombrado persona. Porque Tú NO P-I-E-N-S-A-S.

Joey estaba arto. Aquel muchacho siempre terminaba humillándolo y él con deseos de golpearlo como nadie jamás le había hecho experimentar en su vida. Pero ese día no permitiría que ese chico con complejos de omnipotencia se burlara de él.

Por ello soltó su mochila y a sabiendas de que ningún directivo le miraba se lanzó hacia el ojiazul que con suma facilidad lo evadió.

-Huy¿el perrito se enfadó?. Que lastima me das. Obviamente ahí puede verse la clase de mediocre educación que tienes.

-Cállate. Tú no sabes nada. Riquillo de quinta.

Y de nuevo el rubio se lanzó hacia él, siendo esta vez recibido por la oculta fuerza del castaño que con la facilidad de quien toma una simple hoja de papel lo tomó por el brazo y lo dobló, provocándole un fuerte dolor al atacante.

-Obviamente la diferencia de inteligencias es mucha. Mientras yo lo medito tú simplemente te lanzas sin la más mínima concepción de lo que es el razonamiento.

Una prueba más de lo "salvajito" que eres.

Joey arrugó la frente a consecuencia del dolor que aquella maniobra le estaba provocando. Sin embargo jamás le iba a dar el gusto al ojiazul de escucharlo quejarse ni mucho menos de…

-Pídeme perdón y te dejaré ir.

-Nunca. Susurró el rubio, recibiendo un jalón más intenso que le sacó un involuntario quejido.

-Pídemelo o te rompo el brazo.

Joey podía sentir el suave murmullo del otro chico pues se encontraba muy cerca de su oído.

Con esos escasos días había podido percatarse del placer que humillar a otros le provocaba.

No solo lo había humillado a él cuando por la estúpida "casualidad" se habían topado en uno de los baños, en la puerta principal de la rectoría, en el estacionamiento, doblando la esquina de uno de los edificios y más recientemente en aquel lugar de descanso para los estudiantes, sino a otros más que durante los primeros días lo habían seguido cual zombi a la carne fresca.

El castaño era un petulante, pero tan fuerte como ningún peleador callejero al que se hubiera enfrentado.

Sin embargo el otro no lo conocía y no por nada lo respaldaba un historial completo de riñas y golpes que por lo regular había ganado él.

Por ello y mirando a la perfección la sonrisita pedante y de triunfo en el otro muchacho, fue como se fraguó demostrarle a aquel individuo quien era Joseph Wheeler.

Seto sentía que toda su frustración y enfados se terminaban con ese enfrentamiento.

No sabía el cómo pero en cualquier lugar se topaba a ese engendro, que lo único que le hacía experimentar era ansiedad, rabia y un odio totalmente irracional.

Las peleas verbales siempre habían sido su fuerte y sin embargo el rubio había sido un excelente oponente, eso no lo negaba. Sin embargo y debido a su fuerza, la cual parecía nula pero existente, le estaba enseñando al maldito bocón a respetarlo y como hacía cada vez que la victoria estaba de su parte se sintió perfectamente bien y dueño una vez más del universo.

Sin embargo su narcisismo no le hizo percatarse del astuto movimiento del rubio, el cual y tan rápido como solo un parpadeo lo empujó con fuerza provocando que tropezara y cayera sobre el pasto.

-¿Y ahora quién es el que rogará por el perdón?.

Seto miró al rubio sobre él, apresándole los brazos por encima de su cabeza y con una actitud arrogante que no toleró.

-¡Quítate!. Exigió, moviéndose pero sintiendo el dolor que él minutos antes efectuaba en el otro.

-No hasta que tú me pidas perdón. ¿Qué creías?. ¿Qué era tan débil?. No me conoces.

-¡Suéltame perro de quinta!. ¡Suéltame si no quieres que termine arrastrándote por toda la universidad y tu rostro de idiota se estampe contra el pavimento!.

-Si, aja. Bla, bla, bla. Hablas mucho amigo y no veo acción.

Joey se permitió sonreír con triunfo mientras apresaba más las muñecas del que con irá ya palpable trataba de safarse.

Aquel pequeño ataque había significado una pequeña venganza para aquel sujeto que lo hacía perder los estribos cada vez que se encontraban.

Desde el primer momento reconoció la antipatía que ambos se tendrían siempre y mirar al otro bajo su yugo lo llenó de algo parecido al sentimiento de la gloria.

Al menos se desquitaría un poco sobre aquel.

Sin embargo como todo en la vida las cosas volvieron a girar y estando Joey en un estado de ensimismamiento, Seto aprovechó para moverse un poco, entrelazar sus dedos con los del rubio y en un veloz movimiento girar. Invirtiendo así las posiciones.

-Primera regla. Jamás te confíes. Bobo.

Joey gruñó. Eso no podía estarle pasando por lo que realizó lo mismo que el castaño hacía momentos. Solo que evidentemente no pudo.

-¿Y quién es el mejor?.

-Cállate. Idiota.

Seto apresó aun más los brazos de Joey contra el pasto y sin embargo este miró una oportunidad al poner su rodilla sobre el abdomen del castaño para imprimir fuerza y girarse nuevamente. Ganando una nueva oportunidad en aquella pelea.

-Segunda regla. Jamás le muestres al oponente el cómo vencerte.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, más reconoció en el rubio un muy buen oponente. Sin embargo no llegó a alabanza.

Así pues Seto tomó con su pie uno de los de Joey y realizó lo que segundos atrás el otro había hecho. Volviendo a invertir las posiciones.

-Tercera regla. Lo mismo te digo.

Así y durante un buen tiempo ambos forcejearon, obteniendo momentáneas victorias que se veían opacadas con el vencimiento del otro comprobando de esa manera la compatibilidad que tenían para acoplarse al ritmo y modo de pensar del otro.

Sin embargo no todo dura para siempre y así lo conocieron los dos cuando cansados y con la respiración acelerada el último movimiento se efectuó, quedando ambos fuera del juego.

Uno de los dos, no sabiendo con exactitud quien, efectuó una extraña maniobra que terminó con una vuelta completa quedando el castaño sobre el rubio y este con un golpe bastante fuerte en la nuca.

-Yo vencí. Fue el murmullo entrecortado que el ojiazul lanzó al que con sumo dolor abría los ojos.

Fue en ese momento en que ambos volvieron a mirarse con claridad, dedicándose una mirada hipnótica igual o más intensa que la del día en que se hubieron conocido.

Azul y castaño habían vuelto a fundirse, indagando y sumergiéndose en los sentimientos y sensaciones del otro.

Era algo extraño y totalmente nuevo para ambos pues a pesar de estar exhaustos y algo golpeados, lo que dentro del pecho y en el estómago nacía no podía deberse a la riña de momentos antes.

Sin embargo era demasiado prematuro aun para que algo más pudiera ventilarse entre el par de corazones desconcertados por lo que al igual que un niño temeroso ante experiencias novedosas, uno de los dos volvió a tomar la iniciativa, siendo el castaño quien terminara en el pasto y con un golpe en la nuca.

-Empate. Murmuró el rubio incorporándose, tomando su mochila y alejándose del lugar.

Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo con aquel sujeto loco.

Kaiba tomó su cabeza tratando de detener el punzante dolor, sin embargo al saberse desconcertado inmediatamente frunció el entrecejo, realizando lo mismo que el rubio momentos antes.

-Maldito imbécil. Solo me haces perder el tiempo. Basura.

Y se alejó también pensado en lo que acababa de suceder y en lo extrañamente fascinado que se sentía.

-Debe ser la adrenalina de la pelea. Se dijeron ambos, comprendiendo que aquello catalogado ya como casualidad, se estaba transformando en otra cosa de la cual no deseaban saber.

-¿Pero qué te ocurrió?. Fue la pregunta del alarmado Yugi, quien preocupado por su amigo había salido de la clase para ir a buscarlo.

-Nada. Solo….me duele la cabeza. Respondió el otro. Pues sabía que revelar que se había "peleado" solo provocaría la exaltación de su preocupado amigo quien con rostro acongojado lo tomó de la mano adolorida también y lo guió hasta la enfermería en busca de algún buen remedio.

Al menos por ese día el par de jóvenes habían saciado lo que fuera que experimentaban cada vez que se miraban.

Continuará...

Bueno, que les parece, al parecer este par va a dar mucho de que hablar con sus riñas jajaj, pero esas son las mejores, sino no serían Seto y Joey jaja.

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, me han ayudado mucho estos días

Cualquier comentario es más que bien recibido, sobre todo ahora q entramos a flashback.

Un saludo para todos, recordándoles q sin ustedes yo simplemente no viviría

Su amiga:

KLF 


	14. Chapter 14

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** El objeto de su afecto.**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

****

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** Mouto vivía con su abuelo en el centro de la ciudad.

El anciano, en su época joven arqueólogo, se sostenía de una pequeña tienda de videojuegos y objetos en donde la palabra "Anime" era el revuelo de chicos y grandes amantes de tal curiosidad.

Los padres de Yugi habían muerto cuando el muchacho de cabellos tricolor tenía cinco años, pasando su custodia a su abuelo Materno.

El muchacho era una clase de extraña criatura obediente que anteponía siempre la salud de su anciano tutor o de su tienda que de cualquier otro sueño o proyecto que tuviera en mente.

La dedicación que en la actualidad no existía en muchos jóvenes de su edad era de admirarse y así se lo hacían saber sus amigos siempre que posponía reuniones por ayudar a su abuelo.

-Gracias, que disfruten de su compra.

Su sonrisa brillante y de buen augurio acompaño al grupo de jovencitos quienes habían adquirido el videojuego de moda.

Para él era un gusto mirar la felicidad en otros rostros, así como servir y ayudar en lo que él pudiera.

Sin embargo como todo ser, Yugi tenía sus secretos y esos eran sus miedos más profundos que le acompañaban cada vez que sentía demasiado herido a su corazón.

Jamás dejaba entrever sus pesares, a no ser a su mejor amigo Joey quien conocía de él todo lo que jamás nadie se atrevería a pensar y aliviado estaba de que así fuera. Persona más confiable que Joey jamás habría en su vida, ni siquiera sus demás amigos. Aunque en ocasiones sonara un poco discriminativo.

-¿Todo bien, Yugi?.

-Si abuelito. Acabo de despedir a unos clientes.

-De acuerdo.

El hombre de nombre Salomón siempre había sido un fan incorregible de lo que en la actualidad vendía. Y pasar su vida con tranquilidad, después de haber trabajado duramente era algo que le agradaba como a pocos humanos en la vida.

Yugi había cambiado ciertamente sus planes de partir hacia alguna isla caribeña y refugiarse con sus memorias hasta el fin de sus días.

Sin embargo amaba a su nieto como en su tiempo había amado a su hija desaparecida y al nuero que le había seguido en su infortunio.

El muchacho de cabello tricolor representaba una historia dentro de su ya olvidado libro de recuerdos y mirarlo a su lado, creciendo y tan jovial, era como recibir un obsequio maravilloso todos los días.

-¿Abuelito?...yo...

-¿Si, Yugi?.

-Yo...yo quería...

-Habla claro hijo. Pareciera que una momia ha venido a robarte la lengua.

Yugi sonrió. Pero era inevitable su nerviosismo cada vez que iba a pedir lo siguiente.

-Esta noche uno de mis compañeros hará una fiesta en su casa y me preguntaba si...

-Ya sabes mi respuesta.

Salomón ni siquiera se había detenido a mirar el rostro desilusionado de su nieto. Como él había dicho. La respuesta era más que conocida.

-Pero abuelo...

-Sabes que no puedes darte el lujo de salir por ahí con quien sabe quien y con el riesgo de que algo vaya a pasarte.

-Pero abuelito¿qué cosa puede pasarme?. Ya tengo...

-No me importa que tengas cincuenta. Mientras yo esté a tú cargo obedecerás.

Yugi bajó el rostro. Siempre era lo mismo cada vez que mencionaba la palabra "salir de casa".

Su abuelo había creado alrededor suyo un campo de protección infalible que muy pocos habían logrado atravesar con suerte. Entre esos se encontraban sus amigos.

El muchacho comprendía en cierta forma a su abuelo. Haber perdido a su hija en la flor de la vida había sido un dolor demasiado fuerte que si bien él entendía, al parecer su abuelo no había olvidado.

Sin embargo el miedo irracional de Salomón lo había llevado a él a vivir en una burbuja en dónde había permanecido la mayoría de su vida y en donde él estaba seguro. Cerca del ojo velador de su abuelo.

Sin embargo el hombre olvidaba que él era joven y como tal las distracciones de su edad estaban a la orden del día. Listas para ser domadas por una intrépida y lista mente.

El cómo había logrado que su abuelo le permitiera estudiar actuación, había sido un misterio que aun no comprendía del todo.

Sin embargo muchas veces había creído que parte de esa aceptación se debía a cierto chico rubio con sonrisa inigualable y con complejo de sol iluminador de existencias.

Fuera como fuera le debía mucho a Joey y sin embargo...

-Joey irá, abuelo.

Salomón encendía la estufa cuando el nombre del rubio llegó a sus oídos.

-¿Joey?.

-Si. Él irá y sabes perfectamente que siempre que salgo con él me ha traído sano y salvo.

Salomón podía desconfiar de la horrible y escandalosa motocicleta de Tristan. Del auto deportivo de Duke Deblin o incluso de la bicicleta de Tea, pero cuando se trataba de Joey debía hacer una excepción. Aunque el muchacho no fuera precisamente un santo.

-¿No lo dices solo para que te de permiso, verdad?.

Yugi negó, mirando ahí la oportunidad de escaparse esa noche del ojo vigilante de su tutor.

-Mmm...tendré que pensarlo entonces.

-¿Pero qué tienes que pensar abuelo?. Joey te ha demostrado muchas veces que es de confianza, sobre todo cuando se trata de mi. Por favor abuelo, no me sucederá nada. Joey jamás lo permitiría.

Y para el desconsuelo de Salomón su nieto tenía razón. Joey era un chico medio loco que no gustaba de las grandes responsabilidades pero si de las impulsividades.

Sin embargo cuando se trataba de Yugi, el rubio le cuidaba cual figurilla de cristal y jamás lo había regresado a casa con ningún rasguño.

Al parecer su nieto no podría estar en mejores manos que en las de Joey Wheeler.

-Mmm...si prometes llegar temprano, podrás ir.

Yugi entonces sonrió ampliamente, abrazándose a su abuelo quien sonrió involuntariamente hacía el gesto.

-Gracias abuelito. Te prometo que nada malo sucederá y que estaré aquí tan puntual como siempre.

-Más te vale o esos amigos tuyos...hey¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?. Ni siquiera he terminado de...juventud. Suspiró el anciano al percatarse de que le estaba hablando al viento. Otra vez.

Sus labios ensancharon una leve sonrisita. Él comprendía perfectamente el deseo de Yugi por salir y divertirse. Sin embargo el muchacho era su más valioso tesoro y debía cuidar de él como la más antiquísima pieza de arte en un museo.

-Así debe ser. No quiero perderlo.

Su murmullo se opacó con el grito del muchacho de cabellos tricolor, quien a todo pulmón preguntaba por su camisa negra de botones plateados.

Su camisa favorita y también la que Salomón le ocultaba por creerla demasiado... "provocativa".

Sábado, su día tal vez menos favorito del mundo porque no iba a la Universidad y porque ese día sus trabajos aumentaban como río bajo una fuerte tormenta.

No bastaba solucionar el problema de una o dos casas con eficiencia. El Sábado al parecer las goteras dentro del baño, lava platos y tuberías se aparecían como por arte de magia y al no tener más excusa ese día, su jefe le daba todo el trabajo a él.

-Maldición. Susurró cuando el tuvo del lavabo del baño se goteó por sexta vez.

-¿Algún problema?.

-Nada señora. Al parecer el que arregló su baño la vez anterior hizo un desastre con todo esto.

Habló, cerrando la llave de paso mientras con una pinza comenzaba una vez más a atornillar el molesto tubo.

-¿Usted cree?.

La mujer en bata de baño y de aspecto cansado le habló, aguardando una obvia respuesta que cansinamente Joey dio.

-Si, señora. Lo único aconsejable por el momento es mantener esto cerrado hasta que consiga una pieza nueva.

-¿En verdad no puede solucionarlo?.

-Me temo que hoy no. Tal vez el lunes y si es que mi jefe cuenta con la pieza que necesitamos.

Joey se sentó en el frío piso, secándose el rostro después del repentino remojón.

Sin embargo odiaba cuando sus clientes ponían cierta cara de desconsuelo porque su corazón no lo soportaba y su voluntad flaqueaba.

-¿En verdad no podría hacer algo?. Tengo que salir y...y...este es mi único baño y bueno¿qué diría mi esposo si me encuentra sin asear?.

Joey sonrió por compromiso, imaginándose un montón de respuestas que darle a la mujer que continuaba mirándole con ojos de imploración.

-Está bien, trataré de hacer algo. Aunque no le aseguro nada¿he?.

La mujer asintió felizmente y él regresó bajo el lavabo, mojándose nuevamente debido a la enorme gotera.

Treinta y cinco minutos después Joey salió de aquella casa con un baño gratis y con una módica cantidad que no valía su esfuerzo.

Pero así era él. Si bien podía pedir por aquel esfuerzo extra una cantidad aceptable, su corazón honrado no se lo permitía, quedando al final con una severa riña por parte de su jefe y menos monedas en los bolsillos.

-Pero así es mi vida. ¿Qué se le va a hacer?.

Guardando sus herramientas y subiendo al vehículo propiedad de su jefe, se dirigió hacia su siguiente cliente, de donde volvió a salir igual de mojado y con menos efectivo que una alcancía en bancarrota.

-¿Pero cómo es posible Joey!. ¿Si tu trabajo bien vale unas cuantas monedas más?. Esto es increíble. Eres la persona más...honrada y tonta que conozco.

Fue el reclamo habitual de su jefe tras darle su cheque y despedirlo con un movimiento de cabeza.

Joey salía siempre de la oficina de su jefe como quien decía: "con la cola entre las patas".

No podía evitar ser honesto ni mucho menos dejar de ser quien era. Sin embargo muchas personas pensaban igual que su jefe y era ahí cuando tenía problemas.

-Sabes que necesitas del dinero. ¿Por qué no cobras más por tus servicios?. Eres un excelente empleado pero no piensas con claridad.

-Lo sé. Y no puedo evitarlo.

La secretaria le sonrió con lastima y el muchacho se despidió de ella tras haber conseguido su módico salario, el cual sino alcanzaba para comprar todo lo que necesitaba, al menos le servía para algunas cuantas cosas.

-Mi vida es un desastre. Si que lo es. Pensó cuando un escaparate llamó su atención.

Un bello modelo se encontraba sobre un maniquí. Jeans verdes, polera blanca sin mangas y una chamarra de algún extraño material que a pesar de todo lucía bastante bien combinada.

Sin retener sus impulsos suspiró hondamente. Si comparaba el reflejo de su persona con la ropa que miraba, realmente había muchas diferencias que marcar.

Comenzando con sus ropas. Parecían más salidas de un constante remiendo que de una tienda departamental.

Después estaba su educación que aunque buena, no bastaba para parecerse a los clientes que sonrientes salían de aquella tienda con sus compras en mano.

Por último su deplorable condición de pobreza extrema. En ocasiones más parecía un invidente que alguna vez había recibido una moneda que sin dudar había terminado lanzando al piso debido a la humillación experimentada.

-No. No hay comparación entre el despojo de persona que soy y...

No iba a aceptarlo en voz alta. No lo haría. Jamás diría que él, comparado a ese muchacho de ojos azules era completamente nada.

-Maldito. Incluso hasta en mis pensamientos de humillación metes tus narizotas.

Gruñó, apartándose del escaparate para encaminarse a su casa.

Odiaba todo lo relacionado con ese sujeto que no obstante y a pesar de continuar topándoselo en cada esquina, lo aplastaba hasta en sus propios pensamientos.

Eso ya era el colmo pero tan inevitable como el sentir hambre o sed.

Joey se había dado cuenta, cuando miraba a distancia y sin que el castaño se percatara, lo completamente diferentes que eran ambos.

Por un lado el rico ese engreído tenía clase, a pesar de su pesado carácter. Tenía dinero (evidentemente) y contaba con una educación e inteligencia como jamás él poseería.

Era inevitable que se comparara, mucho menos cuando comenzó a notar que el objeto de su afecto posaba sus ojos sobre ese altanero y arrogante muchacho de ojos azules.

Por pocos era conocido (dígase una persona), lo que el corazón de Joey guardaba con tantísimo recelo.

Pues temeroso a que la fantasía se terminara como muchas otras en su pasado, había decidido que guardaría para él y para Yugi el nombre de la persona que su corazón tan generosa y secretamente había elegido y ocultado.

Era inevitable no haberse enamorado pues la sola evocación del rostro le provocaba un leve sonrojo y una emoción que jamás podría describir con palabras.

Y sin duda esa persona se estaba acercando demasiado al idiota ese ricachón y él no podía permitirlo.

-Puedes quitarme mi dignidad. Puedes apodarme como lo desees e incluso ponerme el pie para tropezarme. Pero JAMÁS, escúchalo bien ricachón idiota, JAMÁS podrás apartarle de mi lado. NUNCA.

Sentenció en voz alta y con evidente enfado, importándole muy poco que algunas personas lo miraran y nombraran como loco.

Así pues y con la decisión cruzando su rostro, se encaminó sin vacilación hasta su casa en dónde por segundos y no alcanza el incesante timbre del teléfono.

-¿Joey?. ¿En dónde estabas?.

-Yo...¿qué sucede Yugi?.

La respiración agilizada del rubio le dio mucho que pensar a Yugi, sin embargo se guardó el comentario.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Un favor, favor?. ¿O un favor del tamaño del monte Fuji?.

El suspiro del otro muchacho hizo sonreír al rubio mientras se sentaba plácidamente en su cama.

-Del tamaño del monte Fuji, Joey.

-Lo sabía ¿Qué quieres que haga ahora?.

-Que me acompañes a la fiesta de Jill.

-¿De ese patán?. ¿Para ver sus "monadas"?. No, olvídalo.

-Por favor Joey. No sabes los deseos que tengo de salir y divertirme. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por...

-De seguro ya le dijiste a tú abuelo que yo iría¿verdad?...¿Yugi?...¿Yugi?...

-Si.

La respuesta se había escuchado muy a penas y Joey se felicitó por sus deducciones.

-¿Me ayudarás, Joey?. Te juro que si me ayudas yo...

-Guárdate tus ofertas, Yugi. Sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

-¿DE VERDAD LO HARÁS!. ¡GRACIAS JOEY. ERES EL MEJOR!.

Millones de veces había escuchado aquello proveniente de aquella boca, sin embargo siempre era como la primera: un azoramiento total.

-Oh, bueno. Te veo a las nueve en tú casa.

-Gracias Joey. De verdad...algún día te lo pagaré.

-Y con intereses.

Tras la risita ambos cortaron, siendo Joey el más exhausto por todo.

Se sentía tremendamente cansado y el hecho de haber recibido un regaño más no aminoraba lo que sentía. Sin embargo la idea de una fiesta le agradó bastante. No por ser Jill el organizador que teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes cómicos se imaginaba el tipo de fiesta que daría. Sino porque a pesar de ser un chico juguetón, Jill conocía a muchas personas y entre ellas estaba la persona por la cual suspiraba.

Si todo salía bien tal vez su día terminaría mejor que nunca y la idea resultaba mucho más atrayente mirándolo desde esa perspectiva.

-Creo que no es mala idea divertirse un poco.¿En dónde habré puesto mis pantalones grises?.

El rubio se encaminó a su armario que a pesar de ser módico era un completo desastre.

Más la expectativa de esa noche, bien valía todo lo que le había ocurrido en el día.

Seto estiró sus brazos mientras volvía a acomodarse sobre su silla giratoria.

Si bien descuidaba la empresa entre semana. Los dos días restantes eran dirigidos en su totalidad hacia ella.

No podía permitir que su hermano se hiciera cargo de todo. A pesar de que sabía era capaz de hacerlo.

Su deber era el velar por él pese a todo y así lo haría, aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio.

Si bien no se esforzaba nada dentro de sus clases en la Universidad, todo su estrés se formaba gracias a los incompetentes que trabajaban para él y las empresas idiotas que no podían comprender sus ideas futuristas.

Estar bajo constante presión era sin duda el factor que más le causaba malestar y sin embargo era imposible que no se adentrara en tan turbias agua.

Se concedió un momento de descanso mientras meditaba en los proyectos inconclusos que debía finalizar antes del Domingo por la noche y las reuniones aplazadas y esparcidas en las tardes de todos los días.

Jamás supo de dónde el trabajo había comenzado a acumularse, pero de algo estaba seguro y era de lo importante que era él dentro de KC.

-Su hermano por la tres.

-Bien.

Con rapidez presionó el botón del alta voz y con presteza la imagen de su hermano Noa apareció por el teléfono.

-Hola.

-¿Sucede algo?.

-No. Solo quería saludarte y saber si vendrás a comer o no.

Seto odiaba ese tipo de presiones. En ocasiones se olvidaba hasta de comer pero su oportuno hermanito siempre lo libraba de perecer por inanición.

-No lo sé. Estoy ocupado.

-No es cierto. Ayer le eché un vistazo a la agenda y no tienes nada.

-Hoy en la mañana me confirmaron algo de improvisto.

-Mentiroso.

El castaño gruñó, desviando sus ojos del teclado de su portátil para posarlos sobre sus iguales que con la misma chispa fría le observaban.

-¿Y qué ganaría con mentirte?.

-No lo sé y afortunadamente mi mente no es tan retorcida como la tuya.

-Noa. Retó Seto un tanto exasperado.

-Te estaré esperando entonces y sino vienes...

La amenaza se quedó en una interrogativa que el mayor de los Kaiba odió.

Noa podía ser excesivamente exasperante cuando se lo proponía. Mucho más cuando él lo ignoraba.

-Maldita la hora en la que Gozaburo forjó nuestras mentes iguales.

Aquella afirmación podría ser cierta, sino al menos pensaban tan semejante que en ocasiones era confuso averiguar cual de las dos sabias mentes había lanzado una idea genial.

Maldiciendo en voz baja continuó tecleando.

Algo que él podía odiar eran las cosas a medias. Sobre todo las amenazas o las ideas que no lograban salir de los labios por completo.

Eso perfectamente lo conocía su peliazul hermano y por ello su humor cambió drásticamente.

Si bien no tenía en dónde guardar el estrés de todos sus pendientes, encontró un hueco en dónde poner la "sabia idea" de su hermano. Por ello durante toda la mañana había tenido que borrar tres veces su trabajo por haber escrito "maldición" en más de diez ocasiones.

Por eso, llegada las tres de la tarde apagó el computador, tomó su portafolios y se encaminó a la mansión en donde antes de saciar su jamás mencionada "curiosidad" le haría saber a su hermano unas cuantas cosas acerca de las labores de los demás y la mala educación que estaba adquiriendo tras haber muerto la mano indómita del que no toleraba imperfecciones.

Mientras tanto y por otro lado Noa sonreía de tramo a tramo al imaginarse la algarabía que debía ser su hermano mayor.

A pesar de conocer lo que le enfadaba no podía evitar molestarlo. Como tampoco podía dejar de imaginar gráficas acerca del nivel de paciencia que le quedaba a Seto.

Si bien su hermano se hacía cargo en su mayoría de las finanzas y asuntos de la empresa, él pasaba su vida como siempre lo había deseado: normalmente. Y eso era un gozo que nadie jamás le quitaría.

Sin embargo él deseaba más, pero desgraciadamente y en la posición en la que se encontraba poco podía hacer al respecto.

En ocasiones deseaba volver a andar libremente sobre sus dos extremidades.

Romper el viento con su velocidad y sentir la brisa sobre su rostro cada vez que alcanzaba una nueva marca en el cronómetro.

Amaba la libertad que el deporte le daba. Esa que su padre jamás toleró ni mucho menos comprendió.

Sin embargo y a pesar de que su padre los había educado a Seto y a él de maneras muy similares, podía decirse entonces que habían muchas diferencias entre los dos.

Mientras el castaño se lo tomaba todo muy a pecho, él por su parte podía darse el lujo de hacerlo con más paciencia y hasta pereza.

Seto era la máquina perfecta de la compulsión y él la contraparte que a pesar de tener el mismo coeficiente, había muchas cosas reales que los diferenciaban de verdad.

Mirando la bella tarde sonrió un poco, ladeando el cuello para que este doliera menos.

Ese día las terapias de rehabilitación habían sido dobles y a pesar de que los especialistas decían que avanzaba con bien, él sabía que no era así.

En ocasiones odiaba a las personas que no hablaban con la verdad y que solo deseaban quedar bien por el dinero que sus bolsillos poseían.

Eso eran para él todos esos seudo profesionales que cada dos días lo torturaban con ejercicios y alábos innecesariamente estúpidos.

Lo qué el pedía en realidad era una mano firme y directa que lo retara a continuar. Que le diera a su orgullo nuevamente el deseo de vencer a alguien y que el resentimiento que día a día se forjaba a escondidas en su corazón no quedara más que en un esfuerzo que daría con todo su ser.

Pero soñaba. Todo era en vano porque él jamás volvería a caminar ni mucho menos a volar. Como siempre lo había soñado.

-Esto es una pesadilla. ¿Por qué creaste en mi una máquina de intelecto perfecto si es que no puedo hacer lo que yo quiero?. Le murmuró al retrato de su padre, el cual estaba propuesto a cambiar de lugar.

Él siempre había hecho todo lo que había querido. Desde empeñarse en adquirir un pony cuando tenía seis años, hasta entrenar con el mejor atleta cuando la idea de conquistar la velocidad se volvió obsesión en su cerebro.

La diferencia marcada entre su hermano y él era aquella: que él si tenía agallas para realizar sus deseos, mientras que Seto los reprimía y trataba de olvidarlos con exceso de trabajo.

En ocasiones Noa se preocupaba por ello pero jamás sabría en su totalidad el por qué siendo tan atractivo, su hermano prefería formalizar una relación con un proyecto o con el computador que con un ser humano de carne y hueso.

-El afecto no es para nosotros...o al menos eso decías¿no papá?.

El impávido hombre plasmado en la pintura le hizo experimentar el frío venenoso que en vida Gozaburo era capaz de transmitir cuando se enfadaba.

Sin embargo él jamás había creído por completo en lo que su padre les enseñaba. Él estaba completamente seguro que algún día Seto y él serían muy felices, haciendo de sus sueños realidades infalibles y tal vez acompañados de alguien que poco a poco pudiera adentrarse en sus duros corazones.

Estaba convencido de que todo podía volverse realidad, sin embargo se necesitaba de mucho esfuerzo para llegar siquiera al gusto de alguno de los dos. Y todo por la culpa de su loco padre.

-Ya verás cómo lo ayudo. Si siempre me salí con la mía a pesar de tus retos, ahora más que no estás. No voy a permitir que Seto se consuma por la amargura y la soledad que tú tuviste. Yo voy a ayudarle a mirar el sol.

Sonrió, con esa maniaca manera que solo su hermano y él mostraban cuando un plan genial se fraguaba en sus mentes.

Por ello se encaminó fuera de aquella sala y mientras el mayordomo abría la puerta principal, Noa le indicó a una de las chicas de limpieza que quitara el cuadro de su padre y lo llevara al desván. Ya después vería que hacer con él.

-Vaya, si viniste. Se mofó el peliazul cuando su hermano llegó a su lado.

-Ni creas que fue por tu llamada.

-Claro, claro. ¿Cómo podrías tú perturbarte con tan solo una llamada?. Todo es iniciativa tuya y nada más.

El castaño gruñó a la ironía de su hermano mientras este reía un poco. Así pues el mayor tomó dirección a su estudio, pero oportunamente fue retenido por el peliazul.

-Hey, hey, hey. ¿A dónde crees que vas?.

-¿A dónde se supone?.

-Pues no. Al comedor. Ya.

-¿Tú, ordenándome a mi?. ¿Desde cuando el universo fraguo contra mi autoridad en esta casa?.

Noa, quien le daba la espalda a su hermano ladeó la cabeza mostrándole al castaño una sonrisita entre juguetona y retante.

-Desde que me dio la gana. Ahora, camina.

Esa respuesta, proveniente de otro ser, habría equivalido a la destrucción completa del osado. Sin embargo Seto no podía hacer nada contra su propia sangre aunque el comentario le hubiera hecho realmente rabiar.

Sin embargo se encontraba ante la persona que más quería en esa vida y era al único que le permitía retarlo en cualquier área. Incluyendo el poder sobre la familia y la corporación.

Noa guió su silla hacia el comedor, ordenando sirvieran ya. Sin embargo el sentimiento de victoria no se escapó de sus manos tan rápidamente.

Amaba ganarle a su hermano, sobre todo cuando este se mordía la lengua y no le respondía absolutamente nada.

Magnífico mirarle enfadado pero era su modo sádico de diversión.

-¿Y cómo estuvo tú día?. Cuestionó el menor, escuchando un gruñido del otro quien fuera de su voluntad se sentaba a la mesa.

-Tú bien sabes como.

-Oh, Seto. ¿Por qué no puedes ser un chico normal?.

El castaño enarcó una ceja y Noa sonrió mientras agradecía el plato que le servían.

-Si fueras normal hablarías de lo que te ha sucedido en el trabajo, con las personas o en la Universidad.

Todo lo que sé es que como siempre pones en ridículo a los que menos saben y te enfrascas en trabajos que yo, como "segundo" al mando debería de hacer.

-Pero no soy normal. Gruñó el mayor, haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio hacia la sopa verde que le servían.-¿Pero que diablos es esta cosa?.

-Sopa de apio. Es buena para la digestión.

Seto tomó un poco de la extraña mezcla con la cuchara y la observó como quien mira detenidamente algo que no se entiende. Después volvió a dejarla sobre el plato y se negó rotundamente a comerla.

-¿No piensas comer?. Es muy rica.

-Qué a ti te guste comer pasto, no significa que a mi también.

-Deberías cuidar más tu alimentación. No es como si comieras realmente algo saludable o chatarra, pero te ayudaría a no enfermar.

-Yo nunca enfermo.

-Pero podrías. Anda, se un buen niño y come tu sopa.

Noa llevó la cuchara a su boca y después hizo sonidos de quien le agrada realmente lo que come, consiguiendo una mueca y gruñido de exasperación por parte de su hermano.

-No eres el mismo de antes. Murmuró el castaño a su hermano.

-No se a qué te refieres.

Kaiba le ordenó a una de las empleadas con la mirada que le retirara la sopa. No la comería por nada del mundo y aun así aguardó a que su vegetariano hermano terminara con lo suyo.

-Sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. Antes, hacías lo que deseabas aunque a papá no le gustara y sin embargo tu carácter era...

-¿Tan serio como el tuyo?.

Seto asintió. Desde que su padre había fallecido Noa había cambiado bastante. Eso no quería decir que en ocasiones la extrema seriedad que los caracterizaba a ambos no se acentuara en su rostro, pero definitivamente un cambio enorme se había evidenciado.

Noa sonrió al comentario.

-Que lleve en la sangre el apellido Kaiba no significa que deba continuar fingiendo lo que papá nos inculcó durante mucho tiempo.

Con él fuera de nuestras vidas¿por qué no cambiar si tú lo haces?.

-Yo lo hago por venganza. Que no se te olvide.

-Y yo por gusto. Estamos a mano.

Era inútil que el castaño discutiera con su hermano. Siempre terminaba exasperado, de mal humor y perdiendo.

Noa era en ocasiones demasiado extraño para su gusto. Tal vez era su edad y sin embargo...

-Si eso es lo que quieres, te apoyo.

-Gracias. No esperaba menos de ti. Además si fuera lo contrario sabes que no te haría caso.

-Tan rebelde como siempre. En eso jamás cambiarás.

-Y tú nunca dejarás de ser "papá Seto".

El aludido miró con extrañeza al otro muchacho quien verificó que las verduras que acompañaban la carne de su hermano estuvieran perfectamente cocidas.

-No me mires así. Sabes perfectamente que tu complejo de "padre" no te deja avanzar.

-Yo no tengo ningún complejo de padre.

-Oh, si. Claro que lo tienes y muestra de ello es que tienes veintidós años y jamás te he conocido intenciones de emparejarte con alguien. Nunca.

-Yo no tengo tiempo para eso. Respondió el castaño con enfado. No sabía a qué venía el comentario.

-Eso dices tú. Pero sabes perfectamente bien que has tenido tiempo desde que papá murió. Yo creo que solo estas evadiendo las situaciones.

Era todo. Noa se estaba extralimitando en sus comentarios y no miraba nada productivo en esa charla.

-Mis prioridades no incluyen nada parecido a esa estupidez y jamás lo tomaré en cuenta.

-Nunca digas nunca.

-Será mejor que te calles Noa. Ya bastante tengo con los incompetentes a mi alrededor.

-Oh¿me callas?. Entonces di en el blanco¿no es así?.

Seto azotó sobre la mesa los cubiertos, mirando gélidamente a aquel que continuaba sonriente y con la mirada fija sobre los ojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos. Era tal vez el único que podía sostenerle la mirada cuando los zafiros deseaban asesinar.

-No lo volveré a repetir, Noa.

-Entonces sino es cierto de que evades las situaciones, te propongo un trato.

-No entraré en tú juego. No lo haré.

Seto terminó incorporándose de su asiento para comenzar a caminar hacia la salida.

No estaba como para bromas estúpidas por parte de su hermano. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y no desperdiciaría su tiempo en traros tontos salidos de una mente casi infantil.

-Si tú haces algo por mi, yo te prometo no interferir en los próximos proyectos de la empresa y me quedaré en casa tan quieto como nunca.

-Ya te dije que no entraré en...

-Si tú no lo haces, entonces yo tomaré tú palabra de hacerme cargo de KC y no permitir que pongas un pie en la empresa hasta que yo lo ordene.

La seriedad con la que Noa había expuesto sus términos hizo virar al que ya se retiraba, esperando encontrarse con un rostro sonriente que se mostraba serio.

Aquello realmente era verdadero.

-No estoy para bromas. Ya te lo dije.

-Ni yo. Y sabes que cuando hablo en serio, lo hago.

Y ahí estaba, la misma mirada seria que el castaño poseía.

Noa no bromeaba y estaba hablando muy en serio.

Seto no tenía objeción en que Noa se inmiscuyera en los asuntos de la empresa, mucho menos que opinara. Las cosas se complicaban cuando el peliazul se mostraba demasiado empecinado en lo que exponía y de ahí se derivaban verdaderas y titánicas peleas entre los hermanos.

Sin embargo que el otro heredero lo excluyera de lo que él hacía era jugar demasiado sucio y ruin. Sin embargo y aunque él gozara momentáneamente del título de dueño absoluto de KC, sabía que si se lo proponía Noa podía alejarlo de todo y dejarlo sin nada.

Astutamente esa era la mentecita que Gozaburo había creado.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?. Cuestionó enfadado, cruzándose de brazos tras regresar sobre sus pasos.

Noa sonrió un poco solamente, no deseando perder la seriedad con la que había logrado llamar la atención de su hermano.

-Es algo muy sencillo.

-Habla ya. Exigió el otro, comenzando a exasperarse realmente.

-Todo con calma. Siéntate y lo hablaremos mientras digiero la comida.

-No tengo...

-Yo haré entonces que tengas todo el tiempo del mundo Seto. Es eso o...perder el poderío de la empresa momentáneamente.

-Chantajista.

-Y el mejor de todos. Al final tú y yo somos iguales.

Seto terminó sentándose nuevamente a la mesa. Se encontraba bajo las garras de un adolescente que podía arruinarlo con tan solo chasquear los dedos.

¿Por qué se parecían tanto?.

A las nueve en punto Joey se encontraba tocando el timbre del pequeño negocio en cuya trastienda se encontraba la casa de su mejor amigo.

Era una noche fresca por lo que su atuendo se miró complementado con una ligera chaqueta que lo cubría un poco del viento.

-Hola, Joey.

-Buenas noches señor Mouto. ¿Cómo está?. Saludó cortésmente el rubio cuando el abuelo de Yugi lo recibió. Como siempre.

-Cansado de que me cuestionen eso. Entra, Yugi bajará en unos minutos.

Joey asintió, entrando al calor que el hogar de su mejor amigo le brindaba cada vez que iba a visitarlo.

No cabía duda, el ambiente era muy diferente al que él vivía.

-Y dime Joey¿a qué clase de fiesta van?.

-Ya sabe. Las mismas de siempre.

Salomón no pareció muy convencido de la respuesta, sin embargo no podía culpar al rubio por dársela.

-¿Y como vas en tus clases?.

-Bien, gracias. Aunque tengo dificultades con unas cuantas. Pero nada que el grandioso Joey Wheeler no pueda resolver.

-Eso espero. No me gustaría mirarte convertido en un don nadie por ahí. En el estudio y la superación se encuentra la llave del éxito.

Joey debía entonces decir que aunque el hombre fuera bastante estricto en sus normas, se había sabido ganar su afecto y cada buena intencionada frase hacia él, estaba cargada de un cariño que agradecía infinitamente.

-Gracias. Lo tomo muy en cuenta, señor.

Salomón no pudo continuar pues su nieto bajaba ya las escaleras con demasiada prisa para su gusto.

-Hola Joey. ¿Listo para irnos?.

El rubio asintió, mirando con extrañeza el atuendo de su amigo.

Yugi estaba vestido como para asistir a una muy recatada clase de modales, dónde la corbata y el sweater hacían juego con el pantalón café de vestir. Algo demasiado nerd para los gustos alocados de Joey.

-Si Yugi. Claro.

-Luces muy bien Yugi. Te felicito por tú elección. Añadió el hombre mayor al aprobar la vestimenta de su nieto.

El de cabello tricolor por su parte asintió solamente y halando a su amigo para salir de su casa es como a gritos se despidió de su abuelo quien solo movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Juventud loca.

Mientras tanto el pequeño halaba con fuerza y rapidez al rubio quien mirándose ya a una distancia prudente de la casa de su amigo, paró en seco la travesía.

-Hey, hey. Alto amigo. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Es que no quiero que mi abuelo me vea.

-Pues vestido así dudo que alguien no te vea.

-No es por gusto Joey. Ya sabes como es mi abuelo con mi ropa de "fiesta".

El de ojos castaños asintió, observando con sonrisa en labios como su amigo miraba de lado a lado por la calle y de un momento a otro comenzaba a quitarse aquella ropa tan formal pero tonta para la ocasión.

-Hey. Yo no pedí un striper Yug. De haber sabido que esto sucedería te habría llevado a un lugar más adecuado.

-Oh, callate Joey.

El rubio amaba embromar a su amigo de esa manera, sin embargo comprendía el porque ocultaba su ropa llamativa del ojo inquisidor de su abuelo.

Al final y bajo todo aquel excesivo revuelo salió a la superficie un chico totalmente diferente al que había salido de su casa.

Yugi era muy atractivo y aunque su popularidad no era mucha, Joey podía decir que si el pequeño se lo proponía podía tener a quien quisiera en esa vida.

-¿Nos vamos?.

-Claro. Ahora si no me dará pena llegar contigo.

Yugi golpeó a modo de juego el brazo de su amigo y ambos con más tranquilidad caminaron hacia la fiesta, ocultando la ropa recién extraída en una caja junto a un contenedor que no se utilizaba.

El camino fue corto entre bromas y risas y al final al arribar a la casa de Jill, ambos se prepararon para cualquier ocurrencia que el chico tuviera.

-Hola, hola. Bienvenidos. Pensé que no los vería por aquí. Anunció el anfitrión, cediéndoles el paso hacia el interior de su casa.

-Aquí estamos. Dispuestos a disfrutar como nunca. Anunció Joey con un guiño.

-Eso lo veremos Wheeler. Mientras tanto siéntanse como en su casa. Y cuando digo "siéntanse" es todo.

Jill guiñó un ojo y tras una risita se apartó de ellos, dejándoles la visión de una típica fiesta donde el licor, los grupos de amigos y la música estridente podía escucharse hasta el otro continente.

-Bueno, henos aquí. Murmuró Joey buscando inmediatamente algo que comer.

-Si. A disfrutar entonces.

El rubio no podía entonces detener a su amigo. En todas las fiestas el pequeño resultaba demasiado extrovertido. Tal como su personalidad se lo dictaba. Mirarlo cantar, bailando o charlando con quien menos se imaginaba era algo común pero en contadas veces admirado.

-No te vayas a extraviar Yugi.

-Lo mismo digo. Gritó el de cabellos tricolor al saludar a un par de compañeros de clases.

Joey solo sonrió y sin más caminó por su lado, en busca de algo que beber o en su defecto con alguien quien conversar.

Sin embargo todo su concepto de fiesta inesperada o loca desapareció cuando frente a él miro al objeto de su afecto charlando con algunos chicos en un rincón de la sala.

Sus ojos brillaron y la sonrisa en su rostro se tatuó.

Al final la dichosa fiestesita no resultaba tan mala idea. Es más¿quién se acordaba de ella teniendo a su afecto presente?.

No lejos de ahí y a un par de cuadras, un chico se debatía entre salir o no de su auto.

Tamborileaba con insistencia sus lagos y blancos dedos sobre el volante, mientras escuchaba levemente la estruendosa música que provenía de la casa indicada.

Su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido y la idea de mezclarse con personas o aun peor, remedos de personas que no conocía o toleraba era la peor de las torturas que habrían podido imponerle jamás.

-Maldita sea mi suerte. Y maldita sea tu retorcida mente, Noa Kaiba.

Seto no sabía al final que era lo que se encontraba haciendo en aquella dirección y vestido de una manera que pretendía mejor ignorar y pasar por alto.

Pero ahí estaba, cumpliendo el capricho idiota de su hermano quien sin saber el cómo diablos lo había hecho, le había dado a escoger entre llevar a la mansión a alguno de sus compañeros de clase o asistir a alguna fiesta que curiosamente ese día se llevaba a cabo.

Los Kaiba poseían millones de maneras de conseguir información, sin embargo aquella resultaba ridículamente planeada.

Pero esa había sido la condición que durante horas ambos hermanos habían reñido, venciendo al final el peliazul.

Ahí pues se encontraba, debatiendo entre salir o aguardar en el auto hasta la hora señalada de arribo a casa.

Bien podía aparentar que había asistido a la dichosa fiesta. Sin embargo debía llevar una prueba de que había asistido y esa consistía en tomar algunas fotografías específicas en el interior de la casa.

Eso era el colmo y sin embargo debía hacerlo sino quería permanecer fuera de KC por tiempo indefinido.

-Maldición. Volvió a gruñir, decidiendo que entre más pronto realizara las cosas, más rápido saldría de todo eso.

Así pues bajó de su auto, colocó la alarma y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa de la fiesta mientras la gabardina que Noa había elegido de entre ropa que no sabía existía en su armario, ondeaba siguiendo su altivo y estilizado andar.

Realmente no parecía el ejecutivo de siempre. La ropa casi "común" que utilizaba podía hacerlo pasar como cualquier otro joven en pos de diversión.

-"Si vas disfrazado de payaso. No conseguirás nada Seto. Es mejor vestirse así".

Habían sido las palabras de Noa, quien sonrientemente lo había despedido desde la puerta, recordándole lo que debía hacer para ganar aquella especie de apuesta.

-Ya me las pagaras. Maldito sin vergüenza. Musitó, deteniéndose frente a la puerta entreabierta de la casa.

Era verdad cuando había dicho que no gustaba de los ruidos intensos y la música que escucho apenas poner un pie en la casa lo desquició totalmente.

-No lo haré. No lo haré. No voy a entrar a esa fiesta para ver a una bola de ineptos hacer estupideces frente a otros idiotas. No voy a hacerlo.

Sin embargo debía, porque la empresa le importaba realmente y no iba a permitir que su hermano se saliera con la suya.

Él jamás perdía una apuesta y esa también la ganaría.

Por ello decidido y frío como siempre se introdujo de lleno a la casa donde esperaba tomar las evidencias y salir sin ser visto.

-Oh¿pero qué tenemos aquí?. Si se trata del mismísimo Seto Kaiba en persona. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?.

Jill tenía facilidad para la retención de nombres y rostros y aquel muchacho reconocidísimo por lo que era no podía ser la excepción.

Además la Universidad no había vuelto a ser lo mismo desde que él había llegado a ella. Tenerle en su fiesta era...extraño.

-¿Qué debería traerme?. Inquirió Kaiba con enfado.

-Bueno. No creo que vengas a divertirte. ¿O si?.

El gesto gracioso que Jill realizó exasperó mucho más al castaño por lo que evadiéndolo trato de alejarse de él y cualquier otro que pudiera acercársele.

Sin embargo y como siempre sucedía cada vez que pisaba un lugar, la atracción hacia su persona había sido inevitable por lo que en la mayor parte de su estancia en aquel lugar lo pasó evadiendo y tratando de salir de ahí al menos con la camisa puesta.

Las chicas y chicos que le rodeaban comenzaban a causarle un tremendo estado de claustrofobia que odiaba en el alma. Lo aborrecía y se sentía ansioso de solo experimentarlo.

Por ello y como sucedía en la universidad realizó todo tipo de peripecias que por momentos dejaban desconcertados a sus seguidores y en otros solo provocaban euforia total.

-Malditos alcohólicos. Susurró cuando un pilar lo ocultó perfectamente de la vista de un par de chicas que preguntaban por él.

En un lugar tan pequeño era difícil esconderse sin embargo para él no existían imposibles.

-Ya basta de estupideces. A tomar las malditas fotografías y a salir de aquí. Ya es suficiente de ineptos alcoholizados con sus hormonas.

Así pues extrajo su móvil y con rapidez y discreción comenzó a tomar la "evidencia" que mostraría a su hermano y posteriormente olvidaría. Catalogando ese momento como uno de los peores dentro de su vida.

Sin embargo y cuando enfocaba a un par de parejas bailando en una pista improvisada, miró con sumo detenimiento aquello que había captado con la pantalla de su móvil.

Ahí, bailando mas que "calientemente" se encontraba el rubio estúpido ese con quien se topaba todos los días.

No parecía el mismo en cuyos ojos se mostraban gamas diversas de emociones. Más parecía un tonto más dentro de aquel ambiente.

Sin embargo no fue eso lo que le hizo mirarle sin conocer exactamente las palabras, sino el observarlo bailar con erotismo puro al compás de la música de fondo y de un par de manos que guiaban sus caderas muy cerca del cuerpo de...otro individuo.

-Veo que te gusta el espectáculo.

Uno de los amigos de Jill se había acercado al castaño con un par de copas encima por lo que hablando al aire no se percató de a quien realmente hablaba.

-No. Respondió tajantemente el ojiazul, desviando la mirada.

-Por favor amigo. Eso es tener la calentura bien arriba. Ese Joey si que mueve las caderas. Rió el chico, bebiendo otro trago de su vaso.

-Joey. ¿Así que así se llama?. Indago en voz alta solo para él, más su acompañante pensó lo contrario.

-SI te refieres al rubio si, así se llama. El castaño de ojos verdes que baila con él se llama Touma y aquí entre nosotros no es la primera vez que se encuentran así.

-¿Así?. Inquirió el castaño, sin saber realmente por qué lo hacía.

-Ya sabes. Se rumora que ya se han acostado en varias ocasiones. Sin embargo jamás se llega a comprobar nada. Tú sabes, chismes. Pero de que existe la química verdadera entre ellos, existe. Si no lo crees solo basta mirarlos para saber que se atraen y que Touma siempre a sido el objeto del afecto de Wheeler.

El chico rió burlonamente, pero Seto no lo hizo. Simplemente contempló la escena que continuaba subiendo de tono frente a él para sin previo aviso cerrar su móvil, guardarlo y salir de aquella casa.

Tan rígidamente como siempre subió y encendió su auto, guiándolo lejos de todo aquel alboroto que solo le causaba dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo y cuando realizó un obligado alto frente a un semáforo, sus labios se abrieron por primera vez desde que hubo salido de la fiesta.

-El objeto de su afecto...Joey Wheeler...inepto estúpido exhibicionista de pacotilla. ¿Por qué no podías simplemente conservar tú mirada como siempre?.

Resultaste igual que toda la miserable humanidad.

El auto avanzó y él no volvió a pronunciar palabra alguna. Solo pensamientos incoherentes que lo siguieron por el resto de la noche.

Continuará...

¿Y bien?...si ya se, me van a matar :( pero les prometo q muy pronto todo se solucionará

Gracias por sus enormes muestras de afecto, así como de apoyo hacia mi. Jamás será suficiente para terminar de agradecerles.

Por ahora es todo pero espero actualizar un poco mas rápido.

Ya saben que todo comentario es bienvenido, así que nos vemos a la próxima y aunque se q están pensando en las ciento un formas de matar a Katrinna Le Fay, aguárdenme tantito, aunque sea para terminar la historia¿si? jajaja. Nos vemos, s amiga:

**KLF**


	15. Chapter 15

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** El chico nuevo**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

****

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** el grito que atrajo varios ojos a la pequeña reunión.

-Shhh, cállate. ¿Quieres que se entere todo el mundo?.

-No pero...¿cómo es posible?.

El rubio elevó los hombros, sin embargo la sonrisita en sus labios lo dijo todo por él.

Yugi por otra parte solo negó con la cabeza y suspiró pesadamente.

Lo que Joey acababa de contarle era algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, sin embargo él conocía muy bien las consecuencias de tanta algarabía.

El rubio era como el sol, quien ante tentativas de días lluviosos se ocultaba para dar paso a los tristes nubarrones y a las gotas que simulaban lágrimas.

Una metáfora más que evidente y verdadera de lo que Joey era en realidad y si en esos momentos el sol brillaba en su máximo esplendor, no quería mirar lo que sería cuando la lluvia lo acaparara.

Algo inevitable, como también lo era ese círculo vicioso en el cual vivía su mejor amigo.

-¿En qué piensas Yug?.

-En nada. Solo recordaba algunas cosas. Es todo.

-Si, aja. Y yo soy el conejo de pascua.

El de cabellos tricolor sonrió a medias. A pesar de todo el sol siempre se daba cuenta de todo.

-Tienes razón. Solo pensaba en lo que acabas de contarme. Es todo.

-¿Es todo?. Yug, esas cosas no se piensan. Solo se escuchan y ya. No te conocía esas mañas, he.

El guiño pícaro del rubio hizo sonrojar con violencia al más bajito, el cual fue producto como tantas veces, de las bromas y risas de su amigo.

-Solo...ten cuidado Joey. Ya sabes que no me gusta que...

-Esta vez será diferente Yug. Ya lo verás.

Sin más el rubio miró su reloj y de inmediato se incorporó de su lugar, presa de una prisa repentina que solo hizo suspirar sonoramente a su acompañante.

-Debo irme. Te veré después. Toma muchas notas que te las pediré después. Adiós.

-Joey...Joey...tonto.

Yugi resopló con enfado a la figura ya alejada de su compañero. Odiaba cuando lo dejaba hablando solo, más cuando todo aquel alboroto era gracias al sujeto culpable de esa inexorable felicidad por parte del rubio.

De ahí entonces la verdad de todo.

Joey se había acostado con Touma Itashi...otra vez.

El día de la fiesta en casa de Jill, desde lejos había estado observando a su mejor amigo quien presa de la infalible sonrisa del ojiverde había vuelto caer en sus redes para no salir en toda la noche ni el fin de semana.

La última vez que había visto a Joey había sido en la madrugada del Domingo. El rubio y su..."compañero" lo habían escoltado sano y salvo hasta su casa, de ahí ni una noticia del rubio o su paradero. Al menos hasta ese día por la mañana cuando un Joey totalmente en las nubes había arribado cantando al salón de clases.

Con toda la experiencia que la amistad une, Yugi no necesitaba formular demasiadas preguntas para adivinar lo que había sucedido.

El rostro y la despampanante sonrisa en los labios de su mejor amigo lo decían todo.

Joey había vuelto a caer en las garras de Touma.

-¿Cuándo aprenderás, Joey?. Ese sujeto solo te hace daño. Pero tú no puedes verlo.

Fue el susurro cansado y triste de aquel quien compadecía enormemente a su pobre amigo Wheeler.

-Hey, Yugi. ¿En dónde esta el bobo de Joey?.

-No lo sé. Mintió el muchacho a sus amigos, quienes se acercaban después de haber concluido con sus clases antes del receso.

-Qué extraño. Joey jamás se pierde un desayuno. Mucho menos cuando me toca traerlo. Mencionó pensativamente Tea, quien mirando al chico de ojos violáceos había tratado de deducir algo.

-Ya...sabes como es Joey. Siempre activo y olvidadizo. Escudó Yugi. Si el rubio no había hablado de Touma a sus demás camaradas, él lo respetaba.

-En fin. El tonto se lo perdió. Provecho. Inquirió Deblin antes de lanzarse hacia los emparedados de la única chica de aquel singular grupo.

De vez en cuando Tea cocinaba un pequeño refrigerio para su pandilla, el cual solían comer bajo uno de los árboles de la sección de descanso.

Era un momento agradable que compartían con muchos ánimos pues tal ocasión se aprovechaba para descansar y cambiar el aire alborotado de la cafetería.

-Este emparedado está delicioso. ¿Por qué no traes desayuno más seguido?. Preguntó Tristan con la boca aun llena.

-Porque no tengo tiempo. Si contara con él ten en cuenta que lo traería.

-Lastima. Imitó Duke al morocho.-¿Por qué no estudiaste para chef?.

-No Deblin. Es mejor así.

-Gracias Tristan. Tú si me comprendes. Sonrió la chica cuyo sueño era llegar a ser una gran bailarina.

-Claro. Privamos al mundo de tu rica comida y también de la indigestión.

El de ojos verdes lanzó una carcajada que se unió a la de Tristan y al reclamo de la chica, quien indignada debatía le regresaran su comida.

Mientras tanto Yugi masticaba calmadamente, presa del mismo pensamiento que no podía dejar su cabeza por ser importante.

Sus ojos violáceos se encontraron entonces mirando el corredor por el cual Joey había desaparecido minutos atrás.

Seguramente en esos momentos se encontraba con el castaño de ojos verdes, disfrutando de una buena sesión...de lo que fuera que hicieran.

Repentinamente el de cabellos tricolor se sintió muy azorado y tuvo la sospecha de que su rostro era aun más rojo que la señal de "Alto" en los cruceros.

-Hey, Yugi. ¿Te sientes bien?.

-Si Tea, muchas gracias. Asintió el pequeño, mordiendo otro pedazo de emparedado.-Solo estaba disfrutando de tu rico refrigerio.

El dulce carácter de Yugi agradaba a todos por igual, por ello no fue extraño que la muchacha le sonriera y le cediera un panecillo más que el alborotado estómago de su amigo agradeció.

-En verdad que Joey se ha perdido de algo bueno.

-Si. Pero la comida no se desperdició.

-Claro. Con glotones como ustedes¿qué significa desperdiciar?.

El par de chicos rió mientras Tea reñía y dedicaba posteriormente una nueva mirada a su compañero quien continuaba mirando hacia algún lugar inespecífico.

-¿De verdad te sientes bien Yugi?.

-Si. Solo estoy recordando si no me falta algo que hacer.

-Pareces preocupado. ¿Seguro no es nada?.

Yugi volvió a negar. Era mejor dejar de pensar en Joey y sus asuntos antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a sospechar que él sabía algo.

De solo recordar los métodos "sutiles" de tortura que Tristan y Duke utilizaban para saber la verdad, decidió mejor aparentar ignorancia.

Así pues el refrigerio transcurrió entre riñas por parte de los chicos traviesos y una que otra risa por parte del de cabello tricolor y peinado estrambótico.

Para cuando el horario de clases volvió a reanudarse, el grupo de amigos se dirigió a sus respectivas aulas, quedando en el aire la pregunta que desde el inicio se formulaba¿en dónde estaba Joey?.

Eso era precisamente algo que Yugi quería olvidar por un rato.

Los besos eran intensos, tanto que hizo falta que el escritorio golpeara la pared para que dejara de moverse bajo el peso completo de Joey y su acompañante.

A lo largo del tiempo el rubio había aprendido muchas cosas. No solo los multiusos que le ayudaban en su economía, sino infinidad de maniobras que habían logrado mucho más de lo que el factor dinero podía llegar a obsequiarle.

Una bocanada de aire rápida entonces para reanudar casi de inmediato los besos y caricias que parecían no bastar para apagar aquello que desde el primer día se encendió en ambos cuerpos.

-Es hora de clases Touma.

-¿Y?.

-Y...y...y...

-¿Me estas diciendo que quieres parar?.

El muchacho de nombre Touma posó su verde y atractiva mirada sobre los ojos castaños quienes temblaron ante la sola idea de separarse de aquel muchacho.

Por eso negando es como nuevamente Joey sintió los ansiosos y activos labios de quien parecía necesitado de todo menos de oxígeno y clases.

El rubio no podía quejarse, estaba disfrutando como nunca ese momento y aunque con ello se ganara varias faltas, bien las valía con tal de estar al lado de su afecto. Mejor dicho, bajo él.

Remontándose entonces a varios años atrás, comenzaba esa extraña relación que en ocasiones se quebraba cual cristal finísimo y en otras parecía tan sólido como plomo.

Touma era la clase de chico codiciado y cotizado, cuya lista de admiradores sobrepasaba la de cualquiera.

No era extraño mirar al alto y bien dotado castaño, rodeado de chicas y chicos por igual, declarando así su doble preferencia aceptada y repudiada por muchos.

Sin embargo de que el chico tenía encanto, lo tenía, pues su carácter indómito y su finta de autosuficiente sin desgracia le hacía ganar bastantes méritos. No solo en la preparatoria, sino en la Universidad también.

Cuando Joey hubo entrado a la preparatoria, Touma se encontraba en el último curso, desplegando como nunca su arte de encanto y seducción.

La primera vez en que los ojos del rubio se fijaron en él no hubo poder humano que le hiciera despegar corazón y mirada del muchacho, quien de vez en cuando le sonreía a distancia dando pie a sueños que quedaban solo en eso.

Para el rubio, Touma Itashi era solo un amor platónico inalcanzable y con mucha más fuerza deseado.

Esto solo provocaba la depresión en el muchacho pero también la firme decisión de al menos llegar a ser mirado como alguna posibilidad para el ojiverde.

Y ahí había empezado la historia que más tarde y debido a los constantes fracasos por parte de Joey, fueron a parar al conocimiento del buen Yugi quien un tanto emocionado y miedoso por su amigo, lo animaba con su siempre cordial sonrisa y amistad.

Sin embargo eso no había sido suficiente para el muchacho de ojos castaños quien en casa continuaba sufriendo de las insistentes desgracias y humillaciones por parte de su ebrio padre, las cuales y fusionadas con sus decepciones amorosas solo contribuían a construir un caos completo en Joey.

Una noche entonces, cuando su padre ebrio como siempre había organizado una fiesta terminada siempre en orgía, el muchacho hubo tomado entonces la resolución de alejarse de su hogar y adentrarse al menos en la soledad que la calle podía dar.

Más a pesar de su larga y cansada caminata había terminado en una fiesta, donde algunos chicos mayores hacían revuelo y bebían un poco.

Joey no gustaba muchos de las personas que bebían, sin embargo la tentación de borrarse de la mente su vida tan desgraciada, logró introducirse en el sistema dos botellas medianas de cerveza, terminando con unas terribles náuseas y obvios mareos.

Sin más, había pasado la noche entera en el cuarto de baño. Con el rostro introducido en el retrete y el cuerpo flácido al lado.

Una firme resolución se hubo hecho ese día, la cual aun permanecía con él pese a todo: Jamás volvería beber licor en lo que le restaba de vida.

Una promesa cumplida pero en ese momento totalmente ridícula.

El destino entonces pareció estar en su contra, o eso pensó él cuando de madrugada alguien lo alejó del inodoro y le pasó un paño mojado por el mortalmente lívido rostro.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?". Fue la cuestión que entre inconsciente y conciente escuchó demasiado lejos.

Sus pesados y rojos ojos se abrieron entonces para indagar en aquella voz, encontrándose con un par de verdes pupilas al parecer preocupadas por él.

-"No puede ser". Murmuró medio dormido, obteniendo una risita de la persona que continuaba retirándole el sudor del rostro.

-"No deberías beber sino sabes. Ven. Te llevaré a otro sitio".

Y esa fue entonces la primera vez que se sintió verdaderamente en el paraíso.

Touma, su Touma lo había levantado con total facilidad y lo llevaba en brazos a un lugar que ni siquiera se molestó en averiguar.

Joey recordaba que una leve sonrisa se había dibujado en sus resecos labios, una que fue imitada por el castaño de ojos verdes hasta que lo hubo depositado con total delicadeza sobre un sofá.

-"Te traeré algo caliente y cargado. Espérame aquí".

Touma no había tenido que repetir la oración dos veces porque el rubio lo aguardó ahí hasta que el castaño regresó de no sabía dónde.

-"Es café. No había nada más en la cocina. Pero esto te hará bien".

Y Joey lo bebió todo sin importarle la amargura, la sobrecarga de cafeína o el hecho en si de que no le gustaba el café sin azúcar.

Todo quedó descartado por el simple hecho de estar al fin con el objeto de su afecto.

-"Te llamas Joey¿no es así?".

-"Si. ¿Pero...pero cómo...?"

-"Bueno...tengo mis métodos de información".

Había inquirido y guiñado el muchacho, haciendo sonrojar al rubio quien bebió más aprisa el cargado contenido del vasito.

-"Ahora recuéstate que iré por un poco de hielo para ese feo golpe que tienes en la cabeza. No tardo".

Tan absorto en su mundo de nubes había estado que no había recordado el tremendo golpe causado por una de sus muchas caídas antes de arribar al baño.

Sin duda Touma era mucho muy observador y la infinita ternura que estaba teniendo para con él jamás la había imaginado.

Fue entonces cuando el corazón del rubio eligió al de apellido Itashi como ocupante completo y único de su corazón.

Nada más importó y en los días subsecuentes a aquel penoso incidente, las cosas mejoraron mucho para el rubio y sus sentimientos, los cuales se veían realizados después de cruzar unas cuantas palabras con su "salvador".

Pero la verdadera razón del porqué de un círculo vicioso como Yugi le llamaba, se cita a continuación, con un desenlace siempre fiel y predecible.

Desde el momento en que Touma ayudó a Joey se creó entre los dos una especie de extraña relación que no se catalogaba como amigos exactamente.

Todo lo referente al chico de ojos verdes era para el rubio motivo de investigación, hasta tal punto de inscribirse en el equipo de atletismo de la preparatoria solo por estar al lado de su afecto.

Algo rotundamente loco que Yugi siempre le reclamaba.

Sin embargo para un loco y ciego corazón enamorado las palabras no eran suficientes por lo que su empeño de estar cada vez más cerca de Touma se había visto recompensado una de esas tardes, cuando terminado el entrenamiento el ojiverde había acorralado a Joey contra una de las paredes del vestidor y ahí, entre el humo del agua caliente y el piso mojado de una mediana habitación, el rubio había experimentado lo que era pertenecerle a alguien por primera vez. Y no a cualquiera, sino al chico del que estaba totalmente enamorado.

La reacción posterior había sido la obvia, pues mientras él viajaba de asteroide en asteroide y de corazón en corazón formado con una T y J entrelazados, la cruel realidad le hubo golpeado de frente una de esas tardes cuando molesto salía de casa de Yugi tras escuchar de boca del de cabellos tricolor que Touma solo jugaba con él.

Decir aquello equivalía rotundamente a romper una amistad sólida, que estando él perdido en los mares profundos del amor no podía tolerar.

Sin embargo toda la comprensión y amistad que pedía por parte del chico bajito se había visto olvidada cuando al buscar a su "novio" no oficial dentro de la escuela, lo había encontrado con otro haciendo cosas que él mismo había hecho ya más de una vez.

La decepción había sido obvia e inmediata, terminando con un mar de lágrimas desgarradoras en las rodillas de un siempre comprensivo Yugi.

-"Yo jamás te dije que era tu novio. ¿Qué crees?. ¿Qué voy a atarme a ti solo porque cojimos?. Pobrecito iluso".

Habían sido las palabras que tras un reclamo Joey había obtenido.

De más está describir la profunda depresión en la que el rubio se miró inmiscuido, hasta el punto de perder sus empleos y de ser internado en el hospital por inanición.

Terrible conmoción para un corazón ilusionado y desgarrado por la profunda herida del desamor y el rompimiento de ilusiones por un hombre incapaz de ser llamado como tal.

Poco a poco Joey recobró sus fuerzas, ayudado por sus amigos pero siendo Yugi el único conocedor de la realidad.

Sin duda el pequeño había sido su más sabio apoyo pero y a pesar de que el rubio deseaba odiar con su vida a aquel que lo había dañado tan profundamente, no pudo, comprobándolo después cuando el ojiverde le invitó a pasear y arribó a casa con la historia de: "me quiere pero no supo decírmelo a tiempo".

Desde entonces y a pesar del cambio de escuela, entre Joey y Touma existía un círculo donde después del sexo venía la depresión y posterior a la recuperación, de nuevo las mentiras de un muchacho que pese a haber incrementado su musculatura y atractiva faz, continuaba siendo el mismo que jugaba con chicos y chicas por igual. Siendo Joey tal vez el más afectado, pues a pesar de todo lo continuaba queriendo como a nadie en ese mundo.

-¿Te gustó el fin de semana?.

-¿Bromeas?. Fue increíble. Susurró el rubio tras recibir un pequeño mordisco en su cuello.

Después de la fiesta ambos habían pasado lo que restaba del fin de semana en el departamento del castaño por lo que tiempo y espacio estaban olvidados para Joey, quien momento más feliz no podía tener en su vida.

-Me alegro. Tal vez...podamos continuarlo otro día.

-Si. Cuando lo desees.

Touma sonrió por lo que después de besar con voracidad nuevamente los labios de Joey se incorporó, comenzando a acomodarse las ropas.

El rubio lo imitó mientras experimentaba de nuevo aquel viaje astral en las nubes de algodón.

Su Touma era increíble y desde el momento en que aceptó bailar con él la noche de la fiesta, no se separaban.

Él tenía la ciega confianza de que el ojiverde se quedaría a su lado pese a todo y así lo lograría aunque tardara mil años en hacerlo.

-Te buscaré entonces en la semana. Tengo...trabajo que hacer.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?. Cuestionó el rubio inmediatamente.

-No. Gracias. Yo puedo hacerlo solo.

Sin mas Touma volvió a besarle para después salir del aula que habían compartido por unas cuantas horas.

Joey suspiró sonoramente, quedando una sonrisa inmensa sobre sus labios hinchados.

Todo su mundo era increíble. Había pasado unos días maravilloso en compañía de su ojiverde y por nada en el mundo perdería ese fantástico sentimiento que hacía a su corazón saltar de alegría.

Siguiendo a su adorado, Joey salió del aula procurando no ser visto.

Aquella sección estaba en remodelación y si algún directivo lo veía...no quería ni pensar el castigo que obtendría.

Sin embargo se sentía inmensamente feliz. Algo le decía que esa vez Touma si se quedaría con él y no volvería a abandonarlo como las otras veces.

Joey pensaba, que entre ambos existía una química demasiado especial e irrompible que los obligaba a estar juntos y a separarse por diversas y difíciles circunstancias.

Sin embargo el haber pasado casi tres días juntos era una excelente señal y más feliz no podía sentirse.

-Esta vez será diferente. Susurró, procurando tomar firmemente su mochila en el hombro y no evidenciar su excesiva luminosidad.

Pero siempre algo arruina los mejores momentos.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Así que el dueño del perro le ha dado un regalito?. Es bueno para variar no verte tropezando con las personas.

El aludido se detuvo en seco. Esa voz. Esa exasperante voz no iba a lograr que su perfecto día se volviera basura, por ello ignorando completamente al idiota de los ojos azules es como continuó caminando. Tratando de evocar el rostro de su Touma para no caer en desagradables conclusiones.

-¿Te volviste sordo?. Lo que faltaba. Un perro sordo y ciego. ¿Quién querría contratarte como perrito faldero?.

-No vas a lograr que me enfade. No hoy. Murmuró Joey, sabiendo que Kaiba lo seguía muy de cerca.

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba haciéndote enfadar?. Yo solo digo la verdad.

Esa vez el rubio se detuvo y girando hacia Kaiba lo miró fijamente.

-Di lo que quieras, pero hoy no voy a enfadarme.

Seto debía admitir que en el molestar al rubio había encontrado una perfecta distracción que lo hacía olvidarse un poco del estrés y del trabajo.

Había dejado de culpar a la vida por ponerle frente a aquel adefesio de persona y se había limitado a molestarlo y a sentirse, como siempre, el mejor del mundo.

Pero verle ese día un tanto...diferente, había provocado que involuntariamente se acercara a él y comenzara con la usual riña de siempre.

Sin embargo y al parecer el rubio no le apetecía seguir el "juego".

-¿Quién lo diría?. Es increíble como pobretones y poca cosa como tú se conformen con otra inútil cosa como lo es ese sujeto. No cabe duda de que los idiotas siempre buscaran otros idiotas para unirse.

Eso fue suficiente. Una cosa era entrometerse con él y otra muy diferente insultar a su persona especial, por ello y sin aviso volvió a girar y a enfrentarse al ojiazul que jamás perdió la pedantería y altivez que lo caracterizaban.

-Cállate. Ordenó el rubio con fuerza.-No te permito que hables mal de...

-¿Tu amante?. Pero si es la verdad. Aseguró el castaño, sonriendo tan irónicamente como solía hacerlo.

-No te importa lo que seamos. Solo te advierto que no lo insultes. ¿Entendiste?.

-¿Tú. Advirtiéndome a mi?. Que buena broma es esa. Rió Kaiba divertido de la situación.

-No me provoques. Te lo estoy advirtiendo. Gruñó Joey exasperado de ese sujeto y de sus palabras sin sentido.

Sin embargo Seto no se encontraba de humor como para continuar jugando con el carácter de su conejillo de indias, por ello trató de disfrutar cada gesto molesto de aquel pelele sin gracia.

-Debería de gravarte la próxima vez y enviarle la cinta con mis respectivos saludos al decano de la Universidad. Sería fantástico mirarte salir de aquí con las orejas gachas y la cola arrastrando en el piso. Una común forma que utiliza un perro al partir cuando lo han retado.

-¿Si?. Es bueno saberlo. Asintió Joey no queriendo entrar en ese estúpido juego.

Con los días se había dado cuenta de que él, para ese rico engreído era una especie de diversión que al no poder detenerse debido a sus impulsos, deseaba dejar de lado por el bien de su cordura y de la faz del castaño.

-¿Verdad?. Es más¿cuántos ofrecerían por el video de lo que tú y tu amante hacen en esa aula vacía?. Sería interesante subastar un video que seguramente no recaudaría ni para una goma de mascar.

La risita sádica de Kaiba provocó que Joey formara puños con sus manos y volviera a encarar a aquel que se reía de él.

-No lo harías. Gruñó molesto.

-Pruébame. Retó Kaiba sin la menor pizca de miedo ante la retante actitud del rubio.

Sin embargo lo único que salvó a Kaiba de un buen y certero golpe de Joey fue la repentina llamada por el alta voz que le hicieron.

-Ya me las pagarás en otra ocasión. Maldito.

-Cuando quieras. Sabes que puedo ganarte como y en dónde sea.

Joey se contuvo de verdaderamente golpear al idiota castaño por lo que caminando a toda prisa se perdió de la vista divertida de Seto.

El empresario tenía un muy peculiar sentido del humor y el que había encontrado con el rubio era en particular estimulante.

La dosis perfecta de tiranía que no podía emplear contra sus contactos en la empresa mientras se encontraba en la Universidad.

Por ello es que sonriendo un poco de lado y aferrando con fuerza su maletín se dirigió a su auto.

Por ese día ya bastaba de clases mediocres y sin sentido. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes que hacer que pasarse todo el día dentro de unas instalaciones que no podían ofrecerle nada más que aire acondicionado.

Sin embargo la misma imagen que lo había estado molestando durante todo el fin de semana apareció repentinamente cuando subía a su auto.

La escena de un rubio bailando candentemente con cierto castaño ojiverde le hizo experimentar un sin fin de cosas que lo molestaban seriamente. Pues al no poderlas controlar la frustración aparecía y se desquitaba después con quien fuera que estuviera frente a él.

-Maldito perro. Tú y tu patética vida sexual no me interesa. Solo tú puedes verle sentido a esa estúpida palabra. Idiota.

Susurró tras arrancar el motor y pisar al fondo el acelerador.

Entre más alejado de la Universidad estuviera, mejor para él.

No creía en esas cosas, mucho menos en las patrañas que el rubio plasmaba en su rostro después de haber hecho sabía quien qué, adentro de aquella aula.

Lo había mirado entrar con el castaño y verlo salir después de unas horas con la idiota sonrisa de satisfacción en la mirada.

Todo en él había cambiado en tan pocas semanas y sus castaños ojos ya no reflejaban la pureza que lo había hipnotizado el primer día.

Él tenía la firme convicción de que personas como Joey no valían la pena en ese mundo. Por eso se obstinaba en hacerlo enfadar. Pues a su parecer, solo como accesorios de segunda, servía.

-Idiota patético.

Por otro lado Joey arribó con la respiración entrecortada al alto edificio central, en dónde lo requerían según el mensaje del alta voz.

-El decano lo espera. Le avisó la secretaria quien ya lo conocía de sobra.

-Gracias. Asintió, encaminándose a la última puerta del pasillo.

No hizo falta que golpeara la puerta, el hombre de excéntricos trajes le abrió la apenas mirarlo por la ventana transparente de la misma.

-Es bueno verle a tiempo, señor Wheeler.

-¿Si?.

-Pase. Usted y yo debemos hablar de muchas cosas.

El tono imparcial del hombre le dio mucho en que pensar al muchacho que a paso lento se ubicó en el lugar señalado por el decano.

¿Qué sería de él si lo había visto con Touma?.

En realidad no le preocupara que pusiera en evidencia sus preferencias o que lo retara por "descuidado". Lo que verdaderamente temía era que tomaran represarías contra su Touma. Eso él no podía permitirlo.

Por eso y en cuanto el hombre tomó asiento tras su escritorio, las manos de Joey se revolvieron con violencia en su regazo.

-Hablemos claros y sin rodeos, Señor Wheeler. Tal y como solemos hacer¿le parece?.

El muchacho asintió. Era para él muy normal presentarse en esa oficina. No por nada le llamaban inquieto y los retos eran ya su modo usual de vivir.

-¿Qué hice ahora?. Cuestionó temiendo lo peor.

-Qué no ha hecho, dirá.

-¿No?.

-No se si recuerda la cláusula número cinco de nuestro contrato estudiantil de becas, señor Wheeler.

-¿La verdad?...No. Negó el chico con una sonrisa nerviosa.

El hombre tras el escritorio suspiró con pesadez.

-Me lo suponía. Señor Wheeler, déjeme recordarle que el gobierno no lo mantiene aquí por sus muy notables calificaciones, sino porque demostró ser un candidato digno a una beca de bajos recursos económicos.

-Eso ya lo sé. Pero no entiendo...

-A eso voy. En la cláusula número cinco se sita que usted debe acudir periódicamente a ciertos protocolos y entrevistas para mantener vigente su derecho a permanecer en una escuela.

Sin embargo nos encontramos a mitad del semestre, y aunque no han faltado motivos que lo ameriten como el exasperante impulsivo que es, no se ha presentado aun a la entrevista con el juez en turno.

-Yo no sabía. Negó Joey defendiéndose.

-Le han mandado varios citatorios a su casa, señor Wheeler. Al menos y por decencia debería de responder a ellos.

-Pero...

-El juez en turno que lleva su caso de beca me ha llamado esta mañana y le da un corto periodo para que usted y sus tutores vayan a su oficina ha...

-Pero soy mayor de edad. ¿No podría ir yo solo?.

-Me temo, señor Wheeler, que las reglas no las hago yo. Murmuró enfadado el decano.-Usted recientemente acaba de adquirir la mayoría de edad, pero eso no lo exenta de que al menos una buena temporada se presente con sus tutores a las citas que se le hacen.

-Pero...

-Déjeme finalizar, señor Wheeler.

Aquel tono molesto lo había escuchado millones de veces, sin embargo solo pudo hundirse en el asiento ante el usual regaño.

-Ahora, como decano de esta Universidad y encargado de vigilar se cumplan al pie de la letra todos y cada uno de los convenios aquí establecidos, le recomiendo que esta tarde llegue a casa y comunique de esta cita.

Entre más rápido se entreviste con el juez, más rápido podré yo dejarlo en paz. Al menos en lo que a esto se refiere.

-Pero...

-De lo contrario. Interrumpió el hombre nuevamente.-Me veré en la necesidad de suspenderlo por tiempo indefinido.

-¡Pero no puede hacer eso!. Mi futuro se encuentra aquí. Demando el muchacho al no concebir la idea de estar lejos de sus estudios.

-No me deja alternativa señor Wheeler. O soluciona esto o...

Joey bajó el rostro y bufó con indignación.

Nadie tenía el derecho de alejarlo de su sueño, mucho menos estúpidos protocolos que no iba a realizar. Al menos no en compañía de su padre.

-¿Comprende lo que le dije, señor Wheeler?.

-Si. Pero tengo una objeción. Advirtió, importándole muy poco el rostro serio del decano.-Yo no vivo con mi "tutor".

-Eso no tiene nada que ver.

-Si, si lo tiene. Si usted supiera mi historia me daría la razón. Asistiré con el juez pero no llevaré a mi padre.

Era la resolución del rubio. No deseaba ver a su padre, mucho menos cuando jamás se había inmiscuido en su vida.

-Comprendo. Murmuró el hombre mayor tras meditar lo que el rubio le decía.

Por lo general Joey siempre trataba de deshacerse de los castigos u obligaciones con cualquier excusa.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión todo parecía muy real y él no podía ser tan inflexible.

-De cualquier manera asista a la cita. Tal vez pueda modificar las cosas si habla con prudencia y seriedad con el juez.

-Así lo haré señor.

-Retírese entonces. Y procure no exasperar al juez, señor Wheeler. No voy a defenderlo sino cuida su boca.

Joey se incorporó y asintió. Su boca lo había metido en serios problemas, sin embargo él sabía como lidiar con ellos. Aunque muchas veces se complicaban.

Cuando el muchacho salió de la oficina del decano, percibió la brisa de la media mañana con algo parecido a un suspiro.

Cuando evocaba la imagen de su padre solo podía sentir un agudo dolor de cabeza y saber que le era necesario para mantener una beca que solo él había buscado, le provocaba náuseas.

-Pero no me daré por vencido. Tu sombra no me derrotará. Ya no lo hará. Murmuró, encaminándose a su clase de actuación.

Noa miraba atentamente por la ventana.

Hacía un buen día y sin embargo no le apetecía hacer nada.

Había despertado con bastante pereza y el hecho de encontrar sobre su cómoda una carpeta con varias fotografías adentro solo revelaba la incógnita del porque su hermano lo había estado evitando aquellos dos días.

El chico había ganado la apuesta y cuando Noa hubo comprobado (después de un meticuloso examen), que las fotografías eran reales y que su hermano había asistido a una fiesta de Universitarios se sintió extraño.

Los sentimientos para él eran encontrados, predominando el de la felicidad, incredulidad y desdicha al comprobar que aquello había sido como un trabajo más que tan eficaz y puntual como siempre Seto había realizado.

Noa esperaba de todo corazón ver feliz a su hermano mayor. Verlo, sino era que conviviendo con personas, al menos tratando de hacerlo de una manera no pedante ni agresiva.

Viendo la posibilidad de relajarse de una labor que no requería de todo su tiempo o siendo simplemente un chico normal.

Sin embargo era obvio que jamás sería así y aunque él hubiera ganado sobre la obsesividad de su hermano, nada borraba el hecho de que el castaño no había disfrutado su estancia en la fiesta y que las fotografías habían sido tomadas solamente por compromiso.

-Seto tonto. Al parecer tendré que ser más insistente para contigo. Musitó el chico y de hecho ya tenía otro plan fraguado, solo que para ese necesitaría de otra persona que sabía le ayudaría de buena fe.

Sin embargo y mientras todo se llevaba a cabo, él luchaba día a día con sus propios fantasmas quienes se obstinaban en hacerlo ver débil y nadie frente a un espejo que día a día le revelaba la verdad de su vida:

Que estaba inválido y que jamás se recuperaría.

Aun podía recordar aquel día fatídico que le hubo arrancado las alas de la felicidad y libertad.

De solo evocarlo la rabia lo dominaba y podía entonces contemplarse a simple vista que de todo el incansable trabajo de Gozaburo por forjarles un carácter duro e infrangible era una realidad.

Sus risueñas facciones se contraían entonces y sus azules pupilas quemaban de lo frías que se volvían.

Todo un témpano de estoicidad e inhumana pose de hombre retador, que era en realidad la manera de no sentirse vulnerable ante su único punto débil que era la silla de metal que le facilitaba el movimiento.

-Estúpidas piernas. ¿Por qué no reaccionan?. Cuestionó, golpeando su regazo que no se movió ni le provocó dolor alguno.

Noa podía enfadarse igual o más que su hermano y cuando lo hacía no le importaba a quien dañaba o lo que hacía.

Así pues golpeó sus puños contra los descansa brazos de la silla, haciéndose mucho daño pero importándole muy poco lo que pudiera llegar a representar después.

-Estúpidas, estúpidas piernas. ¡Muévanse, háganlo!. Ordenó, obteniendo una nula reacción por parte de las extremidades.

Aquello era humillante y sin embargo tan...humano que lo asustaba y lo volvía impotente y victima de si mismo.

-Maldita vida la mía. Ojalá...ojalá pudiera...

Y su frase hiriente y llena de rabia quedó inconclusa, debido a la repentina interrupción de su mayordomo.

-Permiso, señor. Pero en la cocina me mandaron a buscarle.

Noa dio la espalda al hombre. No permitiría que lo miraran en tal estado, por ello solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Es que...ha sucedido un pequeño problema. Aclaró el mayordomo al intuir la cuestión muda que su señor había lanzado.

-¿Qué problema?. Inquirió Noa un poco recuperado.

-Es que...es la tubería del lava platos, señor. Creo que...se ha roto.

Tras un bufido Noa dio media vuelta a su silla y encaró al mayordomo quien sin decir nada siguió a su señor que rápidamente se trasladó hacia la habitación mencionada.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Señaló un poco molesto.

-No lo sé. Es lo que trato de ver, señor. Pero al parecer la tonta tubería se ha roto y...y...

-Llamen a un plomero. Esto tiene solución. Aclaró el peliazul en el acto.

-Pero señor, es tarde y no creo que...

-Entonces llámenlo mañana, pero hagan algo con esa fuga. El piso está inundado. Señaló el muchacho y tras eso salió, pidiéndole al mayordomo no le molestaran sino era importante.

Ese día al muchacho no le apetecía hacer nada, solo continuar lamentándose y soñando en lo que pudo haber realizado si sus piernas no estuvieran "muertas".

Yugi no había tenido un buen día, en realidad había sido...soso. Lo que quería decir algo así como ni muy bueno ni muy malo.

Una combinación estrambótica de lo que algunos sucesos podían hacerle sentir.

Y tal vez era el hecho de mirar el rostro sonriente de Joey de vez en vez o de escuchar sus suspiros que entre dientes pronunciaban un nombre inteligible pero por él perfectamente conocido.

Se sentía extraño y de un momento a otro comprendió que tal vez eso que experimentaba se llamaba: envidia.

Envidia de mirar ojos brillantes a su alrededor y manos entrelazadas por aquí y por allá.

Envidia de escuchar a su mejor amigo relatarle cosas que lo hacían sonrojar pero que como a todo ser humano le apetecía probar.

Envidia de no poder suspirar por alguien, cuando sus compañeros o incluso Joey lo hacían, aunque no fuera la persona más recomendable.

Él prácticamente era el único a quien conocía que no tenía a alguien en su vida de esa manera. O al menos platónicamente hablando.

Sus prioridades estaban basadas en cosas muy distintas a las del resto de sus compañeros y en eso tenía que ver mucho su abuelo. El hombre era bueno, pero su excesiva protección lo exasperaba en muchas ocasiones.

A veces deseaba sentirse libre y poder vestir o ir a donde quisiera.

En ocasiones le apetecía salir a caminar sin decir a donde o a qué horas llegaría y mirar si algún rostro o alguna mirada podía captar su atención de algún modo en especial.

Alguna vez se había fijado en una niña de su escuela inicial, sin embargo de eso hacía muchos años y estaba seguro, porque algo se lo decía, que sus preferencias eran semejantes a las de su mejor amigo.

Tal vez por eso podían llevar excelentemente bien su amistad y de que alguna vez había puesto sus ojos en un imposible como Joey, había sucedido.

Sin embargo el miedo de fallarle a su abuelo o de no cumplir sus expectativas lo habían hecho bajar de su nube nueve y enfocarse en su penosa realidad.

Era infeliz. Mucho y sin embargo sonreía porque a pesar de todo eso algo lo hacía feliz: tener amigos y un abuelo que se preocupaba por él.

Pateó con fuerza una piedra y murmuró algo que no se entendió muy bien.

Ese día Joey no lo había acompañado a casa. Ese día Joey lo pasaría con Touma y quien sabe cuantos más hasta que el ojiverde volviera a dejarlo y el rubio corriera hacia él con el afán de refugiarse...otra vez.

Era el círculo maldito y sin embargo él siempre estaría para Joey.

-Mi vida es patética. Susurró, volviendo a patear la piedrita que golpeó la llanta de un auto frente a él.

-Ten un poco más de cuidado. Añadió repentinamente una voz a su espalda, la cual buscó sin obtener una real figura.

-Lo siento. No...miré hacia dónde lanzaba la piedra. Se excusó, buscando con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz que se le antojaba dulce y ruda a la vez.

Sin embargo lo que encontró jamás lo habría esperado y eso se evidenció rápidamente en su rostro que se sonrojó de inmediato.

-Al menos te disculpas. Buena señal. Guiñó el muchacho que salía de abajo del auto limpiando sus manos con una toalla.

-Yo...yo...

-¿Sabes de mecánica?. Inquirió el chico que vestía de traje, corbata y evidentemente se hallaba manchado de aceite de auto.

-Un...poco. Tartamudeó Yugi, aferrándose fuertemente a su mochila.

-Entonces ven. Creo que yo solo no podré solucionar este caos.

Yugi entonces se encontró en un dilema. Ir con ese joven de apariencia respetable y porqué no decirlo, apuesto. O correr despavorido a casa con una excusa cualquiera.

El reloj corría rápidamente y la bonita mirada del extraño también.

-Sino sabes de todas maneras te agradezco la atención.

-No, yo..."¿Qué hago?". Pensó moviendo la pierna derecha con ansiedad.

El chico evidentemente era atractivo y algo le decía que era su "Alma gemela". No metafóricamente hablando.

Físicamente eran muy parecidos y podían pasar tal vez por familiares.

Era increíble como el mundo jugaba cuando menos se pensaba.

-¿Y bien?. Preguntó el desconocido quien miraba la hora en su reloj.

-Yo...claro, ayudaré en lo que pueda. Se decidió el de cabellos tricolor, avanzando hacia el auto descompuesto y tratando de sonreír como siempre lo hacía.

-Gracias. Dijo el desconocido, obsequiándole una sonrisa al más pequeño que le encendió levemente las mejillas.-Soy nuevo por aquí y en realidad no conozco nada en la ciudad.

-No te preocupes. Suele suceder. Asintió Yugi justificando.

-Te agradezco lo que haces. Discúlpame si te quito tu tiempo pero...

-No. En realidad no tengo nada que hacer.

El desconocido se sintió identificado rápidamente con el otro muchacho por lo que limpiándose de mejor manera la mano es cómo la extendió a un Yugi que revisaba el motor como quien mira una pintura abstracta a primera vista.

-Me llamo Atemu. Pero mis amigos me dicen Yami.

-Hola. Yo soy...Yugi.

Y ambos se estrecharon la mano con cordialidad, intuyendo que no sería la última vez que se verían.

Entre los dos había nacido una magia muy especial.

Continuará...

Primeramente una aclaración: Por algunas personas que me preguntan por Mokuba o si se han perdido, déjenme recordarles que estamos en FLASHBACK, en otras palabras, viendo el pasado de Seto y Joey. Por ese el pequeñín no ha salido y esa parte aun no se resuelve, todo esto hasta que el Falsh se termine. Yo les avisaré cuando suceda eso y perdón si es algo largo pero como les he dicho, de esto depende el presente de esta historia.

Por otro lado muchísimas gracias por todos sus lindos mensajes y comentarios. Me esfuerzo para lo esencial en la historia pero para quien me conoce...bueno, ya sabe como escribo y como hasta lo más insignificante es importante para mi '''

Espero actualizar muy pronto y ya saben cualquier cosa que deseen decirme o idea que quieran aportar, aquí estoy

Cuídense mucho y nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

KLF 


	16. Chapter 16

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Viejos conocidos**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

****

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** edificio continuaba exactamente igual a como lo recordaba.

Alto, lúgubre y con un montón de enigmas que solo su dueño conocía.

Se quitó las gafas de sol para poder admirar perfectamente bien la construcción, además el recordar no le hacía mal a nadie. Mucho menos cuando se encontraba por hacer una buena inversión.

Se dirigió entonces hacia el interior del edificio, topándose con rostros nuevos que le recibieron sonrientes.

-¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?. Le cuestionó una de las recepcionistas.

-Si. Vengo a ver al Señor Kaiba.

-¿Tiene cita?.

Negó con la cabeza, más su impecable y brillante sonrisa obró el "milagro" que buscaba.

-Creo que no será contratiempo. Suba por el ascensor y en el último piso su secretaria podrá darle mucha más información que yo.

-Muchas gracias.

Guiñando un ojo volvió a colocarse las caras gafas de marca y se introdujo en el casi vacío transporte donde sonrió a un par de muchachas del departamento administrativo.

Siempre había sido de la idea que una imagen lo podía absolutamente todo y tenía el privilegio de demostrarlo cuantas veces se lo pidieran.

Sus siempre pulcras vestimentas combinadas con su aire místico y occidental de su persona, formaban el cuadro perfecto de lo que siempre sabía correcto. No era que fuera presuntuoso, solamente era la verdad de la vida. Lo bueno se queda, lo malo se va.

El último piso lo recibió entonces y con paso calmo se acercó hasta el escritorio donde una atareada chica denegaba y respondía llamadas.

-Buenos días. Murmuró sonriente, esperando a que la mujer le prestara atención.

-Permítame un segundo por favor. Fue la respuesta de la muchacha, procurando poner en espera todo aquello que le impedía atender bien a aquel seguramente "cliente".-Ahora si¿en qué puedo servirle?.

-Qué eficiencia. Debería raptarla y llevármela a mi empresa.

Las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron. Un cumplido de esa magnitud resultaba bastante embarazoso para ella.

-Gracias, señor.

-De acuerdo, no seguiré adulándola. Pero tenga en cuenta de que es la verdad.

La muchacha asintió aguardando el motivo de aquella presencia.

-He venido a ver a su jefe.

-Lo lamento. El señor Kaiba no se encuentra en estos momentos.

-¿Qué no!. Pero él siempre está. No hay momento en que no se aparte de esta, su segunda casa. Inquirió el visitante con verdadera impresión.

-Lamento informarle esto, pero el señor desde hace unas semanas no viene más a la empresa por las mañanas.

-Vaya. Jamás pensé que este momento llegaría. Inquirió con cierta burla.

-Yo...

-¿Puede decirme en dónde se encuentra?.

-No puedo decirle eso. Lo siento.

-¿Con qué es muy grave el asunto?.

-No, solo que me tiene prohibido decir su paradero.

-Ese Kaiba, siempre ocultándose para no ser molestado. En verdad que no cambia.

El desconocido rió de buena manera y la chica intuyó entonces que no se trataba de una mala persona. Por ello y por la inmediata simpatía es que se arriesgo a perder su empleo.

-Yo...tal vez pueda darle esa información, señor.

-¿En verdad?. Se lo agradecería mucho. Soy...digamos que viejo conocido de su jefe.

La muchacha asintió y tomando papel y bolígrafo escribió rápidamente la dirección donde su jefe se encontraba en esos momentos.

-Espero que la información le sirva de algo.

El muchacho leyó el garabato y tuvo entonces que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no reír a carcajadas.

-¿Es en serio?. Indagó escéptico cosa que la secretaria afirmó.-No puedo creerlo. ¿Quién lo diría del señor Frío témpano antisocial?. Esto si que es nuevo.

Con un agradecimiento volvió a introducirse en el ascensor mientras que en la total soledad se permitió un par de carcajadas que lo desahogaron completamente.

-Esto es excelente. Me imagino la cara que pondrás al verme en...tú Universidad. Esto es lo mejor que he escuchado desde que supe que te habías salido con la tuya.

Una risita más y su plan de día se modificó inmediatamente. Ya deseaba estar en la Universidad para admirar, no, mejor dicho reírse del rostro que Kaiba pondría cuando lo mirara entrar en sus dominios "privados".

Yugi se recargó en una de las columnas de aquella habitación. La clase de danza que compartía con Tea había sido extenuante pero muy agradable, sin embargo no era el cansancio quien lo mantenía un poco suspendido del sueño y aferrado a él con terror.

Lo que comenzaba a sentir no podía ser posible, simplemente porque era una tontería que había nacido de unas pocas horas un par de días antes.

-Joey me esta contagiando de sus locuras. Murmuró, bebiendo un poco más de agua de la botella que sujetaba con su mano derecha.

-¿Te sucede algo Yugi?. Has estado muy pensativo durante la clase. Mencionó Tea, quien con sonrisa se acercaba a uno de sus mejores amigos.

-Nada, no es nada solo estoy un poco cansado, es todo.

-¿Seguro?. Hace días que te noto pensativo. Si es algo malo ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que desees.

-Gracias, pero no es nada.

Yugi agradecía a la muchacha por su amistad, sin embargo lo que le sucedía no podía contárselo a nadie que no pudiera comprenderlo un poco. Al menos no por el momento.

Simplemente lo veía todo como una locura estúpida que había llegado a su sistema sin ningún motivo en específico y lo peor era tal vez que jamás volvería a ver a esa locura.

Eso involuntariamente le sacó un cansino suspiro que Tea prefirió dejar como estaba.

-La clase terminó. Nos veremos pasado mañana. Gritó la profesora, que con su acento Ruso lucía bastante graciosa.

-Hey, ánimo. Vamos a cambiarnos y después a devorar algo de la cafetería. Yo invito. Guiño Tea con el afán de hacer sentir mejor a su bajito compañero.

Yugi agradeció con una media sonrisa. No tenía caso que continuara suspirando cual tonto. Animarse era todo lo que le faltaba y eso haría.

-Es extraño. Murmuró la chica veinte minutos después cuando ya salían del vestidor.

-¿Qué es extraño?.

-Que Joey no haya llegado a clases. Es algo muy extraño teniendo en cuenta que ama todo lo relacionado a la actuación.

El de cabello tricolor solo elevó los hombros. Él tenía una pequeña sospecha sobre aquella ausencia, pero tal y como venía haciendo desde siempre, procuró aparentar que no sabía nada.

Sin embargo y al doblar la esquina de uno de los edificios tuvo que detenerse de la pared para no caer de la impresión.

-¿Ocurre algo Yugi?.

El muchacho no escuchó a su compañera. Sin embargo sus ambarinos ojos fijos se encontraban sobre el cuerpo del chico que caminaba buscando algo en particular.

De un momento a otro su mundo se detuvo y con él el corazón que comenzó a bombear cada vez más despacio.

Sabía que estaba haciendo el ridículo frente a Tea, aun más frente a si mismo. Sin embargo cuando alguien causa una muy grande impresión sobre otra persona, es difícil que esta se vaya así como así.

-Yugi...Yugi...¡YU—GI!. Gritó la castaña, logrando así sacar al chico bajito de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Dime?.

-¿Pero qué te está ocurriendo Yugi?. Y no me digas que nada porque ya no te lo creo. ¿Qué demonios ocurre contigo?. Preguntó la muchacha, quien se veía realmente furiosa.

-Yo...yo...

Sin embargo no fue capaz de pronunciar ni una palabra pues la persona a quien tan fijamente miraba se estaba aproximando a ellos.

El nerviosismo se incremento dentro del sistema del chico bajito y ante la posibilidad de hacer alguna tontería, su última y rápida acción fue la de tomar la mano de la muchacha que lo reñía y correr despavoridamente hasta la cafetería.

Resultaba ciertamente un cobarde, pero con la gama de sensaciones que comenzaba a experimentar, todo podía catalogarse hasta cierto punto como aceptable.

-Ahora si Yugi. Te haré una cita con el consejero escolar y mas te vale asistir.

Sin embargo el aludido no atendió al resto de la oración pues más preocupado estaba en averiguar que no lo habían seguido o visto, que realmente de las palabras de su amiga.

-"¿Por qué me suceden estas cosas a mi?. ¿Qué me está ocurriendo?. Vamos Yugi, tan solo fue...un maldito auto".

Y su mente continuó riñéndole aunque su corazón no dejó de latir en ningún momento.

Algo le ocurría y ese algo le causaba un horrible terror.

Mientras tanto el muchacho de quien Yugi había escapado se encontraba mirando a su alrededor aquel peculiar ambiente Universitario.

Hacía bastante tiempo que se había alejado de escenarios como aquel y mirarlos nuevamente le causó cierta incertidumbre.

Sin embargo todo era bueno. Más que bueno y aun era tiempo en que no creía que el genio más grande de todo Japón se encontrara estudiando precisamente en un lugar donde había "personas".

Sus labios ensancharon una sonrisa. Mitad burla, mitad ironía y sin perdida de tiempo entonces comenzó a buscar información.

Sabía que preguntar por el empresario sería tarea sencilla. Un hombre como el castaño era fácilmente reconocido y ubicado, aun más cuando el muchacho no lo deseaba.

Él aun no comprendía como habiendo tenido una excepcional educación en casa, Kaiba buscaba lo que seguramente de sobra conocía, en aulas de una escuela pública.

Aquello en verdad debía tener un doble filo y él estaba dispuesto a indagarlo todo aunque le costara una eternidad.

Sin poder esperar más es como cuestionó sobre el paradero del muchacho que buscaba.

-Discúlpame¿conoces a Seto Kaiba?.

El muchacho de mirada castaña asintió, esperando el resto de la interrogación.

-¿Sabes en dónde puedo encontrarlo?.

El chico meditó un poco la pregunta. Era muy difícil e improbable que nadie conociera algo sobre el aludido.

Sin embargo cuando el chico deseaba ocultarse, ni las aves podían dar con su existencia.

-Creo, sino me equivoco, que se encontraba en la cafetería hace cinco minutos.

-¿Si?. ¿En dónde queda?.

El muchacho le señaló una dirección que gustosamente agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Esto va a ser muy divertido.

De nuevo la sonrisa en sus labios y otra vez la imagen de un par de azules pupilas estoicas, fulminándolo.

Era un cuadro que no podía perderse. Aunque sirviera un poco para la diversión sádica de su persona.

Con el mismo paso despreocupado guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y avanzó, mirando el panorama y los cuchicheos que se dirigían a su persona.

Sin embargo lo que más llamó su atención con poderosa descarga fue el enorme edificio rezagado que encontró no muy lejos de su sitio.

Era solo un espacio de construcción, una obra de arquitectura cualquiera o un edificio. Como quiera que pudiera describírsele para él fue el comienzo de algo verdaderamente emotivo y su razón principal por la que después de tantos años había regresado a Japón.

-Tal vez este sea el sitio adecuado para encontrar lo que busco.

Con una última mirada a la estructura caminó un poco más aprisa, procurando plantear perfectamente los puntos que después de las usuales "cortesías" que Kaiba le daría, él expondría.

El lugar entonces resultó ser común y corriente, pero bastante espacioso para los inquilinos momentáneos que se congregaban ahí.

Con la astuta mirada inspeccionó rápidamente el lugar, encontrando a su persona indicada en la mesa más apartada, trabajando como siempre en su inseparable computador.

Tras sonreír un poco caminó a su encuentro o al menos lo haría después de su rápida escala.

-Nos volvemos a topar. Mencionó, deteniéndose al lado de un chico que le resultó conocido.

Fue entonces cuando Yugi, aliviado de haber escapado de lo que fuera que sintiera, experimentó un profundo escalofrió recorrerle la columna vertebral.

No podía clasificarlo como terrible, sin embargo si desconcertante.

-Yami. Susurró el más bajito cuando el muchacho a su lado posó una mano en su hombro.

-Vaya, recuerdas mi nombre. Que bien.

-Cla...claro. ¿Por qué no lo recordaría?. Indagó el chico bajito, admirando las turquesas del muchacho sonriente.

-Solo fue una pregunta. Me habría en verdad sentido muy triste si me hubieras olvidado tan pronto.

Y eso significó que el alterado corazón de Yugi comenzara a latir más deprisa, causándole un leve sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido para los presentes.

-Oh, pero qué desconsiderado. Yo presentándome así y tú con tu novia.

-No soy...

-No es mi novia. Interrumpió Yugi a su amiga, provocando que la sonrisa de Yami se incrementara.

-¿Ah no?. ¿Entonces...amiga?.

-Si, eso solamente. Volvió a asentir el bajito, percibiendo el apretón en su hombro.

-Me alegra saberlo. Susurró el más alto muy cerca del oído de Yugi.

-¿En...verdad?. Cuestionó con bastante turbación el otro, algo que no pasó desapercibido ni por el recién llegado ni por Tea, quien seguía con sumo interés aquella "charla".

-Aja. ¿Así que aquí estudias?. Que pequeño es el mundo. No solo te encuentro cuando más necesitaba ayuda, sino que ahora también me topo contigo. ¿No crees que el destino nos esta jugando una pequeña trampita?.

-No lo se. Tartamudeó el más pequeño, temblando de pies a cabeza por aquel acercamiento.

-Pues yo creo que si.

Y Yugi sufrió un repentino shock cuando Yami le besó levemente en la mejilla y después se separó de él.

-Ahora que se en dónde encontrarte, te veré después. Mucho gusto en conocerte amiga de Yugi.

Yami se alejó de la mesa guiñándole un ojo a la castaña quien después de sonreírle a aquel extraño sujeto se viró para admirar la roja faz de su amigo.

-¿Con que no me sucede nada, he?. Yugi, tú y yo tenemos que hablar largamente.

-¿Nosotros?. ¿De qué?.

Tea bufó exasperada.

-¿De qué?. ¿Llamas a ese atractivo chico un "de qué"?. En verdad que si no tuvieras un letrero enfrente que dijera Comida, no darías con ella.

Yugi no supo a que se refería Tea con todo eso, solo podía sentir a su corazón calmarse tan solo un poco.

En verdad el mundo era muy pequeño y aunque él había huido de Yami al mirarlo de lejos, el destino se obstinaba en reunirlos.

Tal vez estaba siendo demasiado fantaseóso o radical, pero de que comenzaba a experimentar cosas que no debía sentir, lo hacía. Por ello y meditándolo mejor nada podía arrancarle el fabuloso recuerdo de hacía unos días.

Después de que el motor del auto de Yami lograra funcionar, este había invitado al más pequeño a cenar.

Yugi con bastante pena había denegado la oferta, sin embargo el muchacho de sonrisa y porte encantador le había prohibido un No como respuesta.

Así pues durante unas horas había podido captar la activa personalidad del extranjero, así como también los bellos ojos que poseía. Combinación perfecta para su ronca y varonil voz.

Sin darse cuenta entonces Yugi supo, cuando un par de días después se levantaba por las mañanas pensando en el extranjero, que comenzaba a sentir cosas que no debía.

Por una parte porque Yami era un desconocido amable que solo le había pagado el favor por ayudarle con su auto.

Y en segunda, porque solo lo había visto una vez y nunca más lo volvería a hacer.

Una contradicción enorme que pese a todo no pudo resistir.

Ahora, en ese momento las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente y lo que había podido ser solo un recuerdo pasajero de un "lo conocí", se convertía en una expectativa que lo atemorizaba y gustaba a la vez.

¿Por qué la vida era tan complicada?.

Era la cuestión que se hacía mentalmente mientras Tea parloteaba no sabía qué cosas y de reojo miraba a Yami caminar hasta las mesas del fondo.

Seto maquinaba la manera más eficaz de despedir a su junta directiva.

Esos hombres le estaban causando verdaderos dolores de cabeza y lo malo era que no podía despedirlos así como así.

Debía encontrar una solución eficaz a todo eso, antes de que su hermano Noa pagara consecuencias que no le atañían.

-Esto pasa cuando la elección no ha sido competente. Murmuró, maldiciendo una vez más a su padre muerto.

Sin embargo y abstraído en su mundo no se había percatado de la persona que sonriente se detenía frente a él.

-Veo que no cambias. Siempre tan metido en tus asuntos que el mundo puede bien girar sin ti.

Aquella voz fue el retroceso perfecto a un pasado no muy lejano, sin embargo cinco años era un lapsus considerable que solo le provocó fruncir aun más el entrecejo, gruñir algo inteligible y alzar la azul mirada.

-Debí suponer que no te quedarías quieto en un solo lugar, Atemu.

El aludido asintió, sentándose al lado del ojiazul sin que este se lo pidiera.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos y sigues igual.

-Lo mismo digo, no cambias en nada.

Kaiba no le sostuvo la mirada a su nuevo acompañante. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer como para detenerse ha realizar insignificancias.

-Tan buen anfitrión como siempre. ¿No vas a preguntarme qué es lo que hago precisamente aquí, a tú lado y después de cinco años de no vernos?.

-¿Para qué?. Lo más seguro es que vengas por negocios.

Yami rió. No por nada Seto era un genio y aunque bien las circunstancias diferían un poco, le dio la razón a su viejo conocido.

-Muy inteligente. Sobre todo viniendo de alguien que lo es.

-Ahórrate tus adulaciones. No caí en ellas hace años y no lo haré ahora tampoco.

-Tu excesiva confianza me daña. ¿Aun sigues con la obsesiva idea de ser el mejor del mundo?.

-Por supuesto. Asintió Kaiba sin dejar de teclear.-Qué tú hayas decidido abdicar de tus obligaciones dentro de las finanzas, no significa que yo si.

-Aja. Aun recuerdo tu maldita mantra: "Seré mejor que Tú Atemu. Seré el número uno y nadie me superará". Y después reías sádicamente. Dime¿aun lo sigues haciendo?.

Seto gruñó, odiaba que lo interrumpieran cuando trabajaba.

-Por lo visto no. Asintió Yami, reclinándose sobre su asiento.-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Kaiba?

-Eso no es tema de tú incumbencia.

-No, pero quiero saber. Al menos se cortés con los viejos camaradas.

-Tú y yo jamás fuimos camaradas Atemu. Fuimos rivales de mente y acciones. Qué tú te hayas retirado para jugar al "empresario" no me incumbe a mi. Te superé y ahora soy el mejor de todos, qué no se te olvide.

El muchacho de cabellos coloridos en punta sonrió de lado.

Por supuesto que Kaiba era el mejor, pero jamás se lo diría.

-¿Te importa si nos retiramos a un lugar menos bullicioso?. Deseo conversar contigo y recordar buenos tiempo.

-Si es algo importante, haz una cita. No tengo tiempo para más.

-Tan gracioso como siempre Kaiba. Te veré en tú oficina por la tarde. Mientras tanto te dejaré que continúes con tus ideas locas de "Universitario". Nos vemos.

Si bien Kaiba no respondió Yami lo tomó todo como acordado, por ello se incorporó de su silla y emprendió la retirada. No sin guiñarle un ojo a un Yugi que volvió a sonrojarse con violenta.

-Curioso muchacho. Susurró Yami tras salir de la cafetería y dirigirse a su auto.

Tenía bastantes cosas que hacer y muchas ideas que desplegar.

Cuando Seto se sintió solo se atrevió a expulsar aire y a comprimir las manos.

Odiaba cuando las personas lo sorprendían o cuando el pasado se juntaba con su presente.

De todas las personas del mundo había tenido que ser precisamente Yami quien regresara.

Obviamente por placer no era, así que algún negocio importante tendría el muchacho entre manos para ir a buscarlo a la Universidad y no esperarlo en KC.

-Los idiotas siempre serán idiotas. Murmuró y sin más continuó con su trabajo. Ya más tarde se enteraría de lo que Atemu-Yami había ido a buscar nuevamente al Japón.

Noa volvió a mirar muy de cerca la tubería y terminó por convencerse entonces de que lo que se habían dicho era verdad.

Aquel tubo era demasiado viejo y se necesitaba otro con urgencia sino se quería la Cocina inundada.

-¿Quiere que haga algo al respecto?.

Cuestionó el mayordomo, quien había acompañado a su jefe hasta ahí.

-Renueva la tubería. Ese muchacho tenía razón. Apenas y creo que el lava platos no se hubiera desmoronado antes.

El hombre asintió a las palabras de su señor y de inmediato se encaminó al teléfono para hacer lo necesario.

Por otra parte Noa salió de la cocina, pensando aun en el muchacho que acababa de irse de su casa.

Desde muy temprano había sido llamado un plomero que solucionaría la fuga dentro de la cocina. Sin embargo y como desde hacía unos días no había estado de humor para nada por lo que ordenando a su mayordomo llevara al plomero al despacho cuando finalizara su labor, había pensado durante largos minutos sobre su persona, sus sueños frustrados y el futuro tan incierto y malo que le esperaba.

Sin embargo tenía que reconocer que de todas las imágenes formadas en su cabeza hacia el plomero, ninguna llegó a la mitad siquiera de lo que miró cuando la hora de pagar había llegado.

Se trataba de un muchacho de su edad, tal vez, que con experiencia y seguridad le había hablado sobre su problema y la limitante que había existido para no solucionarlo por completo.

Gozaburo siempre le había exhortado a no detenerse ante nada y realizarlo todo con el mejor de los resultados. Por eso había interrogado al chico que con total firmeza había respondido.

Quedando entonces su curiosidad nata, en cuanto el muchacho rubio se hubo retirado constató sus palabras, quedando maravillado del chico de ojos castaños que parecía muy sabio pese a su edad.

-Algunas personas no necesitan de la edad para saber mucho y ese chico en especial, si que sabe.

Sonrió, no sabía si por haber descubierto algo brillante o por el ánimo verdadero que aquel chico le había dado antes de salir.

Si, un día él también había sido como el rubio. Dinámico, curioso, sensitivo y libre, pero lo que le ocurrió había marcado su existencia para siempre, dejándolo en un estado fluctuante entre la depresión y la realidad.

-Él tiene razón, no debo darme por vencido. Siempre he hecho lo que he deseado y esta vez no será la excepción.

Con el ánimo extrañamente renovado por un total desconocido es como rodó su silla hasta la sala donde aguardó a la persona que lo ayudaría a seguir con su plan para Seto.

En otro ser humano no podía confiar tan ciega y totalmente, por lo que en cuanto se presentó ante él sonrió verdaderamente.

-Es un gusto volver a verle, señor Noa.

-Hola Ed. ¿Cómo estuvieron tus vacaciones?.

-Perfectamente, señor. Le agradezco que pregunte.

El peliazul asintió. Ed era el guardaespaldas más fiel que los Kaiba tenían. No solo porque mostraba su lealtad siempre, sino porque era además un excelente confidente en quien verdaderamente se podía confiar.

Jamás olvidaría el acto heroico que había realizado para salvar a su hermano. Estaba ciertamente en deuda con el fornido pero buen hombre.

-Lamento si se han acortado.

-Descuide, para mi un mes fue más que suficiente. En realidad, mucho tiempo libre.

Noa sonrió, invitando al guardaespaldas a sentarse junto a él.

Ed había sido enviado por Seto de vacaciones. El pobre hombre trabajaba más que toda la seguridad junta y era necesario que tan leal elemento no fuera a enfermar seriamente por la carga de trabajo.

Por ello y sin problemas se dictaminó un pequeño receso para el hombre, quien arribaba de las Islas Canarias con un bello bronceado y más animoso que nunca.

-¿En qué puedo servirle, señor?. Me ha mencionado por correo electrónico que es algo serio.

-Y lo es. Quiero que me ayudes con Seto.

-¿Le ocurre algo malo al señor?.

Noa constató el desinteresado afecto del hombre, por lo que negando sonrió un poco.

En verdad Ed era digno de confianza.

-No, pero quiero hacer algo por él. Algo que lo ayude a salir de una vez por todas de su ensimismamiento.

Ed asintió. Su amo Noa tenía siempre muy buenas ideas, pero sobre todo sentimientos muy nobles para con su hermano frío.

Sin duda su idea era algo que beneficiaría al millonario, sobre todo después de enterarse de que había decidido ir a la Universidad.

Noticia que se había infiltrado de a poco en los medios y en esos momentos era la sensación.

Gracias que el ojiazul no se había enterado, de lo contrario y probablemente habría ya mandado a prisión a varios reporteros.

-¿Y qué es precisamente eso en lo que quiere que le ayude?.

Noa sonrió ampliamente, sin embargo habló con cautela.

-No es gran cosa tal vez, pero siento que esto puede ser el principio de su independencia.

-¿De su independencia?.

-Si. Asintió el peliazul con emoción.-Una independencia que podría darle a Seto todo lo que yo busco para él.

Ed no comprendía muy bien pero si aquella idea era lógica y perfecta para el muchacho, él entonces la aceptaba.

Seto Kaiba podía ser un joven genio, pero su carácter, obligaciones y responsabilidades lo mantenían demasiado atado, haciéndole olvidar las cosas bonitas de la vida.

Muy probablemente Noa pensaba similar y debido al ferviente amor y admiración que el menor de los Kaiba sentía por el mayor, era obvio todo aquel plan.

-Haré lo que esté en mis manos, señor.

-Gracias. En nadie más puedo confiar esta tarea.

Y el resto de la tarde Noa le comunicó al guardaespaldas su idea y por supuesto, lo que él tenía que hacer para que las cosas salieran perfectas.

Joey miraba atentamente hacia la puerta por donde se suponía su Touma salía todos los días.

En realidad no recordaba que cosa estudiaba su adoración, pero fuera lo que fuera debía ser algo interesante y que al castaño de ojos verdes le gustaba.

Lo único importante para él era mirar el rostro sonriente del ojiverde y sobre todo, permanecer a su lado.

Aquel día había tenido que ir a trabajar y alejarse de su...amante.

Su jefe le había advertido ya que si faltaba un solo día más a su empleo lo despediría.

Sin duda necesitaba el dinero que era su ingreso y aunque no le servía de mucho al menos lo sostenía con vida.

Así pues se había encontrado con la sorpresa de que iría a una de las zonas ricas. A una residencia de magnates.

Su emoción había sido mucha y a la vez enigmática. Una de sus fantasías había sido siempre mirar una de esas casas de cerca, para comprobar si todo lo que de niño leía en los cuentos era realidad.

Su asombro fue mucho mayor al comprobar que tal vez las paredes no estaban forradas de oro o de plata, pero había mirado riquezas muy grandes, así como objetos valiosísimos que procuró no romper.

Por ello se encontraba emocionado y deseaba compartir ese sentimiento con su persona especial.

Había pasado toda la mañana trabajando y recompensando sus "pequeñas vacaciones", por tal razón había faltado a clases y no se arrepentía.

Había tenido buenas encomiendas ese día, pero la que siempre recordaría sería la casa de ese chico en silla de ruedas. Su mirada tan...triste y llena de resentimiento a la vez le causó cierta ternura y hasta un poco de miedo.

Ojos tan bonitos como los de ese chico no tenían porque sumergirse en la desesperanza cuando evidentemente tenía mucho por hacer en la vida.

Sin embargo eso había pasado pronto o al menos así lo creía.

Aun continuaba preguntándose en dónde había mirado esos mismos sentimientos con anterioridad.

Una mirada con sentimientos diversos era lo que su imaginación formaba, sin embargo jamás admitiría la identidad de esa persona.

Parpadeó al salir de su ensoñación. Los chicos del edificio comenzaban a salir y con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora trató de ubicar al objeto de su afecto, no logrando mirarlo por más esfuerzo que efectuó.

-Disculpa. Llamó el rubio a una chica que caminaba en solitario.

-¿Si?.

-¿Conoces a Touma Itashi?.

-Si. Vamos juntos a varias clases. ¿Por qué?.

-Es que...

Era riesgoso comunicar algo más, por eso y con risa nerviosa continuó hablando antes de que la chica se desesperara.

-Yo...soy su amigo y lo estoy buscando. Solo quería saber si lo has visto.

La muchacha negó provocando que las facciones de Joey se volvieran tristes.

-Oh, no es verdad. Mencionó la chica cuando ya se alejaba.-Hace como dos horas pidió permiso para ir a la biblioteca. Tal vez ahí puedas encontrarlo.

-¿De verdad?. Ansió el rubio con un brillo especial en los ojos.

-No se si aun esté ahí, pero nada pierdes con buscar¿o si?.

El chico asintió, agradeciendo la ayuda y corriendo prácticamente hasta el edificio biblioteca, donde desesperadamente comenzó a indagar con la mirada.

Sin embargo a los diez minutos de infructuosa búsqueda se dio por vencido, sabiendo que si Touma había estado ahí obviamente ya no estaba.

-Yo y mi suerte. Suspiró, recargándose en el mostrador del lugar.

-Si va a solicitar un ejemplar, será mejor que lo haga. Sino, retírese Señor Wheeler.

-Lo siento señora Haru. Se excusó el rubio con la bibliotecaria. Una mujer de edad bastante sabia.

-¿Qué le trae por aquí en horas inadecuadas para usted?. Indagó la mujer, tratando de arreglar unas cuantas fichas de libros.

-Estoy buscando a una persona. ¿No la ha visto?.

La mujer enarcó una ceja y Joey sonrió apenado cuando se percató de lo que había dicho.

-Veo muchas personas todos los días y a cada momento, Señor Wheeler. Trate de ser más específico.

-Lo lamento. Se excusó el rubio tras apoyar los codos sobre el mostrador.-Es un chico alto, fornido, castaño y de ojos verdes. Se llama Touma. Suspiró él, como si tal descripción fuera la mejor del Universo.

-Conozco a muchos Touma, señor Wheeler. Tenga en cuenta que esto es una biblioteca y manejamos cantidades enormes de información.

-¿Itashi?. Preguntó aun con pena.

-Mmm. Meditó la mujer tras dar clic en su computador.-Si, esta tarde estuvo aquí. Se ha llevado...no, no se llevó nada pero si consultó unos cuantos libros.

Joey sonrió. Su Touma era una persona muy inteligente y lo alabó por ello.

-¿No sabe si tiene mucho que se fue?.

-Presto, verifico, busco y espero los libros de regreso, señor Wheeler. Si hubiera querido ser portera. Créame. No estaría aquí.

-Yo...

-Si, tiene mucho que se fue. Solo estuvo alrededor de media hora. Tiene suerte. Suspiró la mujer tecleando algunas cosas.-De que mire quien entra y sale de aquí.

Joey habría besado a la mujer, sin embargo su dura mirada lo detuvo.

-Por cierto, señor Wheeler, aun no me ha traído el libro que le presté el mes pasado.

¿Tiene una idea del total de su deuda acumulada?.

-Lo siento. No he tenido tiempo de traerlo. ¿No podría hacer una excepción?. Soy su cliente más amado.

La mujer bufó y volvió a teclear.

-Tiene suerte de que la administración no revise el sistema. Si les rindiera informe sobre todo lo que le he perdonado, ya estaría para siempre endeudado con la institución.

Joey asintió y agradeciendo con efusividad salió del edificio.

Tenía motivos para conocer a la bibliotecaria más veterana del lugar.

Su pasión por el teatro era la clave.

La mujer lo había mirado un día buscando con desesperación el libro de una tarea y sin quererlo siquiera había terminado llevándose a casa tres obras completas de los autores más famosos que había mirado en clase.

Podía decirse que el rubio no era muy afecto a la lectura, pero cuando se trataban de obras las circunstancias cambiaban totalmente.

Por ello era la cierta camaradería entre la dama y él.

Sin tardanza entonces volvió a caminar en derredor del edificio y entre unos cuantos, con la finalidad de buscar a su Touma. Sin embargo y evidentemente no lo consiguió, quedando al final exhausto y muy hambriento.

-Creo que buscaré a Yugi. Tal vez me invite a comer a su casa.

Sin embargo la vaga y oculta idea de que algo pasaría no le dejó el pecho.

Era una sensación agobiante, como aquel quien tiene una angustia clavada en el corazón.

Tal vez no era nada grave, de hecho desde hacía días que su hermana enferma le aseguraba estaba bien, por lo tanto ella no podía ser.

Tal vez solo estaba exagerando o imaginando, sin embargo muy dentro de él sabía que no era la primera vez que experimentaba todo aquello y casualidad o no se presentaba siempre que "regresaba" con Touma.

-Esta vez no. Por favor. Esta vez no. Rogó, sabiendo que tal vez pensaba de más.

Seto denegó el paso a Yami, sin embargo el muchacho terminó saliéndose con la suya y adentrándose en su despacho como quien entra en su propia casa.

-Al parecer nada aquí adentro ha cambiado. Todo sigue tan austero como siempre.

-SI viniste solo a eso, te habría ahorrado el viaje enviándote una fotografía. Masculló el castaño sin separar su vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

-Tan gracioso como siempre. Eso es lo que me gusta de ti.

Yami se sentó sin elegancia frente a Kaiba y tras unos segundos aguardó a que el otro le atendiera.

Seto no tenía tiempo de reencontrarse con el pasado, sin embargo y evidentemente este no se iría sin al menos una solución al problema o asunto que lo llevaba con él.

A pesar de las diferencias Atemu-Yami era un chico astuto cuya mente tal vez no tan brillante como la suya, maquinaba buenos planes e ideas fructíferas.

Así pues se permitió un segundo de paz. O lo hizo al menos así porque de otra manera Yami no se iría jamás.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-¿No vas a preguntarme el cómo he estado?.

La gélida mirada azul lo dijo todo, por eso Yami suspiró y de inmediato endureció sus facciones.

Nunca había sido muy expresivo o incluso alborotador, sin embargo sabía divertirse entre amigos, valorar a una persona y pensar en otras cosas que no fueran trabajo.

Esa era la diferencia real entre el alguna vez su rival mas acérrimo, y él.

-Como sabrás, hace años que dejé el mundo de las finanzas para comenzar mis propias ideas de negociaciones.

Seto asintió. Estaba enterado de eso y de más. Pero era mejor que Yami hablara a ser él quien moviera un músculo facial.

-He de decirte que la adrenalina de saberte mi segundo en el área de idealización, planeación y demanda de acciones era lo que me bastaba para continuar en la cima. Sin embargo mi tiempo pasó y te cedí el lugar.

-Tan considerado como siempre. Yo más bien creo que te cansaste de actuar según las reglas de tú padre.

Yami no mencionó palabra alguna pero el ojiazul supo que había dado en el blanco.

El muchacho de porte distinguido y de cabellos estrambóticos provenía de una pomposa familia egipcia, cuyo líder era el padre del muchacho que el castaño tenía frente a sí.

El hombre era un astuto inversionista de la banca, dónde Gozaburo alguna vez le había encargado tareas que él efectuaba con parsimoniosa perfección.

Sin embargo Kaiba jamás había soportado la competencia y al saber a alguien mejor en un terreno que él estaba seguro manejaba a la perfección, le había hecho caer en la obsesión de arrancarle a Yami el título de mejor en su área inversionista.

Había sido un camino duro y lleno de reclamos por parte de su padre, pero al final todo había valido la pena. Él había destronado a Atemu y era el mejor.

Así continuaba siendo solo por afición pero recordar las viejas rivalidades solo le hacían saber que de un momento a otro podían surgir otras y con el mismo contrincante.

Yami era astuto y aunque millonario que no necesitaba trabajar, lo hacía con el solo fin de pasar el tiempo.

Eso seguramente había sido el por qué se había retirado de las finanzas.

-¿Y?. Indagó con exasperación el castaño. Había ya recordado de más.

-Nada. Solo estaba pensando el cómo plantearte la situación que me trae a Japón.

-¿Me incumbe a mi?.

-Si me apoyas, si.

-Entonces...

-Antes de que te niegues como siempre. Déjame exponerte mi punto.

Kaiba no tenía ni el tiempo ni deseo de escuchar a Atemu, sin embargo asintió solo por cansancio.

Lo que tuviera el egipcio que decirle o no lo tenía sin cuidado. Él era el mejor en todo y cualquier idea de quinta no lo perjudicaría.

Yami supo entonces que sería muy difícil lograr que Kaiba le ayudara un poco en su idea, sin embargo de eso dependía su total autonomía.

-Como sabrás mi padre aun continua con el negocio de la familia, mientras yo...inicie el propio.

-Esa es una novedad. ¿Y vas a dejarla en cuanto te aburras?.

-No. Esta vez no. Negó el invitado con el entrecejo fruncido.- Atrás quedan ya mis días de testarudo adolescente, Kaiba. Ahora soy diferente.

-¿Y por eso volviste a Japón solo para informármelo?. Que considerado eres.

Yami bufó, sin embargo Seto tenía razón. Sus antecedentes no eran muy buenos.

En su tiempo de "rivalidad" los padres de ambos adolescentes, en ese entonces, habían decidido compartir un par de negocios y por consiguiente presentar a sus vástagos, los cuales no habían congeniado nada bien.

Desde el principio Atemu se esforzaba por hacer rabiar a Kaiba en sus propios terrenos y aunque el egipcio sabía que jamás ganaría sobre la inteligencia del castaño, le gustaba mirarlo enfadar por cualquier motivo.

Al término de aquellos lazos, Yami había advertido que jamás regresaría a Japón. Sin embargo algún motivo poderoso debía tener entre manos como para haber roto la palabra que consideraba sagrada.

-Iré al grano entonces. Anunció el extranjero tras suspirar.-Mi padre piensa dejarle toda la fortuna al idiota de mi medio hermano y eso yo no puedo permitirlo.

Cuando deserté de las empresas de la familia él se enfadó y me advirtió que no volvería a ser digno de su confianza hasta que le demostrara que podía valerme por mi mismo.

-Hasta que el juguetero puso al juguete en su lugar. Siseó el castaño, ganándose una dura mirada que no le importó.

-Durante estos cinco años. Continuó Atemu ignorando a Kaiba.-He cumplido con mis cometidos y le he demostrado que en los terrenos que él me educó soy perfectamente capaz de hacerlo todo.

-¿Pero?. Exclamó el ojiazul al reclinarse en su asiento y mirar medio aburrido al egipcio.

-Me puso una condición para no desheredarme.

-Y tú claro, quieres que eso no suceda porque te mueres de hambre¿verdad?.

-No. Porque el estúpido de mi hermanastro no se merece ni una sola moneda. Él jamás ha hecho nada, nada y yo en cambio...

-Si, si, disputas familiares en donde deben estar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres entonces?.

Yami bufó. Había olvidado lo exasperante que era charlar con un Seto iónico, sin embargo era el único que podía ayudarlo.

-Me pidió una prueba más de que podía salir de cualquier cosa y dilema con éxito.

-¿Qué te ordenó entonces?.

-Que...que...

Kaiba enarcó una ceja en señal de molestia. Si Atemu no terminaba pronto su cacareo, él lo haría.

-Que...propusiera una obra de teatro con el mejor guión y actores de Japón.

Y Seto Kaiba quien jamás reía, en ese momento lo hizo porque lo que había escuchado había sido simplemente lo más ridículo del mundo.

-¿Tú, productor de una obra teatral?. ¿Qué víbora ponzoñosa le ha picado a tú padre?.

-Es exactamente lo que le dije y por consecuencia me dio el lapso de cinco meses para hacerlo. Murmuró el egipcio, causando aun más risa en el famoso millonario.

Yami sabía que lo que exponía era total y rotundamente ridículo, pero para alguien con su orgullo, aunque no se evidenciara demasiado, era denigrante que su padre tratara de quitarle lo que por derecho era suyo para cedérselo a un desobligado como su hermanastro.

No tenía sentido, mucho menos cuando su padre sabía que él no tenía ni pizca de experiencia en el terreno de la producción de espectáculos. Estaba perdido y su única ayuda era el sujeto que estaba riéndose de su maldita suerte.

-Ya cállate. No es gracioso. Susurró enfadado, dejando ver la seriedad de la que en ocasiones era presa.

-No, estoy disfrutando esto como nada en la vida. Inquirió Kaiba y era verdad. Más burla que verdad.

Unos momentos pasaron para que estoico millonario reanudara su compostura por lo que al finalizar solo miró a Yami atentamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada, que estoy esperando para saber cómo vas a salir de todo esto.

-¿Yo?. Por eso vine a pedirte tu...

-¿Ayuda?.

-Colaboración. Bufó Atemu. Jamás diría esa palabra hacia Kaba en voz alta.

-Pues no veo en que pueda yo "colaborar" contigo.

-Si, hay mucho. Como en contactar personas, buscar actores. Tú eres el dueño del mundo Kaiba. Con tan solo chasquear los dedos lo tienes todo en bandeja de plata. Debo tener listo toda esta tontería en menos de cinco meses o sino...

-Es tentadora la idea de verte perder ante la supremacía de tú padre, la cual tú, inútil dependiente y mimado jamás terminarás por superar.

Yami friccionó sus manos y frunció el entrecejo.

-Sin embargo ya te he superado, Atemu y lo demás no me importa.

-¿Eso quiere decir que vas a...?

-Considerarlo. Advirtió el genio de inmediato.- Así que no te confíes y es mejor que comiences a elaborar tú plan de salvación de una vez.

-Pero...pero yo no conozco a...

-Empieza como todo el mundo, desde cero y si aun te queda algo de cerebro, creo que ya te haz propuesto varias alternativas que pueden resultar convenientes para ti.

Sabiendo como es tú padre no hace falta hacer demasiado. Solo una simple pantalla para que tú recuperes su confianza y dinero.

Así pues que tengas ideas prontas, Atemu.

El egipcio supo que la entrevista había finalizado y no habiendo más que hacer en ese lugar es como salió de la habitación.

Kaiba era sádico y maldito. Sin embargo le había dicho que consideraría su problema. Una pequeña luz entre tanta desesperación.

Si, ya tenía un planteamiento indefinido, pero con Kaiba de respaldo más pronto de lo que esperaba tendría de nuevo su dinero, la confianza ciega de su padre, y su libertad para volver a hacer lo que fuera con su vida y negocios.

-Tienes que ayudarme, Kaiba. Susurró, abordando su auto y conduciendo a la zona hotelera en dónde él viviría por el resto de esos meses o al menos hasta que mirara algún sitio mejor.

Una faena comenzaba, una que el destino también se encargaría de tocar.

Continuará...

Me tomé un tiempo para reflexionar en ciertas cosas y llegue a la conclusión de que hago esto por mi y por ciertas cosas personales.

Lamento mucho si esta historia no llena todas sus expectativas pero hago lo que puedo y de todo corazón.

Así pues agradezco su atención, paciencia y comprensión, sobre todo a aquellas personas que me han servido de infinito apoyo en momentos tensos de mi vida.

Por ahora es todo lo que puedo decir.

Un grato abrazo a todos y espero que mis compromisos me permitan verlos pronto, su amiga:

KLF 


	17. Chapter 17

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Atrapados**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

****

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

****

**Lugar:** Japón

****

**FEEDBACK:** arribó como siempre tarde a clase y no porque ese día se hubiera detenido en el teatro de la Universidad, sino porque el transporte que lo llevaba hasta la escuela lo había dejado y él, atleta por necesidad, había corrido cinco manzanas hasta que el despiadado conductor quiso detenerse y permitirle abordar.

Eso era lo repudiado de no tener un medio mejor de transporte.

Pero así había sido toda su vida y a esas alturas no iba a quejarse.

Más sin embargo, cuando ya intentaba recordar si la excusa de: "Estaba haciendo tarea" ya la había mencionado lo suficiente, se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros de clases se encontraban afuera del aula y en medio de una algarabía que no recordaba pudiera existir a esa hora.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Cuestionó al ubicar a su pequeño y mejor amigo.

-Hey, hola. Saludó Yugi con sonrisa brillante en los labios.-Al parecer te has perdido de varias noticias.

-Eso parece. Asintió Joey, observando a Miranda Parris efectuar su clásica pose de: "damisela en desgracia".-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?. Jamás había visto tanta emoción desde que nos dijeron que nos llevarían a ver una obra de teatro a la ciudad y después se canceló.

Yugi asintió y despidiéndose de un par de compañeros le indicó al rubio que se alejaran un poco de aquel alboroto.

-Deberías de ausentarte menos, Joey. Ayer ni siquiera te apareciste por aquí. Lo retó el de cabello tricolor, sabiendo que tenía derecho ha reclamar.

-Lo sé y lo lamento. Planeaba buscarte pero a ultima hora me dio sueño y me quedé en casa. Se excusó el rubio, rascando su cabeza en forma graciosa.

-Eso no justifica tu inasistencia. Aclaró el más bajito, sentándose en una de las bancas a su alrededor.

-Oh, vamos. Ni que fuera la primera vez que...

-Por eso lo digo. Interrumpió Yugi.- Si continuas así, nada bueno sacarás de todo eso. Si en verdad Touma te comprende, sabrá esperar hasta el fin de semana para...

-Yo no estaba con él. Inquirió el de ojos castaños, observando el gesto escéptico de su mejor amigo.- De verdad. Mi jefe me dio trabajo de más por mis faltas. Estoy condicionado. Murmuró entre apenado y enfadado.

-Y bien merecido te lo tienes. ¿A quién se le ocurre faltar cuatro días seguidos solo por estar con tu amante?. Me sorprende que no te hubieran corrido ya.

Joey se sintió entonces como el sándwich aplastado que un día quiso comerse apetitosamente sin éxito.

Yugi tenía toda la razón de retarlo, sin embargo lo expuesto ya lo había comprendido.

Pero para su corazón era difícil asimilarlo cuando las esmerarlas de Touma se posaban sobre él.

-Bueno, creo que ya has aprendido tú lección. Suspiró el más bajito, indicándole a su sonrisa que podía volver a aparecer en su rostro.-Por eso voy a darte la nueva que nos dijeron ayer por la mañana.

Joey asintió, en verdad que estaba intrigado.

-Un productor está patrocinando una obra de teatro y ha procurado buscar a su elenco y staff en esta escuela. ¿No es maravilloso?.

Los luminosos ojitos lavanda del muchacho hicieron sonreír a Joey, sin embargo lo que acababan de decirle resultaba bastante interesante.

-Suena a buena oportunidad, sin embargo aun no entiendo.

Yugi sintió como un par de gotitas bajaban por su sien. Joey solía ser en ocasiones demasiado distraído.

-Trataré de explicarte mejor. Aclaró el de cabellos tricolor, esperando no hacer uso del par de manzanitas en su mochila.-Sucede que ayer la profesora Yoko nos informó de que un productor extranjero está planeando una nueva obra y desea que su elenco y colaboradores sean de esta Universidad.

La obra se estrenará en la ciudad aproximadamente mes y medio para después salir de gira unos días y retornar a casa.

-Entonces es un proyecto pequeño. Aclaró el rubio, mirando a su amigo asentir.

-Parece interesante.

-Yo diría que es la oportunidad perfecta para que nos permitan hacer algo. Aclaró Yugi con la intenciones más que obvias.

-Y no sería un buen amigo sino te siguiera la corriente¿verdad?.

El bajito asintió. Lo qué él deseaba era poder hacer algo sobre las tablas. No demasiado ostentoso, ni siquiera un papel protagónico. Pero si algo que comenzara a darlo a conocer.

El sueño de todo artista. Suponía.

-Parece complicado. Silbó Joey tras posar los brazos tras su nuca y descansar un poco su cuerpo.

-¿Complicado?. Si no mal recuerdo eras tú quien se quejaba porque a los de primeros grados no les daban muchas oportunidades de darse a conocer. Bien, esa ocasión ha llegado. ¿Qué más quieres?. Protestó el bajito, no comprendiendo la repentina pasividad de su dinámico amigo.

-Lo sé, pero un proyecto tan pequeño...seguramente es un director novato.

-No lo se y no me importa que dure solo un día. Yo deseo salir en esa obra y voy a hacerlo.

Joey miraba de reojo a su compañero. Cierto, en ocasiones Yugi era muy sumiso, pero cuando se proponía algo lo realizaba, aunque en el trayecto se olvidara de muchas cosas.

Ese era el punto de conexión que ambos tenían. Por algo eran excelentes camaradas y así lo seguirían siendo.

-Está bien Yug. Me has convencido. Haremos casting.

Yugi sonrió de oreja a oreja y se abrazó a su compañero. Realmente el bajito deseaba hacer algo de provecho y si era acompañado de su mejor amigo resultaba mucho mejor.

Todo resultaba muy apresurado pero el tiempo no importaba si al final todos sus sueños se hacían realidad.

-Verás que será genial. Sino tenemos algún papel, al menos tendremos la oportunidad de lucirnos.

-¿Qué no tendremos papeles?. Ah no, no señor, yo voy a ir a desgastarme saliva y movimientos¿para que al final no me den ni el papel del mucamo?. No señor, Joey Wheeler no acepta una negativa por respuesta.

Y ahí estaba, el brillo especial en los ojos melados de Joey, ese que le indicaba al mundo entero que podía conquistarlo si se lo proponía.

Por eso Yugi admiraba al rubio, por ser capaz de proponerse el infinito y alcanzarlo.

Con esa mentalidad era seguro, que al menos el papel de "mucamo" conseguiría.

-¿A qué hora son los dichosos casting?.

-Dentro de tres horas.

-Excelente. Tiempo suficiente para prepararnos.

Joey entonces se incorporó de la banca y con paso decidido marchó por el camino que llevaba al Teatro, sin embargo y cuando Yugi planeaba seguirlo con emoción, el rubio regresó sobre sus pasos.

-Por cierto Yug.¿Hay mucamos en la obra?.

Y Yugi se sintió de pronto con la inmensa necesidad de reír a carcajadas, algo que en cierta forma destenzó su cuerpo.

-Yo te explico el formato del casting, Joey.

El rubio fue halado por su amigo, mientras escuchaba atentamente el procedimiento que esa vez harían para la selección de los actores.

Sería sin duda un atareado día.

De todo lo que le habría podido pasar en esa vida definitivamente no tenía contemplado lo que estaba mirando.

No era cierto nada, mi mucho menos la sonrisa extraña que su hermano tenía en sus labios.

No estaba ahí, no estaba viendo lo que estaba viendo y mucho menos era verdad lo que comenzaba a intuir como la pésima broma que estaba suponiendo.

-¿Y bien?. Indagó el peliazul al mirar el entrecejo fruncido de su hermano.

Pero Seto no respondió, simplemente miró todo nuevamente para después posar sus helados ojos sobre aquel que continuaba sonriendo pese a saber que su hermano estaba realmente molesto.

-¿No es de tú agrado?. Ed me dijo que esto sería perfecto para ti y creo que tuvo mucha razón en decirlo.

El bufido de Seto hizo reír al menor, quien con total facilidad movió su silla alrededor del lugar, inspeccionando que cada detalle estuviera en su sitio.

-Le hacen falta algunas cosas, pero creo que por ahora esto será suficiente. ¿Quieres ver el estudio?. Lo encargué con todas las comodidades que tú pudieras nece...

-¿Quién te dijo, Noa Kaiba, que yo necesitaba un departamento?.

El susurro iracundo del mayor hizo temblar un poco al menor, quien girando su silla enfrentó a las dos dagas azules que en ese momento eran las pupilas de su hermano.

Realmente estaba molesto y efectuaba un gran esfuerzo en no expulsarlo.

-Yo. Fue la sencilla y rápida respuesta que provocó que Seto friccionara sus manos y se acercara peligrosamente a su hermano.

-No necesito nada de estas estupideces. Si tu idea de gastar es esta, estas perdiendo tu tiempo. Indicó el castaño, mirando por encima de la cabeza de su hermano el espacioso departamento que Noa le había conseguido.

El menor se había hallado bastante extraño durante aquellos días y toda mención a ello solo equivalía a una colosal evasiva.

Sin embargo Seto no le dio importancia alguna, solo hasta esa mañana cuando antes de salir a la Universidad Noa le pidió lo acompañara a cierta dirección.

El ojiazul no podía negarle muchas cosas a su hermano, sin embargo realizó un rápido ajuste a su agenda y tras indicarle al reasignado Ed que los siguiera en el auto de siempre, habían partido con la incógnita del mayor de no saber a donde se dirigían.

Durante el trayecto Noa se había comportado bastante normal, alegando algunas cuestiones que la tarde anterior había revisado sobre unos contratos mercantiles de la empresa.

Fuera de eso el castaño no sospechó absolutamente nada, solo hasta que la limosina en la que viajaban se hubo estacionado frente a un edificio dentro de una acomodada zona, cerca del centro de la ciudad.

Tras ayudar al menor de los Kaiba a subir a su silla de ruedas e indicarle él mismo al chofer y guardaespaldas que los dejaran a solas, habían abordado un ascensor que los llevó rápidamente al último piso. Un acto desconcertante para el mayor de los genios.

Pero cualquier cosa que Seto pudo pensar se vio disuelta en cuanto Noa abrió la puerta y pronunció con un dejo de emoción:

"Bienvenido a tú casa".

Ciertamente el inmueble que abundaba en el departamento había sido el gusto exquisito y refinado de Noa, sin embargo el castaño sabía que la ubicación y el espacio había sido idea inequívoca de su guardaespaldas. El sujeto lo conocía tan bien como él mismo.

Pero lo que había terminado por sacar de quicio al ojiazul, había sido la insistencia de su hermano por presentarle "su casa", apelativo del cual renegó bastante.

-Vamos Seto. ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustó mi sorpresa?.

-No. Pronunció tajante el castaño, mirando aun con enfado a su hermano.

-Es un regalo, de mi para ti. Indicó el menor, tratando de sonreír lo más "tiernamente" posible.

-Yo no te pedí que lo hicieras.

-Pero yo quise hacerlo.

-No lo necesito.

-Pero...

-Basta Noa, no voy a continuar discutiendo contigo. Se me hace tarde.

Seto había dado su veredicto final y tras un gruñido avanzó hacia la salida.

No planeaba quedarse a escuchar más tonterías por mucho más tiempo. Su agenda apretada así se lo indicaba.

Más olvidaba que su hermano también era un Kaiba y el único competidor acérrimo que tendría por el resto de la eternidad.

-Yo pienso que si lo necesitas, Seto.

-Te dije que no voy a...

-¿Sabes algo?. Piénsalo fría y calculadoramente. Piénsalo todo como si fuera un buen negocio.

Las palabras atrajeron al castaño, quien virando enfocó sus iguales.

-No caeré en tú jueguito Noa y de una vez te digo, cero tratos y cero chantajes. Ya no los toleraré.

Si tú quieres quedarte con esto, adelante. Tú lo compraste. Pero no me pidas a mi que...

-Yo sé, que necesitas un lugar propio en dónde estar.

-Yo tengo mi propio lugar. La mansión es mi lugar propio. Inquirió con impaciencia el mayor. Su hermano realmente cuando se lo proponía lograba desquiciarlo.

-La mansión no es un lugar adecuado, y lo sabes. Ahí vivimos rodeados de recuerdos que preferimos evitar. Ahí aun te sientes asfixiado y sé, que en ocasiones prefieres quedarte en la empresa debido a la opresión que aun te hace sentir la idea de regresar a casa.

-No tiene nada que ver con eso.

-Claro que si. Asintió el menor. Él podía jugar perfectamente el juego de su hermano.-Mirando todo esto¿me dirás entonces que no es de tu agrado?.

Cada detalle está pensado y diseñado especialmente para ti.

Todas las comodidades y carencias están cubiertas solo para que vengas, te sientes en el sofá o trabajes cual desquiciado en tú propio estudio.

Esta es tú casa Seto y aquí puedes sentirte... libre.

El fugaz brillo que Noa admiró en las pupilas de su hermano le hizo saber que iba por excelente camino.

Había sido algo efímero pero tan bien conocía el peliazul al castaño que constataba que aunque no lo aparentara, su difícil hermano añoraba la libertad completa. Su experiencia en el terreno solo le decía que lo que en verdad Seto necesitaba y requería era ese espacio suyo que bien disfrutaría.

Un paso más para él realizar su propósito.

Por tal durante días enteros y desde el arribo de Ed a la mansión, había estado trabajando en un diseño especial para el inmueble y decorado del nuevo departamento. El cual Ed buscaría y conseguiría según los bohemios gustos del castaño.

Al término entonces de la exhaustiva y secreta búsqueda, el resultado había sido brillante, sabiendo el peliazul entonces que por mucha molestia que Seto pudiera sentir, al final cedería. Porque él lo conocía.

-Te conviene desde cualquier ángulo.

-Esto es ridículo. Articuló al final el mayor, apoyando su mano sobre el suave respaldo del sofá negro.

-Sabes que no lo es. ¿Dime, tan feo está?.

Seto negó con la cabeza. Si era realista debía aceptar que la decoración y ubicación le gustaban bastante, sin embargo la sorpresa aun no terminaba de agradarle.

-¿Entonces?. ¿Qué tiene de malo que tú, un adulto de veintidós años tenga su propio departamento de soltero?. Eso no te va a quitar inteligencia o clientes.

Noa era astuto y en ese momento hacía uso de sus habilidades de persuasión.

-No puedo. Volvió a negar el castaño, siendo su mente quien ambivalente se encontrara ante la expectativa que comenzaba a formarse en su cabeza.-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que lago tramas con todo esto, Noa.

-No tramo nada. Seto, yo solo quiero tú felicidad y sé que en ocasiones es necesario buscarla fuera de casa.

-Pero yo no quiero buscarla. No me interesa y no necesito...

-Haz la prueba. Intentó el peliazul tras acercarse y tomar con devoción la fría mano de su hermano.-Si no te gusta, me deshago de él y punto. Pero al menos haz la prueba de saber lo que se siente vivir fuera de esas cuatro paredes que forman...una prisión.

Tentadora idea y aunque Seto sabía que no era más que un chantaje disfrazado, resultaba ciertamente equivalente al mejor negocio ofrecido del mundo.

Cierto, odiaba el aire que la mansión destilaba. No solo por sentirse sofocado, sino por los recuerdos de su difícil vida transcurrida en ella.

Mucha veces había pensado en adquirir algo parecido a aquel departamento, sin embargo la idea moría tan pronto se realizaba.

Un punto en contra que solo lo llevaba a atormentarse.

Sin embargo y aunque dispuesto a aceptar aquel trato del cual estaba seguro su hermano deseaba sacarle partido de algún modo, no pudo dejar de pensar en eso que lo retenía en la mansión con bastante aprehensión.

-No estoy seguro. Inquirió sorprendiendo al menor que pensaba se había salido una vez más con la suya.

-Pero...

-No pudo alejarme de ti, Noa. No puedo.

Loable oración que era solo la verdad y a pesar de que el corazón de Noa se enterneció un poco al recordar el inmenso amor que Seto le tenía (aunque no supiera expresarlo) no pudo flaquear en sus propósitos.

-No lo harás Seto, solo es...algo normal.

Seguirás viviendo en la mansión pero a parte tendrás un lugar para ti solo. Para meditar o hacer lo que desees.

Es solo un escalón más hacia esa independencia que nuestro padre tampoco deseaba darnos.

Seto suspiró. Lo que Noa decía era verdad pero aun así no quedaba tan convencido de todo.

Su hermano necesitaba de su atención y de supervisar que sus sesiones de fisioterapia se llevaran de la mejor manera, así como muchas cosas más que no podía dejar por tratarse de su única familia.

-Es solo probar. Volvió a recordar el menor y esa vez los azules ojos del castaño centellaron un poco más.

-De acuerdo. Asintió al final el castaño.-Solo una prueba. Y lo digo así porque de otra manera jamás te quitaré de encima de mi.

Noa sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había vuelto a salirse con la suya y si suponía tan bien como hasta ese momento, esa prueba terminaría en permanente.

-Te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, hermano.

Seto asintió. No sabía que planeaba Noa sin embargo la idea de tener algo para él ya no resultaba tan descabellada.

No perdía nada con probar, era como decía su hermano: un negocio.

-Ahora tengo que hablar con Ed para prohibirle solaparte tus ideas tontas. Murmuró el mayor, haciendo reír al en ese momento adolescente más feliz del mundo.

Una nueva etapa estaba comenzando en esa renovada familia.

Yami descendió de su vehículo y tras hacerlo suspiró tan ruidosamente que quien lo mirara pensaría que llevaba sobre si una enorme carga.

Y tal vez lo era, sin embargo no podía retractarse de lo que había logrado ya.

Miró el edificio a su lado y volvió a suspirar.

-¿Cómo es posible que me haya metido en este embrollo?. ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?. Murmuró, pensando detenidamente en dónde iría a parar aquella parodia.

Sin embargo nefasta, ridícula o importante debía llevarla a cabo si deseaba recuperar lo que por derecho le pertenecía.

-No voy a permitir que me quiten mi fortuna, mucho menos el pelele de mi hermanastro.

Con el único pensamiento convincente en la mente se apresuró a entrar en el edificio, donde una mujer de vestido azul y cabello rojo lo aguardaba con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Bienvenido. Lo estábamos esperando.

De inmediato la mujer se apresuró a extenderle la mano, acto que él correspondió si no con la mayor de las efusividades, si con la mejor educación posible.

-Cuanto me alegro en verdad de tenerlo a usted entre nosotros. No sabe la algarabía que ha provocado entre los estudiantes.

-Me lo imagino. Susurró, bajando la larga escalinata que los separaba de la parte frontal del lugar.

-Permítame presentarle entonces a las personas que van a auxiliarnos en todo lo posible.

Yami entonces saludó a un montón de personas de las cuales no se interesó en retener el nombre, solo y simplemente se dedicó a sonreír y a tratar de ser "cortés" con aquellas personas que lo "ayudarían".

-El decano está feliz por todo esto y me comunicó que vendrá alguno de estos días para saludarlo personalmente.

El egipcio asintió, en realidad no le interesaba pero como pensaba desde que aquella locura se había vuelto una realidad, esas personas que le sonreían y hablaban eran quienes lo ayudarían a recuperar su herencia.

Estaba jugándose el todo por el todo, pero teniendo en cuenta las limitantes con las que se aventuraba, debía ser prudente pero exacto.

Fue entonces que al tomar asiento en las butacas más próximas a las primeras de la fila, retomó un respiro para volver a preguntarse el por qué se encontraba ahí.

Como se lo había comunicado a Kaiba, necesitaba poner a prueba sus dotes de productor teatral o de lo contrario perdería todo, incluyendo capital.

Él, obviamente, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría. Mucho menos de cómo sacar adelante una producción de la que no sabía nada.

Las veces en las que había asistido al teatro habían sido muy diferentes y podía entonces aceptar que no era fiel devoto de la histrionina sobre el escenario.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, en una labor que no era su fuerte y dispuesto a desafiar pese a todo al hombre que lo había criado.

No iba a rendirse tan sencillamente y por eso después de hablar con Kaiba se había decidido por el plan B y actuar en solitario.

Por ello y en cuanto averiguó un par de cosas se encaminó a la directiva de la carrera de actuación, donde expuso su problemática. O la mitad de ella.

A base de "ocultar la verdad" le había extendido a la mujer de roja cabellera el hecho de ser un productor extranjero que lo llevaba a Japón a realizar una pequeña puesta para un personaje importante de su país.

La mujer, obviamente emocionada había estado encantada de ayudarle y tras cerrar los tratos y respectivos honorarios, había aguardado a que todo estuviera listo y dispuesto para el día de las audiciones.

Yami pensaba que no se necesitaba ser un genio para aceptar o rechazar actores, sin embargo y en cuanto la directora mencionó algo sobre la inmensa fila de espera, se dispuso a tragar con fuerza y a pensar en la difícil situación en la que su padre lo había puesto.

-Cuando usted lo disponga. Sonrió la directora, haciendo segunda el grupo de profesores que lo acompañarían en esa labor.

El egipcio asintió, tomando papel y bolígrafo para aparentar que realizaba sus decisiones.

-Una pregunta antes de iniciar, señor. Agregó uno de los profesores.

-Dígame.

-¿Para qué obra estamos audicionando?. La profesora Yulein no pudo decirme con exactitud.

Yami estuvo a punto de decir que eso no importaba, pero la mujer pelirroja habló por él.

-Eso nos lo dirá el señor Yami cuando sea el tiempo.

-Pero Yulein. Sabes perfectamente bien que debemos audicionar para cual o tal papel, para el elenco, para la actriz principal, para….

-Profesor Takai, yo sé perfectamente todo eso. No necesita recordármelo.

La molestia en la mujer le hizo pensar al egipcio que la directora era de carácter fuerte, por ello no le convenía hacerla enfadar.

Sin embargo cuando ya se pensaba libre de responder la molesta cuestión sobre la cual no había pensado nada, se presentó nuevamente.

-Dado que no podemos continuar con esta absurda discusión y para que el personal se sienta más seguro, díganos señor Yami¿qué obra es la que planea llevar a cabo?. No recuerdo que me mencionara eso el día de nuestra entrevista y puesto que son nuestros estudiantes, instalaciones y personal quienes le ayudaremos, al menos tenemos el derecho de…

Atemu jamás se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida y sin embargo hizo uso de todo su autocontrol para no salir gritando del teatro.

Por ello meditó detenidamente sus opciones, las cuales y repentinamente se habían ido a vagar por el espacio sideral.

-¿Señor Yami?.

Al egipcio estaba doliéndole bastante fuerte la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía llegar a ser tan insistente una mujer?.

-¿Señor?.

-Por favor que no sea Romeo y Julieta. La hemos puesto en escena veinticinco veces, sin contar la mini temporada de teatro de las festividades de la Universidad.

La mujer pelirroja miró a quien se había atrevido a hablar. Al parecer las amenazas implícitas en las suicidas miradas lo decían todo.

-Ni tampoco Othelo o algunas de esas obras Shakesperianas. Estamos cansados de ellas. Replicó una mujer que también fue acribillada por la directora.

Yami entonces se vio en un muy serio dilema. Sus posibilidades eran aquellas que acababan de denegar o al menos las únicas que su entumecido cerebro recordaba.

¿Qué haría?.

-Se realizará la que el señor diga, así que…

-Yo no quisiera causarles problemas. Se excusó el egipcio, tratando de conseguir más tiempo para sus ideas.

-No es ninguna molestia, de ninguna manera. Usted nos hace el gran honor de representarnos y darnos presupuesto para lo que jamás llevaríamos a cabo en condiciones normales. Así que si la obra que usted va a dirigir se encuentra dentro del repertorio que ya mencionaron, adelante. Hable con total confianza. Afianzó la pelirroja, indicando aun con la mirada que si alguien más hablaba estaría fuera de la universidad más rápido que un parpadeo.

Atemu entonces sonrió nervioso. Se estaba agotando el tiempo y la paciencia de los profesores a su lado.

¿Por qué no se le ocurría nada?.

Entonces y cuando todo lo veía perdido, a él llegó una espléndida idea.

-El conde de Monte Cristo. Susurró, esperando que la propuesta fuera buena.

-¿Cómo dijo?.

-El conde de Monte Cristo. Refirmó convencido. Esa obra a su parecer valía la pena.

El grupo de profesores se miraron e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras para al final asentir a la decisión del egipcio.

-Mejor puesta no pudo haber escogido. Alejandro Dumas es el mejor en el estilo libre de…

-Gracias, profesora Yulein. Interrumpió Yami arto ya de las adulaciones de la mujer.

-Está bien. Bueno equipo ya saben entonces lo que deben buscar. Si me permiten quince minutos para informarles a los estudiantes todo podrá comenzar entonces.

Atemu suspiró feliz al verse librado de la profesora, quien sonriente y casi saltando de gusto salió del teatro a comunicar a los alumnos la nueva noticia.

Él no estaba muy seguro de que los chicos fueran a prepararse para su papel en tan corto tiempo, pero conforme se presentaron en la audición supo que aquella escuela era muy buena.

Formaba a sus estudiantes de excelente manera, así como también los dotaba con las mejores armas competitivas que eran su amor por la actuación.

Tal vez y al final las cosas no serían tan tontas después de todo.

Por otro lado Yugi paseaba de lado a lado tratando de recordar alguna de las líneas de Edmundo Dantés, sin embargo por más esfuerzo que hacía no podía recordar ninguna.

Estaba muy nervioso.

-Cálmate Yug o terminarás por llegar a la China.

El muchacho bajito asintió, recargándose en la pared para dos minutos después reanudar su caminata.

-Yugi, lo harás bien. Animó Joey tras sonreír un poco a las acciones de su amigo.

-Eso mismo quiero yo creer, pero no puedo recordar nada de este libro. Nada, estoy en cero, en blanco. En…en…

-Shock total si no respiras.

El rubio rió sonoramente y ante tal espectáculo el más bajito tuvo que imitar a su mejor amigo.

Debía aceptar entonces que sus nervios estaban terminando con él, pero no podía evitarlo.

Esa era su oportunidad de demostrar de lo que era capaz de hacer. Quería demostrarse él mismo y a su abuelo que servía para muchas cosas, entre ellas para llevar a cabo aquello por lo que estaba luchando.

Joey por el contrario se encontraba relajado. Cierto, la obra que la profesora Yulein les había mencionado no era precisamente su fuerte, sin embargo la recordaba bastante bien pues había sido un libro ciertamente interesante y digno de disfrutarse en toda la extensión de la palabra.

Todo claro y gracias a las insistencias de la bibliotecaria quien le había recomendado más de una vez la brillante obra de Dumas padre.

Estaba confiado en que saldría bien, después de todo estaba haciendo lo que más amaba en la vida y demostrarse así mismo que seguir sus sueños valían la pena, era lo más grande que podía hacer en esa vida sobre todas las cosas.

Se sentía feliz por todo lo que estaba sucediendo, pero y sin embargo bastó un fugaz pensamiento hacia el castaño de ojos verdes que no había visto en días, para que cierta pena cruzara su mirada.

-¿Qué ocurre Joey?. Cuestionó Yugi al mirar la desolación en el rubio.

-Nada. Negó el muchacho. No iba a echar a perder el momento a su amigo.-Solo recordé algo, es todo.

Pero el más pequeño sabía que era ese algo y sin embargo no quiso mencionarlo. Tal vez Touma había vuelto a hacer de las suyas y conociendo a su amigo estaba atravesando por su depresión.

Sin embargo ninguna señal se lo daba a saber.

-"Ese tipo es un problema". Se dijo, volviendo a recargarse en la pared para descansar un poco.-"¿Cuándo te darás cuenta de que ese tipo no merece ni siquiera que lo memores, Joey?. Solo espero que algún día llegue a tú vida alguien que si valga la pena".

Era el pensamiento que siempre le dedicaba al rubio, el cual divagaba una vez más sobre el paradero de su…amante.

-Oye Yug¿sabes tú en dónde…?

Sin embargo la frase se quedó a medias pues la secretaria del decano se abría paso entre las filas llamando a alguien más que conocido.

-Señor Wheeler, que bueno que lo veo. Saludó la muchacha y el rubio suspiró hondo.

-Ya la sigo.

-Gracias por ahorrarme las palabras, señor Wheeler. Sonrió la chica, regresando sobre sus pasos.

-Guárdame el lugar Yug, voy a ver ahora para qué me llaman.

El de cabello tricolor asintió, sonriendo a la cabeza gacha de su amigo. Señal inequívoca de que estaba ya maquinando lo que el decano iba a decirle.

El trayecto hacia la oficina del directivo fue relativamente corto y sin embargo largo para la expectativa del muchacho que al entrar en la oficina se adentró al despacho del querido decano.

-Yo…

-Pase, pase y siéntese antes de que la poca paciencia que tengo se termine.

Y Joey supo que lo que iba a pasar era en cuestión de Urgente.

-¿Ya se reportó a la oficina dónde controlan su beca?.

-Diablos. Si yo sabía que se me había olvidado algo. Gruñó Joey tras golpearse la cabeza con su mano derecha.- Lo siento mucho señor, pero he estado muy ocupado tratando de…

-Cero excusas señor Wheeler. Se lo dije una vez y se lo repito: si le llegan a vetar la beca yo no haré nada y usted tendrá que conformarse con barrer los pisos de un centro comercial.

Joey bajó la cabeza. Lo estaban retando y se lo merecía.

El decano podía ser duro y firme de carácter, pero lo ayudaba siempre que podía y sin duda en ese momento así era.

-Yo…

-Es el último consejo que le doy al respecto, señor Wheeler. Vaya a su casa, tome los documentos convenientes y vaya a las oficinas administrativas antes de que cierren. Su plazo se cumple hoy y no voy a pedirle prorroga. No lo haré.

-Pero señor…

-Si su irresponsabilidad puede más que cualquier cosa, entonces no tiene caso que realice nada. Solo espere sus documentos sentado en su casa. Porque se lo diré solo una vez y espero que esta vez su cabeza si responda: usted llega a perder la beca y automáticamente se le da de baja en esta institución. ¿Entendido?

Joey asintió. Se sentía peor que perro apaleado.

Si le retiraban la beca, adiós a su sueño.

No podía permitirlo.

-Iré ahora.

-Es lo más lógico y razonable que lo he escuchado decir en todo lo que lleva aquí señor Wheeler. Lo felicito. Mencionó el hombre, quien dejó salir una buena cantidad de aire de sus pulmones.

-Pero hay audiciones, señor. Excusó Joey al recordar en dónde estaba antes.

-¿Y?.

Eso lo decía todo. Debía elegir una vez más con qué se quedaría. Si con la beca que podía darle luz a sus sueños o con una audición que probablemente no lo admitiría después de salir definitivamente de la institución.

¿Qué haría?.

-El reloj camina, señor Wheeler. Así que le recomiendo corra, vuele o pedalee si quiere llegar a tiempo a las oficinas antes de que cierren.

Y la respuesta fue inmediata, por ello olvidándose de todo salió corriendo de la oficina y Universidad.

Necesitaba mantener su beca y de paso solucionar el problema de la tutoría. Mucho que hacer y una oportunidad fallida dentro de una obra de teatro.

-Que fiasco. Susurró, corriendo más deprisa en busca de un eficaz y rápido transporte.

Pasados los minutos y conforme la fila de audicionantes avanzaba, Yugi terminó por preocuparse seriamente por Joey.

Sabía que el decano siempre le reñía, sin embargo para un fabuloso sermón del hombre era ya mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo no podía hacer nada, estaba por llegar a la tarima y sin su amigo al lado se sentía mucho más nervioso que antes.

-Señor Mouto, por favor.

La profesora Yoko le cedió el paso y él, temblando cual gelatina caminó hacia el lugar de la audición.

Estaba acostumbrado a las tablas. De vez en cuando hacían prácticas sobre aquel tarimado. Pero indudablemente era muy diferente actuar para unas personas que iban a evaluarlo en serio y sobre todo para un desconocido que patrocinaría aquella obra.

Por un momento estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, sobre todo porque sentía que iba a derretirse, pero en cuanto miró a sus profesores y sus pupilas se enfocaron en otras que sonrieron tan solo mirarlo, supo que lo que siguiera de ese episodio sería un verdadero milagro el llegar a él.

Seto había terminado por no asistir a la Universidad. La visita a "su" nuevo departamento le había quitado minutos valiosos y aun después de que Noa le recordó "amablemente" que él estaba a cargo de la empresa mientras él estudiaba, no se retiró de las instalaciones.

Acostumbrado al trabajo estaba y aunque sabía que Max hacía un excelente trabajo como asesor que mantenía a la mesa directiva en su lugar, no podía olvidarse de sus pendientes y las innumerables cosas que eran su vida.

-Señor Kaiba, el decano de la Universidad desea hablarle.

El castaño gruñó. Ese hombre lo sacaba de sus casillas. Tan torpe y con complejos megalómanos.

Definitivamente un torpe más.

-Pasa la llamada. Ordenó. Más valía atenderlo que soportar sus insistencias.

-Un gusto que aceptara la llamada, señor. Le extrañamos hoy por las instalaciones.

Seto dejó que el hombre hablara. Él jamás se excusaba ante nadie y no lo haría con aquel sujeto.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más que desearme un buen día?.

Evidentemente el silencio fue la muestra de que el decano se encontraba aturdido. Eso hizo sonreír un poco al ojiazul. Su "amable" manera de ser le encantaba.

-Solo hablé para recordarle que aun no ha traído algunos documentos que necesitamos para…

-Se los enviaré después con mi secretaria. Ahora estoy muy ocupado como para preocuparme de cosas sin la mayor…

-Pero Señor Kaiba...

Jamás en su vida nadie lo había interrumpido y su voz gruesa así se lo hizo saber al decano que deseó jamás haberlo hecho.

-¿Piensa a caso que mi vida gira en torno a tonterías como esas?.

-Yo...

-Tengo una empresa que atender y negocios importantes que usted no entendería, ahora regresaré a lo mío y tendrá esos malditos documentos en donde debe.

-Recuerde llegar antes de la…

La comunicación se cortó. O mejor dicho, Kaiba la cortó. Continuar escuchando al decano solo le daba dolor de cabeza.

-Kyra, necesito que envíes algunas cosas.

-En seguida estoy con usted, señor.

De inmediato su fiel secretaria estuvo en el despacho del castaño que continuaba tecleando con gran facilidad y sin error alguno.

-De la universidad me piden algunos documentos que necesito mandar al departamento académico o algo así. Envíalos. Así me quitaré de encima a ese remedo de hombre.

-Señor, hace dos días le comuniqué que no tengo completa la papelería. Usted la tiene.

Los ojos azules se apartaron de la pantalla y por un momento el castaño habría jurado que la muchacha sufrió un pequeño paro cardiaco.

En ocasiones en verdad era intimidante.

-Maldición.

-Lo siento señor pero…

-Lo haré yo. Siempre todo lo hago yo. ¿Para eso tengo personal "capacitado" a mi alrededor?.

La secretaria miró el enfado en su jefe, pero ciertamente no podía hacer nada.

-Cancela todas mis citas de la una a la cuatro.

-Si señor.

-No hay duda de que si quieres algo bien hecho lo tienes que hacer tú mismo.

La muchacha miró a su jefe salir con enfado en el rostro y agradeció que aquello no hubiera llegado a mayores.

Cuando Seto bajó le indicó a Ed lo siguiera. Estaba perdiendo tiempo valiosísimo en aquellas tonterías, sin embargo solo él sabía en dónde y como acceder a los dichosos "documentos."

Cuando arribaron al edificio el ojiazul bajó de su auto con la pura autosuficiencia que lo caracterizaba, seguido muy de cerca por su guardaespaldas.

Mientras abordaba el ascensor, Kaiba pensó que cosas más "tontas" no podían pasar en la vida. Pero tal y como el destino era, esa vez también funcionó, poniéndole frente a frente con quien más descontrol le hacía experimentar.

Ed aguardó a su jefe en la planta baja por lo que el hombre atinó a pensar que el ojiazul era el último cliente del edificio.

Sin embargo apenas se cerraban las puertas del ascensor cuando un remolino rubio pasó frente a él deteniendo las puertas por escasos segundos.

Fue lo último que Ed miró antes de perder su vista en los números sobre el transporte.

-Oh, pensé que no llegaría. Suspiró Joey recuperando el aire y arrugando la carpeta que llevaba en las manos.

-Lo que me faltaba, el perro faldero que perdió su hueso.

Y fue entonces cuando Joey miró a Kaiba y gritó tan alto como la frustración y su propio enfado se lo indicaron.

-¡TÚ!.

Seto sonrió con ironía, dispuesto a desquitarse con su perro faldero como venía aconteciendo, sin embargo apenas abrir la boca un movimiento brusco del ascensor los hizo sostenerse de las paredes, para después sentir que todo se detenía súbitamente.

-Maldición. Susurró Joey cuando entendió lo que sucedía.

-¿Ya vez lo que provocaste?. Perro de quinta.

-Cállate, rico engreído. Llegaré tarde y lo que es peor. Estoy…estoy…

-Atrapado contigo.

Finalizó Kaiba y a ambos les recorrió un escalofrío desagradable por la columna y sin darse cuenta los dos desearon no matarse mutuamente en aquel reducido espacio cuadrado.

¿Por cuánto tiempo permanecerían así?.

Continuará….

Una disculpa por la enorme demora pero como algunos lo saben se me complican las cosas con mi tiempo y cada 2 horas a la semana libres q tengo las aprovecho para adelantar mis fics pendientes, ahora le tocó el turno a Dreams y tal vez después a otro

Gracias por sus enormes palabras de aliento que son las que me animan.

Si esto no es como Lentamente sin embargo es parte importante de mi y a quienes lo aceptan un enorme gracias por eso.

Sip, el pasado es importante para el presente por eso me estoy tardando un poco en él pero ya estamos entrando a la parte interesante del asunto

Por el momento me despido esperando que este chap haya sido de su agrado.

Comentarios de todo tipo son bienvenidos y bueno nos vemos pronto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	18. Chapter 18

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo: Jamás besado**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**CAMPAÑA ****No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** ALGUIEN ME SAQUE DE AQUÍ!

-Te dije que te ca-lles.

-AUXI…

-Si no te callas te estamparé contra la pared y me dará un gusto enorme verte embarrado en el piso.

Joey tomó aire, estaba dispuesto a gritar, pero evidentemente el seño excesivamente fruncido de su compañero le indicó que tomara la advertencia que acababan de hacerle como verdadera.

Así pues suspiró y terminó por recargarse en la pared metálica del ascensor.

Lo que le estaba sucediendo era el colmo de la mala suerte. Quedar atrapado en el ascensor del edificio donde se encontraba su beca, a escasos minutos de que las oficinas cerraran. Era el peor mal presagio que podía existir en todo el universo.

Pero eso no era todo. Habría tolerado quedarse atrapado él solo. Incluso que el oxígeno fuera reduciéndose poco a poco, pero quedar atrapado con nada más y nada menos que con el peor ser humano del mundo, esa si era la peor calamidad de su vida.

Si mal no calculaba, llevaban entre treinta y cuarenta y cinco minutos adentro de aquel transporte totalmente varado entre el piso ocho y nueve.

Todo era una pesadilla, comenzando por la siempre antipática actitud del ojiazul y terminando con saber lo que su retrazo en las oficinas significaba.

-Esto no puede estar pasándome a mí. Murmuraron lo dos al unísono, ganándose cada uno un gruñido y una mirada enfadada que solo les molestó otro poco.

Seto Kaiba por su parte compartía pensamientos gemelos a los de su compañero. Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y quedar atrapado con el perro rubio a su lado no era la magnífica idea que tenía en mente para terminar la tarde.

Estaba comenzando a pensar que el Universo en verdad tenía mala voluntad hacia él y que aquel despojo de muchacho era su castigo por ser autosuficiente y magnánimo.

Era increíble cómo la sola presencia del rubio le causa desagrado y enormes deseos de golpearlo. No solo por topárselo cada y cuanto de tiempo, sino por ser precisamente él la persona que lograba exasperarlo como nadie o nada en la vida.

Joey Wheeler era insoportable y para él, toda perfección, la visión de un desastroso joven no pasaba más que a la lástima y a la humillación.

-Increíble que tenga que compartir mí espacio vital contigo. Indicó, mirando de soslayo al rubio que bufó con indignación.

-Pues yo no estoy en un lecho de rosas. ¿Sabes tú lo que me estoy perdiendo solo por estar aquí contigo?. De mi vida.

-¿Tú vida?. ¿A caso un perro faldero tiene vida?. Si que tienes dotes de payaso de circo.

-Óyeme tú señor "don perfección", ya me estoy cansando de…

-Ladra más y terminarás por ni siquiera tú entenderte.

Joey gruñó y cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño sonreía burlonamente a su acción terminó por golpear un par de veces la pared que había dejado debido a la riña verbal.

Cómo odiaba a ese hombre, mucho más porque siempre parecía tan tranquilo, a pesar de encontrarse atrapado en un ascensor.

Todo él lo sacaba de sus casillas. Desde el cabello castaño perfectamente peinado, hasta los pulcros trajes sastres que combinaba a la perfección con corbatas y calzado.

Seto Kaiba era verdaderamente desesperante.

Pero nada ganaba con maldecir mil veces, solo cansancio y un "pudo ser" que le atormentaba el cerebro.

Seguramente para esos momentos Yugi ya había realizado su audición y él, por lo que miraba, se la perdería completamente.

Había pensado llegar tarde pero seguro. Más con aquel inconveniente…toda su vida era un completo desastre.

Se deslizó por la pared hasta sentarse en el piso. Ya no valía la pena continuar gritando por ayuda. Obviamente nadie los escucharía. Si los de seguridad no habían respondido a la llamada del botón de emergencias, mucho menos lo harían con su voz.

Ya no valía la pena nada.

Kaiba miró a su compañero sentarse en el piso y sonrió un poco para si al mirar el desaliento del rubio.

Desde que quedaron atrapados que el de ojos melados lo había intentado todo con tal de pedir ayuda, pero obviamente nadie los había atendido aun.

Admiraba la potencia de sus pulmones, pero sus tímpanos no y al parecer el muchacho había terminado por darse por vencido y sucumbir a la inevitable silenciosa desesperación.

Sin embargo él no caería en ella. Se había encontrado ya en sin números de dificultades y una insignificancia como aquella no lo iba a detener.

Por algo era un genio y era tiempo de utilizar su intelecto.

-¿Qué haces?. Indagó Joey desde su posición, al mirar que el castaño depositaba en el piso su portafolio y comenzaba a buscar algo entre sus ropas.

-Algo que me doy el lujo de tener gracias a mi dinero.

El rubio bufó, sin embargo cuando miró un pequeño aparatito salir de la bolsa interna del saco del millonario, comenzó a pensar que si existía un milagro para él.

-¿Qué es eso?. Preguntó nuevamente el muchacho, incorporándose y acercándose al genio que solo lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No voy a decirte.

-Oh, vamos. Dime que es eso. Imploró Joey como buen curioso, olvidándose de con quien estaba hablando.

Seto gruñó pero terminó por desistir. Si continuaba riñendo con el bobo solo conseguiría una tremenda jaqueca.

-Es un dispositivo de seguridad. El otro lo tiene mi guardaespaldas.

-Wow¿en verdad tienes guardaespaldas?.

-Personas importantes como yo los tenemos. Obvio. Asintió el castaño, sintiéndose repentinamente mucho más importante.

-¡Kawai!. Se emocionó el rubio, acercándose más a su compañero para admirar el aparatito.-¿Y cómo es tú guardaespaldas?. ¿Musculoso, alto y ceñudo como en las películas?.

Seto se alejó un paso del emocionado rubio, incluso miró un brillo diferente al que le había visto siempre en las pupilas.

En verdad que si aquel sujeto no se había vuelto loco ya de tanto gritar y maldecir, pronto lo haría.

-Aléjate. Ni se te ocurra acercarte más.

-Pero…pero yo quiero ver.

-Basta. Me sofocas, perro.

Joey efectuó un mohín de desagrado, mientras Kaiba oprimía uno de los botones de su al parecer comunicador.

Entre más pronto lo sacaran de ahí, más alejado estaría de ese demente.

Repentinamente un pequeño "pip" se escuchó salir del comunicador y Joey aguardó muy quieto para saber lo que sucedería.

-¿Algún problema, señor?.

La voz fuerte y poderosa de un hombre se dejó escuchar entonces, haciendo al rubio parpadear y acercarse aun más al castaño.

-¿Te parece que sino los tuviera, te llamaría?. Indicó el genio tratando de evitar a su curioso compañero.

-¿Qué sucede, señor?.

-Estoy atrapado en el maldito ascensor desde hace cincuenta minutos, Ed. ¿Se te hace problema suficiente como para pedir ayuda?.

La agitación del castaño indicó su enfado, como también vestigios de desesperación que en muy pocas ocasiones mostraba.

-Iré a donde seguridad en seguida. Solo aguarde, señor. Lo sacaré de ahí.

-Inútil. Murmuró Seto, sin embargo sabía que no era verdad. Si en alguien podía confiar plenamente era en Ed. No por nada era su guardián número uno.

-¿Nos van a sacar de aquí?. Preguntó Joey cuando el comunicador volvió a desaparecer entre las ropas de su dueño.

-Aunque no quisiera que tú te salves. Desgraciadamente así será.

-¡Qué bien!. Ya me estaba aburriendo de ver solamente tu carota de amargado.

Kaiba se permitió friccionar sus manos mientras Joey sonreía y regresaba a su lugar en el piso.

Ya no tenía porque preocuparse. Muy pronto lo sacarían de ahí y podría buscar al hombre que llevaba su caso. Tal vez entendiera su accidente y le concediera otra oportunidad para realizar lo que debía.

-Vamos, siéntate. ¿O seguirás aguardando ahí hasta que nos saquen?. Eso puede bien tardar cinco minutos u otros cincuenta más.

A regañadientes el millonario se percató de que el papanatas de su compañero tenía la razón.

Sus piernas se encontraban acalambradas ya de pasar su peso entre una y otra extremidad.

Tal vez y después de todo el perro había dado con una buena idea.

Con todo el refinamiento del mundo, Joey miró sentarse al castaño frente a él.

Así, en total equidad parecían dos simples muchachos atrapados en circunstancias graciosas.

Mirándolo de mejor forma Joey se percató de que de cerca, el muchacho de increíbles ojos azules no parecía tan malvado o ruin como hasta ese día lo había parecido o incluso como las revistas lo describían.

El rubio debía de afirmar entonces que no había conocido la popularidad de Kaiba hasta que no la hubo mirado en la prensa.

Sin duda todo un mundo de responsabilidades caía sobre los hombros de tan estoico joven y en cierta forma lo comprendió. Aunque eso no quitaba el hecho de que siempre lo insultara como si él le hubiera dado motivos para hacerlo.

-¿Qué miras, idiota?. Fue la cuestión que el castaño lanzó al sentirse demasiado observado.

-Nada. Indicó Joey tras virar su cabeza y mirar la pared contraria.

El ojiazul enarcó una ceja, sin embargo pudo admirar el perfil del rubio.

Podía decir que hasta tenía una linda nariz. No tan respingada ni afilada. Solo la indicada para darle forma a sus blancas facciones.

Era extraño encontrar a personas tan rubias en Japón por lo que pensó el muchacho descendía de algún extranjero.

Nada mal para un perro callejero, sin embargo todo habría estado bien hasta ese pensamiento, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar más allá del enfado y aparente odio que se tenían.

Para él era totalmente inexplicable el porque peleaba con el rubio. Había nacido de repente y al parecer era mutuo.

Era todo un misterio descubrir el por qué se encontraban siempre cuando menos lo esperaban y más el hecho de inmediatamente fulminarse con hostiles e hirientes palabras.

El de ojos melado jamás le había hecho nada. No al menos que valiera tanta agresión, sin embargo y siendo totalmente sincero consigo mismo, las riñas con aquel individuo lo relajaban de sobre medida y si intuía bien, aunque jamás hubo sido bueno para eso, tal parecía que en su contraparte también existía el mismo efecto.

Ambos eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez que una extraña atmósfera los rodeaba cada vez que se enfrascaban en una riña.

-Al parecer te has quedado sin nada que hacer.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

-Me miras como lo hiciste la primera vez que nos vimos.

-Yo no te estoy mirando. Refutó el ojiazul con enfado.

-Cómo sea. Elevó el rubio los hombros.-Yo solo te digo que esa mirada es mucho más aceptable, que todas las que lanzas a tú alrededor. Deberías de hacerlo más seguido. Eso te hace ver más…humano.

Y Seto no pudo añadir nada porque el rubio había destruido su contraataque aun antes de ser fraguado.

¿Cómo era posible que ese bobo estuviera hablando con él como si nada de lo pasado hubiera sucedido?.

En verdad estaba loco.

-Se lo que piensas. Añadió Joey tras suspirar.-Pero no le veo el sentido continuar discutiendo así cuando evidentemente terminaremos agotados en este pequeño espacio.

Por mi te rompería el rostro con gusto, pero prefiero esperar a un lugar más adecuado para hacerlo.

Sonrió, no irónica ni burlonamente, sino con veracidad y eso Seto lo captó de inmediato.

-¿Y qué propones entonces?. Indagó el otro, aceptando indirectamente aquella momentánea tregua.

-Pues…pensándolo bien no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente. Solo nos apodamos y punto. ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos con eso?.

No supo por qué pero eso a Kaiba le pareció aceptable y de hombres honorables, por eso asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Eso si, sus facciones no cambiaron en mucho.

-Yo soy Joey Wheeler y estudio Actuación.

-Seto Kaiba.

Ambos se estrecharon la mano o el rubio la tomó sin pedir permiso. Pero como fuera que hubiera sido, ambos sintieron entonces una conexión distinta a la que hasta ese momento habían experimentado.

Era extraña y llena de tantas sensaciones que no evitaron mirarse nuevamente a los ojos y encontrar esa mirada que ya tantas veces y en secreto los había cautivado.

Al parecer y después de todo la espera no sería tan desagradable.

Salomón miraba con detenimiento a su nieto. Desde que había arribado de la universidad que lo miraba muy extraño.

No había querido decirle nada hasta la hora de la comida y sin embargo su instinto le decía que lo que su nieto le comunicaría era algo muy importante.

-¿Puedes decirme ya lo que te sucede Yugi?.

El abstraído muchacho respingó sobre el sofá, encarando a su abuelo que lo miraba desde el umbral de la puerta de la cocina.

-No lo se. Eso depende si me gritarás o no.

Salomón enarcó una ceja mientras su nieto sonreía dulcemente. Un rostro tan tierno como el de Yugi no era fácil encontrar, por eso suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

-No tengo porque. Al menos sino has hecho nada indebido.

-No, nada de eso. Negó el menor, dándole espacio a su abuelo para sentarse a su lado.-Es solo algo que he hecho y me ha causado mucha satisfacción.

-¿Qué hiciste?. Indagó el anciano con desconfianza.

-Nada malo abuelito. Rió Yugi ante el espanto de su tutor.- Está bien, te lo diré. Hoy hice un casting.

-¿Para?.

-Para una obra escolar.

-¿Con que una obra?. No me habías dicho nada de eso.

-Es que quería darte una sorpresa. Continuó el de cabellos tricolor con emoción.-Un productor extranjero está llevando a cabo una obra y de inmediato acudió a nuestra Universidad. Los profesores nos dieron la oportunidad de participar y…

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso Yugi. No quiero que te emociones en vano. Si estas estudiando actuación es por algo que aun no comprendo. Sin embargo si te hace feliz actuar, entonces yo te apoyaré.

El menor sonrió a medias. Comprendía que a su abuelo no le satisfacía lo que él haría de su vida, sin embargo agradecía su apoyo. Su única familia debía dárselo al menos.

-Gracias, abuelito.

-¿Y de qué es esa famosa obra?. Me imagino que Joey también adicionó¿no es así?.

Yugi negó, recordando la súbita huída de su mejor amigo.

-El decano lo llamó y no lo he vuelto a ver desde entonces. Creo que se metió en líos.

-Ese muchacho. Cuando no está solucionando problemas escolares, lo está con problemas monetarios. Aun no me explico el cómo lo elegiste como amigo.

-No se. Tal vez…nos compaginamos muy bien.

La pícara sonrisa del menor hizo suspirar al anciano. Joey no era la mejor influencia del mundo, pero al menos hacía sonreír a su nieto.

Recordaba sus días tristes de niñez y no podía más que darle gracias al sol rubio por convivir y hacer la vida de su nieto más llevadera.

-Espero entonces que todo haya salido bien para Joey. Invítalo a cenar mañana. Prepararé su comida favorita.

-Gracias abuelo, se lo diré…si lo veo. Susurró cuando su abuelo se marchaba a la cocina. Algo muy dentro de si le hacía pensar en su amigo y en su amante juntos. Aunque sabía que Joey jamás dejaría una audición por nada ni nadie en el mundo.

Se encontraba preocupado pero en ese momento algo mucho más fuerte se avecinó que aun hacía saltar su corazón. Era el recuerdo de un par de ojos celestes que lo habían mirado con demasiada atención sobre las tablas.

De todas las personas en el mundo jamás se imaginó que volvería a ver a Yami.

El muchacho había estado sentado junto a los profesores y en cuanto desempeñó su improvisada rutina supo que esos ojos no lo habían dejado jamás.

Qué sensaciones tan extrañas le hacía experimentar aquel muchacho extranjero y sin duda las burlas de Tea no ayudaban demasiado.

Desde ese día en la cafetería que la muchacha le cuestionaba sobre el Joven extranjero que solo había visto en dos ocasiones, pero al juzgar por la intuitiva pose de su amiga castaña, las cosas no quedarían así.

Tristan y Duke no se habían enterado de nada, pero sabía que muy pronto el par de bromistas muchachos estarían cuestionando sobre la identidad y ocupación de aquel misterioso personaje que se había vuelto a topar cuando menos lo había esperado.

El qué hacia en el teatro aun era un misterio para él, sin embargo había bastado unir sus miradas para que experimentara una corriente eléctrica que lo ayudó a actuar como nunca en su vida.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

No lo sabía, sin embargo era lo más desconcertantemente lindo que le había pasado en años.

Creía entonces entender lo que Joey sentía cada vez que miraba a Touma.

-Estoy alucinando. Se sonrió, incorporándose del sofá al grito de su abuelo.

Más tarde llamaría al rubio para saber de su desaparición y escuchar sus lamentaciones por haberse perdido el casting.

Pero mientras tanto se permitiría surfear entre las nubes, recordando al par de ojos que lo hacían sentir cosquillas en el estómago.

Por otra parte Yami conducía por el centro de la ciudad.

Había sido un día estresante y atareado.

El cómo había salido ileso del teatro universitario era aun un misterio sin resolver, sin embargo su ingenio lo había provisto rápidamente de las herramientas necesarias para al menos darse una idea del tipo de personas y características que se buscaban para una obra teatral.

-Esto es muy difícil. Suspiró, girando a la derecha en un alto.

Pero debía continuar con sus planes o de lo contrario su orgullo recibiría un golpe tremendo.

Sin embargo más rápido tardó su móvil en sonar que en pronunciar el nombre del hombre a quien se dirigía a ver.

-¿Señor Yami?.

-Él habla. Asintió, deteniéndose en un semáforo.

-Soy la secretaria del Señor Kaiba.

-Oh, la eficiente muchacha. ¿A qué debo tan linda llamada?.

Era inevitable que fuera adulador. Ciertamente él era todo un enigma, catalogado como la oscuridad dentro de una ambivalencia de comportamientos.

Sin embargo toda su vida había aprendido aquel arte de adulación, del cual su padre lo había provisto tan perfectamente.

-Yo…el señor Kaiba iba a verlo.

-¿Es decir que ya no?. ¿Qué compromiso asaltó a nuestro dulce personaje como para cancelar una cita conmigo?.

La secretaria rió y él sonrió ante su sutil agresión.

-Salió muy temprano de las empresas y no ha regresado. No he querido llamarle a su casa y dejó su móvil en su despacho.

-Qué inconveniente tan divino, diría yo. Espero al menos que mañana pueda recibirme.

-Esperemos que si, señor.

-Gracias entonces por esta cortesía. Le veré después.

-Hasta pronto.

-Kaiba idiota. Ojala que nunca padezcas de algo como lo que me sucede a mi.

Gruñó, retornando hacia su hotel.

No sabía por qué tenía que ser precisamente Seto Kaiba quien pudiera ayudarlo, sin embargo siendo objetivo y mirando la facilidad que el genio tenía para los negocios bien podría serle de mucha utilidad para su objetivo.

Debía entonces aceptar los desplantes del castaño y rogar porque en verdad le auxiliara.

Su vida económica estaba en sus manos.

-Y pensar que antes era yo su rival número uno. Que ironía. Rió, dándole un toque oscuro a su sonrisa.

Pero el pensamiento fue fugaz pues al detenerse nuevamente frente a otro semáforo, admiró la peculiar escena en una de las esquinas de la acera.

Una par de jóvenes tomados de la mano. Abrazados y destilando amor verdadero.

Él nunca se había enamorado. Ni siquiera creía en ello y sin embargo había tenido amantes a montones, dispuestos a satisfacerle hasta el más mínimo capricho.

Tal vez su posición y orgullo le habían impedido ver más allá de todo eso, pero de una cosa si estaba seguro, en ese momento no se enamoraría. Menos que nunca podía hacerlo. No tenía tiempo. Su futuro económico dependía de que realizara su trabajo a la perfección, como siempre.

Falacias del amor no le importaban, mucho menos alguien sensato en quien depositar eso que no conocía.

-De ser así¿entonces por qué no dejo de pensar en ese chiquillo?. Se cuestionó enfadado, evocando un par de ojos lavanda que lo habían ciertamente impactado desde la primera vez que los había mirado.

Una encrucijada más en la cual no estaba dispuesto a entrar. Todo siempre por diversión y placer nada más. Sin embargo su mente le insistía en recordar al chiquillo tan sonriente e inocente que aun no terminaba por creer realidad.

Tal vez solo se encontraba asombrado de mirar tanta ingenuidad o tal vez no. Un misterio más que resolver.

-¿Tu color preferido?.

-Mgh

-Vamos, dime.

-No.

-Todos tenemos un color preferido. El mío es el verde. Aunque también me gusta el azul. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Era el colmo. Lo que pensó que sería un rápido rescate se estaba convirtiendo de pronto en la peor pesadilla de su vida.

¿Qué a caso ese sujeto no tenía paz?.

En todo lo que llevaban esperando no se había callado.

Había tomado esa tregua muy en serio.

-…Yugi dice que la mejor manera de conocer personas es socializar, así que eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo quería socializar?.

Joey frunció el entrecejo. El sujeto era aun más difícil de tratar o manejar que el peor antisocial del mundo.

Llevaba bastante tiempo hablando y el castaño siempre afirmaba o negaba con monólogos, cortando de tajo sus intentos por saber más de él.

No sabía el qué lo lanzaba a conocer más del ojiazul, sin embargo comenzaba a decaer esa vigorosidad con la que había estado tratando de llevar aquella paz momentánea.

Resultaba extenuante hablar solo cuando debería estar pensando en lo que haría al salir de allí.

Seguramente ya no encontraría al sujeto ese que había ido a buscar y el Decano si que se molestaría.

No quería perder su beca, no quería dejar la Universidad pero evidentemente estando ahí ya lo había hecho.

No le quedaba más que sonreír al mal tiempo y tratar de mitigar su ansiedad con lo que fuera, aunque eso significara entablar "conversación" con el peor de los sujetos.

-¿Cuánto más tardarán?. Preguntó, mirando distraídamente los números que no marcaban nada.

Eso mismo se preguntaba el genio. Escuchar el monólogo del parlanchín muchacho no era su mejor manera para pasar el tiempo.

En soledad tal vez habría ideado algún invento o la mejor manera de salir de ese embrollo.

Pero no podía pensar con alguien fastidiándolo con estúpidas preguntas y hablando de tramo en tramo tratando de "socializar".

Necesitaba salir de ahí y lo necesitaba en el acto.

Por ello buscó nuevamente su comunicador, esperando a que su guardaespaldas respondiera.

-Lamento la tardanza, señor. Indicó el fornido guardián cuando respondió el llamado.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre que tardas años?. Tengo cosas que hacer. Regañó, comenzando a sentirse sudoroso y desesperado.

-Es qué tuvimos un problema.

Un ruido de sierra se escuchó de repente o al menos eso intuyó el ojiazul cuando enarcó la ceja.

-Los de seguridad dicen que no pueden ayudarlo. Al parecer el ascensor estaba teniendo problemas desde la mañana y el cuerpo técnico que lo repara aun no responde a su llamado.

Hemos intentado hacer algo pero…no es posible.

Seto friccionó sus manos y tuvo que contar varias veces hasta diez para no terminar gritando la incompetencia del mundo.

-Maldita sea.

-Estoy haciendo lo posible señor. Ya llamé a los técnicos de KC y ya vienen. Por favor, solo soporte otro poco.

Se escuchaba muy sencillo, pensó Joey cuando su compañero cerró la comunicación con enfado palpable.

Sin embargo el sujeto ese no tenía que soportar la tensión que parecía cortarse con una hoja de cuchilla.

Ambos pensaron que si no salían asesinándose de aquel reducido espacio, lo harían la próxima vez que se vieran.

-Esto es frustrante. Suspiró Joey recargando su cabeza en la pared a su espalda.-Yo y mi mala suerte. ¿Ahora que haré con mi beca?. Maldita sea la hora en que esta chatarra se averió. Gruñó, golpeando el piso que solo sonó un tanto hueco.

Kaiba concordó por primera vez en algo con el rubio, sin embargo no se lo diría.

-Hace calor. Susurró Joey desprendiéndose de la chaqueta verde que llevaba.

Y era cierto. El sistema de ventilación hacía mucho que había dejado de funcionar y con ello probablemente muy pronto el oxígeno se vería reducido.

Un modo "heroico" de terminar con su existencia.

-¿No tienes calor?. Indagó el de ojos castaños, admirando el saco que a simple vista se veía demasiado caluroso.

-Eso es algo que a ti no te importa.

-Pero…

-Deja de hablar de una maldita vez. ¿Qué no vez que te acabas el oxígeno?.

Joey abrió y cerró la boca para al final cruzarse de brazos y mirar el techo.

Había mirado en muchas películas la forma en que las personas escapaban de los ascensores por la puerta que convenientemente siempre estaba abierta en el techo.

Sin embargo esa no era una película y la maldita puerta se hallaba o atascada o cerrada por fuera.

¿Qué clase de edificio era ese?.

-Es un transporte antiterrorismo.

-¿Qué?.

La seca voz del castaño lo sorprendió en sus cavilaciones.

-Este ascensor es antiterrorismo. El sistema así fue creado para mejor seguridad de los ocupantes.

-Pues no lo parece. Gruñó Joey. Estaba comenzando a enfadarse.

-Obvio. Está averiado. Chatarra inútil. Demandaré a quien lo hizo.

-¿Es decir que no fuiste tú?.

-¿Me vez cara de haberlo hecho?.

Joey elevó los hombros y eso sacó un bufido de indignación de lo labios del genio.

-Yo jamás habría creado una baratija como esta. Esto es obra de un amateur estúpido.

-Y según tú, oh Señor genio de los inventos¿cómo lo habrías hecho?.

-Con la tecnología adecuada para inconvenientes como este, dónde las personas se quedan atrapadas con despojos de persona.

-¡Oye!. Creí que teníamos una tregua. Indicó molesto el rubio.

-Yo no dije eso nunca.

-Oh, en verdad eres…eres…eres insoportable Kaiba.

-Y Tú no te quedas atrás. ¿Qué te piensas con tu teatrito ese de sonriente despreocupado?. La vida es cruda, no la fantasía estúpida de amistad que tú siempre vas pregonando por ahí.

-No es verdad. No es ninguna fantasía.

-Lo es y lo reitero. Por eso gente como tú jamás prosperará, Wheeler. Gente como tú no tiene sueños ni metas. El mundo es inútil por ustedes.

De nuevo habían vuelto a las andadas y eso Joey no lo toleró.

Si aquel mimado chico quería pelea, él se la daría. Pero antes de decirle unas cuantas verdades al señor ojos bonitos.

-Escúchame bien. Indicó, acercándose al muchacho que con sumo cuidado se deshacía de su saco y remangaba pulcramente las mangas de su blanca camisa.-¿Quién te crees para decirme todo eso?.

Tú, que lo tienes todo pero cero educación y modales.

Tú no conoces la vida real porque tienes millones que sustentan tus ridículas poses de "autoridad máxima del mundo" y caprichos idiotas como el de estudiar la Universidad.

Gente como tú, que se pavonea frente a desafortunadas personas, son quienes deberían ayudar al mundo pero que por el contrario solo lo empeoran.

Tú, deberías preguntarte si tienes sueños que perseguir, en lugar de andar alardeando por ahí lo bueno o malo que eres con ese cerebro y millones tuyos.

Golpe bajo, mucho más que cualquiera y eso Seto lo supo por la cantidad de fuerza que había impreso a sus manos friccionadas.

-Tú no sabes nada de mi, perro.

-Ni tú de mí, idiota.

Seños fruncidos y calor de batalla. Miradas que taladraban y brillaban con sentimientos encontrados y furia ajuntada.

Cualquiera que fuera el paso a seguir, sería deliberante para el resultado de su salud física.

-Ya me estoy hartando de ti.

-¿Y crees que yo no de ti?. ¡Mírate!. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera comprender a alguien cuando tu frivolidad no te permite ver más halla de ti?.

Tú no tienes problemas. Vociferó Joey con verdadero enfado.-En cambio yo acabo de perder mi beca. Pero claro que eso tú no lo entiendes.

-Y no me importa.

-Claro¿Qué más puede importarte que no seas tú mismo?. Tú no tienes que preocuparte por nada. Solo de ti, tus millones, tus inventos y de nada más. Tú no conoces ni siquiera lo que es velar por alguien.

Seto miraba marcado resentimiento en los ojos castaños. Más que enfado era ese rencor que el muchacho tenía por que según él no lo comprendía.

En cierta manera así era, pero el muchacho había tocado un punto sensible que muy pocas veces dejaba a la vista.

-Yo tengo una hermana enferma. Velo por ella desde que se separó de mí. Vivo solo y…y…¿Para que gasto mi saliva?. De todas maneras nunca comprenderás nada de lo que te digo.

Joey volvió a recargarse en la pared y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas.

Se encontraba agitado y molesto. Más por recordar la impotencia que sentía cada vez que recordaba a su hermana enferma pero sobre todo la beca que había perdido.

Su vida era un caos. No quería saber ya más nada.

Sin embargo y para el asombro del rubio y del muchacho que habló, las cosas dieron un pequeño pero significativo giro, quien sería el que comenzaría a fraguar el verdadero destino.

-Yo si tengo a alguien por quien velar y conozco el significado de la desesperación y la impotencia.

Yo puedo decirte que sé…a lo que te refieres.

Con lentitud Joey levantó la cabeza, mirando al que con voz ronca y bajita había hablado.

Tal vez había escuchado mal, sin embargo las pupilas azules no podían mentir.

-Tengo un hermano y también está enfermo.

Jamás sabría Seto el por qué había murmurado tal frase, sin embargo la emoción que los ojos castaños lanzaron fue quien prácticamente le hizo olvidar quien era, qué aparentaba y por qué jamás hablaba de ese tema con nadie.

Su frialdad cedió por instantes y se presentó como el joven que siempre había querido ocultar.

-No lo sabía. Musitó Joey al darse cuenta del rumbo que habían tomado las cosas.

-Debe ser difícil. Yo sé lo que es darlo todo por un hermano, hasta sacrificar tu propia…

-Vida. Finalizó Kaiba la oración y su compañero asintió con un dejo de sonrisa.

Un pequeño silencio se formó alrededor de ellos, mostrándoles entonces que aunque en apariencias diferentes, en el fondo eran muy iguales.

Una coincidencia tal vez de aquella tan irónica vida.

-¿Qué edad tiene tú hermano?. Cuestionó el rubio, animándose a seguir en esa línea que por fin los había unido.

-Diecisiete. Pronto cumplirá la mayoría de edad.

-Mi hermana tiene dieciséis, aunque parece mayor. Pero es tan bondadosa que siempre se preocupa por todo, inclusive de mí.

El genio asintió. Exactamente así era Noa con él. Que par de hermanos tan similares.

Y sin embargo aquella pequeña declaración le dotó de un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado en su vida.

-Debe ser muy difícil para ti y tus padres el tener que…

-No los tenemos. Estamos solos.

El rubio jamás se habría imaginado tal declaración, sin embargo asintió comprendiendo exactamente lo que eso significaba.

-Mi padre murió hace tres años.

-Lo lamento.

-No vale la pena lamentar a un bastardo.

Joey no dijo nada, sus motivos tendría el castaño del por qué referirse así hacia su progenitor.

-¿Entonces ambos viven juntos?.

Kaiba asintió.

-Eso debe ser muy lindo.

-Dijiste no vivir con tú hermana. ¿A caso vives solo?.

Joey sonrió otro poco. Al parecer y aunque a gritos se hablaran el genio había escuchado todo lo que había dicho. Eso era algo bueno cuando se creía ignorado.

-Si, aunque ella vive con mi mamá. Mis padres son divorciados y ese es el resumen de lo demás.

-¿Y tú padre?.

Una sombra de pena se posó en los ojos castaños, por lo que Seto intuyó que esa era una herida prohibida.

-Prefiero no hablar de él. Lo único es que vivo solo desde que entré a la Universidad. Aunque ahora no se si podré continuarla.

La sonrisa afectada del rubio hizo que el castaño enarcara la ceja.

-Todo se puede hacer.

-Con dinero. Pero yo no lo tengo.

-Elegiste entonces una carrera poco productiva.

-Lo se. Sonrió el rubio.-Pero es mi sueño.

Kaiba no entendió muy bien.

-¿Tu sueño?.

-Si. Yo siempre he querido ser actor. Es el único sueño que se forjó en mi cuando los tiempos difíciles de mi vida se presentaron. Es lo único que puede sacarme un momento de esta raquítica realidad.

Seto entendía. Era algo parecido a lo que él hacía cuando se enfrascaba en su trabajo.

Aislarse de la realidad para concentrarse en algo más productivo.

-Todo puede solucionarse. Las personas que no vencen los obstáculos en la vida, no merecen una oportunidad en este mundo. Todo es posible. No hay inconvenientes si en verdad quieres hacer algo.

A Joey le parecieron muy familiares esas palabras. Aunque con otro concepto, no dejaban de parecerle que en algún lugar las había escuchado.

-Ojala tuviera tu confianza. Yo ya perdí la oportunidad de mi beca y sin ella…es mejor hacerme la idea que saliendo de aquí iré directo a la banca de desempleados.

No creo que dure demasiado en mi actual trabajo, así que aparte de haberme perdido también de la audición en el teatro…que vida la mía.

Kaiba miró entonces que Joey sonreía. Un acto que de trasfondo lucía una deprimente existencia que él pudo reconocer con facilidad.

Sin embargo era loable aquella actitud semi positiva.

-¿Qué audición era esa?.

-No se. Un productor extranjero propuso una obra en nuestra Universidad. Así que como me salí antes de tiempo, ni siquiera pude tener la oportunidad de demostrar lo que se.

-¿Con que extranjero?.

-Si.

El castaño entonces tuvo una pequeña idea de lo que eso significaba.

-Pero ya. No vale la pena hablar de lo que no fue o será. Es mejor que me enfoque en conseguir un buen empleo y en procurar mantener mi raquítica economía para no decaer más.

-Pensando así nunca triunfarás. ¿No tienes a caso algo o alguien que pueda ayudarte?.

Joey negó. No contaba con su padre, madre o hermana porque simplemente las dos primeras personas no eran de su afecto y la última dependía en parte de lo que él le daba.

Así que estaba solo.

-No.

-¿Amigos?.

-Sería vergonzoso pedirles ayuda.

Un gran orgullo. Sin duda igual o semejante al del ojiazul.

-¿Amante?.

Joey sintió sus mejillas encenderse un poco a la mención de aquella palabra. Un acto involuntario que Seto no pasó desapercibido, comprobando así el murmullo que aquella noche de la fiesta había llegado hasta sus oídos.

-Yo…

-Los amantes son para sacarles partido. Sería conveniente para ti. Mucho más en esta situación. "Aconsejó" el castaño. Acomodándose de mejor manera.

-¿QUÉ?. ¿ESTAS LOCO?.

-¿Me dirás entonces que amas a ese tipo?.

-Yo..yo…¿Cuál TIPO?. Gritó el rubio al mirar la irónica mueca en la boca de Kaiba.

-Por favor Wheeler¿vas a decirme ahora que nadie sabe lo que tú y ese chico con facha de estrellita de cine, tienen?.

El rubio parpadeó varias veces sin creerlo, incluso percibió que el sonrojo se había extendido a todo su rostro.

-Pero…pero…

-Si tiene dinero, sácale un poco o en su consecuencia que te ayude. ¿Por algo están juntos, no?. ¿O es por puro sexo?.

Joey no tenía ni idea de lo mordaz que podía llegar a ser el ojiazul. Sin embargo algo le decía que no era en sí una total agresión, sino el modo en que el estoico muchacho tenía para hacer "bromas".

-Yo…yo…

-Entonces es puro sexo por lo que veo. Aunque…

-¿Aunque?.

-Si lo que vi, una vez cuando salías de esa aula es verdad, tú estás enamorado de ese tipo¿no es así?.

-¿Y a qué viene mi vida privada a todo esto?. Cuestionó un poco molesto el rubio.

-A que…nada, mejor olvídalo. No es asunto mío. Indicó el castaño, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

-No, ahora me lo dices. Exigió el rubio, queriendo saber lo que su curiosidad insaciable le indicaba.

-No.

-Si.

-Te he dicho que no.

-Oh, eres exasperante Kaiba. Bufó Joey al verse frustrado, sin embargo una idea brillante y hasta "diabólica" le cruzó la mirada.-Ah, ya entiendo. Lo que pasa es que alguien cómo tú no tolera este tipo de relaciones.

-Te equivocas. Me son indiferentes. Añadió el castaño con veracidad.

-Yo más bien creo entonces, que tú deseas algo así.

La fulminante mirada lo dijo todo, sin embargo Joey no se quedaría con las manos vacías.

Se vengaría un poco del momento vergonzoso que el ojiazul le había hecho pasar.

-Si, si, tú deseas una relación, porque seguramente tú jamás..-

-Basta.

-Tú jamás has tenido nada que ver con nadie. Claro, siendo tan frío…

-Basta.

-Sin embargo eres atractivo. Debes tener millones de amantes a espaldas de la prensa¿verdad?.

Jamás, en todo lo que viviría el rubio, olvidaría la pequeña muestra de sentimentalismo que admiró por parte del estoico Seto Kaiba.

Leves mejillas sonrosadas que hicieron a Joey sonreír y enternecerse de cierta forma.

-¿Eso es un si?. Indicó el de ojos melados, acercándose a su compañero hasta sentarse frente a él.

-Yo no dije nada. Y ya cállate. Seto viró el rostro, pero la sensación que su sonrojo involuntario le hizo experimentar, no podía irse así como así.

-¡OH, CIELOS!. NO PUEDE SER LO QUE ESTOY PENSANDO.

-Cállate. No ladres, perro.

Pero ni el insulto fue lo suficientemente potente como para impedir que Joey se acercara mucho más al castaño y sonriera de oreja a oreja como en varios días no lo había hecho.

-No es posible que tú no hayas tenido nunca una relación. Ja, no puedo creerlo.

No era una burla, solo un asombro a la triple potencia, algo que avergonzó al ojiazul, pero dado su carácter solo gruñó y frunció aun más el entrecejo.

-¿Verdad, verdad que estoy en lo correcto?.

-No pienso responder estupideces.

-¡OH, DIOS. ES VERDAD!.

Y Joey rió estruendosamente ante la mirada ya molesta del ojiazul.

-Wheeler. Siseo con verdadero carácter Kaiba.

-Espera…espera….déjame digerirlo, es que es lo más…¿entonces jamás has besado?.

Joey no pararía ahí y Seto lo supo por la incomodidad que sintió. Por ello se incorporó del piso y se alejó del cada vez más sorprendido rubio.

-Es increíble que a tus veintitantos años aun no hayas…

-No todo gira alrededor de eso, Wheeler. Y cállate antes de que te rompa el hocico.

Más una vez comenzado aquello, Joey no pudo parar, por ello se incorporó y sabiendo de sobra que iba a divertirse un momento, sacó provecho a sus dotes histriónicas con la finalidad de molestar al castaño.

-Yo podría ayudarte entonces. Al menos para que no mueras casto de labios.

-Idiota.

Pero Joey estaba más divertido que la vez que Tristan había sido bañado por el aceite de su motocicleta.

Era mejor que todo lo que había vivido en ese momento y aprovechando una pequeñita venganza, siguió adelante con lo que se había propuesto: Molestar al genio.

-Oh, vamos¿me dirás que nunca te ha apetecido un beso?

Seto viró el rostro. De repente estaba comenzando a hacer mucho calor ahí adentro. ¿Sería por la falta de ventilación?.

-Vamos, te lo estoy ofreciendo libremente. Y mira que muchos se han peleado por mis labios.

Un gruñido y Joey sonrió aun más acercándose al castaño quien ya no tenía más espacio para ¿huir?.

-Aléjate de mi Wheeler, ni se te ocurra hacer una estupidez.

-Yo no haré ninguna estupidez, solo voy a enseñarte lo que es besar.

-Ahórrate tú cátedra para alguien que el importe.

-Pues a mi me importa que tu sepas.

Seto estaba a punto de golpear al rubio. Una cosa era broma y otra muy distinta aquel "acoso" que estaban dándole.

Jamás aceptaría que se encontraba nervioso, sin embargo en un dos por tres y cuando Joey ya lo había acorralado completamente contra la pared, las cosas se modificaron.

Un abrupto y brusco movimiento se dio entonces en el ascensor. Indicador de que la falla había sido reparada.

Ambos muchachos cayeron entonces al piso por la falta de equilibrio, siendo Joey quien quedara a merced del peso del castaño.

-Se mueve. Murmuró Joey al sentir el ascenso.

-Si. Asintió Kaiba medio sonriendo.

-Quítate entonces. Estamos salvados.

Pero la negativa que el ojiazul dio no gustó en nada al rubio.

-Aun me debes algo.

Murmullo bajo y ronco. ¿Alguien le había dicho al castaño que se escuchaba sexy de esa manera?.

-Yo no te debo nada.

-Oh, si que me debes. ¿O es que ahora te estas retractando de lo que decías?.

-Era solo broma. Bramó desesperado Joey, desconociendo que las cosas llegarían hasta ese extremo.

-Pues a mi me gusta que cumplan su palabra y si no eres tú, entonces yo lo haré.

Sin previo aviso entonces los labios de Seto atraparon los de Joey en un repentino y brusco contacto en un principio que sorprendió al rubio en su totalidad.

Sin embargo y contra el deseo que el de ojos melados tenía en apartar a su opresor, el contacto fuerte fue disminuyendo, convirtiéndolo en algo disfrutable y completamente embriagador.

¿Quién iba a decir que un ser de aparente frialdad poseyera tanta pasión por dentro?.

Era eso o solo una actuación, pero fuera como fuera Joey lo correspondió, distinguiendo un sabor diferente al que estaba acostumbrado a probar.

Labios chocando y los brazos del rubio elevándose hasta el cuello del genio, donde se posaron febrilmente para ahondar el dulce y sensual contacto.

Más nada dura para siempre y eso lo supo Joey cuando el millonario se apartó de él, dejándole en el piso muy, muy mareado.

-Ahora dime¿quién fue el jamás besado?.

La campanilla del ascensor se abrió, permitiéndole al genio salir del pequeño espacio sin nada más que decir o agregar, dejando hasta su entonces compañero mudo por primera vez en su vida, agitado y con una gran interrogante que más que culpa le causó satisfacción.

Seguramente la próxima vez que se vieran nada volvería a sería igual.

Continuará…..

**Gracias por sus muestras de afecto, otra entrega más y aunque no hubo Lemon este cuarteto se está acercando más.**

**Me encuentro concluyendo una etapa de mi vida y su apoyo es de gran ayuda para ello así que de todo corazón GRacias y espero pronto actualizar esta u otra de mis inconclusas historias.**

**Un abarzo y hasta pronto su amiga:**

** KLF**


	19. Chapter 19

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Abrázame Fuerte**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** caminó apaciblemente, sin embargo la enorme interrogante que surcaba su cabeza comenzaba a afectarlo un poco.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días. Respondió de manera ausente, causando que la sonriente muchacha lo mirara de manera extraña.

-¿Está?. Interrogó el egipcio y la secretaria asintió, indicándole con la mirada que podía pasar al privado frente a ella.

Yami caminó en el acto, olvidando sus halagos y hasta su sonrisa coqueta. Lo único importante para él en esos momentos era lo que el genio ojiazul iba a decirle.

Odiaba que su vida dependiera de la decisión explícita de una persona, pero en la situación en la que se encontraba no podía hacer más.

Esa mañana un mensaje de voz en su móvil lo había alertado y desconcertado.

Kaiba le pedía fuera a KC.

Era todo el mensaje que la estoica voz del muchacho anunciaba. Como toda expectación, el egipcio había decidido aceptar tan "cordial" invitación y saber lo que el impredecible genio tenía que decirle.

Ya no se ilusionaba con la idea de que el castaño podría ayudarle, pero jamás era tarde para conservar un poco de esperanzas.

No llamó a la puerta y sin embargo escudriñó la habitación, encontrando al genio de pie, junto al enorme ventanal a espaldas de su escritorio.

-Sabes que no me gusta la impuntualidad, Atemu. Inquirió el ojiazul como saludo de bienvenida.

-Lo sé. Por eso llego tarde. La sonrisa burlona del egipcio disipó un poco su ansiedad.

Kaiba se giró, encarando fríamente a aquel que había conocido en su pasado adolescente.

No había cambiado mucho. Continuaba tan Atemu como siempre y en cierta forma su misticismo, combinado con su estrambótica manera de llevar el cabello, lo convertían en un rival aceptable en los negocios.

Sin embargo ese día sería él quien se vengaría por todos esos desplantes que por su culpa, su padre llegó alguna vez a reclamarle.

-Siéntate. Invitó sin destensar sus facciones y aunque el extranjero supo que no sería para nada una charla ligera, realizó lo que le indicaban.

-¿Algo de beber?.

-No. Negó Yami en el acto.-No te creo tanta cordialidad. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?. ¿Para que me llamaste?.

Sin embargo Seto si bebió algo ligero. De esos licores que de vez en cuando bebía para gusto exclusivo de su paladar.

-Todo a su tiempo. ¿Para que apresurar lo que llegará después?.

La sonrisita irónica no le gustó demasiado al egipcio. Era la misma que utilizaba después de un enfado para buscar venganza.

-Me sacaste de la cama temprano. Sabes que eso no lo tolero.

-Gajes del oficio Atemu. Deberás de acostumbrarte de ahora en adelante si pretender continuar en el negocio de Productor de teatro.

De nuevo esa sonrisa y Yami supo que lo que seguía no le gustaría demasiado.

-Me enteré por casualidad lo que hiciste en la Universidad. Siempre tienes que lucirte, ¿verdad?.

-Claro. Si no, no sería yo. Sonrió el egipcio, reclinándose sobre el sofá.

-Si. Muy propio de ti. Sin embargo no me explico aun el por qué teniendo medio Japón, decidiste realizar tu chistecito en donde yo estudio.

-¿Por qué más sería, mi estimado Kaiba?. Tu perfectamente conoces los por qué.

Claro que el ojiazul los conocía y eso incluía molestarlo a él.

-Solo no te metas demasiado con lo mío. Ahora ya puedo mandar aniquilarte.

-¿Y antes no?. Pobre de ti. Medio rió el extranjero, sacando un bufido de exasperación del castaño.-Pero tranquilízate Kaiba, no lo hice realmente con la intensión de molestarte. Ya no soy el chiquillo aquel que te fastidiaba siempre.

-Ahora eres peor.

-Gracias por el cumplido. Sonrió Atemu con algo de orgullo.-Pero como te dije, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Nada de lo que tú haces es una cosa simple. La ganancia secundaria aquí es obtener mi ayuda. De esa manera te aseguras de que yo esté cerca para ti, ¿no es así?.

-Me descubrirte. Asintió el egipcio después de reír largamente.-Tan listo como siempre. Aunque he de decirte que el grupo de profesores de actuación me ha ayudado mucho. Con tu ayuda será como si tu fueras…mi mano derecha en "mi imperio". Algo así como mi concejero. No se cómo a mi padre se le ocurre inmiscuirme en estas boberías. Refunfuñó.

-Yo no soy consejero de nadie, mucho menos tuyo, Atemu.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero es mejor que caminar a ciegas.

Seto terminó su bebida y se dispuso entonces a abordar su real temática.

-No te llamé para escuchar tus quejas, te llamé porque tengo un negocio importante que ofrecerte.

-¿Tú a mi?. Vaya, ¿el cielo va a caerse a caso?.

-No estoy para bromas Atemu. Gruñó Seto, acallando la risita del egipcio.

-Muy bien, muy bien, ¿Cuál negocio es ese?. Por cierto, ¿por qué ayer me cancelaste la cita?. ¿En dónde te escondiste?.

-Eso es algo que no te diré porque no te importa. Inquirió el ojiazul, disuelto a no pensar en el día anterior.

-Bueno, dime entonces. Soy todo oídos.

Kaiba tensó los músculos. Odiaba cuando el egipcio tomaba una actitud retadora igual a la suya. Por algo en su tiempo había sido su rival.

-He pensado mucho en lo que me dijiste y estoy dispuesto a patrocinar tu estúpido teatrito ese. Por que algo me dice que estas a punto de caerte muerto de hambre, ¿verdad?.

Yami se mordió el labio y con el rostro más serio del mundo solo miró al ojiazul quien estaba realmente disfrutando esa pequeña venganza.

-Lo sabía. No se por qué aun te sigues dando esos lujos que ya no puedes pagarte.

-No es algo que me guste pregonar, Kaiba. El poder que yo tenía era grande y ahora se ve reducido a nada. Es patético.

-No, tú eres patético.

Atemu giró la cabeza, no soportaba la burla de Seto, sin embargo todo era verdad. Con menos dinero del que podía aceptar, continuaba "viviendo" como estaba acostumbrado. Sin embargo de un momento a otro todo eso se terminaría y él quedaría entonces sin un centavo en la bolsa. Algo verdaderamente humillante para él.

-Te patrocinaré entonces, Atemu.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?. Indagó con algo de frialdad el extranjero, enfocando sus azules pupilas en las de Kaiba.

-Eso es algo que discutiremos a su tiempo. Sin embargo te digo que son dos partes.

-¿Qué es?.

-Ahora no. Solo confórmate con saber que el capital para tu maldita obra está ya en la mesa. Lo demás a su tiempo.

-No puedo quedarme tan tranquilo sabiendo que tú sádica mente está fraguando algo que posiblemente va a perjudicarme, Kaiba. Si las cosas serán así, prefiero no tener lazos contigo.

Kaiba sonrió aun más.

-Entonces no los tendremos. Háblame cuando alguien esté dispuesto a invertir en un negocio infructífero y mal organizado.

Seto se incorporó del sofá y caminó hasta su escritorio en dónde rápidamente enfocó su vista en el computador.

Aquella actitud ausente hizo enfurecer a Yami, pero también le hizo recapacitar las cosas.

El ojiazul tenía razón, nadie en su sano juicio invertiría nunca jamás con él y si eso no sucedía, su futuro estaba perdido.

-Maldición. Susurró por lo bajo, comenzando a pensar que había sido mala idea pedir auxilio al genio.-Esta bien, acepto. Pronunció al pararse frente al genio.

-Excelente. Después firmaremos los documentos apropiados.

Yami friccionaba sus manos. Jamás en su vida se vislumbro como en aquel momento. Sometido y bajo las órdenes de Seto Kaiba. En verdad que todo era humillante.

-Te llamaré después para afinar detalles, mientras tanto…¿tienes en dónde quedarte?.

La repentina pregunta exaltó al egipcio que aun no creía lo que estaba pensando.

-Un hotel, pero pronto no podré pagarlo.

Seto elevó la mirada sin ningún tipo de sentimiento, sosteniéndola con aquella que brilló por un momento.

-Lástima. Suerte en tú búsqueda de vivienda.

-Pero…pero…

-Eres administrador, tú sabrás como logras subsistir con lo que aun tienes. Sin embargo augurando no creo que sea más de una semana. Así que cuando te hayas instalado en donde sea que vayas a hacerlo, llámame.

La burla de Kaiba fue el acabose para el orgullo del egipcio.

-¿Y dónde se supone que buscaré casa?. ¿Cómo se supone que me mantenga?.

-Ese no es problema mío. Sin embargo algunos…¿cómo decirlo en el término correcto para que me entiendas?...ah, si, trabajamos para ganar dinero. Deberías conseguirte empleo de medio tiempo para al menos tomar agua.

-Kaiba. Gruñó Yami con molestia.

-Adiós, Atemu. Despidió el ojiazul disfrutando cada palabra pronunciada dentro de aquella habitación.

El egipcio golpeó el escritorio del genio y sin más se dirigió a la salida.

En verdad que ese hombre era exasperante.

-Una cosa más. Necesito que hagas algo.

El egipcio con un gruñido se volvió, encarando a aquel que de un momento a otro había adoptado una más seria actitud.

Aquello entonces era importante.

-Solo un intento más, por favor.

-No puedo.

-Pero señor...

-¡DIJE QUE NO PUEDO!.

El grito se escuchó por toda la casa, más la servidumbre ya acostumbrada no intervino ni siquiera en saber si su señor se encontraba con bien.

El joven que había insistido miró al muchacho fijamente hasta que con un resoplido dejó su tarea y se separó de él.

Noa se dejó caer en la cama y respiró varias veces antes de hace cualquier cosa.

Odiaba los ejercicios fisioterapéuticos, los odiaba con toda su alma y mucho más debido a aquella partida de incompetentes dizque "terapistas" que todo lo que deseaban era su dinero y no su recuperación.

-Ya le hemos dicho, señor, que no logrará avanzar mientras su actitud negativa siga presente. Hemos avanzado mucho como para que se resista a más. Si su hermano averigua que no hemos proseguido, entonces...

-No se preocupen por su cheque. Musitó en tono burlón el sudoroso joven.-Lo tendrán sobre su escritorio muy a tiempo. Al fin de cuentas es lo único que les importa, ¿no?.

-No nos ofenda de esa manera. Inquirió uno de los terapistas, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

-Basta de hipocresías. Fuera de mi casa. Indicó el peliazul sin apetecerle continuar con aquella charla absurda.

Los hombres que conformaban aquel grupo de fisioterapistas se miraron entre si, para al final salir de la habitación y dejar, como siempre, al joven Kaiba sumido en sus pensamientos y enfados.

-¿Cómo estuvo esta vez?. Inquirió la gruesa voz de Ed quien aguardaba fuera de la habitación.

-Como siempre. Respondió el que se encargaba de los ejercicios corporales.

-Deben tenerle paciencia. El joven Noa es...

-Nosotros sabemos de paciencia. Comunicó en tono enfadado uno de los hombres.

-Créanos que lo sabemos, pero ese muchacho rebasa toda expectativa y escrúpulos. Mientras él no desee seguir adelante, no lo hará. Así que con permiso.

Ed miró a los hombres partir como siempre: enfadados y murmurando entre dientes cosas que no le interesaba saber.

Sin embargo en algo concordaba con los especialistas y era en que su joven amo Noa no deseaba recuperarse.

Abriendo entonces la puerta de la habitación se encontró con el muchacho peliazul, quien con esfuerzos trataba de regresar a su silla de ruedas.

-Permítame ayudarlo. Mencionó Ed con prisa.

-¡NO!. Yo puedo solo. El entrecejo fruncido, el coraje a punto de salir y el enorme orgullo del jovencito le recordaron al guardaespaldas a su otro señor.

Tan parecidos y diferentes a la vez pero cuando se hacía alusión a su orgullo, entonces ambos eran iguales: dispuestos a cruzar el océano Atlántico semidesnudos, sin importarles el dolor que pudieran sufrir.

La debilidad no formaba parte del vocabulario de los Kaiba, tal vez por esa razón llevaban en el alma su coraza de metal infrangible.

Ed miró al muchacho sentarse sobre su silla con eficacia pero con mucho más cansancio del que el joven pudiera ocultar.

-¿Por qué es tan necio?. Inquirió el guardaespaldas con la confianza que se le permitía.

-Porque esos imbéciles solo quieren dinero. No se como Seto pudo contratarlos. Musitó el chico, accionando el motor de su silla. No tenía las fuerzas de rodarla con sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero debería al menos intentar hacer lo que le piden. Sabe perfectamente que esos ejercicios van a restablecerlo de su...

-¿Parálisis?. Dilo. Ya todos sabemos que estoy "enfermo". Ironizó el muchacho y el hombre mayor supo que su joven señor se encontraba demasiado herido emocionalmente en esos momentos, por ello procuró no hacer alusión al tema que por ley, siempre hacía enfadar al muchacho.

-¿Le apetece un jugo?.

-Déjame solo. Fue la orden que Noa dio y aunque no fuera la mejor idea del mundo Ed la acató.

Cuando el peliazul se sintió solo, entonces y solo entonces pudo suspirar largamente, apretar los puños y cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-¿Por qué, ¿Por qué maldita sea, por qué?.

En soledad entonces y con él mismo podía exponer la rabia, el rencor y toda la impotencia que sentía al mirarse inválido y sobre esa silla.

Odiaba su reflejo, odiaba permanecer en esas cuatro paredes sin poder muchas veces salir o caminar por las calles. Odiaba que todo el mundo lo tratara con tanta delicadeza y odiaba a los incompetentes hombres que acudían tres veces por semana a fingir que estaban dándole fisioterápia.

Los odiaba porque eran incompetentes y porque solo les importaba el maldito cheque que tenían sobre el escritorio cada final de semana.

Los odiaba hasta la muerte y odiaba a todo aquel que al mirarlo le tenía lástima.

-Malditos. Musitó con rabia, haciendo de sus comúnmente apacibles ojos dos iceberg impenetrables.-Desgraciados incompetentes. Como los odio a todos.

Sin importarle lo costoso que fuera el espejo de incrustaciones preciosas que se hallaba adornando su habitación, arrojó contra él la primera cosa que sus manos tomaron, ocasionando el ruido característico de tal actividad.

Solo hasta que el bello espejo estuvo completamente en pedazos pudo sentirse un poco mejor.

Su respiración agitada y los esfuerzos recientes solo le provocaron un mareo que le hizo reclinarse en su silla y aguardar un momento a que todo pasara.

Y mientras lo hacía pensó en lo solo que se sentía. En esa soledad auto infundida que desde el día en que "todo" había comenzado se había introducido en su vida.

Sabía que era su decisión el permanecer casi completamente aislado de la sociedad y vivir de vez en cuando para la empresa que a fin y al cabo jamás manejaría él solo.

A pesar de que su hermano estaba en la Universidad y Max lo apoyaba para la transacción de algunas cosas, no era lo mismo.

Si era sincero, entonces debía aceptar que envidiaba un poco la vida de su hermano. Él podía salir, enfrentarse con fortaleza al mundo sin que nada le importara. Él si llevaba en la sangre el apellido Kaiba y sin embargo y a pesar de todo Seto era el que más había sufrido por cuidar de él.

No podía sentirse culpable de lo que su hermano mayor había elegido por voluntad, sin embargo y en muchas ocasiones si lo hacía. De ahí tal vez su insistente exhortación para que fuera a la Universidad o aceptara el departamento que él había adquirido.

Él quería verlo feliz. Era lo único que podía hacer aceptable su miserable existencia.

Si embargo siempre que el grupo de incompetentes "profesionales" acudía a su casa, eran horas de constante sufrimiento para él.

Cierto, habían logrado al menos regresarle cierta sensibilidad a sus atrofiadas extremidades, sin embargo su trabajo era rudo y él no podía seguir en esas condiciones.

No necesitaba compasión, necesitaba de alguien que lo entendiera, necesitaba de fuerzas que le indicaran que valía la pena caminar e integrarse a la maldita sociedad que todo lo criticaba y repudiaba.

Necesitaba encontrar una razón que lo hiciera ver la vida de diferente manera. Lo que necesitaba era de...

-Un amigo. Susurró, riendo después por su estúpido comentario.

Él no necesitaba de nadie más que de su hermano o en su caso del buen Ed, quien dividía su tiempo por orden de Seto, para pasarlo con él.

Un amigo era alguien sin importancia, además no creía en la amistad. Había mirado muchas veces discusiones de "amigos" dentro de KC y no le cabía duda de que la palabra no existía.

-Lo que necesito es ocuparme de algo. No en KC sino en algo que me distraiga de estas...estupideces.

Gruñendo por su momento de debilidad guió su silla fuera de aquella habitación, encontrándose con el siempre fiel Ed.

-Es el cuarto esta semana, señor.

-Lo sé. Medio sonrió. Dando a entender que se había relajado un poco.-Pero es inevitable.

-Mandaré a traer otro espejo.

-¿Para qué lo haces si sabes que siempre terminará hecho añicos?.

-No lo sé. Sonrió el fornido hombre.- Tal vez porque tengo la esperanza de que algún día lo utilice para otra cosa que no sea de tiro al blanco.

Noa sonrió a Ed quien tomó los manubrios de la silla y lo guió hacia la terraza para que el sol y el aire distrajeran un poco a su joven amo.

Ed era perceptivo, al igual que todos los empleados y sabía que mientras el muchacho continuara aislado, la soledad se lo comería poco a poco hasta no dejar nada.

Debía hacer algo para que la bondad del muchacho no se destruyera con la amargura y se transformara no en lo que Seto era, sino en lo que Gozaburo Kaiba había sido.

Tan bello joven no podía consumirse en la tristeza de su corazón, por eso él le ayudaría de alguna manera.

Joey arribó a la escuela y se dejó caer pesadamente en una de las bancas, después de eso ocultó la cabeza contra sus manos y comenzó a golpearse una y otra vez con bastante fuerza.

-Hey, hey, tranquilo. Terminarás quedándote sin el poco cerebro que aun tienes.

Tristán sostuvo las manos del rubio y lo miró con un poco de diversión en la mirada.

-Déjame. Sería lo único que me faltaría tener.

Tristan miró a Duke quien se había acercado sin mucho ruido.

-Esto es serio. Añadió el pelinegro al palmear el apesadumbrado hombro del rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió compañero?. ¿Por qué ese ánimo?.

Joey trató de sonreír a sus amigos pero en definitiva los sucesos en su vida no habían resultado los más animosos como para tal acción, así que dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás de manera cansina ante la mirada incomprensiva de Duke y Tristán.

-Mi vida es un asco. Perdí mi beca, tal vez hoy me den de baja en la universidad, mi casa se inundó anoche tras la tormenta, no pude audisionar para la dichosa obra escolar y esta mañana me despidieron de mi empleo. ¿Qué más hace falta mencionar?.

Tristan suspiró y trató de decir algo pero simplemente él no tenía esa facilidad.

Lo mismo sucedía con Duke. No estaba hecho para consolar.

Ese trabajo era de Tea o Yugi, los más sensitivos del equipo.

Más sin embargo comprendían la pena del rubio. A él siempre le sucedían las cosas menos afortunadas del mundo.

-Habrá algo que puedas hacer, amigo. Aconsejó Duke mirando el decaimiento en los ojos castaños.

-No, no se puede hacer nada, estoy perdido. Terminado, finito. No queda nada de mí.

Joey gimió con dolor y recostó su frente en el hombro de Tristan quien suspirando trató de darle un poco de ánimo a su compañero.

-Si quieres puedo hablar con el decano. Algo podremos hacer Joey, ya lo verás.

-Quisiera creerlo así Trist, pero...ya no estoy tan seguro. De todas maneras gracias por estar aquí conmigo.

Su sonrisa no era la de siempre pero ciertamente era de gratitud y los aturdidos muchachos así lo miraron, sintiéndose impotentes antes esa situación.

-¿Por qué llegaste a esta situación, Joey?. ¿Qué sucedió?.

El aludido no tenía deseos de relatar su trágica historia.

-Solo puedo decirte que no fueron mis mejores días.

Duke enarcó una ceja.

-Haz algo. No puedes estar así, perdiendo el tiempo. Si en verdad deseas solucionar las cosas, aun te queda tiem…

-No. Negó el rubio tras otro sonoro suspiro.-Ayer el decano me dijo que era mi última oportunidad para solucionar algunas cosas de mi beca.

-¿Y?.

-Tuve un infortunio. Bufó Joey tras recordar el aparatoso episodio del ascensor.

Sin embargo si todo hubiera quedado en enfado, habría sido aceptable. Pero por el contrario su mente juguetona por naturaleza lo traicionó hasta en ese difícil momento, dejándole ver el "beso" que aquel castaño estoico le había dado con tanta….pasión.

Sus mejillas tomaron entonces un color encendido, demostrando así que en toda su vida jamás nadie lo había besado con tanto fulgor.

-Idiota. Pronunció, moviendo la cabeza para tratar de olvidar el suceso que evidentemente y durante toda la noche había recordado, causándole llegar tarde a su empleo y por consiguiente que lo despidieran.-Y todo es por su culpa.

-¿De quién?. Quiso saber el ojiverde tras mirar el monólogo de su amigo.

-Nadie. Se justificó el rubio de inmediato.-Solo algunas tonterías que no debería estar recordando en este momento.

-Exacto. Apoyó el morocho.-Deberías de estar pensando en el cómo vas a solucionar todo este embrollo.

-Tristán tiene razón Joey, no puedes quedarte de brazos cruzados. Debes encontrar la manera de permanecer aquí. Como sea.

El de ojos melados pensó que todo sonaba más fácil que hacerlo, sin embargo sus camaradas tenían la razón.

Debía hacer algo si deseaba continuar en aquella escuela.

Pero la pregunta del millón era: ¿Qué hacer?.

Por otro lado y cerca del teatro Universitario, Yugi leía afanosamente uno de los viejos libretos que la profesora Yulein les había proporcionado para el futuro "entrenamiento" dentro de la obra.

Aquella puesta había ido a modificar absolutamente todo. No solo a catedráticos y alumnos, sino al sistema académico en si.

Una oportunidad como esa era única y aunque algunos estaban consientes que su papel no sería sobre las tablas, el backstage parecía una buena idea para aquella bella ocasión que la comunidad teatral tenía.

Yugi no estaba muy seguro de cual papel le asignarían o si determinarían un rol dentro de la puesta, sin embargo el hecho de haber audicionado era para él lo más importante del mundo.

Durante el día anterior él y su abuelo habían discutido muchos puntos, entre ellos sus obligaciones dentro de la tienda de su tutor.

Aunque pequeña, se requería de atención y Salomón con sus reuniones de viejos amigos o la asociación de arqueología dentro del Museo de la ciudad le restaba tiempo por lo que este recaía inmediatamente en el nieto.

La pequeña tienda les proveía de un sustento extra, sin embargo y si Yugi quedaba dentro de la obra eso significaba tiempo perdido para el negocio familiar.

Un problema que se había reñido hasta quedar en probables hipótesis que se ajustarían a las situaciones.

Yugi deseaba con toda el alma estar en la obra y sin embargo no se ilusionaba demasiado.

-¿Estás bien?.

-Hola, Tea. Saludó el chico a la castaña que se dirigía a sus clases.

-Espero que esa cara larga no sea por…tú ya sabes.

Las mejillas del más pequeño se encendieron vivamente, propiciando risitas burlonas por parte de la chica.

-En verdad que te dio fuerte.

-¿Qué me dio fuerte?.

-El enamoramiento hombre, ¿qué más podría ser?.

-No. Yugi se apresuró a denegar.-¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso?. Yo no estoy enamorado.

-Y yo no mido 1.55. Ni soy castaña ni latosa.

El de cabello tricolor enarcó la ceja.

-Está bien, está bien, No estás enamorado. ¿Contento?.

La sonrisa del muchacho dio la respuesta.

-Sin embargo no vas a negarme que ese sujeto es un bombón. ¿Verdad?.

-Bueno…pues…

-Acéptalo. Cada vez que lo vez debes conseguir un vasito para la baba. ¿O me vas a negar que no está para comérselo?.

-No hables de él como si fuera un pedazo de comida o algo por el estilo.

-Está bien, está bien. Rió Tea al entrecejo fruncido de su amigo.-Ya comprendí que eres celoso.

-¡Tea!.

-Ya me voy. Suerte con tus resultados y espero que veas de nuevo a ese…¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?.

-Yami. Respondió el menor con inocencia.

-¿Lo vez, ¿no que no te interesaba?. Hasta su nombre recuerdas.

Y la chica corrió antes de que el avergonzado chico pudiera percatarse de que era lo que le había golpeado con fuerza.

Al final solo resopló y se dirigió al interior del teatro donde había quedado con unos compañeros de clase para ensayar otro poco en caso de que se requiriera de una segunda audición.

Sin embargo el destino marcado no lo dejó salir tan fácilmente de sus garras, pues apenas entrar y bajar la mirada hacia su diálogo, sintió que el mundo se le había caído encima.

Un choque bastante rudo para alguien de su complexión y estatura.

-Auch. Se quejó tomando su cabeza con lentos movimientos.-Eso me dolió.

-Lo siento mucho. No me di cuenta de que…vaya. En verdad que es curioso esto de encontrarte donde menos lo esperamos.

Aquella amable y familiar voz fue la cura inmediata que Yugi necesitaba por lo que al elevar la vista se topó con los ojos bonitos de aquel quien le hacia experimentar cosas extrañas.

-¡Yami!. Pronunció entre asombrado y adolorido.

-Hola. Saludó este con una sonrisa en los labios, recriminándose por ello.

-Yo…

-Déjame ayudarte, ¿quieres?. Es lo menos que te debo por tal infortunio.

Yugi sintió entonces el calor reconfortante del contacto con la mano del extranjero y no pudo evitar que mil descargas le llegaran de repente a la columna.

-Yo…

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Por lo que vi ayer estudias actuación, ¿verdad?.

El aludido asintió, no recordando dónde exactamente había dejado su voz.

-Interesante carrera, si me permites agregar.

-Gra…gracias. Asintió el mas bajito, sintiéndose tonto.

-¿Y a dónde vas ahora?.

-Voy…iba a reunirme con unos compañeros para estudiar unos diálogos de…¿por qué estas aquí?.

Yami sonrió ante la abrupta cuestión, mirando como algo "tierno" el hecho de que su compañero se sonrojara al percatarse de su rudeza.

-Lo siento, yo no quise ser…

-Descuida. Estás en tú derecho de saber. Soy…digamos que pertenezco al grupo de producción de la obra.

-Vaya. Jamás me lo habría imaginado. Ahora comprendo el porque ayer te vi. sentado junto a los profesores.

Yami sonrió. Se sentía halagado de haber sido observado por aquel peculiar muchacho.

-Aunque…

-¿Si?.

-No tienes mucha pinta de saber demasiado sobre esto….lo siento. No pretendía…

Yugi se percató de que estaba cometiendo muchas imprudencias y sin embargo la faz sorprendida del extranjero, seguida por la larga y limpia carcajada que lanzó le erizó la piel como solo el frío podía hacerlo en invierno. Sin embargo la descarga de emoción era diferente.

-Eres mucho más perceptivo de lo que me habría imaginado. En verdad tienes madera para esto. Y descuida, no me molesta que me lo recuerdes. En realidad es la verdad. Se más administración y economía que de producir teatro.

Yugi descubrió entonces por alguna extraña razón que la dentadura de Yami era perfecta y que su perfume era el más delicioso que había olfateado alguna vez y que todo eso le provocaba no querer separarse de aquel joven que tantas perturbaciones hermosas le provocaba.

Yami sonreía al mirar al chico a su lado. Un lindo muchacho, por dentro y fuera y aunque podía ser juzgado como "común", muy en el fondo algo le decía que Yugi era bastante especial.

Tal vez por eso le pareció que sus cabellos eran sedosos y especiales al tacto o que incluso su sonrojo sobrepasaba a cualquier arte de seducción del mejor de los amantes.

Algo le sucedía y sin embargo….

-Perdón. Te he entretenido y debes tener asuntos importantes que resolver.

-No, la verdad solo he venido a saber opiniones de los profesores pero al parecer la directora está discutiendo de nuevo con uno de los profesores.

-Eso es normal. Sonrió el menor con una gotita de pena en la sien.

-Bueno, entonces regresaré más tarde. Yo…te dejo.

Yugi se sintió desolado y sin pensar rápidamente actuó.

-¿Ya desayunaste?.

-Mmm, nop. A decir verdad tengo un poco de hambre. Me desperté tan temprano que me olvidé de comer.

-¿Entonces te…gustaría desayunar conmigo?.

Y Atemu sin saber porqué, sonrió. Asintiendo de inmediato a la propuesta que el muchacho le había arrebatado de los labios.

Ambos entonces caminaron uno al lado del otro hacia la cafetería, enfrascados en temas banales pero que los hacía experimentar sensaciones que nunca antes habían sabido existían y que sin saber el por qué solo se presentaban cuando ambos estaban el uno al lado del otro.

Bien el mundo se podía terminar y a ellos no les importaba.

Joey había resuelto hablar con el decano y relatarle el inconveniente del día anterior. Claro, omitiendo ciertas cosas que de cuando en cuando lo hacían sonrojar.

Aun era tiempo que no comprendía la actitud del castaño y sin embargo se debatía entre no sentirse culpable por el exquisito beso y no pensar tanto en Touma y en que lo estaba "traicionando".

Un duelo que solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza.

Sin embargo y regresando al Decano, el hombre al parecer se había esfumado por ese día, comunicándoselo la secretaria quien no le dio referencias de ninguna clase sobre la condición de su beca.

Más no podía confiarse. De un momento a otro el sistema de la Universidad podía alertar su falta de Beca y de inmediato su baja. Algo que lo mantenía con los nervios de punta.

Por vez primera se sentía sin ánimo y tan apesadumbrado que nada, absolutamente nada podía ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Su sonrisa no existía y por vez primera deseaba sumergirse entre los brazos de alguien y ser consolado o al menos escuchar esa palabra que tanto su corazón deseaba creer: "todo estará bien".

Pero al salir de la oficina del decano y buscar a Touma, se había topado con que este no se encontraba en su sección y eso en lugar de tranquilizarlo lo había alterado seriamente.

Hacía días que el ojiverde no lo buscaba o no se dejaba ver por la Universidad y eso le hacía adentrarse en un círculo de pensamientos ilógicos y llenos de temor tal vez infundados.

-Vamos Wheeler, te estas poniendo paranoico. Touma esta vez es diferente. Ya vez, pasaron unos días deliciosos en su casa y…y…desde entonces no me ha llamado. Musitó, mirando la realidad como era.

Pero no quería deprimirse, porque sabía que si lo hacía no tendría el sustento necesario como para ponerse en pie nuevamente y luchar por él o por su vida.

Se hallaba sobre la cuerda floja de la vida: desamparado y a punto de caer a un vacío que no tenía fin.

Su moral estaba deshecha y sus energías no existían. Estaba seguro entonces que si una ligera ventisca azotaba contra la Universidad, él sin duda saldría volando y no tendría las fuerzas para detenerse siquiera.

-Necesito encontrarlo. Se dijo, reanudando su búsqueda y sabiendo que en el momento en que lo viera, se acercara y lo besara, recuperaría las fuerzas que siempre, tras una desilusión, conseguía sacar de donde pensaba ya no quedaba nada.

Touma era su fuerza, lo que necesitaba y no descansaría hasta encontrarlo.

Pero tal determinación se miró truncada y resquebrajada cuando al entrar en el área F de Derecho, la escena apartada y que justamente a él le tocó ver, terminó por destrozarlo.

Ahí, junto a un edificio, recargado y devorando a un chico que parecía tener enredaderas en lugar de brazos, se encontraba Touma Itashi besándose con acalorada pasión y sin el menor remordimiento de que alguno de los directivos pudiera mirarlos.

Para Joey fue pero que sufrir un ataque cardíaco o al menos así lo supuso porque el agudo dolor en su pecho y corazón le dio a entender que había muerto en ese instante.

Todo se detuvo y él, mirando al objeto de su afecto con lágrimas de dolor en los ojos y el deseo de correr hacia él, golpearlo o en su defecto correr de ahí para no detenerse optó al final por quedarse y continuar mirando aquello que lo estaba destrozando por dentro.

-No puede ser. Murmuró cuando ambos chicos se habían separado y el ojiverde observaba a su compañero con brillo libidinoso en la mirada.

-Te veo esta noche.

-Te estaré esperando entonces. Guiñó el desconocido, lamiendo descaradamente la mejilla de Touma para después alejarse de él.

El ojiverde por su parte mantenía una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, mirando, si mal Joey no había deducido, aquella parte de la anatomía del chico que no se atrevía a mencionar por dolor y odio.

-¡Touma!. Llamó roncamente Joey cuando sintió que la voz le había regresado.

-Hey, ¡hola!. ¿Qué haces por aquí?. Saludó sonrientemente el castaño, acercándose y tratando de besar al rubio que obviamente lo esquivó y miró con demasiado dolor.

-Oh, ¿ya te enteraste?. Cuestionó Touma como quien pregunta por el clima.

-¿Es por esto por lo que no te he encontrado en éstos días?. ¿Es por…ese, por el que me has…?.

-Hey, antes de que te pongas cual novia celosa, déjame recordarte, Wheeler, que entre nosotros JAMÁS, ha existido nada. Por consiguiente YO, puedo estar con quien quiera. Traduciéndolo al idioma en que tus pocas neuronas puedan entenderme: NO SOY TÚ N-O-V-I-O. ¿Entendiste?.

-Pero…yo…los días…tú…

-Wheeler, Wheeler, Wheeler. En verdad que no dejas de sorprenderme. Rió Touma con descaro y frialdad.-Dime una cosa, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos conociéndonos?. Mucho, ¿verdad?. ¿Y aun no comprendes que solo me sirves para coger cuando no tengo a nadie y punto?. Creo que tus mediocres clasecitas esas de actuación en verdad te han afectado el cerebro. En verdad eres muy gracioso.

Joey derramó un par de lágrimas sin poder retenerlas. Sentía coraje, pero más que nada dolor. Un inmenso y agudo dolor que estaba perforándole y quemándole cada molécula de su cuerpo y alma.

¿Por qué, por qué aquel hombre que su corazón quería lo trataba y humillaba de esa forma?.

¿Por qué?.

-Mira, debo irme. Cuando me quede sin amantes te busco de nuevo, nos arreglamos y se acabó todo este alarme. Eres gracioso. Rió más fuerte el ojiverde.-En verdad que pasan los años y no me explico el como no has comprendido aun que YO no siento absolutamente Nada por ti.

El rubio sintió su respiración agitada. La visión comenzó a mostrarse borrosa y antes de que sus lágrimas terminaran derramándose una vez más ante la burla de Touma, dio media vuelta y caminó lejos de aquella zona.

Lejos del castaño que continuaba riéndose y diciendo cosas que ya no entendía y lejos de todo lo que estaba por causarle un terrible colapso nervioso.

Estaba terminado. Acabado y ya no quería ni volvería a levantarse Jamás.

Aquello que conocía como vida se había desintegrado y su corazón herido había vuelto a ser lastimado por aquel a quien comenzaba a guardar rencor por romperle lo que le restaba de sentimientos.

Seto había charlado con el decano toda la mañana, llegando a un acuerdo sobre el patrocinio que el hombre con complejo de "señor al mando" tenía.

Tensa era la palabra que buscaba para describir el repentino dolor en el cuello. Sin embargo la vocecilla estúpida e insistente del decano aun perforaba sus tímpanos con violencia.

El cómo había soportado tanto tiempo con el hombre cuando en su empresa habría votado desde el primer segundo a tipos como ese; era aun una incógnita enorme. Sin embargo había logrado un "aceptable" negocio. A aparte de asentar los términos con los que Atemu trabajaría en aquella Universidad.

Y eso era solo el principio. Aun debía realizar muchas cosas antes de siquiera recostarse un poco.

El día anterior había perdido tiempo valiosísimo que si bien pensaba habría aprovechado de mejor manera, el recordar los sucesos vividos con el rubio que hasta ese momento no se había topado, era una extraña sensación que prefería evitar realizando ecuaciones numéricas dentro de su cabeza.

No era bueno que él sintiera, mucho menos que recordara. Pues siempre había sabido que se recuerda solo lo importante y lo demás es almacenado por siempre en la memoria remota jamás utilizada.

-Estúpido perro. Murmuró, reprendiéndose una vez más por pronunciar el apelativo de aquel quien después de todo, pero jamás admitido, le había hecho pasar un momento agradable.

¿Quién habría pensado que sus vidas se parecieran tanto?.

Ni en un millón de años lo habría siquiera razonado. Sin embargo la sinceridad expuesta el día anterior era un punto a criticar y a retar dentro de su magnánimo cerebro de genio.

Una debilidad que no debía volver a presentarse por el bien de su estructura irrompible y la de su corazón que esa mañana y por primera vez desde hacía años, había vuelto a escuchar latir con claridad y hasta con dulzura.

-Y todo por ese idiota perro callejero.

El calor no se notaba tan agobiante como esa mañana tan temprano. Las nubes comenzaban a juntarse en los cielos y a dejar al viento revolotear con los árboles.

Probablemente una fuerte lluvia se avecinaba y era mejor arribar a su empresa que conducir con un diluvio por la carretera.

Sin embargo apenas desactivaba la alarma de su auto cuando algo golpeó contra él, causándole un muy marcado enfado.

-Pero qué demonios…

-Lo siento.

El murmullo casi imperceptible que aquellos potentes pulmones dejaron notar fue quien terminó desconcertando al castaño.

-¿Wheeler?. Llamó sin evitarlo. Algo andaba mal en el usualmente retante muchacho. En condiciones diferentes en ese momento estarían seguramente enfrascados en una riña.

Pero el perro ese día se miraba muy diferente y los ojos rojos y llenos de un mar doloroso así se lo hicieron saber al hombre más "frío" del universo.

-Hay No, tú no. Susurró Joey antes de caer sentado en el piso y comenzar a temblar involuntariamente.

No supo por qué lo hizo o el por qué no dio media vuelta y se alejó en su auto. Pero el hecho fue que se acercó a Joey para mirar el porque siempre impetuoso muchacho se encontraba tan visiblemente dañado.

¿Qué le había ocurrido?

-¿Wheeler?.

-¡DÉJAME!. Gritó, esquivando la mano del castaño quien involuntariamente se había movido hasta su hombro.

-No creo que esa sea la correcta respuesta para alguien que pregunta algo.

-No me importa. Solo lárgate.

Si, algo le sucedía al rubio y a pesar de que Kaiba había fruncido el entrecejo y experimentado lo que era la indignación de ser rechazado, no se movió.

Joey por el contrario no sabía que hacer. Solo temblaba fuertemente, no de frío sino por sentirse humillado, utilizado, destrozado una vez más por el hombre que sabía no merecía sus lágrimas, pero que era inevitable.

Más no solo era eso, sino que el recuerdo de su fracasada vida, ahondando en sus recientes pérdidas provocó entonces que su llanto oculto saliera a flote, importándole ya muy poco que el castaño, aquel joven burlón y frío, lo estuviera observando.

Dejó que su llanto se vertiera sobre él y que el viento y las gotitas que comenzaban a caer desde el cielo, fueran los testigos de su quebrantamiento. Pues él ya no quería y NO volvería a levantarse jamás.

Todo estaba perdido.

Kaiba lo miró todo como en cámara lenta. Un dolor enorme que arrasaba con la felicidad y sonrisa de aquel que siempre llevaba el sol en la mirada.

Sin saber por qué no le gustó esa escena. No le gustó ver al rubio llorando una pena que visiblemente era capaz de oprimirle el pecho hasta dejarlo sin aire, apresándolo con el dolor que él perfectamente conocía y sin embargo siempre reprimía.

Así se sintió él y así, tan involuntariamente como sus actos hasta ese momento, fue como acarició la mojada mejilla del rubio y le hizo encararlo, observando el dolor más grande y profundo que jamás en su vida había mirado.

Joey no tuvo fuerzas para apartarse, solo para mirar los azules ojos que compartieron su sentimiento a la perfección. Que le transmitieron algo parecido al apoyo que tanto necesitaba y a la esperanza que había perdido en un par de ojos verdes.

Sin saber el cómo Joey se lanzó a los brazos del castaño que le recibieron con sorpresa, con intriga, con una manera no correcta de abrazar y confortar porque simplemente él no había sido hecho para ello.

Bajo las gotas que poco a poco se volvían lluvia amarga, Joey lloró en el hombro ajeno que se prestó a su sufrimiento y que en vez de transmitir frialdad o distanciamiento, fue el calor más reconfortante que nadie jamás le había regalado, haciéndole sentir tan seguro como con nadie en el mundo.

Seto no supo que decir, solo dejó que la simpleza del acto se diera por si misma, sorprendiéndose así mismo al sentir las suaves hebras rubias transitar en fila por sus largos dedos, mientras los sollozos y espasmos del muchacho entre sus brazos continuaban aumentando y disminuyendo conforme el sentimiento agobiante del pecho se hacía presente.

-No me sueltes. Susurró Joey pidiendo un más hondo contacto.

-No lo haré. Fue la respuesta sincera que Seto hizo acto cuando asió la cintura del rubio y la atrajo con delicadeza y protección hacia su cuerpo, cuando hubo caído frente a su lloroso compañero.

-Abrázame fuerte Seto. Solo abrásame.

Y aunque el nombre habría sido lo sorprendente para el genio, en realidad la petición fue la que le hizo apretar aun más su contacto y percibir el calor que nacía entre los dos cuerpos empapados.

Algo nacía, algo que entre el dolor y el escombro de los sentimientos se había formado y se reforzaba como pocas cosas verdaderas en la vida.

-No lo haré…Joey.

Continuará….

Bueno, ya me deshice de Touma y si, fue algo cruel pero no encontré una mejor manera aunque creo que no habrá queja al respecto, verdad?

Actualización más rápida.

Gracias por sus comentarios y ánimos. Si estoy terminando algo y estos días son importantes para mi así que deseo aprovecharlos escribiendo esta historia.

Espero el chap les haya gustado. Cuídense todos y nos vemos pronto. Su agradecida amiga:

**KLF**


	20. Chapter 20

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **El pago más conveniente**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** gotas se deslizaban una tras otra sobre la lisa superficie de la ventana, causando un efecto metafórico de lo que era la vida en general.

Desde hacía tres días que llovía sin parar e independientemente de los efectos que eso pudiera acarrear, él no podía mirar más allá de lo que aquellas paredes le habían obsequiado.

Su hermano había tenido razón en decirle que aquel departamento, aquella vista y calma que se percibía eran únicas.

Jamás se habría imaginado que una simple construcción pudiera darle todo eso que necesitaba y más. Sin embargo así había sido, convirtiendo lo que en un principio fue rechazo en un refugio aceptable y hasta único. Incomparable con su estudio en la mansión o el silencio que los empleados podían proporcionarle por iniciativa propia.

La quietud, la soledad, el aire libre que se respiraba en aquel departamento era diferente y sin igual.

Podía él sentirse realmente y podía exponerse sin máscaras frías que ocultaran lo que reglas y años de castigo habían conseguido borrar de su faz.

Sin embargo el disfrute era solo momentáneo o al menos en esas circunstancias donde aun no comprendía el por qué había actuado tan extrañamente.

No era de las personas que se jactara de dar ayuda libremente, mucho menos de asistir a cuanto necesitado se encontrara en el camino.

Su superioridad e infinito orgullo se lo impedían y sin embargo lo había hecho porque había nacido en su interior el deseo de hacerlo.

Sonrió a su reflejo. Aun no podía creer lo que había sucedido y sin embargo era tan real como él mirando sus metafóricos ojos en la ventana.

Suspiró y tras cerrar los ojos se apartó del lugar. No necesitaba de su consciencia atormentándolo cada segundo, haciéndole ver lo idiota o tan "humano" que se estaba comportando .

No necesitaba aceptar que era un tonto por auxiliar a quien lo había necesitado y no necesitaba recordarse a cada segundo que sin importar todo lo que Gozaburo le había inculcado acerca de ocultar sus sentimientos, había roto con el esquema, dándole un motivo más al frío hombre para retorcerse en su tumba.

¿La razón?. Era sencilla. Ahí, recostado en su suave y ancha cama se encontraba un cuerpo. Durmiendo apaciblemente tras una fuerte fiebre y delirios inteligibles expresados con dolor.

Se giró para mirar al chico que tras suspirar sonoramente continuó bajo el influjo del sueño apacible inducido con medicamentos.

-Idiota. Le dijo al chico y sin embargo supo que el calificativo era más para él que para su verdadero dueño.

No quedaba más que pensar o hacer, simplemente sentarse al lado de "su" cama ocupada y continuar mirando el bello rostro que en varios momentos lo había abstraído al igual que una obra preciosa de arte, cuyos colores, matices y tonos contrastaban completamente con la austera decoración de su habitación.

No podía darle nombre a lo que había experimentado los días anteriores, sin embargo sabía que había sido totalmente nuevo y diferente a lo que alguna vez pensó siquiera existiría.

Dejándose vencer nuevamente por aquello que no comprendía en su totalidad dejó que su mano se deslizara por la frente tibia del durmiente, comprobando que la fiebre había bajado y que el descanso sería más prolongado y suave esa vez.

El doctor familiar si que había hecho un milagro.

La sonrisa inconsciente del durmiente le hizo imitarla sin siquiera importarle la gama de recriminaciones y gritos que su cabeza le lanzaba.

Esa vez no los atendería, esa vez no iba a apartarse de ahí como tantas otras veces durante esos días.

Esa vez permanecería junto al durmiente, acariciando o mirándolo embelesadamente si es que le apetecía. Por que era Su decisión y contra sus decretos nadie, ni él, podía.

Delineó las mejillas, los ojos cerrados cubiertos de largas y bellas pestañas, las finas cejas que terminaban en delicadeza y al final los labios semiabiertos y resecos que ante la falta fiable de líquido vital, blanquecinos se encontraban.

-Eres un cachorro muy malo. ¿Lo sabías?.

Por toda respuesta solo obtuvo un suspiro y la reconfortante confusión de haber dicho algo halagador a quien no le escuchaba.

Él no era de bellas palabras o acciones afectuosas. Su estoicidad se lo impedía hasta cierto punto y sin embargo ahí estaba, disfrutando de entupidas cosas que eran ridículas a su analítico ojo de genio e inventor.

Él creía en la ciencia, en las pruebas fidedignas, en todo lo que pudiera tocarse y mirarse con crítica. Sin embargo lo que había hecho en nada se acercaba a lo mencionado, creando un caos y al final una aceptación que aunque incompleta, comenzaba a formarse fuertemente en su hasta ahora vacío interior.

Fue entonces que se permitió recordar los sucesos. Así, mientras acariciaba las sedosas hebras doradas que esparcidas sobre su almohada blanca formaban lo más…extraño que jamás había admirado en su vida.

Hacía tres días que se había suscitado aquel extraño encuentro entre él y el muchacho rubio que dormía sobre su cama.

Hacía exactamente tres días que el chico de nombre Joey había llegado hasta él envuelto en la desesperación y la tristeza dispuesto a morir por motivos desconocidos pero importantes visiblemente para el chico.

Sin embargo y después del fuerte abrazo de sostén que entre los dos se había efectuado en el estacionamiento de la Universidad, se habían dado los acontecimientos que en ese momento se vivían en el departamento del genio ojiazul.

Sin existir un motivo viable Joey se había desvanecido entre el apacible y fuerte brazo del castaño, provocando confusión y hasta temor en aquel del cual muchos decían llevaba hielo en lugar de sangre en las venas.

Con seriedad y no dispuesto a caer en un ataque de pánico del cual jamás había sido presa, había tomado a Joey entre sus brazos y con ágiles movimientos a pesar de su empapado cuerpo, había llevado al rubio hasta su auto y del campus partido hacia ningún sitio en especial.

El único pensamiento del ojiazul había sido llevar a algún lugar al muchacho desmayado y sin embargo se miró de pronto entre la encrucijada de no saber absolutamente nada sobre el chico a su lado.

Como última y rápida alternativa había recordado su recién "adquirida" propiedad en la ciudad, siendo perfecta para tan repentina situación.

Con la facilidad que los músculos de un añejo entrenamiento había dejado en el cuerpo del genio, este llevó a su inesperado invitado hasta su departamento, recostándolo sobre su cama sin importarle si se empapaba o no.

Tenía un notable conocimiento de primeros auxilios por lo que al revisar la condición en la que el rubio se encontraba descubrió que una fiebre repentina lo había asaltado, sabiendo así que él no podría hacer absolutamente nada por su invitado.

Tan rápido como solo un Kaiba había llamado a su doctor de cabecera, ese que en muchas ocasiones los había atendido a él y a su hermano debido a las golpizas severas de su padre.

Con profesionalismo y discreción el maduro hombre había revisado la salud del rubio, dando como veredicto un resfriado sumamente fuerte.

Tras un ir y venir de medicamentos, delirios y fiebre incomprensible, Joey había salido al final de aquel cuadro, quedando entonces en la pasividad que en esos momentos Seto admiraba.

El por qué había hecho todo aquello era aun un misterio, sin embargo y a pesar de la constante recriminación de su cerebro, no se arrepentía.

Algo dentro de él le decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Sin saber lo que había hecho al divagar por sus recuerdos, se miró a sí mismo acariciando la suave mano del joven rubio que permanecía dormido, ajeno a todo proceso que se hubo llevado a cabo por su causa.

-"Es gracioso". Pensó Seto cuando una diminuta sonrisa atravesó su relajada faz.

-"Que una persona tan molesta como tú de tantas complicaciones y sin embargo…tantas cosas por las cuales ataviarse y preocuparse".

Continuó acariciando la mano con gentileza no dejando de mirar ni por un segundo el bello cuadro que tanto lo aturdía.

Sin embargo el momento se rompió cuando el timbre de la puerta se escuchó.

Depositando con sumo cuidado la blanca extremidad de Joey sobre el colchón, Seto se encaminó a la entrada, procurando tensar sus facciones como el mundo lo conocía en realidad.

-¿Puedo pasar?. Inquirió el hombre que miró al abrir la puerta.

Seto no lo pensó siquiera, dejó el paso libre a su hombre de confianza, el cual llevaba un maletín negro como único equipaje.

-¿Los trajiste?.

-Si señor. Todos los documentos que me pidió se encuentran aquí. Señaló el guardaespaldas mirando el asentimiento de su jefe.

-Bien.

Sin mucha delicadeza Kaiba tomó el maletín, abriéndolo y buscando algunas cosas que había mandado pedir.

Y mientras el ojiazul leía, Ed se dedicó a mirar a su alrededor, encontrando la chimenea encendida, así como un aire diferente al que había sido aquel desolado departamento hasta ese día.

-Veo que le ha gustado, señor. El joven Noa se encuentra bastante entusiasmado al saber que ha estado aquí por tres días. No sabe el gusto que le ha dado cuando le llamó y le dijo que aquí se quedaría.

Seto solo gruñó. Había tenido que decirle aquello a su hermano. No podía decirle la verdad. Eso habría sido demasiado para su "perfección".

-¿Y cómo se ha sentido en su nuevo departamento, señor?.

-¿Cómo quieres que me sienta?. Inquirió el ojiazul sin siquiera mirar a su guardaespaldas, quien entendió la verdad oculta tras aquella rudeza.

-Comprendo. Me alegra saber que le ha gustado.

Seto elevó la mirada y si embargo no dijo nada. Él sabía que podía confiar plenamente en Ed y sin embargo aun no estaba listo y jamás lo estaría para confiarle que no se encontraba en aquel departamento para trabajar unos días a sola en un importante proyecto como se lo había dicho a Noa, sino que estaba haciéndose cargo de un "perro callejero" que había salido de una fiebre altísima y reposaba apaciblemente sobre su cama.

No, no lo diría. Eso si sería un tremendo golpe para su ego.

-Ya puedes retirarte, Ed. Me mantendré en contacto con ustedes. Sobre todo para saber de las terapias de mí hermano.

-Cómo guste, señor. Aceptó Ed de inmediato.- Sin embargo permítame informarle que el doctor llamó y me hizo un comentario algo…extraño.

Kaiba, que había vuelto a bajar la mirada la posó sobre los ojos de su guardaespaldas quien habló libremente como siempre.

-Dijo que recordara los "paños de agua caliente" cada media hora y que la dosis de doce horas se recorrería a veinticuatro cuando la fiebre hubiera bajado en su totalidad.

¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que eso puede significar, señor?.

El médico era eficiente. Tal vez el mejor que hubiera conocido él en toda su vida, pero ciertamente tan indiscreto y poco lógico como nadie en ese mundo.

-No. No tengo idea de lo que ese hombre quiso decir con eso, Ed. Y en dado caso de que lo supiera, no te lo diría.

-Lo sé. Sonrió Ed.-Solo se lo comunico, ya que el señor Noa no se enteró. Si es que desea también saberlo como dato extra.

Ed guiñó y tras despedirse de su jefe salió del departamento sin argumento alguno.

Algo sospechaba el musculoso hombre y sin embargo no iba a hacerse ideas infundadas de algo que probablemente después sabría.

Si el ojiazul deseaba privacidad para hacer sus "cosas", él la respetaría. Y sin embargo no pudo sentirse inquieto por ningún motivo pues había notado, tan claramente como la lluvia que caía, que los ojos azules de su jefe mostraban un brillo diferente al jamás conocido. Y que sus palabras, aparentemente rudas, estaban provistas de un tono más suave nunca utilizado.

Algo sucedía con su estoico jefe y fuera lo que fuera se encontraba intrigado pero feliz por ese cambio.

-Debería llover más seguido. Murmuró, encendiendo el auto y partiendo a la mansión Kaiba.

Seto gruñó ante la impertinencia de su guardaespaldas, sin embargo no pudo enfadarse. Ed era lo más parecido a un confidente que tenía y lo agradecía infinitamente.

Por eso en cuanto el hombre salió, él dejó los documentos en el sofá y se introdujo en la cocina para beber algo.

Aparentemente su hermano había pensado en todo y hubo encontrado, mientras el médico atendía a Joey, que disponía de un muy amplio y surtido guardarropa. Así como también de una alacena provista de lo indispensable para comer.

Noa era un genio, literalmente hablando, pues si él hubiera estado en el lugar de su hermano seguramente habría pasado por alto la alimentación y el aliño personal.

Su hermano era un ser muy especial e importante para él. Tal vez la única persona capaz de quererlo como era en realidad.

Sin embargo el verlo enfermo y luchando por no caer era un padecer que miraba desde lejos pero nunca ausente de ningún punto.

Noa era su ser más especial en la vida, con el que había compartido toda clase de penurias y desventajas.

Su peliazul hermano lo era todo para él, así como también la única persona con la que se había permitido exponer sentimientos ocultos y nuevos para una frialdad como él.

Más jamás, en sus veintidós años de vida se imaginó que otro ser pudiera competir con ese carisma que Noa poseía, para dejar expuesto lo que tan acostumbrado estaba por mantener oculto.

Sin embargo así había sido. El rubio que dormía en su habitación lo había hecho no una, sino en todas las ocasiones en las que se habían topado y reñido sin motivo aparente.

Joey era el culpable de que se sintiera extraño en esos momentos y sin embargo era una rareza aceptable y hasta agradable pues al igual que el fuego en la hoguera, comenzaba a sentir que su interior tibio se encontraba.

-...Y solo faltan las últimas modificaciones del guión y la elección de Edmundo Dantes para que los ensayos de la obra comiencen cuanto antes. ¿Qué le parece?.

Yami gruñó por lo bajo. El sermón que la directora de actuación le daba solo le había provocado un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-¿Señor Yami?.

-Si, si, está bien lo que propone solo...hágalo.

-De acuerdo. Sonrió la mujer al sentirse en libertad de elegir.-Entonces déjeme recordarle que...

-¿Que tal si mejor me deja unos momentos a solas para meditar algunas cosas?.

La mujer asintió, dejando solo al productor que verdaderamente había dado vuelta a toda la escuela.

Cuando el egipcio se sintió solo pudo masajear sus sienes y sentir la liberación de la tensión que tenía por dentro.

Ese día no se sentía muy bien. Durante tres días las cosas no habían progresado en absolutamente nada y él estaba comenzando a desesperarse realmente, al punto de evadir a todo aquel quien intentaran hablarle.

No era fácil estar en sus zapatos, mucho menos cuando hacía algo para lo que jamás había siquiera pensado.

Sus ideas se terminaban y eso en lugar de aliviarle le causaba un terrible dolor de cabeza y pesadez que fusionándose con la maravillosa nueva de que estaba por terminarse su capital, su mundo si que era genial.

Entonces y solo entonces podía saberse el porque el carácter de tan extraño joven era oscuro. Su sonrisa o su adulación no existía, dejando paso a un ser sombrío pero igual de místico como jamás ser humano se había conocido.

Esta facultad de interactuar entre los comportamientos era lo que más fascinaba a las personas y Yugi Mouto no era la excepción.

-Perdón, ¿interrumpo?. Indicó el de cabello tricolor al tocar un par de veces a la puerta del despacho que pertenecía a su directora de carrera.

Yami negó sin modificar su conducta.

-Venía a buscar a la profesora Yulein para...¿sucede algo Yami?.

El cómo tan singular muchacho tenía la propiedad para hacer sonreír al egipcio en momentos de tanta tensión era aun un misterio que si bien era importante, en esos momentos al extranjero no le pareció así.

-Solo estoy cansado. Demasiadas cosas que hacer y una organización terrible. Suspiró el muchacho, reclinándose en la silla frente al escritorio de la directora.

En esos días las cosas habían cambiado mucho para ambos chicos. Ciertamente no se habían conocido tan afondo pero claro estaba de que había nacido una extraña unión que solo ellos comprendían.

Eso fue lo que en esos momentos hizo comprender al más joven de que su nuevo amigo necesitaba ayuda.

-Tal vez pueda ayudarte, Yami.

El egipcio sonrió a las buenas intenciones de su compañero. Sin embargo él sabía que necesitaba de un enorme milagro y ciertamente el capital que Kaiba le había otorgado para la obra no era el necesario para cubrir sus exigencias.

-Gracias Yugi, pero ya lo solucionaré de alguna manera.

El suspiro exhausto del mayor le indicó al de cabellos tricolor que su amigo se encontraba seriamente exhausto.

Por eso y sin inhibición alguna, tal y como algunas veces su espontaneidad se lo indicaba, cerró la puerta, caminó hacia Yami y comenzó con un relajante masaje que el egipcio agradeció verdaderamente.

-Mmm, tienes las manos más maravillosas que yo jamás en mi vida haya sentido.

-¿En serio?. Tomaré eso como un cumplido. Murmuró el más joven, sintiendo sus mejillas encender ante aquella oración.

-Lo es. Y de ser por mi te tendría...oye, espera un minuto. Agregó el muchacho tomando la mano de Yugi para hacerlo sentar en la silla a su lado y después hablarle.-Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea.

Yugi no entendió pero las cosas debían ser buenas si las pupilas de Yami volvían a brillar con intensidad.

-¿Si?. ¿De qué se trata?.

-Necesito un asistente.

-Si. De hecho es buena idea. Sonrió Yugi y sin embargo cuando el egipcio tomó sus manos y se acercó más de la cuenta a su persona, ya no pensó que las cosas fueran tan buenas.

-Yugi, voy a pedirte esto. No tienes que aceptar sino quieres. Yo se que quieres actuar pero...¿querrías ser mi asistente?.

El de ojos lavanda parpadeó un par de veces mientras las pupilas azules de Yami brillaban aguardando una respuesta.

-Pero Yami, yo nunca...

-Lo harás bien. Se que lo harás. Además en nadie podría confiar una cosa como esta. Créeme que me estarás salvando más que la vida. En verdad...te necesito.

Yugi no evitó que el sonrojo se extendiera por todo su rostro.

Yami había dicho que lo necesitaba y esa frase había causado eco en su corazón quien de un momento a otro había comenzado a latir bastante aprisa.

-Pero...pero...yo...

Y no pudo negarse porque en realidad no era su intención hacerlo.

-Está bien. Acepto ser tu asistente.

Sin embargo el más pequeño no se esperó el tremendo y efusivo abrazo del metamórfico egipcio quien sin detenerse a contemplar sus acciones agradecía la ayuda que le habían enviado.

-Gracias, gracias Yugi. Eres mi salvación.

-No...exageres. Musitó el aludido con pena.

-Oh, es que lo eres. Eres mi salvación completa y también...pero tú querías actuar Yugi y yo no podría...

Sin embargo el de cabellos tricolor negó cualquier enunciado que el extranjero pudiera formar en sus labios.

-He aceptado por que lo deseo. Además, aquí entre nosotros y como algo que solo tú sabes de mi, me gusta mirar desde el otro lado la organización, vestuario y todo eso que sobre las tablas no se puede hacer.

Me parece que es más...excitante.

Yami sonrió un poco, ese chico en verdad que era increíble a pesar de saberlo tan ingenuo.

Sin embargo realmente agradeció su ayuda. Estaba a punto de arrojarse por un barranco.

-Gracias Yugi, en verdad que te lo agradezco. Indudablemente eres mi luz.

El comentario fue más de lo que debía porque cuando ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que sucedió, tardó un poco en que pudieran mirarse a la cara nuevamente.

En su impulso feliz Yami besó con gentileza la mejilla del más pequeño, obligando a este a dar un respingo de asombro y moverse un poco, solo un poco para que el accidente ocurriera.

Sus labios se habían unido sin querer y aunque no había pasado nada más que un leve roce entre ellos, para Yugi significó sentir el pecho a punto de explotar por la emoción del momento.

-Yo...

-Esta bien. Solo fue un accidente. Aclaró Yugi, incorporándose de la silla cuando después de lo ocurrido pudo volver a sonreír un poco.

Entre más distancia pusiera él entre los dos más rápido dejaría de respirar tan agitadamente o de pensar que los labios de Yami realmente eran muy apetecibles como para desperdiciarlos en un simple roce.

-Debo regresar a clases, yo solo...te veré en el desayuno.

-Si...te veré en la cafetería.

No pudieron mirarse fijamente y sin embargo cuando los dos se separaron pudieron sonreír discreta y hasta inconscientemente por el pequeño "desliz" que se había formado entre ellos.

-Esto es una reverenda locura. Murmuraron ambos a su tiempo.-Y sin embargo es...diferente.

Algo nacía con rapidez y tal vez los caracteres tan afines lo estaban fraguando sin demasiados inconvenientes, haciendo de cada momento algo inconfundible e irrepetible.

Sin embargo aun pasaría mucho para que uno de los dos pudiera aceptar lo que era ya un hecho dentro de su corazón.

Ed movió la torre dos espacios a su derecha, mientras que Noa tomó su alfil y con estrategia lo guió hasta la reina, tomándola desapercibida antes de que uno de los peones la protegiera.

-Jaque. Indicó el peliazul sonriendo a su estratégica jugada.

-Se ve que el señor Seto lo ha enseñado muy bien.

-Digamos que solo he leído y jugado lo suficiente con el ordenador. Sonrió el joven, apremiando la jugada del guardaespaldas.

-Esto requiere tiempo, señor. Indicó el hombre al apuro de su jefe.

-Si, pero yo me hago viejo. Bostezó el muchacho, sonriendo ante la cómplice mueca que Ed lanzó.

-Debería de estar en sus terapias. Señaló el hombre cuando movió su Rey lo suficiente para ser protegido.

-No hablemos de eso. El tono molesto del muchacho aconsejó olvidarse del tema. Sin embargo no por nada Ed era Ed.

-Usted sabe que necesita de su rehabilitación, son ya tres días en los que prácticamente le niega la entrada a los fisioterapeutas. ¿Cree que está haciendo lo correcto?.

Noa gruñó, frunciendo el entrecejo mientras el alfil de su izquierda trataba de llegar a su Rey.

-Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para mi. Jaque. Volvió a indicar el muchacho, sabiendo que para el "mate" aun tendría que esperar un poco.

Ed era bueno. No tanto como su hermano, pero sabía regalarle tan buenas partidas como ni el mejor de los jugadores.

-Su hermano está preocupado. ¿Sabe que los terapistas le han llamado?.

-Era de esperarse. Están preocupados por su bono extra. Sonrió el muchacho y sin embargo su jugada no le valió la victoria. Aun.

-En parte. Sin embargo se han quejado de su comportamiento. Otra vez.

-¿Es que no se saben otra letanía?. Deberían de comprarse un diccionario para mirar nuevas palabras. Sonrió con burla, enarcando una ceja ante su jugada fallida.

-Seto debería de saber que no voy a volver a admitir a esos idiotas en la casa otra vez. Así que si quiere liquidarlos, por mi puede hacerlo. Jaque.

-Se lo diré entonces en cuanto lo vea. Sin embargo sabe que no puede permanecer demasiado tiempo sin terapias. Sus músculos podrían...

-¡Ya lo sé!. Gruñó exasperado el muchacho, estaba perdiendo concentración en un tema que estaba más que terminado.

-De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que hará entonces?.

-Ed, te preocupas más de la cuenta.

-Es porque me importa su salud, señor. Usted lo sabe.

Noa elevó un poco la mirada, solo lo necesario para contemplar la faz de su guardaespaldas.

Y no pudo negar que le creía porque Ed era una especie de amigo protector que siempre lo ayudaba cuando más lo necesitaba.

Por eso asintió tras resoplar fuertemente y reclinarse en su silla.

-Está bien, buscaré a otros "incompetentes".

-Gracias, señor. Sonrió Ed al saber que se había salido con la suya.

-Pero a cambio quiero pedirte un favor. Sonrió el casi niño, sabiendo que el hombre no iba a negarse.

-Dígame.

-He estado pensando y he concluido en que necesito distraerme un poco.

-Excelente idea, señor. Aprobó el guardaespaldas con ahínco.

-Sin embargo no quiero hacer cualquier cosa, por eso he estado investigando y he llegado a la conclusión de que necesito...mejor te lo digo después. Cuando tenga mejor estructurado mi plan.

El peliazul se rió porque sabía que había frustrado la curiosidad de Ed, sin embargo lo hizo también porque al final había ganado.

-Así que...¡Jaque Mate, Ed!

La larga sonrisa que Noa Kaiba formó en sus labio hizo sonreír al aturdido hombre quien supo entonces que el muchacho frente a él estaba creciendo y dejando de lado mucho más rápido tal vez ese orgullo que su hermano jamás dejaría. O al menos no tan deprisa.

Ambos Kaiba estaban tomando rumbos muy diferentes en sus vidas y sin embargo él estaría presente para verlos crecer y convertirse en dos hombres totalmente alejados de las convicciones del loco hombre que gracias al cielo había muerto.

No le deseaba el mal a nadie, sin embargo al mirar dentro de los azules ojos de aquellos jóvenes podía mirarse todo el daño que aun llevaban por dentro. Sobre todo Noa, quien cada día cargaba con un enorme peso sobre sus frágiles alas.

-Lo apoyaré en lo que decida señor Noa.

-Gracias Ed. Sonrió el chico al acomodar nuevamente las piezas sobre el tablero metálico.-Ahora y cambiando de charla, ¿cómo se siente Seto en su departamento?. Me imagino que ha estado trabajando en paz. Sobre todo con este clima. Me alegro al menos de que haya tomado todo con paciencia y disposición.

Sin embargo Ed no respondió deprisa, tomó su tiempo para respirar y mover primeramente la nueva pieza de aquel renovado encuentro.

-Digamos que lo encontré con...bastantes cosas que hacer.

-Me lo imagino. ¿Y qué deseaba el doctor esta mañana, Ed?. Espero que nada referente a mi.

-Descuide señor, yo más bien creo que era para alguien que necesitaba dos píldoras de descanso y una muy grande de paciencia y del verdadero "yo".

Noa elevó la mirada sin comprender, sin embargo olvidó todo cuando la estratégica jugada del guardaespaldas le hizo estar más atento al juego.

Sin duda aquel sería un encuentro agotador y tardado. Uno que siempre venía después del de práctica.

Sentía el cuerpo mitad cortado, mitad pesado y si agregaba el hecho de que no podía abrir los ojos resultaba realmente extraño todo aquello.

Así por eso haciendo un gran esfuerzo abrió los párpados, enfocando una leve luz que le hizo cerrar y abrir varias veces antes de acostumbrarse un poco a aquel repentino halo.

Todo a su alrededor se percibía cálido y las mantas lo proveían de un calor tan acogedor que solo pudo sumergirse aun más en la almidonada almohada que sostenía con bondad su adolorida cabeza.

Todo parecía estar en paz. Ningún ruido, nada que pudiera exaltarlo o pudiera preocuparlo.

Sin embargo una persona tan ocupada y ajetreada como lo era él, no podía estar demasiado tiempo en paz, por lo que al intentar darse la vuelta, descubrió una muy peculiar lámpara que le hizo inmovilizarse por completo y mirar mejor a su alrededor.

El color, los cuadros, incluso el largo espejo junto a la cómoda para nada se parecía a lo que él tenía en su pequeña habitación de cinco por tres.

Por ello abrió los ojos con gran espanto, incorporándose de la cama tan deprisa como sus reflejos reaccionaron.

-¿En dónde estoy?. Se cuestionó con voz ronca, tratando de buscar sus ropas o en definitiva algo que no fuera la pijama azul que llevaba encima.

Estaba asustado, desubicado en tiempo y espacio y lo único que deseaba hacer era salir de donde fuera que se encontrara y correr a casa.

¿Por cuánto tiempo había estado durmiendo?.

Sin embargo un repentino mareo le hizo sentarse en un pequeño taburete y aguardar un poco hasta que la habitación o en su caso él, dejara de dar vueltas cual carrusel.

-¿No te dijeron nunca que no te movieras cuando estuvieras enfermo?.

-No. Al menos no tan "tiernamente".

El gruñido de exasperación hizo sonreír al rubio quien aun mantenía cerrados los ojos pero pese a todo había sabido identificar perfectamente aquella voz tan peculiar.

-Regresa a la cama. Ordenó Kaiba sin ninguna gracia en su acento.

-No. Murmuró Joey tratando de incorporarse del taburete pero fallando en el intento.

-Eres un necio. ¿Lo sabias?. Inquirió el ojiazul muy cerca del oído de Joey debido a que el genio había evitado que el otro cayera en el piso.

-Lo sé. Medio sonrió el rubio sabiendo que sería inútil apartarse del millonario o en su defecto discutir. Además no estaba de ánimo.

Sin siquiera pedir permiso o excusa, Seto levantó en vilo el débil cuerpo de Joey y lo llevó de regreso a la amplia cama que recibió al muchacho con una cálida bienvenida.

-¿Esta es tú cama?. Preguntó el de ojos melados cuando se hundió en la almohada.

-Si.

-Es muy acogedora...me gusta. Sonrió el otro al responder, percibiendo un cálido aroma que antes no había distinguido.

Seto bufó, sin embargo sonrió ante el comentario bobo de aquel muchacho que tantas perturbaciones le causaba.

-¿Qué hago aquí?. Fue la cuestión que tras unos momentos de silencio fue inevitable agregar.

-No estas en condiciones de hacer preguntas, Wheeler.

-Pero yo quiero saber. Agregó el chico cuando se sintió con fuerzas de abrir los ojos y enfrentar los azules que estaban a su lado.-Estoy en mi derecho de saber.

Pero Kaiba no respondió sino que posó su mano sobre la frente del rubio quien temió un golpe pero terminó sorprendiéndose.

-La fiebre comienza a aparecer nuevamente.

-¿Fiebre?. ¿Quieres decir que estuve...?

-Y ya te hace hablar de más.

-Pero...

-Cállate. Ahora regreso.

Parpadeando y sin comprender nada, Joey miró salir y entrar al ojiazul casi de inmediato, con la única diferencia de que el castaño llevaba a su regreso una vasija de agua y unos cuantos paños.

Sin aguardar indicación o algo parecido el millonario entonces mojó, secó y posó sobre la frente tibia aquel remedio que tan "generosamente" el médico había recomendado.

No se pronunció ninguna palabra, solo se escuchaba el tic-tac de un reloj vecino y tal vez las gotas de lluvia chocar contra la ventana.

Joey se sintió a salvo, rodeado de la tranquilidad necesaria para abandonarse al descanso y no angustiarse por nada. O al menos eso pensó hasta que recordó...hasta que lo recordó a "él".

-Lo siento. Susurró con verdadera pena.

-¿Qué?.

-Siento ser una molestia para ti.

-Lo eres. Afirmó el genio sin ningún gesto en sus facciones.

-Lo sé.

-Cállate entonces. Se supone que necesitas reposo.

Y Joey sonrió un poco pues supo, aunque nadie se lo dijera, que aquella era la manera en que Seto tenía para hablar amablemente con alguien.

No pudo reclamar o agregar nada porque se sentía tan bien estando ahí que el pasado o las razones sobraban.

Por eso cerró los ojos y se dejó "consentir" por aquel que hasta ese momento consideraba inhumano.

La vida daba sorpresas y él se estaba llevando una enorme después de un gran golpe.

Cuando Seto miró la relajación en el rubio se atrevió a acariciar con la yema de su dedo pulgar la mejilla sonrosada de aquel que aun convaleciente se encontraba.

Podía ser una molestia, hasta un "perro callejero" asistido por su "gentileza" , pero ese aire de inocencia y de ese algo que ya nadie tenía en el mundo le hicieron sentir tan en paz como jamás en su vida y ciertamente sin remordimiento alguno deseo continuar experimentando eso que solo Joey podía hacerle sentir con su sola presencia.

Locura tal vez de un momento.

Yami gruñó por cuarta vez consecutiva mientras Yugi trataba de sonreír penosamente a lo que a su amigo le sucedía.

Su auto se había detenido a casi cinco cuadras de su casa y por más intentos no podían moverse ni un centímetro.

Sin embargo la lluvia dificultaba muchas cosas y lo que el de cabellos tricolor podía hacer era solo aguardar a que el enfado de su compañero se disipara un poco.

Habían estado toda la tarde planificando las nuevas maniobras para la obra, así como también descartando actores que junto al grupo de profesores no consideraron aptos para los papeles.

Al final las cosas habían resultado positivas para el egipcio, quien no dejaba de agradecer a Yugi por su ayuda.

-Porquería. Maldijo el extranjero en egipcio, sin embargo Yugi intuyó la traducción.

-Mi casa no queda lejos, si gustas podríamos ir, hablar a un taller y...

-No quiero ser molestia. Resopló el muchacho al reclinarse en el asiento.-Creo que es la gasolina.

El más pequeño miró el indicador del tanque y asintió. Había ahí un problema no tan grave y sin embargo...

Miró por la ventana. La lluvia arreciaba y eso desde hacía tres días. Sin querer entonces recordó a su mejor amigo, el cual no había aparecido para nada en la Universidad o en su casa. Estaba realmente preocupado y sin embargo algo dentro de la conexión "amistad" que tenía con sus amigos le indicaba que Joey estaba bien.

-Las malas noticias son las que se escuchan primero. Susurró para tranquilizarse.

-¿Perdón?.

-No, estaba pensando en otra cosa. Sonrió despreocupadamente.-Sin embargo la lluvia no va a parar Yami.

-Eso parece. Asintió el egipcio al mirar el cielo.-Jamás había visto llover tanto. Claro, aquí es muy diferente a Egipto.

-Me lo puedo imaginar. Suspiró Yugi con ensoñación.-Ha de ser un lugar precioso.

-Y lo es.

-¿A qué te dedicas cuando estás allá?

-Mi familia es dueña del 60 de las excavaciones que ahí se realizan y digamos que la administración y economía de los museos y reliquias es mi trabajo.

-Wow. Que interesante.

Atemu sonrió al mirar la extensa sonrisa de su compañero. En verdad era muy sencillo hacer sonreír a ese chico.

-Lo es, si lo sabes manejar. Inquirió, recordando a su padre y hermanastro. Eso lo hizo enfadar.

-Ojalá algún día pueda conocer Egipto u otro lugar. Suspiró el menor con melancolía.-Aunque lo dudo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Porque mi abuelo no me deja salir ni al jardín si antes no le digo lo que haré. Sonrió Yugi con algo de comicidad.

-Al parecer es una persona muy estricta.

-Aja, ni que lo digas. Pero es la única familia que tengo y a pesar de su sobreprotección yo lo quiero mucho.

El rostro apesadumbrado no gustó en nada al de ojos celestes por lo que intentó alguna manera de reanimar a esa luz tan bella que Yugi desprendía.

-Pues yo tengo solo padre. Madre se fue abandonándome.

-Oh, lo siento mucho.

-No lo hagas. Me divierto más yo solo. Así es como aprendí a ser tan...irresistible.

Yugi rió ante la sonrisa "seductora" del egipcio.

-¿Y también a ser tan serio?

-Eso fue obra de mi padre. Sin embargo es algo...¿cómo decirlo?...innato en mi. En ocasiones ni yo mismo me reconozco.

-Lo puedo imaginar. Asintió el más joven.-Sin embargo me...agradas como eres.

Yami sonrió admirando el sonrojo en las mejillas de su compañero.

En verdad que ese chico era alguien muy especial.

-¿Sabes?. Me alegra haberte conocido Yami. Jamás había mirado a alguien tan parecido a ti.

-Tú también me agradas mucho.

Yugi viró un poco para no dar a conocer su sonrojo y nerviosismo, sin embargo era algo que necesitaba y deseaba decir.

-Yo...

-¿Si?.

Sin embargo el momento se había tornado mucho más íntimo y el instantáneo acercamiento entre los dos había sido solo cuestión de segundos.

Algo que intensificó el nerviosismo en Yugi y la extraña sensación de no saber lo que hacía en Atemu.

-Yo...yo...

-Dímelo Yugi. Sin pena.

-Es que yo...yo...

Los rostros juntos. Las respiraciones al mismo ritmo. Ojos brillantes mirando el mismo punto de interés con extraña fascinación.

Lo que les estaba ocurriendo simplemente era...extraño.

-Pues yo...solo...quería decirte que...

-¿Si?.

¿Cuándo Atemu había estado tan ansioso por saber algo?. Jamás en su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba, aguardando la respuesta del muchacho sonrojado.

-Que...que...pensé en algo para salir de aquí.

Evidentemente el momento se había roto y sin embargo Yami rió abiertamente ante lo tonto que de un momento a otro se percibió.

-Si, tienes razón, ya hemos estado aquí mucho tiempo.

-Yo...lo siento. Murmuró apenado el menor. Pero su ansiedad había estado por matarlo de un paro cardíaco.

-No, esta bien. Debemos salir de aquí de algún modo. ¿Qué has pensado?.

-En empujar. Susurró aun con pena el tricolor mirando la ceja elevarse en la faz de Atemu.-Bueno, es lo único que se me ocurrió.

-¿Con esta lluvia?.

-Es mejor que morir aquí, ¿no crees?.

Yami habría denegado la acción pero indudablemente el chico tenía razón. No quedaba más que empujar.

-Entonces hagámoslo de una vez.

Yugi asintió y sin tardanza salió del auto sin importarle el terrible temporal.

-Esto será divertido. Sonrió Yugi mientras el egipcio comenzaba con la tarea también.

-¿Bromeas?.

-No. Es lo que hacemos Joey y yo cientos de veces cuando nos suceden estas cosas. Es realmente divertido.

Atemu no entendía sin embargo algo le dijo que el camino, aunque tormentoso, sería ligero en compañía de aquel chico que estaba comenzando a confundirlo realmente por dentro.

¿Qué imán poseía Yugi Mouto para no querer apartarse nunca de su lado?.

Eso con el tiempo lo descubriría sin duda.

El camino sin embargo fue gracioso. En parte porque eran los únicos locos que bajo aquella terrible lluvia empujaban un auto hacia ninguna parte en particular, riendo y bromeando de cuanta cosa se les ocurría.

-Yo una vez corrí una maratón. Gritó Atemu por encima del ruido de los autos que pasaban a su lado.

-¿Si?. Yo fui comentarista de atletismo en la secundaria. Respondió el más bajito, haciendo reír al egipcio quien no recordaba haber reído tanto en su vida.

-Al parecer tenemos muchas cosas en común.

-Eso parece.

Y así, entre risas y forcejeos con el vehículo al fin arribaron a la casa del chico Mouto.

-Bien, henos aquí. Informó el tricolor al recargarse en la defensa del auto.

-Al fin. ¿No dijiste que tu casa estaba cerca?. Indagó Yami con la respiración entrecortada.

-Si, lo está. Caminando, claro. No empujando un auto.

La risita de Yugi se contagió al egipcio quien siguió a su compañero hasta el interior de la que parecía una modesta y linda casita.

-Vaya, que lugar tan pintoresco. Exclamó el invitado cuando las luces del interior de la casa se encendieron.

-Gracias. A mi abuelo le gusta la intimidad.

Yami miró a su alrededor y podría haber jurado que había entrado al despacho privado de su padre.

El lugar estaba decorado con artefactos, pinturas y fotografías de su tierra natal.

-¿Estas son las ruinas del faraón Tutan?. Indagó el egipcio al mirar una de las tantas fotografías.

-Si, así es. Mi abuelo fue arqueólogo. Asintió con orgullo Yugi, mostrándole con el dedo a su invitado la figura de su abuelo junto a las llamativas ruinas.-Fue siempre su pasión, solo que el tiempo y un accidente no fueron tan benévolos para él y su profesión. Ahora el museo y la tienda son su vida.

-¿Tienda?.

-Aja. La otra pasión oculta de mi abuelo. Somos una bolsa de monerías.

Yami asintió sonriente, en verdad había cosas que aquel chico aun le ocultaba y sin embargo eran encantadoras.

-Pero ven, estas todo empapado. Veré que puedo prestarte.

En un acto reflejo tal vez el más joven tomó la mano del egipcio guiándolo escaleras arriba hasta su habitación, la cual era sencilla pero provista de un calor como nunca Yami lo había experimentado.

-No creo que seamos de la talla pero ya encontraré algo. Si quieres ducharte, hazlo. Eso evitará que te resfríes.

-Gracias, en verdad lo valoría. Sin embargo mi au...

-Eso lo solucionaremos después o mañana. Por el momento no creo que se pueda hacer algo.

Atemu asintió, siendo prácticamente empujado por el menor hasta el cuarto de baño en dónde le fue mostrado todo lo necesario para su acicalado.

-Gracias Yugi, por las molestias.

-No es ninguna, es un placer poder ayudarte.

-¿Y tú?. Inquirió el extranjero al mirar las empapadas ropas de su anfitrión.

-¿Yo?.

-¿Si, no vas a ducharte?.

Y aunque la frase hubiera sido la más natural del mundo ninguno de los dos pudo evitar el sonrojarse al pensar...más allá de la inocente cuestión.

-Yo...

-Creo que mejor me ducho yo.

-Si, creo que si.

Yugi salió de la habitación con la sensación de que Hawai había ido de visita a su casa. El calor que sentía era extremo.

-Cálmate Yugi, él solo es...un amigo y mi invitado. Susurró para si dirigiéndose a su habitación para al menos mudarse de ropa.-Sin embargo...tiene unos brazos espectaculares. Me pregunto como se verá sin cami...¡YUGI, NO PIENSES EN ESO!. Se retó así mismo tratando de bajar el color bermellón a su rostro.

Pero obviamente aquel tipo de pensamientos no dejó la "sana" mentecita del muchacho. Mientras se secaba y buscaba ropas adecuadas para su invitado, su imaginación se había rebelado llevándolo a crear imágenes no muy santas sobre el chico que se estaba duchando a escasos pasos de él.

Sin duda los próximos quince minutos fueron la tortura completa del chico, por ello al dejar las ropas en su cama decidió bajar y buscar a su abuelo.

Sin embargo la nota sobre el refrigerador le hizo saber que su amado tutor no se encontraba en casa. Había olvidado que ese día era la reunión mensual de los miembros del museo. Así pues tenía la casa para...él solo.

-Dios. Ya deja de atormentarme con estos pensamientos. Se quejó lamenteramente, pensando rápidamente en lo que haría para perder tiempo.

Una cena. La comida siempre era buena para cualquier situación por lo que esmerándose en la preparación de esta trató de mantener su cabeza ocupada en otra cosa.

Más cuando el Egipcio, perfectamente acicalado y seco bajó a reunirse con él en la cocina, ni todas las oraciones sirvieron para hacerlo caer nuevamente en sus pensamientos poco propios.

-¿Cómo me veo?. Cuestionó Atemu, girando para que su anfitrión lo mirara mejor.

Sin embargo en lugar de responder, Yugi dejó el cuchillo sobre la barra y se acercó lo suficiente al extranjero para mirarlo mejor.

-Te ves...excelente.

-¿De verdad?.

-Si. No pensé que esas viejas ropas pudieran...

-Pues me quedan a la perfección. ¿De dónde las sacaste?. Inquirió con curiosidad el egipcio. Aunque sencillas en verdad las prendas le quedaban muy bien.

Yugi entonces se atrevió a acercarse más a su invitado, admirando el juego de colores y formas que las ropas hacían sobre su compañero.

-Son...eran de mi padre. Mi abuelo las tenía en un baúl.

-Yo...

-Descuida. Sonrió el menor.-Es un placer habértelas prestado. De todas maneras yo jamás alcanzaría a llenarlas.

Atemu correspondió la sonrisa. En verdad que ese muchacho era muy especial.

Así pues entre risas y bromas ambos disfrutaron de un momento demasiado grato, que si bien Yugi había tenido de diferente manera con sus amigos, el egipcio no. Y era precisamente eso lo que le confundía.

De ser casi un seco hombre que buscaba diversión solo por eso, pasaba a sentir cosas que jamás con nadie había experimentado tan nítida y deliciosamente.

No sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, sin embargo de algo estaba seguro: quería más de eso que Yugi le obsequiaba.

Por otro lado el anfitrión sentía exactamente lo mismo con Atemu. Era increíble todo lo que podía experimentar con el muchacho y sin embargo intuía que aun quedaba más.

Una noche tan maravillosa como esa era el perfecto pago para sus años de soledad.

Él no pedía más, solo continuar deseando más de eso que Yami le daba. Solo eso.

Pasaba de la media noche, girando sobre su costado decidió abrir los ojos y mirar la ventana por la que aun bajan riachuelos de gotas de lluvia.

Había tenido un mal sueño, o mejor dicho un mal recuerdo.

La voz de Touma diciéndole cosas terriblemente hirientes para su corazón, era algo que por más intentos no podía olvidar tan simplemente.

Sin embargo no era todo lo que le atormentaba. Pensarse solo y un don nadie era tal vez lo que ocasionaba que se sintiera inferior y mas solo que nunca.

Trató de darse consuelo, sujetando la blanca almohada con fuerza y sin embargo nada pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Los recuerdos hacían mal y sin embargo él ya no podía hacer más.

Su sonrisa se había ido.

-Ya no tienes fiebre. Escuchó que una voz aclaraba y después una sutil caricia en su frente quien fue la que le ocasionó un intenso escalofrío.

-No, creo que ya no. Ya me siento un poco mejor. Aclaró, girándose para mirar al muchacho ojiazul sentado a su lado.-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí, Kaiba?.

-No responderé a ello. Aclaró el muchacho al sentarse correctamente sobre la incómoda silla.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo yo aquí?. Eso si tengo derecho a saberlo. Medio sonrió el rubio al gruñido involuntario de su compañero.

-Tres días. Fue el resoplido que casi, casi Joey no escuchó.

-¿Tanto?. ¿Y qué has hecho tú en todo...no me digas que tú...?

Joey habría jurado entonces que miró cierto sonrojo en la faz del castaño, sin embargo su impresión fue tanta que no evitó el sentarse con dificultad en la cama para mirar con mucha más atención a su compañero.

-Yo...no se que decir. Murmuró el rubio cuando supo que sus deducciones eran exactas. Kaiba había estado cuidándolo desde hacía tres días y aunque increíble, todo era verdad.

Muestra de ello eran las ojeras y la palidez en el de ojos azules.

-No digas nada. Aclaró Kaiba depositando el libro entre sus piernas en la mesita a su lado.

-¿Pero cómo me dices que no diga...?

-¿Tienes hambre?. Indagó el castaño después de incorporarse de su posición.

-Pues...ha decir verdad un poco. Musitó el rubio tras bajar el rostro. Tenía una leve impresión de que estaba siendo una molestia.

-Bien.

Y sin decir más el millonario salió de la habitación dejando al rubio bastante desconcertado.

Aun era momento en que no creía lo que estaba viviendo. Recordaba su melodrama en el estacionamiento de la Universidad y no podía evitar sentirse un tonto por haber llorado frente al inhumano y frío millonario.

Sin embargo y después de saber, indirectamente, lo que este había hecho por él modificaba completamente el concepto que tenía sobre el petulante muchacho de ojos azules.

-Ha estado cuidando de mi por tres días. Tres días cuando él es una persona tan ocupada y...fría. Musitó, recargándose en la cabecera a su espalda.-No Joey, él ya no es frío. Él es...un ser humano. Sonrió un poco por ello.

¿Quién habría creído que el magnánimo Seto Kaiba iba a hacer su obra buena con él?.

Nadie, ni el rubio mismo y sin embargo era realidad.

Él no pudo más que sentirse bien y agradecer la discreción y ayuda de aquel muchacho que comenzaba a mirar de manera muy diferente.

Casi en el acto el castaño regresó con una charola, depositándola en sus piernas con sumo cuidado.

-Come. Indicó con su sutil manera de ser.

-Vaya, sopa. Que rico. Sonrió el de ojos melados y era la verdad. Su glotón estómago le pedía comida después de tres días.

Kaiba solo se sentó en la silla y tomó el libro que había dejado, todo esto mientras Joey comía musitando cosas inteligibles.

Fue un ritual agradable o al menos así lo apreció Joey cuando terminó de comer.

-Felicitaciones al chef. ¿Quién hizo esto tan delicioso?.

Kaiba entonces ocultó su rostro detrás del libro y Joey entonces tuvo otro motivo para impresionarse de verdad.

-¿Tú?.

-Vuelve a dormir. Inquirió el otro tras incorporarse y recoger la charola que llevó lejos de la habitación.

-Vaya con el millonario misterioso. Musitó Joey recostándose en la cama y evitando que su cabeza latiera demasiado aprisa. Aun no estaba del todo bien.

Cerró los ojos dejándose embriagar por ese olor que no era el de las limpias sábanas o el de su reciente cena. Era un aroma que ya antes había distinguido y sin embargo aun no sabía a quien pertenecía.

Sintió entonces que el dueño de aquellas bellas atenciones regresaba a la habitación, haciendo el menor de los ruidos por él.

Sonriendo entonces y olvidando toda riña o malestar que hubiera existido entre los dos antes de esa noche, Joey abrió los ojos para mirarlo a él, a su salvador.

-Te ves cansado. Inquirió en un susurro.

-Puedo quedarme cinco noches sin dormir cuando estoy trabajando. Esto no es nada. Se mofó el otro quien sostenía el mismo libro.

-Mentiroso. Murmuró Joey tras sonreír un poco.-Yo lo veo en tus ojos, estas agotado. Y no es lo mismo trabajar que cuidar a un enfermo.

-¿Qué puedes tú saber de...?

-Ven.

La frase expuesta provocó que el castaño enarcara la ceja graciosamente y que el rubio extendiera una mano para hacer más visible su propuesta.

-Ven.

Kaiba no entendía nada, sin embargo la manera automática en que su mano se movió para tomar la otra fue casi a la velocidad de un parpadeo.

Cuando el genio menos lo supo ya se encontraba recostándose al lado del muchacho que se movió un poco para darle algo de espacio.

-¿Pero que cosa pretendes?.

-Nada. Solo que descanses.

-Pero ya te he dicho que...

Joey negó, mirando detenidamente los ojos azules que temblaron un poco ante la cercanía de los dos.

-Te diré una cosa. Musitó el rubio tras los dos mirarse por algunos segundos.-Tus ojos son bellísimos. Tu mirada es la más...noble que yo hubiera visto jamás.

-Yo no...

-Lo ocultas. Lo se y en cierta forma nos parecemos. Tú con tu carácter de los mil demonios y yo con mi aparente altanería que solo me mete en problemas. Sonrió haciendo bufar al castaño.-Sin embargo nos parecemos y déjame decirte que tu mirada es la más clara que yo jamás haya visto en mi vida.

Seto no se esperaba ninguna de esas palabras y la molestia que comenzó a sentir seguramente provenía de ello.

-No sabré como pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mi. Me sostuviste cuando más lo necesitaba y ahora...

-No te he dicho que me lo pagues, Wheeler. Inquirió el genio tratando de incorporarse de la cama pero siendo detenido por el rubio.

-Lo se pero yo quiero...pagártelo de algún modo. De lo contrario jamás podría descansar en paz.

-Eso sería bueno.

¿Era una sonrisa verdadera lo que Joey miraba en los labios de Kaiba?

Al parecer si y eso le hizo sentir extraña pero maravillosamente bien.

Seto no se quedaba a tras. Joey le hacía experimentar cosas que ni en sus más recónditos sueños él habría imaginado.

El rubio era alguien muy diferente al prototipo de persona al que estaba acostumbrado a tratar.

Joey era puro y sincero y tal vez esa aura era la que en un principio lo había llevado a reñir con él y días antes a protegerlo sin saber por qué.

¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

-¿Dormirás aunque sea un poco?.

-Trataré si con eso te callas.

-Pero lo harás, ¿verdad?.

Seto suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. De todas maneras la terquedad del rubio era mucha.

-Bien. Sonrió Joey dejándose querer un poco por la suave almohada bajo su cabeza.

-Iré entonces al sofá para que tú...

Pero de nuevo el genio fue detenido por su compañero, quien jalándole del brazo lo haló hasta recostarlo completamente en la cama.

-Hazlo aquí.

-¿Aquí?.

-Lo dices como si te espantara compartir la cama conmigo. Rió Joey mirando el entrecejo fruncido del castaño.

-Yo no le temo a nada.

-Entonces demuéstramelo.

Un reto al genio jamás se hacía, porque él siempre los ganaba.

Joey sintió el cuerpo de Kaiba relajarse tras este haberse despojado de su calzado y cubierto a los dos con las mantas.

La sensación que el rubio percibió fue limpia y muy diferente a cualquiera que hubiera sentido.

Entonces y cuando cerró los ojos pudo distinguir esa fragancia que comenzaba a gustarle verdaderamente.

-Eres tú. Murmuró medio dormido ya.

-¿Yo?.

-El que huele tan bien. Me gusta como hueles, me haces sentir muy bien.

Kaiba sonrió de lado. Al parecer el "cachorro" estaba hablando dormido otra vez. Sin embargo tal revelación le hizo sentir muy bien. Orgulloso.

Giró entonces para mirar al muchacho a su lado quien respiraba pausadamente como en esos días no lo había hecho y fue entonces cuando algo, impensable e indigno de su formación casi perfecta, lo asaltó.

-¿Wheeler?. Llamó.

-Mmm. Respondió el otro somnoliento.

-Se cómo puedes pagarme.

-¿Cómo?. Solo espero que no sea mucho dinero porque recuerda que me quedé sin empleo.

Kaiba sonrió, pero de dinero no estaba hablando.

-Quiero algo...algo de ti.

-¿Qué es?.

Kaiba entonces se acercó al oído del rubio y después de acariciar la mejilla blanca con la punta de su nariz murmuró algo que hizo a Joey sonreír y abrir los ojos que brillaban extrañamente.

-Si esto fuera otra situación no se lo que habría hecho pero...lo acepto. Lo acepto porque te debo mucho y porque me apetece desde el otro día en el ascensor.

Kaiba sonrió y sin aguardar más se incorporó un poco, lo suficiente como para llegar hasta el rostro del rubio y tomar con sus labios los otros que le esperaban ya entreabiertos y listos para disfrutar de aquel "pago" que más parecía deseo inconcluso entre los dos.

Fue un beso lento pero delicioso, cargado de esa energía que a pesar del agotamiento físico el corazón aun poseía.

Fue uno de esos besos que quitan el aliento y que a pesar de la dulzura e intensidad siempre dejan deseando más.

Joey percibió sus mejillas encendidas, sin embargo no se atrevió a abrir los ojos para contemplar al otro.

No en ese momento, no cuando todo le daba vueltas y no precisamente por enfermedad.

-Buenas noches, Joey.

El aludido sonrió dejándose llevar por el aun sabor maravilloso que su boca tenía y el golpeteo rítmico de su corazón.

-Buenas noches...Seto.

Sin saber, esa noche ambos habían comenzado a experimentar lo que desde su primer encuentro, en aquel gracioso accidente, sus corazones habrían gritado.

Tal vez la barrera de sus caracteres y miedos al fin había cedido y aquel pago tan conveniente solo era el principio de la más tierna historia de amor.

Continuará...

¿Y?. ¿Aun no conformes? Espero al menos que este "pago" les haya gustado porque a mi me fascinó (q puedo decir jiji)

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos sobre todo por continuar esta historia. Espero no aburrirlos y aunque con paso lento es seguro

Un abrazo y espero verlos muy, muy pronto por aquí para en si entrar en esta relación, su agradecida amiga:

KLF 


	21. Chapter 21

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Preámbulo**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** sensación cálida y de bienestar que percibió al despertar fue una que desde hacía mucho tiempo no percibía.

Era como viajar a sus tiempos de infancia y recordarse querido.

El recuerdo de aquel viejo sentimiento fue remontarse demasiado al pasado y sin embargo no importó demasiado. Por esa vez no.

Se movió un poco para acomodarse de mejor manera pero algo se lo impidió con completa libertad.

Frunciendo el entrecejo y entreabriendo los ojos solo miró borrosas formas que se aclararon conforme la luz se lo permitía, descubriendo la habitación un tanto más aluzada que los días anteriores.

Sin embargo eso no explicaba el porque repentinamente se sentía más pesado de lo normal o el porque tenía la sensación de estar en donde no debía.

Más sus dudas se disiparon casi al instante cuando algo llamó su atención.

No temiendo nada pero si tomando precauciones enfocó su recién abierta mirada hacia la puerta entre abierta, que a pesar de resguardar un poco de intimidad en la habitación no la aislaba del todo de los ruidos del exterior.

Aturdido y sin ninguna idea de lo que sucedía se sentó sobre la deshecha cama que le pareció extraña, dado su siempre cordialidad para dormir.

No recordaba nada más que haber caído en un profundo sueño que le había beneficiado bastante después de...

Ahí fue entonces cuando recordó lo que había estado haciendo durante los pasados días y claro, lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Ciertamente no se arrepentía de nada, sin embargo...

Miró en derredor tratando de ubicar al muchacho que se suponía estaría dormido a su lado pero evidentemente no se encontraba por ningún lado, lo que le hizo suponer que el rubio había escapado a hurtadillas de su casa.

Bufó exasperado, preparándose para salir de la cama y comenzar con sus tareas retrazadas, más el halo de luz proveniente del pasillo que le pegó en la cara, le dio a entender que algo o alguien había abierto la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Te desperté?. Inquirió una voz preocupada.

Seto gruñó tratando de enfocar su mirada en algo que no fuera la sombra de una persona frente a él oscurecida por la luz llamativa de fondo.

-Cierra esa maldita puerta. Mencionó el ojiazul, obteniendo el acto al instante.

-Lo siento. No pensé que estuvieras despierto.

Seto parpadeó acostumbrándose nuevamente a la semi oscuridad, encontrándose después iluminado nuevamente por una lamparilla de noche quien le permitió mirar más de fondo lo que ocurría en su casa.

Pero no estaba preparado para lo que vio.

-¿Te gusta desayunar?.

Kaiba miró inquisitivamente la charola que Joey llevaba en las manos, esperando atravesar las tapaderas herméticas para saber lo que el plato contenía.

-Son Hot Cakes, espero que te gusten.

Y en el acto una repleta dotación de panques esponjados y calientes llenó la atmósfera con su peculiar olor.

Ciertamente al genio ojiazul no le agradaban las cosas dulces, sin embargo debía admitir que aquello olía endemoniadamente bien después de días de desvelo.

Sin previo aviso entonces Joey depositó la charola sobre el regazo del genio, mirándolo con una mezcla entre divertida y de confianza. Algo que no había existido jamás en sus encuentros.

-Come. Ofreció con una amplia sonrisa, esperando que su desayuno no fuera negado.

Aunque Seto habría querido rechazar a comer debía admitir que tenía hambre y después de probar un poco de jugo de naranja se dispuso a degustar de las dotes culinarias del muchacho que lo miraba como si de sus acciones dependiera la existencia humana.

Pausadamente Kaiba llevó un pedazo de panque a su boca, masticando lentamente para que la miel llenara sus papilas gustativas.

-¿Y bien?. Cuestionó Joey no pudiendo soportar más esa incertidumbre.

Sin embargo cuando los azules ojos lo miraron sin ningún tipo de reacción, suspiró desalentado.

-Nada mal, para haber sido preparado por ti.

Aquellas palabras, aunque no muy cordiales, habían hecho sonreír de nuevo al rubio que con mucho más ahínco continuó mirando el ritual del muchacho quien lo había cuidado esos días.

-¿No se supone que deberías de estar en cama?.

-Ya me siento mejor. Aclaró Joey sonriéndole aunque no sabía por qué.

Kaiba prefirió no indagar más. El semblante del rubio era demasiado luminoso como para echarlo a perder con tonterías.

Un bello despertar después de tanta tormenta.

-Ha dejado de llover, aunque el día está nublado.

-Eso he mirado.

-Los meteorólogos pronostican mejores días.

-Mgh.

-Creo que...perdón por utilizar tu cocina. Pero esta mañana cuando desperté y me sentí mejor yo...

La mirada tranquilizadora del millonario hizo suspirar al rubio quien había permanecido un tanto tenso ante la probabilidad de que aquel chico multifacético pudiera enfadarse por utilizar sus cosas sin permiso.

-¿Sabes?. Eres un desastre en la cocina.

-¿En serio?. Indagó el genio enarcando una ceja.

-Aja. Cocinas delicioso pero...eres un desastre. Tardé una hora en lavar, acomodar y buscar las cosas para preparar un desayuno rico. Deberías tener más organización.

El bufido del millonario sacó una sonrisa diminuta de los labios del rubio, sin embargo la apacible y hasta cómoda aura no se rompió, dejándolos a ambos disfrutando de esa compañía que en otras circunstancias jamás se había dado.

-Vuelve a la cama, Wheeler. Dijo Kaiba en cuanto pasó su último bocado.

-Pero ya me siento...

-No estuve cuidándote por tres días para que vayas a recaer de un momento a otro.

-Pero...

-Hazlo. Ya hiciste suficiente con esto.

Joey agachó la cabeza. Se sentía regañado y sin embargo había motivos factibles para hacerlo.

Más él no había batallado tanto en ese diminuto festín para que el abominable hombre de las malas palabras lo retara por su buena acción matutina.

Eso si había terminado con la linda atmósfera.

Pero no por nada la vida era tan impredecible y en conocer a otra persona, en vano.

-Estuvo...delicioso.

Con un poco de incertidumbre los melados ojos de Joey buscaron las pupilas de Kaiba, las cuales brillaban verídica y complacidamente ante lo que acababa de decir.

Esto provocó que la sonrisa del muchacho regresara y que se abalanzara hacia el chico que aun permanecía en la cama.

-Hey tonto, vas a tirar todo.

Pero a Joey no le importó. Por primera vez en toda su vida se sentía diferente, en paz y terriblemente bien por lo que ni el aparente enfado del castaño o sus reclamos sin fundamentos iban a hacer que todo lo que experimentara se fuera por la borda.

-Me siento muy feliz. Exclamó, aferrándose al brazo del ojiazul quien bufó exasperado por la acción.

-Qué novedad, Wheeler.

-¿Tú no?.

-¿Tendría por qué estarlo?.

-Pues...si. Asintió Joey desconcertado.

-¿Motivo?.

-Pues...pues...porque...porque...

La mirada inquisitiva de Kaiba se acentuó aun más mientras el otro tartamudeaba.

Era para el millonario una especie de gracia mirar a su compañero buscarle respuestas a algo tonto.

Más ello le hacía sentirse diferente, tan igual como en aquellos días había comenzado a experimentar.

Por ello tomó la iniciativa. Depositó la charola sobre la mesa a su lado y tras mirar los ojos aun pasmados del rubio, decidió al menos regresarles su viveza con un pequeño truco.

Con posesión y muy Kaiba, el ojiazul se acercó y reclamó para si los labios que temblaron súbitamente ante la invasión pero que sin embargo respondieron tan certera y perfectamente como la primera vez.

-¿Ya encontraste un motivo para que esté feliz?.

Joey no sabía lo que le ocurría cada vez que el "señor don impredecible" lo tomaba por sorpresa para asaltar su boca a placer.

La noche anterior había dormido con su esencia, pensando que tal vez jamás se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo una vez más el genio lo sorprendía, haciéndole ver que Seto Kaiba no era lo que aparentaba.

El chico evidentemente ocultaba muchas cosas por diferentes motivos y sin embargo...

-Puede ser. Sonrió Joey con una de esas muecas que él atribuía a "conquista instantánea".

-¿En verdad?. El escepticismo de Kaiba solo terminó por hacer reír y disfrutar al rubio quien miraba placentero cada una de esas facetas nuevas, impredecibles e irreconocibles del muchacho a quien comenzaba a creer fabuloso.

-Duérmete. Es lo que necesitas para que ese cerebro tuyo comience a trabajar.

-Mmm, pues lo veo difícil. Añadió el aludido cuando se deslizó fácilmente bajo las mantas.

-¿Por qué?. Indagó el castaño incorporándose.

-Pues porque mi cerebro nunca trabaja. Tú lo dices toooodo el tiempo. ¿No lo recuerdas?.

Kaiba sonrió, imitando la mueca que el rubio había hecho en torno a su propia burla.

-Tienes razón Wheeler, tú no piensas.

Pero el tono fue cálido y desprovisto de toda la agresión o maldad con la que estaban acostumbrados a hablarse.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-A diferencia tuya yo tengo cosas que hacer.

-Pero...

-Iré a mi estudio. Estaré ahí.

Retirando su charola y sin agregar más Seto Kaiba salió de su propia habitación con la camisa arrugada y los botones mal ajustados pero con una sensación extraña y que acrecentaba cada vez que hablaba "civilizadamente" con el rubio Wheeler.

Joey no se quedaba atrás. Era increíble todo lo que podía cambiar un pequeño incidente.

Suspiró apesadumbrado. Su estancia dentro de aquella casa pronto llegaría a su fin y nuevamente tendría que retornar a la fría, lúgubre y solitaria remedo de casa que tenía.

Un escalofrío le hizo abrazarse a la almohada que Kaiba había utilizado al dormir para aferrarse a ella como tabla de salvación.

-Afuera no tengo nada. Ni empleo, ni escuela ni nada. ¿Qué es lo que va a ser de mi cuando todo esto se termine?.

Fue la cuestión que con dolor pronunció en voz alta.

Sin embargo no supo si el sentimiento de vacío se debía a sus cavilaciones con respecto a su vida o por el hecho de dejar al muchacho a quien comenzaba a conocer como realmente era.

Yugi sonrió al bostezo de su abuelo y sin tardanza le sirvió su acostumbrada taza de café negro sin azúcar.

El switch que el hombre necesitaba para comenzar su día.

-Buenos días abuelito. ¿Cómo amaneciste?.

El bostezo respondió por el hombre.

-Comprendo. ¿Y cómo te fue ayer?. Llegaste bastante tarde.

Salomón asintió. La junta con los socios del museo se había prolongado bastante sin querer, pero se había distraído y disfrutado.

No todos los días se daba el lujo de salir despreocupadamente de casa.

-Por cierto Yugi. Aclaró el hombre cuando se sintió más despierto para hablar.

-Anoche cuando llegue vi un auto estacionado frente a la casa. ¿Tienes idea de quien pueda ser?.

El muchacho, quien bebía también café se atragantó ante la cuestión que su abuelo lanzara con inquisición.

-Pues...precisamente de eso iba a hablarte. Se justificó el muchacho limpiando el desastre que había hecho.

-¿Sucede algo malo?.

-No, nada abuelito es solo que como anoche ya no te vi pues...

-¿Yugi?.

La ceja enarcada en el rostro de Salomón no era muy buena señal y eso su nieto lo sabía a la perfección, por eso para no dar rienda suelta a los malos pensamientos de su tutor se apresuró ha explicar la situación.

Entre más rápido lo hiciera menor sería el reto.

-Lo que sucede es que anoche, debido a la tormenta pues...un amigo me traía a casa cuando el auto se atascó y...

-¿Y?.

-Lo empujamos hasta aquí.

Salomón miró fijamente a su nieto y al creerle, con un poco más de alivio le indicó que prosiguiera su relato.

-Y pues por eso está ahí.

-Al menos no te ocurrió nada.

-Nada más que un buen remojón. Sonrió Yugi contagiando su vivacidad a su tutor.

-Deberías de abrigarte bien. Hace frío.

-Lo haré abuelito y...hay...hay otra cosa que debo decirte. Bueno, dos.

-Te escucho.

Salomón, al no mirar más "peligro" en las reseñas de su nieto se había tomado la libertad de abrir el diario y hojearlo mientras escuchaba y bebía de su café.

Sin embargo si hubiera estado más atento habría mirado el nerviosismo y hasta el sonrojo de su nieto al tratar de explicarle algo importante para él.

Yugi era un manojo de nervios y no porque se sintiera mal. Todo lo contrario, había sido una velada bellísima para posteriormente...

Lo que ocurría era que no sabía el cómo su tutor iba a reaccionar a lo que a continuación le comunicaría.

Respirando profundamente y preparándose ya para todo, trató de hablar calmadamente.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra discusión sobre mi audición, la tienda y esas cosas?.

-Aja. ¿Qué hay con ello?.

-Pues...la verdad es que no me seleccionaron para ningún papel.

Salomón bajó un poco el diario, solo para mirar el rostro sonriente de su nieto.

-Lo siento.

-No, en realidad ya no es tan importante.

Y el hombre le creyó porque él sabía identificar todos los sentimientos de su nieto. O al menos eso suponía.

-¿Y qué harás entonces?.

-Pues fui seleccionado para ser el asistente del productor.

La sonrisa brillante del muchacho le hizo ver al anciano que en verdad eso era bueno para Yugi.

-Te felicito entonces.

-Gracias abuelito.

-Sabiendo ya las cosas, ¿qué era lo otro que ibas a mencionarme?.

Salomón regresó a su despreocupada actitud, omitiendo los horarios o el manejo de su pequeña tienda.

-Pues...ham...¿recuerdas que desde hace muuuucho te quejas por el desván porque dices que solo sirve para hacer polvo y almacenar tonterías?.

-Aja.

-¿Y que estabas pensando en darle un uso más apropiado?.

-Aja.

-Pues...pues...ya resolví el problema.

El anciano indagó en las pupilas de su nieto quien aun no terminaba de respirar con completa tranquilidad.

-¿Y cual es, según tu, esa solución?.

-Pues...convertirla en habitación abuelito.

-Aja. ¿Y quién dormiría ahí?.

Salomón conocía perfectamente la sonrisita pícara que Yugi había formado en su rostro como para no imaginarse la respuesta.

-Pues se la dispuse a un amigo.

-¿A un amigo?. ¿De la universidad?.

-Pues...mas o menos.

Ahora si, Salomón dejó el diario en la mesa y miró ceñudo a su nieto.

-Yugi, te he dicho que no idees cosas sin mi aprobación.

-Pero abuelo, es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Además tú y yo sabemos que el desván ya no sirve para mucho.

-Pero no pediste mi autorización.

-Lo sé, lo sé pero...él necesita de verdad en dónde quedarse.

-¿Él?.

-Si, mi amigo.

-¿No se trata de Joey, verdad?.

-No. Sonrió el muchacho al mirar las sospechas de su abuelo.-A este no lo conoces.

Salomón indagó en la corta lista de amistades de su nieto y ningún rostro concordó con la descripción del chico.

Justo entonces miró la sonrisa de su nieto embellecerse mientras pasos a su espalda se detenían poco a poco.

-Abuelo, permíteme presentarte a Yami. Él es el amigo y productor de la obra que tanto te he mencionado.

Salomón esperaba encontrarse con un hombre de mediana edad tal vez, horrible y aprovechador de menores. Sin embargo al darse la vuelta y encarar a Yami, se dio cuenta de que este era un chico tal vez no mayor a Yugi, con un cierto aire misterioso pero con una cortesía digna de reyes.

Además la cierta semejanza que tenía con su nieto era bastante palpable.

-Mucho gusto, señor.

Salomón respondió al saludo solo por inercia, pero en realidad aun se hallaba sorprendido.

-Yami se quedó anoche a dormir. Por su auto, ¿recuerdas?. Así que igualmente tuvimos mucho tiempo para planear y ofrecer cosas.

El anciano frunció el entrecejo a las palabras de su nieto, sin embargo al mirar el brillo peculiar en sus ojos sospechó que aquel muchacho quien le dirigía la palabra y le hablaba de cosas que no captaba, había llegado a revolucionar su hogar y manera de vivir.

Por ello y como era él, no terminó de agradarle completamente aquel muchacho con pinta mística.

¿Qué intenciones tendría ese sujeto con Yugi?.

La pregunta mágica que tal vez no tendría tan evidentes respuestas.

Era hora de agudizar la vigilancia lo más posible.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde los acontecimientos citados.

Joey había terminado por recuperarse y salir del departamento de Kaiba sin mayores explicaciones o confrontaciones. El rubio se había ido cuando el castaño se hubo retirado a las empresas.

La escueta nota encontrada sobre su lap top le había indicado que Wheeler era de pocas palabras pero tan concisas y llenas de sentimentalismo que el millonario pasó por alto la "huída".

Después de eso ninguno de los dos había vuelto a verse o saber del otro. Los dos estaban demasiado ocupados tratando de recuperar el tiempo "perdido" como para asomarse por las instalaciones de la Universidad dónde la vida pasaba igual que siempre.

Ambos jóvenes habían casi relegado la situación que días atrás les había llevado a reunirse, al punto de en ocasiones creerlo una cómica situación imaginaria o soñada en un momento de locura.

Aun era demasiado temprano como para aceptar algo pero en momentos de oscuridad y soledad el corazón comenzaba a añorar y a recordar circunstancias que los atormentaba como pocas cosas en el mundo.

La vida había comenzado a complicarse un poco desde los sucesos pasados y aunque se negaran a ver la realidad, era cosa de poco para hacerlo.

Así fue como en uno de esos días cuando Seto finalizaba uno de sus proyectos pendientes que el destino volvió a definirse moviéndose a favor de los más necesitados.

La compra y venta siempre había sido uno de esos asuntos que Seto más odiaba porque según él contrataba a personas "competentes" para hacerlo, pero al final y gracias a la manía de su fallecido padre, siempre termina revisando los trabajos y transacciones que su personal realizaba.

Le dolía el cuello a morir y la posición en la que había estado por más de cinco horas no contribuía demasiado para calmar la molestia. Así pues decidió dejar las cosas como estaban y pasarlas al departamento de administración.

Lo que necesitaba era un buen baño y tratar de relajarse un poco para retornar al trabajo, pero a penas daba un paso a su habitación, alguien a la puerta llamó.

Extrañado se acercó a ella, pretendiendo despedir al inepto que se había encargado de molestarlo en un momento como ese.

No podía tratarse de su hermano, el chico siempre armaba un alboroto conciente o inconscientemente cuando llegaba a algún lugar, así que esa posibilidad quedaba descartada.

Ed jamás se presentaba sin avisar antes, así que solo quedaba que fuera el mundo entero.

Con molestia en las facciones abrió la puerta y como flash las cosas se dieron casi en el acto.

-Hola, ¿interrumpo algo?.

Era Joey, el mismo rubio tonto e inepto que había estado en su departamento días antes y que se había ido sin siquiera enfrentarlo.

¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí?.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?. Indagó el castaño recargándose en el marco de la puerta con su misma expresión sobria de siempre.

-Bueno yo...

El rubio movió una de sus piernas rápidamente mientras trataba de dar con una oración que no sonara a tartamudeo.

Sin embargo su cabeza no alcanzaba a formular nada coherente.

-Yo...

-¿Viniste solo a eso o hablarás claro?.

En vez de enfadarse Joey asintió, golpeándose mentalmente por aquella infantil acción.

Había repasado mil veces lo que iba a decir y sin embargo las cosas se habían complicado demasiado.

-Yo...vine a...a...a agradecertetodoloquehicistepormi.

Seto frunció el entrecejo, no había entendido nada y la aparente idiotez del rubio no ayudaba mucho.

-¿A qué?.

Si, Joey sintió sus mejillas arder y por vergüenza. ¿Quién iba a pensar que él llegaría a avergonzarse frente a aquel sujeto?.

La vida y sus misterios.

Procurando más cordura respiró varias veces antes de volver a repetir su eficaz oración.

-Que vine a agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi y en consideración a tu tiempo perdido he venido a ponerme a tus servicios.

Listo, ya estaba, el poco orgullo que le quedaba se había ido a la basura pero Joey sabía que favor se paga con otro y ponerse a los servicios de Kaiba era lo único suficientemente aceptable que le quedaba para saldar su deuda.

Seto enarcó una ceja y después sonrió levemente.

-¿Escuché bien?. ¿Te has puesto a mis órdenes?.

-Si quieres llamarlo de alguna forma...si. Asintió Joey aunque no le gustaba como sonaba ese apelativo.

-Qué conveniente. Murmuró el castaño y el rubio lo miró sonreír irónicamente.

Hasta ahí había llegado su legado de dignidad. Seto Kaiba terminaría con él.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que él dijera. Después de haberlo pensado por días en su casa y de recordar la mala manera de desaparecer del departamento del millonario había llegado a esa conclusión.

Ya no tenía nada que perder y estaba en deuda con el muchacho.

-¿Y qué estarías entonces dispuesto a hacer para mi?.

El tono que el genio había utilizado para formular la cuestión provocó escalofríos en el rubio y sin embargo se mantuvo firme.

-Lo que sea.

-¿Lo que sea?. Repitió Kaiba acercándose peligrosamente al rubio que asintió sintiendo su corazón galopar.

-Si, lo que sea.

Seto miró la determinación en los castaños ojos del rubio y eso le hizo saber que el muchacho no se retractaría de lo que había ido a pedirle, lo cual y si conocía bien al susodicho había sido duro de expresar.

Ya imaginaba los días que había meditado mientras se quebraba la cabeza. Eso tenía que aprovecharlo muy bien.

-Bueno. Murmuró cerca del oído del rubio.-Entonces si en esos términos estamos, entra a la casa.

Seto se separó y abrió la puerta a lo cual Joey respondió entrando nuevamente a aquel lugar que tantos recuerdos le traía.

Todo estaba como lo había dejado, tal vez un par de tazas desparramadas por ahí pero nada que indicara un solo movimiento.

Cuando sintió la puerta cerrarse a su espalda un escalofrío le recorrió la columna. ¿Qué era lo que Kaiba iba a pedirle?

Aguardó un poco hasta tener al castaño tras él y no pudiendo evitar que miles de malos pensamientos recorrieran su cerebro, cerró los ojos y espero, espero y espero pero lo que sea que estuviera aguardando jamás llegó.

Por ello entreabrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la habitación.

Desconcertado buscó en derredor, arriesgándose después a recorrer el lugar con muchas dudas en la cabeza.

Encontró al millonario en la cocina, bebiendo agua.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué haces aquí?.

-Tomando agua, ¿no se nota?. Inquirió mostrando la botellita azul.

-Si pero...yo pensé que...

Seto depositó la botella en la barra y enfrentó al rubio.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar. Ni tu tienes nada que ofrecer ni yo que tomar.

-Pero...pero...

-Tus intenciones hablan bien de ti pero ya puedes marcharte tranquilo. No necesito nada que provenga de ti.

Kaiba caminó hacia la salida de la habitación y Joey no toleró eso.

Había ido ahí a saldar una cuenta y no podía marcharse sin las manos vacías.

-Pero yo no puedo irme. Tú debes cobrarte el favor.

Seto sonrió de lado. Si que era persistente ese can.

-Ya te dije lo que opino Wheeler. Así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo y vete. Ya conoces la salida.

De nuevo lo había dejado solo y eso si encendió el carácter de Joey.

-Óyeme tú remedo de diplomático decente. Yo vine aquí para solucionar algo y no me iré hasta que no lo haya hecho. ¿Me entendiste?. Preguntó, mirando fijamente las azules pupilas que brillaron un poco.

-Lo entendí aunque ladraste mucho.

Joey gruñó.

-Pero ya te dije que no necesito nada.

-Pero tú...

Al igual que todo lo relacionado a Kaiba, el rubio no se esperó que este lo acorralada contra una pared y le hablara muy, muy lento. De tal forma en que cada una de sus palabras fue captada por su cerebro con total nitidez.

-No necesito nada de ti Joey porque ya me haz pagado lo necesario.

-Pero yo nunca...

Y lo recordó. El beso, aquel beso que entre dormido y despierto el castaño le había pedido aquella vez.

Sin embargo él no consideraba eso como un pago sino como algo que no podía definir en esos momentos.

-Es loable que vengas a saldar tu deuda, pero ya lo está.

-No puede ser. Agregó el rubio cuando Seto lo soltaba.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque eso no puede ser un pago. Musitó con las mejillas nuevamente encendidas.

-¿Y quien dijo que no?.

-Pues...yo.

Joey escuchó al castaño reír profunda y verdaderamente y solo pudo sentirse muy chiquito en su comparación.

¿Qué le ocurría?.

-Eres gracioso, siempre lo he dicho.

-No vine a ser gracioso, vine...

-Ya se, ya se, parece que no sabes decir otra cosa. Ya te dije que todo está bien. Tómalo como una filantropía que jamás he hecho y vete. Aconsejó el ojiazul tras terminar de reír.

-Pero...

-Vas a terminar por enfadarme, Wheeler. Amenazó y era verdad.

Joey bajó la cabeza y asintió. Ya nada tenía que hacer ahí, solo salir y...

-Dime una cosa Wheeler. ¿Por qué tanta insistencia de tu parte?.

-Porque hiciste algo bueno por mi y yo quiero hacerlo por ti.

Fue la sinceridad que puso al ojiazul en un lío.

Sin esperar respuesta el rubio avanzó hacia la salida teniendo en mente lo que haría saliendo de ahí en adelante.

Había pensado en distraerse unos días mientras solucionaba su situación de vida pero todo se había roto gracias a ese beso que había olvidado.

Ya nada tenía sentido, empezaba donde había finalizado: en nada.

Antes, sin embargo de que saliera, la gruesa voz de Seto lo detuvo.

-Si "eso" no fue suficiente para saldar tú deuda, entonces creo que tengo lo correcto para ti.

Joey parpadeó mientras se volvía.

-¿Qué?.

Pero Seto no mencionó nada, simplemente sonrió y le indicó que lo siguiera.

Conociendo al tipo era mejor estar preparado para todo o de lo contrario resultaría sorprendido.

Yugi colocó la caja sobre una de las mesas y suspiró agotado.

Durante aquella semana se había dedicado a sacar las cosas no útiles del desván para dejarlo habitable.

Alternando claro está con la obra y la tienda de su abuelo el cual permanecía enfurruñado por su decisión.

Salomón aun no terminaba de aceptar que Yami viviera con ellos y usurpara un territorio por tan solo unos cuantos conocidos.

Sin embargo su astuto nieto sabía que el recelo del viejo hacía acto de presencia. En otras circunstancias tal vez habría dado su brazo a torcer pero como todo era muy diferente a lo que hubiera siquiera imaginado, no cedió.

-Yami se quedará aquí. Murmuró por milésima vez convencido de que estaba haciendo lo correcto y eso le provocó un calorcito que se extendió hasta sus mejillas.

El egipcio era algo totalmente nuevo para él que le provocaba reacciones eufóricas como jamás en su vida hubiera experimentado.

Todo era un embrollo, pero maravilloso. Al cual no pensaba renunciar hasta ver sus "dudas" resueltas.

Con la misma "sonrisita boba" como lo catalogara Tea, decidió sentarse y descansar un poco. Solo faltaba aspirar y limpiar muy bien para que la habitación de Atemu quedara perfecta y eso él lo haría de manera minuciosa.

Mientras tanto el egipcio estaba durmiendo en su habitación, en una manta en el piso porque se había negado a utilizar la cama del más joven y sin embargo eso bastaba para que los dos, sin explicárselo, se enfrascaran en interesantes conversaciones que terminaban hacia las tres de la mañana cuando Salomón golpeaba la puerta y murmuraba un "shhh" como célebre frase.

En esos días se habían conocido un poco más. Yugi le había relatado toda su vida y este a su vez había escuchado con atención todas las anécdotas que su nuevo amigo tenía. Sin embargo de él solo sabía su origen y labor, más allá Atemu no había querido dirigirlo siendo este aspecto respetado por el menor.

Pero eso no era barrera para que una mística atmósfera los cubriera y les diera el disfrute que necesitaban.

En la Universidad por su parte el carácter helado que el egipcio utilizaba para tomar y denegar decisiones sorprendía al de violáceos ojos que admiraba esa metamórfica manera de acudir a un cambio cuando era conveniente.

Los preparativos para El conde de Monte Cristo iban viento en popa. Él se encargaba que el itinerario y otras cosas del productor se mantuvieran en orden, incluso llegaba hasta aportar ideas que Yami tomaba seriamente en cuenta.

Mejor momento en la vida Yugi no podía pedir, con excepción claro estaba de Joey. Su pobre amigo seguía en el anonimato y estaba seriamente comenzando a pensar que debía llamar a la Armada Nacional.

-Hola. Saludó la imperceptible presencia de aquel hombre que al pequeño le revolvía los nervios.

-¡Yami, hola. No te esperaba tan temprano. Sonrió nervioso el más joven, olvidándose hasta de la vida misma.

-¿Entonces llegué en mal momento?.

-No, no, para nada. Estaba terminando de ordenar las cosas en el desván. Ya solo falta limpiarlo y...

-Siento las molestias que pueda causarte. Musitó, sabiendo que parte de eso era verdad.

-No, no son molestias, al contrario. Es un placer ayudar a un amigo.

El egipcio se sintió apenado. El primer día en que Yugi lo llevara a esa casa y después de beber chocolate caliente para el "remojo", le había contado que el hotel dónde se hospedaba pronto "cerraría" y él no tenía dónde quedarse en su estancia en Japón.

Sin ni siquiera pensar en nada Yugi había salido al rescate, ofreciéndole el desván como un módico lugar dónde habitar.

No se trataba del "Ritz" evidentemente ni del palacio más grande del mundo, pero ahí al menos tendría casa, cama y comida caliente que llevarse a la boca mientras su absurda parodia de Productor de Teatro se llevaba a cabo.

Sonriendo entonces había aceptado la invitación de Yugi y sin embargo había descubierto que aquel ser de casi infantil apariencia era lo más singular y verdadero que hubiera conocido en su vida.

Hasta ese momento la empatía iba ganando puntos, sobre todo en el teatro. De no ser por el menor Atemu habría ya renunciado. De verdad era una joya.

-¿Yami?. ¿En qué piensas?. Cuestionó el de ojos violáceos cuando miró a su compañero demasiado ensimismado.

-En la obra. Excusó, no pudiendo decirle que lo que él estaba haciendo por hospedarlo y brindarle amistad lo estaba seriamente afectando como nada en la vida.

¿Qué poder tan misterioso le había concedido Ra a ese ser que comenzaba a parecerle realmente atrayente?.

No sabía y sin embargo tampoco quería aceptarlo.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Animó el más bajito, aventurándose a acariciar la mano que Yami mantenía sobre la mesa.

Aquel contacto fue entonces el inicio y el desborde de millones de sensaciones, sobre todo porque todo era nuevo para ambos.

Yami se aventuró a apresar la mano del menor y a conducirla lentamente hasta sus labios donde la besó sin preámbulos.

Yugi experimento un intenso escalofrío pero por nada del mundo apartó la mirada o extremidad de dónde se encontraban.

-Gracias Yugi, por todo.

-No agradezcas. Solo te lo ofrezco todo de buena voluntad.

Fue la sinceridad que salió de ambos, llevándolos entonces a aproximarse tanto o más de cuando la soledad los inundaba en ocasiones.

Ambos se parecían un poco, sin embargo el color de ojos y la estatura todo lo diferenciaba.

Ambos tenían tanto en común como quien se conoce de por vida pero también diferencias que jamás terminaban en discusiones pero si en risitas de nerviosismo y exasperación.

Yami era impulsivo y con carácter reacio.

Yugi era sensible y dulce como ninguno.

El complemento ideal para aquel que no podía expresarse y aquel que necesitaba un momento de seriedad y pensamiento.

Sin pensarlo demasiado entonces sucumbieron a lo que sus corazones bombeaban autorizándoles a rozar los labios en una suave caricia que dejó temblor de deseo por más.

Yugi sonrió nervioso y Atemu simplemente se apresuró a realizar aquello que ya mil veces había llevado a cabo pero ninguna como esa.

Los labios del egipcio era experimentados. Llevaban el ritmo perfecto y necesario para la inexperiencia del más joven quien se perdió entre las tinieblas de aquella maravillosa sensación que por años se había negado.

Ambos o mejor dicho, Yami asió fuertemente a su compañero, acercándolo a su cuerpo para un más hondo contacto que el de ojos violetas respondió aprendiendo del maestro.

Sus sabores eran diferentes, así como también la esencia que los acompañaba pero en algo estuvieron de acuerdo: el ritmo acompasado que el corazón marcaba cada vez que sus labios danzaban, era una seña inequívoca de lo que el destino les había guardado. Solo a ellos. Solo a los dos porque ambos eran...perfectos en una unión.

-¡YUGI!.

El grito proveniente del fondo, más exactamente de la tienda de Animes terminó con el contacto.

-¡YUGI!

Volvió a gritar el anciano y sin embargo los muchachos no se separaron.

El brillo en sus ojos era singular y la agitación en sus respiraciones aun presente estaba.

-¡YUGI!.

-Creo que tu abuelo te está llamando. Se animó a hablar el egipcio, rompiendo la atmósfera que los dos habían creado.

-Si, creo que si. Asintió el menor, sonriendo a la caricia que Yami le dio cuando con demasiada delicadeza tomó uno de sus cabellos y lo llevó a su lugar cerca de la oreja.

Pero no deseaban separarse. Querían continuar experimentando eso que no conocían y que poco a poco se abría en presencia del otro.

-¡YUGI MOUTO VEN AQUÍ!.

Pero la realidad los reclamaba y debían ir o de lo contrario Salomón los mataría.

-Te veré...en un rato.

-Si, iré a limpiar un poco el desván.

Yugi sonrió, percibiendo sus mejillas y labios sonrojados, más la experiencia vivida era algo que jamás nadie le arrebataría.

Atemu miró al chico escabullirse hacia la tienda y movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

-¿Qué estas haciendo Yami?. Se interrogó, incrédulo de aceptar lo que acababa de suceder.

Sin embargo aquel muchachito lo embargaba de un poder inexplicable que apagaba su ansiedad con su cercanía y ahora, y a su pesar, la sed de sus labios.

El egipcio se recargó en la pared y comenzó a pensar que debía huir de ese país y lugar antes de que ocurriera algo de lo cual podría arrepentirse o hundirse para siempre.

El grito de Salomón reclamando a Yugi le provocó lanzar un fuerte suspiro.

-Y no quiero que ese "naufragio" seas tú, Yugi.

Nuevamente la vida y sus misterios o tal vez el corazón que comenzaba a dar señales de vida después de haberlo desterrado para siempre de su lado.

Continuará...

Y después de un largo camino, una digna despedida para el cierre de mi importante y personal travesía donde solo puedo decir: Gracias, molto graties a todos a quienes me apoyaron estos 4 años. Empieza una nueva aventura. Gracias, de verdad GRACIAS.

Así como también a ustedes quienes me apoyan a seguir actualizando.

Nos vemos pronto mis queridos amigos:

KLF 


	22. Chapter 22

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Nada Personal**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Se que el flash back puede parecerles un poco largo, pero en si la historia se forma de este por lo que trataré de apresurar las cosas de manera en que puedan apreciar más nítidamente en dónde y cómo esta comenzando la relación.

Este chap es especial para mi, no solo por la canción que muestro a continuación sino porque aquí se define lo que Joey, Seto, Yugi y Yami comienzan a forjar aparentemente "de la nada".

Agradezco su paciencia, comprensión y sobre todo que continúen apoyándome tan lindamente como hasta ahora.

El presente depende mucho del pasado y creo que pueden darse una idea de lo que a Moky y Seto les depara el destino también.

Su amiga:

**KLF**

_Entre tu y yo  
no hay nada personal  
es solo el corazón que desayuna  
come y cena de tu amor._

En el café de la mañana  
en la canción de la semana  
que muchas veces me emociona  
y otras tantas me hace daño.

Entre tu y yo  
no hay nada personal  
sin embargo duermo entre mis sabanas  
soñando con tu olor  
vives aquí en mi sentimiento  
me ocupaste el pensamiento  
quizá te añore, mas no hay nada personal.

Aunque me inventes los detalles  
y te encuentre en cada calle  
yo te juro que no hay nada personal!  
sacas a flote mis tragedias  
de repente las remedias!  
me haces loco, me haces trizas  
me haces mal.

Y así en los dos  
(así en los dos)  
no hay nada personal  
(no hay nada personal)  
te llevo en cada gota de mi sangre  
y en el paso de mi andar  
no necesito arrinconarte  
ni antes de dormir besarte  
es que entre nosotros  
ya no hay nada personal

_(Nada Personal)_

Noa miró por la ventana sin mucho interés de encontrarse con nada más interesante que la ventana.

Se encontraba aburrido, necesitaba hacer algo pronto o se consumiría en las tumultuosas redes del ocio y de la intolerancia.

-Buen día. Saludó Ed al arribar al comedor.

-Hola. Musitó el muchacho sin mucho ánimo.

-Le veo consternado.

-Aburrido. Bufó el chico enfocando los ojos de su guardaespaldas.

-¿Y hay remedio para eso?.

-Depende de cual sea según tú ese "remedio".

El joven Noa se encontraba mal humorado y no era para menos, ya llevaba varios días que los jardines se estaban en mantenimiento y la única diversión del muchacho que eran los mismos o el lago artificial que su padre había mandado a construir por mero capricho, se encontraban vedados para el joven en silla de ruedas.

Entendía su situación pero mientras el muchacho no decidiera reiniciar sus terapias él no le sugeriría que adentro de aquella enorme morada existían infinidad de cosas que esperaban por él.

-¿Por qué no trata de leer algo?.

-Juro que si veo otra palabra escrita gritaré tan alto que hasta en Venus me escucharán.

Aquello causó risa en el guardaespaldas. El muchacho era muy culto y era valido su enfado. Noa sabía perfectamente en dónde se encontraba el Kirimantao así como su extensión, diámetro y cuales turistas mundiales lo visitaban más.

Era tal vez una biblioteca viviente pero toda tiene un límite.

-¿Alguna sugerencia, señor?.

-Si tuviera sugerencias ya las habría hecho.

-Eso es verdad, señor.

-Además...¿en qué rayos piensa Seto?. No ha venido en muchos días. Me tiene abandonado. Gruñó y a Ed le pareció un chiquillo de cuatro años enfurruñado por no tener su juguete favorito.

Ocultó su sonrisa más no el pensamiento de que durante toda su vida ambos chicos jamás se habían separado por nada. Era obvio aquel pensamiento "infantil".

-Si mal no recuerdo, señor, usted hizo la adquisición del departamento para que su hermano tuviera un lugar al cual acudir.

-Si. Pero no pensé que se iría por tantos días. Ya no tengo con quien discutir o divertirme. Volvió a bufar y esta vez Ed no reprimió su risa.

-Al verlo así me parece que ya no le agradó tanto la idea del departamento, ¿verdad?.

El peliazul no respondió, simplemente giró su silla y le dio la espalda al hombre quien sonrió aun más.

-¿Qué lo entretiene tanto?. Se olvidó de mi. Murmuró el jovencito y es que Seto era la única persona que podía comprenderlo sin necesidad de cuestionar demasiado.

-Yo no creo eso. El señor Seto podrá olvidar hasta dormir, pero créame, de usted nunca se olvidaría. Usted es demasiado importante para él.

Aquel comentario hizo sonreír al muchacho quien asintió y suspiró bajito para que nadie lo escuchara.

-Solo espero que venga o llame pronto.

Y al parecer había hecho magia porque una de las mucamas entró en el comedor.

-Permiso. El señor Seto por teléfono.

Y no hubo que repetir la oración dos veces para que el peliazul se deslizara y alcanzara el auricular.

-¿En dónde te habías metido?. Fue la cuestión que el castaño recibió a penas escuchar la voz de su hermano.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, hermano. Ironizó como última tentativa.

-No haz llamado, ni siquiera un recado. ¿A caso tan ocupado haz estado que ni tiempo para mi tienes?.

-¿Eso es un reclamo, Noa Kaiba?.

-No, es solo...solo...

Seto sonrió. Su hermano era tan orgulloso que jamás admitiría que lo había extrañado. Al menos no por teléfono.

-Yo también te extrañé, pero digamos que he tenido que hacerme cargo de...algunas cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?. Quiso saber Noa con curiosidad.

-Unas que ya están "mejor".

El tono casi meloso del castaño confundió al peliazul. Tal vez su hermano se había dedicado a descansar todos esos días y en ese momento despertaba después de haber desayunado cualquier cosa.

-"Si y yo soy la Reina de Inglaterra". Se sonrió, esperando que su hermano hablara más.

-¿Cuándo regresas?.

-¿Tan solo me he ido un par de días y ya me quieres de regreso?. Quien te entiende.

-No, no lo digo por eso, sino porque en la empresa...

-Oh, la empresa. Ya se me hacía demasiada "fraternidad" para ser verdad.

Seto sonrió, había hecho gruñir a su hermanito.

-Solo quería avisarte que han estado llamándote de la India por un negocio del cual, gracias, no me habías informado.

-¿Y eso es todo?. Te creía más listo para negociar.

De nuevo el gruñido y Seto sintió que ese día sería memorable.

-Oh, si solo hablaste para hacerme enfadar entonces me despido.

-Ah, ¿enfadado?.

-Ah, ¿insoportable?.

-Noa, creo que mi alejamiento en vez de beneficiarte te hace gruñón. Creo que deberías salir más seguido.

-Voy a colgar, Seto. Avisó el muchacho cuando sintió que su paciencia se había agotado.

-Muy bien, hazlo, solo que te perderás de la sorpresa que te he conseguido.

El adolescente tamborileó sobre la mesa un poco hasta que su innata curiosidad ganó el juego.

-¿Qué es?. Inquirió mirando de soslayo la sonrisa de Ed.

-Ah, es algo que tal vez te gustará.

-Escúpelo ya. Se desesperó el muchacho y escuchó una risa limpia salir de la garganta de su hermano. Definitivamente algo le había pasado.

-Noa, ¿te gustan los videojuegos?.

El aludido parpadeó pasándole el auricular a su guardaespaldas.

-Creo que la soledad lo ha vuelto loco. Musitó realmente asustado.

Con cierta preocupación Ed tomó el auricular y se comunicó con su otro jefe el cual le dio las explicaciones necesarias que Noa aguardaba hecho un manojo de nervios.

Cuando el protector colgó, su sonrisa no terminó por aliviar del todo al peliazul.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué te dijo?.

-Que ha hecho una cita con una industria a las afueras de la ciudad y quiere que lo lleve.

-Pero él habló de videojuegos y...¿de que te ríes?.

-De su rostro, joven Noa. Debería de mirarse en un espejo.

Y el seño del chico se frunció aun más.

-No es gracioso, mi hermano puede haberse vuelto loco y tú riendo.

-No es para tanto. El señor Seto se encuentra mejor que nunca. Yo creo que la soledad le ha hecho bien. Guiñó con cierta complicidad.

-Pero...pero...

-Será mejor que vaya a su habitación y se vista. Le queda un largo día por delante.

Noa sabía que Ed había tramado algo con su hermano y si era así jamás lograría sacarle nada, por eso bufando se dispuso a hacer lo que le decían.

Ya se las pagaría su "queridísimo" hermano mayor cuando se vieran.

Por otro lado Seto sonreía a lo que acababa de hacer.

Alejados cuando jamás lo habían estado, esos días había pensado en alguna manera de comenzar a su hermano quien queriendo o no estaría preocupado por él.

Así pues había llamado a su secretaria y le había pedido que hiciera una cita con una de las mejores empresas electrónicas del país.

Noa podía ser un librero viviente pero a lo que distracción se refería le faltaba mucha, así pues y con un ligero plan acordado planeaba mantenerlo ocupado al menos por unos días, de esa manera probaba su competencia para la elección de negocios y disfrutaba viéndolo distraerse en cosas que no fueran sus terapias u otras cosas.

Amaba demasiado a su hermano como para no preocuparse por él y así sería siempre, su prioridad y su cariño más grande en el mundo.

Más las cosas estaban siendo modificadas un poco.

En la habitación del fondo, más específicamente su habitación tenía a un inquilino que jamás en sus cinco sentidos habría recibido, el cual se encontraba...¿cómo definirlo?. Saldando una "deuda de honor" que se había negado a pagar con tan solo un beso.

Para Seto, pensando sin barreras, eso había sido su pago más que perfecto sin embargo si el rubio quería hacer algo, entonces lo haría.

-Ya terminé con la habitación. Realmente estaba sucia.

Kaiba se giró en su silla mirando al muchacho que le hablaba desde el umbral de la puerta.

En otras circunstancias se habría burlado de su condición, sin embargo y sin saber el porque la escoba, trapeador y cubeta que llevaba en las manos le hacían ver...diferente a como lo había conocido.

-Tiene varios días en uso y no he conseguido alguien para la limpieza.

-Al menos se mantendrá aseado por el tiempo en que este yo aquí.

-Eso habrá que verlo.

Joey sonrió con autosuficiencia. Si de algo estaba seguro era de su capacidad de "todólogo" y limpiar era algo que él hacía perfectamente bien y hasta con los ojos cerrados.

Por eso Seto Kaiba no tenía que preocuparse por mantener limpio su departamento. Después de todo su "deuda" constaba en eso.

Sin despedirse salió del privado del castaño para dirigirse a la cocina dónde dentro de unas hoyas se encontraba algo hirviendo.

Sin tardanza entonces se dispuso a vestir un delantal y a extraer de un cajón una tabla de picar y varios condimentos necesarios para una buena "comida".

Si le hubieran dicho al principio de aquella "historia" que terminaría cocinando y limpiando para el "rico engreído" seguramente habría roto varias narices.

Más ahí se encontraba, saldando la deuda con Kaiba el cual y después de meditarlo le había dado a escoger entre servirle de "asistente" o personaje de aseo en su departamento.

La última opción fue elegida debido a la ignorancia por su parte sobre el área que el millonario manejaba.

Lo suyo era todo lo demás y que no incluyera muchos números. Eso terminaba por provocarle dolor de cabeza.

Seto le había indicado entonces que tres meses bastarían para "saldar" esa deuda y aunque Joey había expuesto que cuidar de una vida humana requería de mucho más tiempo, el ojiazul se había negado a "subir su oferta".

Así pues cada mañana Joey arribaba puntual al edificio dónde porteros e inquilinos comenzaban a conocerlo como un joven servicial y sonriente que aseaba y ayudaba al nuevo inquilino por todo el mundo conocido.

Para el rubio aquel departamento significaba un lujo que jamás tendría. Comenzando por el amplio televisor que en más de una ocasión había estado tentado en encender o el sistema de sonido que parpadeaba para él cada vez que se acercaba lo suficiente a los discos compactos.

Aquella casa estaba llena de infinidad de cosas por descubrir y sin embargo debía mantenerse al margen porque su condición así se lo dictaba.

Al menos en tres meses no tendría que preocuparse por trabajo o comida, esas ventajas le daba su "pago", pero vencido el tiempo del "contrato" las cosas si que se volverían rudas.

¿Alguna Universidad sería capaz de volver a aceptarlo?.

No sabía y lo que era peor, no tenía ni en que caerse muerto.

Suspiró tratando de no rebanarse los dedos con el cuchillo, pero recordar sus clases, empleo o amigos lo hacía acongojarse bastante.

No se había podido comunicar con Yugi debido al caos en que se había convertido su vida pero debía hacerlo al menos para tener un apoyo en dónde sostenerse.

-La vida se complica. Odio esto. Gruñó, perdiéndose en sus memorias y en las clases de actuación que habían sido su perdición. Únicos "objetos" que le quedaban porque vislumbrando su futuro este era aun más negro que un agujero.

Sonreía tontamente al tratar de ocultar lo que sentía.

Sabía que estaba mirándose tremendamente ridículo y sin embargo por vez primera no le importó.

Lo que experimentaba iba más allá de todo razonamiento humano, incluso de cualquier expectativa.

Lo que hacía a su corazón saltar de gozo y a sus nervios quedar olvidados en el limbo de lo desconocido era lo más maravilloso del infinito mundo.

Si, había escuchado eso de flotar entre nubes mientras se subía y bajaba como la bruma.

Había escuchado mitos sobre la refulgurante erupción que cada poro resultaba, marchando al ritmo cadencioso del corazón.

Había escuchado todo eso y más pero no era hasta ahora, cuando comenzaba a pensar que estaba soñando que lo creía realmente como era.

No se trataba de un mito ni mucho menos un cuento de hadas, todo, absolutamente todo lo que estaba experimentando era cierto y tan hermoso que no deseba que terminara jamás.

-Parece que te sacaste la lotería amigo.

Yugi sonrió, pero no fue cualquier típica mueca que él amigablemente haría sino que aquel movimiento abarcó extensiones jamás antes buscadas.

-Wow, ¿te comiste el sol?.

-No, ¿cómo crees?. Rió el muchacho bajito sorprendiendo a sus dos amigos.

-Ahora si que lo he visto todo. Inquirió Tristán con voz teatral.-Yugi se ha vuelto loco.

-Ni que lo digas. Asintió Duke, mirando intensamente al muchacho que volvió a reír.

-Oh chicos, parece como si jamás hubieran visto una sonrisa. Exclamó el aludido sabiendo que no debía dar mucha explicación.

En primera porque no sabía como sus camaradas iban a reaccionar y en segunda porque no era precisamente a ellos a quienes quería relatar las cosas por primera vez.

Ese pensamiento le hizo entristecer un poco.

-¿Y ahora que ocurre?.

-Nada, solo...estoy preocupado por Joey. Externo y en realidad había porque estarlo.

-Nosotros también. Asintió el del zarcillo.-Ayer Tristan y yo fuimos a su casa pero jamás respondió. ¿Crees que esté metido en cosas turbias?. Inquirió el ojiverde mirando detenidamente a sus dos amigos.

-No lo creo. Joey es despistado pero muy inteligente. Alabó el morocho y los otros dos estuvieron de acuerdo con él.

-¿Entonces que pudo haberle pasado?. No ha venido, ni una llamada, no está en su casa. Esto si me está preocupando.

El rostro acongojado de Yugi obligó a los otros dos a tomar medidas extremas. Esa tarde tenían planeado retornar al hogar del rubio y tirar la puerta si era necesario pero estaban seguros que de ese día no pasaría sin que tuvieran noticias de su amigo.

-Descuida Yugi, nosotros averiguaremos en qué está metido el cabezota de Joey.

-Aja, puedes contar con ello.

Tristan Taylor y Duke Debling formaban una excelente mancuerna. Ruda, altiva pero atractiva al ojo femenino o a cualquiera que quisiera deleitarse la pupila.

Ambos eran tan buenos amigos como Joey y el de cabellos tricolor y sin embargo tan amistosos que en su interior cabía cualquiera con buenas intenciones.

Yugi estaba seguro que el par averiguaría pronto algo y sino él mismo tomaría cartas en el asunto.

Se trataba de su mejor amigo en todo el mundo y él debía de hacer algo.

-Y bueno, pasando a otras cosas, ¿cómo te va en la obra Yugi?.

La cuestión de Tristán encendió las mejillas del aludido y no precisamente por lo que el par creyó.

-¿Tan mal?.

-No, no, va bien es solo que...

No podía, no podía decirles que su sopor no era por la maldita puesta sino por el apuesto productor que era "su jefe" en cierta forma y que a demás vivía en su casa.

Ni siquiera podía expresar lo que sentía cada vez que lo miraba o estaba a su lado, mucho menos lo que hacía cuando los labios traviesos de Egipcio lo besaban con pasión o dulzura.

Su vida si que era complicada.

-Hey, ¿te comieron la lengua los ratones?. Se mofó Duke pero ciertamente el chico Yugi se miraba raro.

Usualmente era muy parlanchín. Tal vez Joey si le hacía falta.

-¿Eh?...Ah no, no, es solo que...que...

-De acuerdo. Ya nos dirás cuando lo creas conveniente. Guiñó Taylor con complicería.

-Hamm...si. Musitó el bajito sintiendo que en cualquier momento se derretiría a causa del calor.

Sin embargo no pudo sumergirse de lleno en la charla de sus amigos pues dos personajes singulares se acercaban a ellos.

Eso provocó que las blancas mejillas del de ojos violeta volvieran a encenderse.

-Pero miren, Tea llega acompañada de un chico.

-Qué novedad.

Se mofó el par y no evitaron porromper en carcajadas cuando la castaña se acercó a ellos.

-Hola chicos, que tal.

-Hola tea. Saludaron en broma "los amigos".

-Hola. Musitó Yugi entre apenado y conmocionado.

-Venía para acá cuando me topé con este muchacho y tras convencerlo decidió acompañarme. Comunicó sonriente la chica y sin embargo hasta que el par de bromistas no miró bien al chico alto "amigo" de Tea no argumentaron nada.

Era como estar mirando un espejo a futuro. El chico ese se parecía bastante a su amigo Yugi pero las diferencias eran muy palpables.

-Wow, entré a la dimensión desconocida. Sonrió Tristán parpadeando.

-Y yo contigo amigo.

-No chicos. Rió Tea al mirar su desconcierto.-Él es Yami, es amigo de Yugi y productor de la obra.

-Hola. Saludó el Egipcio sin perder su enigmática postura.

Ese día había decidido utilizar un par de jeans que su anfitrión le había obsequiado. No era por presumir pero la tela gruesa y el color vistoso hormaban perfectamente bien en su cuerpo y si se decía algo de la camiseta de mangas largas negra que llevaba...

-Por Dios santo, ¿ya viste la hora Yugi?. Exclamó la castaña señalándole el reloj a su amigo quien por obra y gracia de alguien superior se mantenía ocupado inspeccionando...inspeccionando lo bonito que se ajustaba el pantalón en las caderas del Egipcio.

-¿Qué?.

-Es tardísimo. Yo creía que íbamos con tiempo.

-¿Íbamos?. Inquirió el más pequeño sin comprender.

-A clase de baile tonto.

-Ah.

-Los veremos después chicos.

-Pero Tea yo no...

-Te veré en los ensayos Yugi. Tengo cosas que hacer. Aclaró el invitado y es que el otro no deseaba irse por "cordialidad" al mayor.

Con renuencia entonces la chica y su compañero se despidieron, perdiéndose de vista tan pronto como Tea logró apartar la mirada violeta del alto Egipcio.

En el campo entonces quedaron tres, los cuales bajo el silencio sepulcral de sus voces no sabían que decir.

-Yo...

-¿Así que Egipcio?. Inquirió Tristán con interés.

-Si. Así es.

-¿Y qué hace un tipo como tú tan lejos de casa?.

-Soy productor de la obra escolar. Tal vez sea por eso.

Ni Tristán ni Duke se creyeron tal farfullada, sin embargo aceptaron las cosas por el momento.

-De acuerdo amigo, te veremos después.

-Y cuidado con Yugi. Vale mucho para nosotros.

Yami ni siquiera se inmutó mas tomó la "advertencia" con precaución. Aquellos chicos no se miraban fieros pero supo que la amistad que mantenían con su "casero" era tan poderosa como cualquier magia antigua.

-El poder de la amistad es valioso. Me aseguraré de recordarlo para mi "próxima puesta". Se mofó, caminando hacia el estacionamiento.

Estaba a punto de volverse loco. Así, completamente como la palabra lo decía.

En parte por los empalagosos profesores que parecían casi, casi besar el piso que osaba pisar. Y en segunda por los disgustos de la directora de carrera. La mujer parecía histérica en momentos, santa en otros y enfurecida demonio cuando algo no salía como ella lo esperaba.

Los ensayos estaban resultando un caos completo y la intervención de varios chicos del reparto en nada ayudaba.

Su único consuelo era que después de esa farsa podía olvidarse del mundo mismo si quería.

Regresaría a su hogar de arenas doradas y se dedicaría a pasar el resto de su vida tomando sol bajo una sombrilla junto a su mansión en el Nilo.

-Me lo merezco. Susurró, encendiendo su vehículo.

Más la sonrisa que curvó sus labios no duró demasiado tiempo. ¿La razón?.

El chico que acababa de dejarlo con sus dos "amigos".

Las cosas se estaban seriamente complicando con el muchacho y no era por su aire de seductor misterioso o por cualquier palabra que intentara decir.

Era por los encuentros nada inocentes que desde hacía días se efectuaban entre los dos.

Un beso era solo un beso, pero caricias y el estrepitoso latir del corazón para nada combinaban con él. Al menos eso pensaba.

Se sentía tremendamente consternado y confundido.

Yugi era una mezcla casi exacta de ángel puro y santo con bella Geisha Japonesa. El muchacho aprendía mucho más rápido que cualquiera de sus inexpertos amantes y eso que entre ambos aun no sucedía "eso".

-Diablos. Gruñó en Egipcio y es que él no planeaba que las cosas se dieran de esa manera.

El vivía feliz con su vida, a expensas de una herencia que pronto recuperaría.

Al amor lo seguía considerando una pérdida total de tiempo pero entre más cerca estaba de Yugi, más esas ideas se desvanecían.

El pequeño de ojos violeta lo hacía sentir único, lo hacía experimentar cosas que jamás antes lo habían abordado.

Podía hablar con él sin necesidad de fingir una sonrisa seductora o una palabra florida para darse a respetar.

Ante el pequeño era simplemente Atemu y si su misteriosa seriedad aparecía el otro no hacía un fandango inmenso a causa de ello.

-Es como si realmente le importara por quien soy.

Pero eso era imposible. Concluyó. Porque todos, sin excepción alguna querían algo de él y seguramente el muchacho que lo asistía en su casa también.

Ya fuera material o no al final se descubriría y mientras tanto la incertidumbre lo consumiría.

Percatándose de que había llegado a su destino no se preocupó por estacionar su vehículo, simplemente bajó y entregó las llaves al sonriente Ballet Parking quien de inmediato desapareció con su auto.

El restaurante era elegante y tal vez su atuendo de "universitario" desobligado en nada combinaba con la finura del lugar. Más no por nada su orgullo era muy parecido al de un Faraón. Así lo habían educado y así moriría.

No tuvo que responder a la sonriente muchacha que lo recibía, de inmediato localizó a la persona que buscaba y sin mucho teatro se dirigió hacia ella.

-Dos minutos más y habrías tenido que desayunar solo. Inquirió la gruesa voz consultando un reloj de pared.

-¿En serio?. Cualquiera diría que me checas.

-Si trabajas para mi, es obvio que lo haga.

-Oye, yo jamás dije que...

-Shh, Shhh, Shhh. Nada de escándalos en público. Este es un lugar decente.

Yami contuvo la rabia que aquellas palabras le hacían experimentar. ¿Quién creía Kaiba que él era?.

-Ahora, pasemos a cuestiones más...normales.

-¿Dinero?. Inquirió el de ojos azules y Kaiba asintió sin perder la finura que sus rasgos y modales adquirían cuando se encontraba en público.

-En parte. Asintió el castaño llamando a la camarera.

-Si vas a insistir en que te de cuenta de todo lo que hago, estas loco. No soy tú empleado y si acepté tú ayuda es porque...

-Si, si, lo sé. Por el cuentito ese de que tu padre te despojará de tú herencia y bla bla bla. Me lo sé de memoria Atemu.

El Egipcio volvió a gruñir. Estaba comenzando a percatarse de que su estado de ánimo antes indiferente estaba alterándose seriamente entre la obra, Kaiba y Yugi. ¿Qué quedaría de él al final?

Solo rogaba porque no fuera una masa de nervios.

-¿En dónde estas viviendo?. Inquirió Seto después de una pausa. Había citado a Yami en aquel lugar después de creer que el tiempo entre visita y visita había sido el suficiente. Era hora de negociar sus intereses reales.

-Eso es algo que no te importa.

-Con que no pagues con mi...

-Lo sé, lo sé, quédate sin cuidado. Cuando tenga en mis manos mi dinero te pagaré hasta el último maldito centavo, ¿escuchaste?.

-Mas te vale. Aclaró el castaño y sus azules ojos centellaron con algo parecido a la furia.

-¿Entonces para que me citaste aquí?. Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Las preguntas las hago yo Atemu. Recuerda que ya no estas en situación de exigir o replicar nada. Ahora soy yo quien da las órdenes.

-Y eso para ti es un placer, ¿verdad?.

La sonrisa en los labios de Seto lo dijo todo.

-Idiota. Masculló el extranjero en su lengua sin embargo Kaiba lo entendió.

-Nada de malas palabras mientras comemos, ya sabes lo que opino.

-Habla entonces antes de que pierda los estribos.

-¿En dónde quedó la concentración de la que tanto presumías Atemu?

-En la basura al igual que tú si me haces enfadar.

Kaiba lanzó una larga y fría risotada que varios comensales atribuyeron a un patético chiste por parte del acompañante del genio más grande del mundo.

-Necesito que comiences a trabajar en tu verdadera encomienda. Ya basta de idioteces.

-¿Encomienda?. ¿Hablas a caso de turbias intenciones?. Debí suponerlo. Inquirió el egipcio con la ceja enarcada.

-Aprendiste algo hace años Atemu y eso es a jamás dar por hecho que no tengo intenciones ocultas en lo que hago.

-¿Y eso aquí sería...?

La mirada fija del genio lo dijo todo.

-Pero aquella vez en tu oficina tú me pediste que...

-No. Pensaste mal, la verdadera es esta y más vale que la cumplas antes de que me arrepienta y te retire todo mi dinero de la bolsa.

Yami enarcó una ceja. La primera petición de Kaiba había sido abandonar el hotel en cuanto antes. Una idea loca pero que había cumplido.

Ahora ante la expectativa de una segunda le daba la impresión de que los años y los traumas infantiles al fin habían alterado el juicio maniaco del ojiazul.

Más negocios eran negocios y él debía cumplir con su parte o estaba perdido.

-Te escucho. Indicó esperando a que la mesera dejara la orden que seguramente Kaiba había pedido con anticipación.

-No tan ansioso. Los buenos negocios se realizan con paciencia.

-Si, pero a mi ya me agotó la maldita paciencia.

Kaiba no rió pero estuvo a punto de hacerlo. Jamás en su vida había contemplado la posibilidad de mirar a su rival más grande sumergido en la desesperación. Pero la falta de lujos y de la vida que el egipcio estaba acostumbrado a llevar si que obraban cosas inexplicables.

Una razón más para sentirse superior y habría dicho algo a favor de su renovado orgullo si no hubiera sido por su teléfono sonando.

Con fastidio lo extrajo del interior de su saco y con seriedad absoluta respondió la llamada.

Yami miró a su acompañante discutir airadamente con alguien tras la línea y se limitó a aburrirse y a pensar en su mala suerte. De nuevo.

Estar bajo los caprichos de Seto no era el futuro que había previsto más en realidad nada de lo que vivía era lo que había pensado.

Su situación actual era delicada y no quedaba más que aceptarla o hundirse, como su padre deseaba.

Pero no por nada llevaba sangre egipcia y luchadora en la sangre. Él jugaría hasta el final.

-Yo venceré. Se dijo, renovando sus deseos casi perdidos.

Más al parecer su herencia había pasado a otro lugar dentro de sus prioridades pues el arribo de una singular pareja lo abstrajo de sus ensueños.

Dos chicos, como de su edad arribaban tomados de la mano.

En la actualidad se miraba más desinhibición de esos chicos ante la sociedad y no es que la aborreciera, sino que curiosa le resultaba.

Ambos tomaron asiento a un par de mesas de distancia y pudo ver como y en cuanto la gerente los dejaba que sus ojos brillaban al contemplarse.

Estaban enamorado y eso hasta un ciego podía expresarlo y sin saber de dónde había salido, se imaginó a él mismo, ocupando aquella mesa junto a un muchacho menudo pero de hermosa y singular sonrisa que hacía que su corazón se estremeciera de solo recordarlo.

Con súbito espanto movió la cabeza y miró hacia otro lado.

-El calor me hace pensar tonterías. Masculló pero para alguien como él acostumbrado a los rudos cambios de clima resultaba tonta aquella excusa.

Algo le ocurría y no sabía que o tal vez si pero...no podía decirlo.

Seto cerró su celular con un fuerte movimiento más la sonrisa en sus labios evidencio que había ganado algo.

-Al parecer te ha ido bien.

-Por supuesto. Asintió el castaño, bebiendo jugo.

-Quien fuera tú. Sin problemas ni preocupaciones. ¿Cómo vives de esa manera?. Inquirió de buena fe el egipcio. Añoraba esa vida despreocupada.

-Con trabajo duro y buenas influencias, Atemu, puedo darme la vida que yo quiera. Sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y como mejor me convenga.

Aclaró el ojiazul y elevando la copa que sostenía brindó silenciosamente por su secreta victoria que seguramente tenía que ver con su reciente llamada telefónica.

Yami bebió por imitación solamente.

-Ahora, a los negocios.

Esa mañana si que sería larga.

Joey terminaba de sacudir el estudio de Kaiba.

Era agotador. A pesar de que el lugar era pequeño, comparado con algunas otras residencias que había visitado, se acumulaba gran cantidad de cosas por hacer. Como fugas, desperfectos y cosas pequeñas que seguramente al momento de la adquisición no se habían detenido a ver.

Pero para eso estaba él ahí, para solucionar cualquier cosa que pudiera faltar.

Los últimos días en convivencia con el ojiazul habían sido...aceptables. El castaño se pasaba casi todo el día metido en su estudio y solo cuando él no tocaba a su puerta el ojiazul no salía.

Joey pensaba que el chico se inmiscuía demasiado en sus asuntos y dejaba de lado lo importante de la vida.

En esos días el rubio no lo había visto ir a la Universidad o a "su otra" casa, donde vivía su hermano.

Kaiba le había relatado escuetamente de él aquel día cuando atrapados habían quedado en el ascensor y en las pocas conversaciones que hacían cuando comían.

-Lo que tiene de cerebro le falta de elocuencia. Gruñó, recordando los desplantes y monólogos que hacía cuando estaba al lado del ojiazul.

Pero no podía quejarse. Le debía la vida y parte de su existencia.

Kaiba había hecho por él lo impensable y ahora él debía remunerar con algo esa acción.

Aunque ciertamente en ocasiones pensaba que habría sido mejor morir a enfrentar su remedo de vida.

No tenía empleo, ni dinero, su casa era un asco, la universidad y sus sueños se derrumbaban y el ser a quien hubo dado su afecto...

-Sigue siendo un Imbécil patán. Añadió con voz entre quebrada e indignada.

Touma no se merecía ni siquiera que lo recordara, mucho menos que continuara llorándolo pero en momentos cuando recordaba su infortunio existir era inevitable que lágrimas salieran de sus ojos al recordar las desgracias que había sufrido.

Eso le hizo pensar en su hermana. Hacía días que no le llamaba. Tal vez la muchacha estaba preocupada por él pero mientras no pudiera pagar el teléfono o la luz que ya cortada estaba, no podría comunicarse con la chica.

-Tendremos que conformarnos con saber que existimos, Ser. Afirmó, retornando a sus deberes antes de ser asaltado nuevamente por infinidad de embrollos.

En su último correo electrónico, Serenity le había hablado sobre los tratamientos que su padrastro conseguía para ella y en los que su madre tan devotamente creía.

Sin embargo le informaba que su condición continuaba igual y que su enfermedad seguía en el anonimato.

"Tal vez es un nuevo tipo de cáncer". Había mencionado la pelirroja pero él, aferrándose al consuelo de que ella se repondría, desechaba la posibilidad.

Con esfuerzo cedía capital para las investigaciones acerca de ese mal que atacaba a su hermana pero los frutos eran en vano.

Joey creía que pronto llegaría el día en que Serenity se curaría y entonces él podría vivir o morir en paz.

-Es lo único que me retiene en este mundo. Objetó, sabiendo que por muchos deseos que tuviera de mandarlo todo a la mierda, aun debía permanecer en la tierra.

Tomó el sacudidor olvidado sobre el sofá negro y se dispuso a entrara en la cocina pero el sonido del teléfono lo detuvo.

Era extraño que aquel aparatejo sonara en esa casa.

Kaiba no era muy sociable y por lo común era el castaño quien hacía las llamadas. Al parecer y como le dijera, muy pocos tenían conocimiento de aquel refugio exclusivo para su relajación.

Intrigado levantó el auricular y entre emocionado y expectante respondió.

-¿Hola?.

-Con Joseph Wheeler por favor.

Extrañado entonces parpadeó.

-Yo soy.

-Buenos días, hablamos del departamento educativo de becas.

Si, todo era extraño.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarles?. Cuestionó, sintiendo a su corazón latir deprisa.

Seguramente iban a decirle que estaba oficialmente fuera de la universidad y que su vida estaba terminada.

-Deseamos informarle sobre su situación académica.

Tragó duro, el fin definitivo había llegado.

-Di...dígame. Tartamudeó, secando el sudor que le caía en riachuelo por la frente.

Entonces la voz de la mujer quien había marcado a ese número le dio reseña sobre las cláusulas y normas que se habían modificado para que él, mayor de edad, no tuviera que asistir a sus juntas con algún tutor.

Pero eso no fue lo que terminó por sorprender al aturdido rubio, sino lo que a continuación le insinuaron.

-Puede presentarse el día de mañana en la Universidad y llevar el siguiente código para que de inmediato su beca se estabilice, joven Wheeler.

O se había golpeado muy fuerte con una de las puertas de la alacena o había muerto de un paro cardíaco. Lo que escuchaba no podía ser verdad.

-¿Joven Wheeler sigue ahí?.

-Si, si pero...esto es... Se sentó, sus piernas ya no le sostenían.

-¿Si?.

-¿Usted me está diciendo que mi beca está solucionada y que mañana puedo regresar a la Universidad?.

-Así es. Todo el papeleo en orden según mi jefe.

-¿Pero...y...y el decano?

-El decano está enterado de todo y mañana le espera con su código para dar de alta su folio de estudiante becado.

-Pero...pero yo nunca...

-¿Tiene alguna duda?. Cuestionó la mujer con voz cansada.

-No...No. Negó Joey sin respirar.

-Entonces me despido. Cualquier duda por favor acuda a nosotros o a nuestro número telefónico. Le estaremos mandando renovaciones y noticias por vía e-mail. De esa manera se le facilitan las cosas. Hasta pronto, Señor Wheeler.

El muchacho no pudo decir nada solo bajó el auricular y miró a la nada en total estado de shock.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?

Seguramente su imaginación jugándole alguna mala pasada.

Con cuidado entonces dejó el teléfono en su lugar y sin importarle que aun tuviera cosas que hacer simplemente se quedó a pensar en lo que había sucedido.

Cuando una persona recibe una impactante noticia lo más lógico es que permanezca en shock por algunos minutos, pero en esta ocasión Joey lo hizo por varias horas mientras su mente le daba vueltas al asunto y llegaba a la misma conclusión: él JAMÁS había llegado a las oficinas correspondientes porque se había quedado atrapado en el ascensor.

Después de eso se había suscitado lo de su enfermedad y luego...

-Esto no puede ser. Murmuró cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió y el dueño del mismo arribó con maletín en mano y sus facciones siempre serias.

Seto buscó con la mirada el manojo de sonrisas que lo saludaba desde la cocina o salía a su encuentro cuando arribaba a casa pero en esa ocasión ningún sonido se escuchó por lo que en verdad se extrañó.

Más encontró al rubio molesto sobre su sofá, meditando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo como a veces hacía.

-¿Qué se supone que haces?. Inquirió, quitándose la corbata que comenzaba a calarle.

Pero el rubio no respondió, le miró fijamente como quien ve a la nada y después se incorporó.

-Me llamaron.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

-Creo que te has vuelto loco. Ya escuchas voces.

Pero Joey no estaba de broma.

-No, por teléfono. Me llamaron de...de...

-¿De, de, de dónde?.

-Del departamento de becas.

-¿Y qué tendrían que estarte llamando a Mi casa?.

-Eso es lo que no se, pero...

-¿Pero?.

El rubio parpadeó mientras observaba las pupilas increíblemente azules de su compañero y entonces, solo entonces la adrenalina reservada se disparó cual bala.

-¡TENGO MI BECA DE REGRESO!.

Apenas Joey gritó se abalanzó hacia el castaño denegándole la oportunidad de decir o hacer algo.

-Te haz vuelto loco. Está comprobado. Musitó el castaño sabiendo que sería inútil hacerse escuchar por sobre los gritos del muchacho que lo abrazaba.

-¡REGRESÉ, REGRESÉ, REGRESÉ!. ESTOY DE VUELTA EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y CON BECA!. LO HICE, LO HICE.

Y sin que el muchacho gritón lo mirara, Seto sonrió porque para él era increíblemente atrayente contemplar a ese rubio escandaloso terriblemente feliz.

Mirarlo así, cuando hacía mucho no lo estaba fue un goce que no pudo, ni jamás admitiría, dejar de disfrutar como el mayor de los triunfos personales.

-Suéltame, vas a arrugarme el traje.

Pero Joey no lo soltó sino que por el contrario, se abrazó más a él y en un arrebatador impulso, como todo él, lo besó.

La primera reacción del castaño fue tensarse para después corresponder de inmediato a aquel ósculo sorpresivo que fue todo menos seco.

Sin tolerar la sumisión, Seto arrinconó a Joey al lado de la puerta dónde se ahondó en la caricia repentina que fue disfrutada como pocas cosas en esa vida.

Desde que el "pago" fue medianamente saldado que evitaban tocarse y aquel roce avivó lo que muy en el fondo sus corazones ya no ocultaban.

Se saborearon, se gustaron y se disfrutaron como si fuera el último contacto en sus vidas, para finalizar en respiraciones entrecortadas y mirada hipnotizadas de castaño y azul.

-¿Cómo puede ser posible?. Cuestionó Kaiba sin despegar sus pupilas.

-No lo se. Creo que debo dejar de ser tan impulsivo. Bromeó el rubio pero evidentemente sus mejillas hablaban por él.

-Yo me refería a la beca.

Y mientras Seto sonreía Joey se avergonzaba.

-Ah. No me lo explico.

-No importa. Al final la prioridad es que estás de regreso.

-Si, pero yo aun no he saldado...

-Shhh, eso lo hablaremos después. Silenció el ojiazul tras posar sus dedos sobre los sensibles labios del rubio y acariciarlos con sumo cuidado.-Mientras tanto...Felicidades, cachorro.

Joey no tuvo tiempo de refutar, halagarse o sonreír pues de nueva cuenta los labios del ojiazul estaban sobre él, "felicitándolo" como se merecía.

Al término entonces del apasionado encuentro Joey se animó a lanzar la pregunta que se encontraba atorada en su garganta desde que Seto diestramente jugó con su lengua.

-Esto...esto no es nada personal, ¿verdad?.

Seto sonrió de lado y tras acariciar su mejilla, fue como Joey obtuvo su respuesta.

-Por supuesto que no hay nada personal entre nosotros. Bobo.

Sonriendo el de ojos melados volvió a besarle, sabiendo ya que su vida "milagrosamente" se había solucionado y que era parte ya de una historia diferente.

Continuará...

Solo puedo desearles una muy feliz Navidad y Año nuevo.

Que todo en este nuevo año que comienza les traiga miles de cosas y sueños por cumplir.

Prometo firmemente ante ustedes que en cuanto regrese habrá Lemon, así empezamos con el pie derecho y sobre todo a concluir con esto porque tengo varios planes que echar a volar.

Un saludo y mil gracias una vez mas por su apoyo y paciencia, su amiga:

**KLF**


	23. Chapter 23

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Locura Necesaria**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Bien, gracias por soportarme y en retribución aquí está, por fin, el tan esperado Lemon así que ya sabes, si no te agrada aguarda al siguiente chap.

Para ustedes quienes me apoyan en este camino

KLF 

El sol resplandecía como hacía mucho no sucedía. O tal vez era normal más él, con bríos renovados se acercaba a admirar nuevamente las instalaciones de su amada Universidad.

Ese tiempo alejado de ella le hizo comprender la necesidad y la importancia que para alguien como él, con el mínimo capital, significaba regresar.

Respiró hasta llenar sus pulmones de aire y tosió al saberse demasiado tonto.

-Necesito dejar de fumar.

Más "la promesa" jamás se cumplía, tal vez en un futuro no muy lejano cuando las presiones de la vida lo obligaran a tomar decisiones mucho más importantes, lo haría. Pero mientras tanto...

-¿Joey?. Inquirió la voz aturdida de alguien a su espalda y se volvió con una despampanante sonrisa en los labios.

-Hola Duke.

El de ojos verdes parpadeó hasta saber que no alucinaba y después de eso se aproximó al rubio para abrazarlo.

-¿Pero en dónde diablos te habías metido cabezota?. Estuvimos muy preocupados por ti. Añadió cuando generalmente jamás demostraba tanto cariño.

-A mi también me da gusto verte Duke.

Y en verdad se habían extrañado de alguna u otra manera y eso se miró ahí mismo, cuando Taylor se unió al duo.

-¿Joey?. Que milagro. Saludó, estrechando fuertemente la mano de aquel buen amigo.

-Me da gusto verlos, ya extrañaba este lugar. Sonrió, no sabiendo si abrazarse a los muchachos que le sonreían o reprimir el impulso de ponerse a llorar de alegría.

-Le decía al tonto este que hoy iríamos a su casa y romperíamos su puerta.

-Si, nos has tenido sumamente preocupados, sobre todo a Yugi.

-Si, el pobre fue el más consternado de todos.

Yugi, su buen y fiel amigo Yugi. Había tanto que hablar y disculparse. Apenas podía contener el esfuerzo de ir a buscarlo.

-¿Te veremos en el desayuno para que nos aclares todo?.

Esa no había sido en si una pregunta, la oración iba cargada del imperialismo típico de Tristán.

-Claro, cuenten con ello. Guiñó Joey, recordando que debía volver a preocuparse por las clases.

Así pues se despidieron y Joey caminó hacia su aula, dónde había pasado y pasaría los mejores momentos de su vida.

Aun el "misterio" de la beca no se solucionaba y aunque su innata movilidad le pedía respuestas, concluyó que alunas veces las cosas se hacen y no se cuestionan. Tal y como en ese momento.

-Debo de tener un ángel de la guarda. Sonrió entrando en el aula y percatándose de que no había nadie.

Desconcertado miró su reloj. Llegaba a tiempo por primera vez en su vida y nadie estaba para comprobarlo.

-Qué extraño.

Pero una hoja pegada en la puerta le recordó aquello que había olvidado por completo.

-La obra.

Y de inmediato se dispuso a correr hacia el teatro universitario aunque a medio camino aminoró el paso, recordando que él no tenía papel.

Sin embargo y después de todo era su deber formar parte de aquella obra y por ello entró en el recinto con la frente muy en alto, esperando ver a su querido y buen amigo Yugi Mouto.

Pero en lugar de eso se encontró siendo parte de una escena, dónde un hombre con aspecto extraño "naufragaba" en medio de la "nada".

-¿Jill?. Inquirió a la nada. El chico era un bromista de primera y aunque así fuera era bastante bueno en el terreno actoral. Por algo supuso que aquel papel melodramático era todo un reto para su peculiar carácter.

Tomó asiento en la parte trasera y así miró varias escenas que lo sacaron de dudas.

No fue sino hasta el cuarto acto dónde miró un cabello peculiar saliendo de detrás de bambalinas y sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

Yugi charlaba animadamente con Natalia, la chica darck que se encontraba sentada en una de las butacas delanteras.

El muchacho sostenía con fuerza una tabla de apoyo, así como varios papeles y un radio comunicador pendiendo de la cintura.

Se miraba gracioso pero se le hizo extraño aquel "atuendo".

Con precaución se incorporó y avanzó tras el telón, donde deseaba sorprender a su amigo. Pero al final la sorpresa se la llevó él.

-Bendito los ojos que lo ven, señor Wheeler.

Aquella voz era inconfundible.

-Hola, profesora. Sonrió con nerviosismo. La directora se la vivía dentro de sus maniacos estados de ánimo.

-Me imagino que ha venido a integrarse a la obra, ¿no es así?.

-Si pero...

-¿Sus múltiples ocupaciones se lo permitirán ahora?

-Ah si, de eso quería hablarle. Me ausente porque...

-No es tiempo de excusas. Interrumpió la mujer que ese día iba vestida de verde limón.-No quedan papeles disponibles y todas las áreas están cubiertas. Si desea ser parte de esta gloriosa puesta entonces ayudará en lo que se necesite. Ya después hablaremos de sus faltas y su calificación, ¿entendido?.

-Si. Asintió Joey sintiéndose con suerte de no ser mayormente castigado.

-Entonces repórtese con la profesora Keiko. Ella le asignará algo.

Y sin más la mujer dio media vuelta, hondeando su cabello que cubría con un paño del mismo color que su vestido.

El rubio pensaba que esa mujer no le temía a los colores atrevidos, pero estos evidentemente si a ella.

Con risita burlona se adentró en las bambalinas, saludando aquí y allá rostros conocidos que le daban la bienvenida cordial.

En verdad que había añorado ese ambiente.

Por otro lado Yugi se esmeraba en dar indicaciones a los actores, las cuales iban, obviamente, respaldadas por el productor, quien bebiendo café charlaba con el profesor a quien había designado director de aquella obra.

El chico de cabellos tricolor sonreía satisfecho de su labor, sabiendo que de él dependían muchas cosas: desde la escenografía hasta el vestuario, el cual estaba avanzando mucho gracias a las habilidades y contactos de Angie, la profesora de danza.

Con un suspiró terminó su charla con Natalia y Jill. Ambos eran los protagonistas y debían ensayar más sus escenas. Más los chicos eran tan diferentes como el agua y el aceite.

Mientas Jill era un bromista empedernido que se había propuesto molestar a medio mundo durante su tiempo libre, Natalia era demasiado seria y muy darck, la cual miraba amenazadoramente al bromista cada vez que trataba de hacerle algo.

Bajo el escenario era casi imposible ponerse de acuerdo, pero sobre él, ambos hacían maravillas.

Por algo habían salido electos de entre los demás.

Suspirando dejó a los chicos discutiendo una vez más por las bromas sin sentido de Jill, el cual deseaba hacer sonreír a su pareja en la puesta.

-Esto es difícil. Se dijo, elevando la vista para admirar a Yami quien charlaba animadamente con el director.

No pudo evitar sonreír discretamente. El egipcio se había vuelto parte indispensable de su vida y las maravillosas cosas que experimentaba con él solo podían ser eso: maravillosas.

Más él, como todo ser humano, comenzaba a sospechar que estaba haciendo falta un elemento digno que terminara con el a veces ausentismo y excesivo respeto del visitante.

En ocasiones, como la noche anterior, el egipcio se comportaba demasiado serio, argumentando pensar en la obra y en sus preocupaciones, dejando a Yugi de lado con deseos terribles de besarle hasta el cansancio.

Nada había entre ellos, al menos nada personal que no fueran besos y caricias, más los humanos no habían sido creados con madera y el de ojos violetas comenzaba a pensar en ello con más frecuencia.

-Tengo que hacer algo. Se dijo, sacando valor y fuerzas de donde jamás en su vida había conseguido.

Más al entrar tras escenario, la sonrisa perdida fue recobrada, sintiendo que su mundo por fin completo estaba.

-¡JOEY!. Gritó al ver al rubio cargando unas pesadas cajas de madera.

-Hey, Yug. Saludó el aludido, bajando su carga para confrontar a su camarada.

Y como ambos se asemejaban en varias cosas, se abrazaron, haciendo partícipe a su amistad de que se habían reencontrado.

-Joey, que alegría me da verte. Que felicidad que estés aquí de nuevo.

-A mi también me da gusto verte, Yug. Me alegra haber regresado.

Y sin que a nadie le importara esa efusiva muestra de fraternidad, esta continuó, estrechando los lazos que se habían aflojado un poco.

-Es bueno saberte vivo y con bien, ¿en dónde te habías metido?. Estuve muy preocupado por ti, tonto.

Riñó el bajito y Joey solo sonrió recibiendo la reprimenda. Se lo merecía.

-Bueno, es una historia larga de contar pero quiero informarte de todo. Hay mucho que relatar.

-Lo sé, yo también tengo mucho que decirte. Afirmó el de ojos violeta sonriéndole a su mejor amigo.-¿Ya tienes algún cargo dentro de la obra? Porque sino yo puedo...

-Pues la profesora Keiko ya me lo dio. Señaló el rubio las cajas.-Aunque...si pudieras conseguirme algo menos pesado mi espalda y yo te lo agradeceríamos eternamente. Bromeó el chico y ambos supieron que todo seguía como antes.

Ambos charlaron un poco. Yugi le informó de su puesto de asistente de producción y Joey sorprendido le felicitó por ese repentino cambio de aire. Él estaba convencido de que su amigo obtendría algún papel, pero cuando el chico habló de lo "necesitado" que se encontraba el productor de la obra por un respiro, Joey enarcó una ceja con aire burlón.

-Ese sujeto debe ser importantísimo entonces.

-No lo sé, pero es muy buen muchacho.

Yugi le señaló por entre las cortinas gruesas de bambalinas la faz del productor. El muchacho continuaba charlando despreocupadamente.

-Es muy joven. Refutó Joey y miró a su amigo fruncir el entrecejo.

-Es bueno. Tiene excelentes ideas, solo que no sabe como ponerlas en orden.

-Hey, tranquilo. Yo solo decía. Se defendió el de ojos melado lanzando una risita que sonrojó a su compañero.

-Bueno, es que yo...

-¡Yugi!.

Alguien lo llamaba y ese alguien era precisamente "el rey de roma".

-Oh, me llaman...ven Joey, te presentaré a Yami.

Sin preguntar si quería o no ser presentado Joey fue halado por su amigo hasta dónde el tipo ese productor los esperaba.

De cerca se miraba muy serio. Era atractivo pero algo en su sobriedad le recordaba a Kaiba.

-Aquí estoy Yami. Saludó el chico bajito sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

Antes de hablar el egipcio le lanzó una mirada desconfiada al rubio, después habló con su asistente.

-¿Podrías por favor ordenar estas ideas?. Han surgido de la conversación que sostuve hace unos momentos. También dile a Jill que no se retire, necesita ensayar más y...

-Ya hablé con Samara. Está de acuerdo en que Mercedes se mire mucho más sumisa frente a Fernando.

-Excelente.

Joey enarcó una ceja. Había algo extraño entre la cordialidad y familiaridad que existía entre esos dos pero como siempre y tal vez, estaba pensando de más.

-Oh, y Yami, él es Joey. Mi mejor amigo.

El rubio saludo y este fue recibido por Atemu con absoluta seriedad, como si jamás hubiera sonreído.

Joey se sentía extraño bajo aquella mirada azul escudriñándole. Parecía vitrina.

-Yo, hem...

-¿Tú eres Joey Wheeler?. Preguntó Yami sin perder la seriedad.

-Ham...si.

Y Atemu no dijo más, simplemente asintió y regresó a su lugar en las butacas.

-Qué tipo más extraño. Farfulló, alejándose con su amigo.

-No es raro, solo es excéntrico.

-Aja, si y yo soy el emperador de Constantinopla Yug. Ese tipo es raro.

-No, no lo es.

-Qué si.

-Qué no

-Qué si

-Qué no

-Qué...oye, cualquiera que te oyera pensaría que estas enamorado de ese tipo.

Joey rió estruendosamente pero Yugi no lo hizo. Por el contrario se detuvo y se sonrojó violentamente hasta las orejas.

-Hey, ¿ocurre algo?.

-No, no, es solo que...debo hacer mis deberes. Ten, pídele al asistente de escenografías que hoy les ayudarás. Te veré después.

Y entregándole un papelito con su firma desapareció del lugar.

-Vaya, me ausento unos días y ya todo el mundo cambió. Rayos. Exclamó el muchacho, dirigiéndose a su área de labor.

Yugi sin embargo corrió y se detuvo cansadamente en las oficinas centrales.

Lo que acababa de decirle su amigo lo había alterado endemoniadamente y no sabía la razón.

-No lo amo solo...solo...solo me gusta. Se aclaró a sí mismo, tratando de regular el palpitar de su corazón.

Pero algo, muy dentro de si le indicó que tal vez lo que sentía por Yami no era solo "gusto", sino que los deseos que en ocasiones se frustraban en su camino se debían a otra cosa.

Pero aun era muy temprano para afirmar o negar nada.

Seto se paseó de un lugar a otro dentro del aula.

Esa mañana había llegado sumamente temprano y había aprovechado para leer unas cuantas cosas extraídas de internet, más las interrupciones siempre presentes estaban y la que en esos momentos discutía para él era tonta.

-Pero entiéndame, yo no puedo hacer eso. Replicó la voz por quinceava vez, algo que estaba cansando al millonario.

-¿No puede o no quiere?.

-Bueno yo...

-Esto ya lo discutimos ayer. No entiendo el por qué se sigue negando a los hechos. Él ya está de regreso y usted nada pierde, nada. Al contrario, está ganando un jugoso capital donado "altruistamente".

Kaiba escucho una maldición expulsada en voz muy baja y cansado ya de debatir con aquel hombre necio decidió cortar la comunicación en el acto.

-Ya no hay nada que pueda hacer, decano. Todo esta resuelto así que supérelo y siga con su vida.

-No es fácil. ¿Sabe usted que clase de problemas acarrea ese...ese..."estudiante".?. La última palabra salió de sus labios con desprecio absoluto, algo que hizo enfurecer al millonario.

-No me interesa. Afirmó ceñudo.

-Pues a mi si. La integridad y estabilidad de esta institución dependen de...

-No me importa de que carajos dependa. Usted ya tiene el trato cerrado y punto. Ahora, haga algo productivo con su tiempo.

-Pero...

-Es mi última palabra y como me entere de que algo anormal salga de su oficina...ya no seré tan condescendiente con su palabrería.

La voz de Kaiba era firme y no cabía duda de que decía la verdad.

-De acuerdo. Cedió el decano en derrota.-Solo...¿por qué le ayuda?. Ese muchacho es un caso perdido. No entiendo como alguien como usted puede siquiera pensar en ayudarle un poco.

Seto no respondió de inmediato. Miró a las personas que comenzaban a entrara en el aula y no le cupo duda de que "él" era mejor que todos ellos.

-Buenos días, decano.

Y sin más, cual era su costumbre cortó la llamada.

Ese hombre realmente lo exasperaba y no sabía como tal incompetencia podía dirigir una universidad como aquella.

Sin más tomó su lugar para continuar sus labores, esperando que nadie le interrumpiera pero el recuerdo de la reciente charla y de "él" le hicieron sentirse estúpido.

-Me estoy volviendo débil. Masculló, sabiendo que en otras circunstancias o tiempos jamás habría dado su orgullo a torcer por alguien que no valía ni un céntimo, pero que besaba tan deliciosamente como nadie en la vida.

Sonrió discretamente, Joey era en realidad un caso perdido. Una pobre alma olvidada por el creador que había puesto en su camino para ayudarle tan solo con la punta de su dedo.

No más, o corría el riesgo de...

-Buenos días. Anunció el profesor y en el acto la clase comenzó.

Kaiba, como siempre no tenía interés en nada de lo que ahí se trataba, ni siquiera en la Universidad.

Pero algo ese día lo había cambiado y no se trataba de la reciente y fastidiosa llamada del decano, sino de la última cosa que haría por Joey Wheeler antes de despedirse para siempre de él.

-Mas te vale que cumplas tu palabra, Atemu. Es la última filantropía que hago por un bicho.

Sin más regresó a su trabajo, no concentrado porque hasta que no recibiera "la noticia" no podría dar por terminada esa fase de su vida que pronto olvidaría.

Los ensayos habían sido extenuantes, tanto que al momento de dar descanso todos y cada uno de los que cooperaban en esa puesta exhalaron de alivio.

El estreno estaba cada vez más cerca y las cosas en el teatro iban demasiado lentas para él. Más debía admitir que se estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, sobre todo con sus ideas, las cuales eran discutidas y aprobadas por creerlas "novedosas".

-¿Lo vez, padre?. Hasta ahora no ha existido nada que me detenga. Pronto tendrás que comerte tus palabras y regresarme lo que es mío. Masculló Yami mirando el solitario escenario.

-Yami, ¿no comes?. Indagó Yugi quien había terminado con la mayoría de sus deberes.

-Si, ahora te alcanzo. Sonrió Atemu. Con el pequeño no podía parecer frío. Él no lo permitía.

-Entonces...¿te espero?.

La pregunta fue hecha tan tentadoramente que el egipcio estuvo a punto de asir por la cintura a su compañero y besarlo hasta el cansancio.

Ra solo sabía el poder místico que el de ojos violetas tenía sobre él.

-Creo que...

-Hola Yug, ¿listo para comer?. Me muerdo de hambre. Interrumpió Joey quien salía polvoso de debajo del escenario.

El aludido sonrió apenadamente. Su amigo había interrumpido el momento pero así era Joey y así sería siempre.

-De hecho le estaba diciendo a Yami que...

-Yugi. Llamó el egipcio con algo de seriedad.-Necesito hablar con tú amigo a solas.

Ambos chicos enarcaron la ceja al mismo tiempo.

-¿Con migo?. ¿Sobre que?.

-Es algo privado. ¿Nos permites, Yugi?.

Con desconcierto el de ojos violetas asintió, tomando sus cosas y despejando el área.

¿Qué tenía que tratar Yami con Joey que requería de la soledad solamente?.

Movió la cabeza con fuerza. Sus pensamientos lo estaban llevando por caminos errados, como en la extraña manera en que Yami había mirado al rubio al conocerlo y cómo sus ojos no se habían apartado de su amigo mientras este estuvo en tablas, acomodando escenografía.

-"¿A caso Yami...?. No, claro que no Yugi no pienses tonterías, Yami solo quiere...hablar a solas con tú mejor amigo al cual no dejó de mirar desde la mañana".

Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y ese mismo vigor fue el que lo detuvo súbitamente y le indicó que regresara sobre sus pasos con rapidez. Sin embargo tocaba la puerta del teatro cuando la voz de su conciencia hizo acto de presencia.

-"No seas exagerado Yugi, ellos solo quieren hablar. Es todo, además ellos...me lo dirán a su tiempo".

Y muy mal convencido de que hacía lo correcto es como se dirigió a la cafetería, a comer con Tea o con cualquiera de sus compañeros de obra, más su corazón no dejaba la incertidumbre.

Cuando Yugi desapareció, Joey sintió algo semejante al nerviosismo que lo atacaba cada vez que miraba a Kaiba de frente.

Ese tipo egipcio, datos indagados entre sus compañeros, lo examinaba de una manera extraña y que no le agradaba.

Se sentía estrujado con los azules ojos que serios se encontraban.

-Yo...¿hice algo mal?. Preguntó el rubio para romper ese molesto silencio.

-No. ¿Cómo lo harías si apenas ingresaste hoy a la obra?.

-¿Entonces porque me miras tanto?. Tuteó, dándole un aire rebelde a la oración.

Yami entonces sonrió un poco, destensando sus músculos y tras sentarse invitó a Joey a hacerlo a su lado.

El rubio accedió con ciertas precauciones, esperando que nada sospechoso saliera del turbante o lo que fuera que utilizaran los egipcios en su país.

-Tengo entendido que el día de las audiciones te ausentaste, ¿verdad?.

-¿Te lo dijo Yugi o la directora?.

-Digamos que un poco los dos. Asintió el extranjero.

-Si, eso es verdad. Tuve cosas que hacer.

-¿Y ya no regresaste a clases hasta hoy, no es así?.

-También acertaste. ¿Pero que tiene que ver todo esto con...?

-¿Qué significa actuar para ti?.

-¿Perdón?.

-Si, dime lo que significa actuar para ti. Sonrió Yami, dándole confianza al rubio.

Este sin embargo se encontraba asimilando la situación.

Ese sujeto realmente era extraño.

-Todo. Significa todo. La realización de mis sueños, el cumplimiento de mis metas, sentir que puedo ser alguien sobre las tablas y apropiarme del personaje como si viviera y experimentara lo que le sucede.

Es...es viajar en el tiempo y espacio, llegar a la disociación de mi persona y comprender que puedo ser uno con la luz, el sonido, la escenografía y mi sentir. Todo esto a través de lo que pueda interpretar.

Inspiración y pasión. Ese chico tenía mucha pasión. Ya entendía el porque Yugi lo había elegido como amigo.

-Yo jamás lo habría podido decir así. Se ve que te gusta demasiado esto.

-Es mi vida. Asintió Joey entrando en más confianza con ese raro sujeto.

-Comprendo. Y dime Joey, ¿qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que te de un papel en la obra?.

El muchacho confundido no supo que responder.

-Es una gran oportunidad. Ten en cuenta que viajaremos y conocerás a personas que pueden tenerte en la mira para algo.

Esto no se vive todos los días. Aclaró Atemu en tono misterioso y con cierto brillo que hizo sospechar a Joey.

-No voy a acostarme contigo. Masculló sin medir la imprudencia de sus palabras y sin embargo no tuvo que hacerlo porque Yami prorrumpió en carcajadas que lo hicieron sonrojar

-No, no pensaba en eso. Pero gracias, resulta una oferta tentadora.

-En...¿entonces?. Indagó sintiéndose tonto.

-Yo solo quiero saber lo que estarías dispuesto ha hacer para conseguir un papel, es todo.

Tras la vergüenza sufrida Joey midió sus palabras, observando los azules ojos del egipcio que aguardaban con paciencia su respuesta.

-Lo...que sea.

-¿Estás seguro?. Preguntó Atemu acercándose peligrosamente al rubio.

-Si. Lo que sea. Aclaró, tragando con dificultad y pensando si aquella obra merecía la pena todo eso.

Pero cuando Yami le sonrió y depositó en su regazo un montón de hojas, supo, que Su sueño bien valía mil vergüenzas y penalidades si al final todo se conseguía limpiamente.

-Estudia esto. Mañana tras los ensayos te haré una prueba. Más te vale que la pases porque me estoy jugando un buen actor en escena. ¿Entendiste?.

Sorprendido Joey asintió, mirando el libreto del Conde de Montecristo sobre sus piernas.

-Bueno, nos veremos entonces. Se despidió Atemu. Lo estaban esperando para comer y él no podía hacer esperar a su "amigo".

Joey salió de su sopor quince minutos después, sonriendo como en esos dos días lo había hecho.

-Esto es un fantástico sueño. No quiero despertar.

Y gritando de emoción corrió fuera del edificio y de la Universidad. Antes que nada debía de comunicárselo a aquella persona que sin mas pensó en automático.

Atemu miró a Joey correr fuera de las instalaciones y sonrió con gracia.

-En verdad Kaiba, estas loco, pero al menos se que tu "frialdad" no es eterna. Ojalá que ese muchacho te conceda un poco de su luminosidad.

Y burlándose de su "amable" patrocinador se encaminó a su destino. Ya más tarde tendría él que cuestionarse lo mismo que acababa de pronunciar.

El día pasó deprisa y como venía suscitándose desde hacía unos días, Yugi arribó solo a su casa.

Atemú tenía demasiado trabajo en el cual pensar, así como también hablar con los profesores y poner un poco de orden en aquel caos.

-"Soy el productor de esta obra y ya es momento de que se haga lo que Yo diga". Había sido el grito del muchacho cuando de nueva cuenta el profesorado había protestado por idioteces.

Yugi se había sentido orgulloso de aquella decisión. Yami estaba al fin teniendo confianza en sus pensamientos y del cómo solo él había acaparado la atención de medio auditorio mostrando las ideas, pros y contras de todo aquello.

Más él había salido sobrando al final, no por gusto de Atemu o él mismo sino porque las cosas estaban situándose en un nivel por él incomprensible y decidió que sería mejor para el egipcio hacer las cosas solo.

Así pues ahí estaba, en casa nuevamente y con una sensación extraña en el pecho que no podía arrancarse.

-Esto está mal. Se dijo, tomando asiento en su sofá favorito.

Aun continuaba con ideas "locas" sobre Joey y Yami, ¿más cómo no pensarlas si su rubio amigo había salido gritando del teatro?.

-Es inconcebible. Bufó, sintiendo aun más opresión en el pecho.

Después de todo Joey apenas había regresado de donde fuera que hubiera ido, no era coherente que Atemu se fijara en él tan rápido.

-Aunque tiene razón de fijarse en él. Joey es…un sol.

No pudo dejar de experimentar tristeza. A pesar de que jamás le había dicho a Joey sus preferencias, obviamente en muchas ocasiones su amigo le había arrebatado sin querer, a varios candidatos que habían llamado su atención en su pasado.

Claro que el rubio había denegado todo por Touma, sin embargo su poder de imán era y seguiría siendo muy fuerte.

-Es que Joey es todo lo que yo no. Es bien parecido, sonriente, amable, sincero, un poco impulsivo pero es al fin y al cabo lo que hoy en día más cuenta. Yo jamás podré ser como él.

Se hundió en el sofá con pesadumbre. Lo que le ocurría si era deprimente.

-¿Y ahora que te ocurrió?. Indagó Salomón quien había escuchado a su nieto arribar desde hacía rato.

-Nada. Solo estoy cansado. Mintió, no teniendo aun la confianza de rebelarle a su abuelo nada.

-Mmm, a mi me parece que es otra cosa.

-¿Cómo que sería abuelito?. Cuestionó el tricolor imitando su inocencia más reconocida.

-No lo sé Yugi, pero sí puedo decirte que desde que llegó ese…muchacho, todo por aquí ha cambiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

Era bien conocido que Yami no era de la simpatía de Salomón, sin embargo frente al joven egipcio demostraba su seca cordialidad y modales. Al fin y al cabo le estaba "pagando" la habitación. O eso decía Yugi.

-Tú lo sabes bien. Desde que él llegó todo aquí ha cambiado. Empezando por nuestras costumbres para finalizar contigo. En ocasiones te encuentras eufórico y otras triste como ahora. ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo, Yugi?.

El muchacho sabía que la preocupación de su abuelo era auténtica y con fundamentos, más no podía hablar por la simple razón de que ni él mismo sabía aun lo que le ocurría.

Así pues trató de salir de aquello.

-Solo he estado preocupado por la obra y por Joey. Hoy regresó abuelito y aunque no tuvimos tiempo para charlar, estoy más tranquilo. Y en cierta forma era verdad.

-¿Estás seguro?.

-Si. Claro.

La sonrisa tierna de su nieto no daba pie a duda, más su ojo agudo de investigador le decía lo contrario. Pero lo mejor era darle tiempo. Él sabía que tarde o temprano Yugi le contaría todo o en su defecto, él lo descubriría.

-De acuerdo. Confío en que tú sabrás tomar tus decisiones.

-Gracias, abuelo.

-Ahora pasemos a otros asuntos. Quedé de verme con unos colegas para discutir la nueva exposición en el museo central, así que probablemente tarde un poco en regresar. Encárgate de cerrar la tienda y de preparar la cena.

-Lo haré, abuelito. Asintió el muchacho sabiendo de antemano que era su deber.

-Bien, cualquier cosa ya sabes en dónde estoy.

-Si, pierde cuidado.

Y la mirada de Salomón le indicó al jovencito que perdía todo menos el cuidado. Mucho menos con ese extranjero merodeando la casa.

-¿Y en donde dejaste al señor egipcio?.

-Yami, abuelito, se llama Yami y aun está en la universidad. Rió Yugi al sarcasmo del hombre.

-Bien. Solo procura cuidarte y si llega tarde lo dejas afuera, ¿entendido?.

Con una carcajada Yugi asintió, despidiendo a su amado abuelo que aun y pese a todo presentía muy malas cosas.

Cuando la casa estuvo sola para él, se le ocurrió la idea de hacer una cena simple y una noche tal vez de películas.

En la universidad no había en realidad muchas actividades por la obra, así que podía darse el lujo de descansar un poco y de pensar en todas sus preocupaciones. Empezando por Joey y su misteriosa desaparición y terminando con Yami y esa opresión que continuaba sin irse de su pecho.

Con confianza innata cerró el establecimiento de Animes y se dispuso a cocinar. Años de experiencia lo avalaban como buen chef, así pues podía preparar kilométricos festines como cosas módicas y aunque su inquilino no dejaba de decirle que las modestias sobraban cuando se trataba de comida, él necesitaba lucirse por alguna extraña razón.

Abriendo el refrigerador se encontró con que faltaba despensa y concluyó que esa era la muy peculiar forma de su abuelo de indicarle que su presencia hacía falta en esa casa. Después de todo él siempre hacía las compras.

Mordiéndose un labio y cayendo su idea de algo simple, decidió ocupar cualquier cosa comestible y a su alcance.

-Veamos…pollo al horno…salsa de arándanos….no, esto parece más festín navideño que otra cosa. Rió, tomando una botella que oculta estaba en el fondo del frigorífico.-¿Vino blanco?. Abuelo. Insinuó, sabiendo que el viejo era el único que tomaba en esa casa.

Más la botella resultaba tentadora, no para beber sino para realizar un fino y rico platillo, en el cual puso manos a la obra.

-Tal vez esto no sea mala idea.

Por otro lado Yami arribaba a casa. Una colosal tormenta estaba por caer y se alegraba de tener un techo en el cual refugiarse.

Las cosas en el teatro no iban bien, más ese día se había dado a escuchar y todos, sin excepción habían aceptado sus ideas.

Ya era suficiente, siendo quien era tenía el derecho a opinar y denegar ideas. Él era después de todo el productor de aquella farsa y si iba a hacer algo bien, ya era hora de que colocara un dedo sobre el renglón.

-Al final no fue tan difícil. Sonrió, recordando los rostros atónitos del profesorado.

Más no por nada su orgullo era tan alto y el hacerse respetar lo llevaba en la sangre.

Cerró la puerta y agradeció aquella llave extra que Yugi le diera. Así no dependía tanto de aquel muchacho.

Se desprendió de la chaqueta y un olor peculiar le llegó desde la cocina. Alguien evidentemente estaba preparando la cena.

Antes de arriesgarse a toparse con el señor Salomón, cosa de la cual no gustaba por la perceptible tensión que había entre los dos, se asomó con precaución a la cocina, mirando entonces que era su pequeño casero quien cocinaba.

-Huele bien. Dijo, haciendo su entrada triunfal.

-Oh, ya llegaste. Fue el recibimiento que tuvo por parte del menor.

-Al parecer vas a lucirte de nuevo, ¿verdad?.

-No. Negó Yugi sonrojándose un poco.-Solo estoy haciendo algo aceptable.

Atemu debía reconocer que gustaba del sazón que el tricolor tenía. Un toque dulce y especial que hasta al paladar más exigente satisfacía.

-Lo que digas. ¿Qué estas preparado?.

-Ya te lo dije, cosas bobas.

Yami se colocó al lado de Yugi y miró atentamente los ingredientes, más en su revisión una botella llamó su atención.

-Vino. Hace tiempo no bebo una buena copa.

-¿Si?. La dejé para la cena. Quise imaginarme que gustabas de comer con algo así.

El pequeño no se equivocaba y el egipcio agradeció infinitamente esa oferta.

-Y dime Yami, ¿qué hablaste con Joey?.

La incertidumbre lo mataba y con tacto quiso acercarse a la verdad.

-Solo…cosas.

-¿Qué cosas?.

-No seas curioso. Sonrió el egipcio bebiendo un trago de aquella deliciosa bebida.

-No lo soy. Murmuró el bajito, removiendo la sartén.

-Ya te enterarás a su tiempo. Solo puedo decirte que Joey me dejó realmente impresionado.

De nuevo ese sentimiento y ahora podía acertar al decir que no le gustó en nada.

Así pues para evitar algo feo que pudiera escapársele de ese sentimiento, no habló más, siendo observado por Atemu quien lo imitó.

Quince minutos después comían de la misma forma, aceptando el silencio como algo precioso que les hacía realmente falta.

-¿Tú no bebes?.

-No.

-¿Por?.

-No me gusta.

-Oh, vamos. Solo un poco. No vas a dejarme solo, ¿verdad?.

Yugi habría dicho No de nueva cuenta, pero aquellas palabras resultaban tan convincentes que terminó asintiendo, a pesar de lo que pensaban.

El primer sorbo resultó fuerte, más los que le siguieron le causaron un cierto sopor y relajación que con nada había conseguido. Y vaya que lo necesitaba.

-No me vayas a decir que se te ha subido, Yugi. Apenas y fueron unos sorbos.

El aludido se tambaleó un poco cuando depositó la loza sucia en el lavaplatos, negando con la cabeza la afirmación de su invitado.

-Es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a beber, es todo.

Yami sonrió. El rostro de Yugi lucía sonrosado y divinamente encendido por algo que le causó cierta ternura, así pues incorporándose de la mesa lo haló de un brazo para llevarlo hacia la sala dónde le sentó.

-Es mejor que descanses un poco. Haz trabajado duro.

El menor aceptó aquello, estaba realmente cansado, pero algo que le dio vuelta a todo lo que pudiera haber pasado en un día normal, fue la siguiente pregunta.

-¿Qué piensas de Joey?.

De nuevo el rubio y el egipcio no sabía el por qué.

-Es…agradable.

-¿Nada más?.

-Si. Simpático, gracioso…¿qué más podría opinar sobre él?.

Yugi gruñó, aquella respuesta no le satisfizo.

-¿Y como…hombre?.

Atemu no entendió.

-¿Qué quieres decir?.

-Yo sé que te gustan los chicos, Yami.

Aquello no era pregunta sino afirmación y Atemu no supo que responder. Los violáceos ojos del tricolor brillaban de manera extraña.

-¿Y qué con eso?. ¿Te molesta?.

El poco vino que a Yugi le quedaba en la copa desapareció tras ser formulada la cuestión, cosa que le dio "valor".

-No. ¿Sabes?. A mi también me gustan.

Una maravilla, Yugi se había sincerado pero el extranjero no sabía si eso era correcto o no.

-Ah, que bien. Murmuró, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

-¿Solo dirás eso?.

-¿A qué viene todo esto, Yugi?. Si nos gustan o no los chicos no creo que sea relevante para…

-Vi el cómo mirabas a Joey. Dime, ¿te gusta?.

El tono del menor era autoritario y el brillo no había desaparecido de sus ojos.

-Es atractivo y sería difícil decir que no llega a causar cierto gusto, pero…

-¿Pero?.

Yami pensó la respuesta, ahí estaba ocurriendo algo que no había planeado.

-No creo que sea de mi tipo.

-¿Y quien es de tu tipo?.

-Yugi, no creo que…

Más el muchacho dejó de lado la moral, su pensamiento, todo lo que no fuera sentimiento al cual siguió, siendo plenamente conciente de lo que hacía.

Incorporándose haló al egipcio y lo llevó hasta el ático, ahora habitación de huéspedes y cerrando perfectamente bien la puerta dio rienda suelta a lo que jamás en otras circunstancias haría.

-Me gustas Yami, me gustas mucho. Comenzó encarando al asombrado egipcio.

-Y no se si soy correspondido en este gusto, ¿pero sabes que, no me importa. Yo quiero continuar sintiendo esto que experimento cada vez que nos besamos y nos tocamos. Necesito hacerlo.

-Yugi no…

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Yami.

Atemu tosió. ¿Había escuchado bien?. Yugi se le estaba insinuando y ciertamente no era nada despreciativo aquel muchacho.

Más todo lo que había estado tratando de evitar o contener se derrumbaba. ¿Qué hacer?.

-Yugi, escucha. Eres un ser mágico, con luz. Eres…maravilloso y lindo pero…no creo que sea yo el indicado para….

Para el menor las palabras salían sobrando y eso se lo indicó al egipcio cuando tomando la iniciativa lo besó con fuerza y pasión, transmitiéndole todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Se besaron como muchas veces antes, más algo en ese día era diferente. Tal vez la propia lujuria reprimida del extranjero o la fogosidad tierna de Yugi quien estaba reclamando y pidiendo algo que solo se esforzaba en ocultar inútilmente.

-Quiero que me hagas el amor, Yami. Volvió a repetir el muchacho, mordiendo el labio inferior de un Atemu quien ya no estaba tan seguro de negarse.

-No quiero lastimarte. Murmuró como un último vestigio de su cordura.

-No lo harás. Yo confío en ti.

Estaba hecho, no había marcha a tras y aunque Yami lo había hecho infinidad de veces, algo, tal vez el momento o su próximo amante le hicieron sentir que aquello era muy diferente y el principio tal vez de algo desconocido y agradable para él.

El amor estaba a punto de hacerse.

Seto terminó de guardar su documento. Había pasado parte de la tarde trabajando sin ninguna clase de molestia. Tal vez porque el rubio aun no llegaba o porque su hermano había ido a KC a hacerse cargo de los pendientes.

Noa había telefoneado, diciendo que su idea de realizar un juego había sido infantil, loca pero agradable. El adolescente se había divertido bastante en su "visita" y había aceptado ayudar a la compañía, siempre y cuando lo invitaran a jugar más seguido.

Un casi niño al fin y eso le agradaba al mayor de los Kaiba.

La felicidad de Noa era suya. En cierta forma se sentía culpable de que el muchacho estuviera en silla de ruedas. En primera porque él lo había incitado a seguir sus sueños y en segunda porque su padre le había echado en cara que gracia a él Noa jamás volvería a caminar en su vida.

Un fatídico episodio que jamás terminaría, no al menos que su hermano caminara.

-Y lo hará. Aseguró, pues estaba poniendo todo su empeño en ello. Las mejores clínicas y fisioterapeutas estaban a su disposición a pesar de los desplantes de su hermano y él no se daría por vencido tan deprisa. Noa caminaría y lo haría muy pronto.

Esa era su misión, la cual tal vez lo mantenía cuerdo y aparentemente sereno. La razón principal que contribuía tal vez a no marcharse de ese mundo.

Su hermano era todo lo que tenía e iba a conservarlo aunque eso le costara su vida.

Estirándose con pereza se incorporó, ya era tarde y planeaba pasar la noche en la mansión. No era bueno dejar de lado tanto tiempo a su hermano.

Más como todo lo imprevisible Joey apareció en el justo momento en que tomaba su gabardina.

-Buenas noches. Saludó con ironía el castaño, mirando la sonrisa deslumbrante del rubio.

-Hola. Y esa sonrisa creció, si se podía decir, cuando Joey se acercó a Seto Kaiba.

-Quiero contarte algo. Informó el recién llegado con toda la confianza que esos días le habían dado.

-Voy de salida. Argumentó el ojiazul, colocándose la gabardina sin mirar al rubio que no se dio por vencido.

-Vamos, no te quitaré tiempo.

Era mala señal el que Joey rogara y él accediera. Su estoicidad no estaba funcionando muy bien últimamente, menos cuando se trataba del rubio cachorro.

-Rápido.

La palabra hizo sonreír aun más al de ojos melados, por ello extrajo de su mochila un montón de hojas que le cedió al genio.

-Mira.

Con la ceja enarcada el millonario tomó el fajo de hojas y las examinó.

-¿Qué con esto?.

-Míralas, míralas bien. Alentó, igual que un chiquillo en navidad.

Seto observó con más detenimiento, percatándose de lo que aquello era.

Un guión y no cualquiera, era el guión de la obra universitaria, lo que le hizo saber que su petición había sido cumplida.

Ya podía decir entonces con cierta satisfacción que su filantropía estaba completa y que ya podía irse despidiendo de aquel cachorro perdido que retomaba su vida.

-El conde de Monte Cristo. Buena obra. Fue todo lo que dijo, volviéndole a entregar el guión a su legítimo dueño.

-¿Y no me preguntarás en dónde estuve?.

-No es asunto mío. Dijo con voz agria, guardando las llaves del departamento en la bolsa de su chaqueta.

-Vamos, no empieces. Gruñó Joey, haciendo un puchero que nuevamente el genio no pudo resistir.

-Bien, ¿en dónde estuviste?.

-Estuve ensayando. El productor, que por cierto me pareció al principio algo antipático pero ya no, me dio una oportunidad. Me dijo que mañana me haría un casting y que si lo pasaba sería el segundo de Jill. O sea que si se enferma yo lo supliré. ¿No es fantástico?. Gritó el muchacho con tanto júbilo que parecía ensayado.

-Me alegro por ti. Y en el fondo así era, aunque su estoicidad había regresado a su voz.

-Oh, vamos, ¿solo eso vas a decirme?.

-¿Y qué quieres que te diga?. Conseguiste lo que querías, buena suerte entonces.

Seto se dirigió hasta la puerta, más cuando giraba el pomo para dar final a aquel repentino exceso de felicidad en su casa, se detuvo al escuchar las cuatro palabras que cambiaron el rumbo de su vida para siempre.

-Sé que me ayudaste.

El castaño no respondió, mucho menos se giró.

-¿Creíste que jamás uniría cabos?. Se que ayudaste con la beca.

-Vaya, no se te va ni una. Se mofó Seto, más Joey no se dio por vencido. Aquello lo había meditado con precioso esmero y no estaba dispuesto a dejarse vencer por aquel muchacho que aparentaba ser un cubo inmenso de hielo.

-No y como vez ahora estoy doblemente en deuda contigo.

-No hace falta que te desgastes la existencia, Wheeler. Ya te dije que tomaras todo como altruismo y punto. Seto se giró. Estaba comenzando a cansarse de aquello.

-No me gustan las filantropías, todo lo que tengo me lo he ganado yo solo y con esto solo me dejas sabiendo que…

-¿Qué?. ¿Que soy un snob engreído y petulante que terminará muerto, con nadie recordándole y con una sola obra benéfica en mi vida?. Así es y la verdad me tiene sin cuidado.

-No. Negó Joey dejando el guión sobre el sofá.- Yo iba a decir que ahora se el buen y grandioso corazón que tienes. El cual teme salir porque no desea ser lastimado. Ahora me doy cuenta el cuanto nos parecemos.

El genio se rió. Aquello estaba ya rayando en las cursilerías.

-No digas bobadas. Tu y yo no nos parecemos en nada.

-Oh, si, si nos parecemos y tú lo sabes muy bien. ¿Ya no recuerdas aquella vez en el ascensor?. Descubrimos muchas cosas que…

-Tú, no tienes idea de lo que es mi vida y por muchas "coincidencias" que hayan existido no nos parecemos en nada.

De nuevo a las riñas, pero esa vez Joey no planeaba que las cosas terminaran a golpes.

Por eso mismo negó las palabras del millonario.

-Si, nos parecemos mucho. Ya se que nuestras vidas tienen divergencias pero…¿a caso no te has dado cuenta de lo solos que estamos?. ¿De la dependencia que formamos con amigos o familia y lo desprendidos que somos ante las cosas, solo por salvar a aquellos seres infinitamente importantes para nosotros?. Aunque tu seas frío y yo alegre, ambos ocultamos todo el miedo, toda la desilusión, todos los sacrificios en el interior. Sin esperar recompensa, sin esperar nada, dejando el corazón en cierta forma cada vez que realizamos algo.

Seto yo…te admiro.

El ojiazul frunció el entrecejo.

-No digas idioteces.

-No lo son. Es la verdad. ¿Crees que me habría tomado la molestia de recitarte todo esto solo por que si?. Nuestro orgullo es grande y legendario y hemos aprendido a convivir con él a pesar de lo explosivo que resultamos. Otra cosa en común.

Yo te admiro por todo lo que eres, aun cuando quieras aparentarlo todo. Te admiro por el enorme y buen corazón que tienes y que sin embargo jamás aceptarás.

Joey sonrió, impidiéndole el paso al millonario que comenzó a sentirse claustrofóbico.

-No te debo ni me debes nada. Terminemos con esto y olvidemos que un día nos topamos, Wheeler.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo cuando me has dado más que nada o nadie en esta vida?. Somos dos almas solitarias que se encontraron por casualidad en esta vida.

-No existen las casualidades, Wheeler.

-Entonces digamos que fue…el destino.

Joey no podía soportarlo más, así que queriendo o no se colgó del cuello del ojiazul y le besó con intensidad, con esa necesidad que siempre manifestaban en sus besos. Con la soledad, la alegría, con la duda que les carcomía a los dos el alma cada vez que se besan y se transmitían con la mirada infinidad de emociones que solo ellos dos conocían y descifraban.

Seto no supo como responder más que siguiendo el movimiento de los labios sobre los suyos, asegurándose de atrapar la estrecha cintura del rubio latoso que había llegado a revolucionar su vida entera.

Él no sabía si era todo eso que Joey le había dicho, solo sabía que era un ser muy solo y aceptaba que tal vez el dichoso destino si había confabulado con algo para acercarlos, para presentarlos y ahora…

Acercándose más, si era posible, Joey bajó sus manos por la espalda ancha del moreno, comprobando así que en cierta forma el muchacho era atlético y eso le encendió aun más de lo que estaba.

Se dio a la tarea entonces de vagar por aquella anatomía a su antojo, mientras su lengua se fundía en una lucha sin cuartel con la del ojiazul quien a toda costa quería mantener el control de la situación. Y en cierta forma así fue pues Seto, con su fuerza oculta, empujó al muchacho hasta el sofá, dónde lo sentó sobre el respaldo. Acción que le facilitó a ambos el beso y obviamente el acercamiento.

Joey abrió las piernas cuando sintió la suave piel del sofá bajo sus nalgas, de esa forma el cuerpo del castaño ajustó completamente contra el suyo, sacándole un pequeño murmullo al cual le faltaba muy poco para ser gemido.

Así pues en esa nueva posición el rubio no perdió tiempo y se adentró, con mucha maestría y pleno convencimiento de sus actos, bajo la camisa del castaño el cual se había desprendido de su larga gabardina desde el momento en que el beso pasó de ser manso a fogoso.

La piel era suave, herméticamente adorable. Con curvas divinas y vellos erizándose al contacto de diez dedos que sabían lo que hacían.

-No. Murmuró el ojiazul cuando el elástico del pantalón estaba siendo violado.

-Oh, si. Sonrió el rubio sobre los labios de su compañero, cerrando sus piernas alrededor de las largas extremidades del genio.

Seto no pensaba con coherencia pues de haberlo hecho se habría perdido de todo lo que a continuación experimento y de lo cual jamás, se arrepentiría.

Mordiendo el labio de Joey y haciéndole sangrar un poco es como de un solo movimiento lo cargó, haciendo gemir al muchacho de dolor y agrado.

-Esperemos entonces que no suceda algo malo.

Y el tono en vez de advertir surtió un efecto afrodisíaco pues las gruesas notas de aquella voz se transformaron en sensuales susurros que a Joey fascinó.

Con la experiencia que años en práctica obsequian, Joey continuó acariciando la piel del millonario, compartiendo ahora su expedición con su pelvis, la cual sensualmente se movía mientras Seto, atrapado entre los tentáculos en los que se habían convertido sus lenguas, llevaba su preciada carga hasta su habitación.

Sin desprenderse ambos cayeron en la cama, gimiendo roncamente cuando sus cuerpos realmente se tocaron.

-No se si esto es correcto. Aseguró la parte lúcida de la mente brillante.

-Ni yo, pero me gusta. Aseguró el rubio, comenzando a desabotonar con desesperante paciencia la camisa costosa de aquel hermoso muchacho.

Mientras Joey hacía lo suyo, Seto lo contempló. El rubio se veía hermoso, bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana.

Su aire innatamente sensual y su desaliño por el reciente momento le hicieron sentir un fuego interno que lo obligaba a atacar, como depredador a presa.

En otras circunstancias habría dejado pasar todo. Empezando porque se trataba de Joey Wheeler, el mismo perro latoso que desde su primer día en la Universidad hizo su vida miserable, claro que él no se había quedado atrás regresando la pelota como el viejo refrán decía: "Ojo por ojo...", más para finalizar con todo aquello, ese mismo muchacho que le sonreía en ese momento con un brillo lujurioso en los ojos y la respiración entre cortada, había entrado a su vida de manera intensa, poniendo su mundo de cabeza y haciéndolo sentir lo que jamás nadie había podido. Incluso, podía decirse que estaba encendiendo de manera voluntaria su libido reprimido y eso en lugar de molestarle como era de suponer, le agradaba y mucho.

Así pues para no quedarse atrás, recostó a Joey entre violento, intenso y deseoso y sin el tacto que el chico había tenido para con sus botones desprendió la chaqueta de mezclilla que adornaba el tronco del muchacho para después encargarse de la camisa y abordar, con algo parecido al salvajismo, el cuello estilizado del ojimiel.

-Mmm, eso se siente bien. Sonrió Joey, ondeando sus caderas hacia las del castaño.

-¿Si?. ¿Y esto?.

El gemidito que salió de la garganta del rubio fue la respuesta a su interrogante pues con profunda dedicación, Kaiba estaba mordiendo su cuello que en ese momento estaba dejando su textura blanca para volverse roja.

-Ah, cielos, no pares. Pidió el chico, sintiendo escalofríos placenteros cuando su hombro fue abordado por los dientes blancos del genio.

Joey estaba perdiendo su mente para entregarla al fantástico mundo del placer. Estaba conciente de lo que hacía, no se quejaba porque él lo había propiciado, más necesitaba, por alguna extraña razón, hacer aquello con Seto Kaiba. En cierta forma se lo debía.

Los ojos melados se cerraron para continuar percibiendo la gama intensa de sensaciones que nadie, jamás, le habían hecho sentir con tanta intensidad.

Así pues en retribución sus manos viajaron de la espalda seguramente marcada por sus uñas, hasta el elástico del pantalón el cual en esa ocasión fue rebasado, adentrándose en los terrenos ocultos que estaba a punto de descubrir.

Algo parecido a un gemido escapo de los labios de Seto, quien para ese momento torturaba una de las tetillas del rubio con bastante insistencia.

-No hagas eso. Ordenó, gruñendo por ser interrumpido en su tarea.

-¿Qué no haga que?. Indagó con "inocencia" el rubio, volviendo a acariciar el sexo del castaño.

-Argg, eso. Suspiró sabiendo de antemano que estaba disfrutando esa caricia.

La sonrisa que se curvó en los labios de Joey fue tomada como mofa y castigada entonces con una nueva repartición de mordiditas sobre el torso y abdomen del muchacho, el cual enarcó la espalda con placer cuando su ombligo fue atacado por la sabia lengua del ojiazul.

-Esto es para que aprendas.

Y Joey miró un brillo diferente en los cerúleos ojos del castaño. Un brillo que se intensificó cuando las manos del mismo desabotonaron su pantalón y lo bajaron de sus caderas, dejándolo prácticamente desnudo y a merced de aquellos ojos que lo desnudaron, jurado estaba, aun más con pasión.

-Si la vez que te quité la ropa después de ese remojón, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que ahora veo, te habría violado.

-Depravado. Sonrió Joey, causándole cierta excitación aquella frase.-¿Y ahora que harás?.

Seto se lamió los labios, evidentemente había dejado de ser él, señor don perfecto para transformarse en lo que durante años había mantenido oculto.

-Uhhh, eso si se ve interesante.

Con la sonrisa incitadora que el rubio lanzó fue como al mismo tiempo en que Seto se abalanzaba sobre sus labios, él retiraba la última prenda del cuerpo de Kaiba, percibiendo la perfección aun antes de mirarla. Así pues tan impulsivo e impaciente como era, se giró, siendo él quien mirara con ojo depredador al enigmático genio.

-Wow, ocultas muy bien tus posesiones, ¿verdad?.

-Solo para aquellos que son merecedores de verlas.

Ambos sonrieron y para darle un toque más sensual al asunto, Seto se movió, extrayendo de la suave garganta del rubio un erótico gemido que aumento cuando las manos del millonario acariciaron sus muslos, piernas y recorrieron su cadera hasta posarse con deseo en su vientre.

-¿Y eso que te pareció?. Indagó el castaño, sonriendo ante las mejillas rojas de su compañero.

-Pues yo digo, que está muy bien. Hazlo de nuevo.

Fue una orden a la cual Seto no se negó pues cual felino entrenado, el de ojos castaños se recostó sobre su cuerpo, lamiendo su mentón con el aire místico y sexual que había aumentado.

Ambos se movieron, experimentando los roces, las caricias, los besos sobre la piel erizada que culminaba en gemidos por ambas partes. En ambas gargantas y en ambos cuerpos que sudorosos no se quejaban sino que contribuían a más.

-Hagámoslo. Susurró Joey cuando volvió a sentarse a horcajadas sobre el cuerpo del castaño.

-Se suponía que no había nada personal entre nosotros, Joey. Indicó, sentándose para aun tener al rubio sobre su regazo.

-Y no lo hay. Asintió Joey, percibiendo el dedo que diestro y lentamente se abrió paso en su interior y que le hizo estremecer como hacía mucho no lo percibía.

-Este no es tú pago, ¿verdad?.

-¿Pago?.

-Sabes de lo que hablo.

Y sonrió cuando Joey lanzó un largo y delicioso gemido que le hizo sentir importante y si, su dueño.

-No. Lo hago porque quiero.

-Esto es una locura. Murmuró Seto cuando tres de sus dedos se adentraron con gráciles movimientos en el interior de su amante y este en retribución acarició su erección olvidada pero no por eso menos explorada.

-Yo más bien creo... Añadió Joey alejándose un poco para agacharse y succionar lentamente el sexo del genio, el cual gritó alto pero de puro gozo.

El muchacho entonces lamió la extensión con meticuloso cuidado, sabiendo que debajo de aquella imponente espada se alojaba la sensibilidad completa de todo hombre, llegando a ella rápidamente cuando con leves mordiscos comenzó a venerar lo que muy pronto tendría más cercanamente.

Seto se sintió en el paraíso aun sin creer realmente en él. Instintivamente cerró los ojos, dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y sin preocuparse de los sonidos desconocidos que salían de su garganta se limitó a disfrutar aquello deliciosamente pecaminoso que el rubio le estaba haciendo.

Más antes de tocar las estrellas Joey se apartó, mordiendo, como Seto lo hiciera en un principio: abdomen, torzo, tetillas, cuello y barbilla más la extensión de piel que aun le faltaba explorar.

Cuando los labios se lamieron en una erótica caricia, ambos se miraron fijamente por primera vez esa noche y supieron, que aunque el mundo y su conspiración estuviera ahí, en ese momento solo podían existir los dos.

Azul y castaño, fuego y pasión. Un colorido mensaje de lo que ya era imposible ocultar.

Así pues besándose con renovada pasión, Joey susurró el término de su oración.

-Yo más bien creo, Seto, que esta es una locura Necesaria.

Y mas de acuerdo el genio no pudo estar pues ansioso como solo él pero tan perfeccionista como su leyenda, tomó las caderas de su vigoroso amante y con lentitud impropia de él se fue adentrando en la magnífica y poderosa estreches que el cuerpo de su ahora amante poseía.

Cada intento de entrar era un gemido entre doloroso y placentero para Joey y exquisitamente estimulante para Seto.

Al final y ante la desesperación de la lentitud, el genio salió y entró rápidamente, completando de esta forma la unión.

Joey se abrazó a su compañero, mientras que el besaba su cuello, tratando de calmar la molestia o dolor que estuviera sintiendo.

-El ritmo marca la diferencia.

-Tan directo como siempre.

El de ojos melados sonrió y comenzó a moverse, siendo él quien llevara el ritmo de las embestidas que fueron subiendo en intensidad conforme el castaño lo indicaba.

Para Joey aquello era distinto, mágico. Mentiría si dijera que aquella era su primera vez, más sin embargo algo en su interior le decía que así era.

Jamás lo había hecho como en ese momento. Jamás había hecho el amor con todas la lujuria, pasión y a la vez precaución que el genio estaba poniendo en ese momento.

Todo era muy diferente a sus anteriores veces y eso le gustó.

Seto volvió a sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre. De nuevo había mordido a Joey.

Estaba experimentando algo que no había estado planeado, que había sido espontáneo y que comenzaba a parecerle realmente interesante.

Nunca había sentido aquellas emociones. Jamás había experimentado tan intensamente la unión de alguien, mucho menos había gozado con la sensación que Joey le transmitía en sus gemidos.

Posesión, deseo y cuidado. Eso era lo más palpable entre los dos, pero sobre todo eso, que a pesar de latir intensamente al ritmo de las embestidas, aun se negaba a salir de ambos corazones.

El rito estaba a punto de llegar a su fin por lo que recostando a Joey fue como Seto retomó cierto control de la situación, haciendo participe al rubio de sus emociones cuando en un hábil movimiento tomó la virilidad del muchacho para repetir lo que este había hecho con la suya.

-Seto. Gimió el rubio, totalmente exento del espacio y el tiempo.

-Me gustas. Se aventuró a decir el castaño, cosa que en sus cinco sentidos jamás habría dicho.

-Y tú...y tú a mi.

La pasión era grande y las envestidas erráticas les obsequiaban un delicioso placer que ambos estaban disfrutando al máximo.

Antes, entonces de llegar al clímax, Seto reclamó los labios de su amante para sumirse segundos después en un orgasmo majestuoso y único cuyo único fin fue el de proporcionarles el mejor de los placeres.

Cansados, sudorosos y con la razón adormecida fue como volvieron a mirarse. Como volvieron a distinguir los colores del universo, del tiempo y del espacio. Como tomaron conciencia de que acaban de tener sexo o incluso más que eso y de que a pesar de todo lo que pudiera recorrer sus mentes lo habían disfrutado, por la extraña y única razón de que habían sido uno en brazos del otro.

Con una sonrisa traviesa, Joey lamió nuevamente los labios hinchados de Seto, el cual se permitió una sonrisa discreta pero que compartía toda la emoción que su boca no sabía expresar.

-En cualquier momento sucedería. Indicó el ojiazul en susurros, no queriendo romper el momento.

-Lo sé. Nuestra tensión sexual era inmensa. Los besos ya no eran suficientes. Asintió Joey, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de su amante cuando este salió completamente de él.

-¿Así que locura necesaria?.

-Si, lo es, ¿no?.

Inseguro, Joey le miró a los ojos y en lugar de dudas encontró un enorme y bello brillo que fue comparable solamente con el suyo.

-Si cachorro, fue una locura realmente necesaria. Y se fundieron en un beso, sin importarles las circunstancias, la vida, el mañana, solo el momento. Pues es en realidad lo que a partir de ese instante importaría entre ellos. Solo, el momento.

Continuara...

Feliz año a todos y cada uno de ustedes, espero este nuevo año traiga...todo lo que desean.

Lo siento por el intro de Lemon entre Yami y Yugi pero o eran ellos o los otros y pues...ya sabrán jeje, sorry a sus fans, espero poder hacer algo pronto

Gracias por sus muestras de apoyo, me animan mucho día a día sobre todo en tiempos difíciles.

Cuídense mucho, espero verlos pronto y recuerden dejarme su e-mail para poderme comunicar con ustedes Su amiga:

**KLF**


	24. Chapter 24

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Inesperadamente**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante.**_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Solo para dar salto al tiempo. Necesito ir rápido o los tendré la eternidad completa leyendo Fash Back , así pues trataré de adelantar bastante y me brincaré (aunque en mi cabeza permanecerá completo) las cosas que no sean relevantes, así mismo omitiré la presencia de varios personajes hasta que lo crea pertinente. Quiero basarme más en la relación de estos cuatro para agilizar, como les dije, la historia. Por su eterna paciencia y apoyo, les agradezco sinceramente en el alma. Su amiga:

KLF 

Cuando Yugi abrió los ojos sintió que había subido a las tazas giratorias, a la rueda de la fortuna y a la montaña rusa. Todo le daba vueltas y sin embargo cuando quiso incorporarse de la cama se dio cuenta que también todo el cuerpo le dolía.

Que curiosa sensación resultaba todo aquello.

Suspiró al mirar que la lluvia de la noche pasada ni siquiera había sido notada por él y al regresar en si después de despedir al sueño, recordó.

Había hecho el amor con Yami o al menos eso pensaba él pues a una unión tan hermosa y llamativa como lo había sido la noche anterior no podía nombrársele de otra manera.

Giró a su derecha, ahí donde bocabajo y huyendo de cualquier tipo de luz dormía el egipcio.

Sus cabellos antes "limpiamente peinados" yacían abajo, al igual que los suyos.

Lo que necesitaban ambos era un peine con urgencia o un baño.

Esto ultimo resultaba tentador. Jamás habría imaginado lo que ser Seme dolería. Más no se quejaba. No se imaginaba siendo Uke más tal vez, si Yami le enseñaba y accedía, algún día podría llegar a hacerlo.

Sus pensamientos le sacaron el primer color del día y no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus propios y depravados deseos.

Había sido su primera vez. Había descubierto un millón de cosas que había ignorado siempre, pero sobre todo que el poder del vino hacía actuar impetuosamente.

Estaba seguro de jamás querer volver a probar el licor, toda la valentía posible la tenía ya en su mano y no pedía más que un beso dulce de Atemu.

-¿Ya despierto?. La ronca voz del egipcio le hizo sonreír.

-Ya sabes que suelo levantarme temprano.

-Si, es bueno recordarlo para otra ocasión. Bostezó el muchacho cuando Yugi se acercó a él y lo besó con ternura.

-Buenos días entonces. La frase del egipcio le había dado esperanzas al menor y eso fue el mejor despertar del mundo.

-No, aun no. Déjame dormir otro poco. Se quejó Yami, acurrucándose junto a un Yugi que rió divertido.

-No pensé que fueras tan flojo. Vamos, hay que ir a la universidad hoy.

-Mgh. No vayamos.

-Tenemos qué. Tú mas que nadie.

-Cielos, a veces odio ser tan importante.

Yugi volvió a reír. Esa fase era nueva para él y sin embargo le agradaba. Por eso y para desperezar un poco a su nuevo amante se introdujo bajo las mantas e hizo algo que en verdad despertó al egipcio por completo.

-Oye, no hagas eso.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque no responderé de lo que pueda ocurrir.

-Entonces nos arriesgaremos. Rió el menor, haciendo gemir al extranjero.

-Yo te lo advertí, Yugi. Dijo Atemu, introduciéndose él también bajo las mantas de donde no salieron sino hasta media hora más tardes, totalmente despiertos y si, muy satisfechos.

Se ducharon entonces entre risas y besos robados. Entre una extraña felicidad en el alma y un hermoso sueño que al menos uno de ellos estaba dispuesto a defender pese a todo.

-¿Quieres desayunar?.

-¿Crees que tenemos tiempo para eso Yugi?.

-Si tuvimos tiempo para "eso", lo tenemos para comer. Tengo hambre.

Si, Yami había creado un monstruo y en realidad no se arrepentía.

Había sido la noche más increíble de su vida. Sentir la entrega, la pasión, la dulzura y cariño de Yugi había sido...mágico.

La verdad no podía ni sabía darle nombre a ese sentimiento, a eso que había ocurrido la noche anterior y sin siquiera preverlo.

Había sido una locura y solo rogaba por no pensar más allá de lo que eso había sido: simple sexo y punto.

Pero para el pequeño Yugi no había sido simple sexo, sino algo mucho más importante que estaba seguro había revolucionado su existencia para siempre.

Un par de diferentes pensamientos. Un par de sensaciones desiguales, pero un par de corazones que sin saberlo, unidos ya se encontraban.

Ambos muchachos, después de comer algo rápido, salieron hacia la universidad en el auto de Yami. Con sonrisas en labios, con bromas y empujones pequeños, pero con una chispa diferente que no pasó desapercibida por el viejo Salomón quien desde su lugar oculto lo había observado todo desde que el par hubo bajado de la habitación.

La noche anterior su cita se había prolongado, por lo que al llegar a casa y mirar las luces encendidas a pesar de la tormenta, se exaltó.

Había llamado a su nieto hasta el cansancio. Lo había buscado por cada rincón, hasta topar con el ático, el cual se encontraba cerrado por dentro y la única forma de acceso era con la llave que el "huésped" debía de tener.

El había vivido demasiado como para no saber lo que esa chispa en los ojos violáceos de su nieto significaba. No por nada su edad y experiencia lo respaldaban y si hacía memoria podía decir y acertar en que el brillo de Yugi era el mismo que su madre había tenido alguna vez cuando conoció a su futuro esposo.

Amor, esa era la palabra pero había algo más en lo cual no quería pensar.

-No pienso perder a otro ser querido. Ya no. Aseguró y siendo él, un respetable analista arqueológico se prometió no descansar hasta no demostrarle a su nieto la clase de fichita que era en realidad ese tal Yami.

Él estaba seguro de haberlo visto en alguna parte, solo que aun no lo recordaba.

-Nada bueno puede esperarse de tipos con esa oscuridad tan sobresaliente. Afirmó, teniendo en cuenta que ya no tenía mucho tiempo para "desenmascararlo" pues si las manecillas continuaban avanzando, podría resultar que Yugi se enamorara realmente de ese patán y ni todas las sugerencias del mundo resultarían convincentes.

Era tiempo de poner manos a la obra y todo claro está, por el bien de su amado nieto.

La sensación entre sus piernas era dolorosa. Había despertado varias veces con la misma y sin embargo ninguna como aquella.

¿Qué hacía esa situación tan diferente?. Sencillo: Su amante.

Antes, podía decir que era algo incierto el despertar después de haber tenido sexo.

La incertidumbre de girarse y no encontrar a su amante lo llenaba de penurias y aun así si lo encontraba, el no saber si se quedaría o no lo suficiente con él era algo que le oprimía el pecho con angustia.

Pero como lo había recordado hacía momentos, esa vez era diferente y aunque le daba la espalda a su amante, sabía que este estaba ahí, aguardando y despierto como en esas veces que entre delirios de enfermo recordaba haberlo visto.

Con sutileza entonces se giró, provocando que la manta que cubría su desnudez se deslizara con facilidad por su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura de donde no permitió que se moviera. Más por frío que por vergüenza.

Y tal y como lo había supuesto, ahí estaba él. El hombre con el que había compartido una especial, diferente e intensa noche apasionada dónde todo, absolutamente todo había resultado fascinante.

-Hola. Saludó con un hilillo de voz.

Pero el ojiazul no respondió, simplemente permaneció mirando el techo.

-Fría mañana, ¿no crees?. Sonrió, pero de nuevo recibió el silencio por parte de su compañero.

Joey entonces se sentó sobre el colchón, recargando su espalda en la cabecera y teniendo cuidado de no moverse demasiado. Le costaría sentarse ese día.

-Seto, ¿me estás escuchando?... Seto, no te comportes como si no me escucharas, se que lo haces...Seto, ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué lo hicimos?.

No era lo que esperaba de respuestas, pero al menos el millonario había hablado.

-Porque lo queríamos. Fue lo mas sencillo y verídico que se le ocurrió decir. ¿Por qué más habría sido?.

Por primera vez esa mañana Seto Kaiba miró a su interlocutor.

Lucía despeinado y bastante desorientado, más la desnudez de su torso y las suaves curvas de su cuerpo dibujadas bajo las mantas le hicieron recordar los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Joey era hermoso, en realidad lo era y lo vivido hacía unas horas había sido lo más espectacular de toda su vida.

Más su mente acostumbrada siempre a pensar con raciocinio no le permitía volver a sentir y perderse en ellos como la noche anterior, sino que por el contrario y desde que despertara había estado dándole vueltas a aquel asunto.

Admitía que lo había pasado fantásticamente bien, pero de ahí a otra cosa...aun no estaba preparado para eso.

Un paso a la vez decía todo el mundo más él estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con hasta cinco al mismo tiempo. Más eso rebasaba cualquier expectativa e ideal suyo.

Realmente Joey Wheeler había removido demasiadas cosas.

-¿Realmente lo queríamos o fue el fruto de otra cosa?.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo, esa no era su idea de despertar "bien".

-En realidad no lo sé pero lo hecho, hecho está, ¿no?.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja y sin esperar nada más se incorporó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Poco le importó su desnudez.

Joey entonces supo que debía actuar rápido pues de otra manera aquello se terminaría antes de empezar. Aunque en realidad no sabía que empezaría, solo sabía que no deseaba perderlo.

Así pues siguió al castaño antes de que asegurara la puerta.

-Seto, ¿qué fue todo eso?.

-Déjame asearme. Me siento pegajoso. Indicó con una mueca de asco que la noche anterior había sido de gozo.

-No es para tanto. Vamos, dime lo que fue todo eso.

-Qué tú estés acostumbrado a estas...cosas, no significa que yo si. Ahora, dame mi espacio, Wheeler.

Kaiba estaba enfadado y Joey no sabía el porque, más decidió darle su "espacio" al muchacho antes de que tomara y sumergiera su cabeza en el retrete.

Volvió a la cama y se sentó con lentitud.

De ser sincero no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que ahí sucedía. Seto se comportaba de manera apartada, como cuando lo había conocido y eso no le gustaba.

¿En dónde había quedado el amante fogoso y hasta dulce de la noche anterior?.

Para él también era confuso aceptar que se había acostado con el que hasta hacía poco era su enemigo jurado, pero lo habían hecho y como todo en su vida no gustaba de buscarle demasiada explicación al asunto.

-¿Por qué no puedes verle el lado amable a las cosas?. Gruñó a la puerta del baño, sabiendo que no tendría respuesta.

Así pues se recostó en la cama. Era difícil para él asimilar todo eso tan deprisa. Un día estaba a punto de morir por Touma y al otro estaba despertando junto a un hombre apuesto, rico pero con tantas cosas que aprender como ni un niño podía.

Era...confuso pero como le dijera al ojiazul la noche anterior, necesario.

-Tarde o temprano llegaría, nuestros besos ya no eran suficientes. Se afirmó así mismo.

-¿Y esto si lo es?.

La voz frente a él lo hizo enderezarse para toparse a un acicalado muchacho quien lo observaba atentamente.

-Wow, que rapidez.

-Responde lo que te pregunté.

-¿Por qué me hablas así?.

-Yo te hablo como me da la gana.

-Oye, pensé que después de lo de anoche...

-Solo fue sexo, Wheeler. Supéralo. Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado.

No, no podía repetirse la historia. Era lo que gritaba la mente del rubio cuando miró al castaño salir de la habitación.

-Se...Kaiba. Llamó, olvidándose de todo lo que no fuera él.

-¿Qué quieres?.

-No hemos terminado de hablar.

-Yo digo que si. Así que vístete y vete. No quiero verte de nuevo por aquí.

Un puñal enterrado limpiamente en la aun no herida cicratizada. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte?.

-No puedes...¡NO!. Gritó, deteniendo los fatídicos pensamientos que pudiera memorar.

Kaiba por otro lado prefería no pensar o decir nada. Ya después, en otro momento, día o año tendría el tiempo para meditar en eso, más el grito de Joey lo paró en seco como la noche anterior, con la diferencia de que en esa ocasión si encaró al rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con No?.

-A eso, no puedes hacerme esto. No puedes...

-No entiendo nada de lo que cacareas. De perro haz pasado a ser pollo. Esto es increíble. Se mofó el castaño más los ojos melados de Joey no mostraban ira, sino mucha tristeza. Casi podía decir que semejante a la de aquel día, donde bajo la lluvia le tendió la mano cuando jamás lo hacía.

-Tengo miedo. Murmuró Joey dejándose vencer por la infinidad de malos recuerdos y sensaciones que lo abrumaban.-Tengo miedo al mundo, a la vida, a la gente. Ya no se puede...ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

-Lo que sucedió anoche no fue...

-Importante, lo sé. Ya estoy...acostumbrado a eso, como tú dices.

Había visto llorar a muchas personas en la televisión, en las telenovelas, en la vida real a su lado, incluso a ese ser frente a él, pero jamás, ni ese día bajo la lluvia, había visto el llanto tan nítido como en ese momento lo observaba.

Joey evitaba a toda costa llorar, derramar las lágrimas que se reunían en sus orbes. El dolor era tan palpable que se sobresaltó y eso no le gustó.

-Me iré de tu casa, solo voy a...vestirme.

Ni una palabra más y el rubio giró para caminar hacia la habitación, en ese momento Seto supo que ya no había marcha atrás. La noche anterior a pesar de sus dudas y el difícil pasado que tenía de por medio, su mundo cambió y todo por el cachorro dorado que parecía llevar el sol en sus ojos.

-Joey. Llamó, sin saber en realidad el porqué lo había hecho.

El aludido se detuvo, solo esperando escuchar lo que ya estaba acostumbrado a oir.

-No es fácil.

El rubio se giró ante la sorpresa de escuchar esa declaración.

-¿No es fácil?. ¿Qué no es fácil?.

-Todo esto.

-¿Y crees que para mi si lo es?

-Pareces tomarlo con demasiada normalidad.

Joey sonrió con ironía. Realmente no lo conocía.

-Pues déjame decirte que no lo es. ¿Cómo sabes lo que siento al saber que dormí contigo?.¿Precisamente contigo que hasta hace unas semanas no podía verte sin pensar en asesinarte?. Mi vida no ha sido fácil y a pesar de eso quiero creer que...

-No estoy acostumbrado a esto. Me educaron para no sentir, solo para pensar. No es fácil admitir...admitir que eso que vivimos anoche fue perturbador, nuevo y asombroso en mi vida.

No es fácil decirte que en realidad era inevitable y necesario, y que...lo volvería a repetir de nuevo pero solo...contigo.

El de ojos melados abrió la boca. ¿A caso Seto Kaiba le acababa de decir lo que creía?.

-¿Qué?.

-No volveré a repetirlo. Gruñó el ojiazul, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no mandarlo todo al diablo.

Ya no se reconocía, ya no era el meticuloso muchacho genio que todo lo basaba en hechos y cifras. Ahora todo su interior era un caos por culpa de ese rubio bobo y a pesar de no saber el como expresarse correctamente le había dicho la verdad. Ante todo siempre la decía, él nunca, jamás mentía.

-Seto yo...cielos, no se que decir. Jamás en mi vida me habían dicho que deseaban estar de nuevo conmigo. Esto es...nuevo.

-Lo es. Muy nuevo. Asintió el genio comenzando a sentirse tonto.

Pero Joey rió y antes de que el millonario pudiera enfadarse fue abrazado con fuerza por el cuerpo desnudo que la noche anterior había sido suyo.

-Para mi también es difícil, aunque no lo creas. Pero me gustó mucho estar contigo, me gustó mucho, ¿y sabes qué?. Lo volvería a hacer. Susurró, antes de besar al castaño tal y como siempre lo hacía: sorpresiva y fogosamente.

¿Qué ocurría ahí?. Con exactitud no se sabía, solo que tarde o temprano ambos terminarían por admitir eso que el tiempo, las normas, la sociedad y sus propias culpas no les permitían exponer, por temor a no ser correspondidos.

Un mes había pasado y a pesar de toda emoción vivida y experimentada, el cuarteto continuaba junto.

Joey había realizado su prueba frente al profesorado y había sido ovacionado de pie, como solo un maestro se lo merece.

Ante los halagos había sido electo sustituto de Jill y de no ser por los alegatos de la directora, habría pasado a sustituirlo por completo.

Pero la oportunidad había sido suya y demostrar su sueño era todo lo importante.

Por otro lado la relación de Yugi con Yami iba viento en popa o al menos eso creía el pequeño. Noches de pasión no faltaban y también sentimientos que crecían a pesar de no saber que existían.

Seto continuaba dividiendo su tiempo entre la empresa-hermano-trabajo y ahora Joey que aparecía cuando este menos se lo esperaba. Más estaba acostumbrándose a esos hábitos y podía hasta decir que le gustaba que interviniera en su vida.

Muchas cosas que hacer y descubrir pero sobre todo sensaciones que debían ser aclaradas antes de que algo pudiera pasar.

-¡¿QUÉ!

-No grites tan alto, ¿o quieres que se entere hasta el decano?.

Yugi negó mientras parpadeaba, más lo que su mente repetía como eco continuaba dejándolo perplejo.

-Es...es que lo que me dices es...

-Ya lo sé. Resopló el rubio posando sus manos bajo la nuca.-Pero así es la vida, ¿qué se le va a hacer?.

-Lo dices con demasiada simpleza, Joey.

-Pero es que es simple.

El de ojos violáceos enarcó una ceja. Había ocasiones, como aquella, que no entendía a su mejor amigo pero al menos debía agradecer al cielo que después de un mes Joey se dignara en contarle lo que había sucedido con él en su tiempo ausente.

Hasta ese momento las cosas no iban tan mal, pero enterarse de cosas que jamás, nunca, ni en sueños se había imaginado sucederían, si lo hizo recapacitar sobre ese mundo loco.

-No me mires así, Yugi. ¿O me vas a decir que tú no aprovecharías la oportunidad si la tuvieras?.

El aludido sintió a sus mejillas teñirse de rojo. Cuando Joey quería ser gracioso lo era, mucho más con su pícara forma de ser.

-Yo...

-Hay Yug, la verdad es que no puedo quejarme. El sexo es riquísimo.

Si, el muchacho se sonrojó completamente ante la frase pues mientras el rubio la decía como si el meteorólogo del canal local dijera el clima de ese día, él la imaginaba y no precisamente con Joey como protagonista.

La cosa era que el rubio acababa de confesarle que era amante de nada más y nada menos que de Seto Kaiba. El multimillonario hombre del cual Joey llegó a quejarse o al menos mencionarle como: desecho humano.

Él conocía perfectamente de quien se trataba, no era un secreto para nadie que el muchacho castaño y de mirada fría era un genio industrial, que había decidido "estudiar" en esa universidad solo por capricho. O al menos eso decía la prensa sensacionalista.

Pero algo era seguro: Joey y Kaiba eran como el hielo y el fuego. Tal vez eso había contribuido a su unión.

-Te has quedado mudo, ¿sucede algo?.

-No. Se justificó el de cabellos alborotados.- Es solo que aun no me explico como alguien como él, está con alguien como...tú.

-Eso se escuchó muy despectivo. Gruñó el muchacho.

-No es por ofenderte, Joey, pero sabes que tengo razón. ¿A caso lo suyo va en serio?.

-Pues...la verdad es que no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?. Joey. No puedes irte acostando con las personas sin saber si lo tuyo es serio o solo...

-¿Quieres decir como Touma?.

Yugi volvió a sonrojarse. No había olvidado al muchacho de ojos verdes quien durante casi toda la vida del rubio había sido su tormento.

Él pensaba en la posibilidad de que Joey estuviera vengándose del ojiverde de alguna manera y para eso, acostarse con una celebridad era más que suficiente. Bien era sabido el tamaño del ego de Touma.

Más algo, tal vez el mismo brillo que él tenía cuando evocaba a Yami y que su amigo demostraba al hablar de Kaiba, fue lo que le indicó que el ojiverde estaba totalmente en el olvido. Lo suyo con Kaiba iba en serio pero tal vez aun no se daba cuenta.

-Él es muy bueno, aunque jamás lo admitiría. Es un cabezota con un corazón del tamaño del mundo.

-No sabría darte la razón, amigo. Yo en realidad no lo conozco.

-Tú créeme. Él es como te digo y punto.

Y Yugi le creyó, porque Joey jamás mentía y porque el brillo se intensificaba cada vez más.

-¿De que te ríes?.

-De nada, solo estaba pensando en lo que me has dicho. Parece novela trágica.

-Ja, ja, di lo que quieras. Bufó con indignación el de ojos melados.-Pero las cosas fueron como te dije. Él me ayudó cuando más lo necesitaba y es gracias a él que estoy aquí y no solo eso, con un protagónico en la puerta.

El orgullo en la voz del muchacho acalló las dudas de su compañero. Toda hipótesis que pudiera hacerse estaba totalmente desvanecida y afirmada.

Al fin, tal vez y después de tanta penalidad Joey había conseguido su regalo de la vida.

-Me alegro por ti Joey, solo ten cuidado, ¿quieres?.

-Lo tendré. Además ese engreído no puede decirme nada que ya no sepa.

Júbilo y sonrisas, ojalá el tricolor pudiera contarle de lo suyo con Yami, pero la timidez y el desconcierto no le permitían sincerarse con su mejor amigo.

Tal vez después, cuando Atemu y él tuvieran más tiempo y el pudiera estar seguro de esa "relación".

Lo confuso de todo era la actitud del egipcio. En ocasiones se comportaba meloso y encantador, otras su parte fría salía a relucir y el resto, el desdén completo hacía él.

Eso si, las noches apasionadas eran únicas pero él, quien por mucho tiempo había vivido reprimido, deseaba salir de su caparazón y enfrentarse al mundo. Deseaba ser sobre todo feliz y sabía que eso solo podía lograrlo con Yami. Él era sin lugar a dudas su elegido.

-¿Sabes, hace mucho que no voy a tu casa. ¿Por qué no me invitas a cenar?.

-¿Qué?.

-Si, invítame.

-Pero pensé que tú...

-Seto no tiene en mi una "ama de casa", que esté saldando mi cuenta es una cosa, que me tenga de esclavo es otra muy diferente y Joseph Wheeler no es ni será jamás esclavo de nadie. Que se prepare la cena si tanto quiere comer.

Yugi palideció, no por negarse a invitar a su mejor amigo, el cual siempre era bien recibido en casa por su abuelo, sino porque ahí se encontraba Yami y él aun no podía decirle que el productor de la obra estaba viviendo en su casa. ¿Qué pensaría su amigo de él?.

-Yo...

-Pero te has puesto pálido. Hombre, que no creo que sea para tanto. Sino quieres invitarme no lo hagas y asunto resuelto.

-No es eso Joey, es que...

-¡Muchachos, que bueno que los encuentro.

La entrada inesperada de Tea ayudó en el sufrimiento de Yugi.

-¿Qué ocurre Tea?. Parece que te viene persiguiendo el circo de pulgas.

-Muy gracioso, Joey. Gruñó la chica tras detenerse frente a ellos.-Lo que sucede es que el profesorado mandó a junta general, como el estreno está ya en puerta, necesitan reafirmar algunas cosas y necesitan a todos los involucrados ahí.

-¿Y tú estás en la obra?. Jamás te he visto. Añadió el rubio con su legendaria "sutileza".

-Joey bobo, claro que estoy en la obra, ¿sino porque tendría que venir a buscarlos?.

-¿Y que papel haces, claro, ¿si no es mucha indiscreción?.

-Soy nada mas y nada menos que la dama de compañía de Doña Mercedes. Pronunció Tea con gran solemnidad.

-Oh, ya veo. Eres la mucama que dice: "Si señora, en seguida".

-No, Dama de compañía y digo: "Si señora, en seguida le llamaré al Don Fernando".

-Es lo mismo, mucama.

Y mientras Tea perseguía a Joey y realizaban su legendaria danza de la frustración y el fastidio, Yugi meditó en la conversación que hasta hacía unos minutos había sostenido con su amigo.

Era una tarde fresca y el sol en descenso pintaba de rojo a personas y paisajes por igual, más su corazón había dado ya un salto y no uno cualquiera.

El de cabellos tricolor y amable carácter había llegado a la conclusión de que debía presentar a la persona más importante para él a sus seres queridos, comenzando por su abuelo quien seguramente se llevaría una gran sorpresa al saber que él...

-Tal vez se decepcione de mi. Que contrariedad.

Extrañaba su casa, extrañaba las altas dunas del sur y el intenso frío de media noche.

Añoraba el sol quemante del oeste y las bellas construcciones del norte.

Egipto con su historia y misteriosa cultura era a fin de cuentas su hogar, aunque últimamente su tierra se viera provista de maleantes y terroristas.

La ciudad de concreto era bella, mucho más por su milenaria tecnología y las mentes brillantes que muchas veces su padre quiso emular.

Más para él, alguien acostumbrado a lo que estirar la mano y encontrar mil dólares era vivir, trabajar intensamente y devanarse el cerebro tratando de conseguir una visión que obviamente no tenía, era sumamente complicado. Mucho más cuando se "trabajaba" a merced de un hombre que buscaba venganza en la primera oportunidad.

Si, ya se había humillado pero tal vez y después de haber pasado por cosas impensables, no había sido tan malo.

Seto Kaiba estaba frente a él y como siempre hablaba por teléfono.

Noa acababa de marcharse a su mansión. El chico si que había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo mirara.

La estilizada figura y sus bellas facciones le hacían recordar que la dinastía Kaiba era verdaderamente digna de colección, aunque claro estaba toda esa fineza provenía de la madre.

Era increíble como la vida daba vueltas. Él, que jamás creyó volver a encontrarse con Seto Kaiba, estaba ahí, aguardando a que le pusiera atención o mejor dicho, que él hablara de todo lo que deseara.

Jamás se imaginó trabajando para él, mucho menos debiéndole el pellejo.

-Pero así es esta maldita vida. Aseguró, reclinándose un poco.

El trabajo en el teatro estaba aumentando y no en vano. Pronto se estrenaría su obra y por consiguiente pronto obtendría su herencia. Lo que significaba que pronto le pagaría a Kaiba y después se iría de Japón para jamás volver.

La sola idea le satisfizo pero no como lo hubiera deseado.

Hacía un mes apenas el regocijo de largarse, hacía sus días mas llevaderos, ahora el solo mirar el calendario era sinónimo de desasosiego.

¿Qué le ocurría?.

-Y todo por él. Gruñó apretando los dientes.

Algo quería escapársele del pecho, algo demasiado grande y por él incomprendido pero al mismo tiempo tan desconcertantemente extraño que le temía, aunque a veces resultaba bellísimo.

Yugi era algo que jamás había vivido en su existencia. Era ese terrón de azúcar que siembre había querido evitar en el café.

Era algo mucho más fuerte que su razón y le daba miedo.

Por más que trataba de evitar al muchacho, siempre terminaba enfrascado en sus brazos, besándose o amándose como ni en toda su vida lo había hecho.

Era misterioso y también de locos.

-Sino te conociera juraría que algo mucho más grande que el dinero te preocupa.

-No es nada, ya sabes que me molesta estar aquí si tú vas a pedirme algo.

Kaiba rió, llevaba cinco minutos mirando a Atemu y lo que había dicho era verdad. Nadie, aparte del egipcio mismo lo conocía tan bien. Por algo eran rivales.

-¿Y quién te dijo que iba yo a pedirte algo?.

-Porque eres tú y tú siempre pides algo.

-Vaya, creo que si me conoces.

-Cállate y al grano.

-Qué humor. Deberías relajarte un poco, después de todo ya casi termina tú tortura, ¿no?.

-Si, ya casi. Susurró el extranjero, tomando el vaso de winkey que el castaño le cedía.

-No te veo muy convencido, Atemu. Algo ha cambiado.

-No vine aquí a que me psicoanalizaras, Kaiba.

-Lo sé, pero algo te ha pasado. Ya no tienes ese deseo malicioso y avaro en la mirada. ¿A caso la comida Japonesa te cambió?. ¿O será otra cosa?.

Decir que no disfrutaba de ironizar contra Yami, sería decir que el polo sur era de helado.

Seto amaba esos momentos, más porque sabía que todo lo que decía era cierto.

Atemú no demostró su enfado. Odiaba cuando el ojiazul se comportaba de ese modo, más él también podía jugar a lo mismo.

-En ese caso tú también has cambiado. El sadismo y la sed de sangre ya no está tan a la vista. ¿A caso fue un por favor lo que escuché que le decías a tu secretaría?. Tú jamás pides algo así, Kaiba.

El aludido gruñó, después de todo si lo había escuchado hablarle a su secretaria tras su llamada. El egipcio si estaba en todo.

-Asuntos únicos, ¿no?.

-Así es, únicos y de uno solamente.

Ambos se miraron y decidieron callar por unos momentos. Después de todo se parecían bastante.

-Mi padre llamó ayer, dice que vendrá al estreno. Su ironía no me gustó en nada.

-Es de esperarse. Él tiene la esperanza de que todo sea un fiasco.

-Pero no lo será. He invertido mucho en esto, además todo el elenco es bueno. Se trabaja en equipo.

-Vaya, cambios drásticos Atemu, que maravilla.

Yami sabía a lo que se refería Kaiba. Él, quien jamás había tenido la fe en un trabajo en equipo estaba afirmando lo contrario.

¿Por qué había cambiado tanto?.

-No diré nada por esta vez, solo quiero asegurarme de que mi dinero está siendo bien empleado.

-No responderé a eso, ya me cansé.

-De acuerdo, entonces hablemos de otras cosas. ¿Qué tal tu vida en esa pequeña casa suburbana?. Espero al menos que te lleven el desayuno a la cama.

-Tus mofas me tienen sin cuidado. Yo sé que desearías que estuviera muy mal, pero déjame contradecirte. Estoy de maravilla.

-¿Oh si?. Quien lo dijera. El caprichoso Atemu a quien no le gustan las arrugas en la cama. Quien lo diría, ¿no?.

La conversación estaba girando y Yami no estaba seguro de soportarla, no al menos que él mismo se decidiera a actuar en el terreno que le estaba molestando.

-¿Irás al estreno?.

-Eso depende.

-¿De?

-De muchas cosas.

Fue entonces cuando el egipcio sospechó algo.

-Ese chico Joey, ¿por qué lo querías dentro de la obra?.

Kaiba tardó en responder. Se tomó su tiempo a pesar de que la cuestión hizo saltar su corazón.

-Digamos que fue mi labor altruista de este año.

-¿Solamente eso?.

-¿Por qué más sería?.

Atemu sonrió entonces un poco. ¿Había mirado mal o Kaiba había desviado un segundo la vista?. Eso se estaba poniendo interesante.

-Tiene talento. Es un buen actor que podría ser el próximo descubrimiento de un productor famoso. Tal vez pueda brillar en Broadway o Hollywood, no se sabe. Tal vez hasta pueda salir en portadas famosas y en chismes que lo involucren con quien menos se imagina la gente.

-¿A qué te refieres?.

-Yo solo digo que para ser tu labor altruista del año, pediste mucho de lo que jamás habías siquiera imaginado.

Seto sabía que el egipcio era listo, pero nunca más que él.

-Y yo digo que para tener una boca tan grande, hablas de más. ¿O ya se te olvidó a caso en que condición te encuentras?.

Bingo, sonrió Yami cuando Seto frunció el entrecejo. Había encontrado algo gordo en todo aquel asunto.

-Tal vez tienes razón. Joey es un chico atractivo que bien podría acostarse con el productor para que pueda llegar al escenario. Nada despreciativo el chico, si sabes de lo que hablo.

El ojiazul jamás había sentido la llameante sensación que percibió en su interior. Nunca y para ser alguien acostumbrado a guardar las emociones, esa si que no la ocultó.

-No te dije que te acostaras con él para el protagónico.

-¿Y quien dijo que lo haría porque me lo dices tú?. El chico tiene potencial y yo soy alguien que aprecia el esfuerzo. Yo le pregunté si estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por un puesto y el dijo que si. En el todo entonces se incluye el acostón.

Atemu no supo que le golpeó pero antes de siquiera pensarlo se encontraba siendo presa de dos fuertes manos que hacían opresión en su cuello.

Seto tenía esa mirada depredadora que muchas veces le había visto en el terreno laboral, cuando deseaba deshacerse de alguien.

-Kaiba ...me...ahor...cas...suel...tame...

-Escúchame bien, te limitaras a tu trabajo y a lo que yo te diga. Nada más, ¿entendido?. Sabes como puedo ser cuando deseo eliminar a alguien, no me quieres de enemigo, Atemu.

-No...se...de lo...que ha...blas. Era...solo...una...broma.

-El trabajo es mi dinero, así que no lo desperdicies en estupideces.

Antes de llegar a sentir el estómago en la garganta el ojiazul le soltó y tras toser recuperó el aliento robado.

Kaiba era brusco cuando quería pero al fin de cuentas y aunque el millonario deseara ocultarlo, había descubierto algo bastante importante.

-Ahora márchate. Ordeno el castaño respirando agitadamente.-Te llamaré cuando necesite algo.

-Ojalá no sea un saco de boxeo. No creo que soporte ni medio minuto contigo.

La broma quedó en eco cuando las dagas cerúleas del genio miraron al egipcio quien tras tomar su saco se despidió de su "jefe" con sonrisa burlona.

-Al menos ya sé algo que podría ayudarme. Lastima que no lo descubrí antes. Quién lo hubiera dicho de ti, Kaiba.

Yami bajó al estacionamiento con un sabor a victoria en la boca. Tal vez no por las consecuencias casi homicidas de hacía un momento, sino por aquello que él había descubierto en otro pero que se negaba a ver en sí mismo.

Pero más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo y eso lo comprobaría él mismo muy pronto.

Cuando Seto escuchó a el egipcio salir, estrelló su copa contra la puerta.

Odiaba las mofas, odiaba ser inferior pero algo esa tarde lo había encendido como ninguna ofensa en su vida. Algo con la fuerza suficiente de impulsarlo y acallar las burlas de Atemu.

Si, se había dado cuenta de que algo le sucedía y sin embargo eso no era lo que nublaba su vista en eso momentos.

La sola mención de una cama, Joey y Atemu en la misma oración no le gustó mucho, menos cuando la boca del egipcio era tan grande.

-¿Así que lo que sea, Wheeler?. Eso veremos.

Tomando maletín y chaqueta, Kaiba salió de su despacho por su ascensor privado y fue solo cuestión de minutos para llegar a su auto, subir y dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia el centro de la ciudad.

Otra noche lejos de la mansión y de Noa, quien a pesar de haberlo visto continuaba solicitando su presencia en casa.

Pero en esos momentos nada valía la pena, nada al menos que no se apellidara Wheeler y diera muchas explicaciones convincentes.

Joey se despidió de sus amigos cuando el reloj marcaba las ocho treinta y siete de la noche.

La reunión en la universidad se había prolongado y su estómago rugía de hambre.

Más de nueva cuenta recordó, cuando un letrero luminoso de comida rápida llamó su atención, que no tenía dinero.

Subsistía gracias a la misericordia de sus amigos y a Seto, quien le permitía comer y hasta dormir en ocasiones en su cama.

Pero no podía continuar así, esa mañana la casera le había dado un ultimátum que había vencido a las tres de la tarde de ese día. Para ese momento seguramente no tendría casa. La renta no se pagaba sola y la casera estaba en su derecho de desalojarlo cuando quisiera.

Suspiró cansado pero el ruido de su estómago moverse fue mucho más llamativo que pasarse la noche pensando en su fatídica existencia.

-Tengo hambre. Por eso le dije a Yugi que me invitara a cenar. Pero seguramente se le olvidó...diablos.

Se tocó la barriga e hizo una mueca de molestia. No había comido nada desde la noche anterior y en verdad ya no podía soportar más.

-Me voy a morir. Se quejó con dramatismo, ese mismo que le había impedido comer en todo el día.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?...mmm, piensa Joey, piensa, piensa, piensa...mmm...mmm...oh, ya se, iré a cenar con Seto. No creo que se moleste, así de paso veo como está y si tiene deseos de...sip, eso haré.

Con el ánimo renovado y la energía en punta caminó hacia el edificio que perfectamente bien conocía y del cual ya era asiduo visitante.

Entrar fue relativamente fácil, el portero lo conocía y toparse y saludar a los vecinos fue otra cosa natural que desde su primer día en el edificio realizaba.

Su amable carácter y confiable ser le habían ganado varias sonrisas amistosas, cosa que había sorprendido al portero pues este le hubo confesado lo hoscos que eran esos ricos pretenciosos.

Pero Joey tenía experiencia en tratar con personas de ese estilo, así pues le demostró a todos que con un gracias y un buenos días, los milagros se obraban.

No tocó a la puerta, aunque no tenía llave del departamento la puerta siempre estaba abierta para él, así pues con confianza giró el pomo y entró.

La oscuridad lo recibió entonces, haciéndole ver que Seto aun no había llegado. Nada fuera de lo común pues después de todo así era Kaiba.

Con confianza y pensando en una cena sorpresa se dirigió a la cocina, pero algo lo detuvo del brazo, regalándole un escalofrío del tamaño de la muerte.

-Hasta que llegas.

-¿Seto?.

-¿En dónde estabas?.

-Dios, me asustaste. ¿Qué haces ahí sentado y con las luces apagadas?. Voy a encenderlas para...

Pero un tosco jalón lo detuvo en seco y le obligó a sentarse, o mejor dicho, a caer rudamente sobre el sofá.

-Seto, ¿pero que diablos...?

-Dime que no es cierto, dime que no lo es.

-¿Qué no es que?.

-Dime que no te acostaste con Atemu, maldita sea, DIME QUE NO LO HICISTE.

El ojiazul exigía una respuesta con estrujo y palabras fuertes, más él aun no sabía de lo que se trataba todo eso. Así pues tratando de entrar en razón con su amante, habló.

-Seto, escúchame, no se de que rayos hablas pero si puedo decirte que no me he acostado con nadie con ese nombre.

-¿Entonces vas a decirme que llegaste a suplente de protagonista solamente por tu buen porte histriónico?.

-¿Qué?. ¿Pero qué estas diciendo?.

-¿Te acostaste con el director?. Dime, CONTESTA. Volvió a estrujar el ojiazul, completamente fuera de si.

-Seto no...

-No juegues conmigo, Wheeler.

-Yo no juego con nadie. Ni siquiera se lo que está sucediendo.

Las centellantes orbes azules temblaron un momento, solo un momento para después volver a transformarse.

-Dime que no es cierto. Susurró en su oído cambiando repentinamente de volumen.- Dime que no te has acostado con nadie desde que nos conocimos.

-Seto, sabes perfectamente que yo antes...

-...Desde que te ayudé...desde que nos besamos por primera vez. Dímelo.

Ya no era una orden, era mas una suplica. Pero claro, Seto Kaiba no suplicaba. Más el tono de aquellas palabras era diferente al amenazador de un principio. Desesperante, ansioso, único y Joey no pudo negarse a responder. Aunque no entendiera nada de lo que pasaba.

-No, Seto. Desde que nos besamos por primera vez no me he acostado con nadie más que contigo.

Kaiba le creyó, porque los melados ojos del rubio no sabían mentir, así pues tan extrañamente como Joey le besaba, así lo hizo él en reciprocidad, sabiendo que había hecho todo un espectáculo.

-¿Seto?. ¿Qué fue todo eso?.

-Nada. Medio sonrió el castaño tras morder el labio inferior de su amante.

-Solo...¿Joey?.

-¿Dime?.

-Si es verdad lo que me dices, vive aquí.

-¿Qué?.

-Que vivas aquí.

Eso si tomó por sorpresa a Joey.

-¿Qué viva a aquí?. ¿Con quién?. Quiso saber pues conocía que aquel departamento era un lugar provisional del millonario.

-Conmigo. Susurró decidido. Tan decidido como nunca lo había estado en su vida.

Los ojos del mas joven se abrieron enormemente. Tan impresionadamente estaba como jamás en su vida.

¿Qué era lo que Seto acababa de decirle?.

-¿Qué?.

-Por todos los cielos Wheeler, ¿a caso no sabes decir otra cosa?.

No, no era un sueño. Ese que estaba frente a él era el mismo Seto Kaiba que conocía. El mismo frío, engreído, genio, millonario, de buen corazón oculto y excelente amante que conocía.

No estaba soñando.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo, Joey. Si tú me estás diciendo...

-Eres tan poco romántico, ¿lo sabías?. Además, no tienes porque poner en duda mi palabra. Sabes que vale mucho.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja, más no pudo dejar de sentirse nervioso.

-¿Entonces?.

-Pues dado el caso de que me lo has pedido tan...lindamente, solo puedo decirte que...Si.

El genio no supo que experimentó en ese momento. Si gozo, si escalofríos, si un sueño o simple alegría ante aquella respuesta.

Joey había aceptado vivir con él en aquel departamento. Había aceptado una propuesta inesperada que ni siquiera él había pensado meticulosamente como tantas otras. Pero aquella no era cualquier petición, era algo producto de eso que estaba sintiendo realmente en el corazón.

-¿Si hablabas en serio, verdad?.

-Mas en serio no puedo hablar en mi vida, Wheeler.

Joey sonrió. No había sido la escena romántica que siempre había soñado en una situación como esa, pero había sido especial pues provenía del único ser humano que hasta ese momento lo había dotado de miles de experiencias nuevas y maravillosas.

Él deseaba vivir ahí y también su corazón quien mas cerca estaba de aceptar lo inevitable.

Esa noche esta demás describir que hicieron el amor hasta el cansancio, no solo por el estreno de una nueva etapa, sino por el comienzo de algo que no tardaría mucho en salir a la luz.

Salomón miraba a su nieto e inquilino, ambos permanecían callados y cenando como una "familia" normal. Pero el anciano sabía que algo había ahí pues cuando dos jóvenes callan mientras comen, es que algo muy grande empaña sus corazones.

-Al parecer no fue un día bueno, ¿verdad?

-Lo fue abuelo. Asintió Yugi.

-Pareces consternado.

-Solo es cansancio, nada más.

-Ya veo.

-Abuelo, ¿hoy no saldrás?.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?.

Las mejillas del chico se tiñeron de carmín, tal vez su excesiva ansiedad había hablado demasiado aprisa.

-No, solo que pensé que como se acerca la exposición del museo pues tú y tus colegas...

-Si, la exposición está cerca. Dijo, mirando de reojo a su inquilino.-Mas eso no quiere decir que deba desaparecer de casa cada día. ¿O si?.

-No, claro que no. Denegó el muchacho aun nervioso.-Solo era una pregunta.

El menor se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a asear el área. Su abuelo había estado especialmente susceptible ese día y algo le decía que el anciano comenzaba a sospechar demasiado.

Yami por su parte solo observaba y escuchaba, lo que había vivido con Seto Kaiba hacía unas horas había sido suficiente como para aplacar su entusiasmo y propias dudas por el momento, aunque por alguna extraña razón su corazón se negaba a dejar de cabalgar cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban con los de Yugi.

Aquello estaba saliéndose rápidamente de control y no sabía en realidad hasta donde llegaría.

Al menos ese día, estaría a salvo.

-He terminado, con su permiso me retiro. Buenas noches.

Salomón no respondió pero si siguió al extranjero hasta que desapareció de la cocina.

-Es un poco raro ese muchacho, ¿no te parece?.

-A mi me parece interesante. Sabe mucho, aunque no quiere admitirlo.

-¿A que te refieres?.

-Es que cuando llegó a la Universidad los profesores quisieron sofocarlo y él me eligió asistente por eso mismo, sin embargo él solo se ha ido ganando el respeto y ha aportado ideas extraordinarias para el elenco, escenografía y todo lo demás. Yami es en verdad muy inteligente, solo que no se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Pronunció, meditando un poco las cosas al final.

Salomón solo enarcó la ceja mas permitió que su nieto continuara con el aseo de la cocina. Sus temores estaban avanzando de manera extraordinariamente rápido, tenía que apresurarse a desenmascarar a ese muchacho que definitivamente no soportaba junto a su nieto.

-Me retiro. Hasta mañana abuelito.

-Descansa.

Sin esperar nada más Yugi subió aprisa la escalinata y se dirigió al desván. Necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas con el egipcio y debía ser en ese momento o tal vez después las cosas se esfumarían.

-¿Yami?. ¿Puedo pasar?.

-Si.

El chico se aventuró dentro de la habitación y se encontró a Atemu en medio de su ritual de cambio de ropa.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?. Estoy cansado y me gustaría al menos descansar esta noche.

-¿Ah?. Oh, si, si. Yugi se avergonzó un poco, tal vez Yami pensaba que su apetito sexual era insaciable.-En realidad he venido porque...necesito preguntarte algo.

-Dime. Te escucho. Aseguró el egipcio sin dejar su estoica pose. Esa noche estaba dispuesto a todo por alejar un poco a Yugi de él, o al menos eran sus planes.

-Yami yo...Yo...

-Dilo, sin pena.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo sin embargo no había llegado hasta ahí solamente porque si. Era momento de poner el mazo sobre la mesa y no darse por vencido, así que tomando aire y mirándole directamente a los ojos es como habló lo que su corazón ya no podía callar.

-Sabes que eres el primero en mi vida para todo, ¿verdad?.

Oh, las cosas comenzaban mal para el egipcio.

-¿A que quieres llegar con eso?.

-A que jamás me atrevería a decirle esto a nadie sino lo sintiera y contigo he hecho cosas que jamás me había atrevido siquiera a considerar, pues yo...Yami, tú eres...tú significas mucho para mi y la verdad es que...Yami, ¿qué es lo que tenemos los dos?.

-¿Cómo?.

-¿Qué es lo que tú y yo somos o tenemos?. Necesito saberlo Yami, necesito saberlo porque en verdad siento que esto no es más que una mala broma.

-Te dije que no deseaba lastimarte, Yugi. Siempre he hablado con la verdad. Se defendió el de ojos azules cuando se sintió encerrado.

-Si y por eso te pido me digas que es lo que somos. Si esto que tenemos es una relación o...simple placer. Susurró, bajando el rostro.

Lo había dicho, ya estaba y era solo cuestión de esperar la respuesta.

Decir realmente que Yugi estaba preparado para todo era mentir, más para la respuesta de Atemu jamás habría estado preparado. Jamás.

-La verdad Yugi es que...no lo sé.

-¿No lo sabes?. Preguntó incrédulo.

-No. Asintió el egipcio.-No se lo que somos ni lo que tenemos. Te confieso que me gusta hacerlo contigo, me agrada bastante pero pedirme que explique lo que tenemos o "somos", no creo que sepa.

Yugi bajó el rostro y apretó los puños con fuerza. Las palabras del egipcio habían golpeado fuertemente su corazón.

Jamás se habría esperado eso de Yami, nunca, pues al parecer su corazón se había equivocado después de todo y el chico que en apariencias se parecía a él, en realidad no era su elegido.

Yami cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Había sido lo mejor que había podido decir en días. Era mejor así, no darle alas a lo que no podía ser, mas él esa noche también se llevó la última sorpresa.

-Entonces. Susurró el mas bajito con dolor.-Se acabó todo. Eso incluye el ser tu asistente y...y...todo lo que tenga que ver con nosotros.

-Yugi no creo que el dejar de ser mi asistente sea...

-Si no somos nada no tiene caso que continuemos haciéndonos tontos. Al menos, creo, que eso si sabrás descifrarlo, ¿verdad?.

Duras palabras pero eran la verdad. Ojos mas bonitos y luminosos no podían mentir y eso lo supo Atemu desde el momento en que los violáceos ojos de Yugi se cruzaron con los suyos.

El menor salió de la habitación en silencio pero con lágrimas que solo se derramaron al llegar a su habitación.

¿Cómo era posible que Yami fuera tan insensible?. Eso jamás lo habría imaginado o tal vez era él quien iluso y escaso de atención, se había conformado con un sueño.

-La vida es injusta. Se dijo, tratando de acallar los sollozos que no desaparecieron hasta muy avanzada la noche.

Atemu por su lado tardó un tiempo en salir del pequeño shock en el que Yugi le había dejado.

¿Qué había sido todo eso?. No lo sabía pero ciertamente le había llegado muy al fondo y pinchado el corazón.

Ver a Yugi sufrir había sido lo más triste que había visto en su vida y aunque su supuesta indiferencia se había transformado en inquietud por el muchacho, todas sus palabras le habían llegado verdaderamente al corazón.

Era hora de actuar o inesperadamente iba a quedarse completamente solo.

¿Qué hacer entonces?.

Continuará...

_Muy bien, se acercan los problemas a pasos agigantados._

_Como lo dije en un principio estoy omitiendo muchas cosas pero dejando las interesantes, por eso tanto salto de tiempo jeje, pero al menos espero les guste _

_Gracias, muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios, me hace sentir que vale la pena continuar _

_Y este chap y el que sigue se los dedico al "Amor", porque a veces es tan "sutil" y voluble que muy pocas veces logramos comprender su complejidad._

_Un saludo y gracias por su infinita paciencia para las actualizaciones, su amiga:_

**KLF**


	25. Chapter 25

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Primer acto**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Wheeler pronto cumpliría los diecisiete y para eso su madre organizaba una gran celebración donde amigos de la "familia" se presentarían.

Ella era sociable, por algo tenía su apellido, más las madres protectoras que todo lo evitan y más cuando sus vástagos se encuentran enfermos, no le permitía amistar con muchas personas.

La muchacha, de linda presencia y bonito rostro risueño, tenía aun infinidad de cosas por descubrir: como sus sueños, sus anhelos, el hecho de algún día salir adelante de la misteriosa enfermedad que poco a poco estaba acabando con su vida.

No tenía muchas cosas buenas en la memoria, solo hospitales y olores de medicina que a veces revolvían su estómago con fuerza.

Lo único aceptable para un ave enjaulada como ella, era Joseph, su hermano mayor.

Con él si tenía recuerdos hermosos y dignos de evocar cada vez que la realidad la señalaba con sus duras pruebas de vida.

Joey, el sol de su vida y de sonrisa encantadora siempre estaba para ella. La distancia no importaba pues a pesar de que sus padres se habían separado y ella había sido arrebatada de los brazos buenos de su hermano, el joven siempre encontraba la manera de derribar las barreras de su madre y estar siempre con ella.

El dinero que el rubio le enviaba era por ella trasladado a un centro de investigación que se sostenía a base de generosas donaciones para continuar con su labor.

Cierto, Joey no podía enviar demasiado pero Serenity podía afirmar que gracias a su hermano, ella en ese momento continuaba con vida.

Vivía a unas cuantas horas de la ciudad, tranquila, por eso no tenía quejas, pero con una familia insoportablemente intolerante.

Su madre se había trasformado en otra persona, muy diferente y ambiciosa de lo que ella podía recordar del pasado.

Se había vuelto a casar con un rico empresario y este, obvio estaba, era su padrastro quien la colmaba de obsequios y mimos que agradecía de buena fe pero que no eran suficientes para comprarle el afecto.

El hombre no era mala persona, pero jamás podría llegar a encariñarse por completo de él.

A pesar de tener su enfermedad vivía estable y hasta feliz, más ese apoyo que un hermano de sangre da, jamás nada lo puede cambiar.

Joey era para Serenity un especie de héroe jamás reconocido. Su salvación y primera opción para todo. Jamás habría pensado en él de otra forma o eso era lo que creía. La vida da muchas vueltas y es en momentos menos sospechados, dónde la existencia cambia radicalmente todo.

Su madre había insistido en que debían ir a la ciudad a comprar cosas inútiles pero que seguramente le servirían para alguna especial ocasión.

Serenity había accedido, con la única ilusión que tenía en la gran ciudad: ir a ver a su hermano.

Hacía días no le llamaba, tal vez tenía dificultades pero conociendo a Joey Wheeler el chico sol jamás lo diría.

Así pues había planeado, con la ingeniosa sutileza que su hermano le había enseñado, separarse de su madre en los grandes almacenes del centro y caminar hacia la universidad para buscar a su preocupación.

Si, sería una linda sorpresa que duraría hasta que su móvil sonara y la voz histérica de su madre se escuchara.

Sonrió al mirar su reflejo en el vidrio del auto y esperó que todo saliera muy bien.

Últimamente estaba sintiendo su salud muy favorable con los nuevos medicamentos y aprovechar su salud para caminar un poco, sería lo mejor.

-Pronto nos veremos, hermano.

-¿Me escuchaste Serenity?.

-¿Ham?. Lo siento mamá, estaba distraída.

-Te decía que debes elegir un lindo vestido. Nos han invitado a un club muy distinguido y es preciso que luzcas admirable.

-¿Para qué, mamá?. Sabes que me cansan esos clubes de ricos pomposos. Yo preferiría ir al parque o pintar.

Si la madre de la chica no ocasionó un accidente fue solo porque llevaban chofer, de otra manera la chica habría tenido un gran sobresalto.

-¿De nuevo con esas ideas tontas?.

-No son tontas, mamá. Debatió la muchacha sin mirar a su madre. Jamás tendría la fuerza de enfrentarla que Joey si poseía.-A mi me gusta.

-Pero el médico dijo que eres alérgica a ciertas pinturas.

-Pero hay otras que...

-No quiero escuchar eso de nuevo, Serenity. No vas a pintar, ni a dibujar ni nada que empiece con la letra "A".

-¿Arte?. Sonrió la muchacha con cierta burla.

-Exacto. Puntualizó la mujer con mucha autoridad.-No voy a permitir que el demente de tú hermano te siga metiendo cosas idiotas en la cabeza. Él es un salvaje y tú una dama. Que no se te olvide.

Habría podido defender a su hermano pero jamás lo hacía.

Ella no podía contra la fúrica determinación de su madre y lo que la mujer pelirroja decía, eso se hacía.

A veces envidiaba la fortaleza de su hermano para enfrentar a la mujer, pero ciertamente siempre había muchas diferencias.

Llegaron al centro comercial bastante acaloradas, el sol de las tardes y el fresco de la noche no se comparaban con el que la ciudad podía ofrecer, por eso Serenity hizo su entrada en la tienda con una chaqueta bastante calurosa para esa hora del día y una bufanda. Se sentía ridícula.

-Bien, comencemos entonces con el recorrido.

-Mamá. Intervino la muchacha al dejar sus pertenencias en la entrada.-Yo preferiría mirar por mi parte. Sino te molesta.

La mujer siempre lo hacía todo con su hija y aquella frase le causó extrañeza.

-Es que...bueno, creo que es mejor así. Tú tienes cosas que ver y yo preferiría buscar un vestido de mi gusto.

-Pero siempre son tus gustos. Afirmó la madre aunque sabía no era verdad.

-Si. Tartamudeó la chica comenzando a sentirse nerviosa-Pero esta vez quiero...espacio.

Una sonrisa risueña y los deseos de seguir los ideales de su madre bastaron para que la mujer accediera a medias y se dirigiera a la zapatería más cercana.

-No puedo creerlo. Murmuró la muchacha cuando se vio librada de su madre.

-Te quiero aquí en media hora, Serenity. Ordenó la madre cuando caminaba ya.

-¿Qué te parecen dos?.

La mujer volteó para examinar la aparentemente apacible faz de su hija y con renuencias accedió a sus deseos.

-Exactamente dos horas, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos, ¿entendido?.

-Si. Asintió la muchacha, viendo desaparecer a su madre permanentemente.

Antes de que otra cosa sucediera, la pelirroja se apresuró a la salida más cercana y recordando un poco los espacios, es como se encaminó hacia la universidad de su hermano.

Caminó despacio y admirándolo todo. Hacía mucho en realidad que no caminaba o estaba sola y eso le sintió bien. Después de estar siempre bajo la supervisión de su madre, un aire solitario le caía bien a cualquiera.

No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo le tomo llegar al campus, solo supo que llegó exhausta y con las piernas tambaleantes. El ejercicio era bueno pero para alguien con su salud no era muy recomendable.

-Vaya, si está lejos. Sonrió, mirando que le quedaba poco más de una hora para q su madre llamara casi a la armada nacional.

Respiró varias veces antes de ponerse en marcha. Ella no asistía a una escuela, su educación era particular y tener frente a frente construcciones tan impresionantes pero sobre todo infinidad de personas jóvenes, le hizo meditar en muchas cosas, la principal en que necesitaba y quería algo como eso.

-Joey tiene suerte.

Y así era, lo único que quedaba era encontrarlo. Pero el dilema era, ¿cómo?.

-...Joey...Joey…Wheeler...necesitamos...

-Solo uno más, ¿si?.

-No, ya no hay tiempo y llegaremos...

La perotada quedó en eso y Seto Kaiba tuvo que desistir de sus intentos de controlar al enérgico Joey quien estaba besándole en su propio auto, en el estacionamiento de la universidad como un caníbal.

Para alguien como él, con esas nuevas experiencias era difícil llegar a comprender todo eso, pero cuando Joey se adentraba demasiado en su boca entonces toda explicación perdía sentido.

Estaba sintiendo, estaba sintiendo como nunca y todo era simplemente excelente.

-Joey. Pronunció para tratar de llamar la atención del entusiasmado rubio quien desde la noche pasada compartía su departamento de manera indefinida.

-¿Mmm?.

-Mi teléfono está...

-Déjalo que suene. Estas ocupado. Murmuró el muchacho sobre el castaño que lo estaba haciendo todo por safarse de la efusividad sobre él.

-No lo haré, Joseph. Puede ser algo importante de la oficina.

Sin saber el cómo Seto se desprendió de Joey y atendió su llamada.

-Kaiba.

-Pensé que no responderías.

-Es bueno saber que te preocupas por mi, Max. Anunció, regalándole una mirada dura al muchacho que desde el asiento contiguo le miraba extrañamente.

-No es bueno para KC que te mantengas tanto tiempo lejos.

-Mi hermano está ahí. Afirmó, arto de aquello.

Ni Max ni la odiosa junta de dinosaurios admitían su decisión de ir a la Universidad y a pesar de que Noa se estaba encargando perfectamente de todo, la presión continuaba.

-No es lo mismo. Esta mañana me llegó un memorando donde la junta está citando a una reunión que...

-Max, no voy a discutirlo de nuevo contigo. No saldré de la universidad hasta que lo quiera y punto. Es mi decisión.

Joey escuchaba con atención la discusión de su compañero.

Al parecer tenía problemas de alguna clase pues su seño estaba fruncido y el cerúleo de sus ojos brillaba con molestia.

-Sino tienes nada mas importante que decirme, Max, colgaré. Tengo clase.

-Pero Seto...

Max no era mal tipo pero si llegaba a cansar al genio, así pues colgó sin decir más o mostrar preocupación por ello.

-¿Problemas?. Indagó el rubio tras acomodarse la ropa. Su idea de besar al castaño se había salido de control.

-Nada que no esté solucionado ya. Advirtió el ojiazul, pendiente de los movimientos del rubio.

Pero Joey salió del auto después de asentir. Él no presionaría a Kaiba para que le hablara de su vida o problemas. Después de todo solo compartían un departamento y una cama, nada más allá y si el muchacho quería confiarle algo, ya lo haría por su iniciativa.

-Gracias, por traerme. Dijo Joey cuando la alarma del auto se accionó.

-Venía para acá de todas maneras.

Tan distante como siempre, pero a Joey eso ya no le afectaba. Se había acostumbrado ya a Seto Kaiba.

-Bueno, entonces...te veré...¿más tarde?.

La inseguridad en el tono del rubio solo hizo sonreír a Kaiba quien sin mirar a su alrededor atrajo a Joey por la cintura para después besarlo con la misma intensidad que el rubio había utilizado minutos antes en el auto.

-Por supuesto que nos veremos mas tarde.

¿Seto había guiñado?. O era eso o Joey estaba alucinando ya.

No importaba en dado caso, lo único importante era esa complicidad que se estaba creando entre los dos y que comenzaba a fascinarles realmente.

-De acuerdo.

Una brillante sonrisa que iluminó el día del empresario y un sonoro tum, que su corazón no pasó desapercibido tan fácilmente.

Ambos se separaron para tomar sus respectivos caminos, más la sonrisa amplia en el rostro del rubio y la discreta en el castaño, fue toda la evidencia que se necesitaba para demostrar que esa unión aparentemente "provisional", sería eterna.

Se sentía extraño. Irónica palabra para alguien acostumbrado a no sentir, pero el último mes había sido de locos y aun a pesar de que continuaba diciéndose a si mismo que debía mandar a Joey muy lejos de él, no podía.

Lo había invitado a vivir con él en su departamento. Él había hablado a causa de algo que ni siquiera conocía o sabía nombrar.

Todo lo que le estaba sucediendo era de locos y sin embargo por primera vez en su vida no quería cambiarlo. Se sentía bien despertar abrazado a alguien, mirar la luz sobre la faz blanca de Joey y admirar sus castañas orbes abrirse lentamente mientras se estiraba cual cachorrito sobre las mantas arrugadas provenientes de una noche de pasión o besos.

Si, estaba comenzando a actuar como idiota pero estaba convencido de que esa idiotez no era igual a la que miraba por doquier.

-Esto es diferente. Agregó, volviendo a recordar la discusión con Max y su deseo de aplastar a los infelices que estaba molestando su camino.

Fue entonces que la vida volvió a cambiarle y a poner frente a él lo que más tarde no podría negarse a aceptar.

Un empujón, un desconcierto y la sensación de algo cayendo fue lo que miró antes de asegurarse de las cosas.

-Lo siento, no miré por dónde caminaba. Una voz dulce hablando cuando él por inercia tal vez, le tendió la mano a la chica que había caído.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Habló como de costumbre. ¿Por qué disculparse con alguien que había tenido la culpa?.  
-S-si, tienes razón. Tartamudeó la muchacha, evidentemente esperando una mejor muestra de cortesía.

Sin embargo la sonrisa de la chica no se alejó y cuando el millonario pretendía retirarse, ella lo detuvo.

-Disculpa que vuelva a importunarte pero...¿podrías indicarme en donde se encuentra el teatro de la Universidad?.

Seto efectuó un mohín. Él no era guía turístico.

-No sé.  
-Es que...estoy buscando a mi hermano. Volvió a indicar la chica con suave voz sin huir de aquel tono que a mas de uno Seto había ahuyentado.  
-¿Y tengo yo que saber en dónde se encuentra tú hermano?.  
-No, pero se que conoces el teatro.

Kaiba lo admitía, esa niña evidentemente No Universitaria estaba colmando su paciencia, por eso con descuido señaló un camino que llevaba hacia el teatro.

No tenía tiempo de escuchar más bobadas.

-Eres muy amable. Espero pueda verte otra vez. Se despidió ella con una inclinación y la misma actitud simpática del principio. 

Seto la miró alejarse y sonrió a su incredulidad. Obviamente no le conocía y sus palabras jamás se harían realidad. Reanudó su propio camino olvidando el suceso, más como él mismo lo dijera años más tarde: Si hubiera sabido lo que tiempo después descubrió, habría dado todo lo que tenía por jamás haberle tendido una mano cuando jamás lo había hecho.

Serenity suspiró hondo y antes de perderse tras unos edificios giró la cabeza.

Justo buscaba ayuda y el cielo se la mandaba. Jamás, jamás en su vida había conocido a un hombre tan apuesto.

No caballeroso, seguramente el chico tenía prisa pero era evidente que su aire casi frío y sus ojos azules la habían cautivado.

-¿Quién será?. Se preguntó por mucho tiempo, procurando no olvidar las facciones ni la voz gruesa de aquel muchacho tan peculiar que verdaderamente la había impactado.

Cuando Joey arribó al teatro se encontró de vuelta en el mundo real.

Seto tenía el poder de enviarlo a volar y no precisamente entre nubes, sino entre miles de sensaciones que en verdad le fascinaban.

Sentir los labios o el cuerpo del ojiazul a su lado era una experiencia totalmente nueva y agradable.

Cierto, no se conocían lo suficiente pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que conocía muy bien a Seto. Por algo estaban juntos.

-Hasta que llega, señor Wheeler.

La chillona voz de la directora lo exaltó. Ese día la mujer vestía de amarillo canario y ciertamente resaltaba demasiado entre el verde de la escenografía.

Bajo la escrutadora mirada de los presentes, Joey se acercó a donde la mujer. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que empezar con el pie izquierdo?.

-¿Sucede algo, profesora?.

La mujer movió el pie derecho varias veces antes de colocar las manos sobre su cadera y señalar a uno de los jóvenes a su lado.

-Explíquele todo, señor Mouto.

Y no dijo más. Su rabia seguramente no se lo había permitido.

Yugi entonces le hizo señas a su amigo de retirarse mientras lo demás regresaba a la normalidad.

-¿Pero ahora que pasó?.

-No preguntes Joey, todo está de cabeza.

Mala señal, el pequeño de cabellos tricolor también estaba de mal humor.

-Pero...

Yugi señaló un espacio vacío entre bambalinas y allí se dirigieron.

-Yami no ha llegado, los profesores están dando indicaciones sin supervisión, la directora se puso histérica, discutió con Jill por hacer reír a unos cuantos sobre las tablas y ahora él ha renunciado a la obra.

-¡¿QUÉ HA QUÉ!. Gritó el muchacho sin creerlo.

-Renunciado. Suspiró Yugi tratando de tranquilizarse.-Y cinco de los profesores están tratando de convencer a Jill para que regrese pero él no sede. Al parecer si se ofendió.

Joey no lo podía creer. Eso era malo dado el tiempo tan corto que los separaba del estreno.

-Esto es horrible.

-Ni que lo digas, todo es un caos.

-¿Y por qué no haces nada?. Se supone que eres el asistente del productor.

-No, ya no más. También renuncié y ahora ocupo tu viejo puesto.

Oh, más malas noticias en tan bonito día.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No quiero hablar de eso ahora, Joey. Solo diré que...era lo mejor. Aseguró el bajito, tratando de no recordar las noches que había pasado en vela.

Desde que había tratado de hablar con Yami, su hogar era casi un campo desierto. Uno evitaba ver al otro y siempre terminaban coincidiendo, más eso no evitaba que Yugi continuara sintiéndose mal por la charla que a cada momento recordaba.

-Yugi, sabes que si en algo puedo ayudarte solo tienes que decírmelo. Presiento que necesitas hablar de muchas cosas. No me gusta verte triste.

Esa era la amistad que respaldaba y lo podía todo. Ese era el amigo que Yugi tanto quería y esa era la forma que el mundo tenía de decirle: No estás solo.

-Gracias Joey, yo lo sé. Y tal vez necesite hablar pero no ahora. Por el momento lo que importa es desbaratar el embrollo que la directora y su carácter crearon. ¿Crees que puedas hablar con Jill y convencerlo?.

El de ojos melados se encogió de hombros. Cuando Jill se enfadaba se volvía un necio de primera y nadie, ni la mejor comedia del mundo, podían cambiar su carácter.

Viéndolo por el lado positivo era bueno que Jill se negara a actuar pero mirándolo por el otro lado él aun no se sentía preparado. Apenas y había leído el libreto un par de veces. No, no podía tener un protagónico. No al menos por el momento.

-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada.

-Gracias, Joey,

Yugi concordaba con el rubio. Jill era muy terco y mientras la directora y él pelearan, todo en el teatro estaría parado indefinidamente.

A él le convenía distraerse un poco, aunque a escasos metros se encontrara la razón de su sentir.

-"¿Cómo puede ser tan...distante?".

Se preguntó por milésima vez al no conocer y tener la respuesta a ese dolor que cubría su pecho cada vez que evocaba a Yami.

Yami miraba con cierta incertidumbre el grupo de actores que se congregaba frente a la puerta de vestidores.

Algo, o mejor dicho, alguien había armado un revuelo.

-¿Cómo lo ve?. Indagó el co director a su derecha, el cual tomaba nota de todo lo que pudiera necesitarse en caso de que la estrella principal se negara a actuar.

-Desastroso. Murmuró el egipcio quien no separaba la mirada azulada del grupo de jóvenes.

-Pues yo espero que no sea un fracaso. Hemos invertido demasiado cómo para que un chiquillo venga y nos tire el guión en la cara. Es indignante que a estas alturas se esté comportando como un idiota.

Yami miró de soslayo a su acompañante. Desde que el hombre a su lado había adquirido su cargo se había convertido en una especie de ave de rapiña a la caza de cualquier mínimo desperfecto.

Eso le gustaba, la perfección ante todo, más en ocasiones como aquella realmente llegaba a exasperarle.

-Tenemos un reemplazo. Habló, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

-Si, un reemplazo inexperto. Ese muchachito no tiene ni pizca de experiencia, señor. A Jill al menos lo respaldan los pequeños papeles que le asignan en las comedias, pero ese muchacho….cielos, ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama el reemplazo!.

El egipcio continuó escuchando la perotada del hombre. Su quejumbrosa manera de proceder estaba comenzarlo a exaltarlo realmente.

El por qué había elegido a ese sujeto como co director, era aun un magnánimo misterio. Debería entonces preguntárselo a Yugi, él le respondería.

Y ahí fue cuando la brecha realmente se abrió.

Sus ojos azules buscaron entre la multitud de jóvenes a aquel que conocía perfectamente bien, no solo por su peculiar presencia sino por todo lo demás.

Hacía días que se evadían mutuamente pero al final terminaban coincidiendo y mirándose como si un gran vacío los separase, al menos así lo observaba Yugi.

Lo que antes los ojos violetas habían expresado afecto, curiosidad, infantilismo y gentileza, ya no más, simplemente porque él tenía la culpa de todo.

Suspiró bastante audible y sin embargo el profesor a su lado ni siquiera le escuchó, pero eso no importaba, lo realmente relevante era todo eso que estaba sintiendo.

Antes de Yugi era él, ahora después de haberlo tenido y dejado ya no se sentía completamente seguro de lo que era.

Experimentaba cosas extrañas, como salidas de esas fábulas maravillosas que su difunta madre le relataba en su niñez.

Como el príncipe ante la bella y gentil jovencita que le ha obsequiado con una sonrisa.

Como algo irreal e inexplicable.

¿Qué era eso que sentía cada vez que miraba a Yugi, recordaba lo vivido y después miraba la lejanía de sus cuerpos cuando hacía a penas unos días no podían separarse sin anhelarse?.

Esa era la pregunta del millón que obviamente jamás respondería, o al menos no en voz alta.

Su interior, su corazón casi inexpresivo por años ya había encontrado la respuesta, solo que se había convertido en un ser tan frívolo que había olvidado como escucharlo.

-¿Está de acuerdo conmigo entonces?.

Yami asintió sin saber lo que decía pero las cosas debieron ser buenas pues el co director sonrió complacido.

-Entonces daré la noticia. No podemos seguir retrazándonos más sólo porque a un chiquillo se le ha ocurrido tener aires de "Diva".

En el acto el hombre se incorporó y se acercó al grupo de chicos que le miraron expectantes y después complacidos, no sin obsequiarle al egipcio una mirada de gratitud. O al menos eso interpretó el aludido.

-Señor Mouto, ¿podría decirle al señor….

Antes de hablar consultó el nombre en la tabla de madera que llevaba en las manos.

-Oh si, ¿al señor Wheeler que deseamos verlo?

Yugi asintió extrañado y antes de tocar a la puerta de los camerinos le dirigió una fugaz mirada a Yami quien la esquivó cuando se sintió demasiado aturdido.

-Eso bastará para regresar a la normalidad. Anunció el profesor cuando retornó a su lugar.

-¿Y qué, específicamente, es lo que hizo?.

-Lo que usted aprobó. Dejar a Jill fuera y utilizar el reemplazo. Aunque déjeme decirle que sigo disconforme, pero a estas alturas del partido…no tenemos opción. Suspiró el hombre en tono melodramático.

El egipcio asintió. Aun tenía fe en que todo aquel embrollo se solucionara, aunque dadas las circunstancias que le habían planteado apenas arribar al teatro, no lo creía una realidad.

Ahora Joey ocuparía el protagónico. Ciertamente tendrían que trabajar bastante en el ensayo y a pocos días del estreno todo resultaba un suicidio, pero no tenía opción.

Entre más rápido se terminara todo aquello, más deprisa él saldría de aquella ciudad, de aquella vida y se alejaría del muchacho que había desaparecido tras la puerta de vestidores.

-Será lo mejor. Murmuró asintiendo a su inseguridad.-Al menos Kaiba estará feliz de que su…"Altruismo" tenga el protagónico.

Un segundo de diversión por mil de incertidumbre. Eso es lo que pensó cuando el co director le hablaba de los dobles ensayos con Joey.

-¡¿Qué te dijo qué!.

-Que lo dejaras.

-¿Pero como voy a dejarlo si Jill….?

Yugi movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Aquello ya no tenía solución.

Joey miró a Jill y después a su mejor amigo.

Había estado tratando de convencer al muchacho de que rectificara lo que había dicho y regresara a la obra. Lo había intentado todo, hasta alabar la histrionina de Jill cuando era bien sabido su narcisismo hacia eso.

Sin embargo ni siquiera eso fue suficiente para que el muchacho pensara en regresar.

Su negativa era definitiva y aunque tuviera que reprobar el semestre, él no volvería a las tablas.

-De acuerdo Yug, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance. Lo siento mucho. Susurró el rubio con un dejo de congoja.

-Está bien, en ocasiones Jill se olvida que la actuación ante todo debe ser humilde y consagrada a lo que realmente quieres y obviamente esto no es lo que él quiere.

Joey miró por última vez al muchacho que permanecía de espaldas a ellos y salieron de los vestidores. La tarea había finalizado.

-Creo que tienes razón, Yug. Jill no fue hecho para papales serios.

-A eso me refiero. Es un excelente actor, no lo niego pero cada quién debe buscar su propio estilo.

Ambos chicos concordaron con la idea pues esa era su ideal.

-Bien, heme aquí. Señaló el rubio cuando hubo llegado hasta donde el productor se encontraba.

-Perfecto, ya podremos reanudar los ensayos. Indicó el co director, indicándole a Yugi que diera la orden tras bambalinas.

-Pero…pero señor. Tartamudeó el rubio cuando entendió el asunto.-Yo aun no estoy….

-Debe estarlo Señor Wheeler, se supone que como suplente debe ir al día con los ensayos y sobre todo con el papel que se le ha asignado. No es nuestra culpa que no se encuentre preparado en el momento en que lo necesitamos.

Si desea claudicar aun se encuentra a muy buen tiempo.

Yami sabía que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas, pero tal y cómo el hombre a su lado era, eso le daba dramatismo al asunto.

Por eso ignorando al profesor miró a Joey, quien aun se encontraba mirando al co director con la boca abierta.

-Vamos, responda. ¿Desea o no continuar en la obra señor Wheeler?.

Una decisión difícil sin duda. La gran oportunidad de Joey y él lo sabía.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para ese momento y simplemente cuando llegaba….no estaba listo.

¿Pero qué había estado haciendo en todo aquel tiempo?. Debía estar preparado y ensayado pero era todo lo contrario.

-"¿Pero por qué no ensayaste cabezota?. Oh, si, ya recordé. Porque te la pasaste tooooodos estos días teniendo sexo con Seto. Grandioso."

Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas al recordar su tiempo "mal empleado".

-¿Entonces?. Insistió el profesor por tercera vez, cansado de aquella indecisión.

-Yo…yo….

-Es obvio que el señor Wheeler se encuentra abrumado. Tomate cinco minutos y reúnete con el resto del equipo. Ensayaremos como podamos y lo que podamos. Ya después nos haremos cargo de tu entrenamiento extra.

-Pero señor…

-Ve, Joey.

El rubio asintió y se alejó de los directivos. No deseaba inmiscuirse en problemas pues evidentemente Yami lo estaba respaldando y le daba una oportunidad. Tenía que aprovecharla aunque el primer ensayo no resultara como lo deseaba.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?. Reclamó el profesor cuando el rubio desapareció de su vista.

-Porque confío en él. De otra manera no lo habría dado el puesto de suplente.

Sus ojos azules no daban pie a la duda o al reclamo y así lo entendió el profesor, quien asintió medio malhumorado.

Yami se reacomodó sobre la silla y no volvió a discutir más. Su careta estoica había aparecido y no se iría hasta no haber visto los ensayos y pensado una manera de que Joey estuviera listo en tiempo record.

-"Me debes una, Kaiba". Pensó sabiendo perfectamente que el rubio saldría adelante pero con bastante esfuerzo.-"Ahora es cuando más te necesito Yugi".

Y era verdad pues todo se había complicado y él estaba a punto de estallar.

-Cielos, cielos, cielos, ¿Qué voy a hacer?. Rayos. Gruñó el rubio cuando llegó tras bambalinas y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre unas cajas.

-¿Todo bien?. Indagó el tricolor.

-Si…No….ya no sé, ya no sé nada. Creo que ahora es buen momento para que la tierra se abra y me trague. Gimió tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-No creo que sea para tanto Joey.

-Si, si lo es. Lo es porque no se casi nada del libreto y porque…esta es mi gran oportunidad y la estoy desperdiciando. Volvió a gruñir desesperado.

Yugi rió un poco. Su rubio amigo se veía realmente trastornado y sin embargo lo entendía, él también había descuidado muchas cosas por hacer "otras". Pero eso no era excusa y tal y como Joey decía, era una gran oportunidad.

-No te rías de mí. Sollozó el de ojos castaños, se sentía desesperado.

-No me río, es solo que…te ayudaremos Joey. Ya lo verás. Solo es cuestión de práctica y de…recordar lo que haz leído, ¿por qué has leído algo, verdad?.

Joey efectuó un movimiento que daba a entender una respuesta afirmativa pero no convenció del todo al tricolor.

-¿No?. Cielos.

-Si, he leído. Lo he hecho aunque…no mucho.

-Bueno, al menos sabes de que se trata la obra.

-Si, solo falta aprenderme los mil diálogos y es todo.

Ambos se miraron y después de un minuto echaron a reír. Aquello era tan cómico como nervioso pero ante todo siempre el buen humor.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo Joey, mientras tanto relájate y trata de seguir el ritmo en el escenario. Mientras te vayas familiarizando con él lo demás es secundario.

-¿Crees que sea suficiente con eso?.

-No lo creo. Medio sonrió el chico bajito.-Pero al menos te dará un poco de relajación que es lo que te hace falta.

El guiño travieso hizo sonreír a Joey. No todo estaba perdido y con decisión, todo se podía.

Era su sueño, su oportunidad y no la desperdiciaría.

Así pues se puso en pié con la frente muy en alto y caminó hasta el escenario dónde la magia del lugar le envolvió el corazón.

-"Esto es lo mío". Era la frase de valor que tanto necesitaba.

Serenity no arribó al teatro al instante, sino que se tomó la libertad de fisgonear por ahí y admirar uno que otro edificio interesante.

El ambiente universitario le agradaba bastante y solo esperaba poder resistir lo suficiente para asistir a una escuela igual a esa, donde se respirara libertad y alegría por todas partes.

Caras, era lo que necesitaba ver para no sentirse apesadumbrada.

-¿Estás perdida?. Cuestionó una chica castaña quien se acercó a ella.

-No. Sonrió, tapándose el sol con la mano.-¿Por qué lo dices?.

-Pues porque…no te ofendas, pero no pareces universitaria.

La pelirroja rió y asintió a las palabras de la chica.

-Tienes razón, no lo soy. He venido a buscar a alguien.

-Puedo ayudarte si gustas.

Serenity agradeció aquella generosidad. Estaba comenzando a sentirse acalorada y no era muy bueno, necesitaba llegar a donde su hermano.

-Gracias. ¿Podrías acompañarme al teatro?.

-Claro, de todas maneras iba para allá.

La pelirroja se congratuló de su suerte. Si tan solo el chico castaño de hacía un rato hubiera tenido la gentileza de acompañarla, su viaje habría sido mucho más placentero.

Eso le hizo sonreír un poco. Realmente no podía sacárselo de la cabeza y eso era algo realmente fascinante.

Jamás le habían llamado la atención ninguno de los pedantes chicos de los clubes, pero aquel de ojos azules y porte distinguido había sido muy diferente. Realmente muy apuesto.

-¿Te sucede algo?. Estas algo sonrojada.

-No, es solo por el sol. Añadió tratando de prestar atención a la chica a su lado.

-¿Y dime, sino es mucha indiscreción, a qué vas al teatro?.

-Oh, voy a ver a mi hermano. Indicó con una flamante sonrisa. Hablar de Joey era como hablar del sol.

-¿Si?. ¿Actúa?.

-Si. Estudia actuación. Señaló con un orgullo que jamás presentaría frente a su madre.

-¿Ah si?. Pues yo estudio danza y comparto algunas clases con los de actuación, tal vez lo conozca.

Ambas habían arribado al teatro y el fresco edificio las recibió.

Serenity se emocionó de estar ahí y de inmediato sus ojos buscaron al objeto de su visita, encontrándolo en seguida y con facilidad.

Lucía muy diferente a como lo había mirado la última vez.

Joey había cambiado un poco y se miraba…distinto. Muy distinto en realidad, el brillo en sus ojos y el amor que utilizaba para pronunciar las frases era uno que no mostraba normalmente y eso le gustó.

-Henos aquí entonces…oh, ya iniciaron los ensayos.

-¿Tu también estas en la obra?. Indagó la pelirroja algo desconcertada.

-Si, soy la doncella de doña Mercedes. Señaló la castaña con mucho orgullo.

-Oh, ¿entonces que papel hace mi hermano?.

-¿Quién?.

La castaña miró hacia donde el dedo de la muchacha a su lado señalaba y se llevó una gran sorpresa al mirar a la persona aludida.

-¡¿Joey es tú hermano!.

-Si lo conoces. Que felicidad. Sonrió la muchacha asintiendo a la pregunta.

-Wow. ¿Quién habría dicho que un bobo como él tendría una linda hermanita como tú?. Cielos.

Serenity rió, aquello era mucha adulación.

-La verdad Joey nos había hablado de ti pero jamás me imaginé que pudieras ser tú.

-¿Joey les ha hablado de mi?. Indagó la joven sin comprender.

-Si. Oh, disculpa mis modales. Tea Garner, amiga de tu hermano.

-Serenity Wheeler. Saludó sonriente la muchacha por al fin conocer a la renombrada Tea.

Su hermano solía platicarle de sus amistades pero jamás las había imaginado tan vívidamente como en ese momento.

-Pero siéntate, así podrás ver a tu bobo hermano en acción. Tuvimos problemas con el personaje principal y tú hermano va a suplirlo.

-¿Quieres decir que Joey es la estrella principal?.

-Yo no lo llamaría estrella. Dijo Tea con un mohín gracioso.-Pero si, le tocó el estelar.

Y Serenity no pudo estar más feliz que en ese momento, su hermano al fin había logrado subir por su sueño y verdaderamente se congratulaba de ello.

Más nada dura para siempre, su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar y fue la señal que no quería pero esperaba.

-¿No responderás la llamada?

-No. No por ahora. Quiero ver a mi hermano primero.

Tea no comprendió y sin mayor importancia dejó a la pelirroja en las bancas, ella necesitaba ir tras bambalinas y comunicarle a cierto rubio sobre la visita que estaba recibiendo. Si lo conocía bien le daría un infarto de alegría.

El bolígrafo se movió repetitivamente sobre el escritorio, formando un sonido hueco y molesto.

Pero él no se detendría, su estrés estaba llegando a límites irracionales y muy pronto estallaría, eso lo miró una persona a su lado quien habló oportunamente antes de que aquella reunión se convirtiera en magnicidio.

-Ejem, caballeros. La reunión ha finalizado.

Las cabezas se giraron y los rostros le miraron. Nadie se esperaba tan repentino final.

-Pero señor Noa…

-He dicho que se ha terminado. No hay nada más que discutir aquí. Añadió con ese porte característico de los Kaiba.

La junta directiva si se molestó y Max lo notó por la manera amenazante en que miraban al jovencito peliazul, pero este no se inmutó. Ante todo continuaba siendo un Kaiba y así lo sería siempre.

-¿Algún inconveniente?. Cuestionó el muchacho al susurro entre dos hombres.

-Solo estábamos comentando sobre esta repentina idea suya de terminar con la junta y nos preguntábamos si tiene algo que ver con que usted prefiera ayudar a su hermano en esta idea loca de…

-Caballeros. Interrumpió el mismo Noa y de haber podido incorporarse de su silla, lo habría hecho con bastante energía.-Mis prioridades están donde tienen que estar. Yo soy, legalmente, el segundo a cargo de esta empresa y lo que se decida no les incumbe.

-En eso diferimos. Añadió otro de los hombres de la junta.-Nosotros somos parte importante de esta empresa. Su difunto padre así lo quiso.

La sonrisa irónica en aquellos rostros hizo enfadar al peliazul, quien no guardó silencio.

-Lo sé. Mi padre los puso aquí y sin embargo, me pregunto yo también, ¿habrán a caso olvidado que su puesto es provisional hasta que yo cumpla la mayoría de edad?. Lo cual y por dato extra, será en unas cuantas semanas, así pues si desean sacar últimas ventajas de esta compañía no lo harán.

Seto no había tenido la necesidad de hablar, más en ese momento miró a su hermano y sonrió con triunfo.

Aquellos buitres la estaban pagando y su hermano estaba imponente y decidido, como nunca lo había visto en su vida.

Ambos eran de similar carácter pero evidentemente Noa había adquirido cierta agresividad a raíz de su enfermedad y en esos momentos servía exquisitamente para safarse de aquellos idiotas de por vida.

Lo habían sacado de clase, según ellos por una importante junta dónde se presentaron balances y estadísticas inexistentes y muy poco importantes.

El único objetivo había sido, por supuesto, hacerlos caer en ridículo e insistir con los pocos accionistas de la empresa en que su idea de asistir a la universidad era un fiasco. Obviamente KC era el punto central en la historia y obtenerla, su única prioridad.

Más debía decir con mucho orgullo que estaba impresionado por la fuerza de su hermano, había conducido la junta con gran maestría y había callado a los buitres con admirable destreza.

Su hermanito estaba creciendo y él no podía estar más orgulloso que en esos momentos.

Regresando a la realidad miró cómo los hombres se retiraban con bastante molestia, lanzándoles depredadoras miradas tanto a él como a su hermano quien no perdió la estoicidad en sus ojos.

Cuando se miraron solos, el peliazul respiró y dejó que su erguida espalda descansara en la silla. Aquello había sido muy pesado.

-No se si hizo bien. Habló Max con bastante incomodidad.

-Noa hizo lo adecuado. Habló el castaño por primera vez, obsequiándole una mirada notable a su "hermanito".-Esos zorros se la pensarán dos veces antes de enfrentarse con nosotros.

-Pero Señor Kaiba, ellos podrían convencer a los accionistas para…

-Jugaremos entonces su juego. Añadió Kaiba incorporándose de la silla.-Lo haremos y se arrepentirán de haber pensado siquiera en arrebatarnos KC. Esta corporación es nuestra y nadie jamás la obtendrá tan fácilmente.

Max asintió, cuando el mayor de los Kaiba hablaba, sus palabras eran leyes y nadie jamás se atrevería a contradecirles, ni siquiera su hermano.

Noa asintió, tenía pensado ya un plan de contraataque pero lo consultaría con su hermano después, por ahora se encontraba exhausto de aquella confrontación.

-Los dejaré solos. Anunció Max al sentirse innecesario.-Iré a producción.

La habitación quedó entonces en el silencio que los hermanos a veces disfrutaban y eso los relajó.

-Te vez exhausto, Seto. ¿Demasiado trabajo en la universidad?.

-Para nada. Medio sonrió mirando por la ventana.-La universidad es juego de niños, ya lo sabes.

Noa asintió sonriente. Para ellos no había imposibles y sin embargo…

-Luces diferente, Seto. Mucho.

El castaño giró y miró a su hermano quien sonreía de lado a lado.

-Tus ojos te engañan. Necesitas anteojos.

-Tal vez. Silbó infantilmente.-Pero yo sé lo que veo. Indicó como si estuviera un paso más adelante que Seto.

El aludido solo sonrió de lado. Noa siempre había sido muy observador.

Si, estaba distinto, bastante. Pero aun no era tiempo de revelarle a su hermano que tenía un amante varón y que estaba, por primera vez en su vida, permitiéndose sentir con otra persona que no fuera él.

-"Cachorro". Pensó y sonrió aun más.

-¿Me lo dirás?.

-¿Cómo?.

-¿Me dirás quien es?.

La pregunta desconcertó al castaño.

-Eres muy obvio, hermano. ¿A caso pensaste que no sabría distinguir lo que te ocurre?.

-No digas bobadas. Añadió, comenzando a sentirse…¿nervioso?.

Pero Noa rió sonoramente, aquello si que era interesante.

-Cielos santo, esto es grandioso. No puedo creerlo, estás…

-Creo que es mejor que sigas con lo tuyo. Yo haré algunas llamadas antes de comer. Ya que estoy aquí miraré los pendientes.

Seto estaba escapando de su vista y con eso solo hacía más evidente lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Noa sonrió extensamente. Jamás habría imaginado vivir lo suficiente para mirar a su hermano en ese estado y eso en lugar de desconcentrarlo, le gustaba.

Por fin el corazón de su hermano estaba latiendo. Estaba viviendo y era fantástico.

-Lo veo sonreír, joven Noa. ¿Sucedió algo interesante en la junta?.

-No Ed, nada fuera de este mundo. Añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Y entonces?.

Noa giró su silla y miró al guardaespaldas quien había esperado afuera de la sala de juntas por si algo se ofrecía.

-Es Seto.

-¿Le ocurre algo?.

-Si.

La preocupación de Ed se miró envuelta en confusión cuando su amo más joven rió.

-¿Recuerdas que yo te decía que algo le estaba sucediendo a nuestro gruñón Seto?. Pues bien, ya di con la respuesta.

Con el orgullo de un niño que ha descubierto un secreto maravilloso, guió a Ed hacia el privado principal del edificio, dónde Seto Kaiba estaba sentado en su silla, hablando por celular.

-Deja de gritar, ¿quieres?. Con tanto ladrido no logro distinguir nada.

-Eres un huraño.

-Y tú un escandaloso.

-Oh, vamos, ¿a caso no vas a felicitarme?. Soy la estrella, soy Edmundo Dantes. Estoy…estoy….¡ESTOY EN LA OBRA!.

Kaiba se alejó el auricular al escuchar el grito y aunque intentó sonar severo, su sonrisa lo delataba fácilmente.

-¿Y por ello tienes que hacer tanto escándalo?.

-Eres un insensible, Seto. Y yo que pensaba que me ibas a felicitar.

El intento lamentero en la voz de Joey hizo reír a Kaiba quien terminó por contagiar al rubio.

-Te veré esta noche, entonces. Añadió el empresario.

-Si, si, quiero contártelo todo en persona.

-Entonces procura llegar temprano.

-Lo haré….¡SOY EL PROTAGONISTA, SOY EL PROTAGONISTA….LO LOGREEEEEEEEEE!.

Kaiba cerró el móvil y la discreta sonrisa que intentó deslizar en sus labios se convirtió en una verdadera.

La llamada de Joey lo había sacado de su sopor y cansancio y el escuchar su emocionada voz con esa noticia había sido maravilloso.

-Ese perro latoso entrometido…pero parece que lo ha logrado.

Noa cerró la puerta y después miró a su custodio.

-¿Ahora entiendes?.

Ed asintió sin poder creerlo. Su amo Seto, el frío y calculador Seto Kaiba estaba…¿enamorado?.

Eso parecía y eso le hizo sonreír porque el castaño se lo merecía.

-Tendremos que darle más libertades, Ed. Seto debe disfrutar esta etapa con plenitud.

-¿Y ya le conoce?. Indagó refiriéndose a la posible pareja del castaño.

-Oh no. Si acabo de darme cuenta. Será muy bueno escondiendo cosas a los demás, pero no a mí. Yo lo conozco muy bien. Indicó el peliazul señalando una pequeña sala de espera donde ambos hablarían larga y tendidamente sobre que hacer con la nueva y maravillosa situación de Seto.

- - -

- - -

Yami salió bastante exhausto del teatro, habían realizado pruebas generales de vestuario y escenografía y habían puesto a Joey a ensayar el triple, con libreto y sin él.

Su memoria estaba a prueba y aunque el rubio actuara muy bien…aun existían deficiencias importantes.

-Todo es un caos, un caos. Tengo que lograrlo o jamás podré irme de esta maldita ciudad.

Murmuró a la oscuridad mientras buscaba las llaves de su auto.

Sin embargo no muy lejos de dónde estaba miró una escena que le dio mucho que pensar durante toda la noche.

Yugi se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con un chico alto y fornido, quien evidentemente le coqueteaba descaradamente.

El menor asentía y sonreía discretamente a lo que fuera que el grandulón le estuviera diciendo al oído y sin pensarlo, ambos habían abordado un auto que se perdió de vista casi de inmediato.

Atemu no supo que friccionaba sus manos hasta que el llavero se le clavó en la palma de la mano causándole una pequeña herida.

Más eso no importaba, lo realmente relevante era lo que había mirado segundos atrás y lo que estaba sintiendo como si de braza ardiente se tratara.

¿Qué hacía Yugi con aquel sujeto a esas horas de la noche?

¿A dónde habían ido?.

Preguntas que obtendrían respuesta de inmediato, de lo contrario buscaría a aquel fornido muchacho para que le aclarara varios puntos que estaban comenzando a llenarle la cabeza de ideas no muy propias de películas infantiles.

El corazón se estaba abriendo a velocidades increíbles y si no se apresuraba….terminaría realmente solo.

Continuará….

No es un chap muy relevante, lo sé, pero al menos Serenity ya apareció y lo demás es solo cuestión de tiempo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y por aun seguirme. Se que la historia es larga pero les agradezco de todo corazón que sigan interesados en ella.

Una noticia muy desagradable, me han notificado de varios plagios y esa noticia a enturbiado mi cabeza seriamente.

Que horrible, es una bajeza que jamás aprobaré. Por ello mi campaña y espero que esté ayudando realmente a muchas más personas afectadas.

Entre más alcemos la voz, esos sin vergüenzas sabrán que ya no nos quedamos con los brazos cruzados y que podemos hacer mucho por remediar la situación.

Apoyo, tienen mi apoyo todos los afectados y sobre todo la campaña que está dando avisos a muchas personas.

Cuídense mucho y el próximo chap trae más acción.

Alza la voz, no te quedes callado ante el plagio:

**KLF**


	26. Chapter 26

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Verdades**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** abrió los ojos cuando un rayo de sol le molestó. Nunca solía despertar antes que el sol, pero por alguna extra proeza del destino se había quedado dormido por primera vez en su vida.

Con la mano tanteó a su lado y sintió vacío cuando en realidad debía estar ocupado y con un chico dormido. Pero no era así.

Se sentó buscando a su alrededor al muchacho que compartía más que su cama, encontrándose con la soledad.

Desconcertado por ello se incorporó y se colocó el batín azul que descansaba plácidamente sobre el único sofá de la habitación.

Con el seño levemente fruncido por haber dormido más de lo permitido y por no ver a Joey, es como le buscó, encontrándole con bastante facilidad en la cocina.

El olor a café recién preparado y lo que parecía pan francés le abrió el apetito.

-Eso huele muy…

Detuvo la oración, no porque en realidad algo se lo hubiera impedido, sino por la escena que miró con cierta sonrisa en los labios.

Joey estaba sentado en el pequeño pero elegante ante comedor, leía afanosamente unas hojas entre sus manos y verificaba otras tantas en un libro sobre la mesa. Después de tiempo a tiempo bajaba las hojas, cerraba los ojos y recitaba en voz baja lo que el empresario intuyó como el guión de la obra.

Se recargó en el marco de la puerta y lo miró sin decir nada. El rubio obviamente aun no le había mirado, pero era mejor así. De esa manera Seto podía observarlo a su antojo y recordar con una sonrisa ligera lo que la noche anterior había sido.

Memoró haber llegado temprano a un departamento vacío.

Había esperado un par de horas antes de mirar el rostro sonriente de su compañero, él cual al verlo, se había abalanzado efusivamente hacia él gritando: ¡LO LOGRÉ, hasta que casi le reventó los tímpanos.

Pero no se quejó, no podía hacerlo cuando el rostro de Joey irradiaba felicidad al por mayor, una que no le había mirado nunca a pesar de que el muchacho era alegre por naturaleza.

Después de que el de ojos castaños le contó que había estado ensayando fuertemente por órdenes del director y después de ello, charlado con sus amigos y una visita inesperada, arribaba a casa para compartir su alegría.

Siendo sincero, Seto esperaba una noche bastante "movida" como todas las alegres que había vivido junto al rubio, pero en lugar de eso tuvo que permanecer despierto hasta altas horas de la madrugada ayudando a Joey a memorizar diálogos y diálogos para la afamada obra.

Pudo haberse quejado, pudo haberse negado a colaborar con su compañero, pero no lo había hecho.

¿La razón?. No la sabía con exactitud, solo que había estado al lado del rubio cuando más necesitaba ayuda y se sentía extrañamente conforme.

-Oh cielos, buenos días. La alarmada voz del rubio le regresó al presente, dónde se encontró con el muchacho quien se incorporaba de su asiento.-Te preparé café y un desayuno ligero.

-Estás vestido. Hizo la observación cuando comúnmente los Sábados el rubio se quedaba buena parte de la mañana en pijama.

-Si. Sonrío mirándose la ropa.-Es que tengo ensayo. Aclaró sin perder su sonrisa.

-¿Hoy?.

-Es que el productor dijo que debía ensayar mucho porque aun no alcanzo el nivel que Jill tenía y como el estreno está ya casi a la puerta pues…

Kaiba asintió, sentándose a la mesa después de servirse café.

-Yo…deseo darte las gracias. Murmuró el rubio acercándose al castaño.

-¿Por qué razón?.

-Porque me ayudaste anoche. Desperdiciaste tiempo en mi y…sino hubiera sido por tu ayuda jamás habría memorizado tantas cosas. Te lo agradezco verdaderamente.

Joey se inclinó sobre los labios del ojiazul y lo besó lentamente, disfrutando del primer beso de la mañana.

-No fue nada. Habló el castaño cuando el momento pasó. Le había enseñado una práctica técnica de memorización que el rubio utilizaría durante el resto de su vida.

-Si, si lo fue. Asintió Joey con presteza.-Me diste de tu tiempo y…y…me llevaste a la cama.

Seto habría reído de buen agrado ante el sonrojo de Joey pero no lo hizo, pues había sido un verdadero placer el cargar el cuerpo dormido del rubio, trasladarlo hasta el lecho y depositarlo ahí con mucho cuidado.

Nunca, ni siquiera con su hermano había hecho tal cosa, pero la verdad no se imaginó realizándolo con nadie más.

-No podía dejarte en el sofá.

Joey sonrió ante la consideración del castaño.

-Mi sofá se ensuciaría.

El rubio gruñó y sin embargo permitió que las manos de Seto lo halaran y lo sentaran en su regazo.

Ya esas acciones eran tan comunes que no buscaban explicación al respecto, simplemente se dejaban hacer y llevar por las miles de sensaciones que les cubría el cuerpo cada vez que se miraban y se besaban como en ese momento lo hacían.

-Irás a la obra, ¿verdad?. Susurró Joey sobre los labios del castaño.

-Por supuesto, quiero ver como haces el ridículo frente a las personas.

Kaiba no estaba acostumbrado a las palabras románticas pero aquellas que a cualquier otra persona parecerían sarcásticas, para el rubio significaban tiernas frases que nadie más que él obtenía de parte de aquel ascético y complejo personaje.

-Entonces debo irme. Si he de hacer un ridículo, lo haré con estilo.

Se sonrieron, se estaba haciendo costumbre en ellos y antes de que otra cosa sucediera Joey desapareció del departamento con una ancha sonrisa en los labios y el corazón latiendo de puro gozo.

Seto desplegó el diario que el rubio había colocado en la mesa pero en realidad no leyó, simplemente se detuvo a pensar en todo lo que estaba cambiando Joey en su vida.

Todo había dado un giro radical, de más de 360º y era muy difícil que regresara al inicio, no solo por el largo camino transcurrido sino porque en realidad no lo quería.

Estaba disfrutando como nunca de ese momento, y así permanecería.

El timbre de la puerta lo alertó. Tal vez era Joey olvidando como siempre alguna cosa, así pues poniendo su mejor rostro de "enfado" es que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió, preparado para las frases que tenía listas, más el sorprendido esa vez, fue él.

-¿En dónde está?. Inquirió una vocecilla curiosa.

-¿Qué?.

-Yo se que le tienes por aquí. Dime, ¿en donde está la o el susodicho?.

Noa, su "hermanito" Noa en escena e iba respaldado por Ed, quien cerraba la puerta evitando mirarle.

-¿Sigues con tus ideas?.

-Si. Le dije a Ed que me trajera para por fin conocerle, pero creo que no está.

-Muy observador. Susurró Seto al sentarse en el sofá.

-Entonces lo aceptas. ¡Lo sabía!. ¡Estas viviendo con alguien!. Ya veo que le haz sabido sacar jugo al departamento.

Noa guiñó un ojo de manera cómplice, algo que a su hermano no le gustó.

-No voy a decirte nada, Noa. No es asunto que te incumba.

-¿Qué no lo es?. Por supuesto que si. Quiero conocer a la persona que te ha hecho cambiar tanto. Corroboró acercándose al castaño.-Quiero felicitarle y quiero conocer el rostro que te hizo enamorarte.

La palabra prendió un interruptor en el interior del mayor de los Kaiba, un interruptor que lo conmocionó realmente.

-¿Qué dijiste?.

Ed le hizo señales al peliazul de que guardara silencio pero el chico era demasiado terco para detenerse.

Algo le decía al custodio que estaban entrando en terrenos inexplorados aun.

-Que quiero conocer a la persona de la cual te haz enamorado.

¿Amor?. Él jamás había pensado en Amor.

-No digas tonterías, Noa. Ya sabes lo que pienso del amor.

-Si, lo sé, que es solo un desequilibrio químico del cerebro y solamente eso. Ya se que "dijiste" que no creías en eso y que no existía pero…las pruebas son diferentes.

Noa jamás mentía, mucho menos miraba con picardía solamente porque sí. La observación era un don más en su hermano pero…¿enamorado?...¿él?...¿de quién?...¿de Joey?...era un error.

-Yo no estoy ena…ena….

-Enamorado. Vamos, que la palabra no es tan difícil, ¿verdad Ed?.

El guardaespaldas no respondió. Se quedó atentamente mirando una curiosa figurilla de barro negro que llamó poderosamente su atención. Una reliquia, sin duda alguna. Y extraordinaria.

El mayor de los Kaiba sintió de pronto bastante calor, necesitaba aire, respirar, necesitaba…salir de ahí.

-¿Seto, estás bien?.

-Si, es solo que….

-Algo me dice que…¿ya se lo dijiste?.

-¿Qué?

-Que le amas. ¿Ya se lo dijiste?.

-Pero de que diablos…

-Te diré una cosa. Dijo el peliazul adquiriendo un repentino aire de seriedad.-A mi no me importa si te haz enamorado de un chico o una chica. Mamá decía que el amor a fin de cuentas es amor y si tú lo haz alcanzado entonces estoy muy feliz por ello. Tienes mi bendición.

En su vida el castaño se habría imaginado esa escena, pero fue hecha con tanto fervor que la respetó, aunque la idea de estar…¿enamorado, le seguía afectando seriamente.

-Bueno, nosotros solo pasábamos por aquí. Voy a KC, a ver si los buitres esos no han hecho nada contra nosotros. Espero vayas a comer o es más, me presentes el o a la afortunada.

-¿El afortunado?.

-Si, lo sabía. Vez Ed, te gané veinte yenes jeje. Nos vemos, hermanito y pórtate bien, ¿he?.

Con un guiño y sin esperar nada Ed y Noa salieron del departamento con una graciosa carcajada por parte del último.

-Lo engañó. Va a enfadarse. Advirtió Ed un tanto sonriente por los hechos.

-Lo sé. Pero es un lento. Ni siquiera…

-Tal vez usted fue muy aprisa. El joven Seto se toma las cosas muy paulatinamente y tal vez usted aceleró las cosas.

-¿Tú crees?.

-Puede ser. Él jamás le ocultaría nada. Probablemente…aun no estaba listo para decirle nada.

Noa meditó las palabras de su custodio.

-Creo que tienes razón…pero bueno, sino lo empujamos él nunca hablará, así le facilitamos las cosas.

Ya quiero conocer a mi cuñado. Sonrió el jovencito y Ed concluyó en que jamás lo había visto sonreír tanto, ni siquiera cuando visitó esa empresa de videojuegos.

Noa amaba a su hermano y todo lo que deseaba era verle feliz. Al parecer al fin lo habían logrado y él, quien quería de un modo casi paternal a ambos Kaiba, también se alegró por su amo Seto. Al fin podría pensar en otras cosas que no fueran la empresa y el dinero.

Seto tardó un poco en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo gruñó bastante alto pero obviamente su hermano ya se había ido.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle que él estaba enamorado de…de…Joey?.

Eso no podía ser cierto. No podía. Solo estaban compartiendo un departamento, comida, una cama y….

-Sexo. Solo eso. Pronunció con el entrecejo fruncido y es que para él, alguien que jamás había creído en el amor más en el que le profesaba a su hermano, era algo ridículo y tonto pensar que estuviera enamorado de la persona menos imaginada y oportuna del universo….¿o si?.

Yami arribó al teatro con cara de pocos amigos. Era la primera vez que el profesorado lo miraba así.

-¿Le sucede algo?. Indagó la directora quien con naranja fosforescente se acercaba a él.

-Nada. Estoy perfecto. Señaló con una sonrisa más que fingida.

-Bueno, solo preguntaba porque el día de hoy será duro y…

-Está bien. Solo que hagan su trabajo.

Y sin más tomó asiento en una de las butacas. No estaba con ánimo de charlar estupideces con la loca profesora de ropas estrambóticas.

Tanto el director como el profesorado trataron de comprender aquel repentino aire agridulce en el productor, llegando a la conclusión de que el estrés del próximo estreno era el que lo tenía así.

Pero ninguno de esos pensamientos era verídico.

Atemu no se encontraba enfadado o con un terrible dolor de cabeza por estrés o no dormir.

No, su enfado era hacia cierto chiquillo molesto que aun no había llegado y si ya lo había hecho, no deseaba mirar.

Yugi no había regresado a casa hasta muy pasada la hora que Salomón siempre le exigía a su nieto respetar. Y no conforme con eso, el muchachito se había puesto a hablar por teléfono con sabía dientres quien.

Pero eso no era lo desquiciante, sino que por la mañana cuando se suponía desayunaba en santa paz, el chiquillo lo había saludado con una efusividad y sonrisa que en esos días no le había dirigido.

No tuvo que pagar un costoso curso de adivinación para saber lo que ocurría ahí y podía casi jurar, que el muchacho que había visto la noche anterior al lado de Yugi tenía mucho que ver en ese repentino cambio en el muchacho.

Y lo peor del asunto era que no comprendía el por qué se encontraba tan molesto.

Ellos no tenían nada y Yugi era tan libre para hacer su vida como él lo haría tras finalizar todo aquel alboroto.

Eso era lo que se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, pero por alguna extraña razón, era su cerebro el que no deseaba hacerle caso.

-Ya llegaron casi todos, señor. ¿Quiere que comencemos a ensayar con los que estén?.

Atemu asintió con bastante desgano. Lo que en menos deseaba pensar era en la obra y el elenco.

Miles de pensamientos atravesaban su mente a velocidades increíbles y ninguno era lo suficientemente pacifista como para posar en su rostro la sonrisa confiada de siempre.

Toda su vida se estaba yendo al caño y toda la culpa la tenía cierto muchachito de ojos violeta que en ese momento estaba sobre el escenario, susurrándole algunas cosas a uno de los actores.

Siguió con mucho cuidado todos sus movimientos y llegó a la conclusión de que ese día Yugi sonreía demasiado; y como era obvio eso no le agradó.

Tras bambalinas Yugi lucía radiante y tan lleno de vida como en esos días no lo había estado.

Joey miraba inquisidor a su amigo y sonrió cuando este lo hizo sin ningún motivo en especial.

-Estas enamorado, ¿verdad?.

-¿Yo?. Indagó el bajito con voz sorprendida.

-Obvio. ¿Ves a alguien más en este lugar que sonría tanto como tú?.

Yugi se sonrojó un poco mientras Joey reía a carcajada abierta.

-¿Pero cómo dices esas cosas?.

-Entonces si no es eso, ¿qué es?. Haz estado muy extraño estos días, y no me digas que es por nada porque yo no te lo creeré.

El bajito rió con estrépito, sentándose al final al lado del rubio quien aguardaba turno para entrar en escena.

-De acuerdo, si me sucede algo y he querido reservarlo hasta más tarde, pero evidentemente tú no me dejarás.

-No. Negó el rubio con aire juguetón.-Así que es mejor que empieces a hablar.

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que conocí a alguien…bueno, me reencontré con alguien que es mejor.

-Ah, ¿y es ese alguien quien te tiene así?.

-Pues…podría ser.

El pícaro tono de Yugi emocionó a Joey, quien bajó el libreto y colocó toda su atención en su amigo sonriente.

-Es el hijo de un amigo del abuelo. Su padre es dueño o algo así de la nueva exposición que se hará en el museo.

-Ahhh, ahora si voy entendiendo por donde va la cosa.

-No es lo que piensas. Rebatió el bajito con presteza.

-No, claro que no. ¿Tú crees que soy tonto o algo por el estilo?.

Yugi no comprendió y el rubio tras sonreír un poco continuó hablando.

-¿Tú creíste que jamás me daría cuanta de que eres tan gay como yo?.

-Que soy…

-Que no me lo hayas dicho es respetable, pero de ahí a que tú sigas creyendo que yo no se nada es otra cosa muy distinta.

-Pero…pero…

-Es fácil. Sonrió el muchacho efectuando un movimiento con la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.-"Nosotros" sabemos reconocernos. Tenemos buen olfato. Añadió, tocándose la nariz con cierta picardía.

Yugi realmente se asombró de la elocuencia de su amigo.

Él, quien temeroso aun pensaba el cómo decirle a su amigo que también compartía sus preferencias, sintió un peso menos encima.

Definitivamente Joey era todo un caso.

-¿Y es entonces por él que estas así?.

-Pues…se puede decir que si. Afirmó Yugi, sonriendo después de aquella linda confidencia.

-Ahhh, ¿y cómo es?. Vamos, dime. ¿Es atractivo?. Dime.

Joey parecía niño tratando de adivinar sus obsequios de cumpleaños y Yugi se sintió halagado de aquella fuerte atención.

-Lo conocí de niño, pero se fue a estudiar a Estados Unidos y hasta ahora es que regresa.

-¿Y cómo es?.

-Pues es muy alto. Sonrió el muchacho recordando la figura del aludido.-Muy musculoso. Creo que practico lucha grecorromana o algo por el estilo. Es rubio y con carácter bastante decidido, pero muy tierno cuando tiene que serlo.

-Wow, ¿y esa montaña de belleza tiene un nombre?.

El tricolor rió ante el apelativo de su amigo, pero pensó que esa vez Joey había acertado con algo.

-Se llama Raphael.

-Interesante nombre.

-Lo es.

El rubio no continuó indagando porque lo solicitaban en escena, pero seguro que lo haría en cuanto se desocupara.

El brillo en los ojos de Yugi no se miraba así todos los días y él no sería buen amigo sino escuchara y preguntara todo lo que tenía aun en la mente.

-Esto esta pendiente.

-Si, te diré más en un descanso.

Era un trato y con más relajación Joey subió al escenario con cierto sentimiento de felicidad dirigido a su amigo.

Serenity se encontraba leyendo en la terraza.

Hacía un día muy bonito y el escaso viento que movía su elegante sombrero de hala ancha, era perfecto para disfrutar de todo.

Suspiró con una sonrisa en labios.

El día anterior había sido simplemente fantástico y todo se lo debía a su hermano, quien con su usual algarabía la había recibido con mucha emotividad.

Joey le había presentado a sus amigos: Tea, la bailarina que ya conocía; Duke, un chico extraño pero simpático; Yugi, su mejor amigo en el mundo y Tristán Taylor. Un morocho bastante encantador que atrapó su atención con sus chistes y sonrisas.

Debía admitir que Tristán era atractivo pero no tanto como el ojiazul que se había topado en los pasillos de la Universidad.

-Él si que es diferente.

Volvió a suspirar. Habían sido solo unos minutos, le había mirado y hablado con mucha frialdad pero para Serenity había bastado para quedar prendada de él de por vida.

Sin embargo la felicidad se había empañado con el arribo de su madre a la Universidad.

La mujer se había sabido comportar frente a los amigos de su hermano, pero cuando este las acompañó a su auto, la bomba había estallado.

Su madre había culpado a Joey de ser un irresponsable que la arrastraba a ella, una chica convaleciente, a su propia muerte.

Habría querido defenderlo pero como siempre, no pudo.

Joey se había tragado aquellas palabras como muchas otras que la mujer siempre le dirigía y tras un bajito "adiós", se habían marchado.

Por el camino su madre no había dejado de maltratar a Joey con sus palabras y ella, por miedo a que la retara por su fuga, no había dicho nada.

-"No volverás a hacer esto, Serenity".

Le había dicho la mujer tras dejarla en su habitación.

Y la pelirroja asintió porque no podía decir o hacer otra cosa.

Su debilidad física y de carácter así se lo dictaban

-Pero iré a tú obra, hermano. Seguro que iré. Murmuró decidida pues si ya había escapado una vez de la vista vigilante de su madre, lo podía hacer de nuevo.

-Buenos días.

La voz ronca a su espalda le advirtió que debía ser precavida, por eso saludó como de costumbre.

-Hola, Roger.

-¿Tuviste buena noche?.

-Si, gracias.

-Me alegro mucho.

El marido de su madre era una persona sonriente y con mucho encanto, pero para ella solo era un hombre queriendo ganarse un afecto que jamás le daría.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?. Cuestionó el hombre, sentándose al lado de la pelirroja quien cerró el libro y puso su atención en el millonario.

-Iré con mamá al Club. Quiere presentarme a algunas personas.

-Interesante. Sonrió el de ojos negros, observando la faz de la muchacha.-Pero no pareces muy entusiasmada, querida.

-No. Asintió ella sin mentir.-Yo no encajo en esas…cosas.

-¿Y por qué no se lo dices?.

La muchacha sonrió de lado y el hombre lo comprendió todo.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto. ¿Te parece?.

Roger la consentía en muchas cosas y su madre siempre desistía ante su palabra.

Serenity no sabía que maravilloso poder tenía ese hombre sobre su madre, pero realmente lo agradecía.

-Gracias, Roger.

-Es un placer, querida. Ya lo sabes.

Siempre mantenían cortas pero intimas conversaciones que muchas de las veces ayudaban a la pelirroja.

-Tu madre me contó lo que hiciste ayer.

-Ah. Suspiró ella recargándose de lleno en la silla de alberca que ocupaba.

-Le diste un gran susto. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

No era el regaño de un padre, pero si era la advertencia de alguien que la estimaba.

Serenity lo comprendía pero aun así no podía aceptarlo.

-Ella dice que tú hermano…

-Joey no tuvo nada que ver con esto. Yo me escapé sola. Replicó con rapidez. Frente a Roger ella si podía defender a su hermano.

-¿Y por qué lo hiciste?.

-Porque mamá jamás me deja verlo. Pronunció quedito, dejando ver la gran pena que eso le producía.

Roger sabía que el lazo entre Serenity y Joey era muy fuerte y él no iba a romperlo pese a que su esposa lo deseaba con verdadera euforia.

Él nunca había tenido hermanos y admiró ese amor que jamás conocería.

-De acuerdo. Tal vez exista la posibilidad de que tu madre…

Y ahí fue cuando en la maravillosa mente de la pelirroja se encendió un foquito.

Una vez encendido el interruptor de la brillantez, era muy poco probable que se apagara.

-Roger. Interrumpió la muchacha, incorporándose un poco para quedar a la altura de su padrastro.-¿Puedo pedirte un favor?.

-El que quieras. Sonrió el aludido.

-Es que…¿tú sabías que Joey estudia actuación?.

El hombre asintió, dejando caer un poco la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios.

-Bueno, al fin logró un protagónico. Comunicó feliz la muchacha.

-Eso suena interesante.

-Lo es.

-¿Qué vas a pedirme?.

La muchacha no sintió pena por la evidente desilusión de su padrastro. Ella jamás le pedía nada que el hombre pudiera hacer por los dos y jamás lo haría de no ser necesario.

-Dentro de unas semanas es el estreno de la obra de Joey y me preguntaba si…si…

-¿Si?.

Respiró hondo. Debía hacerlo.

-Me preguntaba si podrías convencer a mamá de que me deje ir. Esta obra es muy importante para mi hermano y quiero estar con él ese día.

Roger miró decisión en los castaños ojos de la muchacha y como no podía negarle nada simplemente asintió a ese capricho.

-Veré que puedo hacer al respecto.

-¿De verdad?. Muchas gracias. Sonrió la joven y en un impulsivo arranque abrazó al hombre. Se sentía bastante feliz de poder ir al estreno de su hermano. Y no lo veía ya como impedimento pues su madre cedía siempre ante el convencimiento de su marido.

Roger sonrió un poco. Si, su pasado estaba en ese momento abrazándolo y cómo no podía recuperar el tiempo perdido años a tras, trataba siempre de complacer a su hija.

La pelirroja desahuciada que era feliz con cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo años más tarde el mismo Roger se preguntaría si en verdad el hecho de ceder en todo lo que su hija llegó a pedirle, había influido en la infelicidad de cierto muchacho que al llegar a conocerlo más a fondo respetó y admiró en desmedida.

-…y la junta directiva quiere que…Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?.

Asintió tras darse cuenta de que había estado viajando por la luna aproximadamente veinte minutos.

-Estoy concentrándome en lo que me dices. Añadió, con ese tono hermético que a la secretaria muchas veces hacía temblar.

-De acuerdo. Son todos los recados. ¿Desea que llame a la junta para…

-No. Déjalo así. Esos dinosaurios estúpidos han colmado ya mi paciencia. Es mejor que se la vean con mis abogados antes de querer quitarme lo que es mío.

La muchacha asintió y se retiró sin hacerse notar demasiado. O tal vez era que su jefe había regresado al limbo, de donde no había salido desde que llegó.

Seto no notó el silencio dentro de su despacho. No lo hizo porque su cabeza lo estaba bombardeando con miles y miles de preguntas y recuerdos que parecían exhibirse a toda velocidad sin piedad alguna.

La visita de Noa esa mañana lo había dejado bastante inquieto. Como nunca y eso obviamente no le gustaba.

Maldijo en voz alta cuando trató de despejarse de todo, pero la mágica palabrita que continuaba pinchándole todo el cuerpo, no se apartó con tanta facilidad.

-"Quiero conocer a la persona de la cual te haz enamorado".

La voz de su hermano continuaba intacta en sus recuerdos y la última palabra, esa que comenzaba con "E" parecía quemarle como braza hirviendo.

-Qué idioteces, yo no estoy ena…ena…enamorado de Wheeler. No lo estoy. Se negó por milésima vez ese día y no hubo poder humano que lo hiciera cambiar de opinión. O tal vez si.

La puerta se abrió tras ser tocada un par de veces.

-¿Lo interrumpo?.

Kaiba negó, sentándose en unos de sus sofás tras beber tres vasos de agua helada.

-El joven Noa ha prescindido de mis servicios el día de hoy. Comunicó Ed, cuyo semblante se hallaba dividido entre preguntar por el evidente desorden mental que su jefe tenía y no sonreír ante lo que ya intuía.

-Ese…niño. Murmuró el castaño y el guardaespaldas supo lo que ahí pasaba.

-Con todo respeto, señor. El joven Noa ya no es un niño.

-Si, ya me di cuenta de eso. Muchas gracias. Se mofó con ironía, sirviéndose más agua con varios hielos.

Ed, que conocía perfectamente bien los estados de ánimos de sus amos, supo que Seto se encontraba bastante nervioso.

Nadie sobre la faz de la tierra, no al menos que tuviera ya edad para consumir bebidas alcohólicas, bebía agua helada en grandes proporciones. No al menos que fuera Seto Kaiba y se encontrara…nervioso.

-¿Está molesto por lo de la mañana?.

Seto hizo crujir un hielo dentro de su boca y miró retantemente a su custodio.

-Debería respirar y calmarse. No creo que morder hielos vaya a bajarle lo "acalorado".

El castaño gruñó con enfado pero no dejó el vaso que llenó de hielos. Otro de sus ritos cuando deseaba "enfriar sus pensamientos".

-¿Por qué no platica conmigo?.

-¿A eso te mandó el pequeño chantajista?.

-No. Rió Ed con diversión.-Se supone que debería estar jugando solitario en mi habitación pero presentí que me necesitaba.

Jamás lo admitiría, pero ese hombre tenía buen olfato para los problemas.

Así pues no le quedó más que sentarse y continuar masticando hielos hasta sentir que la lengua se le dormía.

Al menos así sabía que estaba más relajado.

Ed aguardó con mucha paciencia a que su patrón quisiera hablar y cuando lo hizo, si que percibió el sentimiento que seguramente un padre tendría para con su hijo.

-No estoy enamorado. Reclamó Kaiba con el seño fruncido y dificultad en pronunciar las palabras.-No lo estoy.

-¿Y quién dijo que lo estaba?.

-…Noa. Aclaró cómo acusando a su "hermanito" por haber hecho alguna travesura.

El custodio se guardó la sonrisa paternal.

-El joven Noa es una persona muy perceptiva. Siempre lo ha sido y no creo que usted lo vaya a negar ahora, ¿verdad?.

-¿Negar qué?.

-Que esta viviendo con alguien.

Seto se metió a la boca un hielo más que no masticó, sino que dejó derretir lentamente hasta que volvió a sentir la lengua congelada.

-Lo estoy haciendo, ¿y?.

-Nada. Sabe que nosotros estamos felices por ello. Ya era hora de que se consiguiera una vida.

Seto sabía que esas palabras eran de su hermano, pero interiormente sonrió a la aprobación.

Pero la discusión aun no había finalizado.

-Pero no estoy enamorado de ese…ese…perro idiota.

Ed parpadeó y después rió sonoramente. Al parecer el genio le había dado ya un sobrenombre bastante "romántico" a su compañero.

-¿Qué?.

-Nada, es solo que…bueno, aclaremos algo señor. ¿Si no está enamorado, entonces por qué vive con él?.

-Porqué es un pobre perro vagabundo que necesitaba un hogar. Aclaró y en parte era verdad.

-Ah, ¿solo por eso?.

Seto movió afirmativamente la cabeza después de un par de minutos.

Se sentía como un niño de cinco años confesando sus fechorías.

-Y porqué…me agrada…me…me gusta. Murmuró bajito, solo para él, pero el oído agudo de Ed lo captó.

-Solo le gusta pero no le ama. ¿Es eso correcto?.

Kaiba asintió, esta vez sin tardanza.

Estaba aceptando que Joey le gustaba. Pero solamente eso, nada más.

-Comprendo. Bueno, entonces solamente esperamos que ese muchacho sea alguien decente y no lo dañe.

-Joey jamás me dañaría. Él es más noble que un san bernardo.

Ed sonrió con ternura. Seto no dejaba de lanzarle apodos románticos a su compañero y al menos ahora ya sabía el nombre del susodicho.

Algo entonces le dijo que su señor Seto no podía estar en mejores manos.

-Entonces disfrute de lo que tiene. No se complique la existencia tratando de pensar en cosas que por si solas llegaran.

Tal vez con el tiempo usted se de cuenta de lo que en realidad está…experimentando.

El ojiazul miró a su custodio y asintió.

Era un genio en su totalidad y estaba ahogándose en una gota de agua.

Se sintió estúpido pero también muy confundido. Él jamás había pasado por algo semejante. Jamás se había permitido sentir nada por nadie que no fuera Noa o su madre y ahora estaba conviviendo con Joey de una extraña manera en la cual nunca pensó, y debía admitir que le gustaba esa compañía. Que le gustaba Joey Wheeler en su vida.

Ed acertó en pensar que dentro de muy poco los revueltos sentimientos de su jefe se resolverían y se sintió feliz por presenciar ese momento que pensó jamás, llegaría.

Noa tenía razón, Seto ya estaba listo para amar.

Salomón escuchó la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, así pues dejó por unos momentos su negocio y se apresuró al encuentro de su nieto. Más cuando quiso abordarlo se dio cuenta de que no era la persona que esperaba.

-Buenas noches. Inquirió sin cortesía, solo por mera monotonía.

Yami devolvió el saludo, él sabía que no le agradaba al anciano, sentimiento que era recíproco, pero le estaba dando techo y comida. Lo menos que podía hacer era aparentar cortesía.

-Pensé que era mi nieto. ¿No lo ha visto?. Inquirió Salomón sin dejos de preocupación.

¿Qué si no lo había visto?

Oh si, si que lo había visto pero no le iba a dar el gusto al pequeño truhán de admitirlo.

-No.

-Qué extraño, dijo que llegaría temprano.

-Tal vez tuvo otros compromisos.

La irónica sonrisita del egipcio agradó a Salomón.

-Seguramente se fue a comer con Raphael, es un buen muchacho, ¿sabe?.

-No, de hecho no se de lo que me habla.

Pero si lo sabía. El anciano estaba hablando del muchacho ese musculoso que había ido por Yugi al teatro para llevárselo quien sabe a donde.

Eso le hizo hervir de rabia.

-Es el hijo de un buen amigo mío. Se conocieron de niños y ahora que están en Japón por asuntos del museo…me alegra verlos de nuevo unidos.

Salomón sonrió con verdadero agrado y Atemu estuvo a punto de golpear el florero sobre la mesita de centro.

-Pues, me alegra que Yugi haya recuperado su "amistad".

-Pero le veo inquieto. ¿Tuvo mal día?.

¿Cuándo Salomón se había preocupado por su inquilino?.

Esa fue la duda que Yami respondió de inmediato: Cuando el anciano se percató de que su nieto y él ya no eran tan unidos.

-Ensayos, usted debe de saber.

-El teatro no es mi fuerte, pero si, debo imaginar que es muy pesado. ¿Cómo va la obra?.

-De maravilla. Mintió el egipcio. Todo era un reverendo desastre.-Estrenaremos con brillantes resultados.

-Espléndido. A Yugi le encantará eso.

Atemu no se sentía con el ánimo de charlar con el abuelo de su ex amante, así pues movió la cabeza y se dirigió a las escaleras. Lo que necesitaba era una pastilla para dormir sin pensar en nada.

-Por cierto, ¿qué hará después del estreno de la obra?.

Y ahí las verdaderas intenciones del abuelo.

Yami respiró hondo. Esa era la oportunidad que el anciano estaba buscando para sacar las cosas a la luz. Así pues las resolvió con su estilo particular.

-Me iré. Eso debe de reconfortarlo, ¿no es así?.

Salomón asintió. Fuera máscaras e hipocresía.

-Y no se preocupe por lo demás, yo sabré recompensar su "hospitalidad" como es debido.

-Eso no es lo que me inquieta. Su dinero al fin y al cabo no nos es necesario. Simplemente quiero asegurarme de que se irá.

Duro y directo, así era Salomón Mouto.

-Descuide. Desapareceré de su vida más pronto de lo que dice: videojuego.

El egipcio se dio la vuelta para continuar su camino, pero la voz del anciano volvió a detenerlo.

-No puedo quitarme de la cabeza el cómo alguien como usted, extranjero, vino a este país a hacer una simple obra escolar.

¿No le parece demasiado…inútil?.

La brecha estaba abierta. Debía responder.

-Ahora que lo menciona y saca a relucir sus verdaderas intenciones, si, lo admito, esta obra escolar es inútil.

Salomón sonrió, al fin el león se mostraba como era.

-¿Y entonces por qué viaja tanto si bien pudo hacer esta "inútil cosa" en cualquier otro país?.

-Mis motivos solo míos son. Pero para su tranquilidad, que dudo la consiga hasta que realmente me vaya de aquí, no soy ningún presidiario ni asesino en potencia. Simplemente digamos que tuve líos familiares.

-Eso debe ser penoso.

-No tanto. Después de la obra, mis penas se habrán ido.

-Es bueno saberlo.

-Por supuesto y ya no temerá que el lobo feroz le salte encima a su nieto.

Salomón sintió ira ante esas palabras.

-Mis zarpas no son las que deberían preocuparle. Aclaró Yami tomando el pasa mano de la escalera.-Son otras que miden uno noventa y de gran masa muscular. Buenas noches.

No dijo más y subió al desván.

El abuelo de Yugi bufó con enfado pero este se desvaneció casi en el acto.

Al fin el extranjero dejaba en paz a su nieto y este parecía totalmente indiferente a eso.

Todo estaba regresando a la normalidad y entre más rápido el egipcio se fuera, más deprisa recuperaría a su nieto.

-Te prefiero con Raphael que con él. Ese muchachito no me inspira confianza, mucho menos después de saber sus verdaderas intenciones.

Regresó a su negocio para cerrarlo. Solo faltaba que su nieto arribara y le hablara del muchacho rubio y alto que le había "conseguido".

Atemu no azotó la puerta, pero si se desquitó con el colchón de la cama, quien terminó bastante abollado después de su rabieta.

¿Quién se creía ese anciano que era?.

Nadie le hablaba así a él, mucho menos alguien que no sabía nada de nada.

Gruñó y se acercó a la ventana. En ese momento le caería muy bien una copa de lo que fuera, mucho más al mirar a Yugi descender muy sonriente de un auto negro aparcado frente a la casa.

Reconoció al joven alto que había visto ya en dos ocasiones y friccionó con fuerza sus puños cuando Yugi le obsequió una de esas sonrisas que hacían derretir hasta la nieve.

Golpeó la pared haciendo vibrar la pequeña ventana que le daba luz y visibilidad suficiente como para permanecer inadvertido.

-Maldita sea. Gruñó y se lanzó a su valija en busca de esa eficaz pastilla para dormir que requería en el acto.

Entre menos pensara en Yugi y su monigote ese, más estabilidad tendría.

Lo escuchó entrar cual bólido y también charlar con mucho ánimo con su abuelo.

Eso era el acabose, así pues se tomó la bendita medicina y esperó con poca paciencia el efecto.

Deseaba irse de esa casa, realmente lo deseaba. Pero a falta de un lugar para quedarse y del dinero conveniente tuvo que reprimir el impulso de salir corriendo de ahí.

¿Qué era lo que le molestaba?.

Esa era la cuestión que ya entre despierto y dormido se efectuó sin descanso, y que la vocecilla de su conciencia le hizo evidente:

"Te gusta y estas celoso".

Joey le sonrió a Seto cuando este le mostró el grueso volumen que había adquirido en una librería.

-¿Lo compraste para mi?

-Digamos que es un clásico que debo tener en mi casa.

El rubio sonrió juguetón, arrebatándole el libro a Kaiba y hojeándolo con maestría.

Hacía tiempo que había leído El conde de Montecristo y el tenerlo en sus manos solo avivaba el deseo de interpretar cuanto antes a Edmundo Dantes.

Había ensayado duro y el director le había dicho que el progreso era más que evidente.

La emoción lo embargaba.

-Gracias, lo leeré ahora mismo.

Seto asintió y se dejó caer al lado del rubio que pronto ni perezoso se recargó en su hombro y le cedió el volumen.

-Mejor léelo tú y yo te escucho.

-Perezoso. Retó el ojiazul tomando el libro.

-No, es que…me gusta tú voz. Se aventuró a decir y Seto percibió una onda cálida bajando por su pecho.

La conversación con Ed le regresó a la cabeza y se preguntó extrañamente por lo que Joey sentía por él.

El rubio era demasiado transparente como para no notarlo y eso hizo latir rápidamente su corazón.

-De acuerdo, pero no te acostumbres demasiado, ¿he?.

Joey sonrió y asintió, dejando que todos sus sentidos se enfocaran a la voz cambiante y sexy del millonario.

El rubio le había dado muchas vueltas a esa "relación" y aunque habría querido negarse algo que por esencia no le correspondía, admitía ya sin miedo alguno que estaba enamorado de Seto Kaiba.

El cómo sucedió era algo que no le preocupaba, pero la emoción, la alegría, los vellos de su piel erizándose cada vez que Seto lo besaba o lo abrazaba, era algo que no podía confundirse con nada.

-"No es ni parecido a lo de Touma. No lo es".

Solía decirse con veracidad y aunque en un principio la idea de enamorarse y padecer lo mismo que con el ojiverde lo asustó, en esos momentos con la cándida respiración del castaño y sus sentidos puestos en la fragancia exquisita que este utilizaba, supo que desde aquella tarde de lluvia en la que se hubo refugiado en los brazos de Seto, se había dado ya una oportunidad para Amar de verdad y ser amado.

-O tal vez fue antes. Susurró, aferrándose fuertemente al torso de su amante.

-¿Cómo?. Indagó Seto, quien había llevado consigo sus lentes de lectura.

-Nada. Cosas mías. Sonrió Joey quitándole importancia al asunto.

-No me interrumpas. Se ve que no sabes apreciar la buena literatura.

Joey sonrió, acurrucándose más al ojiazul quien sonrió ante la demostración de afecto.

Nadie jamás le había dado tan lindos momentos como el rubio y pensó más detenidamente y con mucha determinación, de que este se merecía algo mejor.

Seto comenzaba a abrir sus sentimientos y muy pronto los expondría costárale lo que le costara.

Continuará…

Disculpen la tardanza pero aquí está, recién salido de mi cabeza para ustedes

Gracias por sus lindos comentarios, espero que la historia ya no se alargue tanto

Bueno estoy haciendo un experimento en el Gundam Wind mundo, así que a quien le interese me gustaría su opinión al respecto.

El fic se llama: Amnesia y está ahora en línea. Me gustaría saber que opinan de él.

Gracias por seguirme y sobre todo por su paciencia infinita, su amiga:

**KLF**


	27. Chapter 27

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **No se hablar de Amor 1**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** se hablar de amor

_Te miro y se me la voz, por qué_

_La respiración me falta y siento la emoción crecer_

_Tengo el corazón acelerando, no se hablar de amor por qué_

_Solo con saber q voy a verte empiezo arder_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Por favor tú lo entenderás mejor_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Quítame el aliento igual que un ladrón_

_No se hablar de amor_

_Y vivo en una pagina gris sin ti_

_Todo lo que soy es tuyo solo quiero hacerte feliz_

_No hay una razón por la que tenga que estar como estoy, y qué_

_Solo de saber que ya te tengo empiezo arder_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo lo entenderás mejor_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Quítame el aliento sé mi ladrón_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Cuerpo a cuerpo siempre es mucho mejor_

_Bésame no se hablar de amor_

_Róbame la vida más que el amor_

_(No se hablar de Amor._

_Alexandra)  
_

El estreno estaba ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Tres días y contando. El teatro era un caos, los profesores estaban histéricos y la directora de la carrera gritaba y maldecía a todo el que se pusiera en frete. Incluso el chico encargado de la publicidad e invitaciones de honor había salido regañado.

El Apocalipsis teatral existía y tenía un nombre: El conde de Montecristo y con él todo a su alrededor.

-Escenografía…hey, eso no va ahí, va del otro lado…del OTRO LADO. Gritaba el histérico director quien no era escuchado por nadie.

Yami lo miraba todo con bastante pesadez.

Estaba realmente arto de todo aquello. ARTO con mayúsculas, pero tenía que soportar.

Su padre le había llamado esa mañana diciéndole que llegaría el mismo día del estreno con su hermanastro. Ambos asistirían y eso lo había puesto de mal humor.

Ya bastante tenía que soportar ahí, ahora con su burlón hermanastro las cosas cambiaban.

Realmente tenía deseos de mandarlo todo al infierno pero no solo su fortuna estaba en juego, su prestigio y su decisión también.

Él no era de los que se iban abandonándolo todo. Él se quedaba y enfrentaba las cosas con la frente muy en alto y en esa ocasión no diferiría.

-Joey, ¿puedo hablar contigo?. Indagó al muchacho que llegaba corriendo, como siempre.

-La profesora Keiko me espera para…

-No tardaré.

El rubio asintió, esperando que no lo retaran por ese retraso imprevisto.

Ambos salieron del teatro, dejando atrás el barullo de los que ahí se encontraban. La paz y la tranquilidad del exterior, les dio la bienvenida.

-¿Fuma?. Cuestionó Joey ofreciendo la cajetilla al productor.

-No, pero ahora me vendría bien uno.

Joey encendió el cigarrillo del tricolor y después el suyo, ambos exhalaron una bocanada bien merecida de humo blanco.

-¿Qué quería decirme?.

-No hemos tenido la oportunidad de charlar desde que eres el protagonista, así que quería decirte que me agrada mucho tu avance. Lo harás bien. Afirmó, inhalando nicotina.

El rubio sonrió, no se esperaba aquella felicitación.

-Gracias. No se si soy tan bueno como Jill pero…

-Cada quien su estilo. Nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

-Por cierto, necesito que me hagas un favor. Se que eres el mejor amigo de Yugi Mouto y necesito saber qué es lo que hace cuando sale de aquí.

Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido al rubio, el cual miró con desconcierto al director.

-¿Perdón?.

Yami entonces supo que Joey no sabía nada.

-Ya veo que no ha tenido la delicadeza de confiarte nada.

-¿A qué se refiere?.

Atemu exhalo de nuevo y enfrentó las castañas y sorprendidas pupilas.

-Estoy viviendo en casa de Yugi.

Si el humo no hizo que el rubio se atragantara, si lo hizo su saliva.

-¿Qué…cómo dijo?.

-Que estoy viviendo en casa de Yugi. Él me hizo el favor de alojarme mientras la obra se lleva a cabo. ¿No te lo dijo?.

La pregunta estaba matizada de duda, desilusión y venganza.

-N-no, no me lo dijo. Asintió Joey sintiéndose un poco ofendido ante el secreto de su amigo.

-Bueno, como sabrás antes él era mi asistente, pero lo dejó todo…el asunto es. Concretó sin ir a los extremos.-Que estoy preocupado por él y cómo tú eres su amigo, creo que sabrás resolverme muchas dudas.

Eso si era interesante.

-¿Cómo qué tipo de dudas?.

-Esa, a adónde va todos los días cuando sale de aquí. Siempre llega tarde a casa y no es que sea su celador, para eso tiene a su abuelo, pero si me preocupa que pueda estar haciendo algo que no es…debido. ¿Me explico?.

Perfectamente, pensó el rubio tras apagar y tirar la colilla del cigarro en el contenedor de basura.

-Pues no sabría decirte con exactitud. Tuteo, sintiéndose con la confianza de hacerlo.-Como verás esto que me dices me ha tomado por sorpresa y yo…

-Tengo que aclararte que mis intenciones por saber son buenas. Le he llegado a tener un cierto afecto a los Mouto y no desearía irme dejando a Yugi en malas manos.

-¿Se va?. Cuestionó con nueva sorpresa.

-Si. Al finalizar el estreno. El director de escena y la directora de carrera se harán cargo del resto. Mi trabajo concluye pasado mañana, con el estreno.

Joey podría decir que Yami le causaba mucho enigma, pero le caía bien. Enterarse de que se iba ciertamente fue más desconcertante que saber que vivía en casa de su amigo.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Nos habría dado gusto tenerlo en la gira.

-No todas las personas son necesarias en la vida, Joey. Y si ustedes ya eran un grupo cuando yo llegué, ahora con mucha más razón. Sonrió con sinceridad. A esa sabia conclusión había llegado.-Pero no hablábamos de eso, sino de Yugi. ¿Podrías tú ayudarme un poco?.

-Claro. Yugi es mi mejor amigo y haría lo que fuera por él.

-Buen chico. Sonrió Atemu apagando su cigarro.-Sabía que podía confiar en ti, ahora y antes de entrar dime todo lo que pueda serme útil para ayudarlo.

Con la primicia de ayudar a su amigo y con la duda de si hacía cosas buenas o malas, Joey le habló al Egipcio de Raphael y del cambio que venía observando en Yugi desde que se habían reencontrado.

Muy en el fondo Joey tenía un reclamo que hacerle a su amigo tricolor, pero también observó, con ese sentido único que él tenía, que el abordaje de Atemu no era por simple preocupación de "amigo", sino que era por algo más de lo que después se enteraría.

Raphael era un chico muy educado, con dos hermanos menores que eran su adoración.

Sus padres eran un matrimonio muy unido y él, como parte de esa unidad, podía ser tan cortés y amable como nadie en el mundo.

Esa era su personalidad: valiente y fuerte, pero también noble, amable y defensor de los que quería.

Había conocido a Yugi cuando niños. Su padre lo había llevado a Japón a una exposición de arte y escabulléndose entre las largas piernas de los adultos, había chocado con el de cabellos tricolor.

Sus ojos grandes y violetas lo habían atraído de inmediato, forjando ahí una linda amistad.

Ahora y después de tantos años, podía decirse que esa amistad había permanecido intacta y lo agradecía, pues Yugi era una de esas reliquias que deben conservarse pese a todo.

-Te agradezco que desperdicies tu tiempo en recogerme y traerme a la universidad, Raphael.

-No es nada. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo diga?.

Su voz enérgica y varonil hizo sonrojar al más pequeño, el cual sonrió por respuesta.

-Vamos, quita esa cara. Ahí adentro te espera mucho ajetreo.

-Lo sé y de solo pensarlo me canso.

Ambos rieron con normalidad, después el rubio descendió para abrirle la puerta a su amigo.

-¿Vendrás a la exposición esta noche?. Interrogó el rubio como recordando algo.

-Claro. El abuelo viene diciéndomelo desde hace tres meses. No me lo perdería por nada en el mundo. Sonrió, apartando un mechón negro de su rostro.

-Será bueno verte. Ya sabes que me aburren esas charlas de negocios. Guiñó el más alto, haciendo reír de nueva cuenta a Yugi.

-Lo sé. Aunque no te prometo que mi charla sea tan amena como lo imaginas.

-Lo será, claro que lo será. Solo no dejes de asistir, ¿de acuerdo?.

-Es una promesa.

Yugi le dio la mano al chico alto, el cual la tomó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

-Hasta más tarde entonces.

-Nos vemos.

Raphael miró alejarse al sonriente Yugi. Ese era su toque personal: jamás perder su sonrisa y él realmente lo valoraba.

Encendió el motor de su auto y se dirigió al museo. Aun había problemas que solucionar antes de la noche de exposición.

Su teléfono celular vibró.

-¿Diga?.

-Hola Raphael, ¿cómo estas?.

-Oh, muy bien, gracias Señor Mouto.

-Discúlpame por llamarte a este número.

-No hay problema, señor. Dígame, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?. Inquirió sin perder su cortesía.-¿Hay problemas en la exposición que he pasado por alto?

-Oh, no, no, los que discutimos ayer solamente. El motivo de mi llamada es por otra cosa.

-Lo escucho.

Se efectuó un silencio antes de que el abuelo de Yugi volviera a hablar.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras con mi nieto.

-De hecho acabo de dejarlo en la universidad.

-Ah, espléndido. ¿Te ha comentado algo de hoy en la noche?.

-Me dijo que asistiría. Sonrió el rubio.-¿Por qué?.

-Nada importante, solo quería asegurarme. Cómo no lo veo tanto últimamente...

-Si es por su seguridad, descuide, él está en buenas manos. Afirmó Raphael, deteniéndose frente al museo central de la ciudad, dónde ayudaba a su padre con la exposición.

-Excelente. Pareció sonreír Salomón.-Ahora puedo estar más tranquilo. Por favor, continua cuidándolo, ¿quieres?.

-Para mi es un placer señor, no tiene ni porqué pedírmelo.

-Lo sabía. Bueno, debo irme. Te veré en un rato más Raphael.

-Igual, señor.

La comunicación se cortó.

Raphael avanzó rápidamente hacia el área de la cual se encargaban su padre y él, y se preguntó por quinceava vez desde que se había encontrado al Señor Mouto en esa misma sala, el por qué tanta insistencia con él y su nieto.

-Tal vez solo le preocupa de que me pase de largo.

Sonrió, olvidándose del asunto de inmediato.

Salomón por otro lado se sintió seguro con lo que acababa de escuchar.

Su nieto continuaba viéndose con Raphael y hasta ese momento ni indicios del Egipcio.

Si las cosas continuaban así, muy pronto tendría su vieja vida de regreso y las preocupaciones fuera de su mente.

Seto observaba con detenimiento una revista cuando Atemu apareció a la vista.

No la ocultó, sin embargo si lo miró como acostumbraba a hacerlo.

-Diez minutos tarde. Nuevo record para tú puntualidad.

-Si, ya me di cuenta. Pero recuerda que no puedo dejar botada la obra así como así.

-No te conviene, ¿verdad?.

El egipcio efectuó un movimiento de obviedad, sentándose entonces frente al castaño.

-Vaya, ¿ahora cambias el diario y la agenda electrónica por revistas populares?. Que gran salto a tu arrogancia.

-Es mejor que aparentar que soy Productor y estoy haciéndole un bien a la Universidad con ello, ¿no crees?.

Yami sonrió con cierto desgano, pero así era su usual interacción.

-¿Para qué querías verme, Kaiba?.

-Para decirte que tú padre me llamó y por lo que escuché, no está muy contento.

El egipcio enarcó una ceja.

-¿Mi padre te llamó?. ¿Para qué?.

Seto dejó de lado la revista y enfocó sus cerúleas pupilas en el egipcio.

-Para exigirme respuestas sobre el por qué te había ayudado.

-No me imaginé que podría haberse enterado.

-Tú padre es un imbécil como lo fue el mío. Me extraña saber que no lo creías capaz de buscar tus negocios.

-¿No habrás sido tú quien le dijo, verdad?.

-No tengo tiempo que desperdiciar, mucho menos con tú familia.

Yami sabía que su padre odiaba a los Kaiba por una transacción nada benigna que el fallecido Gozaburo le había hecho, así pues se preparó para el discurso que le daría cuando se vieran.

-Él jamás habría consentido que te pidiera ayuda.

-Y yo le dije que jamás te habría ayudado tampoco. Afirmó el ojiazul.-Pero nuestros negocios no le interesan. Tú eres un "hombre" autónomo y cuando te den tu herencia y me pagues, tú tomaras tú camino y punto. No tengo ni idea del porqué me discutió media hora por teléfono.

-Sabes que odia a tú familia por lo que tú padre le hizo. Pero también te diré que él pensaba que iba a arrastrarme ante él para que me ayudara.

-No te cree apto para nada y eso es gracias a ti y a tu mimada manera de ser durante estos años. Si hubieras tenido más iniciativa, al menos tu padre no seguiría metiéndose en tus asuntos.

-¿Es eso un consejo?. Se mofó Atemu.

-Es solo la verdad. Añadió Kaiba pues conocía muy bien lo que era que otros fisgonearan en lo suyo.

Yami tenía muy presente todo eso. Por eso quería su herencia, para largarse del lado de su padre y hacer su vida. Pero al parecer el hombre no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Conoces a un tal Raphael Winkils?.

La repentina pregunta desconcertó al genio.

-Nunca había escuchado de él. ¿Por qué?.

-No es nada, simple…curiosidad.

Atemu podía ser todo, menos curioso.

-¿Negocios fallidos con él?. Inquirió el ojiazul con su especial tacto.

-No. Solo que lo conocí y quiero investigar su portafolios. Tú sabes. En estos días ya no se puede confiar en nadie.

Seto rió con sorna, pero ya intuía él por dónde iba el egipcio.

-Creo haber escuchado el apellido Winkils en algún lado. ¿Norte americano?.

-Canadiense, al parecer. Es todo lo que tengo.

Seto volvió a hojear su revista, deteniéndose en un apartado que le interesó bastante.

-¿Y quien dijo que hojear revistas "populares" no te trae nada bueno?.

Deberías de hacerlo más a menudo. La cantidad de información de la que te enteras con tan solo mover un dedo.

Sin mas le lanzó la revista al egipcio, quien indignado miró lo que el genio le señalaba.

Esa vez entonces, tuvo que darle la razón a Kaiba cuando miró el artículo.

-"Exposición Egipcia en el Museo Central. Exposición organizada en convenio con Japón y la familia Winkils de cuya propiedad son varios objetos de ilustre contenido histórico y cultural." Vaya, que interesante. Murmuró tras leer el encabezado del artículo.

-Ahora conocemos el portafolio de "tú" chico. Se mofó Kaiba, abriendo otra revista, solo que esa vez el contenido era diferente.

Atemu sin embargo no se mostró solícito a mofarse del castaño. Su atención estaba puesta en el artículo de la revista, el cual ocupaba tres hojas con fotografías y entrevistas con los organizadores del evento y con la familia Winkils.

-Así que estudió en norte América y son dueños de una gran fortuna. Interesante.

-¿Me dirás ahora que ese es tú próxima conquista?. Indagó Kaiba tras reconocer al tal Raphael.

-No. Indicó tajante el tricolor.-Tengo un negocio pendiente con él. Es todo.

Seto sonrió con ironía, regresando a lo suyo mientras Atemu se incorporaba y caminaba a la puerta.

-Me llevo tu revistita, creo que no la necesitas.

-No, quédatela. Así y a lo mejor conocer más a tú "asunto pendiente".

-Te veré en el estreno. Al menos ahora sé por qué Joey se esfuerza tanto en sus ensayos. Si que lo ligaste fuerte, Kaiba.

Yami salió sujetando la revista con bastante aprehensión. Ahora si podía ver con mucha más claridad a su enemigo, pero también era cierto que otro factor lo estaba cegando. Algo bueno para darle al fin la decisión que buscaba.

Seto por su parte no se interesó demasiado en los enigmas del egipcio. Lo conocía bien y sabía lo que se traía entre manos.

-No cabe duda de que los inútiles se juntan con los inútiles.

Sonrió con ironía y levantó el auricular con cierto desgano.

-Necesito que me consigas un número telefónico.

Si bien Kaiba no colgó el teléfono, su secretaría entró cual bólido en el lugar, escuchando atentamente las indicaciones de su jefe.

El muchacho le indicó que se acercara a él y en cuanto la muchacha miró lo que el dedo del ojiazul le señalaba, casi se ahoga de la impresión.

-¿Quiere que busque el número telefónico de Tifany's?.

-Así es. Asintió el genio cómo si no se hubiera dado a entender.

-Pero…pero…

-Y necesito que me consigas también una cita privada con ellos. En sus bodegas o donde sea que muestren su mejor mercancía. ¿Está claro?.

-S-si, señor.

La secretaria tomó algunos datos de la revista que Seto le mostraba y rápidamente regresó a su escritorio con la idea de que su jefe se encontraba lo bastante estresado como para pedirle que llamara a una de las más importantes joyerías del mundo.

-O tal vez solo quiere callar unas cuantas bocas. Se dijo la chica, sabiendo a la perfección el trabajo de comprar bocas para lavar y mantener una imagen.

Satisfecho con la elección de joyería, Seto guardó el catálogo que había mirado en una tienda cualquiera.

Si, su plan estaba saliendo perfecto y dadas las circunstancias de todo, la fecha ideal caía en una celebración magnífica.

-En pocos días te tendré solo para mí. Susurró, limitándose a continuar con su trabajo.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te acompañe?.

-No, Joey, el abuelo básicamente me quiere acaparar para Raphael.

-Ah, si. El chico ese que ya tuviste la gentileza de presentarme, ¿Verdad?.

-Lo siento. Se apenó el tricolor.

-Ya me lo presentarás después. Por ahora solo quiero asegurarme de que estas bien.

-Lo estoy. Raphael es un ángel. Rió Yugi, abriendo su armario.

-Bien. Espero que te vaya bien en esa exposición.

-¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir?. Suena aburrido pero siempre hay cosas interesantes que ver.

-No. Voy a estudiar. Aun hay algunas cosas que quiero perfeccionar.

-Aja. Seguro que sí. Indicó pícaro el bajito.

-De verdad. Seto tiene mucho trabajo.

-Aja.

-¡Yugi!.

-De acuerdo. Ya te contaré el cómo me fue.

-Bien. Afirmó el rubio sintiéndose tonto de por primera vez defender un punto sin doble sentido.-Por cierto. Pronunció antes de olvidarse.-Tú y yo tenemos un asuntito que discutir.

-¿Ah si?. Preguntó Yugi desconociendo las cosas.

-Si. Pero frente a frente. Estas cosas no se tratan por teléfono.

-Me asustas.

-No es nada malo, eso creo. Solo es algo que debo decirte para que no pase desapercibido.

-Bue-no. Mañana lo hablaremos.

-Cuídate y suerte.

Yugi colgó con una sensación extraña. Joey no solía ocultar nada y sus palabras lo habían hecho pensar mucho, pero ya después tendría tiempo de resolver sus dudas.

Por el momento elegir el atuendo necesario era su prioridad, así pues seleccionando algo censillo es como se reunió con su abuelo quien ya lo esperaba con su viejo auto en marcha.

-¿Y Yami?. Interrogó al mayor cuando no le escuchó arribar o en su habitación.

-Quien sabe. ¿Te interesa en dónde pueda estar?.

-No…claro que no. Sonrió el bajito, restándole importancia al egipcio. Después de todo él había dado pie a todo eso.

Sin mucho tráfico o complicaciones arribaron al museo, el cual se encontraba recibiendo a personas importantes.

-Debiste traer tus fotografías de Egipto, abuelo.

-Se las presté al abuelo de Rebeca. Se encuentran exponiendo en Inglaterra. Ambos dijeron que vendrían para acá en cuanto terminaran.

Rebeca Hopkins, su eterna enamorada. Una chica brillante pero por obvias razones no de su gusto.

Encontraron a los amigos de su abuelo discutiendo con la prensa, los cuales se obstinaban en utilizar flash cuando no era debido.

A Yugi no le fue difícil localizar a Raphael. El muchacho estaba charlando con sus hermanos, los cuales parecían bastante emocionados de estar ahí.

-Al fin llegas. Sonrió el rubio, saludando al tricolor.

-Si. Es que el abuelo no encontraba su discurso. Reveló el muchacho, saludando a la linda jovencita y al chico inquieto que eran los adorados hermanos de Raphael.

-Mis padres quieren verte, sobre todo mamá. Dice que tiene que tomarte varias fotos para presumir con sus amigas lo apuesto que te has puesto.

La revelación del rubio hizo sonrojar a Yugi, el cual trató de quitarle importancia al asunto.

-¿Podrías mostrarme la exposición?. Preguntó con bochorno y tras una risita traviesa Raphael lo acompañó para mostrarle los tesoros de su familia.

Por otra parte en la entrada cierto muchacho hacía acto de presencia.

No llevaba invitación, pero la sola mención de su apellido al dueño del museo, bastó para permitirle libre entrada.

Se movió con confianza. Estaba acostumbrado a esos eventos y a tratar con la sociedad.

Su linaje y su herencia así lo remarcaban y mientras tomaba una copa de champagne, miró atentamente a su alrededor.

Realmente una parte de sus orígenes estaba siendo exhibida con gran maestría. Las fotografías y artículos brillaban con enérgica belleza y el cetro de un faraón desconocido de nombre, realzaba la sofisticada exposición Egipcia.

Sonrió un tanto. Si su padre lo quisiera, podría hacer un excelente negocio con sus posesiones al exponerlas de esa manera.

Ciertamente las siete salas quedaban cortas contra la colección de su padre, pero el hombre veía más provecho en tenerlas que en prestarlas a la humanidad.

Bebió despacio y con mucha elegancia, saludando aquí y allá a quien le saludaba con cortesía.

No se sentía importante, pero para lo que haría esa noche necesitaba de toda la confianza del mundo.

Después de planearlo minuciosamente, ahí estaba, dispuesto a hacerlo todo con tal de quitarse del pecho todas esas sensaciones que lo estaban asfixiando realmente día con día.

-Buenas noches. Cuando me dijeron que estaba usted entre nosotros, no podía creerlo.

Era el señor Winkils, el padre de Raphael. Un hombre bastante agradable.

-Estoy en la ciudad por negocios y al escuchar hablar de la exposición me decidí a venir. Espero que mi repentina aparición no traiga inconvenientes. Sonrió, como solo él podía hacerlo.

-Por supuesto que no. Negó el hombre rubio.-Al contrario, me siento honrado de que esté con nosotros. De haber sabido que estaba en la ciudad le habríamos hecho llegar una invitación.

-Con estar aquí me es más que suficiente.

-Espero que nuestros tesoros le agraden. Subastaremos el cetro del faraón desconocido para obras de caridad en Japón. Espero contar con su presencia.

-Por supuesto. El altruismo me es fascinante. Aclaró el muchacho quien miraba atentamente al hombre que le hablaba.

-Perfecto. Entonces siendo así, permítame presentarle con los organizadores de este evento.

No se hizo del rogar, sino todo lo contrario. Siguió al señor Winkils hasta un grupo de hombres que conversaban y reían amenamente en esa velada.

Sonrió al mirar que sus objetivos estaban en la mira. Había llegado el momento de su gran aparición y como ególatra de nacimiento eso le encantó.

-Caballeros. Anunció el rubio con cortesía.-Déjenme presentarles a un hombre del cual no tenía conocimiento que se encontraba en la ciudad.

Yami aguardo su momento, mirando de soslayo que el tal Raphael se acercaba. Pero no estaba solo, lo acompañaba cierto muchacho del cual se haría cargo más tarde.

Salomón dejó de sonreír cuando el egipcio se presentó en el lugar.

No tenía ni idea de lo que hacía ahí pero no le agradaba, mucho menos teniendo a su nieto con tan buena compañía.

-El señor Atemu Yami, hijo del famoso millonario e inversionista Egipcio Strowood, que nos honra con su presencia.

Las manos y los saludos no tardaron en llegar, manifestándole al egipcio su agrado porque estuviera ahí.

-No me halaguen demasiado, señores, ya se que mi padre ha trabajado mucho para financiar ciertas cosas, pero yo soy mero espectador de todo.

-Oh, no. Replicó un hombre de anteojos.-Conocemos de sobra el genio financiero que lleva dentro, así como también la sobras altruistas que ha hecho a las exposiciones egipcias y al financiamiento de excavaciones.

Nos complace realmente que este aquí.

El director del museo había hablado y tras ser mostrado su selecto currículum, no le quedó más que sonreír y agradecer la cortesía.

En su lugar, Salomón se encontraba ciertamente impresionado, él sabía que había mirado al chico en alguna parte, pero ni toda la fama del mundo lo harían buen muchacho a sus ojos. Así pues buscó a su nieto con la mirada, el cual había obviamente escuchado todo pero se mantenía rezagado.

-¿Te encuentras bien?.

-Si…solo…me maree un poco. Respondió el de ojos lavanda al sentirse repentinamente sofocado.

-Vamos, te llevaré a tomar aire.

Raphael lo apartó con sumo cuidado del lugar. Ya después tendría tiempo de saludar a Atemu, su prioridad por el momento era Yugi.

Yami por su parte lo miró todo y el monstruo en su interior que era ya ingobernable, salió a la luz de inmediato.

-Si me disculpan, caballeros, tengo algo que resolver antes de entrar en detalles sobre mi próxima ayuda financiera. Con permiso.

Y sin más se retiró, escabulléndose hábilmente de la vista de Salomón que habría querido seguirlo pero que fue hábilmente interceptado por el señor Winkils.

Yugi respiró con fuerza. Había visto a Yami arribar al museo pero ni en sus más locos sueños se había imaginado que se trataba de un famoso millonario.

Ya entendía el porqué no había querido hablar de lo que pasó entre ellos.

Ya comprendía que Yami, como todos los hombres ricos del mundo, solo había querido una diversión de momento y eso lo lastimó seriamente.

-Me habría gustado seguir creyendo que era porque no me quería. Murmuró, sosteniéndose de la barra cubierta de flores.

-¿Qué dijiste?. Raphael, solícito, le entregó una copa de agua. El tricolor se encontraba muy pálido.

-Nada, nada. Trató de sonreír, pero sus fuerzas se agotaron cuando miró a Atemu en la puerta de la terraza.

Raphael se giró, topándose con el egipcio que escasos momentos atrás había hecho su entrada triunfal.

-Señor Atemu, me alegra verlo, pero no creo que este sea el momento para…

Y a pesar de que era muy fuerte y bastante alto, los ojos azules de Yami lo hicieron temblar.

Dentro de esas orbes se escondía un brillo asesino que no comprendió.

-¿Podría dejarme a solas con él?. Pidió el egipcio con todo el auto control del que podía disponer en esos momentos.

-Pero…

Raphael miró a Yugi quien a pesar de verse realmente mal asintió al pedido que acababan de hacer.

-De acuerdo. Dijo el rubio con tono firme.-Pero estaré cerca por si me necesitas, Yugi.

-No creo que lo necesite. Respondió Yami en el acto, antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara al canadiense.

Solos al fin pero no parecía que para bien.

-Debemos hablar, Yugi. Pronunció Atemu, después de que hubo respirado varias veces.

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada que hablar. Si en su momento no lo hiciste, menos ahora que sé, que solo te estabas divirtiendo conmigo.

Si, Yugi había escuchado su currículo selecto, pero no era por eso que había asistido a esa "velada".

-¿Y quién te dijo que solo me estaba divirtiendo contigo?.

-Por favor. Río el menor, haciendo una mueca despreciativa.-Tú estás por encima de cualquier hombre que esté aquí. Tienes poder y si viniste a esta ciudad buscando una diversión, la encontraste. Es mejor que me digas la verdad a que mientas, como todo hipócrita experto que supongo, eres.

Dolían. Las palabras de Yugi dolían, pero él sabía que se las tenía más que merecidas.

-Yugi yo…

-Si a esto viniste ya puedes irte. Yo ya comprendí todo lo que tú no fuiste capas de decirme aquel día cuando te pregunté sobre…lo nuestro.

El de ojos violeta hizo un esfuerzo tremendo por ocultar un sollozo lamentero, pero no pudo con las lágrimas que comenzaron a bajar por sus ojos que limpió con rudeza.

Había ya llorado por Yami lo suficiente y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo más.

Atemu comprendió que debía decir algo en el acto o de lo contrario las cosas jamás saldrían bien.

-Yugi escúchame. Inquirió, acercándose al muchacho que lo evadió.-Yo vine aquí esta noche para decirte la verdad.

-Pues te ha salido muy bien, he.

-No es lo que te imaginas.

-¿Y qué es entonces lo que me imagino?. ¿Que jugaste conmigo y con mis sentimientos?. ¿Qué solo fui otro de tus tantos amantes y diversiones?. ¿Es eso lo que viniste a decirme?. Pues ahórratelo. Yo estaba muy bien sin ti.

-Claro, acompañado de ese rubio alto que seguramente tiene cerebro de pájaro. Reclamó Yami llegando al tope de su elocuencia.

-Para tú información, Raphael es muy listo y mucho más atento de lo que tú jamás fuiste conmigo. Recalcó Yugi, mirando directamente a los ojos del egipcio. Ambos se encontraban bastante ofuscados.

-Yo no soy así. No soy de la clase de persona que se pasea por media calle pareciendo…pareciendo dulce pegado con dulce.

-Ah, ¿y no puedes al menos hablar con sinceridad sobre las cosas?. Raphael lo hace y déjame decirte que me he sentido muy bien a su lado estos días. Refutó Yugi cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces me cambiaste por ese idiota?.

-¿Yo, cambiarte?. No, Yami, tú dijiste que no teníamos nada. ¿Qué querías que hiciera, ¿Qué te siguiera llorando y esperando como fiel enamorada?. No. Yo tengo muchas cosas que vivir y aunque me rompa el corazón voy a avanzar. No pienso perder mi tiempo con un tipo que todo lo que hace es burlarse de…

Atemu se había acercado a él para halarlo con bastante fuerza y callar la perotada histérica del menor con un fabuloso beso.

Yugi trató de safarse; golpeó los hombros del egipcio; se movió impidiendo a toda costa ese contacto, pero obviamente su fuerza y estatura no fueron competencia segura contra la de Yami, quien aferrando con más fuerza de la planeada se abrió paso dentro de la boca del menor, el cual y al final del forcejeo se rindió a lo inevitable.

Yami tenía muchas semejanzas a Seto Kaiba y una de esas era que no sabía expresar muy bien sus sentimientos.

Había crecido con la idea de que el amor y la ternura eran inservibles y que la diversión y los negocios eran la única salida viable para los problemas.

Así había seguido su existencia, así hasta que se topó con Yugi Mouto y le hizo enfrentarse a los miedos y pensamientos que jamás había atendido.

Atemu Yami no sabía hablar de amor, por eso le demostró todo a su compañero con ese pasional y excitante beso, donde le comunicó sin palabras lo importante e indispensable que el pequeño se había vuelto para él.

Yugi se aferró con fuerza al cuello del egipcio, tratando de indagar más en esos labios que con desesperación clamaban los suyos.

Él estaba enamorado de Yami. Lo había descubierto al tercer día de llorar por él, pero el extranjero jamás decía o hacía nada.

Con los días se hizo a la idea de que no le interesaba al egipcio y así continuó con su vida, tratando de no buscar o lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que más había martirizado su corazón.

Pero en ese momento, cuando Atemu acarició su espalda y le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, supo interpretarlo todo a pesar de la falta de diálogo.

Cuando el beso terminó entre jadeos y deseos de más, Yugi no estaba seguro de lo que había pasado, solo que había estado necesitado de Yami.

-¿Lo comprendes ahora?. Susurró el egipcio sin apartarse del muchacho.

-¿Comprendes lo que he querido decirte pero no podía?.

-¿Entonces no jugaste conmigo?. Susurró la vocecilla de Yugi, no queriendo romper ese momento especial.

-Por supuesto que no. Sonrió Yami al tomar el mentón del bajito para que lo mirara a los ojos.-Solo que soy un desgraciado animal al que no le enseñaron como expresarse.

Yugi rió, el apelativo era verdad.

-Yami…yo…yo….

-Shhh, no hace falta que me lo digas. Yo lo sé. Guiñó el egipcio con un fascinante sentimiento en el corazón.

-¿Si?. ¿Qué es lo que sabes?.

-Pues que beso mucho mejor que ese alcornoque de Raphael.

Yugi rió estrepitosamente, limpiándose unas cuantas lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Yo sé que no podré jamás compensarte por este tramo tan amargo que te hice pasar. Murmuró con absoluta seriedad.-Pero quiero prometerte aquí y ahora, bajo las estrellas y como los egipcios solemos jurar lo irrompible, que voy a hacerte feliz el resto que me quede de vida y que haré lo impensable por que esta sonrisa tuya jamás se desvanezca.

-Yami. Gimió el bajito sin limpiar el riachuelo que comenzó a brotar de nueva cuenta de sus ojos.

-Te lo juro por mis Dioses y mi tierra. Te lo juro de la única manera que sé expresar y que es esta.

Yugi se abrazó al muchacho. Comprendía los miedos de Atemu porque habían sido los suyos, pero en ese momento, dónde palabras más sinceras no podían ser pronunciadas, le creyó, pues lo amaba y el corazón así se lo indicó.

Atemu había al final comprendido que el monstruo que se había creado en su corazón se llamaban: celos y que los celos se debían al amor que sentía por el muchacho que en esos momentos buscaba sus labios con ferviente deseo.

Su confesión había sido difícil de expresar, pero con ese gesto comprendió que Yugi lo aceptaba y que había hecho bien en desprenderse de su egoísmo natural.

De lo contrario tal vez el que esa noche se estaría besando con Yugi sería Raphael.

Con una sonrisita, Raphael caminó hasta donde sus hermanos se encontraban discutiendo una antigua tabla encontrada en las excavaciones de Tutan Kamon.

-Te digo que es solamente un montón de números sin descifrar.

-No, es un mensaje codificado.

-Catherine, no lo es.

-Roberth, si lo es y…¿te sucede algo, hermano?.

Raphael negó sin apartar la sonrisa de sus labios.

-¿En donde dejaste a Yugi, hermano?. Me prometió que me explicaría algunas cosas. Señaló el menor de los Winkils, un jovencito de ojos tremendamente azules.

-Pues tendrás que pedirme ayuda a mi, Yugi estará ocupado el resto de la noche.

Ambos hermanos se miraron sin comprender.

-¿Entonces ya no regresará?.

-Ya no Catherine, encontró cosas mejores que solucionar y hacer.

No dijo más pero si memoró la extraña aventura romántica que en un momento de confidencia y desesperación Yugi le había contado.

Su amigo tricolor tenía todo el derecho de ser feliz con quien quisiera y se alegró de que al final fuera con el elegido por su corazón.

No negaría que la escena que había mirado tras el ventanal de la terraza lo había impactado de alguna forma, pero si los ojos de Yugi volvían a sonreír tanto como lo hacían en presencia del Egipcio, entonces con mucho gusto lo dejaría en paz.

-Salomón tendrá que aguantarse. Contra el amor no se puede hacer absolutamente nada. Se dijo el rubio fornido, obviando las insistentes llamadas del anciano y su cara de pocos amigos.

Joey suspiró sonoramente antes de lanzar el guión a la mesita que tenía a su lado.

Estaba arto, cansado y preocupado de que todo fuera a salir mal esa noche.

Había memorizado todo el libreto de pies a cabeza pero aun así su confianza no se encontraba tan intacta.

-¡Media hora, Joey!.

Tocaron a su puerta y no evitó que un tremendo escalofrío le recorriera la espina dorsal.

Al fin el día tan esperado había llegado. Maravillosamente hablando, el teatro estaba lleno, no solo con los familiares de los estudiantes sino con personas de la ciudad, cuya curiosidad radicaba en la excesiva publicidad que la directora de carrera había hecho a la obra.

Tenía las manos heladas y al contemplarse en el espejo se miró ojeroso y sumamente pálido.

Estaba enfermo y la cabeza le dolía.

-¿Joey, puedo entrar?.

La voz reconfortante de Yugi aminoró las mariposas danzarinas en su estómago, por lo que le cedió rápidamente el paso a su amigo.

-Diablos. El teatro está lleno. No pensé que la obra fuera a hacer tanta conmoción. Inquirió el bajito, quien arribaba con el vestuario y peluca del rubio.

-Oh, cállate, ¿quieres?.

-Joey, estas sumamente nervioso. Tranquilo. Sonrió el tricolor al masajear los hombros tensos de su amigo.

-Es que no puedo. ¿Qué tal si me olvido de todo?. ¿Qué tal si la gente se burla de mi o si los profesores…?

-Tranquilízate Joey. Todo está bien. Sonrió Yugi, comprendiendo el nerviosismo de su amigo.-Haz ensayado mucho y te haz esforzado tanto para este momento. Eres un excelente actor y lo harás bien. Además recuerda que tú hermana y tú genio millonario van a venir.

La pequeña sonrisita que Joey vislumbró en sus labios se apagó de inmediato cuando las mariposas regresaron a su estómago.

-Seto se reirá de mi si me equivoco. Gimió.

-Oh, claro que se burlará, pero sabes que así es él.

Joey miró el guiño de su amigo a través del espejo, mientras este le colocaba la peluca azabache.

-Solo respira y relájate. Jill dijo que vendría y créeme, cuando te vea en las tablas y admire la ovación de las personas, deseará jamás haberse retirado.

No había mucha confianza en la sonrisa que Joey esbozó, pero al menos su sueño de actuar estaba por cumplirse.

-¿Qué dice Yami?.

-Que todo irá muy bien. Él tiene plena confianza en ti.

-¿No será porque tú le dijiste que la tuviera?.

Yugi se sonrojó. Después de la pasional noche que tuvo con Atemu el día de su reconciliación, se había animado a relatarle a su mejor amigo todo. Iniciando por el incidente del auto de Yami hasta terminar en la relación que formalmente ya tenía con el egipcio.

No había esperado jamás que el rubio reaccionara feliz por lo que le había dicho, pero una vez más comprobaba que Joey era un gran amigo.

-No, ¿cómo crees?. Él sabe valorar tus dotes histriónicos.

-Bueno. Eso si. No hay duda de que soy excepcional. Rió, acomodando la chaqueta que acababa de colocarse.- Por cierto, ¿tu abuelo vendrá?.

-No lo sé Joey, aun sigue enojado conmigo.

Y con justa razón, pensó Yugi, pues desde la noche mencionada que el viejo Salomón no había ido a su casa.

Seguramente se encontraba furioso por intuir lo inevitable, pero por primera vez en su vida el de ojos violetas no iba a darle demasiadas explicaciones a su abuelo.

Con la llegada de Yami a su vida todo había cambiado para él y simplemente más feliz no podía estar.

-¡Aush!. Me suele la cabeza. Se quejó Joey nuevamente.

-Son solo nervios. Cálmate.

-¡Veinte minutos, Joey!. Volvieron a avisar tras tocar la puerta y ese solo sonido provocó pánico en el rubio.

-Que no te de un ataque de pánico, Joey. Ya es tarde para que te eches para atrás.

-No voy a retirarme, solo es…es…¿y si Seto se ríe de mi?. Preguntó, efectuando un mohín gracioso.

-Oh, Joey. Si se ríe de ti le respondes y si pelean pues te lo llevas a la cama y asunto finalizado.

-¡YUGI!. Exclamó alarmado el rubio.-Me sorprende tu vocabulario. Tengo que hablar con Yami para ver que es lo que te está enseñando.

Y tras una risita el tricolor le ordenó a Joey se estuviera quieto para terminar de vestirle, lo cual le costó bastante trabajo por los obvios nervios de su amigo.

Joey en si no se encontraba nervioso por la puesta, sino por la critica de la persona que su corazón aclamaba con cada uno de sus latidos.

Serenity bajó del auto y sonrió. De nuevo pisaba esa universidad, pero esa noche tenía un motivo muy especial.

-¿Estás segura de esto?.

-Por supuesto. Exclamó con indignación la muchacha.-Mi hermano va a actuar y yo debo de estar a su lado, Roger.

-De acuerdo. Solo preguntaba por si habías cambiado de opinión.

-A lo referente a Joey, jamás cambiaré de opinión. Él es lo más importante en mi vida.

La pelirroja, que esa noche vestía de gala, no dijo más. Se limitó solamente a ver el cartel de propaganda afuera del teatro y a esperar que Roger, su chaperón, arribara a su lado.

Su padrastro había convencido con rapidez a su madre para que le permitiera ir a la obra de Joey, pero solo había accedido con la condición de llevar a Roger.

Serenity no había tenido objeción alguna en ello. Lo que ella deseaba era ver la obra, a su hermano y tal vez, solo tal vez, toparse de nueva cuenta con ese apuesto castaño que aun no lograba olvidar del todo.

Tras serle cedido el brazo de su padrastro, la muchacha se adentró en el teatro que ya conocía, encontrándole abarrotado y con bastantes mormullos.

Se sintió feliz de que la obra estuviera a su capacidad máxima en su estreno y rogó por que todo le saliera excelente a su hermano. Ya deseaba verlo.

-¿A quien buscas?. Preguntó Roger cuando al sentarse en sus lugares, observó a su hija.

-A nadie. ¿A quién iba yo a buscar?.

-Por eso lo pregunto. Indagó Roger, no muy convencido de todo.

Justo en ese momento Tristán y Duke se acercaron a la pelirroja, la cual sonrió al verlos.

-Mira Roger, ellos son amigos de Joey. Presentó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja a la risita nerviosa de Tristán.

-Mucho gusto. Saludaron los tres varones con cordialidad.

-Me alegra que hayas venido, Serenity.

-No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, Duke.

-Pues yo te aviso de una vez que no te rías de Joey si comete alguna tontería. El pobre está muy nervioso. Aclaró Tristán, sabiendo de ante mano que su amigo flirteaba con su conquista.

-Oh, pobrecillo. Exclamó la pelirroja con temor.-Espero que todo esté de su lado esta noche.

-Yo también. Dijeron los muchachos a coro, sacando una risita pura de la garganta de la muchacha.

Roger mientras tanto lo miraba todo con ojo crítico. Realmente él no habría querido ir a esa obra, pero debía reconocer que entre más tiempo pasara con su hija, tal vez esta llegaría a estimarlo un poco.

Cumplirle caprichos no era nada del otro mundo y a lo cual accedía en el acto. Pero de eso a saludar a su hermano cuando la obra hubiera terminado, ahí si distaba mucho.

Todo lo que él quería era que su hija fuera feliz y así tuviera que comprar el mismo mundo, lo haría.

La pelirroja continuó charlando con sus dos pretendientes, sin embargo su castaña mirada se desviaba de vez en cuando tratando de localizar a una persona en especial que deseaba volver a mirar.

-"Tal vez no venga". Se dijo con desilusión, pero lo último que se perdían eran las esperanzas.

-Es que esto no es posible. ¿Realmente piensan que trayéndonos este montón de basura nosotros cederemos a sus chantajes?. Por favor. No saben con quienes hablan.

Seto Kaiba tenía fuego en los ojos. Uno que hacía mote a su sobre nombre de "diablo".

-Por supuesto que sabemos con quienes tratamos. Respondió un hombre con el entrecejo fruncido.-Y por ello mismo les estamos dando la opción de vender.

-No lo haremos. Refutó Noa con el mismo odio que su hermano tenía.-Nosotros nos hemos roto el alma en levantar esta compañía y no se la venderemos a unos mentecatos que todo lo que hicieron fue abandonarla y exigirla cuando todo está ya hecho. No venderemos.

Ed observó la tensión que se expandía en la habitación.

Los Kaiba habían estado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde en esa reunión que solo había llevado a palabras fuertes y ofensivas, y por supuesto a la posición de ambos bandos a no ceder a sus ideales.

Él observaba la ferra decisión en sus amos al no ceder KC a un grupo de viejas arpías que tal y como había dicho Noa, habían volado del nido a la muerte de Gozaburo y regresado cuando todo se encontraba estable.

Frustrado por que ninguna de las partes llegaba a una conclusión, memoró las historias que el peliazul le había contado alguna vez.

KC siempre había sido importante, pero al morir Gozaburo Kaiba, la empresa había ido en descenso y todo por las deudas y jugarretas sucias del viejo.

Tanto Seto como Noa habían agotado sus posibilidades para que la misma junta directiva que estaba en ese momento tratando de arrebatarles la compañía, no se retirara ante la inminente quiebra.

Sin embargo ambos eran genios y con el esfuerzo que los grandes realizan, habían sacado la compañía adelante. A base de mucho esfuerzo y varios desazones.

Pero ahora los dinosaurios habían retornado y gracias a las acciones que Gozaburo les había dado, se detenían a exigir la venta de algo que no les correspondía. Algo que obviamente hasta él mismo denegaba.

-Creo que deberían tomarse un tiempo y meditar las cosas. Habló uno de los miembros de la junta.

-Olvídenlo. Objetó Seto con rapidez.-Esta empresa no se vende y fin de la discusión. Además tanto Noa como yo somos los dueños originales y si desean llevar esto más lejos, peor para ustedes.

-Lo llevaremos a juicio. Asegundó el peliazul, quien estaba comenzando a hartarse de esos hombres necios.

Las cinco cabezas de los aludidos se juntaron en una secreta reunión, mientras que los hermanos Kaiba se miraban con impaciencia.

-Está bien. Habló uno de ellos al cabo de unos minutos.-Si desean llevarlo a juicio, así será. Nuestros abogados ya vienen en camino.

Seto gruñó y golpeó la mesa de juntas con gran rabia.

¿Qué se creían esos tipos que eran?.

Realmente estaba muy molesto, pero si querían guerra, él con mucho gusto se las daría.

-De acuerdo. Si eso quieren entonces nos enfrentaremos ahora. Ed, que llamen al bufete de abogados de KC. Necesito que vengan ahora. Exigió el castaño a su guardaespaldas, quien solía entrar a esas reuniones por si la violencia se suscitaba.

El en acto el custodio accedió a avisar al bufete, dejando la misma violenta atmósfera en la sala de juntas.

-No creo que esa actitud solucione nada. Se mofó uno de los hombres con seguridad.

-Pues yo dudo que su enclenque equipo de seudo abogados pueda hacer algo. Rió con ironía el castaño.

-Deberían mejor ceder esas acciones que nuestro padre les cedió y olvidarse de esta estupidez de tratar de adquirir KC. El dinero que les estamos ofreciendo es más de lo que esas acciones puedan en realidad valer en la bolsa de valores. Comunicó Noa, moviéndose un poco en su silla.

-Por supuesto que no aceptaremos sus migajas. Si Gozaburo nos dio estas acciones fue para que las utilizáramos bien, por lo tanto queremos la empresa.

Seto miró con odio infinito a aquellos hombres. Los destrozaría y luego se los comería para después escupir sus restos en la basura. Y todo con la endemoniada finalidad de la venganza.

No sabían en que se metían.

-Por última vez, acepten. Repeló Noa quien ya estaba agotado de esa situación.-Sus abogados no podrán hacer nada en contra de nosotros. Además la empresa en sus manos, se desharía.

-No nos amenaces, chiquillo. Nosotros tenemos años de experiencia que…

-Si, sobre todo experiencia. Susurró el peliazul, perdiendo la poca cordura que aun le quedaba.

-No gastes tu saliva en estos animales, Noa. Ya verán en unos minutos quien ríe al último.

El round continuaba y al parecer, iba para largo.

Atemu caminaba en círculos tras bambalinas. Había estado diciéndole al director los últimos detalles antes de ocupar su asiento.

Jamás habría imaginado el lleno total pero no todo lo que había previsto para su estancia en Japón había salido como lo quería.

En parte eso lo alegró. Ahora tía mucho más claras varias cosas y el tener que enfrentar a su padre ya no era algo que se desprendiera de la palabra: herencia.

El éxito de esa obra era suyo. Un trabajo bien elaborado que le había costado aprender del oficio y sobre todo a comenzar a inmiscuirse más en si mismo como persona y como pareja.

Sonrió discretamente. Yugi, a su lado, encendía el sol oculto que hasta antes de ese día había tenido en su vida.

Ahora, podía entonces sonreír libremente y acurrucarse si quería, dentro de los brazos amorosos de un muchacho que había dado un cambio radical a su manera de vivir.

El amor lo podía todo y eso que aun no podía hablar de él con totalidad.

Una mano en su hombro lo exaltó, llevándose una sorpresa al ver de quien se trataba.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Atemu.

-Padre. Exclamó, efectuando un movimiento de cabeza a modo de respeto.

-Por lo visto haz cumplido con lo que dijiste. Admitió el hombre, cuya barba castaña y porte distinguido, lo hacían constatar como un hombre importante e imponente.

-Siempre lo hago. Añadió Yami, mirando a la persona que se acercaba a ellos.

-Hola, "hermanito". Lo que hace el dinero, ¿verdad?.

-Bakura. Murmuró con cierto desdén. A veces realmente aborrecía a su "hermano".

-Hola, Atemu. Me alegra que por fin podamos ver el fruto de tu trabajo y entrega. Aunque déjame decirte que yo creo que no lo hiciste todo tú solo.

-Pues me tiene sin cuidado lo que creas. Respondió con el ceño fruncido.

Bakura siempre aprovechaba la mas mínima oportunidad para burlarse de él.

-Eso pensábamos, ¿verdad, padre?.

El hombre mayor asintió.

-Claro que padre llamó a tu…prestamista. Pero obviamente con un Kaiba no se puede contar.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas que te diga, Bakura?. ¿Qué no pude hacer esto sin dinero?. ¿Qué me alié a un Kaiba y solo por eso no me darán lo que merezco?. ¿Eso vas a decirme?. Cuestionó el tricolor en tono autoritario y enfadado, su paciencia se había roto.

-Hay no, por supuesto que no. Indicó su hermanastro, un muchacho de cabello y tez blanca.-Yo solo iba a decirte que me gusta tú decoración. Deberías dedicarte al diseño de interiores.

Bakura rió con gracia irónica, digna de él y su mordacidad.

Atemu solamente friccionó sus manos. No toleraba las burlas del albino.

-Ya, tranquilos los dos. Intervino el padre.-No es momento de hablar de todo esto. Ya tendremos tiempo cuando la obra concluya y podamos cenar algo decente en el hotel.

-Por supuesto. Ryou querrá comer algo sólido. El pobrecito no se sentía muy bien del estómago cuando llegamos. Añadió Bakura, mirando por entre los gruesos cortinajes de bambalinas.

-¿Ryou?. Caray, no me dijiste padre, que este….haragán estaba con el pobre de Ryou. Lo compadezco. Señaló Atemu con mordacidad, mirando el gesto de odio que su hermanastro le lanzó.

-Ryou es el prometido de tú hermano. Aclaró el hombre mayor con un gesto cansado.-Y lo trajimos porque él lo quiso.

-Claro que de haber sido por mi no lo habría hecho. Objetó Bakura aun con enfado.

-Por supuesto. ¿Quién podría olvidarme y después inmiscuirte contigo?. Eso es obvio.

El padre de ambos evitó la pelea que habría podido suscitarse. A veces odiaba que los dos se llevaran así.

-Basta ya. Ambos tranquilícense o me veré forzado a…

-Nada. Yo me largo de aquí. Y con un fuerte gruñido Bakura salió del lugar.

-Atemu. ¿Hasta cuando te comportarás así con él?. Es tú hermano.

-Medio hermano. Aclaró el de ojos azules con furia.-Y no porque yo lo haya pedido. Si no te hubieras casado con su madre cuando la mía murió, ahora no estaríamos odiándonos a muerte. Y con un gesto de fastidio Yami se alejó de su padre, el cual simplemente suspiró en derrota.

A pesar de lo ambicioso que pudiera llegar a ser, él no era un hombre malo.

Simplemente deseaba lo mejor para sus vástagos, pero estos al parecer no lo veían de ese modo.

Si le ponía a Atemu tantas pruebas, era simplemente para asentarlo en el mundo real y sacarlo del libertinaje que Ryou había hecho con Bakura.

Cierto, él conocía de sobra a sus hijos pero al mirarlos crecer y emprender su propio camino, se sentía orgulloso de lo que era y había sido.

Sin pensar en nada más es como caminó hasta su asiento, donde su segundo hijo y pareja se encontraban aguardando.

La noche sería interesante.

Joey se miró en el espejo antes de salir y colocarse muy cerca del escenario.

Escaso minuto y contando.

Las mariposas no se habían ido, pero sabía era parte del encanto de cada actor.

Si ese nerviosismo se perdía al subir a las tablas, entonces de nada servía continuar haciendo lo que más amaba en esa vida.

Así pues recordó tenerlas reservadas siempre que pudiera actuar. Señal de buena suerte.

-Joey. Llamó Yugi antes de retirarse para ayudar en escenografía.-¿Te sientes mejor?.

-No compañero. Me siento peor que esa vez que no salí del baño en dos días.

-Oh, Joey. Rió el tricolor al sentido del humor de su amigo.-Ya verás que todo saldrá..

-Ah, ah, ah. Negó el rubio con un dedo, mirando la señal del ayudante de director de que el telón se estaba abriendo.-Recuerda que no puedes decirme eso.

Con una deslumbrante sonrisa se encaminó a las tablas. En ese momento ya no era Joey Wheeler, sino Edmundo Dantés, comenzando con la obra que lo llevaría a la mejor venganza jamás planeada.

Yugi sonrió a su amigo. Ahí iba una futura estrella. Por eso antes de perderlo de vista, le gritó:

-¡ROMPETE UNA PIERNA, JOEY!.

Y el grito se perdió en los aplausos del público. La obra había iniciado, al fin.

Continuará…

Agradezco la intervención de Raphael, al cual y a falta de apellido tuve que inventarle uno

Para los que no le ubiquen es el que sale la cuarta temporada.

Gracias a ustedes pos su apoyo, esta semana pude actualizar y por supuesto por continuar leyéndome a pesar de que esto se pone largo jeje.

Pero ya no falta mucho para el momento clave así que…

Nos vemos pronto y a los que me siguen también en Amnesia, gracias

**KLF**


	28. Chapter 28

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Entrega total**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** **El siguiente capitulo contiene Lemon o NC-17. Si no te agrada este tipo de material, entonces abstente de leer. De lo contrario, continua con tu lectura **

Fue un éxito, un rotundo y perfecto éxito y tras las ovaciones del público supo que momento más hermoso jamás había experimentado.

Cuando se inclinó y miró a su público de pié, entendió que verdaderamente había nacido para eso.

Atrás quedaba el maltrato de su padre, la vida de miseria, el odio de su madre. Nada importaba más que el sentimiento gratificante que estaba experimentando en ese momento.

Sus pupilas cubiertas de lágrimas; pero no amargas como en antaño, sino de completa felicidad.

Entendió entonces que su sueño se había realizado y que aun faltaba más para verlo completado.

Tomó las flores que su co-estrella Natalia le obsequiaba a forma de tributo. Ambos habían estado fenomenales, pero el crédito era sin descarte alguno de Joey.

El telón bajó y aun así pudo escuchar los aplausos que proseguían en el teatro. Momento más feliz siempre lo memoraría.

-¡ESTUVISTE FANTÁSTICO!. Fue el gritito de júbilo que Yugi lanzó antes de abrazar con fuerza a su mejor amigo.-Te lo dije, te lo dije, fue una obra de arte.

Joey no podía hablar. Tenía un gran nudo en la garganta que le impedía pronunciar sonido alguno. Un nudo de pura felicidad.

-Todo el mundo está celebrando, y la directora…¡Joey, eres una estrella!.

Solo pudo abrazar a su amigo. Esa era la noche más importante de su vida y aun no digería muy bien el hecho de que acababa de recibir ovaciones perfectas.

-¿Qué dijo Yami?. Preguntó, cuando el nudo se hubo disipado un poco. Le importaba la opinión del productor.

-Que estuviste excelso. Nadie se imaginó el éxito que tendría y hasta habló de extender la gira un mes más. ¿Qué te parece?.

¿Qué le parecía?. Perfecto y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo en el grito de alegría que había estado conteniendo.

Se sentía simplemente feliz.

El elenco entero entonces se acercó a Joey para felicitar y alabar su actuación. La obra había sido todo un éxito y hasta la directora que vestía de rojo, ovacionó la perfecta actuación del rubio.

Algunos reporteros locales, así como también los universitarios lo siguieron para que hablara sobre su éxito como Edmundo Dantes.

Desde ese momento los medios estarían muy pendientes de la próxima estrella que estaba despegando.

Joey se sintió halagado por las muestras repentinas de atención, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos buscaran, de entre las personas del público que comenzaban a congregarse ante él, a la única persona que en verdad deseaba ver en ese su más importante momento.

Sonrió con gracia cuando uno de los reporteros le cuestionó si su personaje tenía algo que ver con él en la vida real, respondiendo negativamente.

-Nada más alejado de la realidad. Indicó sin perder su toque gracioso.-Yo jamás podría vengarme de quien me ha hecho daño.

-¿Y de la traición del amor?. Inquirió la reportera escolar.

Joey volvió a negar sin perder su sonrisa.

-Tampoco. Edmundo jamás habría podido vengarse de Mercedes. El amor que le profesó mutó en un profundo cariño. Yo no pienso que le hubieran traicionado de alguna manera.

-¿Pero si se diera el caso?. Continuó la muchacha apuntando con rapidez en su libreta.

-Si se diera el caso de que el amor de mi vida se fuera…creo que lo admitiría. No hay nada mejor que la felicidad de las personas amadas, ¿no creen?.

Risita general pero ese era el pensamiento del rubio. No había muestra más grande de amor que el dejarle ir y aunque quiso evitarlo, un pequeño escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

-"Seto, ¿en dónde estas?". Llamó, procurando no perder la cordialidad en sus facciones.

Atemu sonrió cuando su pareja se acercó a él y sin inhibición alguna lo besó con emoción.

-Joey está tan contento. La obra fue un rotundo éxito, Yami. ¿Por qué no saliste a escena cuando el público te lo pidió?. Preguntó con sonrisa amplia en el rostro.

-No tenía caso. Denegó el egipcio abrazándolo con posesión.-El crédito fue de ustedes. Yo solo di las ideas.

Yugi asintió. Se sentía tan feliz por el éxito de la obra y por supuesto el de su amigo, que no podía ocultarlo.

-Yugi. Llamó Atemu, tomando su barbilla para que los violáceos iris lo miraran.

-Necesito presentarte a alguien.

Con curiosidad el menor asintió. No tenía ni idea de lo que su pareja estaba hablando.

-¿Es alguien importante?.

-Mucho. Asintió el egipcio, tomándole de la mano para guiarlo hasta la salida.

A esas alturas a ninguno de los dos les importaba que los vieran juntos. Desde la noche de la galería que su amor estaba abierto al mundo y lo que este opinara les tenía sin cuidado.

-¿Y a quien me vas a presentar?. Tú siempre con tus misterios. Rió el bajito y de pronto se detuvo cuando la mano que sujetaba la suya lo aprisionó con aprehensión.

-Yugi, aun hay algo que debo decirte. Informó el de ojos azules, mirando con decisión y seriedad a su pareja.

-No me asustes. ¿Qué sucede Yami?.

El egipcio abrazó con desesperación a su amado. Aun debía decirle sobre su ambición, sobre el porqué había salido de su tierra natal para participar en esa obra de teatro que en un principio creía un fracaso.

Aun debía confesarse ante su "aibou" y rogar a sus Dioses porque su felicidad, su Yugi, no fuera a dejarlo.

-"Pero tiene que enterarse de todo. De lo contrario esta relación no funcionará". Pensaba con desesperación.

Respirando profundamente volvió a tomar la mano de su pareja y lo guió hasta el estacionamiento de la Universidad, donde varios autos ya se marchaban.

Yugi no comprendía nada, pero intuyó que estaba por saberlo.

Atemu se veía muy nervioso y el gesto desesperado en su usualmente calmo rostro no le agradó demasiado.

Pero fuera lo que fuese que su pareja le dijera, él lo aceptaría. Por algo estaban juntos y en el amor se incluía lo bueno y lo malo

Serenity aguardó a que Tea, Tristán y Duke regresaran de bambalinas para indicarle que podía ir a verse con su atareado hermano, el cual había estado excelso en su actuación.

Más orgullosa no podía estar en esos momentos y solo deseaba ver a Joey para expresarle su felicidad.

-Es…buen actor. Indicó Roger sin atender a la emoción de su hija.

-¿Verdad que si?. Es perfecto. Tendrá mucho éxito cuando termine su carrera.

-¿Carrera?. Jamás había escuchado en mi vida que en la universidad existiera tal…carrera. Creo yo que más que carrera universitaria es una preparación. ¿Saldrá a caso con el título de licenciado en actuación?.

La pelirroja desvió la mirada. Aquella bromita no le había gustado mucho.

Roger no podía decir nada porque ni siquiera había tratado a Joey. ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir algo así?.

El hombre intuyó que su broma irónica había afectado a su hija, por ello trató de enmendarlo de alguna manera.

-Lo lamento. No quise ofender a tú hermano.

-Pero lo hiciste. Repeló la pelirroja con enfado.-¿Por qué dices esas cosas cuando ni siquiera lo conoces?. Ahí arriba demostró que es un excelente actor y estoy segura que dejó callados a muchos.

-Y no lo dudo. Se ve que ama lo que hace.

-Por eso mismo no deberías hablar mal de lo que no conoces.

Sin más la muchacha se puso de pié y caminó a los camerinos. No deseaba continuar escuchando a Roger, quien influenciado por su madre insultaba a Joey.

Roger la dejó ir sola. Él no tenía absolutamente nada que hablar con el rubio, pero si se sintió incómodo de haber propiciado aquella atmósfera.

-No comprendo cómo es que lo defiende tanto si es un desastre de muchacho. Puede ser bueno actuando, pero en la vida personal….

Una vocecita en su cabeza le dijo que guardara silencio. En lo que debía enfocarse era en tratar de enmendar su error con su hija.

Por otro lado la pelirroja avanzó sin detenerse a meditar nada. Estaba enfadada pero también debía serenarse para darle a su hermano su más grande sonrisa.

Antes de encontrarse con Tea y los demás, respiró varias veces. Su salud había estado muy bien esos días por lo que podía darse ciertos lujos con su persona.

Más su mirada castaña se enfocó en la puerta principal. Por más intentos que hizo al tratar de encontrar a cierto muchacho, no lo consiguió.

-Eres una tonta. Se reprendió seriamente.-¿Cómo supusiste que iba a venir?. No conoces nada de él. Ya, olvídalo.

Pero sabía que sería muy difícil siquiera tratar de sacarse de la cabeza el par de ojos azules que le habían robado el corazón.

-Oh, aquí estas. Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte. Sonrió Tea al encuentro de la pelirroja.

-¿Cómo está?. Preguntó, tratando de recuperar su sonrisa emocionada.

-Feliz. Y cuando le dijimos que estabas aquí, no sabes el gusto que le dio. Quiere verte. Dijo la castaña, dirigiendo a la muchacha hasta el camerino, dónde la mayoría de los actores estaban congregados.

A penas entrar, Serenity percibió la atmósfera relajada y feliz que el elenco compartía.

Había sido una noche mágica y llena de muchas sorpresas, pero lo único que deseaba hacer era abrazar a su hermano y compartir su alegría.

Si bien hubo ubicado al rubio que se encontraba enzarzado en un abrazo casi asfixiante con Tristán, este se desprendió como pudo del morocho y corrió a su encuentro. Abrazándola y elevándola por lo aires como cuando eran niños.

-¡Lo hice, lo hice!. Repetía con estruendo el muchacho y la pelirroja no podía más que reír y felicitar a su más querida persona en ese mundo.

-Lo sé Joey, lo hiciste muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

Joey se había emocionado cuando sus amigos le comunicaron que su hermana había asistido a la obra y quería verlo.

Su emoción se intensificó varios grados al saber que su más especial persona en esa vida había ido a verlo, a apoyarlo, a desearle toda la buena fortuna para su futuro.

Estaba feliz, radiante, convencido de que el camino de la actuación era suyo totalmente. Pero aun y a pesar de que su jubiloso corazón saltaba de gozo por tener a su hermana y amigos a su lado, no todo él pudo ser tremendamente feliz como lo había previsto.

Seto no había asistido al estreno y eso solo podía interpretarse como un desinterés total.

Si el corazón de Joey se derrumbó con la verdad, no lo demostró. Sus amigos y hermana no merecían verlo triste en el día más importante de su naciente carrera; pero aun así la realidad de que la persona que amaba lo había dejado plantado, fue tan tremendamente dura que años después no sabría cómo se mantuvo en pie cuando lo habría dado todo por llorar amargamente.

A Seto no le importaba él.

Bakura gruñó cuando su padre le indicó que debían esperar a su "hermano".

Realmente no soportaba al tricolor. Obviamente el tremendo afecto era recíproco y el tener que aguardarlo para que su padre lo felicitara por haber superado su prueba, era lo más patético que pudiera existir.

Ryou a su lado charlaba con su futuro suegro sobre el buen montaje de la obra y los fabulosos escenarios, dignos de cualquier puesta profesional.

Bakura odiaba que elogiaran tanto a su "hermano mayor", pero al menos y después de eso no tendría el porqué soportarlo más en su casa.

Atemu se largaría y él entonces sería feliz con su prometido.

-¿Sucede algo Bakura?.

Ryou, un muchacho sensible y atento lo tomó por el brazo para besarle en la mejilla.

Esa simple acción fascinó al albino, quien negó tras regresar la caricia.

-Solo quiero irme al hotel. Estoy cansado.

-Esperemos a que Atemu llegue y podremos irnos. Recordó el sonriente Ryou.

Bakura recordó entonces el porqué también odiaba a su medio hermano. Su prometido había sido su amante y cuando el tricolor voló a Japón a realizar su encomienda, Ryou había quedado con el corazón destrozado.

Obviamente él lo había ayudado, enterándose después del amor mutuo que repentinamente llegaron a profesarse.

Ryou era todo su mundo. La persona que lo había sacado de la inmundicia de las apuestas y el sexo, para introducirlo en la belleza de la vida y el amor.

Le debía mucho a su pareja, pero también sabía que tras los felices ojos de Ryou, una gran emoción se ocultaba por volver a ver a su ex amante.

¿Celos?. Tal vez, pero de que odiaba a Atemu, lo odiaba.

Salió de su ensimismamiento cuando su padre les indicó que el "elegido" se acercaba. Pero para sorpresa de los tres, no arribaba solo.

A su lado un muchacho sonriente le seguía muy de cerca, procurando no lanzar alguna carcajada.

-Atemu. Llamó su padre con la falta de afecto que lo caracterizaba.

-Padre; Idiota; Ryou. Que sorpresa encontrarte. Saludó el tricolor, acercándose al aludido que le sonrió discretamente.

-Vine a ver tu obra, Atemu. Señaló el muchacho también albino.

-¿Y qué impresión te llevas?. Se que no es como esas obras que se presentan en la ciudad, pero hicimos lo que pudimos, ¿Verdad?.

La cuestión iba dirigida al acompañante del egipcio, quien asintió tras bajar el rostro.

Ryou no tuvo que ver en sus cartas de la fortuna para saber lo que significaba la mirada de Yami.

Sin esperarlo siquiera le sonrió a su ex amante, dando por finalizado el pasado que los había unido.

-¿Y quién es tú amigo?. No me digas que es otro de tus…

-No te atrevas ni a decirlo. Interrumpió el egipcio, quien fulminó a su medio hermano con la mirada.-Él es Yugi y es lo que más amo en esta vida.

Si, las palabras hicieron conmoción, tanto en los extranjeros como en el propio Yugi, quien se sintió terriblemente feliz al escuchar aquella revelación.

Tomó un par de minutos para que los egipcios se recuperaran de la noticia, y fue precisamente el propio Atemu quien hizo las debidas presentaciones.

-Padre, él es Yugi, mi pareja y con quien pienso pasar el resto de mi vida.

El de barba castaña asintió sin decir nada. Las decisiones de sus hijos con respecto a su vida personal eran suyas y de nadie más, así pues se giró para avanzar al auto que los esperaba.

-Con eso me das a entender que haz elegido otro camino, ¿verdad Atemu?.

El aludido asintió, asiendo con fuerza la mano del de ojos violáceos que no comprendía del todo lo que sucedía, pero supo que el tremendo amor que tanto Yami como él sentían, sería respetado por su suegro.

-Muy bien. Entonces acompáñenos a cenar, aun hay muchas cosas que discutir antes de que regresemos a Egipto.

Una sencilla sonrisa fue lo que ocultó el patriarca de aquella peculiar familia, una dónde al fin miraba la estabilidad emocional de sus vástagos.

Yugi miró a Yami quien asintió al halarlo hasta el auto. Durante la cena le revelaría que antes de conocerlo y enamorarse locamente de él había sido un pedante muchacho rico avaricioso, que todo lo que había deseado era conseguir su herencia para partir y desperdigarla en el mundo con amantes y placeres.

Le diría entonces lo que había sido antes de conocerlo y a lo que estaba dispuesto a renunciar solo por permanecer a su lado.

El dinero ya no le era necesario, pues al final y después de todo había encontrado su merecido: un amor irremplazable.

Doce y media de la noche y apenas cruzaban la ciudad rumbo a sus hogares.

Noa cabeceaba recargándose de vez en vez en el hombro de su hermano, quien miraba con satisfacción las luces de la ciudad.

Había sido una batalla dura y cansada, pero al final los Kaiba volvían a vencer ante todo y todos.

La junta se había ido, después de pelear a capa y espada cosas sin fundamentos, con las manos completamente vacías.

Noa y él ya no tendrían que preocuparse por esas harpías. Ahora la compañía era totalmente suya y mayor satisfacción en la vida no podía experimentar.

-¿Irás a la mansión?. Cuestionó su peliazul hermano, bostezaba bastante y es que en sus condiciones nunca había sido buena idea los desvelos.

-No.

-Oh, se me había olvidado que ahora tú ya no vives ahí.

-Sigue siendo mi casa, ¿no?.

-Si. Sonrió el peliazul sin retirarse del hombro de su hermano.-Pero ahora ya eres más feliz.

No hubo más comentarios. Seto no quería ahondar demasiado en ese tema que aun no estaba dispuesto a hablar con su hermano.

Por eso solo asintió, dejando que una sonrisa recorrieras sus tiesas facciones.

Lo único que deseaba hacer era llegar y acostarse en su cama. No deseaba saber nada de nada hasta el día siguiente. Sábado. Y tomarse tal vez medio día de descanso.

Pelear con buitres siempre sería agotador.

Como primera escala arribaron al departamento del castaño, quien se despidió de Ed y su hermano tras indicarle al chofer que no hiciera paradas innecesarias.

-¿Luce feliz a caso joven Noa?.

-Lo estoy. Asintió el muchacho peliazul cuando tomaban camino a la mansión.

-Las cosas no podían haber resultado de mejor manera.

-Ahora la empresa es totalmente suya.

-Si, así es y por tal tengo planeado hacer unas cuantas cosillas por ahí.

-No creo que al señor Seto le agrade saber de sus planes. Musitó el custodió, sonriendo a la risita traviesa de su amo.

-Tendrá que conformarse con lo que yo haga. Lo único que deseo es que Seto sea feliz. ¿Me entiendes?.

Ed asintió. La única prioridad del más joven de los Kaiba era su hermano. Eso era aceptable dado sus antecedentes, pero el guardaespaldas no dejaba de preguntarse hasta cuando Noa comenzaría a preocuparse por él mismo.

Seto abrió la puerta con bastante pereza. Jamás se había sentido tan cansado en su vida. Pero la pelea bien había valido su esfuerzo.

Encendió la lámpara de pie que se encontraba al lado del sofá y se sentó.

Sin esfuerzo alguno desanudó su corbata, desabrochando también los tres primeros botones de su camisa azul, dejando al descubierto parte de su nívea piel.

Entonces, antes de que se frotara los ojos, algo le golpeó con bastante fuerza.

-¡Hey!. Se quejó al mirar el grueso libro que yacía a su lado.

Por instinto miró hacia donde la figura de Joey se encontraba parada y cruzada de brazos. No era normal que le mirara con una mezcla de melancolía y rabia.

-¿Qué es esto?. Indagó el genio, haciendo alusión al libro que tomó del sofá.

-Nada importante. Murmuró Joey en tono bajo pero audible.

Seto entonces miró con cierta curiosidad el volumen y no fue hasta que leyó el titulo que el foco en su cabeza se encendió.

-La obra. Murmuró perplejo.-¿Era hoy?.

-Ayer. Si tomamos en cuenta la hora. Asintió el rubio, caminando para sentarse en el sofá individual frente al genio.

-Yo…lo olvidé. Reveló el castaño con un resoplido; mitad frustración, mitad enfado.

-No importa. Suspiró Joey sin dar a conocer su tristeza.

-Pero…

-Tenías trabajo, supongo.

Seto asintió. Había sido la verdad.

-Olvídalo entonces. Ya no tiene importancia.

Pero el ojiazul sabía que si la tenía. Joey había ensayado hasta desfallecer, había puesto todas sus emociones en la obra y todo lo que le había pedido a cambio era que asistiera a verlo.

Lo había olvidado por completo. Se había sumido tanto en la pelea con los accionistas que borró todo lo que tuviera que ver con su vida.

El trabajo ante todo, era su lema y jamás se arrepentía de él. Pero en ese momento se sentía terrible.

Joey había esperado a Seto con rabia y dolor en el rostro, pero apenas escucharlo llegar y tras lanzarle el libro del Conde de Montecristo, todas sus fuerzas se esfumaron.

Ya no tenía caso que reclamara algo sin importancia.

Él comprendía perfectamente el arduo trabajo del castaño y al sincerarse consigo mismo, ya no le veía el caso reclamar algo que como lo pensaba, no era importante para el genio Kaiba.

Suspiró tratando de arrebatarse esos sentimientos, pero estaba seguro que los recordaría el resto de su vida.

Años más tarde, cuando Seto Kaiba hubiera dejado a su esposa plantada en el lago de su casa, Joey le reclamaría su falta de atención y de tiempo. Y con propiedad digna de ese doloroso recuerdo, le espetaría, que aunque sabía el cómo enmendar sus errores, jamás podría corregir lo que habría podido hacer a tiempo.

Por obvias razones el silencio se hizo por largos momentos, dejando a ambos muchachos con sus respectivos pensamientos.

-¿Y…cómo te fue?. Preguntó el castaño, sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera podría rectificar su error.

-Bien. Hubo sala llena y me dieron ovaciones de pie. Hasta un productor me dijo que podía contratarme si alguna vez necesitaba trabajo.

La leve sonrisa al memorar su éxito, solo se vio empañada por el sentimiento de saberse no querido por el castaño.

¿Para que hablar de algo que realmente jamás le había interesado?.

En ese momento se planteó severamente la posibilidad de acudir a terapia. No podía ser que después de que le habían roto el corazón, cayera de nuevo en el mismo patrón.

O una de dos, era masoquista o tenía muy mala suerte para que le hirieran el corazón.

-Joey yo…

-Voy a dormir. Estoy muy cansado. Replicó el muchacho, sin querer saber más de nada.

No deseaba escuchar a viva voz que Seto no había querido ir al estreno por indiferencia, o porque realmente él no le importaba.

Era mejor así. De otra manera se derrumbaría ahí mismo y era lo que menos quería hacer.

Sin embargo el castaño lo detuvo aun antes de que el rubio se incorporara del sofá. Ahora era su turno de hablar.

Reclinándolo con paciencia y arrodillándose frente a él, trató de explicar sus actos; aunque jamás lo había hecho, en ese momento tenía la necesidad de hacerlo, mucho más cuando los regularmente sonrientes ojos de Joey lo miraban con tanta tristeza.

-Joey, déjame explicarte lo que sucedió.

-No quiero. Repeló el rubio con cansancio.-Tuviste tus motivos y bueno, no es como si alguna estrella famosa se hubiera presentado. Solo fue una estúpida obra y nada más. No es el fin del mundo. Sonrió, o trató de hacerlo pero su mueca no le funcionó como esperaba.

-No fue una simple obra, Joey. Fue tú obra, tu debut y yo te fallé.

-Lo olvidaste. Ya. Eso le pasa a cualquiera.

-Pero yo no soy cualquiera. Mencionó Seto, elevando un poco la voz para hacerse escuchar.-Yo realmente quería ir, te dije que iría, pero un imprevisto me sofocó y no pude desprenderme antes.

El rubio asintió. Deseaba retirarse. No se encontraba muy bien, pero la mano que lo mantenía sentado le oprimía con mucha fuerza y él realmente no estaba en las condiciones para hacerle frente.

-Yo…lo lamento. Susurró Seto y esas palabras le resultaron tan extrañas saliendo de él.-Yo realmente deseaba ir.

Joey desvió la mirada, estaba seguro de que en cualquier momento lloraría.

-No, mírame. Señaló el castaño tras tomar el mentón de su compañero.- De verdad, realmente quería ir y verte. Esta noche estaba reservada, pero no pude hacer nada cuando esos malditos de la junta…

-No tienes que explicarme nada, Seto. A veces se olvidan las cosas y es todo. No fue nada del otro mundo.

-Pero entiéndeme. Prosiguió el ojiazul en tono desesperado.-Realmente esta noche iba a ser muy especial. No solo porque estaba seguro de tú inminente éxito, sino porque también…yo…compre esto para ti.

No esperando respuestas el castaño extrajo una cajita de su saco, la había guardado ahí como recordatorio, pero ni eso le sirvió para no enfrascarse en la pelea por KC.

Joey tomó la caja azul con cierta incertidumbre. Era una cajita mediana de terciopelo y no supo cómo interpretar eso.

Así pues miró los cerúleos ojos del castaño quien le indicó que la abriera.

No quería sentirse emocionado pero su corazón recuperó el brío que la ausencia de Seto en el teatro le había opacado.

No sabía que esperarse ni el significado de nada, pero cuando abrió, con algo de dificultar la dichosa caja…la sangre se le congeló.

-Cómo te dije, esta iba a ser una noche especial. Tenía planeadas muchas cosas. Confesó Seto sin importarle si jamás había hecho eso.-Pero los inconvenientes me impidieron hacerlo y ahora no me queda más que conseguir tú perdón.

-¿Con…con esto?. Preguntó el rubio señalando el obsequio entre sus manos.

-No precisamente. Solo quiero que te des cuenta de lo que esto significa. No es fácil para mí hablarlo.

Los ojos castaños de Joey volvieron a mirar el contenido de la caja. No era muy bueno dándole el significado a las cosas metafóricas, pero supo, por la manera en que Seto lo miraba, que eso era muy importante.

Así pues puso todo su esfuerzo en tratar de entender aquello que silenciosamente Seto le daba a entender.

Tomó con sumo cuidado el objeto que permanecía intacto entre la caja y una fina tela de seda azul.

Lo miró como quien en su vida se ha atrevido a acercarse a un objeto valioso y tembló cuando calculó perfectamente el valor de lo que acababan de regalarle.

Con espanto miró al ojiazul quien le sonrió un poco intentando animarle.

-Esto es muy caro. Yo no puedo…

-Solo dime si lo haz entendido. El valor monetario no es lo que interesa.

Se agitó, si, porque jamás había soñado en que alguien siquiera pensara en obsequiarle algo tan valioso como lo que sujetaba con manos temblorosas por miedo a romperlo.

Lo más caro que tenía era su celular, pero pensar en otra cosa, simplemente

no.

Por ello acercándolo con bastante precaución a sus ojos es cómo comenzó su recorrido visual y mental.

Un pequeño candadito de diamantes blancos pendía curiosamente de una linda cadenita.

Su diseño era exquisito y el valor seguramente altísimo, pero eso no era lo importante, lo relevante era tratar de encontrarle el significado que Seto quería dar a conocer.

Volvió a mirar en la cajita y descubrió que enredado entre la seda se encontraba un segundo objeto, el cual se trataba de una llave en forma de corazón también labrada en detallados diamantes blancos.

El juego perfecto.

Joey frunció el entrecejo, no entendía nada de nada. Tal vez Seto se había pegado en la cabeza o tal vez…

Abrió grandemente los ojos cuando la respuesta a la interrogativa le golpeó con fuerza.

Después miró al ojiazul que seguía muy de cerca sus movimientos y al final pudo articular palabras.

-¿La llave de un corazón?. Cuestionó temblando de miedo.

-Técnicamente sería la llave de mi corazón, Wheeler. Pero no esperaba menos de ti.

Joey sintió que pronto caería en un precipicio. Kaiba no podía estar hablando en serio, pero sus serias facciones jamás mentían.

-Realmente este es el real significado: Este candado representa en si mi corazón y esta llave eres tú.

Ahora únelos y no creo que te resulte tan difícil interpretar que…

-Yo tengo ahora la llave y el candado de tú corazón. Susurró el rubio, pensando por un momento que no había pronunciado palabra, más el asentimiento del castaño se lo constató.

-Ahora tú eres dueño de esto que había permanecido solo desde siempre. Seto señaló su corazón, tomando la cadenita para colocarla en el cuello del rubio.-No sé hablar de amor, Joey. Nunca me enseñaron y no tengo que explicarte nada de mí porque me conoces bien.

El aludido asintió, aun temblaba.

-No tengo idea de cómo sucedió esto pero…entiendes lo que trato de decirte, ¿verdad?. ¿Entiendes que fuiste un huracán en mi vida que en lugar de atrocidades dejaste cosas que yo jamás había pensado en tener?.

Tú…tú me cambiaste. Habló, apretando con fuerza ambas manos del rubio mientras sus ojos se deleitaban con las piscinas castañas que de un momento a otro cristalinas se volvieron.-No se aun cómo lo hiciste Joeseph Wheeler pero me cambiaste tanto y para bien que ya no puedo continuar negándome lo innegable. Me costó mucho aceptarlo, porque yo pensé que no había sido creado para esto pero yo…yo…te amo.

Joey hipó y dejó que varias lágrimas recorrieran su rostro. Eso definitivamente era un sueño.

-Y por ello te hago entrega de esto. Finalizó, señalando los dijes que ahora pendían del cuello del rubio.-Qué es todo lo que jamás podría haberle dado, ni daré, a nadie más que a ti.

Seto se esperaba cualquier reacción menos la de observar a Joey llorar.

¿A caso lo hacía por qué no le correspondía?

Existía esa pequeña probabilidad y aun así se arriesgó a hablar del único tema en el cual no estaba instruido.

Cuando las voces en su cabeza no pudieron ser acalladas con simples negativas, había entendido que entre más se negara al verdadero sentimiento, más sufriría. Por ello aceptó que estaba amando a Joey como jamás lo haría de nuevo y que estaba dispuesto a salir herido por eso tan maravilloso que los humanos llamaban: amor.

-Sé que tal vez no compartes mi sentimiento. Exclamó con voz ronca, cortada por ese penoso descubrimiento.-Pero debía decirte que…

-¿Y quién te dijo que yo no sentía lo mismo?.

La voz del rubio lo desconcertó.

-Pues estás llorando. No es la reacción propia de alguien que acaba de enterarse de que es amado.

El de ojos melados rió entre el lagrimeo, tratando de controlarse un poco. Estaba seguramente dando un espantoso espectáculo.

-No puedes saberlo. Sonrió al decirlo.-Pero yo te diré por qué lloro.

Seto puso su total atención en esa explicación.

-Lo que sucede es que yo siempre soñé con que alguien me amara. Con que alguien me lo dijera y con que alguien realmente no jugara conmigo. Pero siempre fue un sueño.-Aceptó, mirando las orbes azules que ni un momento dejaron de verlo.-Y ahora que lo escucho es…es…lo más bonito que alguien me haya dicho jamás. Y eso solo puede significar que mi sueño se hizo realidad y que…y que…ahora puedo ser feliz porque amo y soy amado por igual.

El genio detuvo el golpe que probablemente iba a darse, ya que Joey se apresuró a abrazarle como hasta ese momento no lo había hecho jamás.

El rubio sollozaba pero reía al mismo tiempo. Aquello había sido un shock difícil de digerir, pero cuando el millonario comenzó a asimilar la situación, se dio cuenta de que su corazón danzaba de gozo y que jamás, ni siquiera la demanda ganada esa noche, se comparaba con lo que acababa de escuchar de labios de Joey.

Este lo amaba y no había nada más que decir.

Buscó el rostro del rubio quien le miró con felicidad infinita.

-Lamento que los sucesos se hayan dado así, pero realmente me habría gustado decirte esto en otras circunstancias.

-Shhh. Acalló el rubio con una brillante sonrisa.-Esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida y solo podía terminar de esta manera. Ahora puedo ser feliz. Susurró y tomó la iniciativa de besar al castaño como este había estado pretendiendo hacer.

Fue un beso cargado de sentimiento puro. Del amor que ambos estaban sintiendo y de la felicidad de saberse correspondidos con plenitud.

El regalo simbólico que Joey llevaba en el cuello solo era un recordatorio de lo mucho que Seto lo amaba y aunque él no podía dar nada material, se esforzó en obsequiarle a su compañero todo el sentimiento que agradecía en tener.

Su amor a fin y al cabo era puro y plenamente disfrutado.

Seto invirtió los papeles y recostó al rubio sobre la alfombra. Deseaba amarlo, deseaba entregarle su alma como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Lo malo de haber sido criado por un padre sádico y sin sentimientos había sido la inexpresión y el siempre obsesivo carácter que lo respaldaban, pero después de tal confesión lo único que le quedaba entregarle a Joey era su alma y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo porque sabía que jamás volvería a amar a alguien como amaba a Joey.

El rubio recibió el delicioso gesto con satisfacción.

No tenía dinero, no tenía nada más que su vida misma y se la entregaba a Seto. Todo su ser y alma eran ahora del ojiazul. Pues estaba convencido de que él era el amor de su vida y nadie jamás usurparía ese lugar.

Se besaron con hambre, con sed, con deseos de devorarse completamente y de ser uno para siempre.

De amarse hasta que la muerte llegara y aun así continuar.

El ojiazul sonrió, como solo con el rubio podía hacerlo y le hizo saber que esa noche volvería a hacerlo suyo por completo y para toda la eternidad.

Joey asintió al gesto pues era lo que deseaba. Ser enteramente de Seto y de nadie más.

Así pues cerró los ojos y disfrutó los labios de Seto en sus mejillas, en su barbilla, en su cuello, a quien torturó hasta hacerlo enrojecer por completo.

Sin apuro alguno suspiró cuando las diestras manos del castaño desabotonaron con desesperante calma su camisa y se estremeció cuando depositaron en su blanca piel besos candentes, besos deseosos, besos del amor que nunca antes le había sido profesado.

Gimió alto cuando la lengua de su amor recorrió el contorno de sus pezones y estos fueron mordidos y disfrutados como el mejor de los manjares.

Se aferró a la alfombra cuando Seto le hizo gritar de puro placer cuando sus manos hurgaron dentro de su pantalón y encontraron la semi erección que al instante completa se volvió.

Joey no sabía que poder tenía el castaño en su tacto que hacía estremecer hasta la más pequeña fibra de su ser. Que lo hacía morir en un segundo y revivir en el siguiente, no sabía el porque sus besos, sus ojos azules centellando de pasión absoluta por él, lo regocijaban al grado de morir en sus brazos y no querer regresar más a la vida.

Lo amaba, lo amaba tanto como jamás había planeado y lo mejor de todo era que le correspondían con igual o mayor intensidad.

-Te amo. Repitió la susurrante voz del castaño cuando las manos del rubio lo desprendieron de su propia camisa y comenzaron a viajar lentamente por su espalda.

Ese extraño amor que se profesaban, ese que había nacido una mañana cuando sus ojos se encontraron, era enteramente aceptado y no obstante, deseaban más. Ambos, lo deseaban.

-Quiero amarte, quiero hacerte mío para siempre y saber que me deseas tanto como yo a ti.

-No solo te deseo. Replicó Joey tras arrancar completamente el botón del estorboso pantalón de su pareja.-Te amo, te amo como a nadie jamás volveré a amar. Tienes mi vida. Añadió, besando los labios que ya le esperaban.

-Pero no me basta con eso. Indicó el ojiazul cuando el beso se convirtió en una dulce danza de pasión.-Quiero tú alma, te quiero a ti completamente.

Y Joey aceptó, porque eso realmente deseaba entregarle y no tuvo que cuestionar para saber que su deseo sería recíproco.

Con suavidad de seda, Seto cargó a su pareja y entre besos y bellas caricias trasladó al rubio hasta la cama. Su cama, porque jamás nadie más la había tocado y jamás nadie lo haría.

La ropa fue rápidamente olvidada, quedando en la oscuridad dos cuerpos deseosos de amarse como jamás lo habían hecho.

Una entrega total.

Como si fuera la primera vez, el irrealmente sensible Seto Kaiba volvió a recorrer el hermoso cuerpo que sucumbía con deleite a sus caricias.

Succionó el plano abdomen del rubio y se deleitó con los gemidos y suspiros que le pedían más en ese silencioso idioma que solo los amantes conocen.

Así pues no se hizo esperar, otorgándole al amor de su vida más placer. Puro deseo. Puro amor.

Joey estaba experimentando lo que era bordear la locura.

Jamás antes había sentido tanta entrega, tanto amor, que lo único que podía hacer era retornarla por igual. Haciendo valer su deseo.

Por eso cuando sus manos recorrieron la suave piel de su pareja, se entretuvo en acariciar cada palmo de carne expuesta. Cada vello erizado ante su contacto y que a su paso dejaba más que desear.

Necesitaba a Seto, realmente lo necesitaba como jamás había requerido a nadie y sus deseos simplemente fueron órdenes cuando sus rubios vellos púbicos fueron rodeados por el aliento caliente de su amante y único amor.

Gimió alto y sin censura, y se aferró con fuerza a la atlética espalda de su amante, cuando la ávida lengua de este degustó su palpitante miembro en una casi irreal caricia.

-Quiero hacerte mío. Repitió el castaño y así lo hizo cuando con maestría succionó la hombría del rubio que solo gemir pudo. El placer era demasiado para soportarlo. Además, lo deseaba.

Recorrer la extensión, sentirla suya, tomarla con total naturalidad fue el efecto hipnótico que a Joey le bastó sentir para perderse por completo en la locura.

Él deseaba más. Él quería mucho más. Él necesitaba a Seto Kaiba como jamás había requerido de algo.

Cuando pensó que llegaría al orgasmo, la placentera mano de su amado lo detuvo, prolongado el éxtasis para otro momento.

Lo que Seto deseaba era acariciar cada palmo de piel y así lo hizo. Continuando el recorrido por los suaves muslos y las largas piernas que finalizaron en diez dedos apetecibles que disfrutó con igual deleite.

Toda la anatomía de su rubio era perfecta, pero nada está completo sin un nuevo beso voraz. Por ello regresó a los hinchados labios que como siempre le recibieron entre mordiscos y peleas de lengua que ninguno realmente ganó pero se disfrutó.

Joey necesitaba el amor, por ello y en un toque de lujuria y coquetería, tomó una de las manos de su entretenido amante y con total "inocencia" lamió sus dedos. En un claro gesto de lo que deseaba.

Seto sonrió y disfrutó la acción, pues sus largos dedos siendo succionados por la endiabladamente húmeda boca de su rubio, bien valían unos segundos más de retrazo en todo.

Los castaños ojos brillaban con intensidad y los azules centellaron de lujuria cuando sus labios dejaron escapar un pequeño gemido, cuando Joey pasó su lengua por un par de dedos en especial y su otra extensión acarició su erguido miembro.

El diablillo rubio sabía cómo pedirle sutilmente que lo deseaba y ese juego realmente le gustaba.

Pero ya habría otra ocasión en dónde disfrutarse plenamente en caricias. Esa noche la entrega total de sus almas estaba presente, por ello usurpando los dedos por su boca, asaltó de nueva cuenta la cavidad que expresaba más amor que ninguna otra parte del cuerpo.

Joey suspiró entre el beso hambriento cuando los dedos que antes lamía se introdujeron lenta y deliciosamente en su entrada. Dilatando y haciéndole experimentar una leve molestia que de inmediato desapareció.

Adoraba el tacto que Seto tenía con él, uno que nadie jamás había tenido.

Se movió lento y al compás de los dedos que danzaban en su interior, dilatando la entrada que dentro de poco sería invadida por una más amplia sensación.

Pero sus manos no guardaron reposo, sino que con la misma suavidad que había empleado para acariciar el cuerpo del castaño, fue utilizada para satisfacer el miembro jamás olvidado de su pareja.

La acción fue gratamente recibida pues mientras Seto le mordía el labio inferior con fuego, un segundo gemido se escapó de su ronca y sexy voz.

-Hazlo. Pidió Joey cuando enroscó sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su amante.-Te necesito.

-Impaciente cachorro. Sonrió el ojiazul, pero de inmediato obedeció aquel pedido. Él también necesitaba al rubio, lo necesitaba tanto como los pulmones al oxígeno.

El rubio se perdió en el cuello de su pareja, besando y mordiendo un poco mientras Seto se introducía lenta y deliciosamente en él.

La sensación de compatibilidad llegó en una envestida, cuando un quejido se escapó de los rojos labios de Joey.

-Delicioso. Murmuraron ambos, sonriendo un poco en medio de la hechizante atmósfera de amor.

Volvieron a besarse, porque simplemente sus labios eran una droga imposible de conseguir en nadie más, a la cual eran devotos adictos sin pudor a admitirlo.

Y el movimiento comenzó, manifestándose entre gemidos y palabras entrecortadas de pasión.

Seto haló a su amante y lo posó con gozo en su regazo.

Necesitaba sentirlo, necesitaba mirarlo y amarlo como solo él sabía y había descubierto.

Realmente la locura llegó a Joey cuando su próstata fue torturada en enormes e imparables oleadas de placer, sumándose a la bella experiencia los dedos maravillosos de su amante, quien ejercían un poder endiablado en su cuerpo.

Lo amaba. Se amaban y sus ojos, lagunas veteadas de éxtasis y deseo no mentían al decirse en silencio que eran ya uno solo y que nadie jamás sería capaz de romper esa unión.

Cuando Seto sintió que el límite había llegado, acarició la espalda baja del rubio, quien ante el eléctrico roce gimió alto, enarcando su cuerpo de manera reptil pero eróticamente armoniza, para terminar después en un unísono grito que expresaba todos sus sentimientos.

Habían tocado el cielo y lentamente los dos regresaban a la tierra, encontrándose cara a cara para enterarse que aquella entrega no había sido solo un sueño.

-Te amo. Suspiró Kaiba sobre los labios de su amante y Joey complementó la frase con un beso robado pero que expresaba lo que su jadeante voz no podía en esos momentos.

Sin embargo la noche aun era joven y sin que Seto saliera del cuerpo de su amor, continuaron besándose, estimulándose, dejando sus almas en cada toque y en cada respiración.

Musitando que se amaban como a nadie en el mundo y que estaban dispuestos a hacerlo todo por amor.

Una entrega magnífica que años más tardes les sería recompensada.

Pero por el momento, era tiempo de amar y nada más.

Continuará…

Bien, otra entrega y bueno, espero les haya gustado

Agradeciendo sus lindos comentarios no solo en este fic sino en Amnesia y en mi nueva historia: Volviendo a empezar de CCS.

Espero actualizar muy pronto para darle la agilidad requerida a esta historia.

Un saludo afectuoso a todos ustedes y estamos en contacto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	29. Chapter 29

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Viaje**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** unos fuertes brazos aferrando su cintura. El cálido abrazo era tan reconfortante que solo atinó a unirse más a él.

Todo era perfecto. Más que perfecto y aunque se encontrara aun más dormido que despierto sabía que no podía pedirle más a la vida.

-¿Ya estás despierto?. Un susurro estremecedor en su oído.

-Más o menos. Respondió, sintiendo un poco ronca la voz.

-Eres un perezoso.

-Hay, ya se. Pero eso es nato en mí.

Una risita contagiosa y después un beso en su cuello fue el más perfecto despertar que jamás hubiera deseado.

-¿Cómo amaneciste?.

Se giró para encontrarse las orbes azules de su amando, quien le observaba tan atentamente como hasta ese momento se daba cuenta.

-Mmmm…muy feliz. Sonrió, besando con sencillez y absoluta felicidad los labios de la persona que más amaba en esa vida.-¿Y tú?.

-Digamos que jamás pensé en la posibilidad de despertar contigo de esta manera, pero desde que te conozco….ya todo es posible.

El humor característico de su Seto Kaiba.

Suyo. Joey ya podía pronunciar ese simple vocablo con más confianza. Sin miedo a imaginar que pensaba de más.

-Nunca cambias, Kaiba.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?. Amenazó el castaño, revolviendo los lacios cabellos rubios de su amante.

-Oh no. Por supuesto que no quiero que cambies. Si cambias, ¿Quién me va a hacer el amor cómo tú me lo haces?.

Seto rió, robándole un beso a su sonriente amante.

-Ahora conozco tus conveniencias, Wheeler.

-Si ya sabes cómo soy. ¿Para que preguntas?.

-Incorregible.

-Tal vez.

Más risitas y aunque jamás lo habría creído posible, Seto Kaiba se sintió tremendamente feliz por despertar al lado de ese rubio gracioso que le había robado más que el corazón.

La madrugada de ese día había sido excitante. Se habían amado con mucha más intensidad que la acostumbrada, pues se habían entregado el corazón y el alma.

Ambos estaban enamorados y a opinión del empresario, nada, absolutamente nada podía ser mejor.

-Hoy organizan una comida. Para lo de la obra. ¿Quieres ir o voy yo solo?. Indagó el rubio, acurrucándose en el pecho del castaño.

-¿Y si no vas?.

-Bueno, yo quería ir pero siempre existe la posibilidad de que encuentre algo mejor que hacer.

Joey y su característica sensualidad. Sus gestos eran adorados por muchos pero acariciados solo por el ojiazul, quien sonrió a la propuesta de su compañero.

-Bueno, no se si pueda haber algo mejor que ofrecer pero…¿Qué tal si lo descubrimos?.

-Me parece perfecto.

Y a pesar que hacía escasas horas habían caído rendidos en el lecho de amor, los besos y sonrisas no podían terminar pues se amaban, se amaban tanto como ningún ser humano en la tierra podía comprender.

Era un amor diferente pero tan profundo y sincero que la individualidad de uno no terminaba hasta que el otro lo decidía.

Eso lo habían descubierto apenas a escasas horas, dónde se habían entregado completamente a ese amor que su corazón gozaba con plenitud.

Tiempo de amor. Tiempo de paz y de realizar cosas nuevas.

Cuando Yugi arribó a su casa después de haber dejado a Yami con su familia, se percató de que algo bastante extraño ocurría en su hogar.

-¿Abuelo?. Llamó cuando hubo llegado hasta la habitación del hombre.

Los cabellos grises de Salomón se asomaron solo un poco por detrás del armario, pero su voz paciente no se escuchó.

-Abuelo. Llamó con más decisión, esperando que el anciano no lo sacara de su habitación.

-Me voy. Anunció el hombre, cuya valija hecha constataba sus palabras.

-¿A dónde?. Indagó el tricolor alarmado. Su abuelo jamás había vuelto a viajar desde que él estaba a su cuidado.

-A Perú. Hay una excavación en las ruinas Mayas que requieren de mi experiencia. Fue lo único que indicó el hombre, antes de extraer de un cajón su pasaporte.

Yugi entonces se sintió desplazado.

-Abuelo, necesitamos hablar.

Pero el hombre no lo atendió. Simplemente tomó su valija y salió de su habitación. El tricolor supo que el anciano aun continuaba enfadado con él.

Por eso lo siguió hasta la planta baja. Debía solucionar esa situación.

-Abuelo, realmente necesitamos hablar.

-No tengo tiempo. Mi avión sale en cuatro horas y necesito estar ya en el aeropuerto.

-Abuelo. Gimió Yugi tras sentirse realmente ignorado por su único familiar.

-¿Qué está realmente sucediendo?. Tú ya no aceptabas expediciones así como así. ¿Qué ocurre?.

-Tú lo haz dicho, no aceptaba. Ahora es diferente. Indicó el anciano tras comprobar que no olvidaba nada.

Pero Yugi no planeaba dejarlo ir así como así. Antes detenía el avión que dejar ir a su abuelo.

Por ello se colocó entre la puerta y el hombre, quien por primera vez lo miró a los ojos.

-Hazte a un lado. Realmente voy tarde.

-No hasta que hablemos.

-Yugi, no seas infantil. Reclamó el anciano con molestia.

-Pues tú no te estas comportando realmente como un adulto.

Las palabras hicieron enfadar al hombre, quien dejó su valija en el piso y enfrentó a su nieto.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres hablar?. Hagámoslo y comencemos haciéndolo con ese…muchacho que te lavó el cerebro.

Certero y concreto. Así era su abuelo.

Yugi suspiró. Amaba a su abuelo sobre todas las cosas, pero no iba a permitir, ya no más, que se interpusiera en su vida.

-Yami, abuelo, se llama Yami y es mi novio.

-Lo que sea. Exclamó exasperado el hombre.-Hablemos del cómo solo está jugando contigo. No vengas a mi cuando te deje destrozado el corazón.

-Yami no es así. Defendió el tricolor.

-Lo es. Yo conozco a los de su clase. ¿A caso ya te habló de su "linda" vida?.

Yugi entendió que su abuelo había mandado a investigar al egipcio. Razonable si comprendía los cuidados que deseaba darle, pero demasiado para su dignidad.

-Abuelo, no creo que indagar sobre la vida de Yami sea bueno.

Salomón bufó irónico.

-Lo digo en serio abuelo. Yami es una buena persona. No es perfecto, pero me ama y yo lo amo a él.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo teniendo a tantas otras personas a tú alrededor, tuviste que fijarte en ese…ese…muchacho.

-Porque él es el indicado. Por eso abuelo y tienes que comprender que pienso pasar con él toda mi vida.

-Eso es mucho tiempo. Enfatizó el anciano cruzándose de brazos.-Te doy medio año.

Yugi sabía que su abuelo solo deseaba lo mejor para él y que Yami nunca le había agradado por las cosas que había investigado. Lo entendía, pero ya no era un niño y estaba enamorado.

-Yami me contó su pasado, abuelo y anoche me presentó a su familia. Si sabes algo que yo no, entonces dímelo.

Salomón jamás había mirado tanta decisión en su nieto y le sorprendió bastante el saber que Yugi estaba dispuesto a todo con tal de defender a su pareja.

Ciertamente el pasado del egipcio no era muy bueno y al parecer su nieto lo aceptaba.

Su plan de manchar al egipcio, se había desmoronado.

Así pues como quien pierde una contienda, se dejó caer en el sofá, sabiendo que había perdido lo que más amaba en esa vida.

-Primero tú madre y ahora tú. ¿Qué es lo que sigue?.

El doloroso mormullo destrozó a Yugi quien se inclinó frente a su abuelo para tratar de solucionar las cosas.

-Él no va a lastimarme, abuelo. Él me ama y anoche…anoche me lo hizo saber.

Salomón dio un suspiro. Realmente no deseaba saber sobre la intimidad de su nieto.

Yugi pareció comprenderlo, por lo que explicándose mejor le tomó de las manos para que lo viera.

-Anoche cenamos con su familia. Pronunció risueñamente.-Y me contó, delante de su padre y su medio hermano lo que él había sido y planeaba hacer después de terminar la obra.

Él me dijo. Susurró, sin que sus amatistas dejaran de brillar.-Que estaba dispuesto a renunciar a su fortuna por mí. Que me amaba tanto como jamás lo había hecho y que si tenía que empezar de cero para que yo lo aceptara, entonces lo haría. Todo por mi abuelo, todo porque me ama y no le importa el dinero o lo que este pueda implicar.

¿Comprendes?.

Yugi no sabía mentir y la emoción que no ocultaba su voz, era la viva prueba de que creía en el egipcio y que así continuaría siendo. Dependiendo de lo que él pensara.

Salomón supo entonces, que escapando o alejándose de su nieto solo lograría formar una enorme brecha entre ellos y eso era lo que menos deseaba en el mundo.

Cuando su hija había muerto, el vacío de su corazón y alma solo pudo ser restaurado con la llegada de Yugi a su vida.

El pequeño que había crecido para convertirse en un hombre de bien, era todo lo que tenía y aunque le dolía en el alma tener que compartirlo, supo, que había llegado el momento de dejarlo hacer su vida y no continuar encerrándolo en esa burbuja que durante años había construido a su alrededor.

Yugi merecía toda la felicidad del mundo y como padre que había sido y abuelo, solo le deseaba lo mejor.

El ciclo de la vida al fin y al cabo.

Con un suspiro, Salomón atrajo el delgado cuerpo de su nieto y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Yugi entendió sin necesidad de palabras que entre ellos todo estaba solucionado.

Lo que menos quería el tricolor era distanciarse de su ser más querido. Lo amaba, pero también amaba a Yami y poder compartir su felicidad con quien más quería, era lo mejor del mundo.

Al fin podía decir que su vida era cómo lo había deseado.

-¿Tratarás de aceptarlo?. Preguntó el tricolor cuando su abuelo lo miró.

-Trataré. No te aseguro nada, pero trataré.

El muchacho asintió. Con tratar se lograban muchas cosas.

-Sabes que respeto tus decisiones, aunque muchas de ellas no me gustan. Aclaró el arqueólogo, besando la frente de su nieto.-Pero de entre todas las personas que existen, ¿por qué precisamente él?. Es un antipático.

Yugi lanzó una larga carcajada. Su abuelo a pesar de todo nunca cambiaría.

-Ya te lo dije. Él es el indicado.

-Pero…

-Además. Interrumpió el muchacho con real deleite.-Si mal no me haz contado, papá tampoco te agradaba y terminaste aceptándolo de todas formas.

-Porque tú madre se obstinó. Bufó el hombre haciendo reír a su nieto.

-Y al parecer salí igual a ella.

-Si…igual a ella. Sonrió Salomón, acariciando la mejilla del muchacho que le sonrió feliz.

A partir de ese momento su vida realmente cambiaría.

-Ya no te irás, ¿verdad?.

-Realmente iba a quedarme en casa de un amigo. Pero ahora creo que ya no es necesario que me vaya.

-No, ya no. Además quiero que estés aquí para cuando Yami llegue. Voy a preparar una rica cena para los dos.

Salomón sonrió. Si, realmente la vida cambiaría radicalmente. Pero lo mejor de todo era que lo haría de la mano de su nieto y ser más querido.

Tal vez Atemu Yami no sería tan malo para Yugi. Más bien comenzaba a creer que eran el uno, para el otro.

Noa sonrió a la secretaria de su hermano cuando le llevó una taza de café. Había adquirido el maldito hábito de la familia pero no se quejaba, el café relativamente era bueno para personas como él.

Después de beber un trago del negro y agrio líquido, suspiró.

Necesitaba comenzar a poner un poco de orden en aquella oficina.

Su hermano podía ser muy obsesivo, pero cuando trabajaba descuidaba de sobre manera todo, incluyendo la ubicación de varios documentos.

-Cuando comience a trabajar aquí, esta oficina realmente cambiará.

-¿Por qué piensa que el señor Seto va a dejarlo?.

Cuando los ojos azules de Noa centellaban, solo podían indicar dos cosas: que estaba muy feliz o que planeaba algo en grande.

Ed supo que esta última opción era la que el peliazul tenía en mente, por ello solo suspiró y se acomodó de mejor forma en la silla que ocupaba.

-Oh, vamos, ¿Cuándo he fallado en algo?.

-No hablemos de eso, ¿quiere?.

-Eres un malo. Bufó juguetón el muchacho, lanzándole una galleta a su custodio.-Tú confía en mi, que en cuanto Seto se entere de lo que tengo planeado hacer…

-Va a enfadarse.

-No. Negó frunciendo el entrecejo.-Va a cooperar porque yo lo digo. Además mi coeficiente es un punto más alto que el de él.

-Si usted lo dice. Murmuró Ed, ganándose otra galleta.

-Sigue así y realmente terminaré por no dirigirte la palabra.

-Usted sabe que confío en lo que usted hace, pero a veces pienso que debería comenzar a ver más por usted mismo. El joven Seto se encuentra bien ahora. El que me preocupa es usted.

Noa quería a Ed como un padre y agradecía los cuidados que el hombre tenía con él, pero era necio, otro distintivo de los Kaiba, y no se daría por vencido hasta que realmente hiciera sus deseos.

-Tú confía en mí. Lo que hago es por mí.

-Quiero creerle. Aseguró el guardaespaldas.-Pero a veces no puedo.

El peliazul sonrió. A veces sus ideas eran caóticas, pero esa que tenía en mente valía la pena. Ya después podía comenzar a preocuparse por él, si le quedaba tiempo.

-Bueno, no hablemos de eso sino del siguiente paso. ¿Llamaste a la agencia?.

El custodio asintió, entregándole la lista que la agencia de seguridad le había dado.

-Excelente. ¿Quién es el mejor, según tú?.

Ed intuía lo que su joven amo deseaba hacer con esa lista, por eso le señaló un par de nombres.

-Bien, entonces llamaré y pediré que los envíen para entrevistarlos.

-¿Piensa contratarle un custodio a su hermano?. No creo que el señor Seto…

-No es para él. Negó el muchacho.-Es para mí.

Ed entonces realmente se sorprendió.

-¿Para usted?. ¿Pero pensé que yo…?.

-Tú trabajo es cuidar de mi hermano y lo harás aun más cuando él se vaya.

-¿Se vaya?. ¿A dónde?.

-Ya lo verás. Por eso deseo un custodio para mí.

-Pero joven Noa…

-Sin protestas. Apuntó el muchacho con un dedo.-Ya lo he decidido y fin de la discusión. Ahora, si tienes la bondad de asegurarme que estos tipos son de confianza, entonces podemos proseguir con lo siguiente.

Decisión y coraje. Así los había educado Gozaburo Kaiba y aunque Ed quiso debatir muchas cosas, simplemente se dio por vencido.

Con Noa casi nadie podía, solo temía que sus planes no fueran realmente graves cómo para que su hermano se infartara.

De ser así…el infierno sería una playa comparada con la furia del mayor de los Kaiba.

Y ciertamente Ed tuvo razón cuando Noa le comunicó a Seto que iba a quedarse en la empresa, pues ya había alcanzado la mayoría de edad y no necesitaba más de su albacea.

El castaño había gritado, discutido y fallado en sus intentos por convencer a su hermano de que necesitaba con urgencia una institución mental, Noa estaba decidido a algo y ni Seto lograría persuadirlo.

-Aprovecha el tiempo para ser libre, hermano. Te lo mereces.

-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo?.

La fúrica voz del castaño había resonado en todo el edificio. Noa realmente se había vuelto loco.

-¿Pues qué más va a ser?. Divertirte, tonto. Llévate a tú…pareja y sé feliz. Te doy un año sabático. Sonrió el peliazul, recibiendo por respuesta un potente No y un golpe en el escritorio.-No te exaltes, hermano. Es solo que ya es momento de que eche a andar algunas de mis ideas. Sabes que no voy a perjudicar a la empresa.

-Es inaudito. Llamaré al médico. Gruñó el castaño y Noa solo rió divertido.

-Oh, Seto. Realmente no se por qué armas tanto escándalo.

-¿Qué por qué?. ¿Por qué demonios va a ser?. Te haz vuelto loco.

-No, solo soy razonable. Tú haz hecho mucho por la empresa y yo quiero contribuir un poco. Solo te estoy dando la libertad que te mereces. Además…creo que estás histérico porque no sabes que harás con tanto tiempo libre, ¿verdad?.

En cierta forma era verdad, pero Seto jamás le daría la razón a su hermano. La sola idea de no hacer nada, lo trastornaba.

-Te diré una cosa. ¿Por qué no te entretienes haciendo negocios o algo así con las empresas extranjeras?. Sería bueno tener sustento económico y real por si algún día deseamos lanzar algún nuevo proyecto. Eres bueno en eso. Así te entretendrías.

-¿Pero es que planeas mandarme a Australia?.

-No precisamente ahí. Estaba pensando en Europa, hace bonito clima por esta época.

El castaño volvió a gruñir con enfado y Noa soportó la risa como un profesional.

-Cálmate hermano, no es para tanto. Solo piensa en los beneficios que vas a tener y sobre todo la compañía que tienes.

Todo al final de cuentas es ganancia para ti.

Seto tenía que reconocer que su pequeño pillo hermano tenía razón. Por cualquier lado por donde viera, el maldito muchacho tenía la razón.

Así pues, sabiendo que una vez más estaba cayendo en los chantajes de su hermano, aceptó el trato.

-De acuerdo. Pero estaré en contacto contigo.

-Claro que si. Realmente me da gusto que aceptes. Y era verdad.

-Pero Ed se queda contigo. Sentenció el castaño.

-Ah no, Ed es tú guardaespaldas.

-Pero…

-Por eso no te preocupes, yo ya tengo nuevo custodio. Así que todo solucionado. Se feliz y disfruta de la vida.

Sino fuera su hermano ciertamente odiaría al pequeño bribón, pero lo amaba, a pesar de que sus tretas eran ridículas.

Sin embargo y mirándolo por el lado "positivo", Noa había dado en un blanco difícil de rechazar.

Él y Joey necesitaban tiempo juntos y como la gira de la obra estaba cerca…si, realmente su rubio iba a entusiasmarse mucho y él lo complacería en todo lo que deseara.

Tal vez tener tiempo libre no era tan malo después de todo.

Y efectivamente, cuando Seto le habló a Joey sobre ese pequeño cambio de planes, el rubio había saltado de felicidad, comenzando a planear cosas que no tenían sentido pero que entre besos voraces, eso no importaba demasiado.

Así pues se realizó que KC quedó en manos del menor de los Kaiba, mientras el mayor vivía una vida de ensueño al lado de su amor.

Un año de viajes, de realidades palpables y de profesar un amor puro que a su retorno se pondría a prueba ya fuera para bien o para mal.

La balanza estaba dispuesta y las decisiones a solo un palmo de moverla positiva o negativamente.

Continuará….

Relativamente ahora si viene lo bueno.

Abróchense los cinturones que en los próximos chaps veremos el cómo Serenity le quita, perdón, se casa con Seto Kaiba.

Un pequeño preámbulo.

Gracias por sus comentarios y manifestaciones de ánimo, lo agradezco infinitesimalmente sin ustedes simplemente no existiría.

Sobre Amnesia, ahí va también, solo estoy atorada en una pequeña parte pero les prometo que la próxima semana sabrán algo de él.

Y sobre Volviendo a Empezar…se que no es una pareja "normal" es más, ni siquiera es tocada pero a quienes leen muchas gracias. Es realmente gratificante saber que les gustan mis locuras.

Nos estamos leyendo y ya saben, cualquier cosa estoy a sus órdenes, su amiga:

**KLF**


	30. Chapter 30

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Mucho gusto en conocerte**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Para darle mayor agilidad a la historia, el tiempo ha vuelto a cambiar. Si. Ya la resolución de sus dudas del por qué Seto se casa con Serenity están ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Agradeciendo su paciencia y seguimiento a pesar de lo largo de esta historia. Ojala lo que siga sea…aceptable, su amiga:

**KLF**

(1 Año después)

-Hogar dulce hogar.

Fue la exclamación que se hizo al momento de abrir la puerta y toparse con el mismo departamento que un año atrás había sido el nido de amor de sus corazones.

Seto le dio un pequeño empujón a su pareja, el cual sonrió y se desquitó de él besándole en los labios. Una acción que tardó más de lo que debía.

-¿En dónde pongo el equipaje, señor?.

El atareado guardaespaldas que cargaba con varias valijas se hizo escuchar para llamar la atención de los abstraídos muchachos.

Siempre era lo mismo cuando se entretenían indagando en la boca del otro.

-Oh, lo lamento Ed, te dejé con todo. Permíteme ayudarte. Exclamó el rubio, apartándose de su pareja para tomar algunas valijas. No recordaba haberse llevado tanto. Realmente no tenía mucho pero su obstinado novio había insistido en proveerlo de cosas que no necesitaba demasiado. Pero resultaba que no podía negarle nada a su Seto. Todo lo que el le pedía o decía, eran órdenes para él.

De mala gana Seto dejó ir los labios de Joey, asegurándose después que el departamento se encontraba como era debido.

La limpieza había sido echa con regularidad y nada había cambiado. Eso le gustaba.

Ed sonrió al apenado rubio. Decir que le caía bien, sería mentir rotundamente. Adoraba a Joey porque el muchacho se había ganado su confianza y su cariño.

Debía confesar que cuando lo conoció, había pensado que solo se trataba de un muchacho oportunista, que deseaba aprovecharse de su amo Seto. Pero a medida que su convivencia con el muchacho trascurría, se dio cuenta de que Joey era un sol que iluminaba todo a su paso y que amaba mucho al mayor de los Kaiba, pues sus ojos se iluminaban cuando hablaba o miraba al empresario.

Realmente sabía que su jefe se había ganado una joya invaluable.

-Le diré a Seto que descanse un poco. Tiene planeado ir a la empresa. ¿Puedes creerlo?. A veces pienso que está hecho de hierro o algo así. Se quejó Joey cuando dejó las valijas en la habitación.

-Le creo, Joven Wheeler. Pero también se que usted sabrá detenerlo.

Joey tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse. A veces Ed era demasiado directo, pero aun así lo apreciaba mucho.

Durante su viaje había aprendido mucho del custodio, así como también a saber que era un excelente amigo, más que guardaespaldas. Ya entendía porque su novio lo apreciaba tanto.

-Bueno, creo que yo iré a la mansión. El joven Noa debe estar aguardando el regreso.

-Lo sé. Me gustaría conocerlo. Me han hablado tanto de él que siento que ya lo conozco. Sonrió Joey, agradeciendo la ayuda del custodio.

-Tal vez alguno de estos días pueda hacerlo. Todo depende del señor Seto.

El rubio asintió. A veces el abstraimiento mental de su pareja lo aturdía de sobre manera. Bien podía olvidarse de comer o de leer el diario, pero en cuanto a negocios se refería era un completo robot. Por eso Joey dudaba que conocería a Noa Kaiba en esos días.

Debería seguir insistiendo, al fin y al cabo Seto sabía de su hermana, y él de su hermano. Lo único que faltaba era presentarlos y al fin todo quedaría entre familia.

-Cuando Ser conozca a Seto, realmente me felicitará. No todos los días un millonario apuesto decide ser tú novio. Reveló imaginando la reacción de su hermana.

-Si. Solo esperemos que la conmoción pase deprisa, ya sabe que al señor no le gusta ser el centro de atención.

Ambos hombres rieron. Joey le había relatado a Ed toda su vida, así como los episodios y peripecias que había tenido que pasar para que Seto y él al fin se declararan su amor.

Toda una novela de veinte capítulos que el custodio había escuchado con solemnidad.

De ahí que el guardaespaldas decía que Seto era el fuego y Joey el viento que lo avivaba. Elementos tal vez muy diferentes, pero que se requerían para existir y sobrevivir.

Seto entró en la habitación justo cuando las risas se apagaron. Al parecer el departamento había aprobado su revisión.

-Señor, ¿desea que vaya a la mansión?.

-Aun es temprano. Indicó el castaño tras ver su reloj.-Te llevaré yo mismo. Deseo ver a mi hermano.

-Oh, oh, llévame a mi también. Pidió el rubio, emocionado con la idea de conocer al famoso Noa Kaiba.

Pero Seto negó, besando efímeramente los labios de su pareja.

-Tienes que ir a la universidad y recuperar algunas materias. Te haz atrasado bastante y no quiero ser el culpable de que no salgas de la universidad. Recuerda que las bases…

-Son el principio de todo. Lo sé. Repitió el rubio. Ese discurso se lo daba el castaño cada vez que él hablaba sobre dejar la universidad y buscar camino directamente en el teatro.

-Entonces anda. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para que conozcas a mi hermano. Él también desea conocerte.

Joey sonrió. Seto se preocupaba de todo, hasta del más pequeño detalle y eran esas muestras de afecto lo que le fascinaban de sobre manera.

Decir que quería al castaño sería restarle un gran amor a la oración.

Así pues sin realmente hacer demasiado en el departamento, ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares.

Seto a su casa y Joey a la Universidad. Si tenía pensado retomar su carrera, era preciso que hiciera muchas cosas para avanzarla.

Pero no podía quejarse. Ese año había sido magnífico, comenzando con París.

Si la ciudad Luz hablara, realmente el sonrojo no le bastaría a Joey para expresarse.

Había quedado prendado de la Torre Eifel y de los campos Elíseos. Después estaba Londres, la ciudad mágica aristócrata. Su inglés había mejorado mucho. Su ascendencia americana le exigía aprender del idioma y aunque el escaso uso siempre hacía estragos en su memoria, Seto lo había ayudado de buena voluntad, llevándolo a obras teatrales y comprándole libros expresamente en inglés.

Su novio era un bombón.

Después seguía Grecia, Alemania, Italia y un par de países más que mencionarlos serían darle demasiados elogios a un tour que si bien le había echo perder clases, le había hecho ganar más acercamiento con su pareja.

Jamás antes había visto a su Seto tan relajado y a pesar de que de vez en cuando hacía algunos negocios, nada como compartir con él un día frente a la Fuente de Trevi o comiendo un helado en Madrid.

Ese año siempre lo recordaría como uno de los más importantes de su vida.

La universidad no había cambiado en nada. Continuaba igual que siempre, salvo por algunos profesores que habían decidido marcharse debido a su longeva existencia en la escuela.

La directora de carrera lo había recibido con una sonrisa en los labios. Aun recordaba el éxito del Montecristo y le abrió las puertas de la Universidad de inmediato, reiterándole su apoyo si deseaba figurar en alguna puesta. Desde ese éxito que la Universidad tenía mucha más apertura para obras.

Ciertamente sus amigos lo habían atiborrado de preguntas y bienvenidas, siendo Tea extrañamente la única que había pedido sus "regalos", a lo que Joey había respondido con una simple sonrisita.

Era bueno volver a ver a Tristán, Duke y a Tea, y supo que iba a extrañar mucho a Yugi, quien sin saber cómo lo había localizado en Londres, para informarle que se iría a vivir a Finlandia con Yami, el cual había conseguido trabajo como productor en una compañía de teatro importante.

Cada uno de ellos estaba creciendo como persona y profesional y a pesar de que el tiempo, la distancia o las actividades los separaban, siempre existiría en ellos la palabra Amistad. El eslabón más fuerte que el ser humano pueda llegar a tener.

Por eso Joey simplemente retomó su vida, esperando que el futuro llevara cosas buenas para él como ese año lo había hecho, preparándose para retomar su sueño.

Seto Kaiba por su lado arribó a su mansión, donde un impaciente Noa ya lo esperaba.

-¡Seto!. Que alegría es volver a verte, hermano.

La efusividad de su "hermanito" siempre sería para él un gozo, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue retribuirla un poco.

Amaba a Noa como a nadie quizá en ese mundo y a pesar de que en un principio su idea de alejarlo de Japón le había parecido loca, a un año de eso se lo agradecía rotundamente.

Había sido el mejor año de su vida.

-Llegas cambiado. Me alegro mucho. Sonrió el peliazul, señalando la falta de gomina en el siempre estable cabello castaño de su hermano.

-Bueno, a veces tus ideas si resultan después de todo.

El menor de los Kaiba sonrió, indicándole a una de las domésticas que llevara té.

-Me alegra verte también a ti, Ed. Te eché de menos.

-El sentimiento es mutuo, joven Noa.

Ambos sonrieron. Era grato volver a verse después de mucho tiempo.

-¿Y cómo has estado?.

-Bien. Divirtiéndome un poco con un videojuego de vez en cuando. Me gustaron mucho desde aquella vez que me enviaste a esa empresa. Incluso he hecho tratos con ellos para sacar algún prototipo nuevo. Yo lo probaré. Indicó el peliazul con una chispa infantil en la mirada.

-Eso es bueno. Saber que te haz divertido. Afirmó el castaño, sintiéndose complacido de que al menos Noa no había heredado la desquiciante forma de trabajar de su padre y él mismo.- ¿Y la salud?. Esa pregunta era la más importante.

-Oh, bien. El doctor dice que estoy bien. Sonrió el muchacho.

-¿Y las terapias?.

-Oh, Seto, ¿por qué mejor no preguntaste por la empresa?. Podría decirte que he cerrado muchos tratos o que elaboré un plan dónde una farmacéutica…

-¿Noa?. Inquirió el mayor de los hermanos, centellando sus azulados ojos con enfado.

-Oh. Gruñó el muchacho bajando el rostro.-Ya sabes lo que opino de esas malditas cosas. Yo no volveré a caminar y fin de la discusión.

Seto odiaba que su hermano hablara de esa manera. Se había rendido a la posibilidad de recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas y todo por los casi nulos progresos en sus terapias. Debía hacer algo al respecto, pero evidentemente su hermano no lo quería.

-Ya estoy de regreso Noa y esta situación se solucionará ya.

-Pero…

-Sigo siendo tú hermano mayor y punto. Conmigo no discutas.

Noa lo sabía, por eso odiaba la determinación de Seto. Pero a pesar de todo le gustaba que hubiera regresado.

Un año era mucho tiempo pero ver que le había favorecido a su ser más querido, era toda la gratificación que deseaba.

La empresa marchaba bien, su vida cómo siempre, solo faltaba conocer a la persona que había logrado en Seto ese cambio radical y agradecerle por entrar en su vida.

De nuevo a la vida normal de un Kaiba.

Gabriel revisaba la gaceta universitaria. Todos los días podía encontrarse algo nuevo e interesante, sobre todo de trabajo. Necesitaba el dinero.

Abstraído como siempre no se percató de la figura que tras él sonreía con malicia. De haberlo hecho realmente se habría ahorrado el grito de terror que lanzó cuando lo asustaron.

-¡Gritaste, ¡gritaste!. Rió el enérgico muchacho que había obrado la fechoría.

-¡¿TÚ!. Gritó el inglés, enfadándose seriamente.

-¡Volví!. ¿No te da gusto?.

Gabriel bufó y recogiendo el material que había tirado, caminó lejos de Joey Wheeler.

-Gabriel. Llamó el rubio siguiendo a su amigo.-¿De verdad no me extrañaste?.

El inglés bufó. Lo que menos se había imaginado al despertar esa mañana, era encontrarse con el desastroso rubio.

-Te diré algo: cuando no te ví un mes, pensé que te habías enfermado. Cuando fueron cinco, sonreí porque al fin te habías perdido. Cuando se cumplió el año le rece en agradecimiento a los santos de mi madre, pero ahora que te vuelvo a ver…creo que no recé con mucho ímpetu que digamos.

Joey rió. Gabriel solía ser así de sarcástico. Algo que le hacía recordar bastante a su novio.

-Bueno, pues ya estoy de vuelta y déjame decirte que ya te puedes alegrar por ello.

-¿En verdad?. ¡Hurra!. Lo que le faltaba a mi existencia para ser "perfecta".

Gabriel no era muy afecto a expresarse. Su misión en esa vida era llegar a ser alguien para poder ayudar a su familia.

Una acción loable pero que a veces exasperaba a Joey.

Cuando lo conoció en su primer día de clases, pensó que con el tiempo lograría que Gabriel se abriera más como ser humano. Obviamente había fallado, pero su relación de amistad era la que contaba.

Una amistad algo extraña, si se le cuestionaba al resto de las personas que los conocían.

-¿En dónde te metiste, Wheeler?. Indagó el inglés cuando supo que Joey no lo dejaría en paz.

-Oh, ¿curiosidad a caso?.

-Una pregunta perfectamente normal que cualquier otra persona respondería por igual. Fue la respuesta que hizo bufar a Joey.

-Bueno, solo decía, pero para tú información fue el año más fantástico de mi vida.

Oh si, Gabriel se lamentó profundamente haber hecho la pregunta, porque no solo tuvo que soportar perderse las tres primeras clases de ese día, sino que también se enteró de cosas que no le concernían.

Apreciaba a Joey a pesar de que no lo demostraba, pero en ocasiones como aquella deseaba enredarle un lazo en el cuello y dejarlo caer de un puente. ¿Las leyes lo castigarían mucho si lo hacía?.

-…y bueno, a pesar de que me conciente mucho, quiero retomar mi camino y buscar empleo. Yo no puedo quedarme quieto, ¿sabes?.

-Ya me había dado cuenta de eso. Aceptó Gabriel, mirando su reloj.

-Oh, que bueno que me entiendas. Por eso eres un gran amigo.

-Si, si, si, lo que digas. Mira Wheeler me…fue muy constructivo escucharte hablar, pero ahora tengo que irme.

-¿Pero y mi trabajo?.

Definitivamente las finanzas eran mejores que los consejos interpersonales, por eso no le gustaba relacionarse con muchas personas.

-Bueno, busca lo que te convenga y luego me dices.

-¿Pero en dónde busco, Gab?.

-Vuelve a decirme así y realmente te colgaré. Murmuró el inglés, mirando fulminantemente a su compañero. Odiaba los diminutivos de su nombre.

-Pero…

-¡Ten!. Gritó el chico exasperado.-Busca algo ahí y luego…luego piérdete o vete a Timbuktu.

Después de eso el muchacho se fue maldiciendo en su lengua natal la pérdida de su valioso tiempo.

Joey sonrió. Le gustaba hacer enfadar al inglés. No era lo mismo que con Kaiba, pero al menos le servia para no perder la "practica".

Así pues abrió la gaceta que su amigo le había dejado y la repasó con bastante cuidado.

Aun no le decía a Seto que deseaba un trabajo para pagarse sus gastos, vivir a costa de su novio definitivamente no era para él, por lo que un trabajo de medio tiempo como en antaño ciertamente iba a ayudarlo en mucho.

Descartó un para por creerlos pérdidas de tiempo y otros tres por el inoportuno horario.

Las gacetas eran muy útiles para estudiantes como él y de eso se dio cuenta cuando un anuncio en particular llamó su atención.

-Bueno, no tengo mucha experiencia en esto pero…¿que tan difícil puede ser?. Además se acopla a lo que necesito. Si, este será. Se dijo, buscando la dirección del que estaba seguro sería, su nuevo empleo.

Su vida volvía a su curso normal.

Serenity había concluido en que darle negativas a su madre solo le provocaba dolor de cabeza y a dos meses de una nueva recaída, era mejor obedecerla.

Por eso había ido a uno de los clubs dónde la mujer se desenvolvía como si hubiera realmente nacido ahí.

Odiaba el bullicio y las charlas banales que los chicos de su edad tenían.

A un año de cumplir la mayoría de edad, su madre ya deseaba casarla o al menos comprometerla con un chico que valiera la pena.

Ella aun no estaba lista para ese paso, pero realmente era darle alas a lo inevitable.

Suspiró. Había encontrado cerca de una de las piscinas un buen lugar para leer y estar lejos de su madre, pero definitivamente no de los chicos que le coqueteaban idiotamente.

Lo que ella deseaba era vivir lo que le quedaba de existencia en absoluta paz.

-Aquí estas. Te he estado buscando como loca.

-Hola, madre. Saludó la pelirroja al saberse invadida por la mujer.

-Al menos deberías tener la decencia de darte una vuelta por ahí.

-Estoy cansada, mamá. No quería venir.

-El doctor dijo que el aire y el sol te hacen bien. Exclamó la mujer sentándose al lado de su hija.

-El doctor siempre dice eso. Realmente creo que nada me hace bien.

La mujer no quiso asentir o desmentir nada, pero en el fondo concordaba con su hija.

Ante su misteriosa enfermedad realmente nada le hacía bien.

Pero no iba a desanimarse, no al menos hasta ver a su hija totalmente feliz.

-Bueno, el joven Itashi me ha preguntado por ti.

-Hum, no me interesa ese vanidoso que solo se pavonea por ahí mostrando los músculos que según él hace en el gimnasio pero que en realidad se deben a los esteroides. Como si no supiera. Se quejó la chica.

-Al menos es un buen partido. Es rico. Acuñó la mujer restándole importancia a ese "defecto".

-No me interesa. Reiteró la pelirroja tratando de regresar a su lectura.

-Serenity, hija. Yo se que tú reciente recaída te tiene así, pero no puedes pasarte la vida sumida en tú mundo. Debes conocer personas y al menos tratar de encontrar un buen partido que te haga feliz.

-Yo soy feliz. Asintió la chica con reproche.-A mi manera lo soy. No necesito de un hombre para serlo.

-Bah, tonterías. Gruñó la mujer empezando a exasperarse.-La compañía siempre es buena. Dímelo a mí que con Roger soy muy feliz, no con el borracho de tú padre que…

-Mamá. Llamó la chica. Odiaba cuando su madre hablaba así de su padre.-No creo que sea el momento más adecuado para hablar de papá.

-Si, tienes toda la razón. Ese bastardo no merece…bien, prosigamos con nuestro tema.

La muchacha lo agradeció verdaderamente.

-Esta noche hay un cóctel en el Saint Renault. Anunció la mujer con una enorme sonrisa.-Y el joven Itashi te ha invitado.

-No debo entonces preguntar si dijiste que si, ¿verdad?.

-Hija, esta es una enorme oportunidad para que convivas con gente de tú clase. Cierto que ese muchacho puede tener muchos defectos, pero es buen partido. Al menos compláceme en esto, quieres.

La pelirroja suspiró. Definitivamente iba a ganarse una letanía si se negaba, así que asintió.

El Saint Renault era un importante salón donde la crema y nata de la sociedad Japonesa se reunía de vez en cuando para frivolidades concernientes a negocios entre los hombres y chismes entre las mujeres.

Roger solía asistir cada y cuando en compañía de su madre y esa vez ella tendría que ir.

-Solo asistiré un rato, mamá. No estoy de humor como para permanecer toda la noche.

-¡Excelente!. Sonrió la mujer con felicidad.-Esplendido, es una importante ocasión para que utilices ese bonito vestido Italiano que Roger te regaló en tú cumpleaños. Te verás preciosa. Serás la envidia de todas las damas.

Si, el gran orgullo de la mujer pelirroja era su hija, quien a pesar de vestir discretamente, destacaba las curvas de una mujer a punto de salir a la superficie.

Serenity era muy bonita y su madre no dudaba que tal vez en esa fiesta encontraría a la persona ideal para su hija.

-Mamá, ¿no has sabido nada de Joey?.

La fantasía de un vestido de novia de diseñador se fue a la basura con la mención de su otro hijo.

-No y me alegro.

-¿Ya habrá regresado de su viaje?.

-No se y no me importa.

-Mamá. Gimió la muchacha.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta hablar ni de él ni de tú padre. Quien sabe en que cosas andará ese muchacho.

-¿Por qué lo dices mamá?.

La mujer bufó.

-Pues cómo que ya fue demasiado de viajecitos, ¿no te parece?. ¿Con qué demonios se lo esta pagando sino tiene ni con qué caerse muerto?.

-Mamá, Joey es muy trabajador y sabes que puede hacer muchas cosas.

-No lo dudo. Pero quien sabe que clase de "cosas" estará haciendo.

Serenity movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Era inútil tratar de amistar a su madre con Joey. Definitivamente no sabía porqué su madre odiaba tanto a su hermano. Tal vez porque se parecía mucho a su papá y esta lo odiaba verdaderamente.

Que lástima que una madre pensara así de su hijo.

-Bueno, no nos amarguemos la existencia y hablemos de las personas con quien puedes entablar una conversación esta noche. Está el joven Ray, el irlandés que está de pasó por negocios, también el joven Matt y el joven Ikaro, que no se porque diablos tiene ese nombre tan feo, pero su fortuna bien lo compensa todo.

También está….

La pelirroja entonces solo asintió al monologo de su madre. Odiaba todo ese maldito protocolo y la banal vida que llevaban.

Lo que ella deseaba era enamorarse de una persona íntegra y que fuera ella misma en todo momento.

A ella no le importaba el dinero o la posición social, solo que su corazón latiera estruendosamente cuando mirara a esa persona especial y supiera que había encontrado el anhelo de su corazón. Un sueño que desde pequeña había tenido y que deseaba volver realidad antes de morir.

Enamorarse era para Serenity Wheeler su máximo sueño y tal vez muy pronto, se haría realidad.

"Centro de ayuda. Se solicita ayudante de fisioterapia".

Se leía en el anuncio.

Joey había imaginado una pequeña institución pero cuando miró el edificio de cinco plantas, supo que era una entidad bastante grande.

No tenía ni J de idea de lo que era ser ayudante de fisioterapia, pero había tenido un par de trabajos como enfermero. Bien, la experiencia le podía servir.

Guardó la gaveta universitaria en su mochila y entró con paso decidido en el edificio.

En la entrada se veía bastante movimiento pero la chica que lo atendió amablemente resolvió sus dudas.

-Hola, vine por el anuncio de ayudante fisioterapéutico. Sonrió, esperando que tuviera suerte en su primer intento de regresar a la vida laboral.

-Oh, si. ¿Estudiante?.

-Si. Estoy retomando clases en la universidad y un trabajo de medio tiempo no me caería mal.

La chica asintió, indicándole a un enfermero que lo necesitaban en la habitación once.

-Muy bien. ¿Tienes experiencia en eso?.

-Realmente no. Pero se un poco de medicina.

La muchacha pareció interesada en lo que el rubio le decía.

-Realmente necesitamos mucha ayuda. Cinco de los fisioterapeutas renunciaron hace una semana y como puedes darte cuenta este lugar es un caos. Cualquier experiencia que tengas sobre esa área nos es de mucha utilidad.

Joey supo que iba por buen camino, así que le habló a la que parecía doctora, de su experiencia laboral en ese campo.

La joven, pareció complacida con el currículo por lo tanto le dio indicaciones.

-Ve al segundo piso y pide hablar con el jefe del departamento de admisión. Él es el que decide quien se queda y quien no.

-Bien.

-Seguro si le cuentas lo que a mi, te darán el empleo.

-Muchas gracias. Sonrió el rubio, despidiéndose de la chica que de inmediato se ocupó de otros asuntos.

Aquella atmósfera atareada resultaba nueva para él, pero hasta ese momento no había trabajo que él no hubiera sacado adelante. Seguramente aquel no sería la excepción.

Arribó un tanto confuso. Realmente había mucho revuelo y cuando intentó preguntar por el paradero del jefe de admisión, nadie pudo atenderle.

-Si que necesitan ayuda. Se dijo, mirando a un par de niños hacer carreras sobre sus sillas de ruedas.

-Ni que lo digas.

La voz a su espalda lo exaltó, encarando entonces a un muchacho que se le hizo levemente familiar.

-Hola. Saludó Joey con cordialidad.-Busco al jefe de admisión.

-Bueno, lo encontraste.

El rubio parpadeó. El muchacho en silla de ruedas frente a él era tal vez menor que él y era, si mal no había escuchado, el jefe de admisión de aquel lugar.

Que sorprendente era la vida.

-Veo que te sorprendes, ¿no?. Indagó el joven quien le indicó una puerta a su derecha.

-Más…o menos. Asintió Joey aceptando la cortesía.

-Bueno, no eres el único. La gente piensa que por ser tan "joven" no puedo hacerme cargo de este puesto. Si ellos supieran. Murmuró el muchacho, rodando su silla hasta situarse del otro lado del escritorio.-Pero siéntate por favor, no me hagas mucho caso.

Joey asintió sentándose en una muy cómoda silla que le dio a la "entrevista" mucha más formalidad.

Estaba un poco nervioso, jamás se había presentado a una entrevista de trabajo en esas circunstancias.

-Y bien, ¿en qué puedo servirte?.

El cortés muchacho no dejó de sonreírle a Joey, quien sacó de su mochila la gaceta universitaria y se la mostró.

-Vengo por este empleo.

-Oh, que bien. Nos hace falta mucha ayuda.

-Si, la joven de allá abajo me lo dijo.

-Perder cinco fisioterapeutas es tarea muy difícil, sin embargo hay cosas que la gente no puede dejar de tolerar.

El rubio no entendió, pero intuyó que el joven se refería a él mismo.

-Pues…a mi no me importaría tener un jefe más joven que yo. De hecho lo he tenido. Sonrió Joey recordando.-Una vez asistí a un niño con Leucemia que tenía un carácter de los mil diablos, y aun así me acostumbré.

El joven de la silla de ruedas sonrió. Ese muchacho le agradaba mucho.

-¿Y qué experiencia tienes?.

-Realmente ninguna. Solo los trabajos de "enfermero" y alguno que otro en un laboratorio. Nada que implicara demasiado riesgo.

-Entiendo. Murmuró el entrevistador.-Ser asistente fisioterapéutico requiere de un esfuerzo muy grande, así como de toda la disposición del mundo para aprender y tal vez en algún momento asistir a alguien. Es un trabajo duro.

-Lo sé. Pero creo que es mejor que ser repartidor de pizzas. ¿Sabes los peligros que implica recorrer la ciudad en media hora?. Realmente no creo que esto sea más duro que eso.

El más joven rió estruendosamente. Definitivamente el rubio le caía muy bien. Sentido del humor era lo que se necesitaba por ahí.

-Bueno, acabas de pasar la prueba de fuego. Felicidades.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me contratan?.

-Si. Sonrió el muchacho, admirando la sonrisa en el rubio.-¿Cuándo puedes empezar?.

-Ahora mismo si lo quieren.

-Perfecto. Solo llenamos "formalidades" y asunto concluido. Desde hoy eres parte de la institución..

Joey se sintió realmente feliz. Acababa de conseguir empleo. Solo esperaba que Seto no se enfadara, de todas formas ya sabría como "recompensarlo".

El muchacho en silla de ruedas miró fijamente a Joey.

Era un joven atractivo y vigoroso, con deseos de salir adelante pese a todo. Si, realmente había hecho muy buena elección.

-Bueno, ¿y dónde empezamos?. Preguntó el entusiasmado Joey después de leer y firmar su contrato.

-Qué te parece si comenzamos por presentarnos. Sugirió el muchacho, saliendo de detrás del escritorio para acercarse al rubio.-Yo soy Noe K. Y puedes decirme simplemente Noe.

-Oh, yo soy Joseph Wheeler, pero puedes decirme simplemente Joey.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, Joey Wheeler.

Se estrecharon la mano y de ahí en adelante una bonita amistad nació.

Años más tarde entonces, cuando Joey recordó ese episodio de su vida, se preguntó por qué el destino había obrado de esa manera.

Tal vez si le hubiera hecho caso al anunció dónde se precisaba un repartidor de pizzas, su vida hubiera sido de otra manera. Pero ante el destino, nada se podía hacer.

Seto arribó esa noche al departamento con una horrible sensación de haber sido utilizado nuevamente por su hermano.

Odiaba cuando su "angelical" hermano peliazul lo guiaba a su antojo, pero no podía negarle mucho. Al menos no lo que estuviera en sus manos hacer.

Después de un año ausente de KC, Noa lo había puesto al corriente de los nuevos negocios y transacciones, encontrándose con varias sorpresas.

Noa había sabido utilizar muy bien el tiempo, pero aun sospechaba que su queridísimo hermano menor le había ocultado algo.

-Al menos espero que no sea nada malo. Se dijo, colocando su saco en el perchero de la habitación.

Sonrió. Había extrañado Japón después de todo y aunque al día siguiente era probable que regresaría a trabajar, nada en el mundo le podía quitar la satisfacción de tener en casa al amor de su vida, con quien había compartido infinidad de cosas memorables.

Amaba a Joey, realmente lo amaba y se sentía extraño al pensarlo, sin embargo bien valía su atontamiento de enamorado, al ver las castañas orbes de su rubio, el cual brillaba siempre y en cualquier momento.

-Joey. Suspiró sonriente. Cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre sentía un placentero cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo.

El idilio estaba en la flor de su juventud.

Precisamente en el instante en que abría su armario, la puerta se abrió, dejándole saber que su pareja había regresado.

-¿Seto?. Llamó el rubio desde la sala.

-Aquí estoy.

-Oh Seto, no sabes lo que tengo que contarte. Respondió el muchacho entrando en la habitación.

-No será una nueva obra, ¿verdad?. Saludó el ojiazul con cierta sonrisa sospechosa.

-Nop. Negó el rubio, besando a su pareja.-Es otra cosa. ¡Conseguí empleo!.

Seto había sido de la idea de darle absolutamente todo a Joey y así lo había hecho durante su viaje, pero el rubio tenía principios parecidos a los suyos, donde se dictaba que a base de esfuerzo y trabajo firme se lograban muchas cosas.

Ciertamente eso lo había llevado muy lejos y aunque quiso repelarle a su novio, simplemente no pudo. Joey estaba en su derecho de hacer sus cosas.

-Bueno. Solo espero que no te quite mucho tiempo. Recuerda que debes ponerte al día en la escuela. Inquirió el ojiazul, besando a su amante quien asintió feliz por esa aceptación.

-Descuida, será hasta entretenido.

Seto asintió, retomando su búsqueda en el armario.

-¿Y de qué es tú empleo precisamente?.

-Oh, es en una clínica. Voy a atender a algunas personas. Explicó el rubio. Al menos eso le había entendido a Noe.

-Solo no vayas a envenenarlas por favor. No pienso pagar a un abogado para que te saque del problema.

-Ja, ja, ja, chistoso. Refunfuñó el rubio, lanzándole un almohadón a su pareja.

-¿Y tú, que nuevo hay?.

-Nada fuera de lo normal. Todo está bien. Asintió Seto, extrayendo un frag negro.

-¿Y tú hermano cómo está?.

-Bien. En lo que cabe. Ansioso de conocerte.

-Igual que yo. ¿Le haz hablado de mi, verdad?.

-Lo necesario solamente. Quiero que él te conozca sin necesidad de que yo influya mucho en sus decisiones. Terminará amándote como yo. Sonrió Seto, inclinándose para robarle un beso a su sonriente amante.

-Bueno, no como tú. Te prometo que lo querré como a un hermano. Asintió Joey, recordando que él tampoco sabía mucho de Noa. Seto era de esa idea y al final él también terminó acatándola. Lo que Seto sabía de Serenity era muy poco. Pero ya habría tiempo para que se conocieran.

-Eso me gusta.

-Oye, ¿y a dónde se supone que vas?. Inquirió el rubio al mirar el frag.

-Vamos. Querrás decir. Mi chantajista hermano me envió a una tonta fiesta de sociedad. Dijo que lo tomara como una reincorporación a la sociedad, ¿puedes creerlo?. Ese…muchacho. Gruñó el ojiazul, memorando la chantajista voz de su hermano que le recordaba que él se había hecho cargo de la empresa por un año completo y lo único que le pedía era que asistiera a esa fiesta para cerrar un trato.

Noa si que tenía control sobre él.

-Oh, Seto. Me lo hubieras dicho antes. Hice planes. Gimió el rubio incorporándose de la cama.

-¿No puedes cancelarlos?. No quiero ir a esa estúpida cosa yo solo. No quiero hablar con nadie.

Joey sabía lo poco afecto que su amante era a los protocolos, pero como persona pública y empresario le convenía y no podía evitarlo.

-No puedo. Le prometí a Tristán y a los demás que estaría con ellos. Ahora que Yugi no está, al menos trataremos de seguir juntos.

Seto bufó. Sabía lo importante que eran sus amigos para Joey, a los cuales había conocido antes de irse. No comprendía mucho de la amistad pero si había llegado a enamorarse, ¿por qué no entender esa fracesita trillada?.

-De acuerdo. Iré yo solo. Pero regresaré pronto. Te quiero en la cama cuando yo regrese.

-Si, papá. Se mofó el rubio, pero él sabía lo que "estar en cama" significaba. Debían reestrenar su cama.

Así pues cada uno tomó su camino. A pesar de ser pareja se daban espacio. Una acción vital para cualquier relación.

El chofer de los Kaiba guió al empresario hasta el dichoso evento, gruñendo cuando se enteró dónde sería.

-Genial, el Saint Renault. Maldito mocoso, cuando te vea vas a sufrir. Sentenció el ojiazul, sabiendo que del lugar no saldría tan fácilmente.

Si se deseaba ver a la pomposa sociedad Japonesa, solo bastaba ir al salón más famoso de todos y se le encontraría.

Lo primero que hizo al entrar fue tratar de escabullirse de algunos empresarios, los cuales al localizarlo le persiguieron hasta dar con él.

De ahí las cuestiones banales de siempre y él recuperando ese estoico carácter que no había utilizado casi en un año completo.

De regreso estaba en los negocios.

Por otro lado y en la misma recepción, una bonita joven vestida de rosa trataba a toda costa de escabullirse de su madre y del pomposo muchacho musculoso que la perseguía.

Se daba cuenta de que había sido muy mala idea ir a ese evento y también que no se escaparía tan fácilmente de él. Al menos no con las manos vacías. Su madre se encargaría de eso.

Había sido frustrante darle gusto en su atuendo y también en las presentaciones con sus "amigas". Pero de eso a obligarla a bailar o a charlar con algunos chicos, era demasiado.

Su ánimo realmente estaba decayendo y no planeaba volver a la fiesta hasta que se terminara o se retiraran.

Era horrible esa situación.

Encontró un pequeño jardín, lejos de la recepción y el bullicio y ahí fue dónde se sentó.

Si tenía que pasar horas hasta que todo concluyera, feliz lo haría en ese lugar.

Miró el cielo y se percató de las luminosas estrellas.

Era raro que aparecieran, sin embargo se veían preciosas.

Recordó que cuando niña, ella y Joey jugaban a contarlas y se dormían casi siempre en la ciento cincuenta, concluyendo así que les faltaba por contar la última parte de la bóveda celeste. Obviamente nunca recordaban cual parte del cielo era el que faltaba, así que siempre comenzaban de nuevo. Sonriendo y divirtiéndose como los hermanos y amigos que eran.

Realmente extrañaba todo eso.

-Joey. Musitó la muchacha y tuvo miedo de que su madre la escuchara, pero aun así lo extrañaba y a pesar de que sabía que estaba de viaje, deseó que regresara pronto.

Para su sorpresa una estrella fugaz pasó en el preciso instante en que memoraba otra escena de su vida y deseó, con todas las fuerzas con las que una mujer puede desear algo, reencontrar a la persona que había recordado.

Debía reconocer que durante ese tiempo y a pesar de las citas arregladas por su madre, su mente no había dejado ni un momento de pensar en aquel extraño de ojos azules que la había ayudado en la universidad.

Su presencia realmente la había impactado y se la pasaba comparando al apuesto desconocido con sus citas.

Ninguno siquiera lograba igualarlo y se dio cuenta un día, que estaba enamorada de un simple recuerdo.

Tal vez el chico ni siquiera existía ya o la había olvidado. Sonrió a sus palabras.

-Tonta, claro que te olvidó. Solo fueron cinco segundos. Él ni siquiera…te miró.

Y la estrella fugaz cayó en un claro apartado del bosque. Pero fue la estrella que cumplió sus deseos.

-Ah, aquí estas Serenity. Ven, Roger quiere presentarnos a alguien.

La muchacha suspiró desanimada cuando su madre dio con ella. Seguro que de ahí en adelante no la perdería de vista y ese fue su martirio.

Por ello se encaminó de regreso a dónde Roger, que les presentaría de nueva cuenta a un bobo y anciano empresario, con el que seguramente su padrastro querría negociar.

Todo era nefasto.

Seto bebió el martini como si hubiera sido agua. Lo que necesitaba era salir de ahí inmediatamente o de lo contrario realmente iba a cometer una tontería.

Ya había cerrado el trato que Noa había querido y en casa lo esperaba Joey para…bueno, para "dormir".

No podía continuar perdiendo el tiempo de esa forma, pero para su mala fortuna, al parecer aun no era su tiempo de irse.

-Señor Kaiba. Le llamaron. Odiando al hombre que lo había hecho.

-¿Si?. Indicó, girándose para toparse a un tipo alto y que le sonreía con cortesía.

-No se si me recuerda, nos conocimos en una conferencia hace algunos años y tuvimos un negocio en conjunto.

Seto enarcó una ceja. Él recordaba nombres, más no rostros. Los nombres eran como guías hasta los negocios y dinero.

Un directorio de contratos resultaba ser su cabeza.

-Oh, Roger, Roger Hakuraw.

Rápidamente la cabeza de Seto buscó en la letra H, recordando entonces a Hakuraw.

Si, prominente empresario, pero aun le faltaba mucho.

-Si. Ya recuerdo. Saludó el castaño, tendiéndole la mano solo por cortesía.

-Me alegra verlo por aquí. Realmente pensé que estaba fuera. Su hermano me atendió el mes pasado que fui a sus empresas. Un muchacho muy agradable. Comunicó Roger sin perder su sonrisa.-¿Cuándo regreso, señor Kaiba?.

-Hace poco. Realmente este…cóctel me tomó por sorpresa. Confesó, haciendo un gesto desaprobatorio al mesero que le llevaba otra bebida. Con una era suficiente para él.

-Excelente. Entonces podré visitarlo para hablarle de un negocio.

-Haga cita con mi secretaria. Anunció, deseando irse en cuanto antes. Pero obviamente el empalagoso hombre no se lo permitiría.

-Pero podemos adelantar un poco, señor Kaiba. Después de todo para eso son estas reuniones, ¿no cree?.

Hubiera dado mucho para que la boca de ese hombre se callara, pero le hizo saber su incomodidad al hombre que comprendió debía guardar silencio.

-Bueno…me gustaría presentarle a alguien. Si no le interrumpo.

Seto negó. ¿Qué mas daba?.

Roger sonrió y de inmediato se separó del millonario para llevar consigo minutos más tarde a dos damas, cuya esposa, intuyó el castaño, sonreía demasiado hipócrita como para no notarlo.

-Señor Kaiba, ella es mi esposa. Señaló Roger a una dama pelirroja que de inmediato le tendió la mano.

-Mucho gusto señor Kaiba. Roger me ha hablado mucho de usted. Es un honor conocerlo.

Si, si, las mismas palabras tontas de siempre. Seto solo movió la cabeza.

¿Por qué no sonaba su maldito celular cuando lo necesitaba?.

-Y esta. Continuó Roger, tomando la mano de la segunda mujer que lo acompañaba.-Es…

Pero la muchacha lo interrumpió.

Serenity había hecho una mueca cuando su padrastro las arrastró hasta ahí, pero cuando sus ojos reconocieron al castaño frente a ella, todo su mundo se paralizó.

Momentos antes lo estaba recordando y segundos después lo veía. Eso realmente era un milagro.

-Soy su hija. Pronunció la muchacha sin pensarlo. Había escuchado de la fama del ojiazul y debía impresionarlo.-Mi nombre es Shizuka Hakuraw y es un gusto volver a verlo.

Seto no entendió eso de "volver a verlo" pero total, medio Japón decía conocerlo.

-Mucho gusto. Susurró, correspondiendo al saludo que la joven le daba.

A Serenity jamás le había gustado su nombre Japonés. Ella decía que si no estaba orgullosa de su ascendencia americana, nada valía la pena.

Pero en esos momentos, cuando se perdió totalmente en los ojos azules y fríos de Seto Kaiba, se sintió muy poca cosa para él.

Por eso deseaba impresionarlo con un nombre que valiera la pena recordar y con un apellido que tuviera que ver con respeto.

Así pues se escribió en el libro de la vida que a partir de ese momento muchas cosas cambiarían, incluso el concepto de Fraternidad.

Cuando una persona renuncia a lo que es, se entrega inmediatamente a la perdición y eso lo comprendieron dos personas cuando fue demasiado tarde para remediar sus obras.

Continuará….

Ok, ya se "conocieron" y las cosas que vienen son el meollo de esta historia, así pues no crean que me tardaré demasiado, cuatro chaps más cuando mucho para regresar al presente y tratar de terminar esta historia.

Les agradezco mucho sus comentarios y aunque se que es largo, su paciencia es quien hace posible todo.

Por cierto, en el chap anterior mencioné a los Mayas. Sip, se que estuvieron en México, Guatemala y parte de Honduras y que los Incas son de Perú. Una querida lectora mía me hizo esta observación que por cosas no pude poner en el chap anterior pero aquí con mucho gusto lo digo:

Salomón estaba dando evasivas a Yugi y dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Yo siempre he tratado de respetar culturas, hechos históricos y realidades, y Jamás, Jamás caería en una falta de respeto ante ello, por eso si alguno se sintió ofendido pido mis más grandes disculpas. No era mi intención hacerlo.

El respeto es la palabra que me rige y jamás podría hacer lo contrario porque caería en una grave falta en mi existencia, por ello deseo aclarar todo antes de que vuelva a olvidarlo como la vez anterior.

Ustedes son los que me hacen y si puedo de alguna forma perjudicarlos u ofenderlos, solo me resta pedir de todo corazón sus disculpas.

Espero vernos pronto, su amiga:

**KLF**


	31. Chapter 31

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Operación Cupido**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** miró a su esposa y esta simplemente se encogió de hombros.

La causa de su desconcierto resultaba su hija, la muchacha que sonriente desayunaba y suspiraba de vez en vez tras iluminar su faz.

Realmente ni su "padrastro" ni su madre la habían mirado nunca así.

-Hija. Llamó su madre cuando otro suspiro se escuchó de por medio.-¿Te sucede algo que Roger y yo debamos saber?.

La pelirroja miró a sus acompañantes y sonrió. Su vida de un momento a otro se había vuelto maravillosa.

-Si. Anunció Serenity sin mucho rodeo.-Creo que estoy enamorada.

Roger escupió el jugo de naranja y la mujer no supo si sonreír o gritar.

-¿Cómo que enamorada?. Cuestionó el hombre, mirando realmente sorprendido a su sonriente hija.

-Si, ya lo escuchaste. Creo que estoy enamorada de un hombre maravilloso.

-¿Pero…pero de quien?. ¿Lo conocemos a caso?. Cuestionó la mujer, un tanto feliz de que al fin su hija hubiese entrado en razón.

Pero Serenity solo sonrió. Aun no iba a revelarles la identidad de su Amor.

-Solo puedo decirte que es un hombre maravilloso, madre y que sin conocerle realmente ya lo amo.

Roger miró a su esposa tratando de encontrar una mayor explicación a esa repentina locura, pero la mujer negó con la cabeza.

-Déjala. Le susurró cuando la muchacha regresó al país de los suspiros.-Es algo natural.

-¿Pero de quién?. Insistió el hombre sin aun asimilar lo que acababan de comunicarle.

-Por su expresión realmente parece que es un buen partido. Sabes que ella no se fijaría en nadie solamente porque si.

Roger asintió, sin embargo no todo el asunto terminaba por convencerlo.

-Tal vez es una fase. Le indicó su mujer ese día por la tarde, cuando Serenity continuaba en su nube número nueve.

-¿Estás segura de eso?. Yo veo a nuestra hija más que convencida de lo que dice.

-Por supuesto que si, no seas tonto. Rió ella, quitándole importancia al asunto. Realmente lo había pensado detenidamente y concluyó en que su hija solamente podía estar atravesando una fase. Jamás se había interesado en nadie y era propio de su edad.-Cuando menos lo pienses tendrás de regreso a la misma muchacha esquiva que no desea hacer nada más que quedarse en casa leyendo o "pintando". Solo respira, Roger cariño, así somos las mujeres de soñadoras.

Aunque Roger hizo esfuerzos por creer en la palabra de su esposa, el paso de los días solo acrecentó su incomodidad.

Él tenía muy presente el hecho de que algún día su hija tendría que partir del nido para hacer su vida, pero nunca pensó que ese momento habría llegado tan pronto.

Él estaba convencido de que lo que su hija manifestaba era verdadero enamoramiento. Los síntomas eran palpables. Y sus sospechas continuaron creciendo, hasta que un día los comprobó por completo.

No era usual que Serenity deseara salir con él a pasear o se interesara en sus negocios, pero desde el cóctel que la pelirroja lo seguía muy de cerca y eso en lugar de agradarle, solamente le hizo sospechar cosas.

-Roger, ¿realmente a qué te dedicas?. Indagó la joven uno de esos días en los que se paseaba por el despacho de su padrastro.

-Específicamente a la exportación, pero tengo otros negocios del tipo industrial y financieros por ahí.

-Ah. Musitó la muchacha tras sentarse frente al hombre.-¿Y tienes muchos tratos con empresas y personas?.

-Relativamente muchos. Aclaró el hombre, enarcando una ceja.-¿Por qué tú repentino interés en lo que hago?. No es que me moleste, todo lo contrario, pero empiezo a sospechar que vienes conmigo no por el placer de acompañarme, ¿verdad?.

Serenity sonrió como solo ella podía hacer: carismática y hasta infantilmente. Una pose que indicaba más que nada: no cuestiones demasiado.

-Solo es simple curiosidad, Roger. Ya te lo había dicho. Pronunció la chica, sin dejar su sonrisa.

El aludido no confió plenamente en lo que escuchaba pero no veía peligro en las acciones de su hija. Así que lo dejó.

Serenity por otro lado pensó en la mejor manera de hacerle saber a su padrastro lo que deseaba.

Realmente desde ese cóctel, había cambiado mucho de pensar.

Antes no le importaba su persona, incluso podía pasarse el día entero vistiendo jeans y camisetas sencillas, pero ya no más.

Desde que se había vuelto a topar con el hombre de sus sueños y sobre todo, desde que supo quien era, todo en ella había cambiado radicalmente.

Comenzaba a sentirse poca cosa. Empezaba a pensar que necesitaba enterarse de otras cosas y hacer mucho más por llegar, al menos a interesar, al genio de nombre Seto Kaiba, la persona de la cual estaba enamorada.

No podía darle una explicación lógica a ese enamoramiento, solo que había sucedido y que no indagaría demasiado en ello.

Su corazón era quien a partir de ese momento hablaba por ella y si tenía que cambiar absolutamente todo en ella por lograr sus objetivos, lo haría.

Y comenzaría con su nombre.

Si en la fiesta lo había hecho, realmente no debía costar demasiado adecuarse a él. Después de todo su madre insistía en cambiar su apellido por el de su padrastro, ¿por qué no darle gusto?.

-Te noto muy pensativa, Serenity. ¿Ocurre algo?.

La muchacha asintió. Había llegado el momento de actuar.

-Tú sabes que nunca te pido mucho. Comenzó, procurando mostrar su mejor sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Asintió Roger prestando atención en la charla.

-Bueno, pues…quisiera pedirte algunas cosas. Añadió la muchacha, esperando que el convencimiento que había logrado forjarse esos años sirviera de mucho.

-¿Qué cosas son esas?. Sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que desees, hija.

Lo sabía y por ello iba a aprovecharlas, por eso y agradeciendo el hecho de que Roger deseaba llegar a ella, simplemente dejó que todo fluyera.

-Necesito que me des dinero, así como también que convenzas a mamás de que me deje ir sola a donde desee. Claro que esto acompañada de un chofer.

-Interesantes peticiones. Anunció el hombre un poco sorprendido.-¿Algo más?. Añadió, por si repentinamente su hija estallaba en risas.

-A decir verdad si. Asintió la muchacha.-Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes sobre uno de los hombres con los que negocias.

Era oficial, algo muy raro ocurría con Serenity y Roger se lo hizo ver cuando frunció el entrecejo.

-Realmente no me costaría darte nada de lo que me pides, pero me gustaría saber lo que está pasando. Desde hace unos días te noto muy extraña, Serenity y realmente me preocupo por ti.

-No tienes porque. Anunció ella, tratando de no perder la calma. Era imperativo que Roger estuviera al cien por ciento a su lado.-No es nada que una hija no pediría a su padre.

-Lo se. Pero tú no eres de ese tipo de "hijas" que pide a sus padres. Eres del tipo de muchacha que se conforma con un libro y un óleo a escondidas de su madre. Anunció el hombre, poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa.

La muchacha asintió. Realmente ella era así pero como se lo había propuesto, cambiaría.

-Realmente no es nada de cuidado. Ya te lo dije, estoy enamorada. Anunció con firmeza.

-¿De quien?. Exigió el hombre. Esa vez la cosa iba en serio.

-De uno de tus socios comerciales.

-¿Lo conociste en el cóctel?. Cuestionó él, tratando de recordar algo que hubiera pasado por alto.

-Digamos que supe su nombre ahí. Ya lo había conocido en otra parte.

La respuesta no satisfizo a Roger, pero en dado caso conocía al individuo en cuestión.

-De acuerdo. Te ayudaré en lo que me pides.

Serenity sonrió con felicidad.

-Pero con la condición de que me digas a quién estas cazando. Realmente te pareces a tú madre en ese sentido. Reveló el hombre pues conocía los trucos de acción que su ahora esposa había empleado con él.

La pelirroja se sonrojó un poco, pero respondió. Roger había sido la solapa de sus acciones muchas veces y al parecer esa asociación continuaría así.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré. Aunque realmente creo que lo sabes. Tú mismo me preguntaste el porque había dicho que era tú hija cuando me presentaste ante él.

Roger no tuvo que indagar demasiado. Recordaba ese suceso perfectamente pues Serenity jamás había querido utilizar su apellido.

-Seto Kaiba. Murmuró y la muchacha asintió.-¿Pero cómo es posible?. A ese hombre todo el mundo le huye. Informó, por si su hija no conocía ese detalle.

-Lo sé. Pero tampoco me vas a negar que es muy asediado. Informó, haciéndole ver al hombre que se había informado muy bien.

-No lo voy a negar. Es un hombre con mucha personalidad pero…¿por qué él?. Indagó sin tener muchos inconvenientes ante esa cacería. Como empresario aceptaba la alianza, como padre, por supuesto que lo aprobaba. Sin embargo la reputación del estoico muchacho no era muy buena y no deseaba que su hija se llevara un fiasco si los chismes resultaban verdad. Todo debía ser expuesto.

-No lo sé Roger. No se por qué él. Solo se que es el adecuado, el que había estado esperando y con quien compartiré el resto de mi vida. Anunció, dejando que sus ojos castaños centellaran de felicidad.

El hombre entonces prefirió no aludir a las amarillistas notas que de vez en cuando leía sobre Seto Kaiba.

Su hija estaba muy ilusionada y aunque no terminaba por convencerse del todo, aceptó ayudarla.

Si era el deseo de una muchacha enferma y siempre recluida en casa, entonces le conseguiría lo que quisiera. Así tuviera que ir al mismo infierno para lograr lo que deseaba, así lo haría.

No fue difícil entonces que Roger le consiguiera a su hija lo que le había pedido. Su esposa no había tenido inconveniente en que la pelirroja saliera sola acompañada por el chofer. Ella intuía muchas cosas y por experta cazadora que era, simplemente le deseaba lo mejor en la empresa.

Sin embargo si le ayudó a cambiar su guardarropa y a introducirla un poco más en esa sociedad e ideas que Serenity tanto había despreciado.

No logró cambiarse la legalidad del nombre, pero a partir del momento en que la pelirroja pisó uno de los clubs que su madre frecuentaba, fue presentada formalmente como Shizuka Hakuraw, hija del matrimonio del mismo apellido y orgullosa heredera de Roger, quien a pesar de saber que todo ese cambio era innecesario y tonto, se sentía orgulloso de que su hija lo aceptara como padre, al menos como parte de la farsa para cazar a Seto Kaiba.

El banderazo de salida estaba hecho, solo restaba saber que competidor ganaría.

La vida de Noa Kaiba no había sido nunca muy fácil. A pesar de haber sido el preferido de su padre y de no haber sido él quien hubiera sufrido su furia, podía decir que no todo a su alrededor era de glamour, como la mayoría de las personas decían.

Había tenido que luchar contra su parálisis y antes de eso contra su padre y dar a conocer su pensamiento liberador. Jamás había estado en sus planes seguir los pasos de Gozaburo y por ello un día, se lo había expuesto de esa manera.

El misterio de su invalidez quedaba cerrado con el accidente automovilístico que se lo había producido.

A escasos quince años se había empeñado en ser conductor de autos. En sentir la libertad que el viento y la velocidad le hacían experimentar.

Todo eso fue denegado por su reacio padre, el cual había sido convencido por trucos de los que Noa se había sabido valer.

La velocidad era su pasión y el conducir como el viento era la única manera de ser libre.

Por ello y gracias a un mal cálculo en el vehículo de prueba, había quedado imposibilitado para volver a mover sus extremidades inferiores.

Su padre si que lo había reñido, pero Noa sabía, que lo había llorado en silencio pues el amor de un padre, aunque fuera un despiadado, es muy grande. Aunque este tenga que permanecer oculto.

Desde entonces el peliazul había decidido vivir confinado a una silla de ruedas, importándole muy poco la rehabilitación que los médicos decían serviría de mucho.

A él había dejado de importarle su vida como tal, pero algo que su sano y bondadoso corazón jamás había podido olvidar, era la ayuda por los demás.

Tal vez por eso Gozaburo lo prefería, por ser el retrato de su bondadosa madre, quien había perdido la vida en Turquía, tras una bala perdida en el campo de una guerra.

Su madre gustaba de ser voluntaria y ayudar a quien lo necesitaba. De ahí sus sentimientos altruistas y de preocupación por el prójimo.

Por ello, cuando su hermano Seto aceptó su proposición del año sabático, él entonces comenzó a hacer realidad sus prioridades.

En secreto y tras la falta de atención por parte de su enamorado hermano, había comenzado con una de las obras que sabía, ayudarían a muchas personas. Cuando Seto hubo partido, solo había sido cuestión de unos cuantos ajustes para inaugurar la clínica especialista para personas como él, quienes estaban impedidos motrízmente para algo.

Había sido un gran acontecimiento y sus frutos se daban día con día.

Evadir a la prensa había sido muy sencillo y ocultarse de ojos curiosos que pudieran aprovecharse de su situación altruista, había sido resuelto de inmediato con la modificación de su nombre.

A veces el peliazul sonreía a lo que hacía.

Era irónico que ayudara a otros y no intentara nada con él. Pero así era su corazón y su persona, y no podía evitarlo a pesar de todo.

Ed le había dicho siempre que pensara por él y esa clínica era una manera de pensar por él a través de los demás.

La ayuda necesaria había sido conseguida oportunamente, sin embargo siempre existían personas que al saber su edad preferían no ayudar en la clínica.

Esas eran unas cuantas discriminaciones que tenía que sufrir como Noe K., la conexión directa entre el "Señor Kaiba", dueño de aquella idea y él, un simple muchacho que "había tenido la suerte" de toparse con el altruista rico. El cual, había dejado a su cargo las funciones de supervisor, elector de personal y muchas cosas más.

La ventaja de no aparecer mucho en los medios, era ese anonimato del que su hermano ya casi no gozaba.

Pero era bueno para sus ideas.

El ambiente dentro de la clínica era bueno, aunque aun faltaban muchas cosas.

Se había dado tiempo ese año para atender a sus dos negocios: KC y la clínica y hasta ese día ni un solo día había faltado a su labor.

Su ingenio era mucho y gracias a él había salido adelante. Estaba agradecido de él y su ayuda.

Tal vez, algún día cuando estuviera seguro de que la clínica estaba en buenas manos en el mundo, podría decir la verdad de quien era y el por qué había llevado a cabo ese proyecto.

Pero por el momento era mejor que permaneciera en secreto. Ni su hermano ni nadie tenían porque enterarse. Ese era su secreto y vivía muy feliz con él pues era la distracción que le hacía falta para salir un poco de su soledad.

-Noe, necesitamos ayuda en la planta cinco. Indicó una enfermera, cuando el peliazul arribó a la clínica.

-De acuerdo, voy para allá. Anunció sonriente. Era hasta cierto punto placentero que se dirigieran a él como a cualquier persona común. Era divertido.

Sin presteza guió su silla hasta el ascensor, dónde después de varias paradas arribó al lugar del caos.

-¿Pero qué sucede aquí?. Indagó a un par de fisioterapeutas y enfermeras, quienes corrían enloquecidos tras unas cuantas sillas de ruedas.

-Es un verdadero caos. Anunció Maya, la fisioterapeuta de planta en el área infantil.-Repentinamente niños y adolescentes se pusieron como locos y…

Noa no tuvo que escuchar más, lo veía con sus propios ojos.

Carreras por aquí y por allá. Risitas. Balones botando por toda el área, tirando monitores y algunas otras cosas.

Realmente jamás habían tenido incidentes de ese tipo.

Y supo, cuando sus azules ojos se toparon con un joven rubio sonriente, de quien era la culpa.

Evadiendo un par de personas se acercó al muchacho rubio, quien lo vio solo hasta que sus piernas toparon con una silla a su espalda.

-Bueno, bueno, ¿qué tenemos aquí?. De nuevo al señor Wheeler haciendo un caos.

Joey, que charlaba con un par de niñas, se supo descubierto. Esa vez si que lo retarían fuerte.

-Noe. Que linda…sorpresa. Te esperábamos más tarde. Objetó el muchacho, mirando las duras facciones del jovencito.

El peliazul bufó y con la cabeza le indicó al rubio que lo siguiera. Era la décima llamada de atención en cinco días.

El rubio siguió al muchacho. No podía objetar nada a su favor porque realmente era culpable de lo que le dijeran.

Tenía en la clínica casi un mes y desde el primer momento que todo a su alrededor se había vuelto un caos.

Comenzando con las ideas sobre cómo atender a los pacientes y después sobre la "Recreación" de los niños y adolescentes. Todas sus ideas habían resultado buenas, pero un caos por la falta de supervisión y control.

Joey le había tomado ya un gran cariño a esa institución de la que había aprendido mucho, pero ciertamente con el joven K enfadado, la suerte ya no estaba a su favor.

No tardaron en arribar a la oficina del menor, dónde con una mirada el jovencito le indicó al rubio que se sentara.

Joey a veces pensaba que las muecas y gestos del peliazul se le hacían muy familiares, pero siempre olvidaba recordar de dónde las conocía, pues su trabajo o las reprimendas lo distraía demasiado. Como en ese momento.

-Dime, Joey. Habló el peliazul con mucha calma.-¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allá arriba?.

El rubio restregó con nerviosismo su camiseta. Se sentía igual a cuando iba a charlar con el decano. Era una situación difícil.

-Nada. Sonrió, sabiendo que no había sido la excusa adecuada.

Noa entonces suspiró. En el mes que tenía Joey en las instalaciones que toda clase de caos se había formado.

El rubio tenía mucho ímpetu pero a veces lo sobrepasaba.

-De acuerdo, Joey. No pasó nada. Exclamó el más joven.

-Bueno…si…si pasó algo. Anunció el rubio momentos después.-Es que los pacientes estaban aburridos y…

-Se te hizo fácil una carrera en sillas, ¿no es así?.

Joey asintió tras bajar el rostro. Estaba seguro que ese día si lo despedirían.

Noa miró al rubio y sonrió un poco. No se había equivocado cuando al contratar a Joey había asegurado que su dinamismo sería legendario.

Pero muchas personas se quejaban de la emotividad del rubio y él, como dueño y supervisor de ese lugar, no podía pasar por alto algo que pudiera perjudicar a los pacientes.

Sabía que Joey jamás dañaría a alguien, pero si deseaba manejar aquella institución, debía hacerse de acuerdo a las reglas.

Le simpatizaba mucho el rubio, sin embargo también debía entender muchas cosas.

-Yo sé que deseas animar a los pacientes, Joey. Habló el peliazul con mucha calma.-Pero debes entender que a veces lo que se necesita es control y mucha exigencia.

-Pero ellos…

-No se puede progresar sin firmeza, Joey. Mucho menos los pacientes, quienes pueden tomarlo todo muy a la ligera y olvidarse de su verdadera misión en este lugar, que es recuperarse.

El rubio asintió bajando nuevamente el rostro.

-Tú optimismo es muy bueno y realmente me gusta que las enfermeras y terapeutas aprendan un poco de ti pero…

-Hay que ser más serios. Añadió el rubio y Noa asintió.

-Todo es bueno, con medida. Solamente así se puede avanzar.

Joey miró los ojos de Noa y asintió. Realmente estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento.

-Lo lamento mucho Noe. Si hay algo que pueda hacer antes de irme, no dudes de que yo…

-¿De irte?. ¿A dónde?. Inquirió curioso el muchacho tras haber respirado.

-Pues…¿vas a despedirme no?.

Noa sonrió un poco ante el rostro desconcertado de su compañero.

-No, Joey, claro que no voy a despedirte. Si no lo hice cuando destruiste las tres camas especiales del piso tres, no lo haré ahora que simplemente iniciaste una carrera en silla de ruedas.

Joey parpadeó.

-¿Entonces?. Indagó curioso.

-Entonces voy a ponerte a levantar el desastre de allá arriba y después te llevaré al área de terapias. Creo que te haz ganado el derecho de presenciar al fin cómo se lleva a cabo una sesión fisioterapéutica.

Joey había acudido ahí para el cargo de ayudante fisioterapéutico, pero debido a su inexperiencia había terminado en todos lados menos en el área en que lo requerían.

Al fin, Noe iba a llevarlo y se sintió muy feliz por ello.

-¿De verdad?.

-Por supuesto. Creo que haces falta ahí.

-¡Gracias!. Sonrió Joey y no pudo evitar levantarse para abrazar al muchacho que rió a la acción.-¡Gracias!. Muchas gracias Noe.

-No es nada. Sonrió el peliazul, tratando de safarse del agarre del efusivo muchacho.-Solo te advierto que el área requiere de más responsabilidad, he.

-Si, claro. Tomaré la que sea necesaria.

-Bueno. Entonces ve a limpiar y cuando termines te llevaré a una terapia.

Joey asintió y de inmediato salió de la habitación.

No fue sino hasta que el rubio se fue que Noa respiró sonoramente.

Le encantaba, verdaderamente le fascinaba el carácter y el ímpetu de Joey. Era como un niño crecido con la triple vitalidad de un adulto y la energía de cuatro pastores alemanes.

Realmente Joey era un chico increíble y único.

Y solo cuando supo que no entraría nadie más, se sintió como realmente se había ido sintiendo en ese mes: muy confundido.

Era extraño lo que le estaba sucediendo. Repentinamente y de un día para el otro todo su interior estaba cambiando y todo gracias al remolino rubio que acababa de dejarlo.

Joey era un completo…único en la vida y no sabía si el chico solo lo estaba iluminando con su forma de ser o…lo estaba enamorando.

-No puedo enamorarme. Se dijo, no porque no lo deseara sino porque no era el momento adecuado.

Además él jamás había pensado en eso. Tal vez muy esporádicamente y cuando no tenía nada que hacer. Miraba el sentimiento muy cerca, más específicamente en su hermano, quien había dado un giro tremendo gracias a ese sentimiento.

A veces, cuando estaba en su habitación, se imaginaba cómo sería el estar enamorado y se visualizaba corriendo entre flores de la mano de alguna persona.

Pero después despertaba de ese sueño entre molesto y riendo al saber lo ridículo que resultaba tan sol evocar la imagen.

Sin embargo de un tiempo a la fecha la imagen se hacía más nítida y la persona que corría con él entre ese campo de flores era el rubio que ocasionaba un caos a donde quiera que fuera.

Era inevitable no pensar en él. En su sonrisa. En la forma en cómo caminaba o lo hacía todo.

En cómo saludaba o en como se preocupaba por todos sin importar que él se quedara sin nada.

Era un ser entregado igual que él y probablemente eso era lo que le atraía de Joey Wheeler.

-¿Cómo reaccionará Seto si se entera de que a mi también me gusta un chico?. Santo cielo, mejor ni pensarlo. El interrogatorio que haría. Se dijo, riendo ante algo que era improbable que ocurriera.

Él aun no deseaba experimentar ese sentimiento, pero recordó que muchas personas decían que cuando menos deseas algo, más se presenta.

Seguramente ese era el caso.

Estaba confundido y era mejor que no pensara en eso o terminaría en estado de ansiedad pura.

-Si las cosas se dan entonces era su tiempo, si no…¿Sería bueno decirle quien soy?. Se interrogó así mismo, mirándose en el reflejo de la ventana.

De unos días a ese que notaba que comenzaba a preocuparse mucho por su aspecto y sobre todo por lucir bien ante el muchacho que seguramente no tardaría en ir a buscarlo.

Sentía que debía estar muy presentable para él y que debía comportarse de la mejor manera posible.

Joey era muy sencillo, por lo que sabía que los modales no le importaban, pero al menos procuraba enterarse de sus intereses para hablar sobre ellos cuando comían o merendaban juntos.

Desde que tenía memoria, jamás se había interesado en relatarle a nadie sobre él, pero con Joey las cosas cambiaban.

Tenía la necesidad de contarle quien era él y el por qué estaba ahí ayudando a las personas.

Pero luego la ilusión de un rubio emocionado ante sus palabras se esfumaba, pues Joey Wheeler era un ser sencillo por naturaleza y pensaba, que la sola mención de su apellido lo ahuyentaría.

-"Tal vez sería bueno que conociera a Noe K., y sus sueños. Tal vez es mejor que se encariñe con él a con un Kaiba. Es mejor de esa manera así tal vez…pueda conquistarlo como él se lo merece: con amor y sencillez".

Fue el pensamiento del muchacho, a quien repentinamente ya no le importó si lo que sentía por Joey era amor o simple gusto. Él se había propuesto conquistarle y si los métodos tenían que ser más de los planeados, lo haría porque simplemente Joey valía mucho la pena para él e iba a conseguirlo. Sin importar el cómo.

Un día aparentemente normal le esperaba. Juntas, declaraciones, prensa ruidosa que deseaba saber de él y su desaparición.

Odiaba a la prensa, realmente la odiaba y había hecho todo un circo para desaparecer de ella en el año transcurrido.

Solo así había podido pasar con Joey un excelente paseo sin necesidad de mortificarse por cubrirse o no.

No era que no deseara mostrarle al mundo a su adorable y apuesto amante, era simplemente que no deseaba inmiscuir a Joey en todo ese alboroto. No hasta que estuviera listo, pues una vez presentado a la odiosa prensa, no habría marcha atrás.

Se permitió un momento para respirar y sonreír un poco.

Ciertamente se había acostumbrado mucho a esa vida feliz y despreocupada que había tenido en ese año.

Nada de empresa, nada de frías miradas y osco carácter. Solamente había sido él compartiendo el tiempo con la persona amada.

Realmente había sido relajante y muy productivo.

Amaba a Joey y deseaba dar el siguiente paso con él. El paso más importante de su vida.

Lo había estado planeando desde hacía unos meses y cada momento se convencía más y más de que debía "pedírselo" a Joey para formalizarlo todo.

Verdaderamente lo deseaba y podía presentir que su rubio le diría que si.

La imagen de Joey abrazándolo, gritando y saltando como ardilla feliz se desvaneció al timbre del teléfono.

Era lo malo de estar en el trabajo, todo el mundo te importuna.

-¿Si?.

-Trajeron un paquete para usted, señor Kaiba.

-Tráelo, ¿qué esperas?.

La atareada secretaria al instante estuvo en el despacho de su jefe.

Se había acostumbrado a la amabilidad del joven Noa. Cuan diferentes eran los hermanos Kaiba.

-Lo trajeron por la mañana, pero cómo me dijo que no deseaba interrupciones pues…

-Si, si, retírate. Ordenó el muchacho tomando el paquete.

La secretaria se retiró un poco temblorosa. Era lo malo de trabajar con ese jefe.

Seto por su parte y un tanto extrañado abrió el paquete, encontrándose en un sobre pequeño un par de entradas para la "ópera" de esa noche.

Ciertamente su refinado gusto cultural era un hecho que medio mundo sabía, pero de eso a recibir entradas para el palco central…definitivamente no eran regalo de Joey.

El rubio inmediatamente correría a una obra que a la ópera. Joey se aburría de escuchar a dos gordos cantando.

El recuerdo de su amante dormido en medio del "Barbero de Sevilla" le hizo sonreír. Joey era todo un caso

Buscando algún remitente se encontró con una tarjeta de presentación que le hizo fruncir el entrecejo.

De inmediato tomó el teléfono y marcó, esperando tan solo unos momentos para escuchar la empalagosa voz del hombre que había vuelto a ver hacía mas o menos un mes.

-Señor Kaiba, es grato escucharlo. Saludó la voz.

-Realmente no llamo por cuestiones sociables. Aclaró Seto mirando las entradas sobre el escritorio.-Creo que sabe el motivo.

-No entiendo.

-Le recordaré entonces. ¿Ópera?.

Una pequeña risita salió de los labios de la voz del otro lado de la línea y Seto gruñó.

-Discúlpeme, señor Kaiba, pero creo que me ha confundido.

-No lo creo. Aquí dice Roger Hakuraw. No creo que existan dos tipos con el mismo nombre. Aclaró con cierta mordacidad el ojiazul.

-Lo sé. Aclaró Roger desde el otro lado.-Pero permítame aclarárselo. Los pases se los ha enviado mi hija, no yo, señor Kaiba.

-¿Su hija?. Indagó sin comprender.

-Ella desea que la acompañe a la ópera de esta noche. Cómo puede intuir desea entablar relación con usted.

Seto tardó un poco en ubicar el rostro de la hija de Roger sin embargo no le causó conmoción alguna.

Estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de "obsequios", los cuales denegaba siempre.

En esa ocasión con mucha más obviedad prescindiría del regalo y así se lo hizo saber al emocionado Roger, quien había accedido a solapar a su hija.

-Estoy halagado. Indicó sin realmente sentirlo.-Pero no puedo aceptarlos.

-Por favor. Ella está ilusionada. Argumentó Roger.

-Lo lamento. Pero no puedo.

Era la última palabra de Seto y Roger entonces pensó en alguna manera para retener al empresario.

Sino lo hacía Serenity jamás se lo perdonaría.

-Lo entiendo, Señor Kaiba. De ser así entonces me agradaría que le hiciera un favor a mi hija. Confesó en tono dramático.

Setó gruño una inteligible palabra. Odiaba cuando lo acorralaban de esa manera.

Ante todo su educación.

-Me gustaría al menos que aceptara una invitación a cenar con ella y le extendiera personalmente la negativa.

Al menos para que ella comprenda que no soy yo el que se opone a todo esto.

El ojiazul lo pensó.

Si aceptaba entonces estaría dando su brazo a torcer sino, su educación, aunque siempre había sido un poco irónico, se estaría yendo a la basura y aunque el sujeto ese no le importaba nada, no podía hacerle un desplante a una dama.

Su madre siempre le había dicho que a una mujer siempre se le evita el dolor de alguna "galante" forma y hasta ese día había cumplido con su palabra.

Por ello aceptó, solo para que su galantería le indicara a la hija de Hakuraw que no le interesaba ningún tipo de relación con ella.

-¡Excelente!. Sonrió Roger al escuchar la afirmación.- Entonces lo verá en el Tokio Paradise a las ocho.

-Muy bien.

Sin esperar nada más Seto colgó la llamada.

Realmente a veces odiaba esa educación que su madre le había dado.

Si la joven Hakuraw hubiera sido un chico, de inmediato lo habría mandado al diablo, pero con una mujer era diferente.

-Al menos debes estar contenta. Murmuró, aludiendo a su difunta madre en quien prefería no pensar para no caer en melancolías.

Así pues se dispuso a llamar a Joey y a indicarle que tenía una cena de "negocios".

Y no era del todo mentira. No la disfrutaría, sería lo más breve posible y saldría de ello de inmediato. Así se concentraría en su trabajo y en proponerle a Joey…ya pensaría como planearlo después.

Por otro lado Roger sonrió.

Había conseguido mucho más de lo planeado. Él sabía de las pequeñas debilidades de educación que el joven empresario tenía y su hábil mente se hizo de ello para acorralar al ojiazul.

Su hija realmente iba a estar muy complacida y lo demás, lo que pudiera ocurrir, dependía de ella.

Aunque el plan B debía entrar en acción rápidamente, no fuera a ser que la cena no resultara como lo había planeado.

De todas maneras por eso estaba él ahí, para ayudar a Serenity en lo que pudiera.

Su hija realmente se había esmerado en investigar a Seto Kaiba y en darle a sus planes mucha más coherencia, por ello la apoyaba. Por ello y para que fuera feliz.

Era todo lo que se merecía.

Así pues se dispuso a llamar a la pelirroja quien hubo gritado de emoción al saber los planes para esa noche.

La primera parte estaba ya asegurada, ahora solo restaba la siguiente y la que tal vez daría mucho más frutos.

Joey quedó anonadado con la sesión fisioterapéutica de un joven.

No tenía ni idea de todas las cosas que se necesitaban para las terapias y supo que no solo era un esfuerzo por parte de los especialistas, sino que todo recaía en el paciente.

La fuerza de voluntad que se requería para que los músculos nuevamente funcionaran era grande y el dolor en las facciones del paciente era otra cosa que lo había impactado de sobre manera.

Realmente aquello era duro.

-¿Y bien?. Indagó Noa cuando dejaban el piso.

-No sé que decir. Sonrió Joey, realmente se había quedado sin palabras.

-Al menos dime si te gustó la experiencia. Sonrió el peliazul, cediéndole cortésmente el paso al muchacho.

-Oh, por supuesto, ha sido muy satisfactorio. No tenía ni idea de todo lo que se necesitaba. Asintió el rubio y era la verdad.

-Me alegro de saberlo, al menos ahora sé que cuento con tú disposición para ayudar a alguno de los especialistas.

-Con toda. Sonrió Joey.-Y no me quejo, te lo aseguro. En cuanto me lo indiques yo ayudo en lo que pueda.

Noa se sintió satisfecho. La cooperación de Joey era totalmente desinteresada y eso le gustaba pues no esperaba menos del rubio.

Su corazón generoso era como el suyo.

-Entonces hablaré con Maya. Necesita apoyo con los adolescentes.

Joey asintió, era lo que había estado esperando desde el principio.

-¿Tienes prisa?. Indagó Noa repentinamente cambiando de tema.

-No. De hecho no tengo planes. Y era verdad, acababa de recibir la llamada de su pareja diciéndole que llegaría tarde, por ello tenía bastantes horas libres.

El peliazul sonrió a la respuesta.

-Te invito a cenar entonces, ¿qué dices?.

Joey jamás rechazaba una invitación a comer, por ello aceptó encantado. Todo el ejercicio del día le había abierto el apetito.

Noa eligió un modesto restaurante dónde su acompañante se sintiera seguro para charlar y ser él mismo.

Era para el menor de los Kaiba una satisfacción enorme el escucha a Joey a hablar sobre el teatro o cualquier otra cosa. Su carisma era contagioso y eso era lo que hacía muy atractivo al futuro actor.

Noa jamás había conocido a nadie como él.

-Y estoy esperando a que me llamen. Según la directora habrá nueva obra muy pronto y espero enrolarme. Comunicó el rubio, ensartando una albóndiga revoltosa con el tenedor.

-Suena muy interesante, Joey, me encantaría verte en escena. Claro, si me lo permites.

El aludido asintió. Sería para él un honor que tan lindo muchacho lo mirase.

En ese tiempo juntos, había entendido lo difícil que era para Noe hacerse cargo de una institución que ayudaba a personas con discapacidades de muchos tipos, mientras que él mismo estaba impedido para caminar.

Admiraba al muchacho sonriente y amable que era el peliazul y pensó en retribuirle de alguna manera su generosidad y confianza en él.

No cualquiera le entregaba responsabilidades después de saber lo inquieto que resultaba su carácter.

Por ello le habló con la verdad.

-Yo te conozco. Anunció repentinamente el muchacho sin que Noa lo esperara.

-¿Perdón?. La sorpresa se miró en el rostro del menor.

-Si, yo te conozco. Eres ese muchacho que vive en esa bonita mansión al final de la calle de los "ricos". Dijo sin inhibición. Desde que había conocido a Noa que lo pensaba detenidamente y al final había logrado dar con la respuesta a su interrogativa.

El peliazul por su lado abrió los ojos grandemente. Era sorprendente lo que el rubio le decía.

-¿Y de donde me conoces?. Interrogó sin negar o afirmar la cuestión.

-Pues yo fui a arreglar un tubo de tu cocina. Y después me diste una cátedra entera de que si era imposible el trabajo, que esto y lo otro. Realmente me llevé muy buenos consejos de ti.

Noa tardó un momento en entender las palabras de Joey pero al final el foquito del recuerdo en su cabeza se alumbró.

-Oh ¿tú eras ese muchacho?.

Joey asintió sin dejar de comer. Al parecer Noe no lo recordaba.

El joven Kaiba sonrió de lado. Realmente no había recordado ese pequeño episodio en su vida, pero ahora que lo descubría no sabía que pensar.

Ciertamente en antaño Joey se veía muy diferente a como lo miraba en ese momento.

Antes, sus ojos castaños no brillaban tanto como lo hacía en la actualidad y su jubilosa presencia tampoco era algo que recordara de ese "fontanero" a quien había dado una clase de "querer es poder".

Ciertamente la vida era muy irónica.

-Pero no entiendo por qué te haces pasar por alguien tan…diferente. ¿Es a caso por las presiones de la sociedad?. Preguntó Joey, sabiendo muy bien lo que un rico sufría por esas presiones. Su Seto lo hacía.

El peliazul asintió. En parte era verdad. Al menos Joey no sabía su verdadero nombre.

-Hay muchas cosas que deseo hacer sin que algunas personas se enteren. Es por eso que me ví en la necesidad de ponerme en anonimato.

Si los pacientes y trabajadores supieran quien soy yo realmente, jamás habría conseguido la atmósfera de ayuda que hay en la clínica.

Es mejor que la gente ayude por querer hacerlo y no para quedar bien con alguien importante.

Joey asintió. Realmente el corazón de Noe era muy grande.

-Puedo entenderte, conozco a una persona que se parece mucho a ti.

-¿En serio?. ¿Quién?. La curiosidad llegó al más joven.

Pero Joey no dio nombres, realmente no creía oportuno hablar del altruismo de su amante cuando ni siquiera este lo reconocía.

-Solo alguien que conozco y es importante para mi. Pero volviendo a tú tema, creo que es muy loable lo que haces.

Ojala yo pudiera hacer algo por mi hermana. Añadió, dando un suspiro melancólico.

-¿Por qué?. ¿Esta enferma como yo?. Indagó el peliazul muy interesado en la vida del rubio.

-No como tú. Exclamó retirando el plato que ya no le interesó.-Es de otra cosa. En realidad no se ni que es. Nadie lo sabe.

Y Noa Kaiba escuchó atentamente todo lo que Joey le habló sobre su hermana y parte de su pasado en manos de un padre ebrio y abusivo.

Noa quedó impactado ante la fuerza de voluntad que el rubio poseía y lo admiró aun más por verlo ahí, saliendo adelante pese a todo.

Realmente Joey era un buen partido para quien fuera.

-Lamento escuchar eso. Si hubiera algo que yo pudiera…

-No. Mi madre y su esposo se encargan de eso. Yo envío dinero de vez en cuando a una sociedad que se encarga de investigar enfermedades nuevas y aunque no es mucho, al menos es lo único que puedo hacer por ella.

Joey sonrió con tristeza y Noa tomó su mano en señal de apoyo.

-Cuentas conmigo para lo que quieras Joey, y hablo en serio.

El rubio lo agradecía. Pero realmente en asuntos de su hermana no se podía hacer mucho.

Él confiaba en que su nueva familia pudiera lograr más que él y el apoyo emocional era todo con lo que contaba.

-Gracia, Noe.

La sonrisa del rubio fue un sonrojo para el peliazul, quien se vio instintivamente deseando que Joey lo abrazara o se acercara a él, como a veces solía hacer.

No le cupo duda entonces de que sentía algo muy fuerte por ese muchacho brioso que sonreía, olvidando las tristezas.

-Pero quiero saber algo. Anunció el de ojos melados despejando la atmósfera triste.

-¿Qué?.

-¿Por qué teniendo una clínica de ayuda, tú no te ayudas?.

Hubiera esperado todo menos esa directa pregunta. Pero así era Joey.

-Porque ya me rendí. Realmente creo que el caminar no es para mi. Susurró el peliazul revelando su sentir.-Desde hace mucho tiempo que me conformé con estar de espectador y si puedo ayudar a otros que pueden salir adelante, me doy por bien servido.

Pero a Joey no le gustó esa respuesta.

-Yo creo que deberías hacer algo por ti, Noe. No es justo que ayudes tanto y no obtengas ningún beneficio.

Si los médicos dicen que puedes, entonces puedes.

Y nunca jamás Noa había esperado que palabras como esas entraran con fuerza a su cerebro.

Miles de veces las había escuchado, de boca de Seto y de Ed, pero en Joey se escuchaba muy diferente y por primera vez tuvo ganas de volver a intentarlo y de salir adelante. Solo porque el rubio se lo pedía.

¿Qué efecto tan encantador tenía Joey para con él?.

No lo sabía, pero estaba dispuesto a cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho si lo deseaba y de abrirle el corazón como a nadie lo había hecho.

Esa era su manera de decir: Me gustas.

-¿Y si te ayudo?. Propuso el rubio a la falta de respuesta del más joven.-Soy novato, pero si me dices cómo yo estaría dispuesto a ayudarte a salir adelante.

-¿Tú harías eso por mi?. Cuestionó el peliazul con un nudo de emoción en la garganta.

-¡Claro!. Sonrió Joey con efusividad.-Sería un placer hacerlo. Además aprovecha, que no todo el mundo me tiene de enfermero particular, gratis.

La risa del rubio fue acompañada por la tardía de Noa, quien aun no salía de la impresión.

Joey quería ayudarle y eso implicaba estar cerca y conocerse más.

Su corazón cabalgó con estruendo y aceptó, porque si no lo hubiera hecho definitivamente sería un tonto.

-De acuerdo, acepto con la condición de que seamos amigos.

-¿Ya lo somos, no?.

Pero Noa quería más que eso.

-Si. Pero…más.

Joey no entendió pero igual asintió. Si estaba en él ayudar, lo haría.

Ese muchacho sonriente y bondadoso saldría adelante con o sin su ayuda y su paga sería verlo retomar sus sueños, los cuales sospechaba, eran demasiado grandes para olvidarlos así como así.

Lo que Noe K necesitaba era confianza y él gustoso se la proporcionaría.

Ahí entonces iniciaba una unión que más tarde sería un poco dolorosa.

Tal como lo había imaginado, el restaurante era bastante lujoso y no tuvo que esperar demasiado para entrar en él.

Su fama lo podía todo.

Miró el reloj y se sorprendió de que su "cita" ya estuviera en el lugar.

Una mesa discreta junto a los ventanales.

Tuvo que reconocer que la muchacha pelirroja se veía encantadora con el vestido azul que portaba, pero solo eso. Más, no podía ver en ella.

-Me sorprende verla por aquí. Por lo regular las mujeres se tardan más en arribar. Indicó, saludando a la muchacha que le sonrió con un poco de coquetería.

-No todas somos igual, señor Kaiba.

El muchacho asintió, tomando asiento junto a la pelirroja.

-Y dígame, señorita Hakuraw, ¿a qué se debió el repentino derroche de generosidad por su parte?.

Serenity sonrió un poco, realmente se sentía nerviosa al estar tan cerca e íntimamente de aquel joven, pero no planeaba desaprovechar la oportunidad.

-Es solo un gesto cortés, señor Kaiba. Nada más.

Seto asintió, mirando más que solo generosidad en esa muchacha.

-He leído que le gusta la ópera. Inquirió Serenity sin perder la oportunidad.

-Y el teatro. Realmente este último se ha convertido en un pasatiempo interesante. Afirmó él y todo se lo debía a Joey y a su derroche de adrenalina cuando hablaba de actuar.

Su Joey si que era incorregible.

-¿En serio?. No lo sabía. Me alegra escucharlo de su voz. Sonrió la chica, anotando mentalmente hablar con su hermano para que le explicara más del teatro. No era aficionada, pero nada mejor que un experto para eso.

-Seamos directos, señorita Hakuraw. Anunció Seto sin llegar a ser grosero.

-Agradezco su cortesía, pero no deseo restarle minutos valiosos a su existencia con mi compañía. Mi fama de osco prepotente me respalda y no pretendo cambiarla por ahora. ¿Me explico?.

Serenity asintió, mirando las dos entradas que el ojiazul depositó en la mesa tras sacarlos de su saco.

Esa acción, no lo esperaba.

-Realmente le agradezco sus intenciones, pero debo denegar…

-Al menos cene conmigo. Abordó la pelirroja como última opción.-Al menos déme ese gusto sino desea acompañarme a la ópera. ¿Qué dice?.

Odiaba su punto débil y terminó aceptando. Después de todo una cena no le hacía mal a nadie.

Por ello se quedó y conversó con la muchacha de trivialidades que al final hasta le hicieron gracia.

La muchacha era algo así como una mezcla entre madre teresa y frívola muchacha de sociedad, que sonreía mucho y hasta resultaba agradable. Pero nada más.

Seto admitía que su compañía era placentera, pero algo en ella no terminaba de gustarle del todo.

No su amabilidad que era hasta asfixiantemente melosa, no su sonrisa que derretía corazones y definitivamente no esa nobleza que desprendía.

Era algo más que no lograba enfocar, pero después de todo no tenía importancia.

-Fue para mi un verdadero gusto volver a verle. Ojala pudiéramos vernos en otra ocasión. Anunció la pelirroja cuando Seto le abrió cortésmente la puerta de su limosina.

-Sería bueno. Anunció el empresario. Puro formalismo después de todo.

Serenity lucía encantada. Sabía que no había logrado mucho esa noche, pero al menos ya había avanzado un poco.

-¿Cree usted en las coincidencias, señor Kaiba?.

-No. Para mi eso no existe. Anunció con escepticismo.

-Pues yo si y déjeme decirle que jamás pensé en volverlo a ver.

Seto enarcó una ceja.

-Nos vimos en el cóctel. Anunció, pero ella denegó. Sus ojos castaños centellaron al mirar los azules del muchacho.

-Realmente nos conocimos en la Universidad. Usted me hizo el favor de indicarme el camino. Fue breve, pero le confieso que guardaba una esperanza de volverle a ver y mire, las coincidencias lo hicieron posible.

Seto no sabía de lo que la chica hablaba, pero asintió de todas formas.

Su cuota de cortesía estaba expirando.

-En fin. Gracias por tan linda noche señor Kaiba. Estaremos en contacto.

Seto tendió la mano a la chica y se despidió sin afirmar o denegar la oración de la muchacha.

Estaba arto de cordialidades fingidas. Lo mejor era regresar a casa y abrazar a Joey. Con él todo era verdadero y se le antojaba irresitiblemente delicioso.

Serenity miró las luces de la ciudad y suspiró.

Había sido una linda noche pero había faltado mucho.

Frustrada extrajo su móvil y marcó el número de su padrastro.

-¿Cómo te fue?. Inquirió el hombre.

-No como lo esperaba. Anunció tras otro suspiro.

-Al menos ya diste el primer paso.

-Si, pero no creo que me haya servido de mucho. Fue muy cortés pero…

-No te preocupes. Consoló el hombre.-La siguiente etapa es mucho más factible. Además he escuchado por ahí cosas que podían servirte de mucho.

-Ojala. Realmente lo amo, Roger y lo que más deseo es que él se enamore de mí.

-Y lo hará, princesa, lo hará. Eso déjamelo a mi.

Sin más la chica colgó y esperó llegar a casa.

Roger tenía razón, apenas había dado un pequeño paso, no dudaba que el siguiente pudiera ser mejor.

La operación cupido estaba en marcha y esperaba que resultaran cosas muy favorables al terminarla.

Continuará….

Si, ya viene lo….feo del asunto y he estado tratando de escribir rápido pero entre una cosa y la otra, entre que me enfermé y no me importaba demasiado la existencia, decidí retomar nuevamente Dreams y aquí está especialmente dedicada a todos ustedes que hacen posible que yo siga existiendo.

Gracias por su eterna paciencia, así como por sus lindos y animosos comentarios.

Cada vez que me siento mal leo reviews y realmente me animan a seguir aquí.

Gracias y espero que la próxima entrega de esta historia sea muy pronto.

Su amiga.

**KLF**


	32. Chapter 32

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Y cuando supe la verdad…lo planee**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** transcurrido mes y medio desde aquella cena dónde Seto le había regresado las entradas de la ópera.

Serenity debía reconocer que jamás había sabido lo que era la desesperación por conseguir algo en el acto, pero de esa noche a la fecha las cosas eran de esa manera.

Todos los días Roger le decía que tuviera paciencia y que supiera aguardar el momento adecuado, pero con un corazón que latía deprisa por volver a ver al Amor de su Vida no podía pedirse paciencia.

Sin embargo la pelirroja la tenía y no fue hasta ese día en la mañana, mientras su madre le recordaba que llevaría a su modista personal para encargar un par de vestidos nuevos, que Roger le dio la noticia que hizo saltar a su joven y enamorado corazón.

-Hoy es el día, querida. Anunció al arribar a la mesa del jardín.

-¡¿Si!. Fue el casi grito de la muchacha, relegando a su madre quien frunció el entrecejo.

-Así es. Me costó mucho trabajo pero déjame decirte que hoy es el gran día dónde la fase dos entrará en acción.

Serenity habría bailado de haber podido, pero todo lo que hizo fue abrazar a su padrastro y llenarlo de gracias que el hombre conservó como una muestra de amor.

-¡No puedo creerlo!. ¡El día llegó!. ¿No es fantástico, mamá?.

La mujer asintió. No entendía mucho de lo que Roger y su hija estaban haciendo, pero si esta era feliz, que le compraran el mundo entero si con ello Serenity sonreía más.

-Debes lucir encantadora. De ti depende todo lo demás. Anunció el padrastro, quien se sintió jubiloso de poder ayudar a su hija.

-Por supuesto, lo hemos estado repasando todos estos días y créeme, no fallaré.

-Excelente. Entonces alístate que partimos en una hora. Todo debe ser perfecto.

Si bien el hombre no terminó de hablar, la muchacha se incorporó de su asiento y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

-No deberías de emocionarla tanto, recuerda que ha estado sintiéndose mal. Recordó la mujer pelirroja cuando su hija desapareció en el corredor.

-Déjala. No creo que ahora recuerde sus malestares. Lo que necesita es sentirse feliz y con lo que haremos tiene motivos de sobra.

La mujer meditó un poco mientras bebía de su café.

-Hay algo en todo esto que me hule mal, Roger.

-¿A qué te refieres?. Inquirió el aludido.-Por dónde lo veas el plan es más que perfecto.

-Puede ser. Murmuró la pelirroja sin apartar su mirada de la de su marido.-Pero hay algo que no termina de gustarme. ¿Estás seguro que investigaste todo lo relacionado con Seto Kaiba?.

-Absolutamente todo, querida. No hay ni un cabo suelto.

La mujer desvió la mirada. Ella no confiaba en los investigadores privados, sobre todo cuando se trataba de indagar sobre la vida privada de uno de los magnates más renombrados de Japón y el mundo.

Las personas como Seto Kaiba solían ocultar mucha información y aun dudaba que el especialista que había contratado su esposo para indagar en la vida del millonario hubiera conseguido todo lo necesario.

-A veces se falla. Murmuró.

-Esta vez no.

-¿Olvidas a caso cuando mande investigarte, querido?. Ocultaste siempre muy bien que habías contraído matrimonio con una hindú. Inquirió la mujer enarcando una ceja.

-Si, pero eso no te impidió entrar en acción, ¿o si?.

La pelirroja negó. Ciertamente se había llevado una desecación muy grande cuando Roger, en los tiempos de "caza", le había comunicado que era casado.

Sin embargo y como el hombre lo había dicho, eso no le había impedido cumplir con sus objetivos.

Lo que menos deseaba era que su hija sufriera una decepción. Jamás la había visto tan animada y sonriente y si ella tenía que actuar para que esa sonrisa se quedara siempre en el rostro de su hija, así lo haría.

-Confío entonces en que la ayudarás bien, Roger.

-Así lo haré querida. Así lo haré. Afirmó el hombre, dando por terminada esa charla. Aguardaba un día largo y fructuoso.

Noa salió de la piscina con ayuda de Joey, quien desde hacía unas semanas lo ayudaba en su terapia.

Todos los días el rubio arribaba muy temprano a la clínica para comenzar con la rehabilitación del peliazul.

Después de una serie de ejercicios el rubio se retiraba a la universidad para regresar más tarde y comenzar su trabajo, para finalizar con otra ronda de terapia que estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para el joven millonario.

Esa mañana se habían extendido un poco y fue el mismo Noa quien pidió a Joey que la terapia terminara.

-Lo estás haciendo muy bien, Noe. Te felicito. Sonrió el rubio mientras se secaba los dorados cabellos.-Maya dice que estas avanzando muy rápido.

-No soy yo. Sonrió el muchacho quien ya se había acostumbrado al ejercicio.

-Tengo un buen apoyo. Y guiñó para mirar a Joey sonreír con nerviosismo.

-No digas eso. Se quejó el rubio con bochorno.-Tú eres el que hace todo, yo solo estoy aquí para…

-Digas lo que digas todo el avance es gracias a ti, y ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario, ¿entendido?.

Joey agachó la cabeza. Le daba mucho gusto poder ayudar a su jefe y porque no decirlo, amigo.

Él se había ofrecido para ello y no podía adjudicarse algo que el paciente realizaba con dolor en un principio, esfuerzo en esos momentos y resultados más tarde.

Debía reconocer que jamás había cruzado por su cabeza la idea de ayudar al prójimo de esa manera, pero con Noe había aprendido mucho y le estaba realmente agradecido.

-Espero que no te haya quitado mucho tiempo. Nos entretuvimos bastante, ¿no?.

El rubio asintió, pero era un placer para él poder ayudar a un joven tan amable y buena persona como Noe.

-No te preocupes, de todas maneras la clase que tenía es aburrida. Nada que un repaso no pueda solucionar. Indicó, sonriendo tan despreocupadamente como siempre lo hacía.

-Eres incorregible, Joey.

El muchacho solo asintió para después empujar la silla de ruedas de Noe hasta los vestidores.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?. Ofreció Joey, provocando que los colores subieran al rostro del peliazul.

-N-no, gracias. Yo puedo. Musitó el menor, mirando la sonrisa del rubio que se encaminó hasta las regaderas al fondo de los vestidores.

El corazón de Noa comenzó a latir rápidamente, cómo solía hacerlo desde que comenzaran a utilizar las piscinas.

La sola idea de que el rubio se encontraba a unos cuantos metros de distancia, desnudo y duchándose, provocaban en él sensaciones desconocidas pero agradables para su imaginación.

Sabía que no debía pensar de "esa" manera sobre Joey, pero era imposible no visualizarlo con esa siempre eterna sonrisa de por medio y unas cuantas cosas más que le ponían el rostro rojo.

Así pues despejó su cabeza y se dedicó a vestirse antes de que el objeto de sus pensamientos entrara nuevamente en escena.

-¿Listo?. Indagó Joey quince minutos después cuando enfundado en Jeans y en una sencilla camisa arribó a donde Noa se encontraba.

-Si, claro.

-Bueno, entonces en marcha. Debes desayunar muy bien para recuperar energías, además el desayuno es el alimento más importante de todos.

-Hablas como un experto. Sonrió el más joven.

-Pues digamos que me he hecho de bastante práctica. Informó el rubio, recordando a cierto castaño de ojos azules al cual había sabido instruir muy bien en el arte de las tres comidas diarias.

-No quiero hacerte perder más tiempo, Joey.

-Nada de eso. Ya sabes que es un placer para mí.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros. Te llevo a la cafetería y después pido que te hagan un rico desayuno.

Ante la sonrisa de Joey, Noa no podía hacer nada. Por eso se dejó llevar hasta el comedor dónde un suculento platillo le fue entregado casi de inmediato.

Así pasó media hora dónde el rubio, como siempre, deleitó al peliazul con anécdotas y diversas cosas que tenían al joven millonario pendiendo de su silla por las risas.

Realmente Noa adoraba el carácter de Joey y ya no le cabía duda alguna de que lo que sentía por él era amor.

-Ahora si debo irme. Te veré más tarde. Informó el rubio.

-Si, te estaré esperando. Dijo el otro, sabiendo que Joey jamás entendería el real significado de sus palabras.

Aun era muy pronto para hablarle de amor, primero debía solucionar ciertas cosas con él mismo y su seguridad, y claro, con su hermano.

Invocando tal vez al "diablo", este se apareció.

-Es bueno saber que me respondes la llamada para varias. Informó la ronca voz de Seto a través del celular.

-Hola hermano, buenos días. ¿Amaneciste de mal humor?.

Seto bufó. Ahí iba Noa con su sutileza de siempre.

-Realmente no hablaré de eso.

-¿Entonces?.

-Es la décima vez en mes y medio que te pregunto:¿por qué razón Ed no está contigo?.

Noa sonrió un tanto cómplice. La respuesta era sencilla pero él aun no estaba listo para decirla.

Si Ed se quedaba en casa o con su hermano era sencillamente por su labor en la clínica.

Aun no era tiempo de informarle al mundo sobre su altruismo. No al menos hasta que Joey conociera primero la verdad de todo.

-Ya te lo he dicho. Cosas mías.

-¿Y qué cosas tuyas?. Nadie me saca de la cabeza que me estás ocultando algo, Noa Kaiba y te juro que si no me dices lo que es, voy a …

-No grites, ¿nadie te ha dicho que tienes cierto tono que molesta en los oídos?. Ya te dije que no oculto nada. Al menos no de gravedad. Susurró, para que su hermano no escuchara lo último.

-Más te vale. De todas formas no encuentro la razón de dejar a Ed en la casa. ¿Qué tanto haces en el día?.

El peliazul movió la cabeza de lado a lado. A veces su hermano se comportaba más como un padre que como lo que era.

Se apiadaba de sus hijos, si es que alguna vez los tenía.

-Eso es cosa mía. Deberías de sentirte feliz de que al menos me distraigo.

-Es aceptable y no estaré conforme hasta que no me digas lo que haces.

-Ya lo sabrás a su tiempo, hermano. Mientras tanto confórmate con saber que me estoy distrayendo de lo lindo.

Un pequeño silencio se efectuó y el menor de los Kaiba supo que su hermano estaba luchando por no proferir un improperio.

-Está bien. Te creeré.

-No esperaba menos de ti, hermano.

-Solo una última cosa, Noa. Me dijeron que hay un cliente programado para las diez de la mañana y cómo no está en mi agenda, es todo tuyo.

-¡¿QUÉ!. Gritó el muchacho atrayendo varias miradas sobre él.

-Cómo lo oyes. Sonrió el castaño. Esa sería una de sus tantas venganzas.-Tú querías responsabilidades en KC, son todas tuyas.

-Pero en este año…

-En este año has hecho cosas notables por la empresa, sin embargo al cumplir la mayoría de edad las responsabilidades aumentaron, por lo tanto sabes que no nos podemos dar el lujo de dejar a clientes plantados.

-Pero Seto. Gimió el peliazul y escuchó una risita salir por parte de su hermano.

-Ah no, nada de eso. Ya sabes que toda cita no planeada en mi agenda es cómo si no existiera.

-Lo sé, ¿pero no podrías hacer una excepción?. Pidió, tenía bastante trabajo en la clínica.

Pero la negativa de su hermano ciertamente lo metió en líos.

-Lo lamento. Si quieres llegar a ser un buen empresario es necesario que atiendas tus obligaciones.

-Pero no es asunto mío. Insistió, perdiendo un poco la paciencia.

-Oh si, si lo es Noa Kaiba. Toda cita fuera de lugar es asunto y responsabilidad tuya.

-¿Desde cuando?. Quiso saber con tono enfadado.

-Desde este momento, claro está. Cómo presidente así te lo mando y hay de ti si dejas plantado a ese negociante en potencia.

Sin más Seto colgó la llamada, dejando a un Noa bastante…enfadado.

-Marcador: Uno Seto, Noa: Cero. Sonrió el castaño, sintiéndose satisfecho de haberle ganado "una" a su hermano.

Ya podía pasar el día con un poco más de calma, ¿y por qué no, sorprender a cierto muchacho rubio que desde hacía unas semanas se levantaba bastante temprano.

Tenía deseos de pasar unos momentos con su amante y pareja, y así lo haría. Algo bueno tal vez de convivir con Joey eran las "manías" que se contagiaban y el desgano por el trabajo era una de ellas.

Por otro lado Noa miró su móvil por algunos minutos antes de guardárlo.

-El amor lo ha hecho listo. Medio sonrió, entendiendo lo que esa llamada había significado.-Pero no hay opción, tendré que atender a ese "cliente". Maldición y tenía junta con el departamento de publicidad. Se quejó, rodando su silla hasta el ascensor, que de inmediato lo llevó a la planta baja dónde el personal estaba haciendo ya su entrada.

Atender KC ciertamente requería de responsabilidades y cómo le había dicho Seto, si deseaba ser un buen empresario, entonces debía atender lo que le correspondía.

Tal vez cuando se recuperara debía pensar en regresar a su "libertad". Al final, todo era posible.

KC era uno de los edificios más grandes del país y no solo su apariencia imponía, sino también los negocios que dentro de él se llevaban a cabo.

Los visitantes entraron, mirando un pequeño caos en recepción.

-Tengo cita. Agregó, antes de que la secretaria cuestionara algo.

La muchacha buscó en su agenda y asintió, permitiendo el paso de los visitantes al piso del magnate y dueño de aquel poderoso imperio.

El ascensor estaba a medio llenar, por lo que fue difícil discutir los puntos a tratar en su destino, más el corazón galopante de ella era tan sonoro que no necesitaba recordar absolutamente nada.

Se encontraba emocionada. Terriblemente enamorada y aunque pareciera ridículo, realmente sabía que Seto Kaiba era para ella.

Las puertas se abrieron y pudieron mirar a la secretaria personal del mayor de los Kaiba, la cual les sonrió por bienvenida.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarles en algo?.

El hombre de traje asintió, procurando una bella sonrisa.

-Tengo cita con el señor Kaiba. Anunció con propiedad.

Una vez más se buscó su nombre en la agenda y después de constatarlo la chica tomó el auricular.

-Lo están esperando. Aseguró la secretaria y él sonrió agradecido.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien. Aseguró el hombre, mientras la muchacha respiraba agitadamente por la emoción.

Atravesaron las inmensas puertas del despacho privado de Seto Kaiba, encontrándolo agradable pero un tanto lúgubre. Tal vez algunas lámparas y plantas obrarían con mejoras sorprendentes. Pero mejor de ello se hablaba después.

Roger se acercó al escritorio y aguardó a que su negociante entrara en escena.

Serenity no podía saber por qué sus manos no podían permanecer secas, así que se dedicó a arreglarse el sombrero y a alisar el bonito vestido veraniego que su madre le había mandado hacer.

El hombre no tuvo tiempo de volver a tranquilizar a su hija cuando la puerta del fondo se abrió, revelando a quien les atendería.

-Buenos días. Saludó la voz un tanto seria del muchacho que había hecho acto de presencia.

Evidente fue para todos la decepción tan grande que Serenity se llevó al ver a su interlocutor y eso ocasionó que la atmósfera cambiara.

-Veo que no era a quien esperaban, ¿verdad?.

Roger se recuperó de la impresión y asintió.

-Esperábamos al señor Seto Kaiba.

Noa sonrió, deslizando su silla hasta el escritorio.

-Me lo puedo imaginar, sin embargo mi hermano tenía cosas que hacer y como segundo al mando es mi deber verificar los posibles negocios que puedan llegar a elaborarse.

-Claro, claro, es de esperarse. Trató de justificar el mayor, pero era evidente que hasta él había salido decepcionado.

A veces las cosas no salen como se planean.

Noa se tomó un momento para mirar a sus visitantes.

Ciertamente había dejado su reunión con publicidad a la mitad por ir a atender sus otros asuntos, sin embargo nunca se había encontrado con esa decepción en las miradas.

Ciertamente aun era joven, pero su ingenio era igual o un poco más grande que el de su hermano.

Estaba totalmente calificado para hacer cualquier cosa y eso incluía lidiar con las personas decepcionadas.

Eso lo hacía a diario en la clínica.

-Discúlpeme señor… Hakuraw. Pronunció al verificar el nombre en el post-it a su lado.

-Llámeme Roger. Aseguró el hombre con un poco más de optimismo.

-Señor Roger. Aclaró Noa sin entrar en excesivas confianzas.-Pero sea cual sea el caso que quiera tratar con mi hermano, yo soy lo suficientemente listo como para aclararlo con eficacia y eficiencia. Tal vez mi edad le parezca absurda pero créame, soy totalmente competente.

Roger lo sabía. No por nada ese chico era un Kaiba, pero lo que deseaba tratar con el mayor de los hermanos eran asuntos que probablemente ese chico no podría atender.

-Lo lamento pero…

-Hizo una cita, entonces que valga la pena. No todo el mundo tiene el "privilegio" de llegar hasta este piso. Solo nos encargamos personalmente de los buenos clientes.

Noa había dicho la verdad, no a todos atendían y si Roger había llegado hasta ahí era por algo.

El mayor lo pensó un momento. Realmente deseaba ayudar a su hija pero había invertido bastante en conseguir aquella excusa que podía llegar a ser un gran negocio.

Serenity por su parte miró al chico de enfrente. No parecía mucho mayor que ella. Era bastante atractivo y tenía los mismos ojos de su hermano, tal vez un poco menos azules. Pero la misma chispa de ascetismo se encontraba ahí, aguardando a salir.

Se preguntó cómo un joven que parecía tan brioso había llegado hasta la silla de ruedas que lo transportaba y de un momento a otro se comparó con él.

Ambos tenían hermanos y ambos, evidentemente, estaban "enfermos".

Tal vez había sido su destino conocerse. Por ello le sonrió.

Noa regresó la sonrisa que la chica pelirroja le exponía. Parecía agradable pero algo enferma.

Tal vez el color pálido de lo que debían ser unas mejillas rebosantes de vida, le dijeron que la muchacha podía estar padeciendo de algo.

Le simpatizó. Parecía buena persona y por ello le sonrió. Algo que con muy pocas personas hacía.

-De acuerdo. Habló Roger después de debatir consigo mismo.-Le hablaré del negocio que deseo tratar con KC.

Noa se sintió complacido y por ello escuchó atentamente lo que ese hombre deseaba tratar.

Su propuesta no era nada despreciable y resultaba hasta interesante.

Seto le había hablado sobre expandir sus ramificaciones y especializarlas en algo. La oferta de ese hombre perfectamente encajaba en esas expectativas que tanto su hermano como él tenían y lo que había imaginado como una reunión aburrida y sin sentido, se había transformado en algo productivo.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué le parece mi oferta?.

Noa meditó muy bien por algunos minutos y tras reclinarse en su silla, medio sonrió.

-Es algo convincente, señor Roger y creo que a Seto va a agradarle.

Roger sonrió. Él jamás elegía un negocio malo y sabía que ese en especial agradaría las exigencias de los Kaiba.

Tenía ya un punto a su favor.

-Podríamos iniciar convenios de inmediato pero tengo primero que hablarle a mi hermano sobre esto. Tal vez al final de la semana pueda resolver algo.

-Sería fabuloso.

-Por supuesto. Es un proyecto digno de llevarse a cabo y no se preocupe, nosotros sabremos el cómo.

Roger lo sabía. No por nada los Kaiba eran genios.

-De acuerdo, entonces yo….

El móvil del hombre interrumpió sus palabras, por lo que disculpándose unos momentos es que atendió la llamada.

Ahí quedaron entonces dos jóvenes de casi la misma edad, mirándose como quien observa un bicho raro en exposición.

-¿Así que eres hermano del señor Kaiba?. Indagó la pelirroja, tuteando al chico peliazul.

-Si. Aunque yo también soy Kaiba.

Serenity se sonrojó. Había sido boba al pronunciar eso.

-Yo…

-No te apures. Él es el del porte, yo soy el de las pruebas de ingenio. Guiñó el chico, obteniendo una sonrisa de la apenada muchacha.

-¿Y siempre has hecho esto?.

-¿Negocios?. Aclaró el peliazul estirándose un poco.-Si, desde que tengo memoria.

-Qué horrible ha de haber sido. Murmuró la chica con un poco de pena.

-No tanto. Aclaró Noa tras recordar su pasado.-Siempre he tenido a un ángel de la guarda que me evita el sufrimiento.

-¿Te refieres a tú hermano?.

-Él mismo.

Y por algún motivo Noa miró un brillo especial en los ojos de esa chica.

-Seto es bueno a su manera, aunque solo con quien confía.

-Si. Ya lo he visto.

El peliazul enarcó una ceja y Serenity se sonrojó al saberse pensando en voz alta.

-¿Conoces a mi hermano a caso?.

La pelirroja tardó en responder, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza al recuperar el aplomo.

-Digamos que tuve el honor de cenar con él.

Eso se veía interesante. ¿Su hermano engañaba a su pareja?. No era posible. Seto ni siquiera era de los que hacía trampa en la fila del banco. Eso tenía que investigarlo más.

-¿Tú y mi hermano…?

Pero no tuvo tiempo de finalizar la cuestión, Roger había terminado con su llamada.

-Me disculpo. Era algo urgente de la oficina. Entonces, señor Kaiba, espero contar con su apoyo.

-Despreocúpese. Asintió Noa.-Esto es casi un hecho. Me agradó mucho lo que planteó y se que a Seto también le agradará.

-Bueno, sin más es mejor retirarnos, ya le hemos quitado demasiado tiempo.

-Nada de eso. Negocios son negocios.

-Si, claro.

Serenity se incorporó y caminó al lado de su padre. Sin embargo la voz decidida de Noa les impidió que salieran del despacho.

-Señor Roger. Llamó el chico.

-¿Si?.

Noa deslizó su silla hasta situarse cerca de sus dos invitados y después de meditarlo un poco, llegó a la conclusión de que necesitaba "hacerlo".

-Espero no le parezca inoportuno de mi parte, pero me gustaría pedirle permiso para charlar un poco más con su…hija.

No habían sido presentados aun, pero Noa no podía estar seguro que la chica era la hija de ese hombre.

En ese mundo loco todo podía suceder.

Roger miró a Serenity quien sonrió al peliazul.

-Yo…

-Yo mismo la llevaré a su casa, por ello no debe preocuparse. En dado caso que se encuentre ocupada, me agradaría forjar una cita con usted, señorita.

Serenity miró a su padrastro y este, al interrogarla con los ojos, obtuvo una afirmación a los deseos del muchacho.

-Será para mí un placer estar en su compañía, señor Kaiba. Agregó la chica sin esperar la respuesta de su padre.

Roger no comprendía. Tal vez el peliazul se había interesado en su hija y esta en él.

Los jóvenes eran tan volubles que no los comprendía, así pues consintió la cita, esperando que la salud de su hija no sufriera ningún altercado.

-Iré aun a unas cosas antes de ir a casa. Si deseas que venga a buscarte solo llámame. Recordó Roger antes de dejar a su hija en KC.

-Descuidad, nada va a pasar. Solo voy a aprovechar la oportunidad.

El hombre no comprendió demasiado, pero conociendo la mente de su hija, todo era posible.

Noa se sorprendió de lo rápido que podía llegar a acuerdos con las personas.

Obviamente la muchacha le había simpatizado. Era bonita y parecía muy amable, sin embargo su curiosidad aun adolescente dictaba por resolver las dudas que albergaba y eso solo podría conseguirlo teniendo a la chica en cuestión frente a frente.

No se arrepintió de lo hecho.

Serenity por su parte sonrió ante esa oportunidad de la vida.

Si en un principio se había sentido decepcionada de no ver al objeto de su afecto, en esos momentos se congratulaba completamente.

Estaba frente al hermano de Seto y si sabía manejar apropiadamente todo, estaba segura de que conseguiría más de lo planeado con Roger.

La vida a veces podía llegar a ser muy hermosa.

La mañana había sido muy productiva y con una probable puesta en escena, las cosas cambiaban favorablemente.

Las clases eran todo lo que deseaba e incluso la de danza le parecía aceptable. La posibilidad de hacer un musical era buena idea y debía prepararse en todos los ámbitos necesarios para un futuro no muy lejano dónde pudiera ejercer.

El teatro era su vida y no podía encontrarse en un momento más especial para decirlo.

Estaba aprendiendo mucho en su trabajo y con el mismo Noe.

Sus amigos lo apoyaban con su relación con Seto, el cual había preferido guardarla en secreto pero todo al final se había aceptado, incluso Yugi le había llamado la semana pasada para relatarle sus aventuras en Finlandia.

Gabriel continuaba igual de osco, pero sabía que muy en el fondo el serio muchacho se divertía con él.

Natalia se superaba día con día y él mismo miraba los cambios obtenidos con las clases y la existencia misma.

Todo en su mundo era perfecto y realmente no podía desear más.

O eso pensaba.

Caminaba solo, estaba por salir de la universidad cuando una mano tapó su boca y la otra lo haló de la cintura.

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de safarse y cuando sintió que lo empujaban contra una pared es que presintió algo no muy bueno.

-¿Qué hace un cachorro tan delicioso como tú caminando tan solo?.

Había cerrado los ojos por instinto pero apenas escuchar la voz, los abrió.

-Mgh. Gruñó frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Realmente luces apetitoso. ¿Qué opinas si te arranco las ropas y te hago el amor aquí mismo?.

Joey sonrió y la mano que cubría su boca se acomodó perfectamente en su espalda, dejando sus labios descubiertos para ser asaltados por unos realmente hambrientos.

El beso duró bastante tiempo pues las caricias contribuyeron a que el jadeo involuntario que los pulmones se aventuraron a expulsar fuera el indicio de que debían al menos propiciarse un lugar más cómodo.

-Tú idea suena excitante. Susurró el rubio, mordiendo la oreja del muchacho que lo abrazaba.

-Eres un cachorro muy malo. Aseguró Seto tras robarle otro beso.

-¿Y tú no eres malo?.

-¿Yo?.

-Claro, yo no soy quien anoche me arrancó prácticamente la ropa y me hizo el amor cual salvaje sobre la mesa del comedor.

Seto enarcó una ceja y después sonrió. Si, la noche anterior había sido…mejor dejaba que su memoria hablara por él.

Realmente desde que había hecho el amor con Joey la primera vez, que su mente era un cúmulo de ideas por llevar a la práctica, las cuales eran secundadas por su amante.

-¿Qué haces aquí?. Interrogó el rubio arreglándose las ropas.

-¿No te gusta que viniera?. Quiso saber el empresario con tono dolido.

-No es eso. Sonrió Joey disipando las ideas de su pareja.-Es solo que me sorprendiste, es todo.

-¿Y eso es malo?.

Joey negó, colgándose del cuello de su amante para besarlo apasionadamente.

A Seto solo podía contentarlo su pareja, y si era con besos mucho mejor.

-Vine a raptarte.

-Huyyy, raptarme. Alardeó el rubio sin separarse del ojiazul.-Eso suena muy romántico.

-Entonces vámonos y tal vez te cumpla un par de fantasías. Susurró el castaño, mordiendo el estilizado cuello de su amante.

Joey sucumbió de inmediato a lo que Seto le proponía, olvidándose de todo y todos.

Cuando estaba con el castaño el tiempo y el espacio dejaban de existir para convertirse en un mundo aparte donde solo su pareja y él convivían.

Se amaban, se amaban hasta morir y no por nada estaban juntos.

La vida había conspirado para reunirlos y ellos solo se lo agradecían permaneciendo juntos.

Mientras se acercaban al centro, se robaban besos entre semáforo y altos.

Su relación a cada segundo se fortificaba y podía decirse que no existían seres más dichosos que ellos sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Te amo, ¿te lo había dicho ya?. Indagó el ojiazul antes de arribar al mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

-Mmmm nop, no me lo has dicho. Aclaró el rubio, recibiendo un romántico beso. De esos que lo tomaban por sorpresa y que tanto amaba.

-Pues te amo, te amo, te amo. Confió el castaño, llenando el rostro y los oídos de Joey de sensaciones que solo y con él tendría por siempre.

-Y yo a ti Seto. No sabes cómo te amo. Aclaró el de ojos castaños, perdiéndose en el aroma inconfundible de su amor.

Antes de que el ambiente resultara demasiado cursi para seguir adelante, se encaminaron hacia el restaurante dónde y como siempre los atendieron como Dioses.

No había nada que a Seto se le negara ni capricho que este le cumpliera a su Joey, aunque este no pidiera más que besos y postres.

Su idilio estaba en la flor de la vida y era fácil clasificarlo si se analizaban las miradas y muestras de afecto que entre los dos existía.

-Voy a París la semana entrante. Comunicó el castaño, lo que para Joey era un "acompáñame" implícito.

-Déjame ver que puedo hacer. Aclaró el rubio. París le fascinaba y más si era en compañía de su pareja.

-No me gusta que te atrases en clases pero definitivamente si me separo de ti un momento…no se lo que haría. Confió el ojiazul, solo y exclusivamente para que el rubio lo escuchara.

Seto no solía ser muy demostrativo, pero en lo que a Joey se refería podía hacer hasta lo impensable.

El diablo empresario se extinguía para darle salida al enamorado más empedernido del universo.

El rubio se atrevió a entrelazar sus dedos con los de Seto, sin importar que alguien pudiera verlos.

Se sentía en las nubes y nadie, jamás, lo bajaría de ahí.

-Ni yo tampoco sabría que hacer sin ti. Me he acostumbrado tanto a ti que tan solo pensar no estar a tú lado, yo…claro que acepto ir contigo a la Luna si lo quieres.

Seto sonrió, besando la mano blanca que tembló a su contacto.

-Todo solucionado entonces, nos vamos la próxima semana a la ciudad del Amor.

Joey dejó volar su imaginación hacia imágenes un tanto censuradas, pero algo de pronto se activó en su cabeza.

-¿Qué hora es?. Interrogó el rubio con preocupación.

-Pasan de las tres, ¿por qué?.

Joey tomó su móvil y marcó a su trabajo.

-Lo lamento Maya, me fue imposible ir…¿ah, si, pues que conveniente, ¿no te parece?.

Si, muchas gracias, te veré mañana.

Seto siguió la conversación y cuando su novio guardó el celular, cuestionó.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?.

-Se me olvidó avisar en el trabajo que no llegaría. Comunicó el muchacho, haciendo un mohín gracioso.

-Espero no tengas problemas.

-No, nada de eso. El jefe tampoco fue, así que no hay problema. Explicó quitado de la pena.

El millonario asintió. En ocasiones pensaba que su amante pasaba más tiempo en su empleo que con él, pero debía morderse la lengua. Él era muy parecido.

Sin embargo Joey era capaz de hacer lo que fuera necesario por compensar sus "faltas" y él, en retribución, al menos debía hacer lo mismo.

-Algún día deberías decirme dónde trabajas. Aclaró el ojiazul bebiendo de su copa.

-Si y te presentaré a mi jefe, verás que es una persona maravillosa. Tiene mucho que dar aun en esta vida.

-Por como hablas de él podría decir que lo admiras mucho. Indicó el millonario tras enarcar una ceja.

-Pues si, lo admiro mucho. Más por las cosas que ha hecho.

Seto sintió arder sus entrañas y respiró profundo para no romper la copa que sostenía.

-Es un buen muchacho y…

-¿Podríamos cambiar de tema?. Cuestionó el castaño desviando la mirada.

Y Joey lo comprendió todo de inmediato.

Seto siempre lo celaría y eso lo hacía sentir grande. Por ello y haciendo a Seto sonrojar, hizo algo por debajo de la mesa que le ganó una advertencia, pero también un brillo sensual de lo que más tarde sucedería en casa.

Sus vidas eran perfectas, mucho más porque estaban el uno al lado del otro.

¿Qué podía enturbiar su felicidad?.

-…Y de esa manera es cómo lo conocí.

-Vaya, suena a novela. Musitó el muchacho, mirando el brillo entusiasmado en las orbes de su compañera.

-Eso mismo he pensado muchas veces. La vida debe quererme mucho para obsequiarme estas oportunidades. Comunicó ella, cegada por el amor de su corazón.

Noa sorbió de su taza y ocultó un suspiro.

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde por lo que durante ese tiempo Serenity y él habían estado conversando sobre asuntos relacionados con sus vidas y sobre todo de su hermano.

A leguas se notaba que la pelirroja estaba enamorada de su hermano y aunque no lo había expresado verbalmente, realmente no era necesario hacerlo.

Mientras Serenity hablaba de aquel cóctel tan famoso al cual había enviado a su hermano a su regreso del viaje, la miró detenidamente.

Era menor que él y a pesar de su extraña enfermedad aun tenía mucho que dar.

La chispa de vida no deseaba apagarse aun y todo gracias a esa ilusión tan placentera que tenía con su hermano.

El debate interno que tenía en esos momentos lo disgustaba de sobre manera pues aunque no conociera aun muy bien a la chica, podía decir que era sincera en su sentir.

¿Cómo romperle el corazón entonces, diciéndole que su hermano ya estaba comprometido?.

No podía hacer eso.

Jamás había hecho algo que fuera contra sus principios, pero en ese momento se trataba de la felicidad de esa muchacha y decirle la verdad bien podría llegar a perjudicar más su salud.

Realmente estaba en un dilema.

-…Después fui a la obra de teatro que por cierto fue un encanto.

-¿Teatro?. Inquirió tras regresar a la charla de la chica.-¿Te agrada el teatro?.

-Un poco. Asintió la muchacha.-No entiendo mucho, pero es reconfortante salir un día de la rutina y sumergirse en las vidas de otros, o al menos eso es lo que mi hermano dice.

-¿Tú hermano?. ¿También gusta del teatro?.

Serenity sonrió mientras se acomodaba sobre el sofá.

Esas horas charlando con Noa le habían agradado bastante, pues no solo habían hablado sobre Seto, su objeto de interés, sino de sus vidas.

Tenían bastante en común y el peliazul le había caído muy bien.

Ella estaba segura de que Noa le ayudaría a acercarse a Seto y tenía plena confianza en ello.

-Digamos que mi hermano estudia actuación. Reveló la muchacha, olvidando que había decidido apartarse de su apellido paterno para siempre.

Más su hermano siempre sería punto y a parte en todo. Motivo de orgullo y claro, de mención.

Noa respingó un poco. Sin desearlo a su mente llegó la imagen de cierto muchacho rubio y alegre que trabajaba en la clínica.

-Ahora no. Se dijo al sonreír y olvidar la imagen. Realmente sus sentimientos estaban llegando a un punto irreversible y era por ello que comprendía un poco a la muchacha que continuaba hablando ávidamente sobre su hermano.

-Si, estudia actuación. El teatro es su vida y aunque dejó la escuela un tiempo, según él porque estaba entretenido en otras cosas, no dudo de que llegará a ser un gran y estupendo actor.

-Probablemente así sea. Aceptó el peliazul siendo cortés.-No hay imposibles en este mundo.

-¡Exacto!. Casi gritó la muchacha.-Es exactamente lo que dice Joey, que no hay nada imposible.

Y en ese momento la grieta se formó.

-¿Joey?. Inquirió Noa con mucha precaución. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

-Si, Joey. Así se llama mi hermano.

El peliazul se mordió un labio. No podía ser. Era demasiada coincidencia y él ni siquiera creía en las coincidencias.

-Dime. Agregó esperando tranquilizarse un poco.-¿Tú hermano no se apellidará Wheeler, verdad?.

Serenity parpadeó un momento para después sonreír ampliamente.

-¡Si, él mismo. Aclaró.- No sabía que lo conocías.

Noa entonces casi se atragantó con su saliva.

Eso no podía estar pasando.

-Lo…conozco pero…se apellidan diferente. Susurró.

-Lo que sucede es que mis padres están divorciados. Reveló. Estaba segura de que con Noa podía confiar.-Y a mi me pusieron el apellido de mi padrastro.

Bueno, medias verdades siempre eran mejor y más cuando el peliazul la podía ayudar.-Por eso nos apellidamos diferente.

Noa tuvo que beber un par de vasos de agua antes de calmarse y saber que lo que estaba viviendo no era ni broma ni nada por el estilo.

El destino era una cosa curiosa y por demás enigmática.

Si antes no creía en él, era momento definitivamente de hacerlo.

-Vaya, que…coincidencias.

Serenity no comprendía nada, pero por el lívido rostro de su interlocutor, ahí había más de lo que se aparentaba.

-¿Lo conoces entonces?.

-Si, claro que lo conozco. Por decirlo de alguna manera trabajamos juntos.

-¡¿En serio!. Cuestionó la pelirroja y Noa se dispuso a darle un breve e incompleto resumen sobre lo que hacían Joey y él en la clínica.

Para cuando el menor de los Kaiba terminó, Serenity entonces comprendió que el destino había vuelto a obrar de alguna misteriosa manera y supo entonces que tal vez la vida los había unido para ayudarse mutuamente a alcanzar sus objetivos.

-¿Y entonces qué te parece Joey?.

Noa sonrió. ¿Qué le parecía Joey?.

No había palabras que abarcaran lo que él pensaba sobre el rubio y así se lo hizo saber a su hermana, no reprimiendo las sonrisas que la sola mención del muchacho le hacían experimentar.

Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan bien hablando de alguien como lo hacía con Joey y de eso Serenity perfectamente cuenta se dio.

Ahí las cosas estaban demasiado "dimensión desconocida" y realmente no era para menos.

Ambos hermanos mayores eran apuestos y trabajadores. Cada uno con una personalidad atrayente y que dejaba suspiros al por mayor.

Más los hermanos menores sabían, de alguna manera directa a lo que Noa correspondía, e indirecta en Serenity, que sus hermanos se encontraban por decirlo de alguna manera "ocupados" y que no podían decirlo de frente por temor a lastimar a la otra persona con quien habían simpatizado.

Eso del amor era un lío tremendo, pero a final de cuentas siempre debía decirse la verdad.

Eso lo supieron ambos chicos, cuando llegado el momento no pudieron ocultar más lo que el corazón tan rápidamente manifestaba a cada evocación de la persona amada.

-Creo que tenemos un pequeño problema. Agregó Serenity unos minutos después de que meditara las cosas.

-Si. Pero también es gracioso.

De eso no cabía la menor duda. Dos hermanos enamorados de las contrapartes. Que lío.

-¿Y qué haremos entonces?.

La cuestión de la pelirroja dejó mucho en que pensar, por lo que el joven genio tomó una pequeña determinación.

-En este momento nada, ¿pero que te parece si te invito a comer y lo discutimos?. Tal vez podamos decirnos cosas que terminen con esta ilusión o que sigamos con ella.

Serenity estuvo de acuerdo.

Sabía que debía decirle a Noa que su hermano tal vez estaba con alguien. Joey se lo había dado a entender un día por teléfono.

La verdad ante todo y definitivamente Noa pensaba lo mismo.

Por ello y sin más que decir es cómo abordaron la limosina Kaiba y se dirigieron al centro, a comer algo y a tratar de llegar a una solución favorable para ambas partes.

Tal vez si no se hubieran simpatizado tanto, las cosas habrían tenido otros resultados. Pero desafortunadamente en la vida no se elije con quien simpatizar y con quien no, y con causas tan gemelas e irreales…todo era posible.

-Creo que ambos tenemos algo malo que decirnos, ¿verdad?.

Serenity asintió a la voz pacífica de Noa.

No era tonta y comenzaba a pensar en mucho.

Si su Seto estaba ocupado, entonces….¿que sería de ella?.

-Es inevitable hacerlo. Medio sonrió la muchacha, sintiendo que la limosina se detenía casi en frente del mejor y más lujoso restaurante de la ciudad.

Ambos jóvenes permanecieron en silencio unos momentos, antes de que Noa tomara el auricular y le indicara al chofer que abriera la puerta.

-Lo…que tengamos que decirnos es mejor que lo hagamos adentro, después de que nos hayamos recuperado un poco de lo que sea que estemos pensando. ¿Te parece?. Pidió la pelirroja y Noa como buen caballero asintió.

Él también estaba haciendo demasiadas conjeturas que sabía, de alguna u otra manera terminarían rompiendo su corazón.

Pero ni toda la verdad dicha con palabras puede afectar más que lo que los mismos ojos puedan ver por si mismos.

Antes de decir nada más, los ojos de Serenity se toparon con una figura que salía del restaurante.

-Seto. Murmuró y Noa volteó rápidamente hacia dónde la chica miraba.

Si, ahí estaba su hermano mayor, pero…no estaba solo.

Joey Wheeler estaba a su lado y ambos medio sonreían por algo.

-¿Se conocen?. Cuestionaron los más jóvenes al mismo tiempo y al no encontrar una verdadera respuesta es que continuaron mirando desde su posición.

Aparentemente todo parecía normal.

Dos personas que acababa de comer en un buen restaurante y que se dirigían al auto para partir.

El cómo o dónde se habían conocido quedaba en segundo plano, pues la visibilidad tan perfecta que la limosina les proporcionaba, les hizo mirar aquello que ni en sus más locas pesadillas se habrían imaginado.

Seto encendía el auto y antes siquiera de marcharse, se acercó sigiloso a Joey quien con una traviesa sonrisa recibió el beso amoroso que después compartieron.

La escena pudo pasar desapercibida por cualquiera.

Una escena que en tiempo real transcurrió en un factor tiempo de diez segundos cuando mucho, pero que en cámara lenta fue una eternidad.

Más aun para un par de jóvenes corazones que lo sintieron desgarrarse y sangrar al mismo tiempo.

El auto de Seto Kaiba arrancó, perdiéndose de vista casi de inmediato.

En el interior de la limosina un silencio sepulcral se formó, incluso las dos personas quedaron paralizadas.

El tiempo se detuvo y ambos pudieron mirar en su cabeza aquella escena una y otra vez.

La despiadada repetición era infame pero no podía hacerse nada contra ella.

Era como una pesadilla.

Serenity fue la primera en reaccionar, sintiendo que le faltaba aire.

-¿Es…tas bien?. Preguntó el peliazul. Desconociendo totalmente su voz.

Pero la pelirroja negó, sollozando y respirando agitadamente.

-Me siento mal. Llevame…vámonos de aquí. Ordenó con lágrimas en los ojos y Noa transmitió la petición a su chofer, quien en el acto arrancó la limosina.

En la parte trasera Noa hacía hasta lo impensable porque la sofocada muchacha se recuperara, pero él mismo se encontraba en shock todavía, por lo que su ayuda no era mucha.

-No es posible, no es posible, no es posible. Repetía Serenity con un mar de llanto en el rostro.-No es cierto, NO ES CIERTO. Gritó, mirando al peliazul que no pronunciaba palabras pero que opinaba lo mismo que la pelirroja.

-Esto no está sucediendo. Susurró Noa tras unos minutos.-Esto es una pesadilla idiota y sin sentido. Si….eso es lo que es, porque tú hermano no puede ser ese quien lo hace feliz.

-¡¿ENTONCES LO SABÍAS!. Gritó ella sintiendo que el pecho y la cabeza le dolían.-¡¿LO SABÍAS Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!.

-No sabía que era Joey. No lo sabía. Defendió el peliazul, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.-De haberlo sabido, yo…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?. ¡¿Cuánto!. Exigió la pelirroja, en un acto tan desesperado cómo lo fue que Noa se tomara la cabeza y negara sin palabras.

Lo que habían visto resultaba traumático e imposible de creer.

No podían creerlo y jamás lo harían. Jamás aceptarían que sus hermanos, las personas de las cuales se habían enamorado, estuvieran juntos.

Era una mala broma de la vida.

Y mientras el chofer conducía hasta la casa de la señorita Hakuraw, un par de rotos corazones trataba de mirar las cosas con lógica.

A veces la buena voluntad no basta y la oscuridad se apodera de los dolidos y débiles corazones.

Por ello y cuando los muchachos se tranquilizaron un poco, solo lo suficiente como para maldecir a la vida, es que se miraron y en un acto reflejo digno de quien piensa lo mismo es que asintieron.

-Tenemos que hacerlo. Murmuró Noa cuando las miradas no fueron suficientes.-Tenemos que hacerlo si queremos ser felices.

Serenity asintió. Lo que ella quería era la felicidad y si solo podía obtenerla de una manera…

-Hagámoslo entonces. No importando nada.

Y el pacto quedó cerrado de por vida.

Fuese que en un futuro se arrepintieran o continuaran con su mentira, las cosas estaban hechas ya.

Sin saberlo en cuanto miraron a sus hermanos, lo habían planeado y ese sin lugar a duda era: el comienzo del fin.

Continuará…

Me tardé, lo se pero aquí está ya la continuación y espero que la siguiente también esté lo más pronto posible.

He tenido algunos problemitas personales y de salud y a eso le atribuyo mi tardanza. Sin embargo no puedo dejar de agradecer a quien me ha apoyado, así como también sus lindos comentarios

Por ustedes es que sigo viva y sobre todo terminando casi con el flash back.

El siguiente chap es bastante…triste pero ya lo soportaremos, ¿vedad?.

Un saludo a todos y espero verlos muy pronto.

Su amiga:

**KLF**


	33. Chapter 33

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Te digo Adiós (Primera Parte)**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** El siguiente capitulo es bastante…triste y duro. Pero las verdaderas razones del porque de todo están por fin aquí. Como es largo decidí dividirlo en dos para mayor comodidad de lectura.

Si ha quedado algo en blanco o sin aclarar, por favor háganmelo saber ya que me adentraré tanto en el dolor de los personajes que pudiera olvidarme de algo.

El aspecto narrativo terminará con este capitulo para continuar con la historia en tiempo presente.

También y como será un capitulo algo largo, he decidido manejarlo de la mejor forma posible, introduciendo canciones o frases que aluden a la situación por la que los personajes estarán pasando en esos momentos.

Desde ya millones de gracias por su paciencia y apoyo y espero que el futuro sea mejor para estas dos almas enamoradas.

Su amiga:

**KLF**

Había citado a su hermano a las diez menos cinco, en un café céntrico y privado.

Ahí nadie los molestaría, ni mucho menos los interrumpiría.

Para llevar acabo su empresa se necesitaba de muchas agallas, pero también de firmeza y eso era lo que le sobraba.

Cuando algo hiere a alguien en el orgullo o rompe los sueños cual papel en llamas, la decisión de morir o seguir es la que se forja y en esa ocasión la segunda opción era quien prevalecía pese a todo.

En circunstancias parecidas ya ni la vida o los seres queridos importaban.

Todo lo que importaba era el ideal forjado y aunque tuviera que romper más de lo planeado, así lo haría.

Por ello cuando lo miró entrar, tan despreocupado y solemne como se le veía últimamente, es que respiró profundamente y se deslindó de ese apelativo que hasta hacía unos días había llevado tatuado como estigma en la piel: Hermandad.

-Pensé que me citarías en un lugar más…

-¿Tú?. Inquirió con cierta ironía.

-Si. Ha decir verdad así es. Nunca pensé que un pequeño café, que por cierto me costó mucho encontrar, fuera de tú agrado.

El interlocutor no efectuó ningún mohín o comentario.

Su rostro de póquer delataba un gran resentimiento.

-¿Para que me citaste aquí, Noa?. Lo que sea que tengas que decirme podemos tratarlo en la empresa o en la mansión. No creo que…

-Me gusta cambiar de aire de vez en cuando. Eso demuestra que he cambiado. Añadió el más joven, mirando con detenimiento los ojos azules de su hermano.

-Si. Ya lo había visto.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?. Inquirió el peliazul elevando una ceja.

Seto Kaiba aguardó a que la camarera se fuera para hablar libremente.

-En que los últimos días te he visto más…decidido. No se si esa es la palabra correcta, pero así te he mirado.

Noa frunció el entrecejo para después sonreír.

No valía la pena enfadarse. Era mejor hacerlo todo por el lado amable. Además, era lo mejor.

El lado duro no se le daba muy bien y Seto podría enfadarse. Por ello asintió sin más.

-¿Algo te ocurre, Noa?.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza, pero después de un momento suspiró.

-De hecho hay algo que he querido decirte desde hace un tiempo y dado que nos han ofrecido un negocio considerable, es tiempo que te lo diga.

-No me suena del todo bien. Pronunció el castaño, bebiendo del expreso que había ordenado.

-No te preocupes, Seto. Para cuando termine de decírtelo todo, ya te habrás formado en la cabeza la idea de si invertir o no en todo esto.

El mayor de los Kaiba enarcó una ceja. Desde que había regresado de su tour europeo, que miraba a su hermano bastante distinto.

Ni siquiera Ed, quien era como un padre para Noa, comprendía nada y a pesar de que salía siempre y prescindía de la ayuda de su guardaespaldas, habían decidido confiar en el peliazul.

Pero había llegado el momento de la verdad y con mucha diplomacia es cómo Seto se dispuso a escuchar el secreto que su hermano tenía.

Para Noa fue difícil comenzar.

No tenía planeado revelar nada hasta pasado un tiempo, pero los acontecimientos actuales requerían de un manejo rápido de la situación y si solo podía llegar al meollo del asunto de una manera, entonces lo haría.

Por ello se pasó la siguiente hora contándole a su hermano sobre su clínica y la ayuda que estaba dando a las personas que cómo él, requerían de un trato y cuidado especial.

Seto había escuchado todo sin interrumpir nada, como lo hacía con las aportaciones o nuevos negocios que hacía.

Su rostro impávido le hizo ver a Noa que Seto estaba meditando bastante las cosas y eso le dio una posibilidad para pasar a la siguiente fase.

-¿Recuerdas esa cita que me cediste la semana pasada?. Preguntó, finalizando el tema de la clínica.

-Si. Asintió el castaño sin más.

-Bueno, se trataba del señor Hakuraw, que creo conoces.

Seto frunció el entrecejo y después de utilizar su diccionario cerebral, asintió.

¿Cómo olvidar a ese hombre y su empalagosa hija?.

-¿Qué sucede con él?. No me dijiste nada la semana pasada.

-Porque no lo creí conveniente….hasta ahora. Aclaró el menor.

-¿Por qué?.

Noa suspiró. Ahí estaba el astuto interrogativo de su hermano mayor.

-Porque nos hizo una propuesta que no podemos rechazar.

Realmente ya no deseo ser el presidente o lo que sea de la clínica y había estado pensando en asociarme con alguien más para que llevara el control de ella.

Lo que yo quiero es más tranquilidad en mi vida y me he dado cuenta que con eso no la lograré.

-Pero es lo que deseabas. ¿Cómo puedes arrepentirte de algo así como así?.

-No me arrepiento. Aclaró el peliazul.-Realmente es lo que deseaba, pero en la vida hay cosas que cambian y esta es una de ellas.

-Parece uno de esos caprichos de ricos. Las personas a tu cargo dependen de ti. Observó el castaño. A él jamás le había parecido bien hacer algo solamente por capricho y lo que Noa le decía, parecía eso.

-Yo lo se. Aceptó el menor con cierta congoja.-Pero realmente seamos sinceros, Seto. Las personas no quedarán desamparadas, al contrario, estarán con personas mucho más capacitadas y yo no tendré que estar siempre al pendiente de la clínica.

Es lo mejor para los pacientes y el personal.

Seto frunció el entrecejo. Ahí había gato encerrado.

-Algo me dice que no me estas diciendo toda la verdad, Noa.

-¿Qué podría ocultarte?.

-No lo sé. Pero si se trata de tú propia condición, sabes que desde siempre te he conseguido a los mejores…

-No se trata de mi condición. Rebatió el peliazul un poco cansado del tema.-Eso ya lo tengo contemplado y aunque no lo aparente me he estado haciendo cargo de eso. Lo que yo quiero es una mejora para ese lugar y lo conseguiré si hacemos ese trato con el señor Hakuraw.

Si, definitivamente su hermano había cambiado.

Se le notaba mucha más determinación y sobre todo seguridad.

Tal vez le había llegado el momento de madurar emocionalmente y esa era la muestra.

Se había enfadado un poco con el secreto que Noa le había revelado hacía unos momentos, pero conforme la conversación seguía se había percatado del brillo feliz que su hermano desprendía.

Noa estaba creciendo y no podría mantenerlo bajo su protección siempre, por ello es que decidió ayudarlo.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera pensando, lo ayudaría porque era su hermano y eso era lo que los hermanos mayores hacían por los menores: propiciarles la felicidad aun y a costa de la suya misma.

-¿Y qué proyecto es ese que mencionas?.

Noa suspiró. Seto lo iba a apoyar.

-Es una alianza entre un pequeño laboratorio que adquirió y KC.

Dijiste que estabas buscando innovaciones, pues bueno, yo te propongo fusionar los laboratorios y la clínica para brindarle a la humanidad algo más.

Es un proyecto interesante que traerá muchas buenas consecuencias, tanto para las personas como para la empresa.

Es algo que no se puede despreciar.

Seto lo pensó muy bien.

Ciertamente estaba buscando innovación en KC y esta le caía como del cielo.

Tal vez su hermano tenía razón y era la oportunidad que habían estado esperando.

Nada se perdía con intentar. Tal vez unos cuantos millones que se recuperarían fácilmente, pero a parte….

-Suena bien. Afirmó, mirando la sonrisa en el rostro su hermano.-Pero el asunto tendríamos que tratarlo con mucha más minuciosidad.

-Por supuesto. Eso mismo le dije al señor Hakuraw, y se que nos apoyará en todo.

-Muy bien. Si esto resulta, te habrás ganado un aumento en tu salario. Medio sonrió el castaño y Noa solamente asintió.-Prepara entonces la reunión dentro de dos semanas.

-¿Por qué no esta?. Cuestionó el peliazul.

-¿No te dije?. Me voy a París. Tengo algo que hacer ahí.

Noa sintió su corazón encogerse.

Si Seto se iba a Francia, eso significaba que no iría solo y la sola idea le causaba malestar.

-No. Tiene que ser esta semana. Se apresuró a decir.-Hay otra empresa dispuesta ha aportar en el negocio y no podemos darnos el lujo de perder contra la competencia.

Sabias palabras que habían puesto al mayor a pensar.

-Podemos entonces verlo esta tarde. No se llevará tanto tiempo en….

-Se llevará, claro que si. Detuvo de nuevo el peliazul.-Estas cosas requieren tiempo. Mucho más si es nuevo. Tú sabes. Con calma puede hacerse todo a la perfección y cómo te gusta.

Seto pensó que su hermano estaba tratando de detener algo, pero evidentemente estaba alucinando.

Noa solo quería dejar a la clínica en buenas manos. Su hermano tenía un enorme corazón.

-De acuerdo. Dile a ese sujeto que lo esperamos en KC mañana.

-¿Y tú viaje?.

-Puede hacerse otro día. Al fin y al cabo París no se moverá. Recordó el castaño y Noa concordó con él.

Ya estaba, la primera parte de todo.

Ahora solo necesitaba que Seto concordara con Roger Hakuraw y cerrara el trato. Si eso se hacía, la segunda fase sería casi un hecho y él entonces podría entrar en acción de nueva cuenta.

Pero antes de eso necesitaba arreglar unas cuantas cosas.

La guerra se había hecho y aunque no lo aparentara, Noa Kaiba no tenía remordimiento alguno de lo que estaba por hacer.

Alguien había dicho por ahí que en la guerra y en el amor todo se valía y era eso exactamente lo que estaba haciendo: valiéndose de sus medios para alcanzar el amor y la felicidad.

Serenity escuchaba a su madre como quien escucha un ruido lejano y no se atiende.

En esos momentos no estaba para sermones, mucho menos para que su madre le estuviera recordando que debía quedarse en cama después del incidentes de hacía una semana.

Pero para ella era imposible quedarse quieta. Las imágenes pasaban por su cabeza cual carrusel y la conversación sostenida con cierto peliazul, también hacía eco.

Era aun imposible para ella concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera la imagen de su hermano y Su Seto, besándose.

Ciertamente había sido algo imposible de creer, mucho menos cuando su propio hermano era quien estaba al lado del amor de su vida.

Eso no podía ser posible.

Maldijo por lo bajo. Nunca lo hacía, pero desde ese día cada que podía lo hacía, importándole muy poco que alguien pudiera reprenderla.

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?.

La muchacha movió mecánicamente la cabeza, oyendo el gruñido que su madre había lanzado.

-No estás concentrada, Serenity. ¿Algo ocurre?.

La aludida negó. Lo que menos deseaba era a su madre entrometiéndose por ahí y menos en asuntos que no le correspondían.

La verdad era que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar si se enteraba que su Seto Kaiba estaba en una relación con nada más y nada menos que con su hermano.

Seguramente su madre saldría disparada a castrar a su único hijo varón, y eso le arruinaría los planes.

-¿Aun te sientes mal?. Continuó cuestionando la mujer, haciendo referencia a lo enferma que la chica se había puesto después de que había regresado de su paseo con el menor de los Kaiba.

Su salud se había atrofiado bastante esa semana, pero ella no se rendiría. Aun no. Pues aun le faltaba hacer algo antes de morir.

-¿No sabes a que hora regresará Roger?. Inquirió la muchacha deteniendo la alegata de su madre.

-Últimamente los he visto muy unidos. Dime, ¿ocurre algo de lo que deba enterarme?.

Serenity negó. Si, últimamente Roger y ella interactuaban bastante, pero no era por lo que su madre pensaba.

Pese a todo, ella jamás podría ver a Roger como a un padre, jamás. Ni aunque le estuviera ayudando con su pequeño "problemita".

-Nada, madre. Es solo que me gusta estar cerca de él. Creo que empiezo a tomarle cierto cariño. Afirmó la chica con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

Era mejor mantener a su madre contenta a tenerla por ahí indagando en cosas que no le correspondían.

-¡Oh, hija!. No sabes cómo me hace sentir esa noticia. Roger es un buen hombre. Me alegra que al fin le estés tomando cariño.

La pelirroja sonrió simplemente. Seguir las fantasías de su madre era asunto sencillo, pero pensar detenidamente lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Seto Kaiba, era más complicado.

No tenía ni gota de culpabilidad, y quizá jamás la tendría. Lo que si tenía muy presente era la complejidad del asunto.

Estaba pasando de hermana a rival y aunque sonaba descaradamente ofensivo para todas las normas de la sociedad y el mundo, ella tenía derecho a pelear por lo que deseaba. Sin importar que la pelea fuera sucia.

Antes de volver a ensimismarse, el arribo de Roger a la casa puso puntos suspensivos sobre ese tema.

-¿Cómo te sientes el día de hoy?. Indagó el hombre, después de besar a su mujer.

-Mejor. Alegó ella, esperando que su mirada desesperada le diera alguna señal indirecta de que deseaba hablar con él en privado.

Afortunadamente para ella, Roger entendió perfectamente sus peticiones, por lo que pidiéndole que lo acompañara a su estudio es cómo dejaron a una madre realmente feliz por esa relación: padre-hija.

-¿Qué sucedió?. Fue lo primero que la pelirroja indagó al cerrarse las puertas.

-Tómalo con calma, querida. Primero siéntate y relájate. No es bueno que te exaltes de esa manera.

-¡Entonces dime!. Exigió, tomando asiento cómo le indicaban.

Roger suspiró sonoramente. Desde ese día en el que entrara a la habitación de su hija y la viera vuelta un mar de lágrimas, que presintió lo peor.

Enterarse entonces de lo que su hija había visto y más aun, de lo que había planeado con el menor de los Kaiba, había sido un shock tremendo del cual salió después de unos minutos.

Serenity había rogado para que le ayudara en su faena y él, como todo padre que desea lo mejor para sus hijos, aceptó.

¿Qué más podía hacer?.

-Me llamó hace un rato. Explicó el hombre tras sentarse al lado de su hija.-Y me dijo que mañana será la primera entrevista con Seto Kaiba.

-¡¿En verdad!.

-Si, así es. No te prometo mucho, ese hombre realmente es difícil cuando se trata de hacer negocios, pero te prometo que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance por tener ese proyecto listo lo antes posible. Además, me conviene.

A Serenity le importaba un bledo si a su padrastro le convenía o no ese negocio con el amor de su vida. Lo que a ella le interesaba era que esa alianza se diera cuanto antes, pues de esa manera podrían pasar al siguiente nivel.

-¿Y tú?. Indagó Roger después de un breve silencio.-¿Cómo vas en tú planeación?.

La muchacha miró a su padrastro y le sonrió con cierta ternura.

-A una mujer no se le pregunta eso, Roger. Realmente es en lo que menos deberías preocuparte.

-¿Pero cómo me pides eso?. Yo siempre me voy a preocupar por ti y por lo que te ocurra.

-Lo sé y te lo agradezco. Pero en este momento la mitad de la pelea es mía, la cual será absoluta si haces lo que te he dicho.

Para que una guerra se gane se requiere de cooperación y sé, que tú me la darás a mi, ¿verdad?.

La pregunta era necia, sin embargo el hombre reafirmó sus buenas intenciones.

Jamás había visto a su hija tan decidida y por un momento fugaz, tan fugaz como lo es mirar algo sin importancia, pensó en si todo aquel plan era lo mejor para todos.

Pero la voz de su hija lo despertó de su cuestión, olvidándola y almacenándola en lo más oculto de su ser.

Tal vez si Roger hubiera meditado mejor las cosas, como solía hacerlo cada vez que iba a invertir en la bolsa, habría podido detener todo eso.

Él era en cierta forma quien tenía los hilos de todo eso, pero a veces se cometen muchas locuras por amor, y más, cuando es por los hijos.

**I will not make  
The same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself 'cause my heart so much misery  
…I've learned…  
To** **never let it get that far. **

(No cometeré los mismos errores que tu cometiste  
No dejaré que mi corazón sufra tanto…  
He aprendido...a no dejar que las cosas se me vayan de las manos).

(Because of you

Kelly Clarkson)

Se sentía extraño, cómo si alguien lo observara.

Tal vez era su imaginación o estaba comenzando a tener paranoias.

Pero no era necesario preguntar para hacerle caso a la intuición, mucho más porque él jamás había sentido eso.

Desde hacía unos días que se sentía de esa manera y por más que buscaba la fuente de su inestabilidad, no podía encontrarla.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Joey?.

El muchacho parpadeó y negó con la cabeza.

-Nada. Solo estaba pensando en cosas sin importancia. Sonrió, mirando que el peso del aparato de ejercicios se había incrementado.-No es bueno que tengas demasiado peso, Noe, puedes hacerte daño.

El peliazul negó. Desde que estaba avanzando en su terapia que las cosas eran insignificantes para él.

Podía hacer todo lo que se propusiera y se lo debía al chico que lo miraba ceñudamente.

-No me mires así, Joey. Te he dicho que todo está bien. Además me siento muy seguro. Expresó, sonriendo al rostro enfadado de su "instructor".

-Eso no lo pongo en duda. Lo que me preocupa es que puedas hacerte daño.

Joey había avanzado mucho como ayudante de fisioterápia y eso Noa lo constataba todos los días.

Su salud estaba en manos de ese muchacho y él así lo confiaba.

-Te agradezco tú preocupación, Joey. Pero debes dejar que comience a hacer más cosas. Además, necesito los músculos. Bromeó, enseñando sus brazos un poco marcados por el ejercicio.

El rubio movió la cabeza de lado a lado y terminó sonriendo.

Ese chico realmente tenía motivaciones para salir adelante y era lo que admiraba en Noe.

-Bueno, eso suele atraer a las chicas. Creo que será beneficioso para ti. Comunicó y bromeó el rubio, bebiendo de la botella de agua a su lado.

De hecho a veces aprovechaba las máquinas de la clínica para al menos no perder la forma.

-Eso dicen. Murmuró el peliazul a la sonrisita cómplice del rubio.-Pero yo no lo hago por eso.

-Lo sé, lo sé hombre. Solo era una broma. Sin embargo me pregunto a veces porque alguien tan atractivo como tú no tiene novia o pretendientes. Es extraño. Confió Joey, tal y como él era.

-¿E-n verdad te parezco atracito?. Preguntó el muchacho, dejando que sus labios formaran una brillante sonrisa.

-Claro. Palmeó Joey en su espalda.-Muy atractivo. Tanto así que estoy seguro que tendrías a quien quisieras a tú lado. Eso es un hecho. Aseguró, haciendo una perfecta imitación con sus dedos de un revolver, el cual apuntó a Noa en señal de "conquista".

El aludido tuvo la delicadeza de sonrojarse un poco para después agachar la cabeza.

Ciertamente no se consideraba atractivo, pero para él era importante lo que Joey opinara de su persona.

Le parecía atractivo y eso hizo a su corazón saltar de gozo desmedido, sin embargo casi en el acto recordó muchas cosas y el ánimo casi se fue en picada.

-¿Pero que ocurre?. ¿A caso dije algo que te molestó?. Inquirió el rubio cuando miró la actitud del peliazul.

-No, claro que no. Justificó el menor.-Es solo que…estoy cansado Joey. Será mejor que regrese a mis asuntos.

-¿Seguro?. Tienes tiempo libre y eso es bueno para ti.

Noa tomó asiento con mucha facilidad en su silla y asintió a lo que el rubio le decía.

-Lo es, pero ahora debo hacer unas cuantas cosas, Joey.

-¿Sabes?. De un tiempo a la fecha te he notado bastante extraño, ¿sucede algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?.

Noa miró los castaños ojos de Joey y se perdió en ellos por unos momentos.

Realmente era imposible no amar a Joey Wheeler, mucho menos negarle algo.

-Solo son algunos asuntos que debo poner en orden antes de hacer algo. Es todo.

-Pues…yo no entiendo mucho de eso, pero si en algo puedo ayudarte cuenta con ello. Ofreció el rubio, secándose el sudor con una toalla.

-Lo tendré en mente. Gracias Joey.

-Bien, en ese caso iré a ducharme para continuar con mis actividades. Por cierto, quiero pedirte permiso para salir temprano.

Noa detuvo su silla súbitamente. Aquello no le agradó mucho.

-¿Puedo saber para qué?. Cuestionó, todo lo serenamente posible que su imaginación desbocada le permitió.

-Para ir a la Universidad. Están haciendo casting para una nueva obra y quiero probar suerte.

Eso estaba mejor. El peliazul respiró con mucha más tranquilidad y aceptó. Si era por la educación de Joey, todo era válido.

-Gracias. Espero al menos ser seleccionado para barrendero.

-Mereces más, Joey. Ten confianza en ti mismo. Sonrió Noa con confianza plena en el rubio.

-Que gracioso. Río este alejándose de su jefe.-Es lo mismo que me dice alguien siempre que me doy por vencido: Ten confianza en ti mismo porque mereces más. Que coincidencias.

Pero Noa sabía que no era coincidencia.

Conocía esas palabras de sobra. Ya eran un ritual para él, pero las había aprendido de la misma persona que compartía con su amor, la cama.

El solo hecho de pensarlo le causó malestar, por ello rodó su silla hasta su oficina. Después se ducharía, en esos momentos lo que necesitaba era tranquilizarse y pensar fríamente.

No podía dejarse llevar por el enfado, ni mucho menos por los celos.

-¿Si?. Indagó tras contestar su móvil.

-¿No te interrumpo, verdad?.

-Por supuesto que no…hermano.

Si antes el apelativo resultaba cariñoso, en ese momento era lo contrario.

-Bueno. Solo llamo para informarte que esta noche he citado a tú afamado Roger Hakuraw. Para que lo tengas en cuenta y vengas a checar ciertas cosas.

-Pensé que lo habías visto ayer. Informó el peliazul intrigado.

-Lo hice. Pero como tú dijiste, entre más analicemos este proyecto, más podremos hacerlo mejor. Así que si tus múltiples actividades no te lo impiden, te espero a las siete en KC.

Noa lo pensó un momento. Las cosa estaban yendo mucho más aprisa de lo que pensaba y eso en cierta forma le agradó.

Al parecer Roger Hakuraw tenía prisa y él, no lo desairaría.

-Bien. Estaré ahí. Indicó y Seto se dio por bien servido.

Sin embargo Noa pensó que llegar mucho después de la hora acordada facilitaría los movimientos del padre de Serenity, por ello sonrió complacido.

Las cosas estaban tomando forma y estaba seguro que muy pronto tendría la felicidad en sus manos.

-Todos obtendremos lo que merecemos. Sonrió, con esa sonrisa sádica que su padre había tenido en vida.

A las siete en punto Roge Hakuraw arribó al edificio de KC, dónde el mismísimo Seto Kaiba lo esperaba.

Ya habían tenido una reunión de reconocimiento y debate sobre el negocio a tratar y aunque el muchacho le había parecido imponente, en esos momentos no dejaba de serlo.

El millonario empresario tenía un aire de respeto que muchos hombres desearían tener y que sin embargo solo acompañaba a algunos cuantos privilegiados.

-Buenas noches. Espero no llegar tarde. Apuntó Roger como tema de conversación.

Seto movió negativamente la cabeza y miró su reloj.

Dos minutos después de las siete y Noa no llegaba.

El muchacho compartía su obsesivo sentido por la puntualidad y sin embargo no estaba ahí.

Tal vez se le había atravesado un inconveniente en la clínica o con el papeleo que deseaba dejar listo por si la compra y fusión con los laboratorios se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Sucede algo?. Inquirió Roger y Seto negó.

Si su hermano no llegaba era asunto suyo. Después se incorporaría a lo que fuera que tratarían ahí y más le valía tener una excusa aceptable, porque de lo contrario…

-Comencemos. Sugirió el de ojos azules, haciendo pasar a su invitado a la sala de juntas.

-Me parece que siempre somos solo usted y yo quienes hacemos negocios, señor Kaiba.

Seto miró en derredor. La sala era inmensa y se notaba vacía. Pero era la atmósfera que a él le gustaba.

-Mientras no tratemos bien ciertos puntos no traeré a mis abogados ni a nadie más. Tal vez mi hermano se nos una mas tarde.

-Comprendo. Asintió Roger, sabiendo que había cometido una indiscreción.

-Bien, sin más objeciones comencemos entonces.

Y así el par de hombres se dedicó a tratar la transacción que para todos era beneficiosa.

Un trato equitativo que al final no llegaba a acuerdos mutuos. Pero no había demasiada prisa. Todo a su momento y Hakuraw sabía que todo era casi trato hecho.

-Esperemos entonces que los inversionistas vean lo que nosotros en este proyecto. De lo contrario no contaríamos con…

-KC es capaz de costear lo que sea. Si ellos no desean invertir, todo corre por mi cuenta. Objetó el ojiazul, reclinándose en su silla.

Roger miró la magnitud de poder que el joven Kaiba tenía consigo. Realmente resultaba una preciosa inversión hacer tratos con él.

-Me alegra que cuente con los recursos, señor Kaiba. Eso facilita muchas cosas.

Seto asintió. Todo saldría bien. Sino por él, por su hermano, quien era el que más deseaba ese trato.

-Bien, ya es tarde y debe estar cansado. Yo me retiro. Agregó Roger tras guardas algunos documentos en su maletín.

Seto miró su reloj por quinta vez y frunció el entrecejo. Su hermano no había llegado y eso le preocupaba y molestaba al mismo tiempo.

Tendría que hablar con él una vez más sobre la puntualidad e importancia de los negocios.

-Oh, por cierto. Escuchó que Hakuraw decía, observando que de su maletín extraía una caja.-Esto es para usted.

Seto tomó la caja y al instante la abrió, encontrándose con una fina corbata de ceda azul que obviamente resultaba bastante cara hasta para ver.

Enarcó una ceja y Roger sonrió un poco.

-De parte de mi hija.

Seto volvió a cubrir la caja y la empujó hacia el hombre.

-Lo lamento, pero al igual que la vez pasada…

-Lo sé. Interrumpió Roger sin aires ofendidos.-Pero cómo yo también le dije el otro día: yo solo soy el recadero, si desea tratarlo entonces llame a mi hija. Creo que sabe su número.

Seto gruñó por lo bajo. Realmente estaba pensando muy en serio sobre hacerse un lavado de cerebro y eliminar su educación.

Le hacía mucho mal a alguien como él.

-Ella quedo agradada con la cena de la otra vez y esta es su muestra para agradecerle.

-No tiene nada que agradecerme, señor Hakuraw y espero que así se lo haga saber. Indicó, encontrando un medio de safarse de todo eso.

-Se lo diré con mucho gusto pero…

-Realmente no quiero hacerle un desaire a su hija, señor Hakuraw, y se lo digo a usted para que se lo transmita a ella de una forma más…calida. No deseo continuar con estos obsequios. Creo que la vez pasada quedó zanjado este asunto.

-Si, me lo dijo. Afirmó Roger volviéndose a sentar.-Sin embargo ella es…demasiado buena como para comprender negativas de esta manera.

-No existe la gente demasiado buena. Objetó Seto sin perder el aplomo.

-Pues eso tendrá que decírselo a mi hija. Ella realmente ha simpatizado mucho con usted.

Seto se sintió repentinamente en medio de una de esa obras que a Joey le gustaba leer.

¿En qué idioma tenía que hablar para hacerle entender a ese hombre y a su hija, porque intuía que Roger tenía mucho que ver en eso, que no deseaba saber nada de ellos?. No al menos del modo sentimental.

Él no se inmiscuía con nadie y menos en esos momentos cuando toda la felicidad la tenía en donde su pareja.

Era difícil hacerse entender sin exaltarse.

-No puedo aceptarlo. Insistió de nuevo, tras empujar la caja que le había sido devuelta.-Lo lamento, pero esta vez tendrá que decirle usted que esto es determinante.

-¿Yo?. Musitó Roger sin comprender.

-No pienso volver a verla y espero que entienda que no mezclo asuntos personales con el trabajo.

-Si es por eso no tenga ningún problema. Esto no tiene nada que ver con…

-Creo que no me ha entendido. Siseó el ojiazul a punto de explotar.-Solamente no deseo tener nada con su hija.

Roger se sintió de pronto entre la espada y la pared. Seto Kaiba acababa de darles Jaque Mate de forma limpia y cualquier argumento estaba propenso a perder ante la decisión del genio.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido antes de que las cosas se fueran a la basura y afortunadamente para él, la ayuda llegó rápido.

-Discúlpeme por favor. Indicó Roger tras escuchar su celular.

Seto asintió. Al parecer las cosas estaban cerradas ya.

-¿Diga?.

-¿Cómo va todo?. Inquirió la voz de una entusiasmada chica.

-No muy bien. Susurró Roger, sabiendo que Seto no le escuchaba.

-Oh. Me lo imaginé. Es un hombre muy terco, ¿verdad?.

-Demasiado, diría yo.

Serenity rió un poco y después de algunas frases, Roger regresó sobre sus pasos.

-Realmente lamento molestarlo pero ella desea saberlo de sus labios.

Seto enarcó una ceja y comprendió todo cuando Hakuraw le extendió su móvil.

Ese hombre realmente era patético y exasperante. Como un niño que no entendía razones.

De mala gana tomó el celular y se dispuso a terminar con ese show de inmediato.

-Kaiba al habla. Pronunció, aguardando unos segundos para escuchar la voz de la chica pelirroja a quien había conocido.

-Buenas noches, señor Kiaba. Espero no importunarlo.

-No importa. Masculló. No podía comportarse groseramente, pero tampoco tan educadamente.

-¿Recibió el obsequio que le mandé?.

-De hecho le estaba informando a su padre que…

-Por favor, no me lo regrese como los boletos de la ópera. Musitó la chica.-Es un obsequio para agradecerle la cena del otro día.


	34. Chapter 34

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Te digo Adiós (Segunda Parte)**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** Este es el comienzo de la más tierna historia de amor. Los años en la Universidad son gloria para quien compartió la más infinita felicidad...y también la más desgarradora desdicha.

**Pairings:** S/J Y/YY

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**FLASH BACK**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** don't wanna lose you  
I don't even wanna say good-bye  
I just wanna hold on this true love true love

**(I don't wanna lose you**

**Tina Turner)**

Del otro lado de la ciudad en la zona industrial, uno de los salones más famosos de Japón se vestía de gala y glamour para darle la bienvenida a las personalidades que esa noche habían sido invitadas por KC para celebrar su nueva rama.

Caras conocidas y otras no tanto arribaban con sonrisas en labios y los periodistas se debatían en hacer entrevistas y captar cada momento. Algo que en ningún evento mayúsculo podía faltar.

Sin embargo Seto Kaiba odiaba todo eso, realmente lo odiaba porque sabía que todo era hipocresía para ganar puntos a su favor.

Estaba habituado a eso, pero él sabía que jamás se acostumbraría.

-Señor, estamos por llegar. Anunció su chofer por el teléfono y el asintió solamente.

Sabía que lo recibirían flashes y reporteros intrigosos tratando de sacar una buena nota para su diario o revista.

Odiaba a los reporteros, sobre todo por chismosos.

Pero tenía que respirar y controlarse. Ciertamente el trato para adquirir los laboratorios y fusionarlos con la clínica de su hermano había sido muy rápido.

Apenas una semana y todo el proyecto estaba en la mesa para comenzar lo antes posibles.

Si, tal vez si tenía algo de altruista, pero todo se lo debía a su cachorro. Él le había enseñado cosas que jamás había pensado que tenía.

Su limosina se detuvo justo en frente de la puerta del salón y tras tranquilizarse mentalmente es cómo bajó, recibiendo cómo lo había predicho, un montón de fotos y preguntas que los reporteros hacían sin ton ni son.

-¡Señor Kaiba, para el Times!. Gritó una chica en inglés, sabiendo de sobra que sería entendida.

-Se ha programado una rueda de prensa dónde daré a conocer todos los detalles sobre este nuevo proyecto. Hasta entonces solo puedo decirles que es una inversión fructífera que hará a KC crecer. Es todo. Indicó el ojiazul, haciéndose espacio para entrar y evitar a los reporteros que continuaban lanzando preguntas.

En el recibidor y después de cederle su abrigo a la recepcionista, pudo respirar tranquilo.

Realmente su idea de un fin de semana pacífico no era esa.

Necesitaba descanso y se lo tomaría en parís acompañado de su Joey.

Era un hecho ya y no había marcha atrás.

-Señor Kaiba, por favor, por aquí. Le indicó un hombre de traje, que supuso coordinador de aquel evento.

Lo siguió solamente para salir del lugar y agradeció el whisky que le obsequiaron apenas entrar en el salón.

Las personas atiborrándose a su alrededor y felicitándolo por un proyecto que apenas conocían, le ocasionaron nauseas. Pero así era su vida y si había soportado tan bien hasta ese momento, algo más no hacía la diferencia. Así pues se dispuso a escuchar todos los millones de halagos que tenían para él, respondiendo brevemente con alguna aportación boba.

No muy lejos de ahí un par de ojos castaños observaban al recién llegado.

Estaba nerviosa, mucho. La hora había llegado y aunque antes de eso había realizado ya algo que le aseguraba el triunfo, la última carta siempre es importante de jugar.

Por ello viró a su derecha, tratando de localizar a la persona que hacía falta para completarlo todo. Esa noche era la definitiva.

-¿A quién buscas, hija?.

La pregunta la sobresaltó, negando nerviosamente con la cabeza.

-A nadie. Solo estoy viendo.

La mujer pelirroja enarcó una ceja. Sabía que a su hija no le agradaban ese tipo de eventos, pero apenas anunciarlo Roger, su hija había saltado diciendo que deseaba asistir.

Aquello era extraño y sin embargo apenas mirar entrar a Seto Kaiba, lo comprendió todo.

Su hija seguía prendada más que nunca de ese hombre y aunque algo en él no acababa de convencerle, reconocía que era el mejor partido que había visto para Serenity hasta ese momento.

Así pues se alegró de haber mandado confeccionar ese lindo vestido rosa de seda que sentaba perfectamente bien a la casi anatomía de mujer que su hija presentaba.

Estaba segura que en menos de un año Serenity se convertiría en una preciosa damita de sociedad, y mientas tanto, lucirla, era lo mejor que podía hacer.

-¿No vas a acercarte a él?. Opinó la mujer tras mirar a su hija quien apresaba un pañuelo entre sus manos.

-¿Ahora?. Indagó la chica con un poco de espanto.

-Si, claro. Si dejas pasar tiempo alguien más puede ganártelo. Aconsejó y Serenity pensó que precisamente esa frase resultaba muy irónica en su posición, por ello negó.

-No ahora, madre. Estoy esperando el momento justo, cuando Roger me lleve hasta él.

-¿Pero por qué esperar si tú…?.

-Es propio de una dama, mamá. Aguardar a que su chaperón la guíe hasta la persona indicada.

Y la madre sonrió orgullosa. Esa era su hija, una dama al fin y al cabo y no pudo dejar de besar su cabellera rojiza.

Su hija tenía mucho futuro por delante.

Por ello ambas damas no tuvieron que aguardar demasiado hasta que Roger las dirigió hasta el joven empresario, el cual les recibió sin inmutación alguna.

-Es un gusto volver a verlo, señor Kaiba. Saludó la mujer mayor, obteniendo un seco asentimiento de cabeza.

-Lo mismo digo. Sonrió Serenity, mirando atentamente la figura del amor de su vida.

Roger se excusó unos momentos, llevándose a su mujer con él, quien encantada ya hacía planes sobre un vestido de novia que muy pronto su hija estaría portando.

Seto miraba el salón con cierta indiferencia. Dentro de poco se haría el anuncio del nuevo proyecto, él daría un discurso, lo aplaudirían y podría salir de esa absurda fiesta para regresar a su refugio al lado de su Joey.

Era realmente lo que deseaba, ir con Joey y hacer ese viaje a Francia dónde al fin le propondría "eso".

-Veo que tomó mi palabra de utilizar la corbata en una ocasión especial, ¿verdad?.

Seto se desconcertó. Había olvidado que la pelirroja continuaba a su lado.

-Si. Gracias nuevamente. Comunicó, siendo atento pero no dejando su frialdad de lado.

-Gracias a usted por aceptarla, realmente me hizo muy feliz.

Seto debía reconocer que la chica tenía una bella sonrisa, pero algo en ella no terminaba por gustarle del todo.

-¿Podría pedirle un favor?. Indicó la chica tras unos momentos de mutismo.

Seto accedió. ¿Qué más podía hacer?.

-¿Podría ser su acompañante?. Realmente observo que desea esquivar a las personas y si está conmigo así lo hará. No le pido que hable, solo que me permita acompañarle hasta que se vaya.

Curioso. Nadie jamás le había pedido eso a pesar de siempre estar rodeado de personas.

Realmente la muchacha era observadora y a pesar de que su linda faz mostraba un leve sonrojo, le causó cierta gracia que le hubiera pedido algo como eso.

-No soy una pareja muy común. Advirtió, indicándole a la chica que precisamente no hablaría de nada con ella.

-No importa. Con acompañarle me basta. Insistió la pelirroja y Seto accedió por puro compromiso.

Además no le veía nada de malo estar acompañado y que la gente dejara de molestarlo.

Dos pájaros de un tiro y sin nada que perder.

Cuando Serenity miró el asentimiento de Seto, su corazón bombeó con fuerza y su faz se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa.

La habían aceptado y no podía existir un momento más hermoso en su vida.

La primera parte de esa noche estaba ya hecha, así que solo era cuestión de esperar la definitiva, la cual y si consultaba su reloj, no tardaría demasiado.

-"Estamos a un paso de la felicidad". Pensó la chica y una sonrisa sínica iluminó su rostro.

La cuenta regresiva estaba ya por llegar a su fin.

Mientras tanto y del otro lado del salón, alguien más había llegado también.

Con menos ceremonia que su hermano, pero igualmente bien recibido.

-Órale, que grande. Habló una voz más que emocionada.-Cuando me dijiste que era una fiesta elegante, no me imagine esto.

-Si, más o menos a esto me refería. Asintió el peliazul, quien miraba atentamente el salón.

-Una vez trabajé de camarero en un lugar prestigioso, pero no era tan grande como este salón.

-¿En serio?.

-Si. Pero me corrieron porque quebré una bajilla y hasta la fecha estoy betado en todos los salones del país.

Noa rió al recuerdo de su acompañante. Joey era muy singular y gracioso.

-Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida. Ibas a decirme algo antes de entrar, ¿Qué es?.

Si, lo había olvidado. Era un asunto con importancia. Debía decirle a Joey que ya no sería más el jefe.

-He vendido la clínica.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron de sobremanera.

-¡¿Cómo que la vendiste!.

-Si. Para su bien. A una persona que la atenderá mejor que yo. Y en cierta forma era verdad.

Joey le había tomado mucho cariño a la institución esos meses y enterarse de algo así ciertamente lo entristecía un poco.

-Comprendo. Pero mientras continúen ayudando a las personas, todo está bien, ¿verdad?.

Noa asintió. La preocupación del rubio por su prójimo era un claro ejemplo a seguir.

-¿Entonces por eso es esta fiesta?.

-Si. En parte y quería que la compartieras conmigo.

-Te lo agradezco mucho, pero yo no soy alguien importante.

-Lo eres. Al menos para mí y con nadie me gustaría más compartir esto.

Joey se sintió muy halagado y solo pudo sonreír con cortesía.

En ocasiones ese muchacho lograba azorarlo de sobremanera y se preguntaba si era algo normal o simplemente su imaginación.

-Ven, vamos a tomar algo para celebrar esto.

-Pero yo…

-Seguirás con tu trabajo Joey, de eso no debes preocuparte. Hasta puede que te den un aumento. Después de todo eres un excelente elemento.

El rubio se sonrojó y aceptó la invitación.

Le agradecía todas sus atenciones al muchacho y el que lo reconociera como excelente elemento alimentaba su ego y porque no decirlo, también sus aspiraciones personales.

Era grato escucharlo pero algo dentro de él lo puso a pensar si sería buena o mala idea permanecer en la clínica si Noe ya no era el encargado.

-Todo seguirá como hasta ahora. No te preocupes. Ya hablaré con el personal y esas cosas. Tú, tranquilo.

El rubio asintió. Tal vez se estaba haciendo ideas que no eran.

Así pues siguió al de silla de ruedas hasta la barra y brindaron por la nueva suerte de la clínica, la cual había dado muchas gratificaciones.

-¿Y viaja mucho?.

Seto asintió. A pesar de que le había dicho a Serenity que no hablaba, había estado "conversando" con la chica en monólogos. Algo que evidentemente a la muchacha no le molestaba.

-Claro. Debí de haberlo supuesto. Alguien tan importante como usted debe viajar mucho.

Era su cuarto whiskie y relativamente se encontraba bien. Tal vez estaba bebiendo más de lo debido por la chica a su lado, y eso no era bueno.

Hasta ese momento podía describirla en dos palabras: Muy desesperante.

-Y bueno, ¿qué es lo que piensa hacer con…?

-Señorita Hakuraw. Habló. Deteniendo la algarabía de la pelirroja.-No es mi intención parar su amena charla, pero me temo que me está doliendo un poco la cabeza.

Eso en Japón y América significaba: Me estas desquiciando, y Serenity se sonrojó al saberse demasiado parlanchina.

-L-o…lamento, señor Kaiba. No era mi intención incomodarle. Le prometo que guardaré silencio.

Y así lo hizo, pareciendo más un maniquí que una persona.

Seto agradeció el gesto. Realmente todo estaba comenzando a enfadarle. Desde la charla incesante de la muchacha, hasta las personas que se acercaban a su lado a palmearle la espalda o a felicitarle por su nuevo proyecto.

¿A qué hora le habían dicho que sería su discurso?.

Se estaban tardando y él definitivamente estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Así pues tomó su celular y apartándose un momento de los castaños ojos que lo seguían, marcó un número en particular.

El timbre se dejó escuchar una, dos, cinco veces hasta que colgó y volvió a marcar, pero al final obtuvo el mismo resultado.

-¿En dónde demonios te metiste, Joey?. Cuestionó a la nada, marcando nuevamente el número de su departamento.

-¿Algo lo está molestando, señor Kaiba?. Indagó Roger, quien había regresado con su también escandalosa mujer.

-Nada. Respondió de mal humor, guardándose el móvil. Ya hablaría con Joey sobre no estar en casa a esa hora tan inapropiada. ¿A caso había salido con sus amigos buenos para nada?.

-Tal vez lo que al señor Kaiba le hace falta es conversar un poco con Shizuka. Sugirió la madre de esta.

-El señor Kaiba es alguien importante, mamá. No digas esas cosas. Medió retó la pelirroja, haciendo sonreír a Roger.

-¿Pero cómo, aun se hablan con propiedad?. Deberían de tutearse un poco. Después de todo el señor Kaiba es ahora un socio mío.

No por mucho tiempo. Pensó el millonario, pues en cuanto la idea de su hermano se viera solidificada, le compraría a Roger Hakuraw todo lo correspondiente a esa media alianza que mantenían aun por estipulaciones legales.

No le agradaba ese hombre y mucho menos tener trato cercano a él.

-¡Pero papá!. Se sorprendió Serenity, sonrojándose de tan solo pensar tutear a Kaiba.

Además el ojiazul pensaba igual que la chica. En su vida había tuteado a extraños. No comenzaría en ese momento.

-Oh, bueno. Solo fue una sugerencia, no me hagan mucho caso. Rió el hombre y disculpándose apartó a su hija un poco.

-Ya es hora. Susurró Roger y Serenity miró en derredor, encontrando lo que había estado esperando.

No muy segura y temblando asintió, pero antes de que regresara a donde Seto, su padre la tomó por el brazo.

-¿Estás segura de esto?. Indicó, mirando inseguridad en los ojos de su hija.

La muchacha volvió a mirar ese punto a la distancia dónde se encontraba la barrera que impedía su felicidad.

Ella sabía que no le restaba demasiado tiempo de vida. Su extraña enfermedad se lo decía y si en ese corto tiempo podía ser feliz…

-Claro que si. Jamás he estado tan segura en mi vida.

Y con esa seguridad es cómo regreso a donde Kaiba, quien estaba siendo presa de otro terrible dolor de cabeza por la charla incesante de la mujer pelirroja.

Roger miró a su hija sonreírle a su "socio" y colgarse de su brazo, por lo que segundos después estaban caminando hacia la barra del salón.

El final estaba a escasos metros y él lo seguiría, porque hacía falta que apoyara a su hija.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Preguntó su mujer al verlo distraído.

-Nada. Ven. Vamos a bailar un poco.

Y se llevó a su mujer lejos del espectáculo que seguiría de lejos y que estaba a punto de comenzar.

-Oh, Noe, basta. Ya me duele el estómago de tanto reír.

El peliazul sonrió y bebió de su copa. Realmente en esos minutos había estado contando anécdotas graciosas de las que su acompañante rió a pulmón abierto.

Joey no tenía ni idea de lo que su sonrisa ocasionaba en él.

Viró a la izquierda, en un gesto cualquiera y de soslayo miró a quien había estado tratando de localizar hacía unos minutos.

El terreno estaba preparado y había llegado el momento de entrar en acción.

Así pues, depositó su copa en la barra y enfrentó a Joey, quien aun seguía riendo.

-Joey. Indicó con voz un tanto seria.-Acabo de ver a una persona y quiero presentártela.

-¿Una persona?. Cuestionó el rubio sin entender. Se estaba divirtiendo mucho con Noe y el tiempo volaba.

-Así es. Sonrió el peliazul.-Se trata de mi hermano. Quien compró la clínica y se hará cargo de todo.

Joey parpadeó. Él conocía el "secreto de Noe". Ese de que era rico y se ocultaba del ojo público, pero no recordaba haber escuchado algo sobre un hermano.

-Oh. No me habías dicho que tienes un…

-Es la persona más importante en mi vida, y como tú ahora formas parte de esa importancia, quiero presentarte a él.

-Pero…pero Noe yo…

-Por favor, acepta. Ya verás que te caerá muy bien.

Joey estaba confundido. Si había aceptado esa invitación había sido exclusivamente para acompañar al peliazul en esos momentos importantes, no para ser presentado a su familia.

¿Qué haría?.

-Por favor Joey. Hazlo por mí. Suplicó el peliazul, tomando una de las manos del rubio y mirándole con esos ojos a quien no podía negarles nada.

Suspiró. No podía negarse, así que asintió.

-Si tiene tu carácter seguro me caerá muy bien. Afirmó el chico, dejando su copa junto a la de Noa para seguir al de silla de ruedas quien le sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya verás que te llevas una sorpresa. Murmuró y en sus adentros sabía que así sería.

-No le quitaré demasiado tiempo, solo deseo presentarle a mi hermano. No se lo que hace aquí, pero me encantaría que lo conociera.

"Que bien". Pensó el genio al llegar a la barra.-"Otro molesto Hakuraw".

¿Por qué accedía a seguirle el juego a esa niña?. No lo sabía. La cosa era que jamás en su vida se había sentido tan exento de su autonomía como en esos momentos, y eso no le agradaba en nada.

Pero ahí estaba y era preferible escuchar a dos bocones Hakuraw, que a una cuadrilla de hombres ricos tratando de besarle los pies con hipocresía. Si, era mil veces mejor.

-Aunque debo decirle algo antes de presentárselo. Sonrió la chica al detenerse frente al millonario.-Mi hermano no es hijo de mi padre, por lo que puede extrañarle que no nos apellidemos igual.

Seto solo asintió. A él le importaba un bledo la situación familiar de esa chica.

-Es la persona más importante para mí y es un gran honor que usted lo conozca. Ya verá cómo le cae muy bien.

-Lo dudo. Murmuró el castaño y pidió un brandy ya que estaba por ahí.

Serenity respiró un par de veces antes de avanzar y hacerse paso entre las personas.

El paso a dar estaba a centímetros.

-Por favor Joey. Espérame aquí. Iré a traerlo.

Joey asintió sonriente. Estaba un poco nervioso de conocer al hermano de su jefe y amigo. Pero si era importante para el peliazul, lo haría solo por él.

Noa guió su silla entre las personas del lugar y en una fracción de tiempo, cruzó sus azules pupilas con unas castañas, que en silencio lenguaje decían: "Todo está listo ya".

Así pues cada quien siguió con su camino. Veinte segundos al cronómetro y lo demás sería solo cuestión de esperar.

-Hermano. Llamó Noa al ver a Seto en la barra.

-Ya era hora. Pensé que no llegarías. Acusó el mayor, medio sonriéndole a su hermano menor.

-Lo lamento. Lo que sucede es que tuve que pasar por…una persona en especial. Mencionó, sonrojándose un poco en el proceso.

-Ah. Añadió el mayor con cierta ironía.-¿Así que "lo" trajiste?. Que bien.

-Si y precisamente nos espera por allá para que lo conozcas. Por favor, di que te portarás bien con él. Rogó el peliazul y Seto le acarició los cabellos.

-Por ti hago todo, y si ese muchacho de quien me hablaste te hace feliz, entonces yo no intervendré.

-Gracias, hermano. Se que puedo confiar en ti. Apuntó el otro y Seto caminó al lado de su emocionado hermano.

-¿Cuándo le harás la pregunta?. Quiso saber el mayor mientras llegaban al lugar designado para la presentación formal.

-Esta noche…si puedo. Realmente estoy muy enamorado de "él" y tal vez pase el resto de mi vida a su lado. Claro, si me acepta.

-Lo hará. Sonrió Seto con cierta calidez.-Eres un excelente partido. Yo todo lo que quiero es que seas feliz.

Noa asintió. Eso era exactamente lo que él deseaba también.

-¡JOEY!.

El aludido giró, encontrándose con una bella damita vestida de rosa, quien efusiva se acercaba a él.

-Por los cielos, Serenity, que sorpresa.

Ambos se abrazaron, dejando ver la felicidad de encontrarse en ese lugar.

-¿Pero que haces aquí, Joey?.

-Vine a acompañar a un amigo. Wow, luces bellísima, Ser.

-Y tú muy atractivo. Jamás pensé encontrarte aquí. Me he llevado una gran sorpresa al verte.

-Lo mismo digo. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?.

-Roger…ya sabes. Dio a entender ella y el rubio lo supo todo.

-¿Mamá de nuevo insistió en que los acompañaras?.

-En parte.

-Pobre de ti.

Ambos rieron y volvieron a abrazarse. Era realmente confortante verse.

-Me alegra tanto verte que…¡Ya se!. Ven conmigo, Joey,

-¿Pero a dónde?. Quiso saber el muchacho, siendo halado por su impetuosa hermana.

-Quiero presentarte a alguien?.

-Pero yo estoy esperando a…

-Joey. Se detuvo la chica y lo encaró.- Se trata de "él".

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y después sonrió con mucho ánimo.

-Oh, ¿en verdad está aquí?. No puedo creerlo.

-Así es. Soy su acompañante y quisiera presentártelo. Ya verás cómo te cae muy bien. Es alguien importante.

-Claro que lo es. Más si está al lado de mi hermanita.

Serenity sonrió, tomando la mano de su hermano.

-Joey…esto es importante para mí. Informó en tono dulce.-Por eso quiero que recuerdes que el hombre que estoy por presentarte es el Amor de mi Vida y soy inmensamente feliz a su lado.

-Lo se. Sonrió Joey tras darle un beso en la mejilla.-Trataré de comportarme a la altura de la situación. Aunque no sea muy educado, lo haré por ti. Además ese hombre debe ser muy importante si tú te has enamorado de él.

La chica asintió y tras regresarle el beso a su hermano, volvió a halarlo.

_Diez segundos solamente._

_Nueve…_

Caminaron las cuatro partes involucradas

_Ocho…_

Los corazones palpitantes de entusiasmo…

_Siete…_

La gente les habría paso sin dificultad

_Seis…_

Azul y castaño se miraron a la distancia.

_Cinco…_

Un mutuo acuerdo silencioso

_Cuatro_

Se desearon lo mejor

_Tres…_

Solo éxito. Eso se merecían

_Dos…_

Y también…

_Uno…_

La felicidad completa…

_**-Joey, quiero presentarte a mi hermano, Seto Kaiba…**_

_**-Seto Kaiba, quiero presentarte a mi hermano, Joey Wheeler…**_

Y el tiempo se detuvo cuando azul y castaño se miraron con aturdimiento y espanto.

Lo que estaban viviendo, no podía ser cierto. E irónicamente ambos recordaron lo que hacía una semana les había sucedido exactamente a la par.

_-"Joey, estoy enamorada."_

_-"Seto, estoy enamorado."_

_-"Es un hombre maravilloso, Joey. Es el amor de mi vida. Es mi felicidad."_

"_-Es de un chico, hermano y no me avergüenza, porque es la felicidad que he estado esperando durante toda mi vida."_

_-"Será fácil que lo reconozcas, Joey. Si alguna vez te lo presento es porque estará conmigo"._

_-"Será fácil reconocerlo. Es un chico muy peculiar, hermano"._

_-"No, aun no me propone nada, pero estoy segura que tal vez lo haga. Realmente lo amo"._

_-"Le propondré que sea mi pareja después de la fiesta de KC. Se que aceptará. Realmente estoy enamorado, hermano"._

Y el silencio calló en sus rostros y en sus miradas porque supieron, sin necesidad de que sus hermanos les dijeran nada, que ellos dos eran la felicidad de quienes más amaban. Y a pesar del mar de emociones que tenían en el corazón, solo fueron capaces de darse la mano y pronunciar un quedo y en shock:

**-Mucho gusto…**

**Te digo adiós, y a caso te quiero todavía**

**Quizá no he de olvidarte, quizá no te quería**

**O tal vez nos quisimos demasiado los dos.**

**Este cariño triste, apasionado y loco**

**Me lo sembré en el alma para quererte a ti.**

**No se si te amé mucho, no se si te amé poco**

**Pero si se que nunca volveré a amar así**

**Me llevo tu sonrisa dormida en mis recuerdos**

**Y el corazón me dice que no te olvidaré.**

**Pero al sentirme solo, sabiendo que te pierdo**

**Tal vez empiezo a amarte como jamás te amé.**

**Te digo adiós y acaso con esta despedida **

**mi** **más hermoso sueño muere dentro de mí.**

**Pero te digo adiós para toda la vida**

**Aunque toda la vida siga pensando en Ti.**

(Poema: Te digo Adiós

De: José Ángel Buesa)

En los días consecutivos ni Joey ni Seto se vieron.

No podían mirarse a la cara sin recordar lo que había pasado esa fatídica noche.

Los pensamientos del mundo recorrían sus cabezas y por más explicación que quisieran tener, simplemente era inútil.

La depresión los invadía y si bien Seto se sumergió en el trabajo para tratar de olvidar su agonía, Joey no lo hizo.

Lloró días completos sin ninguna atadura, y al final, cuado la luz del túnel parecía muy oscura, se decidió a aclararlo todo con su hermana. O al menos fue lo que le dijo a Seto en una fugaz llamada.

Kaiba también lo había decidido. Por mucho que quisieran a sus hermanos, su felicidad estaba ante todo y por ello, un día en especial, es que trataron de entablar conversación con su respectiva sangre. Trataron de poner sobre la mesa lo que sucedía y lo que no abandonarían después de lo difícil que había sido estar juntos.

Sin embargo no todo sucede como se planea y lo verificaron de distinta manera.

Joey había llamado a su hermana, diciéndole que iría a verla a su casa. Con o sin el consentimiento de su madre.

La chica había accedido y justamente había llegado la fecha.

Más la sorpresa que se encontró al llegar a la residencia Hakuraw fue un golpe tremendo a su ya de por si, triste corazón.

-Lamento decirte esto, Joey. Pero Serenity está en el hospital.

Roger había sido quien lo había atendido y dado esa horrible noticia.

-Pero…¿estaba bien?.

-Si, pero ya sabes cómo es esta enfermedad. Un día está brillando como el sol y al siguiente…

-¿Desde cuando?. ¿Por qué no me avisaron?. Quiso saber con desesperación el muchacho, obteniendo una vaga respuesta.

-Ella no quiere preocuparte.

Esa consideración le parecía absurda.

-Pero soy su hermano. Tengo derecho a saber y estar con ella.

-Lo sé. Pero es mejor así.

Tras un largo silencio en el privado del hombre, Roger se dispuso a jugar la última carta que le quedaba.

-Yo…lo sé todo, Joseph.

El rubio no comprendió. Sintiéndose terriblemente mal en ese momento.

-Yo sé que estás con Seto Kaiba y no precisamente como amigos.

Si en la fiesta había sentido que se hundía. En ese momento la tierra se lo tragó.

-¿Cómo?.

-No entremos en detalles que podrían resultar embarazosos. Replicó el mayor, esperando que la paciencia estuviera de su lado ese día.

Tener a su hija internada era ya mucho estrés.

Guardaron silencio unos minutos, hasta que Roger se decidió a hablar nuevamente.

-¿Has escuchado hablar de la escuela Americana de Actuación?.

-Si. Es una de las más grandes del mundo. Pero no creo que en este momento…

Roger tomó una carpeta de un cajón y se la tendió con sumo cuidado al chico, que la tomó con manos temblorosas.

Joey leyó y revisó los documentos que en ella se encontraban, mirando desconcertadamente al padre de su hermana.

-¿Qué es esto?.

-Una oferta. Comunicó Roger sin rodeos.-Para que estudies con todos los gastos pagados en esa escuela. Serenity me dijo una vez que era uno de tus sueños.

Lo era, pero aun así Joey no comprendía y sin embargo la luz se hizo en su cabeza.

-¿Usted…sabe que mi hermana está enamorada de…?

-Lo sé.

Joey suspiró. Ese enredo era gigantesco.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su propio dolor, aun tenía integridad y por ello depositó la carpeta cerrada en el escritorio, retando al hombre con la mirada.

-No va a comprarme.

El mayor negó.

-No es que quiera comprarte, Joey. Se trata de la felicidad de tú hermana y bien sabemos los dos que es lo único que siempre nos ha importado a todos nosotros.

Se que es doloroso, pero a ella no le queda vida. Tú aun tienes mucha por delante y podrías encontrar…

El rubio se puso de pie. Eso era demasiado.

-Si pretende que finja que nada sucede aquí, no va a conseguirlo. Le diré a Serenity lo que ocurre. Sé que ella comprenderá. Siempre lo ha hecho.

-Pero nunca antes había estado enamorada, Joey. Y tú lo sabes.

Era increíble de escuchar. Realmente salido de la peor novela de horror que hubiera leído.

Era imposible.

-Los doctores no le dan ya mucho tiempo de vida. No he querido decírselo a tú madre ni mucho menos a ella, pero a ti te hablo con la verdad y el corazón en la mano.

-Ella no podrá ser feliz con él. Replicó, conteniendo las lágrimas que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

-Estoy conciente de ello, mucho más cuando evidentemente Seto Kaiba está contigo. Pero el corazón cambia y quizá, solo quizá el último aliento de Serenity pueda ser de felicidad. ¿O es que a caso tú no quieres que sea feliz?.

Un golpe muy bajo sin duda alguna y todo lo que hizo fue dar media vuelta y tratar de salir de ahí lo antes posible.

-Se que vas a pensarlo, Joey y harás lo mejor para ella.

La oferta sigue en pie para cuando quieras tenerla.

No escuchó más y salió corriendo de esa casa.

Miles de presiones se almacenaban en su mente una a una y lo peor de todo era que ninguna tenía respuestas.

¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta?.

Era algo que desde nunca había podido responderse y en esos momentos, dónde la realidad dolía más que nada, se preguntó si algún día podría alcanzar la verdadera felicidad.

Seto se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla, la cual giró de inmediato.

Lo que menos deseaba era continuar mirando los suplicantes ojos de su hermano, el cual se había acercado a él con imploración.

Si había decidido hablar con Noa había sido para explicarle su relación con Joey, no para sentirse tremendamente destrozado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Seto. Llamó la voz de su hermano, quien no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Noa suspiró, pero no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-Seto, debes comprender que estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo por Joey. Lo amo. Lo amo como jamás lo había hecho y si alguna vez me dijiste que deseabas mi felicidad, simplemente no entiendo por qué te niegas a dármela.

-Porque…

No tenía excusa alguna más que la verdad, pero después de haber escuchado a su hermano recordarle las horas de infelicidad que había tenido postrado en esa silla de ruedas sin esperanza alguna. Un nudo grueso se había formado en su garganta.

Nada tenía sentido. Nada.

-Por favor, Seto. Escuchó que la voz quebrada de su hermano le imploraba.-Permíteme estar con él, permíteme encontrar mi felicidad con él. Solo él me puede hacer feliz.

-Pero él no te ama. Trató de justificar, conociendo que Noa sabía eso.

-Estoy conciente. Pero solo es cuestión de tiempo para que me ame. No es ningún capricho, mucho menos un deseo de niño rico. Es realmente algo tan grande que estoy dispuesto a dejar toda la riqueza del mundo con tal de estar a su lado.

¿Entiendes cuanto le amo, verdad?.

Si, lo entendía, por que así o más amaba a Joey.

-Noa…

-Solo…quiero ser feliz, hermano. Solo eso.

No podía decir más y aunque fuera lo contrario, no tenía nada que argumentar.

Ese caos era inmenso y tras virarse y mirar las lágrimas bajar cual riachuelo por el blanco rostro de su hermano, simplemente se quebró.

Más no podía permanecer ni un segundo más en esa habitación. Se estaba asfixiando en sus propios sentimientos y su cabeza no dejaba de dar vueltas.

Por ello tomó su saco y pretendió salir de su oficina hacia ninguna parte en especial.

-¿Seré feliz, verdad?. Interrogó el peliazul antes de que su hermano mayor saliera.

Seto friccionó con fuerza sus manos y tras no poder responder, simplemente se fue.

Necesitaba pensar con coherencia. Necesitaba gritar o golpear algo para que sus frustraciones y dolencias salieran de su cuerpo.

Lo que estaba viviendo ya no era más felicidad, y sin embargo, tras meditar las cosas al igual que Joey, concluyó que realmente y durante toda su vida habían vivido para y por sus hermanos y en un momento como ese la duda los asaltaba.

¿Decirle adiós al más hermoso sueño de su vida o luchar por él?

_Abrázame   
Aun cuando sé que te estás yendo  
Y demuéstrame   
Todas las razones por las que permanecerías  
Es suficiente sentir tu respiración con la mía  
Para enfriar mi mente y mi alma  
Tienes que abrazarme y demostrarme amor_

Dame  
Una parte de ti para aferrarme  
Y guardarte.   
Por todas partes estás  
Suficiente con tener un corazón y seguir adelante  
e irte con el sol tras de ti

Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Dejarme tenerte un momento más   
Oh, todo lo que necesito  
Lo único que deseo es un momento más  
Tienes que abrazarme y recordarme

Decirme que volverás algún día  
Y quizá   
Estaré aquí  
Suficiente ver una estrella fugaz   
Conocerte nunca será lejano  
Suficiente ver una estrella fugaz  
conocerte nunca será lejano

Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Dejarme tenerte un momento más   
Oh, todo lo que necesito  
Lo único que deseo es un momento más  
Tienes que abrazarme y recordarme

_Oh, por favor no te vayas  
Dejarme tenerte un momento más   
Oh, todo lo que necesito  
y deseo es un momento más   
Tienes que abrazarme y creer _

_Abrázame aunque se que te estás yendo_

(Traducción de One Moment More

De Mindy Smith)

Esa noche cuando Seto regresó al departamento, sabiendo que era el único sitio que lo comprendería mejor que nadie, se encontró con un par de valijas en la entrada.

Supo, sin necesidad de cuestionar nada, que su amante había decidido igual que él.

Lo encontró entre las sombras, aguardando, mirándolo con esos ojos que amaba aun más que su propia vida.

Quiso acercarse, pero no pudo. Bajando su mano apenas intentar tocarle.

Sin embargo fue Joey, quien a pesar de sentir su corazón sangrar de dolor, el que se acercó al millonario y lo abrazó. Fundiéndose en su cuerpo como cuando lo hacían en la cama, entre mantas y puro amor.

-Es lo correcto. Susurró Joey entre lágrimas y aunque Seto deseaba negarlo, no pudo hacerlo, pues muy en el fondo sabía que era verdad.

-No quiero perderte.

-Ni yo. Pero al parecer nos olvidamos del mundo. Quisimos vivir un cuento de hadas cuando la realidad es mucho más de lo que pudimos ver.

-Fue lo justo, por lo que pasamos.

-Pero casi nos olvidamos de los dos seres a quienes amamos, a pesar de todo lo que sentimos el uno por el otro. Casi…los dejamos de lado.

-¿No me pedirás que la ame, verdad?.

-¿Y tú me pedirás que lo ame a él?.

Se miraron, se miraron como aquella primera vez en la cafetería. Con un brillo entre enfadado, celoso y amoroso. Con el fuego que sus corazones jamás extinguirían.

Pero fue, sorpresivamente tal vez, Seto quien lo besó con posesión.

-Solo hazla feliz. Musitó el rubio cuando memorizó, tras varios minutos, el sabor embriagante del que hasta ese momento había sido su pareja.

-Y tú a él. Pidió el castaño y ambos supieron que intentar amarles jamás sería suficiente, pues sus corazones ya tenían dueños.

-Debo irme. No quiero alargar más las cosas. Ella está en el hospital y sería buena idea que la fueras a visitar.

Seto asintió, pero no pudo dejarle ir. No aun. Necesitaba gravarse en la memoria cada palmo del otro cuerpo. Cada olor, cada pequeño pedazo de Joey que pudiera conservar para si, pues sabía, que a partir de ese momento, ya nada sería lo mismo. Nada.

-Seto. Sollozó el rubio, aferrándose al castaño con toda la fuerza que le quedaba, con todo el amor que siempre le pertenecería solo y exclusivamente a él.

-Siempre voy a amarte. Le juró Seto Kaiba a Joey Wheeler y este, tras aferrarse a sus labios como salvación, le juró lo mismo.

Pero no podían irse sin antes amarse de nuevo, y por ello con delicadeza, hicieron el amor en su habitación. Sobre su cama, dentro de su hogar, ese que los había provisto de tantas horas de dulce felicidad.

Se amaron hasta desfallecer y se abrazaron entregándose la vida sin nada más que ofrecer.

Era tiempo de decir adiós y aunque doliera, esa era la mejor decisión.

_¿Te he decepcionado o te he defraudado?  
¿Debería yo sentirme culpable o dejar a los jueces que lo desaprueben?  
Porque vi el final antes de que nosotros hubiéramos comenzado  
Sí, yo vi que estabas cegado  
y sabía que yo había ganado.  
Entonces tomé lo que es mío por derecho eterno. Saqué tu alma en la noche.  
Tal vez esté terminado, pero no se detendrá allí, estoy aquí para ti tan solo si te importara. _

_Tu_ _tocaste mi corazón, tu tocaste mi alma.   
Tu cambiaste mi vida y todos mis objetivos.  
Y el amor es ciego y yo lo supe cuando,  
mi corazón fue cegado por ti.   
He besado tus labios y he sostenido tu cabeza. Compartido tus sueños y compartido tu cama.  
Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.  
Te he sido entregado._

¡Adiós! mi amor.   
¡Adiós! mi amigo.  
Tu has sido el único.   
Tu has sido él único para mi.

Soy un soñador, pero cuando despierto,  
no puedes romper mi espíritu  
son mis sueños los que tomas.  
Y a medida que avances, recuérdame,  
recuérdanos y todo lo que solíamos ser.  
Te he visto llorar, te he visto reír.   
Te he visto dormir por un rato.  
….

_Yo pasaría una vida contigo.  
Conozco tus miedos y conoces los míos.  
Hemos tenido nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien,   
y te amo, te juro que es verdad.  
No puedo vivir sin ti. _

¡Adiós! mi amor.  
¡Adiós! mi amor.  
¡Adiós! mi amigo.  
Tu has sido el único.   
Tu has sido él único para mi.

Y todavía sostengo tu mano en la mía.  
En la mía cuando estoy dormido.  
Y sostendré mi alma con el tiempo,  
Cuando me arrodille a tus pies. 

_¡Adiós! mi amor.  
¡Adiós! mi amigo.  
Tu has sido el único.   
Tu has sido él único para mi._

Estoy tan vacío, amor, estoy tan vacío.  
Estoy tan, estoy tan, estoy tan vacío.

(Traducción de Good Bye My Lover

De James Blunt)

Con el paso del tiempo Seto Kaiba se dedicó a cortejar a Serenity Wheeler, cómo después supo que realmente se llamaba, y llegando el día decisivo, se casó con ella.

Fue el día más feliz de Serenity y el más horrible para Joey, quien fue quien la entregó.

Él por su lado permaneció con Noa como su novio, sin jamás llegar a nada serio por más que se repetía que debía hacer feliz a ese chico.

Sin embargo y a meses del casamiento de su hermana, el menor de los Kaiba tuvo un accidente en auto. El chico se había empeñado en continuar con sus sueños de automovilismo y sin mucho que hacer no pudieron salvarle la vida.

Seto había sufrido tanto como ninguno y la que en esa ocasión le consoló fue su amable esposa.

Joey vagó un tiempo de empleo en empleo, pues la clínica había pasado a ser impropia para él. Pero cada vez más su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, añorando algo que sabía, ya no le pertenecía.

-"Acepto". Había pronunciado el rubio un día, cuando Roger había recibido su visita.

Así pues y antes de que algo sucediera, Joey se fue a América, a tratar de olvidar un amor y una historia que jamás despediría.

A tratar de empezar una vida que ya no tenía y a tratar de olvidar que pese a todo y todos, continuaba amando a Seto Kaiba con su vida y que sin saberlo, era plenamente correspondido.

Lo que sucedió después es más que conocido y tras las memorias, las bellas y tristes memorias que los dos protagonistas han tenido, el presente los solicita para saber si los sueños realmente son realidad o fantasía.

Continuará….

Ok, no pude hacer un Lemon como despedida, simplemente no pude.

Agradezco sus comentarios, mucho y aunque esto es muy Angs, solo puedo revelarles que tal vez esto termine muy pronto.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega porque ya es en tiempo presente.

Se que lo último fue demasiado narrativo, pero es necesario. Este chap me costó dos cajas de cigarros y muchos recuerdos, así que espero al menos haya valido la pena.

Una última cosa, si tienen tiempo de escuchar One Moment More y Good Bye My Lover mientras leen este chap, realmente no me agradecerán, pero puede que sientan un poco más la emoción que deseo transmitir.

Su amiga.

**KLF**

**Te digo adiós, si acaso te quiero todavía **

**Te digo adió, el más hermoso sueño de mi vida.**


	35. Chapter 35

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Incidente**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** ¿Cuán poderoso es el amor?. La última etapa antes de descubrir el poder de los sueños.

**Pairings:** S/J

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Bien, aquí vamos en tiempo presente al fin. Ojala que las cosas salgan bien.

Habían pasado varios meses desde el sepelio de Serenity Kaiba. Todos habían tratado de seguir con su vida, en especial aquellos que se habían encariñado con la fallecida muchacha.

Pero siempre hay dolor en el corazón y por más sonrisas que se quieran aparentar, siempre existe un tras fondo.

-Por favor, Naya, ¿podrías pasarme eso?.

La muchacha asintió, extendiéndole el pañal que su compañero pedía.

Joey sonrió a la chica en agradecimiento y después miró al bebé que lo seguía muy de cerca con sus grandes y expresivos ojitos.

-Muy bien, señorito Mokuba, ¿va a dejarse cambiar el pañal por las buenas, ¿o tendré que usar la fuerza?.

Por toda respuesta obtuvo una brillante carcajada por parte del "acusado" quien se movía con bastante ligereza y diversión.

-Muy bien, señorito Mokuba, usted se lo buscó. Acuñó Joey y tan rápido como nadie dirigió una de sus manos a los piecesitos desnudos del niño y aplicó sus amplios conocimientos del cuerpo humano sobre el infante, quien al sentir cosquillas rió aun más que antes.

Esa fue la batalla sin cuartel que la niñera observó entre divertida y curiosa.

Desde que su señora había muerto, Joey se hacía cargo de muchas cosas, entre ellas del bebé.

Aun la seguían necesitando. Era bueno que una mano femenina llevara a cabo ciertas cosas, pero esa unión del joven Wheeler y Mokuba era algo que jamás se habría imaginado.

Naya pensaba que de aquella primera impresión que tuvo hacía Joey, nada quedaba. Ahora el rubio se consagraba en cuerpo y alma al bebé Kaiba y se le veía realmente feliz al hacerlo.

Le gustaba ese cambio, sobre todo porque Mokuba jamás había estado tan feliz en el tiempo que llevaba de vida.

Cuando la contrataron, a escasos días de que el niño naciera, observó mucha desolación en los rostros de sus patrones, así como en el bebé. Que aunque reía, podía notarse una leve tristeza cubrir sus ojitos.

Pero todo había dado un giro con Joey en la casa. Todo había cambiado de cierta manera, incluso ella sonreía más.

Era como si el rubio hubiera llevado un pedazo de sol que lo iluminaba todo y a todos.

Realmente ese muchacho era irremplazable.

-Bien, ¡TE GANÉ!. Gritó triunfal Joey, cuando elevó a Mokuba, quien obstinado había estado evitando que le pusieran el pañal.-¿Creíste que me ibas a ganar?. Pues déjame decirte que no fue así, pequeño diablillo.

Mokuba rió más fuerte si era posible y Joey lo abrazó contra su pecho mientras sonreía.

El pequeñín había crecido bastante esos meses, pero todo era bueno. Mokuba se encontraba sano y feliz, y esas eran las noticias que valían la pena.

-Bien, ahora solo falta ponerte la ropa y habremos terminado.

-Si gusta yo puedo hacerlo. Se ofreció la niñera y Joey le sonrió bastante agradecido. Quien dijera que criar niños era cosa sencilla, realmente no conocía el ímpetu de Mokuba Kaiba. Era como tratar con cinco niños a la vez.

-Y tan chiquito. Suspiró el rubio, sentándose en la mecedora.

Naya le sonrió un poco apenada mientras hacía su labor.

Mientras eso sucedía Joey la observó.

La chica era alguien muy diestra en su trabajo, y se preguntó si él había adquirido la experiencia necesaria para hacerse cargo de su sobrino.

Ciertamente todo había cambiado con la muerte de su hermana, y aunque habría querido mudarse de esa casa, simplemente no había podido hacerlo pues había hecho una promesa y debía cumplirla así le costara la misma vida.

Suspiró de nuevo. Era agotador permanecer ahí. Con la tensión siempre a flor de piel, y los recuerdos que en esos meses se habían hecho tan vividos, al grado de llorar cuando ya todas sus lágrimas se habían secado.

Era una misión difícil, muy difícil, pero debía cumplirla porque así se lo había prometido a su hermana en su lecho de muerte.

-Además, ¿qué me queda ya?. Se preguntó, sabiendo que lo más difícil de todo eso era el trato con su "cuñado".

Siempre de pelea en pelea. De sarcasmo en sarcasmo, de tratar de conversar de algo y salir heridos, ya fuera por una mirada o una palabra en concreto.

Ambos estaban lastimados. Mucho, pero la vida era así y todo lo que les restaba era seguir adelante. Nada más.

-Hoy vendrá "la señora". Interrumpió la niñera, cuando ya le mostraba a un Mokuba totalmente vestido.

-Ah. Murmuró el rubio, sabiendo a que "señora" se estaba refiriendo.

-No es mi intención inmiscuirme pero…¿no se lleva bien con su madre, verdad?.

Joey sonrió de lado.

-¿Tan evidente es?.

La chica asintió. En los meses que llevaba el rubio en esa casa, "la señora" se había presentado con bastante frecuencia y en todas esas veces Joey había preferido salir de la casa o simplemente no salir de su habitación.

La tensión entre madre e hijo era mucha y Naya podía intuir que ninguno era del agrado del otro.

-¿Desea que me haga cargo de todo como siempre?.

-Te besaría los pies si lo haces.

La chica rió, entregándole el bebé a su tío, quien le acarició la mejilla cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos.

-No dejes que esa mujer te contagie su locura. Solo dale por su lado y asunto resulto. Aconsejó sabiamente el muchacho, y Mokuba simplemente sonrió.

Mientras su madre estaba en casa, él aprovecharía y saldría un rato. Le hacía falta pensar y sobre todo conseguir algún empleo. El dinero ahorrado se estaba terminando y él se negaba a subsistir del capital de Kaiba.

Por ello acudiría a sus amigos, Gabriel tal vez le ayudaría un poco.

-¿Regresará temprano?. Inquirió el mayordomo cuando ya partía.

-Intentaré hacerlo. No estoy seguro de a que hora mi madre se irá.

-Descuide. Sonrió el hombre.-La puerta de servicio siempre está abierta.

Buen punto, señaló Joey y con un asentimiento de cabeza partió.

Le hacía falta salir y desahogarse. Él era quien prácticamente llevaba el manejo de la casa aunque no le correspondía, pero tratar de hablarlo con Kaiba era simplemente asunto perdido. Por ello lo hacía, llevándose en el proceso varias amistades.

Sintió el viento helado recorrerle la piel y respiró profundo antes de encender un cigarrillo.

Ya no fumaba demasiado. Lo hacía más por Mokuba que por querer dejarlo. Pero de vez en cuando era bueno recordarse que era la trigésima segunda vez que lo "dejaba" y que en cualquier momento podía hacerlo de verdad.

Pero era lo único que lograba relajarlo. Aun su corazón se encontraba triste por la pérdida de su hermana. En ocasiones la soñaba. En otras simplemente la recordaba y el resto del tiempo se preguntaba el porqué había muerto cuando le quedaba tanto que vivir.

Preguntas que jamás tendrían respuestas, pero que al menos le servían para no pensar en cierto hombre que no dejaría jamás de rondarle el pensamiento.

Apartó las manos del teclado y se reclinó un poco en la silla.

Estaba cansado. Llevaba toda la semana trabajando en ese nuevo proyecto digital y no pararía hasta terminarlo.

Aunque sabía que su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un momento de relajación, no podía darse el lujo de obsequiarlo.

Necesitaba trabajar, mantenerse ocupado y lejos de todo pensamiento y recuerdo que pudiera rondarle la cabeza. Justo como "esos" que lo asaltaban de vez en cuando desde que su esposa había muerto.

Se quitó las gafas y restregó sus ojos sin delicadeza.

Tenía tiempo sin dormir bien y aunque nunca se quejaba, realmente había un momento dónde el organismo decía: Basta.

Ese momento estaba llegando y al menos esperaba que fuera cuando su proyecto estuviera finalizado.

Ya después se haría cargo de la rueda de prensa, de las presentaciones y de los socios. Eso por el momento era irrelevante.

Con un poco de torpeza se incorporó, estirando sus miembros entumecidos.

Se acercó a su mini bar y tomó el vaso de agua que por la mañana había servido sin siquiera tocarlo.

El agua fría siempre había sido una buena salida a sus malestares y en ese momento no hubo excepciones.

Bebió un trago largo y después se acercó al ventanal.

La ciudad lucía como siempre: Movida.

Nada difería nunca, igual que él.

-Si pudiera, sentiría tristeza por mí. Pronunció en voz alta, volviendo a beber.-Un hombre inmensamente rico y poderoso a merced de la soledad. Ja, que ironía. Medio sonrió y tras el reflejo en la ventana pudo observar la expresión de un hombre cansado ya de la vida, pese a la corta edad que tenía.

Un hombre que había vivido más tragos amargos juntos que todos los que habían asaltado a la humanidad.

Un hombre arto de todo, incluso de la vida, que debía actuar de una manera recta para no ir en contra del protocolo.

Se sentía infeliz.

Ciertamente le causó gracia el calificativo, pero al fin de cuentas no era algo de lo que se quejara con frecuencia, a pesar de ser tan palpable.

Ser Infeliz era el estigma con el que había nacido y sospechaba que tendría que vivir con él por el resto de su vida.

¿Qué motivaciones tenía en esos momentos?.

Fue lo que su reflejo quiso saber con curiosidad. Y él, enigmático empresario y genio, no supo responder con la agilidad que lo caracterizaba.

Se tomó su tiempo mientras miraba a los autos y personas circular por la calle. Mientras los miraba vivir su vida desde aquel imperio que había ido acrecentando con el paso del tiempo.

Cualquier otra persona en su lugar se habría sentido magnánimo y dueño del universo. Pero a esas alturas, dónde la vida había jugado ya muchas de sus cartas, ya no podía pensar así.

Tal vez alguna vez hubo pensado de esa manera.

Tal vez alguna vez se sentido poderoso y grande entre los grandes.

Pero ya no más.

-Abrir cajones es más interesante que eso. Respondió de repente, sonriendo tan irónicamente como siempre lo había hecho.

Eso era algo que jamás cambiaría en él.

Pero volviendo a su pregunta, tenía que confesar que no tenía ya motivos palpables para continuar viviendo.

Tal vez su hijo era el único que lo sostenía aun sobre la cuerda. Su amado hijo, la pequeña luz que había abierto entre su oscuridad.

El ser que más amaba en ese mundo.

Solo él. Algo más, no creía que existiera.

Todos los sueños, forjados alguna vez, habían sido destruidos uno por uno. Quedando al final solo un cúmulo de recuerdos, de los cuales ya no sabía si reír, mofarse o escapar.

Cualquiera que fuera la decisión le era indiferente, sin embargo sabía que esas memorias lo dejaban vulnerable y eso era algo que no se podía dar el lujo de mostrar. No de nuevo.

-Lo hice una vez y todo lo que conseguí fue una herida del tamaño del mundo.

¿Por qué me dieron la vida si iba a vivir de esta manera?.

Reclamó a sus padres, mientras sus ojos buscaban la respuesta en el cielo, en la tierra, en el mar o en dónde fuera que sus progenitores se encontraran.

A esas alturas solo veía la existencia como una porquería.

Suspiró, no tenía el caso reclamar estupideces.

Así pues se giró y regresó a su trabajo. Tal vez si laboraba más duro, podría despegarse de ese cursi sentimentalismo que lo había invadido desde que Serenity se había marchado.

Ciertamente tenía que reconocer que la mansión no era la misma sin ella.

Todo había cambiado. La muchacha había llenado de un podo de vida ese lúgubre lugar y ahora que ya no estaba, se resentía su ausencia.

Pero tenían que salir adelante, sobre todo por Mokuba. Él necesitaba de un padre fuerte, capaz de obsequiarle el mundo entero.

Y aunque su madre ya no estuviera, con él sería suficiente.

-No seré como Gozaburo. Jamás. Objetó, sabiéndolo desde siempre.-Yo no trataré a mi hijo con ese desprecio con el que tú nos trataste a nosotros. Jamás permitiré que sufra. Nunca. Murmuró, evocando su difícil infancia.

Él necesitaba seguir adelante por Mokuba. Lo necesitaba, porque su hijo era la única razón de existir fiable que tenía.

-Y tal vez la única que tendré.

No quiso pensar más, así pues regresó a lo suyo, o eso pretendió.

-Señor Kaiba. Llamó su secretaria por el intercomunicador.-La señorita Kizakuya por la línea seis.

El castaño tomó la llamada casi en el acto.

Lo que necesitaba era distraerse un poco. ¿Y qué mejor que con esa mujer?.

-Hola, querido. Espero no interrumpirte. La voz cantarina de la peliblanca se escuchó en cuanto descolgó el auricular.

-Solo lo necesario. Fue la franca respuesta del ojiazul, descansando su cabeza en el respaldo.

-Te escuchas cansado. ¿Algo malo que deba saber?.

-Nada importante.

-Al parecer la prensa ha decidido dejarte tranquilo, ¿no es así?.

Kaiba asintió.

Desde que su esposa había muerto que recibía un número considerable de llamadas al día; la prensa estaba interesada en entrevistas.

Kaiba había tolerado todo con bastante paciencia, pero no había sido hasta que Kisara había puesto un alto a ese acoso, que los medios habían dejado de fastidiar al cabeza de los Kaiba.

La diseñadora había tenido mucha razón en mandar al cuerno a los reporteros. En ocasiones a la prensa se le olvidaba lo que era el dolor de los demás.

-Realmente te escuchas patético, Seto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?. Inquirió la muchacha.

-Lo sé. Medió rió el genio.-Todo yo soy una patética masa de estupidez. Realmente no se si voy a enfermarme o es el estrés del maldito trabajo.

La diseñadora guardó un momento de silencio mientras la risita histérica del ojiazul hacía acto de presencia.

Todo se escuchaba bastante mal.

-Te veo en veinte minutos en el café de siempre. Realmente no te escuchas muy bien.


	36. Chapter 36

**TITULO:** **Dreams **

****

**Capitulo: Flama **

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** ¿Cuán poderoso es el amor?. La última etapa antes de descubrir el poder de los sueños.

****

**Pairings:** S/J

****

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

****

**Raiting:** PG.

****

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

_**CAMPAÑA LE FAY **: **No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. **_

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno. **

****

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Solo una cosa…..

¡Cítrico! señoras y señores (y señoritas y señoritos jeje).

No tengo nada mas que agregar

**Donde quiera que vayas, estaré contigo **

**Lo que desees, te lo daré **

**Siempre que necesites a alguien para poner tú cabeza **

**Recuerda: después del fuego, después de la lluvia **

**Yo seré la flama **

**Yo seré la flama **

**…. **

**Tú siempre serás el primero **

**Tú fuiste el primero y siempre serás el último… **

**(Traducción de la canción: The Flame **

**De: Cheap Trick) **

Tan desesperadamente como sus piernas le permitían correr, así arribó al séptimo piso del Hospital de la ciudad.

Con la respiración entrecortada, tratando de regular los latidos de su corazón es cómo se acercó al mostrador desde dónde una enfermera se encargaba de darle información a las personas.

-Se…

No pudo terminar la palabra. Estaba cansado y subir siete pisos por la escalera a toda velocidad, bien valían su falta de aire.

-¿Necesita un desfibrilador?.

El chiste en realidad no le causó gracia.

-No….necesito…información.

-Si se calma y trata de explicarme lo que suce…

-¡ESTOY BUSCANDO A UNA PERSONA!. Gritó, ocasionando que varias personas voltearan a verlo.

-Esto, señor, es un hospital por si no se había dado cuenta. Riñó la enfermera, indicándoles a las personas de una larga fila de espera que aguardaran un poco.-Si quiere información, le sugiero que se calme y se forme para…

-No tengo tiempo para protocolos estúpidos. Escupió, importándole un comino a quien pudiera ofender.-Me llamaron porque Seto sufrió un accidente y no me moveré de aquí hasta que me diga en dónde diablos está.

La enfermera, que no lucía ya muy solícita, se incorporó de su silla y con el carácter "amable" de las mujeres de blanco, le informó.

-Si no toma su turno al igual que los demás, entonces me veré en la penosa necesidad de pedirle a seguridad que lo saque de aquí. ¿Me entendió?.

Joey se sonrojó de ira y si bien no abrió la boca para rebatir, la enfermera ya había regresado a su lugar.

-Siguiente. Gritó, como si estuviera en el banco.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo. Si había interpretado a psicópatas en las tablas, bien podría sacarle provecho en la vida real.

Ahí iba a haber un homicidio.

Por ello y con la doble carga emocional de sentirse frustrado y asustado por encontrar a la persona que buscaba, es cómo se plantó con fiereza enfrente de la enfermera y tras tomar aire es cómo se dispuso a gritar.

-¿Señor Wheeler?.

Joey giró, mirando un rostro conocido entre tanta burocracia.

-Ed. Suspiró aliviado, dejando lo que tenía que decirle a la enfermera en un mero y fugaz recuerdo.-¿Dónde está?. ¿Cómo está?. ¿Qué sucedió?. ¿Está bien?.

El guardaespaldas, quien escuchaba todo atentamente tuvo la delicadeza de sonreír y de palmearle el hombro al rubio que continuaba indagando sin tener en cuenta que de nuevo estaba perdiendo el aire.

-Cálmese, joven Wheeler. Si me deja explicarle entonces todo estará mejor¿no le parece?.

Joey, quien estaba a punto de gritar de nueva cuenta por la desesperación, tomó aire, inflando sus mejillas cual pez globo.

Era inconcebible que Seto estuviera sufriendo quien sabe que cosas y Ed tratara de tranquilizarlo como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Era ilógico, inexplicable y…

-Ed¿qué te ocurrió en el brazo?.

Hasta ese momento el rubio se percató de que el jefe de seguridad de su cuñado tenía el brazo enyesado e inmóvil en su cuello.

Ed sonrió con paternidad, guiando al chico hasta otro lugar dónde no pudieran sacarlos por exceso de ruido.

-Digamos que yo también sufrí un leve accidente.

-¡OH CIELOS!. Exclamó el muchacho con congoja.-Si tú estás así, entonces quiere decir que Seto…

-Cálmese. No gana nada exaltándose.

-Pero cómo me pides que me calme si…

-A veces los hospitales suelen exagerar las cosas. Medió rió el hombre.-Si me deja explicarle lo que sucedió, tal vez pueda dejar de gritar de esa manera.

-Pues empieza a hablar de una vez. ¿Qué no vez que la vida de Seto está en peligro?.

Ed, que había visto demasiadas cosas en su vida no pudo dejar de mostrar enternecimiento por lo que escuchaba.

Realmente, se dijo, en situaciones extremas siempre se olvida todo y se recuerda lo importante. En ese caso, la familiaridad con la que el rubio se expresaba de su jefe.

-Estoy esperando, Ed.

Joey no deseaba ser grosero, pero entre más minutos transcurrían, su congoja se hacía cada vez más grande y la espera del guardaespaldas no ayudaba a disminuirla.

-Lo que sucede, joven Wheeler es que hubo un accidente en KC.

-¿En la empresa?. Cuestionó el muchacho con verdadero terror en las facciones.

-Así es. Al parecer un pequeño incendio. En este momento están investigando el origen, pero pequeños rumores indican una falla en…

-No me interesa si la falla estuvo en el Monte Fuji, yo quiero saber cómo está Seto.

Ed asintió. Entendía las cosas.

-El señor no sufrió nada grave. Solo un desmayo…

-¿DESMAYO!. Gritó el rubio y de inmediato corrió por el pasillo, como si supiera exactamente en dónde estaba el castaño.

Ed rió por lo bajo. Realmente el impulsivo Joey Wheeler jamás cambiaría.

-Y eso es bueno. Se dijo, caminando para alcanzar al muchacho que abría y cerraba puertas ya sin precaución alguna.

Después de unos momentos de discutir, el custodio abrió la puerta indicada, dejándole el paso al bólido rubio que se adentró a la habitación sin premeditación alguna.

Lo único que deseaba era ver a Seto y no estuvo tranquilo hasta que lo hizo.

El castaño se encontraba durmiendo en una cama. Totalmente ajeno a cualquier cosa en el exterior.

Parecía tranquilo y eso en cierta forma compensó el apuro que Joey sentía.

-¿Por qué tiene vendas en la cabeza y en los brazos?. Indagó, acariciando quizá inconscientemente, la mano inerte del genio.

-Sufrió quemaduras leves. Nada que un ungüento no solucione en unos días.

Joey asintió, sentándose al lado del castaño que ajeno estaba a todo eso.

-Pero no puedo comprender el cómo se desmayó. ¿A caso se golpeó en la cabeza?.

Ed caminó hasta situarse frente al rubio, y tratando de hacer cómo que no miraba que Joey acariciaba con fervor la mano del castaño, es cómo habló.

-Todo sucedió muy aprisa. Aclaró, recordando los sucesos.-De un momento a otro la alarma de incendio se accionó y todos comenzaron a salir del edificio.

-Todos excepto él. Dijo el rubio, conociendo de sobra al muchacho inconsciente.

-Si. Definitivamente lo conoce muy bien. Rió Ed y Joey tuvo la gentileza de sonrojarse.

-Bueno, continúa.

Ed asintió, guardándose para si ese lindo cuadro.

-Subí a donde el jefe y le pedí que saliéramos del edificio. Pero usted bien lo conoce.

-Si, es un obstinado cabeza hueca. Murmuró el rubio tras mirar al castaño y acariciar sus cabellos.-Seguramente te dijo que todo era una farsa y no había motivos para preocuparse.

-Exactamente así sucedió. Si parece clarividente. Indicó el custodio, extrayendo una leve sonrisa de los labios del rubio.

-Si, a veces puedo serlo. Por favor, continúa.

-No hay demasiado que decir. Simplemente que el señor no quiso salir del despacho hasta que verdaderamente supo que el edificio se estaba incendiando.

Salimos por la puerta de emergencia y cuando llegábamos al último piso es cuando se desmayó.

-¿Así, nada mas?. ¿Y las heridas?. Cuestionó un muy mortificado Joey.

-Las heridas se las hizo cuando una baldosa se nos vino abajo. Yo traté de salvarlo y ya ve, este fue el resultado. Ed mostró su brazo.

-Comprendo. Sin embargo no entiendo por qué se desmayó.

El custodio tomó asiento y desde su posición respondió la duda.

-El médico que lo atendió dice que todo es obra del Estrés.

-¿Del estrés?. Preguntó el menor sin comprender.

-Si, así es. El médico dice que últimamente es una nueva problemática entre las personas que trabajan tanto como el Señor Kaiba.

No es de sorprenderse que su organismo haya decidido "explotar" y eligió este momento para hacerlo.

-Pero…

-No se preocupe. Sonrió Ed.-Todo estará bien. Los especialistas dijeron que todo lo que el Señor necesita es descanso y olvidarse un tiempo de sus presiones.

Joey asintió. Él había tenido un mal presentimiento por la mañana y a eso se reducía.

Dejó salir un gran suspiro de su pecho y sonrió al casi inerte muchacho que descansaba en la cama.

Se sentía mil veces mejor que cuando había dejado la mansión a toda prisa para ir al hospital.

Ciertamente no toda la preocupación se había ido, pero ya tenía información que lo calmó un poco.

-Mi pobre Seto. Susurró, sin esperar que nadie lo escuchara.-Eres un…Kuso. Gruñó, y Ed tuvo que hacer acopio de su autocontrol para no reír a carcajadas.

Ese era un momento íntimo que debía respetar.

-Si me permite. Se excusó el mayor.-Iré a recepción para que preparen el alta del señor Kaiba. Despierte hoy o no, no creo que le agrade saber que no hicimos nada para trasladarlo a su casa.

Joey asintió. Exactamente eso mismo pensaba él.

Seto era tan orgulloso que jamás soportaría saber que lo habían dejado ahí sin mover un dedo.

-Yo te esperaré aquí.

El custodio salió de la habitación, dejando un cuadro bastante adorable.

-Voy a cuidarte en casa, ya lo verás. Comunicó el rubio a su dormido interlocutor.-Así descansarás y no andarás por ahí aparentando que eres el dueño del mundo, sintiéndote omnipotente y con deseos de hacer lo que te plazca¿entendiste?. Advirtió y después tuvo que reírse él solo de su seudo riña, porque sabía que había sido ridícula. Pero también…necesaria.

Sin reprimirse, besó las sienes del muchacho y se preparó para partir cuanto antes.

Si lo que Seto necesitaba era descanso, él le proporcionaría los cuidados necesarios.

Después de todo, velar por él también había sido un hecho que jamás había pasado por alto.

Ed por su parte aguardaba a que el médico de su jefe lo recibiera, y mientras lo hacía su móvil vibró.

-¿Si?...Oh, no se preocupe. Murmuró con una ancha sonrisa en labios.-Todo salió muy bien….si, lo sé, estaré pendiente de eso. Por el momento permítame asegurarle que la fase A ha sido llevada a cabo con maravillosos resultados….¿La verdad, no se. Pero tengo preparada otra cosa por si los planes no siguen su línea original.

La voz del otro lado del teléfono pareció agregar algo más, pues Ed sonrió sin discreción alguna.

-Se lo aseguro. Todo saldrá cómo usted lo desea. El Señor Kaiba pronto caerá.

Sin más que agregar cerró el aparato.

Su sonrisa de satisfacción era extensa. Realmente le gustaba su trabajo.

Seto se sintió como si mil tanques de guerra hubieran pasado sobre él.

No trató siquiera de moverse, sabía que era inútil con lo adolorido que se encontraba.

Tardó un poco en enfocar y cuando lo hizo se miró en su habitación.

¿Qué era lo que hacía ahí?.

No sabía. Todo lo que recordaba era un montón de alboroto y una baldosa caer sobre él. Después de eso nada.

Era todo muy extraño, y más lo era que realmente se sentía muy mal físicamente.

Él nunca enfermaba y sentirse de esa manera era incómodo.

-Mierda. Murmuró, tratando de una vez por todas de incorporarse de la cama.

Pero sus intentos fallaron con creces, provocándole que solo se quejara por el dolor.

-Maldición. Volvió a gruñir, mirándose los brazos vendados.

Algo extraño sucedía ahí, pero él no iba a quedarse para averiguarlo. Así que haciendo un intento más logró sentarse en la cama, no sin que todo le diera vueltas.

-Pero si eres un terco. Riñó una voz que reconoció en el acto.

-¿No me digas?. Indagó, ironizando obviamente el acto.

Pero la otra voz en lugar de continuar con su "rito" de devolver la ofensa, se acercó a él.

-Vuelve a la cama. Pronunció, provocando que el castaño abriera los ojos.

-No. Fue su tajante respuesta. El mareo estaba pasando.

-Hazlo, no seas necio.

-No, no lo haré.

Castaño y azul se enfrascaron en un pequeño duelo silencioso. De esos que podían durar minutos enteros sin que hubiera un vencedor.

Pero esa vez todo fue diferente.

-Por favor Seto. Vuelve a la cama.

Y la confianza del millonario se vio afectada por esa simplísima frase.

¿Desde cuando "él" lo llamaba por su nombre?.

No supo cómo llegó a la almohada nuevamente, pero seguro que Joey tenía mucho que ver en ello.

-Te traje comida y no voy a aceptar un No como respuesta. ¿Entendiste?.

El genio bufó y el rubio supo que su mensaje había sido captado.

Joey sonrió un poco y de inmediato se sentó junto al castaño, quien lo miraba como bicho extraño.

-¿Me desmayé, verdad?.

-Efectivamente así fue. Aclaró el rubio sin borrar su sonrisa.

-Entonces estoy muerto.

Joey parpadeó sin comprender la expresión.

-Estoy en mi cama, con un perro labrador a mi lado que pretende darme de comer. Cielos, lo único que me faltaba, que un Can me alimente.

El rubio frunció el entrecejo y efectivamente su gruñido pareció el de un "Can", pero ciertamente no perdería la compostura. No esa vez.

-Bueno, si deseas comer solo entonces hazlo. Por mi no hay ningún problema.

Joey se incorporó de la cama y dejó todo sobre la charola que depositó en la mesita de noche.

-Cuando termines me dices para retirar esto. Nos vemos.

Y Seto miró a su lado. La distancia no era mucha, pero en su condición le resultaba casi un logro mover sus extremidades.

Pero no por nada era el grandioso Seto Kaiba, así pues con dificultad se estiró, efectuando un rictus de dolor que indicaba su sufrimiento.

Pero jamás lo daría a conocer. Antes muerto.

Continuó estirándose y sintiendo sus tendones romperse, pero él ganaría. Lo haría y después se burlaría del rubio ese con complejos de perro que se creía superior a él.

Se burlaría, porque ya había tocado la bandeja con los dedos y solo era cuestión de halarla para….

Joey se encogió de hombros cuando el sonido de algo caer al piso se escuchó.

Afortunadamente la alfombra amortiguaba el sonido, pero no salvaba a nadie de sufrir una pequeña contusión.

Con algo parecido a la ironía es cómo se giró y encontró, en una pose muy "mona", al gran genio de Japón.

El chico se había caído de la cama.

El hecho resultaba sumamente cómico y Joey lo sabía a la perfección.

Si bien podía lanzar carcajadas al aire, no lo hizo.

Todo lo contrario, se acercó al muchacho que batallaba por reincorporarse y se inclinó hacia él.

-¿Nunca vas a aceptar que necesitas ayuda, verdad?.

El ojiazul lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-No. Fue su tajante respuesta.

Joey entonces suspiró y con un poco de esfuerzo es cómo ayudó al millonario a regresar a la cama.

-Eres un terco. Baka. Así no llegarás a ningún lado y todo por….¿para que desperdicio saliva contigo?. Volvió a suspirar mientras el otro se acomodaba en su lugar.- Solo…hazme el favor de quedarte tranquilo mientras te ayudo a comer¿quieres?.

Seto no dijo nada, pero por su reciente experiencia prefirió no contradecir al muchacho.

En los minutos siguientes ambos hicieron el papel de: enfermero-paciente. Este último de no muy buen agrado. Pero era preferible hacerlo de ese modo si no deseaba otro accidente.

-¿Qué ocurrió?. Cuestionó, sabiendo que era tiempo de indagar.

-Te desmayaste, eso sucedió.

-En la empresa. Expresó el millonario, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Oh, pues hubo un incendio y…

-Maldita sea, ahora voy a tener que ver los daños, de dónde vino ese incendio y….es increíble, jamás habíamos tenido un incendio. Alguien lo ocasionó, estoy seguro, y cuando lo encuentre pagará por robarme mi preciado tiempo. Sentenció el muchacho, recibiendo la desaprobación de su compañero.

-¿Pero es que no puedes dejar de pensar en el trabajo?. Por si no lo sabes, eso es lo que te tiene así, medio enfermo y sin energías para…

-¡Óyeme tú, no te permito que me hables de esa….!

El castaño dejó de hablar cuando un punzante dolor en la cabeza se lo impidió.

En el acto, Joey extrajo un frasquito de uno de los cajones y le dio a beber una píldora al chico que la tomó sin protestas.

El efecto del calmante llegó unos momentos después, cuando con un suspiro el ojiazul volvió a la "realidad".

-¿Qué fue eso?. Indagó inmediatamente.

-Eso. Riñó Joey un poco más repuesto del sobresalto.-Es lo que le queda a uno cuando se estresa demasiado. ¿A caso piensas que eres de hierro o algo por el estilo?.

Tú cuerpo está diciendo basta, Seto, y es mejor que le hagas caso si no quieres empeorar. Eso es lo que sucede.

El millonario cerró los ojos.

Lo que le faltaba, estar enfermo de estrés.

-Ahora trata de descansar. Sugirió el rubio después de respirar hondamente un par de segundos. Había prometido no exaltarse y lo cumpliría.- Regresaré más tarde para ponerte el ungüento en los brazos y para saber cómo estas.

El castaño no pronunció palabra alguna y tomándolo como un asentimiento, Joey desapareció de la habitación, dejando al millonario con un nudo de coraje en la garganta.

-Maldita sea, lo que me faltara, que ese perro de quinta se esté ocupando de mi.

Y de haber podido habría salido tras el chico que se creía con derecho a espetarle cosas a él.

Pero como no era posible, simplemente trató de relajarse un poco.

-Estúpido Wheeler. Balbuceó y cuando el sonido de la soledad lo golpeó, simplemente se dejó caer en ella.

-Nunca cambiarás Joey. Preocupándote por los demás aun a costa de ti mismo. Ojala que la vida nos hubiera puesto en circunstancias diferentes. De haber sido así, en este mismo momento no estaría en esta cama y tú…no estarías en esta casa solo de invitado. Estarías….

Paró el curso de sus pensamientos.

Odiaba quedarse en soledad, pues siempre los pensamientos lo dirigían a una sola dirección que prefería olvidar, pero que era imposible.

Al parecer la caprichosa vida lo había puesto de nueva cuenta en los brazos de Joey Wheeler y si se era completamente sincero, no se creía con las fuerzas suficientes de seguir huyendo de él.

-¿Ya despertó el señor?. Indagó Naya con enorme curiosidad.

-¿Tú qué crees?. Cuestionó el rubio, haciendo reír a la nana y a la cocinera.

-No se exalte, el señor Kaiba es así. Aconsejó Bertha.

-Lo sé. Lo sé. Siempre pretendiendo ser superman cuando es un ser humano como cualquiera. Acotó.- Un ser humano maravilloso que no entiende que se está haciendo daño.

Tanto Naya como Bertha se miraron.

Desde hacía días que miraban al rubio envuelto en la preocupación y la esperanza.

Al parecer el muchacho era mucho más de lo que aparentaba, y eso lo supieron fácilmente desde la primera riña entre él y su jefe.

-Iré a descansar un poco. Si me necesitan estaré en mi habitación. Aclaró, no queriendo seguir en sus pensamientos.

Las dos mujeres lo miraron salir de la cocina.

-Yo creo, que hay algo atrás de todo esto. Informó Bertha en confidencia.

-¿Algo tras todo esto?. No te entiendo. Murmuró la niñera.

-Oh, claro que lo entiendes, solo que eres demasiado recta para querer afirmarlo. Medio riñó la cocinera, al saber que su tema de conversación no sería seguido.

-¿A qué te refieres con que soy recta!. Gruñó Naya un poco ofendida.

-A nada hombre. Solo digo que tal vez todo esto se termine muy pronto.

-¿Todo…esto?.

Bertha gruñó a modo de respuesta.

-La juventud de hoy. Alguien debió hacer enfadar al Dios de la inteligencia. Por eso los jóvenes no entienden nada de nada.

Naya enarcó una ceja.

No había nadie que entendiera a la cocinera. Nadie. Ni siquiera ella misma. Por eso prefirió no hacer caso a sus palabras y seguir con lo suyo.

Sin embargo algo de entre toda la charla con Bertha le hizo pensar que efectivamente y como iban las cosas, esa atmósfera deprimente que siempre había rodeado esa mansión, pronto se alejaría.

Una corazonada quizá, pero algo le decía que debía creer en eso.

11:55 de la noche. Solo cinco minutos y el año nuevo llegaría.

Despedir aquel precioso año en una de las capitales más grandes del mundo había sido idea de Joey. Y él, incorregible enamorado, había aceptado cumplirle el capricho.

Él habría preferido ver llegar el nuevo desde una cabaña en los Alpes Suizos, incluso en la playa. A solas, solo su cachorro y él. Compartiendo un evento que sería la pauta para sueños y metas venideras.

Ese año había sido espectacular para él. Había conocido a la persona que había robado su corazón sin misericordia y realmente adoraba que así hubiera sucedido.

Por tal era necesario celebrarlo de una íntima manera, cosa que Joey no había aceptado, alegando que deseaba escuchar el sonido de las personas dando la cuenta regresiva y gritando cual desquiciados al año nuevo.

Era un capricho, uno añejo que el rubio tenía. Pues siendo Japón de otras costumbres, este país celebraba el año nuevo de manera diferente y no como en la televisión.

Por eso se encontraba ahí, escuchando desvaríos de personas desconocidas, pero mirando la sonrisa ansiosa de su pareja.

Y recordó entonces que por esa sonrisa, él habría sido capaz de matar.

-Solo un minuto, Seto. Apremió el rubio, mirando el gigantesco reloj digital que marcaba ya la cuenta regresiva.

El castaño entonces asintió, abrazando al cachorro que tiritaba de frío y de emoción.

-Deberíamos de ir a la habitación. Te estas congelando. Susurró el ojiazul, mordisqueando la oreja del cachorro que se estremeció.

-En un momento. Ya faltan segundos. Imploró el muchacho, recibiendo un segundo mordisco que le erizó los vellos de los brazos.

Para Seto las frivolidades de festejar la llegada de un nuevo año jamás habían, ni tendrían sentido.

Sin embargo en esa ocasión la tenían, pues un motivo muy importante estaba a su lado, y eso, jamás lo dejaría.

-Te amo. Murmuró el castaño, abrazando aun más a su pareja.

Joey entonces había dejado de mirar el reloj y tras girarse para sentir el calor de su pareja envolverlo aun más, sonrió.

-Yo te amo más, Seto.

Las voces por fin gritaron ¡10, y ambos se unieron en un beso voraz y sensual que de haberlo mirado alguien, sin duda abría querido unirse al show.

Los segundos transcurrían, pero ya nada importaba más que besarse y dejar en el cuerpo del otro la esencia, el alma, el amor tan grande y poderoso que tanto uno sentía por el otro.

Hacerse recordar que se amaban sobre cualquier cosa y que eso jamás, nunca, cambiaría.

Cuando el cero se escuchó y el juego de luces preparado para esa noche hizo su presentación, los amantes continuaban besándose, sabiendo que comenzaban un maravilloso año con el pie derecho.

-Feliz año, amor. Pronunció el rubio sin despegar sus labios de los del castaño.

-Gracias por estar a mi lado, cachorro.

Joey sonrió, abrazándose con felicidad a su pareja.

Su sonrisa solo podía indicar una cosa: Que era terriblemente feliz.

Sin esperar nada más volvieron a besarse y esa vez Joey aceptó la propuesta de Seto para regresar a la habitación.

Hacía frío, pero realmente ellos ya ni lo sentían.

El fuego del amor lo había opacado por completo.

---

---

Seto suspiró antes de abrir los ojos. Aquel recuerdo era uno de los tantos que aun conservaba en la memoria y del cual no había querido deshacerse.

Era tan valioso para él como lo era su hijo, y aunque doliera recordar tiempos mejores, por nada del mundo habría cambiado esa experiencia.

Movió un poco su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que había dormido más de lo debido.

Probablemente Joey le había administrado un calmante y había dormido bastante.

Eso le sentaba bien. No recordaba la última vez que había dormido tanto y tan bien.

Trató de sentarse y con esfuerzos lo logró.

No le gustaba estar así. Se sentía….indefenso, y Seto Kaiba podía serlo todo menos indefenso.

La soledad gritaba tanto que estaba por quedarse sordo. Necesitaba salir de ahí o al menos distraerse.

Y como caído del cielo, justamente eso fue lo que ocurrió.

La puerta se abrió, revelando la estilizada figura de Joey.

Seto debía reconocer que había cambiado esos años. Para bien, obviamente.

Sus facciones habían madurado un poco y el cabello largo lo hacía ver…terriblemente irresistible.

-Que bueno que ya despertaste¿cómo te sientes?.

-Cómo si un tren me hubiera arrollado.

El rubio rió y Seto no ocultó la sonrisa que involuntariamente sus labios dejaron ver.

La atmósfera entre los dos se había suavizado.

-Bien. Mira quien vino a visitarte.

El millonario sonrió extensamente ahora, al mirar al bebé que el rubio le mostraba.

-Mokuba. Pronunció con bastante alegría. Su hijo siempre conseguía poner un poco de luz a su vida oscura.

-Si. Asintió Joey.-Este pequeño quiere ver a su papá y cómo ha estado muy juguetón decidí traerlo un rato para que te viera¿verdad señorito Mokuba?.

El bebé rió, elevando sus manitas a modo de juego.

-Es igualito a su papá en lo expresivo. Bromeó Joey, depositando al niño en la cama mientras ayudaba a su papá a sentarse.

-Si, igualito a mi¿Verdad mi amor?

Joey nunca había visto la interacción entre Mokuba y Seto, pero por lo que decía Naya era muy estrecha. Eso lo comprobaba en esos momentos. Seto no sonreía así para nadie.

Mokuba reía a más no poder. El risueño carácter del pelinegro era tal que terminó contagiando a su tío, el cual ayudaba para que su padre pudiera conversar y jugar con él.

A simple vista el cuadro era ordinario. Un tío y el padre de un hermoso bebé alegre.

Pero la realidad no es siempre la que se mira de repente, pues más allá de las apariencias, podía apreciarse una verdadera familia, que sin percatarse dejaban ver la gama de sentimientos que solo una ocasión especial permite ver.

-¿Cómo ha estado?. Cuestionó Kaiba tras sostener la mano de su hijo.

-Bien. No hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte. Anunció el rubio, quien se había sentado al lado de su cuñado para que Mokuba jugara.-Por cierto, creo que ya quiere gatear.

-¿Tan pronto!.

La sonrisa del ojiazul hizo reír a Joey. Jamás había visto tan sorprendido y feliz al muchacho.

-Si. O al menos eso es lo que dice el pediatra. Ya se mueve mucho y es un niño muy inteligente.

-Claro que lo es. Es mi hijo. Anunció el castaño con el orgullo que solo un padre puede profesar.

Joey sonrió.

-Por supuesto, es tú hijo. Aclaró, dejando que Mokuba continuara balbuceando.-Pero también es un Wheeler y la inteligencia la trae en las venas. Anunció con orgullo.

Seto habría podido continuar con el juego de: "dime y te diré", pero no lo hizo.

Lo que estaba sucediendo ahí era algo que ni en sus más locos sueños habría creído capaz.

Ambos estaban conviviendo de manera pacífica. Mucho más pacífica que aquella noche de la cena.

Y para él fue el indicio de que algo, muy importante, estaba a punto de suceder.

-Voy a llevarlo a dónde Naya, es hora de su siesta.

-Lo sé. Nos veremos pronto, Moki. Pórtate bien y ten dulces sueños.

Mokuba sonrió, acariciando la mano de su padre, quien revolvió sus cabellos antes de dejarlo marchar.

Antes entonces de que meditara lo que había ocurrido hacía momentos, Joey regresó con un tubito entre las manos.

-Es el ungüento para las quemaduras. Aclaró y Seto solamente asintió.

Con la eficacia de una hábil enfermera, Joey retiró los vendajes y miró más de cerca las huellas del accidente.

-Van mejorando. Dijo, mostrándole al ojiazul el buen trabajo del ungüento.

-Dentro de algunos días podrás moverte con más soltura.

-¿Con mas soltura?.

El rubio se sonrojó.

-Debo confesar que el que te cayeras de la cama es, en parte, mi culpa.

Seto enarcó una ceja y se dio cuenta, cuando Joey retiró las vendas, que su movilidad aumentaba.

-Así que las apretaste más de la cuenta¿no es así?

Con el rostro bajo y evitando a toda costa ver al millonario, el rubio asintió. Había sido una maquiavélica idea que no había podido dejar de lado.

Se confesaba autor intelectual de la obra y aunque en otras circunstancias no habría aceptado su delito, en esos momentos si.

Joey esperaba una riña o incluso algún grito, pero todo lo que obtuvo fue una estruendosa carcajada que le hizo alzar la mirada y dirigirla al chico sobre la cama.

-Realmente si pudieras canalizar esa energía tuya a otra cosa, sería estupendo.

-¿Es…es decir, que no me vas a gritar ni a llamar perro idiota o algo así?.

El ojiazul negó, despejando su frente de algunos cabellos.

-Esta vez lo dejaré pasar. Solo porque mi hijo me puso de buen humor.

El impactado rubio permaneció mirando al chico por largos minutos. Eso no podía ser cierto.

-Deja de verme o me desgastarás. Si quieres, te doy una fotografía autografiada.

Joey regresó a la realidad con esas palabras.

-Ya extrañaba tú lindo léxico.

-Claro, soy difícil de olvidar.

Y la habitación volvió a quedar en silencio.

El último comentario tal vez, no fue el mejor.

El reloj marcó las ocho mientras Joey, con suma paciencia y cuidado aplicaba el ungüento.

Esa noche no habría vendas.

Seto mientras tanto se permitió cerrar los ojos.

Las manos de Joey sobre su piel eran sensaciones que jamás había experimentado con nadie más que con él.

Oleadas de paz, de placer, de…algo, que no deseaba mencionar aun.

-¿Te duele?. Murmuró el rubio.

-No. Es solo que es…relajante.

Joey sonrió. Realmente las heridas de Kaiba no eran tantas ni tan graves.

Simplemente continuaba en cama por la debilidad de su cuerpo.

En ese momento de quietud y de absoluta inocencia, el rubio pensó que tal vez podía sacarle partido a su "habilidad" con las manos y así se lo hizo saber al castaño.

-Si quieres, puedo masajear un poco tus brazos y piernas. Como en las terapias de rehabilitación.

Estimulan los tendones y relajan el cuerpo.

La propuesta era verdaderamente tentadora y el millonario la aceptó porque debía…necesitaba seguir sintiendo esas manos sobre su piel.

-Pero no ahora. Murmuró, cuando Joey ya se acomodaba sobre la cama.

-¿Cómo?.

-No ahora. En un par de días.

-Pero…

-En un par de días. Resolvió el castaño y Joey asintió en automático.

La cosa era que de un momento a otro el rubio se sintió ridículo. Lo que fuera que hubiera ocurrido se había ido y él no tenía más pretexto para estar en ese lugar.

Por eso, con total recato, bajó de la cama y colocó el ungüento en la mesita de noche.

-Si…si deseas algo solo…llámame. Susurró, desviando el rostro de los ojos de Kaiba.

Después de eso salió y se recargó en la puerta cerrada.

-¿Qué te sucede Joey?. ¿A caso lo que le dijiste fue una propuesta?. Se riñó, procurando mantener el control de sus emociones.-Cielos, realmente me estoy volviendo loco.

Respiró varias veces antes de bajar y anunciar que saldría un rato.

No entendía lo que había sucedido, solo que había sido un momento realmente hermoso y apacible. Uno, como en antaño solían tener Seto y él.

Tal vez su inconsciente le estaba jugando bromas y lo que pretendía ser una propuesta "simple", había terminado siendo lo contrario.

Tal vez Kaiba se había percatado de eso y por ello lo había rechazo.

-Solo lo…pospuso. Se dijo, caminando hacia el centro.-Eres tú quien piensa cosas estúpidas, Wheeler. Ya deja de…tener esperanzas.

Con la última reprimenda hacia el mismo es cómo siguió avanzando, tratando de ignorar las voces punitivas que continuaban torturándolo.

De ese día transcurrieron cuatro, en donde Joey y Seto solo se miraban lo necesario.

Para Joey, aquella propuesta había sido como un delito imperdonable.

Tal vez estaba haciendo un alboroto inmenso en una gota de agua, pero con los recuerdos y sentimientos a flor de piel, era casi imposible no entenderle.

Seto por su parte, solo se dedicaba a reponerse y a hablar solo lo necesario con el rubio.

Jamás explicó nada y en realidad nunca lo hacía. Era hombre de pocas palabras y así siempre sería.

Por lo tanto dedicaba la mayoría de su tiempo en relajarse y en sentir que poco a poco recuperaba su estabilidad física.

No fue sino hasta el quinto día, cuando Joey regresaba del cuarto del bebé, que sucedió.

-Ya es hora. Dijo Kaiba en tono normal.

-¿Hora?. ¿Hora de que?.

-Del masaje.

Y el rubio no pudo moverse.

No estaba preparado para eso, ni siquiera para la repentina manera de hablar de Kaiba.

-Pero…

-Lo había estado postergando, pero este es el momento indicado. ¿O la oferta ya no está en pie?. Indicó, aguardando por una respuesta.

Joey sintió que su quijada temblaba levemente. ¿Qué le estaba ocurriendo?.

-O tal vez te arrepentiste y ya no quieres…

-No. Negó el rubio con prontitud.-No es eso, es solo que…

Seto se sentó en la cama. A esas alturas ya caminaba un poco, y desde su posición miró de manera seria a su compañero.

-¿Cuál es el problema entonces?. Si eso va a relajarme¿entonces que esperas?.

El de ojos melados tragó en seco.

Ni el mismo sabía que esperaba.

-Tengo que…

-Solo haz lo tuyo y punto. Añadió el ojiazul perdiendo la paciencia.

Era uno de esos momentos donde la vida se juega. Aceptar o no.

Para Seto aparentemente solo era un ejercicio, pero para Joey era…

-"Maldición". Se riñó, sabiendo que estaba siendo dramático e idiota en su manera de pensar.- "Solo es un maldito masaje, por todos los dioses, como si nunca hubieras dado uno".

-¿Y?. Apremió el ojiazul, quien no se había movido de lugar.

-Nada…solo estaba….solo acuéstate.

Al final había cedido.

Realmente era ridículo todo eso.

Era un simple masaje, como los que solía dar en la clínica especial.

Algo que lo había hecho con muchos y que traía beneficios.

Él deseaba que el castaño se recuperara y eso podría favorecerlo.

Así pues, suspirando, se dio a la tarea de repasar sus días de ayudante de fisioterapia y tranquilizarse un poco.

Decir que el contacto con Kaiba no lo alarmaba, era mentir rotundamente.

En esos días habían pasado muchas cosas por su cabeza y realmente eso, ya era el colmo de la exageración.

Suspiró hondo y permitió que Seto se recostara, el cual cerró los ojos con absoluta calma y tranquilidad.

-"A él ni le importa". Se dijo, sentándose en la cama de manera en que pudiera abarcar bien la zona.

-Empezaré por tus piernas. Si te duele, me dices.

El castaño cabeceó en aprobación.

Antes de iniciar, Joey se encomendó a todos los dioses y santos del mundo, y cuando puso la mano en la pierna derecha del ojiazul, se congeló un momento.

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que el rubio abriera los ojos y viera que nada había sucedido.

Ni Seto se había molestado, ni había gritos ni nada de eso.

Suspiró confiado. Como lo intuía: no pasaba nada.

Así pues con la mano diestra que algún día había poseído, es cómo comenzó el masaje.

El castaño realmente estaba tenso y si habría hecho las cosas sin ropa, estaba seguro de que vería fácilmente las marcas de ese estrés en la piel del millonario.

En cierta forma agradeció a esa técnica que no exponía la piel directamente. Era, en ocasiones, ideal para personas "vergonzosas".

Continuó subiendo, mirando el total alejamiento del ojiazul.

Este continuaba con los ojos cerrados, totalmente ajeno a lo que en el mundo sucedía. Eso le gustó a Joey, al menos ya estaba relajándose.

Sin embargo y cuando sus manos llegaban ya al abdomen del genio, una mano lo detuvo por la muñeca con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Sucede algo?. Indagó, esperando no haber hecho algo mal.

Seto abrió los ojos y se encontró con los desconcertados del rubio, quien aguardaba por la respuesta.

-¿Sabes en qué estaba pensando?. Murmuró el ojiazul tan bajito que casi no se escuchó.

-N-no. ¿En qué?. Quiso saber Joey con cierta curiosidad.

El genio se incorporó, quedando a la misma altura que el de ojos melados, el cual y por algún motivo en particular había perdido la movilidad.

-En todo lo que has hecho por nosotros en esta familia.

-¿No-nosotros?.

-Mokuba, Ed, el resto de las personas y por supuesto, por mi.

Joey no supo que decir. ¿Era eso un agradecimiento?.

-Lo hago con gusto.

-¿Seguro?. Indagó el castaño sin aun soltar su muñeca.

-Seguro. Yo no haría nada si no estuviera seguro de lo que hago.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer al castaño, porque relajó las facciones un poco.

-Eso me gusta escucharlo. ¿Sabes por qué?.

-No, ni idea. Solo se que esto se pone…complicado y quisiera, si no es mucho pedir, que me regresaras mi mano por favor. Me haces daño.

Pero el quejumbroso cachorro no obtuvo esa vez lo que deseaba, sino que sin esperarlo un tirón lo hizo caer de bruces en la cama, sintiendo desconcierto por el repentino movimiento.

-Me gustaría…¿cómo dijiste aquella vez?. Susurró el ojaizul a oído de un desconcertado rubio.-Ah si, me gustaría pagarte de alguna manera todo lo que has hecho por mi.

Joey abrió mucho los ojos, a pesar de que aun le daba la espalda a Kaiba.

-No necesito nada. Ya te dije que lo hago…

-Lo sé, pero aun así me gustaría insistir. ¿Y sabes, he encontrado "el pago mas conveniente".

Cuando Kaiba lo giró y Joey lo miró arriba de él, tan decidido y con los ojos luminosos, supo, que las cosas no volverían a ser jamás como antes.

Así que aceptando que el corazón cabalgaba desbocado y sus manos comenzaban a estrujar la manta de la cama con fuerza, se rindió a lo que el ojiazul quisiera hacer.

Ya no tenía, ni quería, seguir yendo contra la corriente. Ya no podía.

-¿Cuál es ese pago conveniente?. Quiso saber Joey, mirando a Kaiba acercarse a él.

-Pues...un beso. Susurró en su oído y tras morderlo se dirigió rápidamente a los labios del rubio, quien lo recibió como se espera el agua tan anhelada en medio del desierto: Desesperada y gratamente.

Se besaron con hambre, con sed, con todo aquello que arremolinado en su corazón les gritaba por salir.

Joey permitió a sus manos vagar por la espalda de Kaiba, quien parecía haber recuperado la movilidad de sus miembros.

Sentir el cuerpo del ojiazul sobre el suyo, solo le traía sensaciones ya antes experimentadas, pero reprimidas para no hacer daños a terceros.

Sin embargo en ese momento ya nada importaba. Ni el recato, ni otros, ni nada. Solo ambos y lo que estaban sintiendo en esos momentos.

Con ansia y si, tal vez desesperación, Seto buscó la piel del rubio, encontrándola en su abdomen. Ahí dónde su ombligo se hundió un poco al sentir sus manos vagar y subir hasta su pecho, dónde se entretuvieron recordando las vibrantes sensaciones que habían causado sobre la misma persona mucho tiempo atrás.

El de ojos melados enarcó la espalda cuando percibió las estilizadas manos del millonario sobre sus pezones endurecidos ya.

Esa mágica sensación electrizante había recorrido su médula, haciéndole sentir excitado, por ello y sin detenerse ante nada, es cómo él también buscó piel. Buscó acariciarla, tocarla, sentirla tan suya como el aire que respiraba, para no dejarla ir ya nunca jamás.

Jadeos sonoros se escuchaban por la habitación y entre besos entrecortados y caricias tentadoras, se miraron.

Kaiba sobre Joey. Castaño bajo azul. Brillo de ansiedad y sentimientos que eran posibles mirar desde cualquier ángulo.

El aire caliente de sus respiraciones les hizo sentirse vivos por vez primera en todos esos años y sin siquiera detenerse a cuestionarse si lo que hacían era permitido o no, dieron rienda suelta a todo lo oculto durante años de martirio.

Volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más necesidad.

Sus manos se encargaron inmediatamente de desaparecer a los intrusos. La necesidad de continuar recorriendo la piel del otro era imperativa. Un deseo, una loca obsesión necesaria para seguir existiendo.

Si bien Seto se deshizo con bastante esfuerzo de la camiseta verde de su compañero, comenzó a mordisquear el cuello de su amante.

A saborearlo, a sentirlo tan suyo como en otro tiempo lo había sido.

Se deleitó con los suspiros, con los pequeños gemidos extraídos de la garganta de aquel a quien tanto añoraba.

Lo deseaba como jamás había deseado algo y por fin, años reprimidos de lívido convertidos en enfrentamientos y riñas absurdas, saldrían para apagarse como era debido.

El rubio gimió alto cuando la lengua del ojiazul acarició su cuello sin ninguna clase de misericordia.

Realmente estaba disfrutando como nunca y al enarcar su espalda una vez más, le dio una probada al hombre sobre si, de lo que él también era capaz de hacer.

Ambas pelvis chocaron a propósito, creando una fricción necesaria y tan deliciosa que los dos suspiraron en busca de más.

Joey lanzó lejos la camisa del pijama y posó sus manos sobre el pecho de su amante.

Seto había cambiado, mucho. Y muestra de ello eran los cambios físicos que en lugar de hacerlo retroceder, lo encendieron aun más.

Ya no eran ciertamente los de antaño, pero la chispa y el flama en su interior si lo eran, obsequiándoles diversos pensamientos del cómo atacar y poseer lo que tenían enfrente.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Joey detuvo la pelea de Kaiba con su cuello y lamió despiadadamente aquella proporción de piel expuesta solo para él.

Lo hizo como un gatito melosos en busca de leche, o en su caso, un cachorro hambriento.

Mordió, acarició, se deleitó con los suspiros del castaño y los disfrutó porque verdaderamente lo había extrañado como nada en la vida.

Kaiba detuvo su peso contra la cama. Enarcar la espalda para sentir más de esa lengua juguetona era todo lo que deseaba, pero también necesitaba más. Así pues retomando el control es cómo empujó suavemente al cachorro que gruñó al verse interrumpido, y con una sonrisa le indicó, sin palabras, que aguardara.

El expectante rubio así lo hizo, sintiendo la electricidad recorrer todo su cuerpo.

Las manos de Seto estaban bajando por sus piernas como momentos antes las suyas hacían por las de él.

Era una sensación indescriptible, tan endemoniadamente deliciosa que todo lo que hizo fue estrujar la maltrecha almohada a su espalda y rogar por más.

El ojiazul sonrió. Prueba superada, sin embargo no quedaría en tan solo caricias, por lo que desprendiendo los pantalones es cómo se inclinó sobre el abdomen del muchacho bajo él y lo besó, deleitándose con las contracciones de la suave y dulce piel de su amante.

Continuó bajando, besando, aspirando ese aroma que tanta falta le había hecho. Que en antaño había sido el necesario para su existencia y que retomaba para llenar sus pulmones de Joey. Solo de él.

Cuando la ropa se esfumó y la erguida hombría del rubio lo llamó a gritos, suspiró. ¡Cómo le había extrañado!.

El de ojos melados respiraba entrecortadamente, acariciando los cabellos castaños ya revueltos. Esperando, sintiendo que la vida se le iría en cualquier momento de las manos y todo a causa de la enorme felicidad que sentía en esos momentos.

Así, cuando Kaiba introdujo la erección en su boca, lanzó un gemido al aire. Tan alto que no se detuvo a pensar que cualquiera en la casa podría haberlo escuchado.

Nada importaba, solo ellos dos.

Seto lamió y succionó con paciencia. Cómo cuando le dedicaba tiempo precioso a sus proyectos. Pues ese era, el más importante de sus proyectos.

Así mismo y no demorando las cosas, dejó la erección para besar en retrospectiva la piel nívea del rubio y lo que encontró, cuando alcanzó los ojos castaños, fue un deseo por él que jamás había visto en nadie más.

Besándose y deleitándose con la música insonora de los suspiros y caricias, Joey entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kaiba y en una fugaz y deliciosa idea llevó a su boca la otra extremidad, besándola como se venera lo sagrado.

El castaño besó el cuello de su amante y cerró los ojos cuando con deleite el cachorro jugó con sus dedos dentro de su boca.

La sensación era tan asfixiante que si no lo tomó en el acto fue porque el mismo rubio colocó uno de esos dedos en su entrada y con sonrisa sexy comenzó a empujarse él mismo contra ellos.

Seto ronroneó, la sensación era deleitante, única y magnífica, por lo que imprimiéndole más ritmo a la situación introdujo otro dedo, aprovechando para morder a su antojo el tórax y mandíbula del muchacho que gemía y enarcaba la espalda cual serpiente hipnotizada.

El solo pensamiento fue el suficiente para terminar la invasión con los dedos e indicarle al rubio que lo poseería en el acto.

Joey asintió, llevando sus manos a la pretina del pantalón para recorrerlo y con él los estorbosos pantalones, que le dejaron ver el cuerpo que tanto había amado.

Por ello sin más volvieron a besarse, a sentirse, a recordarse. A saber que esa unión sería eterna, al igual que las muchas otras que alguna vez habían tenido.

El genio comenzó a empujar lentamente, deleitándose con la estreches, sintiendo la calidez de aquel cuerpo delicioso.

Lo deseaba, lo extrañaba, lo haría suyo una y otra vez hasta que el tiempo y el espacio se cansaran de mirar y les permitiera ser uno, una vez más.

Y así lo hizo, envistiendo certera y duramente para extraer un gemido. Mitad dolor, mitad éxtasis.

El sudor comenzó a evidenciarse en los cuerpos y tanto uno como otro se miraron.

De nuevo eran uno. De nuevo juntos y supieron, cuando el vaivén comenzó a tomar forma, que la Flama de la pasión sería eterna, porque para ambos siempre serían los primeros y los últimos.

Los jadeos comenzaron a convertirse en gemidos desesperados y excitantes, marcando el ritmo que la cama comenzó a tomar cual normalidad.

Besos, caricias, respiraciones calientes que solo hacían más erótico y fogoso el instante.

Llegado el momento y al sentir que el castaño lo masturbaba al ritmo de sus envestidas, Joey no pudo más con tanto deleite, finalizando en un orgasmo que Seto siguió en el acto, no sin no escuchar su nombre salir de labios del cachorro que se había aferrado a su espalda con desesperación y necesidad. Cómo queriendo fundirse para siempre con él.

Unos momentos después y cuando la piel sensible se erizaba a cualquier contacto, Joey lo tocó, provocando deliciosos escalofríos en su cuerpo.

-Aun es…temprano. Susurró el rubio tras lamer su cuello y dejar un hilillo de saliva sobre él.

-Eres un cachorro muy malo¿lo sabías?. Murmuró el castaño, haciendo sonreír a Joey, quien en retribución deslizó su dedo índice por la espalda de su amante.

-Lo sé, y quiero mi castigo. Ronroneó, y fue lo último coherente que pronunció pues en el acto Seto lo haló y el gemido que ambos elevaron entre la casi penumbra de la habitación, fue el comienzo de más.

Pues aun tenían mucho que recordar, cosas nuevas que encontrar y muchos jadeos entremezclarse con el placer.

La flama apenas reiniciaba.

Continuará….

Bien, no se que opinan del cítrico pero espero que les haya gustado

Esto ya va de salida (Del cielo se escucha un gran ¡Aleluya! '''), pero aun queda algún asuntillo que solucionar por ahí.

Así que espero contar con su presencia hasta el final.

Agradeciendo como siempre sus comentarios, quienes son los que me hacen crecer.

Ahí voy solucionando mis problemas y el escribir me ayuda demasiado.

Bueno, en el siguiente chap vuelve a salir esa, esa, esa mujer (léase Kisara) ¿Se nota mucho que me desagrada? Jejeje. Y bueno a ver que sucede

Nos vemos a la próxima y estoy a sus órdenes para cualquier comentario, duda, chisme o aportación

Su amiga:

**KLF **


	37. Chapter 37

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **El plan**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** ¿Cuán poderoso es el amor?. La última etapa antes de descubrir el poder de los sueños.

**Pairings:** S/J

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Esta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** Murmuró entre divertido y dormido.

-¿Basta?. Ese juego no lo conozco. Pronunció el otro, continuando con lo que hacía.

-Pues es un juego y bastante divertido, por cierto.

-¿En serio?. No lo recuerdo.

-Es porque no es sexual.

-¡Ah!. Entonces no me interesa.

El rubio río, desistiendo de detener a su amante.

-Seto, son las siete y media de la mañana. ¿No podrías dejarme dormir aunque sea diez minutos más?.

El castaño, quien se deleitaba aprisionando y mordiendo a su amante, negó rotundamente.

-No. No quiero dejarte dormir.

-¿Pero a caso eres de piedra?.

-Pues…tú dime si soy de piedra.

-¡SETO!. Riñó el rubio, escuchando la carcajada del muchacho a su lado.-Eres incorregible, ¿lo sabías?.

-En dado caso tú también cachorro, tú también.

Y Joey se rindió a las palabras del castaño, porque realmente estaba escrito que no dormiría ni lo dejarían dormir.

Así pues se dio la vuelta, dejando que la sábana cayera hasta sus caderas y mostrara solo un poco de lo mucho que Seto ya conocía.

-Me encanta lo que veo. Merece ser pintado.

-No digas bobadas. Murmuró el de ojos melados, besando levemente los labios del otro.

-No son bobadas. Lo digo en serio. Eres tan…erótico que no hay motivos para no volverte a tomar ahora mismo y hacerte gritar de placer entre mis brazos.

-Engreído. Rió el rubio, sucumbiendo efectivamente a las palabras del castaño, que en el acto invadió no solo su boca, sino su cuerpo entero.

La mañana comenzaba igual que las pasadas cinco.

Desde aquella noche que ninguno salía de la habitación. Solo lo necesario y para realizar tareas simples que culminaban de nuevo en la cama, el piso, la silla o dónde fuera que las mentes jóvenes y ávidas de más, desearan.

La casa entera mientras tanto, continuaba con sus ocupaciones, haciendo caso omiso a la irónica y muda pregunta que se hacían con referencia al jefe y a su…¿cuñado?.

En realidad no importaba demasiado, pues los aires de esa casa estaban cambiando para bien.

-A veces me pregunto el por qué él no llegó antes a esta casa. Suspiró Bertha, sirviéndole una taza de café a Ed.

-Hay muchas cosas que se esconden tras las paredes. Dijo el custodio, sonriéndole a la cocinera.

-Si lo sabré yo. Medio rió la mujer.-Sin embargo, todo se ve tan cambiado. Realmente es agradable ver un ambiente neutro en toda la soledad y tristeza que existía por aquí.

-Lo sé. El joven Wheeler nos cae como del cielo, ¿verdad?.

Bertha asintió a las palabras de Ed, imitando la extensa sonrisa del guardaespaldas.

Solo cinco días, solo ese pequeño pero significativo número que lo había cambiado completamente todo.

Era sensacional, y quien dijera lo contrario, se merecía un castigo del cielo.

-Solo quiero ver al jefe feliz. Musitó la cocinera, retirando algunas cosas de la estufa.-Le hace tanta falta ese sentimiento.

-Créeme Bertha, a partir de ahora es lo único que tendremos en esta casa: rostros sonrientes, risas, una que otra discusión pero en sí, mucha felicidad.

La mujer asintió, creyéndole al custodio que finalizó su café y se retiró.

Ese día sería tranquilo.

Sin embargo apenas llegar al comedor, su móvil vibró.

-¿Si?.

-¿Cómo van las cosas?. Indagó una voz más que conocida para él.

-Perfectamente. Cinco días de "inactividad". Rió y la voz pareció quedarse un momento en shock.

-Vaya…si que son "inactivos".

-No tiene idea.

-¿Entonces ya es un hecho de que él caerá?.

-No le doy mucho tiempo ya. Afirmó Ed, saliendo de la casa.-Sin embargo hay que estar atentos a cualquier cosa que pueda echar a perder sus planes.

-Descuida, a estas alturas ya nada puede salir mal. Caerá completamente. Yo lo garantizo.

El custodio lo sabía. No por nada el plan era infalible.

Así pues guardó el celular y respiró profundo.

Realmente la atmósfera en esa casa había cambiado completamente y si seguía así…

-Nada saldrá mal. Él, caerá.

Roger Hakuraw leía la prensa.

Últimamente sus negocios no marchaban muy bien en la bolsa y lo único que le quedaba era meditar las estrategias que le darían al menos un punto sobre los perdidos.

Desde que su hija había muerto, las cosas que antes habrían tenido sentido para él, ya no le interesaban.

Por ello, había vendido una buena parte de sus ocupaciones y se había deslindado completamente de la vida nómada, volviéndose un sedentario definitivo en su casa, desde dónde y de vez en cuando aun trabajaba en proyectos leves.

La luz de su vida se había ido, y mientras esperaba ser llamado para ser juzgado, se dedicaría al menos a tratar de darle un poco de paz a su moribunda alma.

-Hoy pareces más ausente que de costumbre. La voz de su mujer le pegó directamente en los tímpanos.

-Solo estoy pensando. Murmuró, no tomando importancia a las maldiciones de la pelirroja.

-Si continúas así, solamente vas a cavar tú tumba antes de tiempo.

-¿No me digas?. Ironizó el hombre, depositando su diario en la mesa.-Al menos puedo comenzar a pensar cómo será.

-No me hables así. Se quejó la pelirroja.-Yo solo quiero que salgas de todo esto y te reincorpores a la vida. No es bueno para la salud.

-¿Y quieres entonces que sea como tú?. ¿Qué me pavonee frente a todos y gaste el dinero a mi antojo?. ¿Qué frecuente los clubs y continúe con la vida de frivolidad?. Discúlpame, pero no puedo hacerlo.

La mujer se sintió ofendida, sin embargo no quitó el dedo del renglón.

-Discúlpame por tratar de superar la tristeza.

-Eso no es superar, es solo….

La pelirroja aguardó, pero Roger terminó por tragarse cualquier cosa que fuera a pronunciar.

-De acuerdo, haz lo que quieras. Pero después no vengas a mí para que te ayude a salir de lo que sea.

-¿A dónde vas?.

-A ver a mi nieto, claro. Últimamente no lo he visto demasiado. Aclaró la mujer, ajustando su sombrero.

-Deberías llamar antes. No es bueno que te presentes en esa casa así como así.

-Es mi nieto. Alegó ella.

-Pero no es tú casa. Justificó él, enarcando una ceja.

-¿Cuándo he necesitado yo de anunciarme antes de ir?.

-Antes no. Cuando Serenity estaba viva no había razón. Pero ahora…

-Por favor, Roger. ¿Tratas de decirme que debo llamar para escuchar solamente que puedo ir?. No voy a hacer eso. Gruñó la mujer.

Roger por su parte solo suspiró.

-Haz lo que quieras. Pero después no vengas a llorar conmigo porque no te permitieron ver a Mokuba.

-No digas idioteces. Es mi nieto y yo puedo verlo cuando quiera.

Sin más, la mujer desapareció.

Su esposo sin embargo solo negó con la cabeza.

Ciertamente se habían distanciado un poco desde que su hija había muerto, pero él creía que su mujer debía de comenzar a mirar las cosas como realmente eran.

No deseaba que se llevara una sorpresa y él, que intuía lo inevitable, sabía que un día de esos la pelirroja llegaría gritando y maldiciendo a su hijo por "inmoral".

-Yo se lo advertí. Dijo, llamando a su doméstica para que le sirviera más café.

Camino a la ciudad, la pelirroja continuaba gruñendo por lo bajo.

Últimamente su esposo se hallaba insoportable y lo único bueno del dinero era no mirarlo diariamente.

Desde que había decidido instalarse en la casa permanentemente, no había existido poder que lo moviera de ahí.

Ya no salían, ya no paseaban en los clubs, ya no tenían vida social que hacer envidiar.

Todo, al parecer se había muerto, como su hija.

El pensamiento le hizo encoger el corazón.

La extrañaba, la echaba mucho de menos. La había llorado hasta que se hubo quedado sin lágrimas. Pero contraria a Roger, ella sabía que debía continuar. Si no por ella por su nieto, quien necesitaba de una mano materna que lo guiara.

-No como la de Joey. Ironizó.

Ella siempre había sido de la idea de que Joey no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer en la mansión Kaiba y por ello, siempre que podía, le indicaba a la niñera que era buena opción hacerle saber al jefe que lo echara de ahí.

Aceptaba que los primeros días todo era hasta en cierto modo aceptable, pero meses enteros en esa casa, ya era una aborreción total.


	38. Chapter 38

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

**Capitulo:** **Dudas**

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

**Resumen:** ¿Cuán poderoso es el amor?. La última etapa antes de descubrir el poder de los sueños.

**Pairings:** S/J

**Category:** Slash/Yaoi. Angs, Drama, Romance, Humor.

**Raiting:** PG.

**Disclaimer:** Yo no poseo a los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh, pertenecen a sus creadores y respectivos socios comerciales. Ésta solo es una historia escrita de fan para fans, sin fines lucrativos.

Lo único mío es la historia y OCC (Personajes originales).

De todas maneras si te gusta la historia y quieres publicarla, te pediría que antes lo consultes conmigo.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _** **_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**Tiempo:** **En calidad de Universo Alterno.**

**Lugar:** Japón

**FEEDBACK:** día había sido bastante productivo, y no por la palabra con S que simplificaba el Sexo, sino porque había sido un buen día.

Se habían levantado tarde, habían desayunado en la terraza junto a Mokuba y después se habían amado un rato para después regresar con el bebé.

Un día perfecto, sin más argumentos que decir.

Pero la hora de partir había llegado, y entre peleas y rápido sexo en la bañera, Joey estaba despidiéndose de Mokuba, quien al parecer no deseaba dormirse.

-Hueles tan rico. Sonrió el rubio, haciéndole cosquillas a su sobrino.-Hueles a puro bebé.

Mokuba sonrió, balbuceando y haciendo pompas de saliva.

-Mmm, estoy comenzando a sospechar que haces eso con la saliva para verte aun más adorable, ¿verdad?.

El bebé rió, acariciando el rostro níveo de su tío.

Al parecer le encantaban los brazos del rubio.

-Te amo. Susurró Joey a su sobrino, cubriéndole el rostro de incontables besos que hicieron reír aun más al bebé.-Nunca lo olvides. Eres parte importante de mi vida ahora, y nunca cambiará.

Los expresivos ojitos de Mokuba parecieron asentir a las palabras del rubio, pues parpadearon un momento para después mostrarle una extensa sonrisa, que bien le habría valido una carismática alabanza.

Justo en ese momento, Seto Kaiba hizo su aparición.

No se cansaba de decírselo, le fascinaba mirar a Joey con su hijo en brazos.

Era una escena a la cual no podía clasificar, pero su belleza y sus matices podían enternecer hasta al corazón más exigente.

-¿Despidiéndose?. Agregó, cuando rodeó la cintura del rubio y besó a su hijo en la frente.

-Deseándole buenas noches. Aseguró el rubio con una sonrisa.-Pero tal parece que no desea dormirse.

-Eso resulta de los mimos innecesarios.

-¿De los mimos…?

El gruñido murió de inmediato, pues los divertidos labios de Seto se posaron sobre los de Joey.

Mokuba parpadeó y se movió expresando su enfado.

-¡Oh, ¿Pero que sucede?. Interrogó Joey con prontitud.

-Sucede que es un Kaiba, y por consiguiente, requiere de la atención. Recordó sabiamente el padre, haciendo reír al rubio que simplemente negó y entre palabras y sonrisas depositó al pequeño en su enorme cuna.

Seto los miró a la distancia. Realmente no podía pedir nada más.

Por primera vez, desde hacía mucho tiempo, se sentía un hombre realmente afortunado.

-Bueno, es hora de hacer la meme. Mañana jugaremos más, ¿si?.

Por respuesta, el bebé bostezó, sonriendo cuando apretó su manita sobre el dedo de su tío.

-Precioso mío. Besó Joey su frente y se retiró aun sonriente. O al menos eso trató de hacer.

-Ham, ¿Seto?. Llamó después de un momento.

-¿Dime?. Respondió este, teniendo su total atención en su móvil.

-¿Podrías…podrías ayudarme?. Creo que me atoré con algo.

El ojiazul guardó su celular y acudió al llamado de su amante.

Era usual en él meter la pata. ¿O las cuatro?.

-¿Pero qué se te atoró?.

-No tengo ni idea, pero fue con el cierre del mameluco de Mokuba.

El bebé rió divertido, moviendo sus piecitos. Al parecer la escena le era muy, muy divertida.

-Pequeño bribón. Susurró su padre, despeinando los cabellos negros de su hijo.-Aun no entiendo que pudo habérsete atora…do.

Seto parpadeó. Había logrado zafar la muñeca de Joey, y lo que fuera que había ocasionado aquel pequeño embrollo, había cedido al fin.

-Gracias. Sonrió Joey al verse libre, sin embargo borró su sonrisa casi automáticamente, cuando miró a su amante rebuscar el objeto que se había desprendido de su muñeca.

Sudó frío cuando lo vio.

-¿Y esto?. Alegó el millonario, mostrando una pequeña cadenita plateada.

-Pues…yo…yo…

-No te la había visto antes. Inquirió el ojiazul, acercándose hasta su amante repentinamente lívido.

-¡¿Ah…no!. Pues yo…no se que….

El dedo largo de Seto se posó sobre sus labios, indicándole sutilmente que guardara silencio.

-Se rompió. Murmuró el ojiazul.

-Si. Se atoró realmente. Olvidé…lo delicado del material de la cadena. Respondió el rubio en el mismo tono. Obviamente aguardando su sentencia.

Sin embargo las reclamaciones o cualquier otra cosa, jamás aparecieron, quedando en su lugar una mirada inquisidora que en cierta forma incomodó a Joey.

-¿No vas….a preguntarme el porque aun la llevo?. Preguntó el de ojos melados, sacando fuerzas de su interior.

-No es necesario. Medio sonrió el castaño, depositando la cadenita en una de las repisas de la habitación.-No importa ahora.

Joey no supo que sentir. No sabía si alivio o tristeza.

La cadena que se había desprendido de su muñeca derecha, era la misma que alguna vez el mismo Seto le había obsequiado un día.

En aquella noche de estreno, después de una pequeña discusión verbal y seguida de una entrega total que perduraría toda su vida.

No había podido deshacerse de ella. Y si que lo había intentado.

Portar en el cuello la llave y el candado del corazón de Seto Kaiba, no se le hacía justo, cuando obviamente todo había terminado entre ellos.

Sin embargo las malditas esperanzas lo habían llevado a no tirarla, sino a conservarla en un lugar oculto. Que solo él pudiera sentir y al cual solo él pudiera recurrir para darse fuerzas.

Seto había tenido razón en decirle que no la había visto.

Esa noche se la había colocado por monotonía, olvidando que no debía hacerlo.

Pero el pequeño detallito se había descubierto y Seto lo miraba de extraña manera.

No había existido un reclamo ni argumento. Nada, solamente una aparente aceptación que no parecía molesta, sino…rara.

-¿Nos vamos?. Informó el castaño, cuando Naya se presentó en la habitación.

Saliendo de su sopor, Joey asintió, medio sonriéndole a la niñera que les deseó buenas noches.

No era necesario ocultar en esa casa, lo que era evidente.

-Iremos en la limosina. Ed nos acompañará. Aseguró el ojiazul, volviendo a extraer su móvil.

El rubio simplemente tomó las palabras. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?.

-Buenas noches. Saludó el custodio, aun con su brazo enyesado.-Luce maravilloso, joven Wheeler.

-Gracias. Sonrió el aludido con cierta pena.

-Debió ser un obsequio del señor, ¿Verdad?. Interrogó el guardaespaldas.

-¿Te refieres al vestuario?. Si, así es. Fue un obsequio de Seto.

Y no era para menos. La marca de la ropa resaltaba a la vista.

-No lo veas tanto. Lo quiero entero. Aconsejó el ojiazul, cuando se percató de la conversación.

-Por supuesto señor. Todo entero para usted.

Joey sonrió a la carcajada de Ed, y sin aguardar subió a la limosina.

Se sentía bastante apenado que la casa entera supiera su "secretito". Pero sabía que estaba seguro y que nadie argumentaría nada.

Todos parecían haberlo aceptado y eso lo asustaba un poco.

-"A veces me siento un descarado". Se dijo, escuchando la puerta cerrarse. Eso quería decir que Seto había subido.

Por unos momentos el rubio evitó la mirada azulina.

Repentinamente se sentía impropio, usurpador, una pequeña molestia que no debía estar ahí en esos momentos.

-¿Te sientes bien?. Indagó el millonario, cuando el auto se ponía ya en marcha.

-Si. Solo un poco…nervioso.

Seto rió.


	39. Chapter 39

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** El amor de mi vida**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Resumen:** ¿Cuán poderoso es el amor?. La última etapa antes de descubrir el poder de los sueños.

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. _**

**FEEDBACK:** de despertar por completo, lo primero que hizo fue girarse en la cama, encontrándose totalmente solo.

Desconcertado, abrió los ojos, mirándose en la total soledad.

Trató de pensar el porqué se encontraba en esa situación, pero fue inútil hacerlo. Por ello se incorporó, buscando la bata azul que solía utilizar en las mañanas.

Se miró al espejo y si, lucía horrible.

Pero la acción nocturna que lo había dejado tan poco presentable, bien valía la pena.

Se sonrió así mismo.

Sus mañanas jamás habían vuelto a ser las mismas desde "esa vez". Y esperaba, realmente esperaba, que no cambiaran.

Salió de su habitación, dirigiéndose directamente a la que no muy lejos de ahí, le pertenecía a la personita que más amaba en la vida.

Con sigilo abrió la puerta, mirando en su interior.

Sabía que podía encontrarlos ahí, pero inesperadamente erró.

Confuso, se introdujo en la habitación, percibiendo el precioso y delicado aroma de su bebé.

-Esto si que es extraño. Se dijo, pues bien conocido era que su amante, debía estar por las mañanas con su hijo.

Pero en esa ocasión al parecer, no era así.

Por ello salió de ahí, tratando de pensar en que lugar de aquella residencia, podían encontrarse sus amados soles.

Bajó la escalinata con gestos meditabundos.

Para él, era como resolver la más complicada de las ecuaciones.

Era extraño que Joey no siguiera la rutina.

Pero su incógnita se disipó, cuando al entrar en la cocina, se topó con quien buscaba.

-Vaya, vaya. Pronunció, exaltando al rubio que jugaba con el bebé.-Debí suponer que los encontraría aquí.

Tienen un barril sin fondo por estómago.

Mokuba rió y extendió los brazos a su padre.

Por su lado el rubio solo sonrió, recibiendo el beso que su amante le daba.

-Buenos días, Seto. ¿Cómo dormiste?. Cuestionó el muchacho, acercando a la barra una taza de café.

-Mmm¿es necesario que te lo diga?. Inquirió, haciendo sonreír a su compañero.

-Incorregible. Susurró el rubio, mirando con una ancha sonrisa el cómo el millonario más grande, tal vez del mundo, se sentaba en una silla de cocina y conversaba con su hijo, quien feliz trataba de complacer a su padre.

Una íntima y tierna escena que Joey gozó y agradeció por ver.

No siempre se podía ver al diablo de la industria, en fase de papá.

-¿No falta alguien aquí?.

-Si te refieres a tu fiel personal, déjame recordarte que es su día libre.

-¿Ah si?. Preguntó el castaño enarcando una ceja.

-Si. Se los dijiste desde la semana pasada. Al menos eso es lo que escuché.

Seto movió la nariz, haciendo reír a su unigénito, quien luchaba por alcanzar un mechón de cabello castaño de su padre.

-¡Ah si!. Asintió el empresario.-Ya recordé. Con razón no te encontré en la habitación de Mokuba.

-Tenía que atenderlo. Naya tampoco está.

-Creo. Ironizó el ojiazul, ganándose un golpecito en el brazo.

-¿Y bien?. ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?.

-Nada.

Joey parpadeó.

-¿Nada?.

-¿Tienes planes?.

-No, pero…¿si no vas a hacer nada, para que les diste el día libre a…?...¡Ahhh!.

-¡Ahhhh!. Imitó el ojiazul con cierta gracia.-Parece que si te faltan neuronas, cachorro.

El aludido gruñó a modo de juego, sonriendo con cierta venganza a lo que miró.

-Me alegra que esa bata sea tú preferida.

-¿Por qué?.

-Porque ahora aprenderás a no burlarte de los demás.

Seto no comprendió la oración. No, hasta que miró a su hijo, quien con sus enormes ojitos lo observaba con algo parecido a la culpabilidad.

-¡Argg, no!. Gruñó el muchacho al mirar el porque su amante reía.-Esto es asqueroso.

-Bienvenido al mundo matutino de tú hijo. Gracias por hacerlo eructar y vomitar.

Seto hizo un mohín de asco que solo hizo reír más a sus compañeros.

-Ya deja de sacudirlo. Riñó el rubio.-Así solo conseguirás que te siga…

-Ya, ya, ya experto en bebés. No me sigas diciendo eso.

Joey gustoso habría continuado burlándose, pero lo que parecía el tostador, sonó su alarma.

-¡Genial. ¿Quieres waffles para desayunar?.

Seto frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Escuché bien?. ¿Dijiste Waffles?.

-Si. ¿Qué de malo tiene?.

Seto giró los ojos.

-Oh, bueno. Es lo único que haré. No pienso preparar un lujoso desayuno, después de la noche que tuvimos.

En eso si le daba la razón.

-De acuerdo. Aceptaré uno de tus waffles. Ya sabes cómo me gustan.

-Si, sin miel pero con mermelada y dos trocitos de mantequilla. ¡Al punto!. Indicó el rubio, sirviéndole a su amante lo que pedía.

Seto sonrió con agrado. Al parecer los años no jugaban con la memoria.

-Por cierto, gracias por acompañarme anoche a la fiesta, cachorro.

-No agradezcas. Fue…entretenido. Afirmó el chico, dándole jugo al bebé.

Sin embargo y a pesar de su sonrisa, no pudo dejar de recordar a la peliblanca y sus palabras.

Si, a pesar de eso había tenido una noche buena con su amante. Llena de caricias y susurros que aun le erizaban la piel.

Pero existían los recuerdos, y estos no parecían querer darle tregua.

Las palabras de Kisara fluían en su mente una y otra vez.

No podía evitarlo. Sabía que solo se estaba dañando, pero al mirar la imagen de Seto, quien hablaba con su hijo, no pudo dejar de pensar en si él realmente era necesario en esa casa.

Lo deseaba más que nada, mentiría si lo negara, pero…la duda, la maldita duda incrustada en su alma, no desaparecía tan sencillamente.

Suspiró hondo, mirando con desgano su desayuno.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Inquirió el ojiazul.

-Nada. Sonrió, tratando de aparentar un estado de ánimo que no tenía.-Solo estaba recordando algunas cosas.

-¿Malas?.

-No. Volvió a negar.-Solo cosas.

Seto no quedó muy convencido, pero ya después le sabría sacar la respuesta.

El desayuno transcurrió en aparente calma. Todo, hasta que el teléfono sonó.

-¿Podrías atender?. Pidió el rubio, quien estaba manteniendo otra de sus usuales riñas con Mokuba.

De haber sido cualquier otra persona quien hubiera mencionado eso, seguramente ya estaría muerto.

Pero Joey, prácticamente podía pedirle que se lanzara del Everest, y extrañamente, lo haría.

Por eso se incorporó y levantó el auricular de la cocina.

-¿Diga?. Indagó con su gruesa voz.

-¿Se encuentra Joey?.

Seto enarcó una ceja.

¿Era su imaginación o se trataba de un hombre?.

-Depende para que lo necesite. Fue su respuesta cortante y fría.

-Es personal. La otra voz no se amedrento.

-Si no me informa para qué lo necesita, no se lo comunicaré.

La sangre del ojiazul estaba hirviendo.

-Mire. Gruñó el del auricular.-No tengo tiempo que perder, y menos con usted. Así que de buena manera comuníqueme con él, o…

-¿O?. Retó orgullosamente el genio, decidido a vencer en la contienda.

Pero lo que dijo la voz, él no lo escuchó, pues lentamente el rubio le quitó el auricular.

-Déjame solucionar esto, quieres. Pidió, cediéndole al bebé.

Seto se indignó.

¿Qué se creía Joey que era para interrumpir así una riña?.

Eso se lo pagaría.

Y a pesar de todo, no pudo dejar de mirar a su amante, quien había respondido la llamada y los ojos se le habían iluminado al reconocer la voz.

-Dichosos los oídos que te escuchan, Gabriel.

Oh si, la sangre del millonario comenzó a calentarse peligrosamente. Y no, para nada bueno.

-Aja, si, él respondió.

Friccionó su mano libre todo lo que pudo, al mismo tiempo que su ceño se frunció al mirar a Joey riendo.

-Na, descuida. No hará nada.

Y ahí se detuvo la circulación de su mano.

-Bien¿a qué debo…?

El rubio no terminó la oración, porque de inmediato sus facciones alegres se transformaron.

-¡¿Qué?!. Exclamó el rubio, propiciando que el ojiazul prestara especial atención en eso.

-¿Pero Gabriel, para que quieres que vea…?

Seto hizo un mohín cuando Joey le pidió que le pasara el diario sobre la barra.

-Please. Urgió el rubio, y con fastidio, Seto realizó lo que le pedían.

Sin embargo, ni todo el enfado o incluso los pucheros de su hijo, lo prepararon para el grito de espanto que Joey dejó salir.

-¡NO!.

Mokuba comenzó a llorar.

Se había exaltado y Seto no pudo hacer nada más que acercarse a su amante, que había cortado la llamada, y verificar el porqué sus pupilas se habían casi, salido de sus órbitas.

-No puede ser. Murmuró Joey, cuando sintió la garganta secársele.

-¿Qué ocurre?. Exigió el ojiazul saber, teniendo un poco de problemas al escuchar a Joey por el llanto de su hijo.

El rubio elevó la mirada. Mitad angustia, mitad terror, y antes de arrebatarle el niño de los brazos, supo que Seto Kaiba iba a hacer una masacre.

"IMPACTANTES FOTOGRAFÍAS DE SETO KAIBA Y SU NUEVO AMANTE.

SI ANTES NO LO CREYÓ, VÉALO AHORA.

¿QUIÉN DIJO QUE EL GENIO MÁS GRANDE DE JAPÓN, NO SABÍA "ELEGIR" CON ELEGANCIA?"

Era el escandaloso titular de la primera Plana.

Atrás habían quedado las sensacionalistas columnas de política.

Todo lo que podía verse, con extrema claridad, era la fotografía descomunal de él, besándose apasionadamente con Joey.

-Esto no puede estar sucediendo. Dijo en voz alta, tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo.

Pero supo, por la mirada que el rubio le lanzaba, que de esa, no saldrían tan fácilmente.

Como todos los días, Roger Hakuraw se sentó en la terraza a disfrutar de su desayuno.

Esa mañana se había comunicado con el representante de sus negocios en norte América y para su regocijo, todo continuaba bien.

Para él, era como volver a empezar.

No hacía falta recordar las muchas pérdidas que había sufrido. Pero confiado estaba en que poco a poco se recuperaría de eso.

Las primeras luces de victoria estaban ya vislumbrándose, así que todo lo que tenía que hacer era comenzar a ser el antiguo Roger que todo lo podía.

Pero antes de pensar en cualquier cosa, aun antes de decidir poner punto final a su estadía en Japón, necesitaba remediar una situación.

Una, que no lo dejaba en paz.

Memoró los últimos días de vida de su hija. Era como una lejana pesadilla, pero aun tenía presentes todas y cada una de las palabras que Serenity le había dirigido solo a él.

Había sido la última vez que la miró con vida, y aunque trató de olvidarlo todo, simplemente el presente continuaba ahí. Recordándole, que aun tenía una deuda antes de partir.

El calendario no tuvo que moverse ni una sola hoja más, ni el reloj dar otro tic-tac, para que supiera, que el esperado momento había llegado.

Se preparó mental y físicamente para lo que a continuación se presentaría.

Pero por más intentos que realizó por imaginarse la situación, jamás nada se compararía con la realidad. Una, que por un momento pensó no existía.

El bólido pelirrojo que arribó, le hizo tomar una fuerte inspiración, antes de depositar su taza de café en la mesa, y prestar su completa atención en su esposa.

-Buenos días, querida. Saludó, sabiendo que no le responderían como todos los días.

En lugar de palabras, lo único que obtuvo de una visiblemente enfadada mujer, fue el diario. El cual giró sobre la mesa, antes de detenerse frente a él.

Con algo parecido al desgano miró la portada, encontrándose después con los ojos furiosos de su mujer.

-¿No dirás nada?. Indagó la pelirroja, quien evidentemente estaba haciéndolo todo por no gritar.

-Mmm, no.

-¡ROGER!. Se exaltó la mujer, fulminando prácticamente a su consorte.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?. Indagó el hombre, mordiéndose el labio ante el grito de la mujer.

-¡ESTO ES INCONCEBIBLE, UNA ABORRICIÓN TOTAL. EL ESCÁNDALO MÁS GRANDE DE MI VIDA. ESTO SIMPLEMENTE NO PUEDE SER!. Exclamó, quedándose casi sin aire.

-Bueno, al menos ya lo viste. Asintió Roger, medio sonriendo al gruñido de la pelirroja.

-¡¿ES QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA?!.

-¿Cuenta de qué?.

-¡DE ESTO!. POR DIOS, YO SABÍA QUE ESE…ESE…

-Se llama Joey. Aclaró Roger, pensando que tal vez se ganaría una bofetada.

-ESE DESCARADO, ROMPEDOR DE NORMAS MORALES Y HOGARES. JAMÁS PENSÉ QUE SE ATREVERÍA A LLEGAR A TANTO POR…

-¿Por qué no te calmas, querida?. No conseguirás nada…

Pero toda palabra fue inútil, así que con cierto cansancio observó a su mujer levantar el auricular y marcar un número más que conocido.

-No contestan. Murmuró la pelirroja, después de su quinta llamada fallida.

-Deben estar un poco conmocionados¿no te parece?. Alegó Roger, mirando la sien de su esposa latir.

-¡No me salgas con esas idioteces, Roger!. ¿Conmocionados?. Ja. Lo que deben de estar haciendo es celebrando este maldito y descarado escándalo. Eso es lo que deben estar haciendo. Pero ni crean que me quedaré tan tranquila observando. No señor, voy a demandarlos por…por…por mal crianza de menores y voy a..a…

En otro momento, la escena sería seguramente digna de fotografiarse.

La mujer siempre refinada, totalmente exaltada y con la capacidad de provocar una avalancha enorme si se lo proponía.

Sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas de coraje, y su voz aparentemente gentil, se hallaba desfigurada por la furia.

Realmente Roger agradeció que su mujer no encendiera el televisor.

A veces ese tipo de noticias, son mejores por escrito.

-Maldita sea la hora en que nació. Maldita una y mil veces. Pronunció la pelirroja con rabia.-Yo sabía que sería un don nadie. Yo sabía que nada bueno se esperaría de él. Yo sabía que era uno de esos cualquiera, que se mete en la cama de todos solo por conseguir dinero y fama.

Pobre de mi hija, jamás se imaginó que ese, vendría a usurpar un lugar que no le corresponde.

-Creo, que ya escuché bastante. Aclaró Roger, tras ver el giro que estaba dando el monólogo.-Realmente esto no es nada fuera del otro mundo. Ya conocías las aventuras de Seto Kaiba. ¿Por qué sorprenderte?.

-¡¿POR QUÉ SORPRENDERME?!. Ironizó la mujer de inmediato.-Por favor Roger, no me hagas reír.

-No estoy de broma.

La pelirroja inspiró varias veces antes de mirar fijamente a su consorte.

-Tienes que hacer algo. Tienes que desbaratar todo esto y darle una lección a esos dos. Tienes que hacerlo por tú hija. Aconsejó la mujer, y realmente hablaba en serio.

En el pasado, Roger había sucumbido a toda petición de su esposa.

Había hundido, hecho y deshecho todo lo que esta le había pedido, pero en ese momento, no lo haría.

Ya era suficiente.

Por ello negó, sorprendiendo a la mujer frente a él.

-No voy a hacerlo.

-¡PERO ROGER!. ESE ENGENDRO DEL DEMONIO ESTÁ MANCHANDO LA MEMORIA DE NUESTRA HIJA…DE NUESTRO NIETO. NO PODEMOS…

-Escúchame bien. Indicó, enseriando realmente su voz y facciones.-Tenemos que hablar larga y claramente de todo esto. Y espero, por tú bien, que seas capaz de entender y ver la realidad. Antes de que todo ese odio que llevas dentro, termine por destruirte.

La mujer abrió y cerró la boca, pero no encontró su voz.

¿Qué barbaridades le estaba diciendo su esposo?.

-No puedo creer que no harás nada. Recriminó ella con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.-No puedo creer que permitirás que ese se salga con la suya y que…

-¡BASTA!. Gritó él, golpeando la mesa.-Me vas a escuchar y no dirás nada hasta que haya terminado.

-No lo haré. Sentenció, negándose a escuchar estupideces.

-Oh, si, si lo harás. Asintió Roger con molestia.-Lo harás porque ya es hora de que plantes los dos pies sobre la tierra y comiences a actuar con coherencia. Ya basta de todo esto.

Ella lo miró con odio.

-No me importa lo que pienses, pero vas a oírme y sabrás que ese muchacho al que tanto recriminas y odias, solo está obteniendo de una vez por todas, lo que le corresponde y jamás debimos de arrebatarle.

-¡¿Pero de que diablos estás hablando?.

-Ya lo verás Kaede, ya lo verás.

Cuando el hombre llegó a la luna, todos supieron que era una gran noticia.

Cuando atacaron norte América, todos supieron que era la noticia más grande de la historia, pero cuando sus ojos Azules se abrieron de par en par esa mañana, al mirar el noticiero, supo, que jamás nada sobrepasaría lo que estaba viendo.

Respirando con dificultad y tratando de no pensar en nada, prestó su total atención al programa que estaban transmitiendo.

Era, el escándalo más grande de todos los tiempos, y ni toda la plata del mundo bastaría, para callar algo de esa magnitud.

Pero a Kisara Kisakuya no le interesaba en esos momentos, pensar en cómo deshacer tal escándalo.

Que cabezas comprar y que bocas callar.

Todo lo que sus neuronas podían relacionar, era a su cliente "favorito", siendo el centro de atención de todo Japón.

Y no por sus proyectos o prácticas altruistas, sino por el más reciente escándalo ocurrido la pasada noche.

Su mente no podía digerir nada y realmente no lo deseaba.

Así pues apagó el televisor como pudo y se miró de frente al espejo de su cómoda.

Ahí estaba ella, con los ojos desorbitados y una mueca de sorpresa en su rostro.

Sintió de pronto rabia e impotencia.

Supo que todo estaba perdido y que jamás nada volvería a ser lo mismo.

Se dio cuenta de que había perdido, y esa frustración era tan grande que simplemente no podía admitirla.

-No puede ser. Gimió, impidiendo que las lágrimas de odio bajaran por sus mejillas.-No puede ser que un idiota…me haya ganado. No puedo creerlo, no puedo. Susurró, contemplando su patética figura en el espejo.

Fue entonces, que en un acto violento y desesperado, lanzó el mando del televisor hacia su reflejo, mirando con enfado puro el como se rompía en mil pedazos.

-Maldito…Maldito…¡MALDITO!. Gritó, ocultando el rostro entre sus piernas.

Lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos, no podía expresarlo.

Se sentía humillada, ridícula, vencida por un alcornoque que no valía nada.

¿Cómo era posible que después de años de aparentemente buena relación, resultara que un simple hombre le ganara a ella?. ¿A ella que había sido amante de famosos políticos e inversionistas?.

¿A ella que era reconocida y que con solo mover un dedo, lo podía todo?.

No podía concebirlo y Jamás lo haría.

Levantó la cabeza y miró parte de su rostro en el único fragmento de espejo que quedó en la cómoda.

-Aun no has ganado. Aun no. Murmuró con un brillo asesino en la mirada, iluminando su rostro de forma diabólica.

No dijo más, simplemente se incorporó y se introdujo en el baño.

Aun podía hacer mucho si se lo proponía. Y no iba a rendirse hasta salir victoriosa. Eso era un hecho.

Ed miraba a Joey, quien no había dejado de dar vueltas por la habitación.

Se había vestido aprisa y la falta de atención en su rubio cabello, delataba su estado de preocupación.

-Debería calmarse un poco, joven Wheeler.

-No puedo. Negó el aludido, asomándose hacia las escaleras.- Aun no baja. Murmuró.- ¿Qué estará haciendo?.

-Me imagino que a parte de ver la televisión, escuchar el radio y mandarme a comprar toda la prensa de esta mañana, Nada.

Joey parpadeó.

-No dudo de que esté pensando. Aclaró el custodio, sonriéndole al chico que denegó el gesto.

-Lo que sea que esté meditando…no quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué?. Interrogó Ed, quien no había abandonado su puesto de servicio ese día.

-Porque temo por lo que pueda hacer.

-No se preocupe de más, joven Wheeler. El señor Seto es un as. No por nada es un genio.

La oración causó cierta gracia en el rubio, pero la angustia en su pecho era más grande de lo que eran sus deseos por dejar de preocuparse.

Desde que habían leído la noticia en el diario, Seto se había vuelto como loco.

Había maldecido y prácticamente roto la línea telefónica.

Había dado vueltas por toda la cocina, hasta que en un impulso había desaparecido escaleras arriba.

No se había atrevido a molestarle.

Sabía lo rabiosamente enfadado que Seto se encontraba. Y no era para menos.

¿Pero quien le había avisado a la prensa que asistirían a esa fiesta?.

Aunque lo más importante era¿Cómo diablos habían podido escabullirse sin ser detectados, para tomar esa fotografía?.

Aun era momento en que Joey no lo creía.

Todo había salido a la luz demasiado pronto, y no sabía que sentir o pensar.

Todo él estaba confundido, ansioso, angustioso, pero sobre todo, temeroso.

Temeroso de que Seto cometiera una imprudencia o que él…

-Ni siquiera sé lo que somos. Dijo, importándole muy poco que Ed lo escuchara.

-¿Y teme que él desmienta todo cómo lo hizo en la presentación de Mokuba?.

Joey habría querido negarlo, pero su cabeza moviéndose de atrás hacia delante, habló por él.

-No se que decirle. Expuso el guardaespaldas con sinceridad.-Ciertamente usted conocer al señor Seto y siempre da las cosas por hecho.

-Pero esto ni siquiera es una relación. Rió con ironía.-¿Por qué desmentir algo que no existe?.

-¿Pero usted quiere que exista, verdad?.

El rubio guardó silencio. En esos momentos ni siquiera sabía lo que deseaba.

Todo su ser estaba vuelto a las acciones que su amante haría.

Toda su atención estaba volcada hacia toda la sarta de chismes que los medios habían desatado cual dinamita.

No podía ponerse a pensar en esas cosas.

-Alégrese al menos de saber, que sus amigos no lo han llamado.

-Porque no pueden. Medio sonrió el muchacho.-Al menos algo bueno resultó de romper la línea telefónica.

Rió. Se sentía bien hacerlo.

Pero un pensamiento repentino, ensombreció su mente.

-Mamá. Murmuró con cierto dolor.

-¿Disculpe?.

-Mamá ya debe de haberse enterado….diablos. Se quejó, dejándose caer en el sofá más cercano.-Todo esto es una estúpida locura. Es irreal, es…

-¿Le preocupa lo que ella piense de usted?. Indagó Ed, mirando atentamente los movimientos del rubio.

-En realidad desde que me parió, que no me importa lo que piense.

-¿Entonces?.

-Tú sabes con quien está casada. Alegó sin ocultar nada.-Tú sabes que ese hombre puede mover mares y…

-No más que el señor.

En eso Ed tenía razón.

-Yo conozco el alcance de su poder, Ed. Y no será nada gratificante enfrentarse a la furia de mamá y de su esposo.

Querrán proteger la memoria de Serenity, y también la de su nieto.

¡Oh, Dios!. ¿En qué maldito lío nos hemos metido?.

Ocultó el rostro tras sus manos y respiró varias veces.

Se sentía como en una pesadilla sin fin.

Quería despertar, lo deseaba. Pero lo malo era que no podía.

Ed se acercó al rubio y palmeó su espalda con fraternidad.

-Descuide. Ya verá cómo todo, saldrá bien.

-Eso espero. Por el cielo que eso espero. Susurro apesadumbrado.-Estoy dispuesto a hacerlo todo porque esto salga bien.

-¿Incluso volver a dejarlo?. Indagó Ed de repente.

-Incluso volver a dejarlo, si con eso puede deshacerse de toda la porquería que la prensa ha dicho sobre él.

El custodio solo sonrió.

En verdad ese muchacho era incomparable.

Antes de nada más, Ed se excusó, caminando hasta el pasillo desde dónde miró la escalinata.

-Recuérdame mandarle una bonificación extra a Izaki Yaruto. Indicó la voz tras el auricular.

-Por supuesto, señor. Ha hecho un magnífico trabajo vendiendo y publicando fotografías. Realmente fue muy ingenioso su plan, señor.

La voz rió con superioridad.

-Por supuesto. Este ha sido, tal vez, mi mejor trabajo. Estoy orgulloso de él.

-Y yo también, señor. Yo también.

-¿Cómo va todo en casa?.

-Pues…puede imaginárselo. Sonrió el custodio, verificando que nadie lo escuchara.

-Excelente. Asintió la voz.-Ahora demos término a todo esto¿quieres?.

-Mas de acuerdo no podría estar con usted, señor.

-¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?.

-Por supuesto. Es lo que hice esta mañana antes de traer el diario.

-Perfecto. Veamos entonces si Seto Kaiba sigue siendo el mismo, o los años lo han vuelto más…humano.

-Esperemos que todo salga según su plan, Señor.

-Eso, lo veremos.

No hubo más.

Ed se sentía satisfecho consigo mismo y nada podía cambiar ese sentimiento.

Todo lo que estaba haciendo era verdaderamente increíble, mucho más al saber de que mente tan maravillosa provenía.

Miro al ojiazul bajar rápidamente por la escalera y con cierto tacto se unió a él.

-Prepara la limosina. Nos vamos a KC.

-¿Señor?. Indagó Ed sin "comprender".

-Necesito hacer unas llamadas desde ahí.

-Pero señor. ¿No cree que la atmósfera esté mucho peor, ahí?.

Seto frunció el entrecejo.

-Si tienes una idea mejor, házmela saber.

El guardaespaldas negó.

-Vamos entonces. Entre más rápido solucionemos todo esto, más pronto…

-¿Seto?. Llamó la voz de Joey, quien arribaba al lugar con Mokuba en brazos.

Seto esquivó su mirada y el rubio supo que de no sostener al bebé, se habría derrumbado.

Esa acción, lo decía todo.

-Voy a KC. Indicó la estoica voz del ojiazul.

-Yo…¿puedo ir?.

Kaiba adelantó un paso y asintió.

Joey sintió cómo de pronto todo se desmoronaba a su paso.

El feliz cuento se había vuelto a romper y él…ya no podía hacer nada.

Después de la solución de ese problema, se iría para siempre de la vida de Seto Kaiba y Mokuba.

El alma y el corazón dolían cual hielo en una herida.

Pero había prometido lo mejor para esa familia y lo cumpliría.

-"Ya basta de sueños absurdos". Se dijo, antes de aferrarse fuertemente al bebé que balbuceaba.

El fin definitivo de todo, estaba cerca.

KC era, efectivamente, un completo desastre.

No existía línea telefónica que no estuviera ocupada, ni tampoco boca que no balbuceara un: "No sabría que decirle al respecto".

Era normal que cualquier cliente y persona interesada, acudiera en busca de explicaciones al más grande chisme jamás publicado.

Si antes, las aventuras de Seto daban de que hablar, en esa ocasión mucho más.

Las evidencias hablaban por si mismas y no había excusa que esa vez pudiera sacar el cuello de Kaiba, de ese lío.

Joey miró al ojiazul denegar y casi gritar a las personas con quienes hablaba.

Se le veía irritado y realmente a punto de estallar.

No era para menos. Todo era un infierno.

Mokuba miraba atentamente en derredor.

Jamás lo habían llevado a la oficina de su padre, y la luz que se filtraba por el enorme ventanal, lo tenía abstraído completamente.

Era fascinante para él, contemplar tantos colores y objetos, que no conocía.

Por ello, cuando sus piernas se movieron y sus manos lo empujaron, se acercó hasta una mesita, de donde haló un pequeño mantelito.

-¡Mokuba!. Llamó el rubio y justo a tiempo evitó que una pieza de cristal le cayera en la cabeza.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso¿entendido?. Indicó, mirando la risita del bebé.

Los niños ciertamente requerían de mucho cuidado.

-Si, si, ya se que te gusta lo que ves. Pero muchas cosas son peligrosas. Medio sonrió el rubio a los balbuceos del niño.-Eres un pedacito de vida maravilloso. Te amo. Susurro el chico, frotando su nariz a modo de caricia con la del bebé.

En ese momento la gran puerta se abrió, revelando la estilizada figura de Kisara Kisakuya.

Enfundada en traje sastre rosa y con su lacio cabello blanco, lucía simplemente espectacular.

Toda una mujer, sin batallar.

Joey desvió la mirada. Lo que menos deseaba era hablar con la mujer. Sin embargo no pudo evitar mirar a su, hasta ese momento, amante, quien cortó varias llamadas y se incorporó de su lugar.

-Gracias, por venir. Habló el hombre, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio de su interior.

-En buena te has metido, querido. Vine tan rápido como pude.

Seto ofreció asiento, pero ella denegó.

-Al grano¿quieres?.

Kaiba sonrió. La primera sonrisa después de que leyera la noticia.

-Por eso me agradas.

Kisara pareció satisfecha y al mover la cabeza vio la figura del culpable.

-Yo…iré a la sala de juntas. Murmuró el rubio, desviando la mirada de la mujer.

-No, quédate. Podríamos…

-No es necesario. Interrumpió la diseñadora a su cliente.-No lo necesitamos.

Joey sintió furia, pero también pena. Por eso, junto con Mokuba, salió del despacho.

Podía sentir la mirada azul de la joven, susurrándole: "Te lo dije".

Pero él no quería pensar en ello. Sabía que entre los dos solucionarían el problema, y después de eso, él se iría.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Joey, Seto miró a su diseñadora.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste que se quedara?.

-No lo necesitamos. Volvió a decir la chica.-¿O tú si?.

Seto enarcó una ceja.

-¿Hostilidad?.

-Un poco.

-¿A qué se debe?.

Kisara cruzó una de sus piernas.

-A que esta vez no estoy muy segura de sacarte de este lío.

-Pero…

-No es mi culpa que no me dijeras antes, que tenías algo que ver con tú ex cuñado.

-Eso no tenía por qué saberse. Refutó el ojiazul, pensando que el rumbo de la charla se estaba desviando.

-No. Tal vez no. Asintió ella.- Pero lo hecho, hecho está. Así que ahora hay que pensar los dos en algo que te regrese el prestigio. Pero que tontería hiciste. Murmuró la muchacha tras bajar la mirada y encender su portátil.

Seto se reclinó en su silla y miró a la mujer frente a él.

-¿Tú crees que fue una tontería?.

-¡Por supuesto que si!. Exclamó ella.-¿Pero cómo se te ocurre besarte con ese muchacho?. Realmente a veces no se si piensas más con la cabeza, o con la bragueta.

El genio enarcó una ceja.

-No creo que mi vida sexual te concierna, Kisara.

La peliblanca elevó la mirada, encontrándose con un visiblemente molesto Seto Kaiba.

Por eso suspiró y volvió a enfrentarse a él con más sutileza.

-Tienes razón. Fui una tonta. Discúlpame por favor. Murmuró.-Es que todo esto me tiene bastante mortificada. Es todo.

Al ojiazul pareció complacerle la disculpa.

-Bien. Lo importante es pensar en el cómo vamos a salir de esta¿verdad?.

La diseñadora no respondió en el acto, sino que miró un momento más a su cliente, el cual le sostuvo la mirada con fuerza.

-No sé si exista una solución eficaz. Aclaró ella, hablando con la verdad.-Pero puedo decirte un par de cosas en las que estuve pensando.

El genio asintió. Estaba listo a intentarlo todo.

Deseaba ese desastre fuera de su vida. No solo por él, sino por Joey, quien no se merecía sufrir de esa manera.

-¿Qué es?.

La chica se reclinó.

-Di que fue otra aventura.

-¡¿QUÉ?!. Exclamó él sin comprender.

-Di que fue otra de tus aventuras.

-Pero Kisara…

-No, no me volví loca. Negó ella con presteza.-Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-¿Para qué?. ¿Para que estas estúpidas llamadas continúen y la prensa me acose?.

-No. Negó ella.-Para que de una vez por todas dejes de hacer estupideces y pongas la cabeza donde realmente debería estar: en tú familia y tus negocios.

Seto no comprendió.

-No es ridículo lo que te estoy diciendo. Velo por el lado maduro. Aclaró la diseñadora tras unos momentos.-Tú sabes que has desperdiciado mucho tiempo en aventuras, y en un matrimonio falso que jamás debió ser.

Es momento de que sientes cabeza realmente y se lo hagas saber al mundo. Deja de ser tan indeciso para ciertas cosas.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?. Indagó el millonario.-No le veo coherencia a lo que me dices.

-Es que no es de coherencia. Sonrió ella.-Es de objetividad y enfoque. Tú sabes que lo que te digo es verdad. Tú serás un genio, pero eres terriblemente humano a lo que el corazón se refiere.

Así pues, como buen humano, actúa.

El ojiazul frunció el entrecejo, pero casi de inmediato comprendió.

Kisara tenía razón al señalarle sus habilidades y debilidades.

Todo tenía sentido.

-¿Y qué planeas que haga?.

La peliblanca sonrió un poco, antes de atreverse a tomar la mano del castaño.

-Diles, que eres humano y que cualquiera comete un error.

Diles, que fue el último traspiés que das, porque has encontrado la estabilidad real para tú vida.

-¿Estabilidad real?. No comprendo. Negó él. Y supo, cuando ella le sonrió de manera diferente, a dónde iban las cosas.

-Seto. Murmuró.-Tú sabes que siempre te he ayudado y que haría todo por ti. Si deseas, yo puedo ayudarte a salir definitivamente de todo esto.

-¿Qué estás insinuando?. Alegó el muchacho tras zafarse del agarre de la chica.

-Que yo puedo darte todo lo que él jamás te dará. Indicó, yendo al grano.

El castaño abrió en sorpresa sus ojos.

-Kisara…

-Seamos sinceros, Seto. Tú me gustas. Te quiero y estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de sacarte de este lío.

Sabes que lo digo en serio, mucho más al mencionarlo a él.

Dime una cosa, Seto¿él puede realmente darte la felicidad y estabilidad que deseas?.

¿Él, como hombre, puede obsequiarte lo que una mujer si?.

Piénsalo bien. Agregó.-Con él solo tendrías este tipo de escándalos. Mucho más al saber que no todo el mundo ve con buenos ojos, este tipo de relaciones.

Admito que es atractivo, pero solo para una aventura. Él, no vale para más.

Seto simplemente continuaba mirándola.

-Piensa en tú hijo. Continuó la peliblanca.-Él se merece una familia estable, normal, que pueda proveerlo de lo que necesita.

Ambos requieren de estabilidad, y sabes perfectamente que él no puede ni podrá jamás, dártela.

Atiende a mis palabras, Seto. Indicó, tomando nuevamente la mano del castaño.-Yo solo quiero tú bien. Nada va a sacarte de este lío. Nada más que haciendo lo que te digo.

Las palabras quedaron en ecos solamente.

Ambos ojos azules se miraron por largo rato.

Kisara acariciaba la mano del castaño, mientras que este parecía meditar las cosas.

Muy en el fondo la muchacha supo que había sembrado cierta duda en Seto.

Podía verlo en su mirada, en su seriedad.

Lo conocía tan bien que podría jurar, que de un momento a otro aceptaría su propuesta.

Sonrió con cierta victoria.

No necesitaba ser villana ni acecina para aniquilar a sus oponentes.

Tenía un don precioso que sabía utilizar a la perfección, y era ese quien le había dado y le daría, la victoria definitiva.

Por eso cuando Seto se desprendió poco a poco de su contacto y se incorporó de la silla, supo, que algo grande estaba a punto de pasar.

-Tienes razón, Kisara. Aceptó el castaño mirándola con firmeza.-Debo dejarme de jueguitos absurdos y poner en orden mis prioridades.

Eso es lo que debo de hacer.

-¡Maravilloso!. Sonrió ella tras acercarse a Seto.-Sabía que entrarías en razón.

Pero antes de poder abrazarlo, el millonario abrió la puerta.

-Espero que prestes atención a lo que voy a decir allá abajo, Kisara. Porque no voy a volver a repetirlo. ¿Queda claro?.

La peliblanca asintió, caminando tras el muchacho que con decisión se dirigía a los ascensores.

Su sonrisa blanca lo decía todo.

Al final ella había ganado y nada le quitaría ese precioso sabor de la boca.

Más si ella, realmente, hubiera visto más allá de su felicidad, se habría percatado de que el brillo en los ojos de Seto Kaiba era muy diferente a lo que ella se imaginaba.

_ Nunca le habían gustado los días nublados, mucho menos con aire, pero ese en particular era aceptable. Pues así se sentía. _

_El pecho dolía y las piernas le temblaban. Pero debía continuar, por el bien de todos, en especial del suyo. _

_Así pues, tomó aire y atravesando la calle es cómo llegó a su destino. _

_Tardó un momento en decidirse si entrar o no, pero la patada mental que se dio fue el impulso suficiente para hacerlo caminar. _

_Había estado en ese edificio solo una vez, pero conocía perfectamente hacia dónde dirigirse. Así pues lo recibió una sonriente muchacha, quien lo guió. _

_-Buen día¿puedo ayudarle en algo?. _

_Abrió la boca y con sorpresa encontró que se había quedado sin voz. _

_-¿Señor?. _

_Suspiró hondo y tras forzar una sonrisa, respondió. _

_-Tengo una cita en el piso principal. Indicó, sonando un poco ronco. _

_La gentil chica asintió, verificando por el teléfono aquella misión. _

_-Pase por favor. Lo están esperando. _

_Se movió lentamente hasta uno de los ascensores del fondo, cuyo botón oprimió con cierto nerviosismo. _

_Su mano temblaba trágicamente y recargó su frente en el azulejo para tratar de tranquilizarse. _

_Más dentro del ascensor la sensación de vértigo solo aumentó, provocándole un verdadero mareo. _

_La puerta se abrió con el sonido de una campanita y con dificultad se movió, impidiendo que las puertas se cerraran. _

_El pasillo era largo. _

_Cada pasó fue una tortura, un paso sobre vidrios o brazas ardientes. _

_El temblor solo se solidificó, hasta el punto de sentir su mandíbula casi insensible. _

_-¿Joven Wheeler?. _

_Él asintió, tratando de retornar la sonrisa que le daban. _

_-Pase por favor, él lo está aguardando. _

_Y fue el trayecto más largo y espantoso de su vida. A pesar de separarlo solo un metro de la puerta principal. _

_Se secó el sudor de las manos, trató de prepararse mentalmente para todo y con un pequeño sonido, giró la perilla. _

_Todo en el interior estaba como siempre, o al menos como lo recordaba de la única vez que había pisado esa habitación. _

_La luz era impresionante, pero el día la hacía ver oscura y lo envolvía hasta la médula con su extraña atmósfera. _

_Cerró tras de si, acercándose hasta la persona que lo esperaba de pie, junto al sofá negro de piel. _

_-No tan puntual, pero al menos es algo. Trató de ironizar su anfitrión, pero él no pudo sonreír aunque lo deseara. _

_-Gracias por recibirme. _

_Le indicaron el sofá, pero él denegó. _

_-Gracias. Lo que he venido a decirte es corto. No creo que sea necesaria tanta formalidad. _

_-Insisto. Agregó el que frente a él señaló un par de sillas, al parecer estratégicamente preparadas. _

_Esa vez no pudo negarse, avanzando lentamente hasta el lugar que le asignaban. _

_Pasó un momento largo antes de que alguien emitiera una palabra. _

_-¿Agua?. _

_-No. _

_Pero en realidad se moría por sentir el líquido recorriendo su seca garganta. _

_Por ello, se sorprendió al ver el vaso de cristal frente a él. _

_-Solo bébela. _

_El asintió. Se veía que lo conocía muy bien. _

_Un momento más para ordenar las palabras en su cabeza. _

_Un momento más para respirar el mismo aire. _

_Un momento más para elevar la vista al mismo tiempo y mirarse. _

_-¿Hace cuanto no te veía?. Indagó el anfitrión, permitiendo que sus ojos azules brillaran. _

_-No lo sé. Respondió él, tratando de ocultar lo que verdaderamente estaba sintiendo. _

_-Ya no has ido a casa. _

_-¿Tendría para qué?. _

_El gesto de su interlocutor le sacó una sonrisa. _

_Su seño frunciéndose de esa manera, siempre le había gustado. _

_-Lo lamento, pero no me siento muy cómodo yendo a tú casa. _

_-¿Por qué no?. _

_Una sola mirada lo dijo todo, y bastó un momento más para que el ambiente se llenara de algo que estaba prohibido. _

_-Yo...me disculpo si he interrumpido algo… _

_-Sabes que eres bienvenido. Aquí y en casa. _

_Él bajó el rostro. _

_-No solo por mi, sino…por ella y la memoria de Noa. _

_Asintió. ¿Qué otra cosa esperaba?. _

_-Gracias, pero realmente no me siento bien al ir ahí. _

_-Tendrás que hacerlo. Dijo el ojiazul.-Ella te necesita. _

_Y se sorprendió incluso así mismo, al sentirse negando. _

_-Todo lo que necesita, ya lo tiene. _

_No era recriminación, pero sonaba como tal. _

_-Lo dices tan…molesto. _

_Volvió a negar. _

_-Solo es la verdad. Además, ese es el motivo de mi visita. _

_La decisión había vuelto a aparecer en su persona. Eso le agradó, pues se sentía mucho más seguro. _

_-Bien, te escucho. No todos los días un perro ladra a mi puerta para pedir audiencia. _

_Ni siquiera se molestó en reclamar. Desde que todo había sucedido, Seto Kaiba había regresado a ser el mismo que conociera en la Universidad. _

_-Yo…he recibido una oferta de estudio en una prestigiada academia de Actuación. Señaló, respirando hondo al finalizar. _

_-Eso suena…bien. _

_Lo miró un tanto extrañado. _

_-¿Solo bien?. Indagó, un poco dolido. _

_Kaiba se incorporó. _

_-¿Es lo que deseabas, no?. Me… alegro que te haya sucedido. _

_Al menos era algo. _

_Se incorporó también, tratando de hacer menos difícil las cosas. _

_-¿Y cuando enviaste la solicitud?. No creo que le hayas dicho nada a Serenity. _

_-Apenas ayer me lo informaron. Aclaró, tratando de no aparentar nerviosismo. _

_-¿Es una buena academia?. _

_-Lo es. Es la mejor de todas. _

_Ambos guardaron silencio un momento. _

_-¿Es en Tokio?. Indagó el castaño, dándole la espalda. _

_Ahí fue cuando el ambiente cambió de repente. _

_Kaiba volvió a girarse, quedando de frente a su visitante. _

_-¿Qué ocurre?. ¿No respondes?. _

_Bajó la mirada. Estaba comenzando a temblar nuevamente. _

_-Yo… _

_-Te pregunté si la academia es en Tokio y no has respondido. ¿Ocurre algo?. _

_Negó, tratando de controlar su cuerpo. _

_-Nada. Solo que…no es en Tokio. _

_El castaño enarcó una ceja. _

_-No conozco ninguna otra de renombre en Japón. _

_-Es que yo nunca dije que fuera en Japón. _

_La noticia fue impactante y pudo constatarlo en la manera en que Kaiba lo miraba. _

_-Es…en Norte América. Me…voy hoy en la noche. _

_Y miró, como en cámara lenta, el cómo los gestos del millonario cambiaban de sorpresa a enfado total. _

_-¿Y esperaste hasta ahora para informarme?. _

_-No tuve otra opción. Con la muerte de Noa y… _

_-¿Pretendías irte así, solamente?. _

_-No, por eso es que vine a decírtelo. _

_-¿Para que yo se lo comunique a ella?. _

_Ojos fieros jamás había mirado, y supo, por lo que veía, que Seto más que enfadado estaba…herido. _

_Giró el rostro. Tratando de ocultar sus propios sentimientos, pero la mano girando su barbilla para enfrentarlo con él, le hicieron sucumbir un momento. _

_-¿Por qué te vas?. Susurró el castaño. Tan cerca de sus labios como en meses no habían estado. _

_-Es necesario. Respondió, sintiendo los alientos acariciarse con deseo. _

_-¿Es…por mi?. _

_Negó, tratando de alejarse sin conseguirlo. _

_-Es por todo. Además es una oferta que no puedo rechazar. _

_Se miraron solamente, tratando de descubrir el verdadero trasfondo a todo eso. Pero lo único que consiguieron fue envolverse por completo de todo lo que sus corazones gritaban, dejando sordos a sus sentidos. _

_Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del momento en que se acercaron aun más y sus labios se rozaron, permitiéndose pecar y sentir el contacto tan amado y extrañado. _

_Jugaron despacio, sabiendo cuánto se habían anhelado. Cuantas noches habían soñado con volver a besarse y experimentar electricidad en sus cuerpos. _

_Solo ellos conocían el verdadero amor, porque jamás había existido ni habría un tope para eso. _

_Trataron de profundizar, de acariciarse, de sentirse tan unidos como siempre. _

_Pero la barrera invisible del deber los presionó, obligándoles a separarse aunque no lo deseaban. _

_-No te vayas. Susurró el ojiazul sobre sus labios. Importándole muy poco si obraba bien o mal. Para él lo único importante era no separarse de su compañero, quien parecía negar. _

_-Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que irme o sino…voy a morirme. _

_Las palabras dolían aun más que mil puñales juntos. _

_-¿Pero es que no piensas en mi?. Cuestionó el castaño con desesperación.-¿Es que no piensas en que yo también voy a morirme si no estas?. _

_-La tienes a ella. Susurró, tratando nuevamente de separarse. Estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar. _

_-Sabes que no es lo mismo. Aclaró, dejando salir la verdad a voces.-Sabes que solo anhelo tus visitas o tu voz, para saber que continúo con vida y… _

_-Calla. Indicó con cierto dolor, logrando al fin separarse del genio.-No lo digas. No pronuncies nada. Lo prometimos. _

_Pero Kaiba no podía más y se lo hizo saber a su visitante. _

_-Una promesa tan absurda como lo que vivimos. No nos merecíamos esto, Joey. No nos merecíamos ser separados. _

_-Pero ellos. Trató de indicar, dejando distancia entre Seto y él.-Son lo más importante. _

_-¿Pero nosotros en dónde quedamos?. ¿Qué papel jugamos en todo esto?. _

_-Calla. Imploró desesperado.-Ya no sabes lo que dices. Prometimos no volver a decir nada. A callarnos todo y a tratar de olvidar. _

_-¿Tú lo has hecho?. ¿Te has callado los pensamientos y has olvidado?. ¿Me has olvidado?. _

_Bajó el rostro. No podía continuar mirándole. Estaba sintiendo su corazón partirse en dos nuevamente. Y no había ido para eso. _

_-Tú debes quererla y hacerla feliz, tal y como yo hice con tú hermano. _

_-¿Y ahora que harás?. ¿Buscarás quien te cobije y te atienda?. _

_-Puede ser. Susurró, pero sabía que mentía, como sabía que Seto estaba realmente sufriendo de celos. _

_Por ello no le sorprendió cuando lo tomó por los hombros y lo hizo enfrentarle con furia. _

_-¿Por eso te vas?. ¿A buscar quien te consuele y te de todo lo que yo una vez te di?.¡¿Responde?!. _

_No lo hizo, porque la sola idea le enfermaba. _

_¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar, que él podría olvidarlo?. _

_Se apartó, tocándose los brazos. _

_-Solo viene a decirte esto y a pedirte que sigas cuidando de mi hermana como hasta ahora. Yo…no se cuándo regresaré. Probablemente le llame pero… _

_Lo sintió fulminarle y se avergonzó de sus actos. _

_Pero no le quedaba más. Estaba muriendo por dentro y fuera, y necesitaba alejarse de todo. _

_-Cobarde. Murmuró el ojiazul con fiereza.-Maldito cobarde, escapas de todo para…que esperaba de ti. _

_-No me digas eso. Tú más que nadie sabe… _

_-Lárgate entonces si es lo que deseas. Aclaró el castaño mirándolo con detenimiento.-Pero quiero que sepas que tú para mí estas muerto desde ahora. No existes. _

_Eso fue peor que todo lo sucedido junto. _

_Se sintió devastado y a punto de un llanto que comenzó a evidenciar en sus pupilas. _

_-¿En verdad estoy muerto?. ¿En verdad así lo quieres?. _

_Lo miró dudar por primera vez desde que lo conocía y el corazón volvió a brincar de gozo al permitirse una vez más ser invadido por esos labios deseosos y tan suyos. Porque a pesar de todo siempre serían suyos. _

_-¿Crees que podría?. Si eres lo más importante de toda mi maldita vida. _

_-Entonces déjame ir y haz lo que te pido. Es lo mejor para los dos. _

_-No puedo. Negó el empresario, besando la mejilla blanca de su ex amante.-No puedo hacerlo. Simplemente porque yo… _

_-No lo digas, por favor. No me hagas más difícil esta separación. Imploró, callando los labios con un dedo.-Solo quiero irme sabiendo que vas a cuidarla y que seguirás la promesa. _

_-Lo haré solo porque hiciste lo mismo con mi hermano. Aclaró el millonario tras un momento.-Pero no me pidas que le dé nada más, porque simplemente… _

_-No.. _

_-No puedo… _

_-Detente… _

_-Ni podré jamás Amarla… _

_-Basta… _

_-Como te amo a ti. _

_Eso era lo que había estado evitando, pero al final había surgido. _

_Si antes su corazón se desgarró, en ese momento ya no lo tenía. _

_Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue alejarse del ojiazul que continuaba acercándose. _

_Pero todo era inútil y lo único desesperadamente aceptable que su conciencia le impulsó a hacer, fue tomar un objeto sobre el escritorio y lanzarlo hacia el enorme ventanal que se hizo añicos. _

_El sonido fue tan estridente, que sin tardanza Ed y la secretaria se adentraron a la habitación sin pedir permiso, encontrándose con una escena bastante perturbadora. _

_-Adiós, Seto Kaiba. Cuida de mi hermana y hazla feliz. _

_No dijo más. Se escabulló de la oficina como pudo. _

_Bajó por la escalera y corrió cinco cuadras antes de detenerse y dejarse caer para llorar todo. _

_Sabía que acababa de cometer una imprudencia, que tal vez acababa realmente de perder al amor de su vida, pero no importaba. No importaba porque él tenía que permanecer firme a su palabra y continuar sin Seto. _

_Aunque realmente le costara una vida que ya no tenía. _

Abrió los ojos, encontrándose de frente a un enorme telón que lo separaba del "escenario".

La algarabía era tal que cualquiera a varios kilómetros a la redonda podría escucharlo.

Miró a su lado y se encontró con Mokuba, quien balbuceaba dentro de su cesto.

Había tenido un Flash Back que había pensado reprimido. Pero que justamente en ese momento reaparecía para recordarle su situación.

Miró en derredor y pudo observar al siempre fiel Ed al lado de Seto, quien estaba discutiendo los últimos detalles antes de salir.

Eso le hizo recordar a la manada de periodistas instalados a las afueras de KC.

Al llegar al edificio, la masa estaba ya congregada y era deber del infractor, dar una conferencia de prensa.

Él seguía fiel los pasos del ojiazul, hasta el punto de solo ser un espectador más.

Tenía entendido que ya había discutido con su diseñadora todo lo referente a la solución de ese problema y solo esperaba el veredicto, para esa misma noche de ser posible, salir de esa vida de una vez por todas.

Miró nuevamente a Mokuba y le acarició la mejilla.

-Voy a extrañarte. Le indicó, recibiendo un apretón en su dedo.

Justo en ese momento, el sonido de tacones lo hizo alzar la cabeza y encontrarse con Kisara, quien le envió una mirada un tanto petulante y victoriosa.

Joey frunció el entrecejo. A pesar de todo lo que le había dicho el día anterior, continuaba cayéndole bastante mal y eso jamás cambiaría.

-Ojala tú padre se de cuenta a tiempo, de la clase de persona que tiene a su lado.

Mokuba pareció asentir. A él tampoco le agradaba la bruja esa.

Siempre que visitaba a su padre, la muchacha solía acariciarle de una forma poco afectiva, que solo un bebé podía percibir realmente.

Por ello hizo un mohín de disgusto, que disipó casi en el acto y cuando Joey lo besó.

Ese si era amor verdadero.

Sabiendo que la hora había llegado, miró a la peliblanca salir al improvisado tabloide y anunciar que Seto Kaiba estaba a punto de hablar.

Eso lo hizo temblar. La angustia regresaba pero ya no valía la pena continuar teniéndola. Después de todo, pudo sentir una vez más la presencia de Kaiba en su vida, y tuvo el gusto de experimentar con Mokuba, cosas que jamás se había imaginado.

Era todo lo que debía agradecer, por ello con total aceptación, simplemente espero el fin de aquel lindo cuento de hadas.

Antes de salir, Seto miró a Joey, quien le sonrió con confianza.

-Escucha lo que voy a decir. Susurró, sabiendo que el rubio leería sus labios.

Miró un asentimiento y tras respirar, salió a escena.

Estaba a punto de poner una estabilidad a su vida.

Nunca le habían agradado las multitudes, mucho menos lidiar con la maldita prensa.

Pero era persona pública y debía dar la cara.

Por ello se ajustó la corbata y tomó la posición ante el micrófono, que Kisara sonrientemente le cedía.

No pronunció nada por unos minutos, tiempo suficiente para que los presentes guardaran silencio.

Kisara a su izquierda y Ed a su derecha, vigilaban que cualquier movimiento estuviera perfecto.

-¿Va a respondernos?. Indagó una atrevida voz de la multitud, que sintió la fría mirada azul del millonario.

-No tengo ni idea de quien los citó en este lugar. Comenzó el castaño.-Pero vinieron por respuestas¿no?.

La multitud asintió.

-Bien. Entonces respuestas tendrán. Aclaró, no permitiendo que su porte se perdiera.

-¿Entonces nos responderá con la verdad o con otra más de sus evasivas?.

Seto conocía bien esa voz. Esa muchacha siempre solía ponerlo en jaque con sus preguntas.

Pero esa vez sería diferente.

-Tendrán la verdad absoluta. Respondió, causando cierta algarabía.

-¿Cómo podemos estar seguros, de que nos dirá toda la verdad?.

Kisara fulminó con la mirada al reportero impertinente, pero Kaiba no necesitó de ella para continuar.

-Porque estoy cansado de dar evasivas.

-¿Cómo la presentación de su hijo?. Inquirió otra voz, arriesgándose a ser expulsado del recinto improvisado.

-Efectivamente. Asintió el genio.-Evasivas absurdas como la presentación de mi hijo.

Los murmullos se extendieron.

Ed miró en derredor y le satisfizo la presencia de los reporteros.

Se atrevió a girar la cabeza y se encontró con Joey, quien había caminado hasta situarse tras él.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que retornaron a medias.

El rubio estaba nervioso y no era para menos.

-"Ahora es cuando, señor". Pensó el custodio, regresando su atención al millonario.

-Entonces, señor Kaiba, díganos con exactitud¿desde cuando sostiene relaciones extramaritales?.

Era lógica la pregunta y al aludido le causó gracia.

-Un año después de que me casé.

-¿No era feliz en su matrimonio?.

-No tanto como lo deseaba.

Joey ocultó el rostro en el cuello de Mokuba.

¿Pero que estaba pensando Seto al responder todo eso?.

La memoria de su hermana debía permanecer pura, y solo estaba consiguiendo…

-…Fue una mujer agradable, buena y cariñosa que me dio algo que jamás podré pagarle, pero…no éramos lo que se dice, un sólido matrimonio. Nunca lo fuimos.

-¿Entonces por qué se casó con ella?.

-Eso es algo que no les concierne saber.

El rubio respiró hondo. Al menos eso no lo revelaría.

Estaba sorprendido con la decisión del castaño al ser tan sincero. Había llegado el momento de quitar barreras y enfrentar la realidad como era.

Un momento cumbre para todos los involucrados.

-¿Es verdad que prefiere a los hombres sobre las mujeres?.

-¿En verdad lo cree?. Ironizó el castaño.

-Es a la conclusión a la que llegamos después de las fotografías de esta mañana. Se defendió la reportera, aguardando la respuesta del millonario.

Seto sonrió a su manera, mirando los muchos pares de ojos que lo veían ahí y por televisión.

Sentía como si estuviera dando cuentas de una importante situación de estado. Pero para la prensa y los chismes, no había mucha diferencia.

Giró y miró a Kisara quien le sonreía.

A leguas se miraba su felicidad.

Sin embargo no fue en ella dónde su mirada se posó, sino en el muchacho que sostenía a su hijo y en cuyos ojos se encontraba la sombra de la desesperanza.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para hablar y terminar aquello de una vez por todas.

-Realmente nunca me ha importado lo que opinen de mí.

He sabido sacar esta empresa con mi propia capacidad y capital, y a aquellos a los que no les agrade mi vida privada, pueden desde ahora irse al caño.

No voy a cambiar por ellos o por un absurda inversión. Mucho menos por una nota sensacionalista publicada con el fin de fastidiarme la existencia. Si es así. Aclaró con voz ronca.-Permítanme decirles que han fallado y que no me han desajustado ni un solo cabello.

Los presentes parpadearon.

-Mi preocupación no radicaba en mi, sino en mi familia, quien no merece ser agredida de esta forma.

-¿Entonces tiene o no una relación con su ex cuñado?. Alegó una impaciente voz que se ganó una fulminante mirada por parte del genio.

Kisara se mordió el labio antes de mirar de nuevo al hombre que hablaba.

Ese sería el fin absoluto del chico tras ella y quería saborearlo todo.

Por su parte, Joey se recargó en la pared a su lado y contuvo el aliento.

Ahí se acababa todo.

El sueño se terminaba.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de contener el impulso de salir corriendo. Debía quedarse hasta el final y cumplir su parte como lo había prometido.

Pero dolía. Dolía a morir y debía soportar como siempre lo había hecho.

-Aquí vamos. Susurró, medio sonriéndole al bebé que rió.

-La verdad es. Expuso Kaiba deteniéndose un momento.-Que esa es la razón por la que estoy hablando.

Quiero pedirles que después de mi respuesta, nos dejen tranquilos. A él, sobre todo.

-¿Es un trueque?. Cuestionaron dos a la vez, obteniendo un movimiento firme por parte del millonario.

-Si lo quieren ver así, entonces véanlo así. La verdad a cambio de tranquilidad.

Los periodistas murmuraron entre si, aceptando al final el trato del ojiazul.

-De acuerdo. Habló una joven.-Pero comprométase a decirnos la verdad, antes de saberla por un tabloide.

-Trato justo. Sonrió el millonario.

-¿Y entonces?. ¿Tiene o no algo que ver con su ex cuñado?.

Seto miró a Joey, quien sonreía a medias y con tristeza.

-Antes de dar esta conferencia, me dispuse a ordenar mis prioridades y justamente eso es lo que les diré, porque ya no deseo dar evasivas a nadie. Por supuesto que tengo algo con Joey Wheeler. Él es…el amor de mi vida y me place confesar que lo quiero a mi lado, por el resto de lo que esta dure.

Oh si, el rubio sintió como si un camión lo atropellara.

Lo ultimo que supo antes de golpearse la cabeza, fue que los ojos infinitamente azules de Seto lo miraban de manera chispeante y que su pensamiento gritaba de gozo:

-"Me ama, me ama…."

Continuará….

Sip ya se que lo corté jaja pero ya se podrán imaginar el resto de la conferencia

Bien, solo un Chap y el Epilogo (Por todos los cielos, jamás pensé que por fin diría esto ).

La sensación es asfixiante, pero confío en que el final sea aceptable.

Muchísimas gracias a quienes me hacen el favor de leerme y animarme. No habría llegado hasta aquí de no ser por ustedes.

No sabría como pagarles tanto.

No me despediré aun, así que los veo dentro de dos semanas para el chap final.

Ya se debeló el secreto del vidrio (al fin) pero aun faltan dos puntitos de los cuales no me he olvidado y tendrán sus respuestas.

Nos vemos y gracias por leer también mis fics sobre mis bellos Dean y Sammy

**KLF **


	40. Chapter 40

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**Capitulo:**** Decisiones**

****

******_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO. _**

NOTA: **_Antes que nada, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí pues esto, afortunada o desafortunadamente, ha llegado a su fin. _**

**_Ha sido un camino largo por recorrer, y agradezco que haya podido llegar a este momento. _**

**_A todos los que me han leído, mil gracias (sobre todo por su paciencia). Ojala que el final sea de su agrado. _**

**_Por cierto, saludos a Berna, quien me pidió un pequeño espacio Bien, misión cumplida, gracias por leerme, al igual que todos ustedes. Jamás podré pagarles su linda atención hacia mí. _**

**_KLF _**

Tres semanas desde que todo se había debelado. Quince días, desde que su vida no había vuelto a ser la de antes.

Obtener una promesa de la prensa, era como pedir un deseo a una estrella fugas y esperar que se cumpliera.

Durante esos días, el acoso, las preguntas, el revuelo que las declaraciones de Seto Kaiba habían causado, no podían simplemente detenerse.

No había medio de comunicación o boca, que no hablara sobre lo acontecido, mucho menos uno que otro haragán que no quisiera sacarle partido a la situación.

Todo era un caos incomparable y que estaba llegando a fastidiar seriamente a los implicados.

-Y aquí va otro pedazo de mi bilis. Expresó Kaiba, al lanzar lejos de él, el diario matutino.

-Ya no hagas caso. Sugirió al que sentado a su lado, también cerraba con cierto fastidio una revista.

De un momento a otro su popularidad había crecido. Y de ser prácticamente un don nadie, se había convertido de pronto en la nueva celebridad.

Todas las revistas hablaban de él. Que si utilizaba Armani o Calvin Klein. Que si prefería el azul o el verde. Que si su cabello largo representaba el último grito de la moda en Norte América. Que si le agradaba más tomar café negro con o sin azúcar.

Interrogaciones e investigaciones absurdas, que solo le daban dolor de cabeza.

En un principio todo había resultado hasta gracioso.

Él, en revistas. Una novedad.

Pero el tiempo había terminado por abrumarlo y también por fastidiarlo.

Lo que deseaba era su vida común de siempre.

Pero, era imposible.

-¿Sabes?. Cuestionó el ojiazul tras abrazar a su compañero.-No sé si mis finanzas han subido por que he estado haciendo un excelente trabajo, o por el morbo de la situación.

Joey rió, besando la mejilla de su amante.

-No seas bobo. Susurró.-Por supuesto que es por tú trabajo. Eres un genio¿lo olvidas?.

-No. Pero es satisfactorio que me lo recuerdes de vez en cuando. Asintió el castaño, robándole un beso profundo a quien se lo permitió sin más.

La brisa era fresca esa mañana y por primera vez en muchos años, aquel juego de jardín había sido utilizado.

Aunque todo fuera un constante acoso y la poca libertad que antes tuvieran ya no los acompañara, procuraban obsequiarse momentos como ese, dónde solo ellos dos en compañía de una atmósfera creada del amor los envolvía, haciéndoles olvidar todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Momentos más felices jamás habían tenido. Ni siquiera cuando los tiempos de la Universidad se veían tan lejos y tan hermosos.

Ambos simplemente habían dejado fluir sus sentimientos para jamás ocultarlos nuevamente.

Se amaban entera y completamente, y era lo único que importaba.

Seto mordió con un poco de fuerza el labio de su amante, escuchando con cierto regocijo sádico el quejido del rubio.

-No sé que mal sana satisfacción encuentras en morderme de esa manera. Recriminó el de ojos melados, golpeando levemente el brazo de su compañero.

-Una. Señaló el aludido.-Que ya te he dicho en la cama también.

Joey rió con nerviosismo.

De un tiempo a la fecha, Kaiba se portaba inusualmente cariñoso y posesivo. Tal vez tanta noticia abrumadora por fin le había dañado el cerebro.

-¿Sabes algo?. Señaló el millonario, permitiendo que su mano reposara sobre la de su pareja.

-Dime.

-Te amo más que antes. Reveló, besando la frente provista de cabellos rubios.

-No digas eso. Debatió el otro.

-¿Por qué no?.

-Porque es imposible que puedas amarme más que antes.

-No pongas en duda mi afecto, o me enfadaré.

Joey negó tras sentarse en el regazo de su amante.

-No lo digo por eso, sino porque veo imposible que me ames así, cuando yo desde siempre he sobrepasado los límites del amor contigo.

Seto no se esperaba eso.

-Desde que declaraste, que tengo deseos de revelarte esto. Aclaró el muchacho, sintiendo las manos del castaño acariciar su espalda.-Tú me enseñaste a amar y a ser amado.

Me diste un afecto que creí jamás merecería y me dejaste descubrir tantas cosas que no conocía.

El millonario sonrió, permitiéndole a su pareja terminar de expresarse.

-Por un momento pensé, que nuestros caminos ya jamás volverían a unirse.

Me maldije por débil y por no gritarte que te Amaba y que no te deseaba lejos de mi ni un momento.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?. Quiso saber el ojiazul, siguiendo con sus caricias.

-Por idiota.

-Más bien creo, que por no saber ladrar bien.

Kaiba rió al golpe que le obsequiaron en respuesta.

-Lo digo en serio. Gruñó.-No te lo dije por idiota. Por creer que ya no me amabas, por pensar que yo no podría ser digno jamás de…

-Realmente fuiste tonto, cachorro. Interrumpió el otro tras hacerle elevar la mirada.-¿Es que a caso jamás notaste el cómo te miraba, el cómo te provocaba, el cómo me contenía para no saltarte en sima y retenerte a mi lado?.

-Entonces tú también fuiste un idiota. Asintió el muchacho, acariciando el cabello castaño.-Porque tú tampoco notaste que me derretía de amor por ti y que solo aguardaba tus provocaciones, para fundirme en la enferma idea de saber que era la única manera en que podía permanecer a tú lado un poco más.

Siempre te he amado, mucho más que antes y mucho más que siempre.

Seto no hizo hincapié en aquella promesa hecha una noche desastrosa del pasado.

No le vio caso insistir en lo que habían hecho, solo para darles gusto a sus hermanos.

Siempre se preguntaba si habían hecho lo correcto.

Pero al mirar las orbes castañas de su amante y saberlo completamente entregado a él en cuerpo y alma, no le quedaba más que olvidarlo y ver el presente. Ese dulce futuro que les esperaba en adelante.

Volvió a besarle, no comprendiendo el cómo había podido sobrevivir sin él. Pero lo más importante, el cómo había tardado tanto en develarle nuevamente que lo amaba y que no deseaba volver a perderlo.

El miedo había hecho mella en los dos, oprimiendo sus corazones y sentimientos por creerlos incorrectos u olvidados.

La mente humana había ganado a la intuición del corazón, logrando separarlos mucho más que el contacto físico.

Ninguno de los dos había actuado adecuadamente, pero al menos les quedaba la experiencia y el fuerte golpe de no repetir el error.

Tenerse era lo que contaba y amarse lo que restaba saber.

-No tienes paz¿verdad?. Indagó Joey tras sentir la temperatura elevarse.

-Tú me conoces. Más, cuando te amo tanto.

-No me canso de escucharlo. Aun no puedo creerlo.

-Pues créelo y no te canses. Te amo más de lo que piensas y por ti, podría hacer lo inimaginable.

-¿Cómo comprar esa máquina de pesas para que te compare con Matt Damon?.

El castaño enarcó una ceja.

-¿Te gusta ese sujeto?.

-Pues claro, es un ex super sexy modelo que trabaja en películas de Acción. Es el mejor. Asintió el rubio, obteniendo un mordisco bastante fuerte en el cuello.

-Bien, pues ahora veremos si ese tal Matt no se qué, se compara conmigo.

Entre risas, reclamos y una que otra queja, Joey fue llevado hasta la habitación, de dónde no salieron hasta encontrarse realmente satisfechos.

Una muestra de que su idilio, seguía en pie a pesar de todo.

Y es que habría que recordar la conferencia de prensa, porque a partir de eso todo cambió un poco.

Después de que Joey se hubiera desvanecido, lo habían llevado hasta el privado del millonario, quien había dicho todo lo que tenía que abordar y abandonado la conferencia, solo para verificar el estado de salud de su amante.

El rubio había tardado bastante en volver en si y cuando lo hizo, fue de manera un tanto incrédula.

-"Debes retractarte". Le había dicho a Kaiba con desesperación, saltando del sofá como si nada hubiera sucedido.

-"¿De qué?". Indagó el ojiazul, indicándole a Ed que saliera de la habitación con su hijo.

-"De todo lo que has dicho. Tienes que retractarte, tienes que hacerlo".

El tono histérico del muchacho no dejaba duda de que se encontraba en shock, por lo que el castaño había tratado de tranquilizarlo sin mucho éxito.

-"No entiendo tú afán en decir esas tonterías. Mejor cálmate y respira. Acabas de desmayarte".

-"¡Es que no puedo tranquilizarme!". Alegó, encarando al ojiazul.-"Tienes que hacerlo o si no yo lo haré por ti".

La mirada retadora del millonario había hecho temblar a su compañero, pero ambos se caracterizaban por su obstinación. Así que nadie flaqueó en sus decisiones.

-"¿Por qué quieres que me retracte?".

-"Porque fue una tremenda idiotez decir que yo…que yo…".

-"¿Qué eres el amor de mi vida?".

Kaiba había mirado las pupilas castañas temblar, constatando que algo dentro del rubio estaba combatiendo.

-"Si. Eso. Es una enorme tontería. Lo que deberías decir es que fui una aventura más y que tú estás…"

-"Joey. Mírame". Tal y como sus palabras eran, el aludido obedeció, encontrándose con el azul que aguardaba su contacto.-"¿Crees que lo que dije, es una mentira?. ¿Crees que es digno de anularse, solo por qué tú lo crees falso?".

-"Es que yo…".

-"¿No puedes creer realmente, que yo te amo"?.

Joey había tardado en responder, huyendo al contacto visual.

-"Dímelo". Exigió el genio, elevando el mentón de su pálido compañero.-"¿Crees tú que mentí para salvarme el pellejo nuevamente?. ¿Qué no te amo y te estoy utilizando para mi beneficio?. Mírame y dímelo".

En el fondo, el rubio deseaba afirmar todo aquello y salir definitivamente de esa comedia telenovelesca en la que se había trasformado su vida.

Ya lo había decidido. Ya lo había aceptado. Pero después de escuchar las declaraciones de su amante, simplemente todo se había ido al caño.

Sin tener dominio de sus movimientos, se aventuró a abrazar a su compañero, quien lo recibió sin contratiempos.

-"¿Sabes una cosa?". Había indagado el rubio tras perderse en el calor del otro.-"Tú también eres el amor de mi vida, y quiero pasar el resto de ella a tú lado. Jamás, he dejado de amarte".

Estaba dicho y cerrado. No había nada más que agregar, por lo que inmediatamente después el sonido del desahogo se dejó escuchar.

Nunca era tarde para decirlo y mucho menos para comenzar de nuevo, por lo que desde ese día se dedicaron realmente a vivir lo que le correspondía y a dejar de lado lo demás.

El cierre perfecto para una historia de sufrimiento y dolor, que al final culminaba con el verdadero Amor.

O al menos, eso se dice en los cuentos de hadas, pero este, no es un cuento de hadas.

Ed agradeció a la joven que lo recibió.

-En un momento estará con usted, pase por favor.

El custodio avanzó por el pasillo, hasta entrar en el privado que la chica le señalaba.

Sin más le dejaron solo, envuelto en esa confianza que realmente no caracterizaba a los hombres de dinero.

Miró en derredor, observando los cientos de libros que adornaban los libreros, así como también las fotografías en marcos de madera que acumulaban años y años de recuerdos.

Aquella era una habitación agradable, desde dónde intuía, el dueño llevaba a cabo millones de transacciones y planes para el futuro. Aunque en el último año aquello había decaído.

Se acercó al mapamundi, aquel Atlas en forma de esfera que fijado a su pedestal, podía girarse y buscar en él cualquier país del mundo.

Así lo hizo, deteniendo con el dedo su andar.

-Roma. Murmuró con una sonrisa en los labios.-Todos los caminos llegan a Roma.

-Efectivamente. Todos llegan a él tarde o temprano.

Se separó de la esfera en cuento la voz en la puerta le indicó su arribo.

-Disculpe mi intromisión. Se excusó el custodio, recibiendo una negación por parte del recién llegado.

-Descuide. Si le gusta, puede quedarse con él.

Tomando asiento en una lujosa silla, aguardó a su interlocutor.

-Gracias, pero no puedo aceptar tan lindo detalle. Si mis cálculos no son erróneos, ese Atlas debe tener como cien años.

-Ciento cincuenta, para ser exactos. Fue un regalo de bodas, de mi primera esposa. Comunicó, mirando atentamente a Ed.-Cuando me divorcié quise regresarlo, pero no me lo permitieron.

La línea de tradición se rompió y ahora no solo cargo con el peso de mis decisiones, sino también con el de una familia que no me guarda rencor, pero a la cual si causé un daño irreparable en sus costumbres.

-Lo lamento. Añadió el guardaespaldas, no sabiendo que más decir.

-Descuide, uno tiene que aprender a vivir con eso. Además. Señaló con un toque de gracia.-Estoy empacando y prefiero que el Mundo quede en buenas manos como las suyas, o su familia.

El hombre asintió, dando por terminado ese tramo.

-No quisiera ser grosero, pero cuento con poco tiempo. Usted sabe, en mi trabajo no hay muchos días libres aunque el jefe no haga nada.

-Me lo imagino. Asintió el anfitrión.-Es un trabajo interesante y dedicado. Pero descuide, no le robaré mucho tiempo. Trataré de ser breve.

-Lo escucho.

El hombre frente a él asintió, permitiendo que una línea tenue se extendiera por sus labios.

-Edward¿verdad?.

-Ed. Todo el mundo me dice así. Asintió el aludido, sintiendo algo extraño al escuchar su nombre completo.

-Bien, Ed. Sonrió el otro.-Tal vez se pregunte el por qué lo mandé llamar precisamente a usted¿verdad?.

El custodio asintió. Esa había sido toda su duda desde que salió de casa.

-Sé que no nos conocemos y que el tiempo que hemos interactuado ha sido realmente poco, casi escaso.

Pero sé, no solo por mis observaciones sino por boca de su jefe, que es un hombre confiable y honrado, digno de realizar cualquier tarea que pudiera encomendársele.

-Solo trato de hacer mi trabajo, señor.

-Pero no se apene. Vamos, que si fuera usted parte del ejército, ya habría coleccionado varias medallas por su valor.

El guardaespaldas se movió incómodo en su asiento. Aquel hombre parecía extraño. Tal vez se había drogado.

-Lo lamento. Se disculpó su interlocutor.-Es que las emociones de lo últimos meses me han dejado completamente arruinado. Así que solo puedo reír.

-Ya lo veo, señor Hakuraw.

Roger entendió aquello como una sutil forma de apresurar las cosas, por eso se incorporó de su asiento y se sentó del otro lado del escritorio.

-Tal vez me tilde a cobarde, pero es lo único y último que puedo hacer en pos de mi estabilidad mental.

Como le dije. Agregó, tras extraer un par de sobres de un cajón.-Me mudo, pero antes tengo que encargarle una misión. La cual, por supuesto, se le recompensará perfectamente.

Ed aceptó los sobres, mirando el nombre del destinatario.

-¿Son de usted?. Indagó, teniendo prudencia en sus movimientos.

-Una si. La otra es de…mi esposa.

El guardaespaldas asintió, guardando ambos sobres en el forro de su saco.

-Descuide, serán entregadas a la brevedad posible y con la mayor de las discreciones.

-Se lo agradezco mucho. Sonrió Roger, extendiendo un cheque que Ed negó.

-No hace falta. Tómelo como un favor.

-Realmente es excepcional. Ya no se consiguen hombres como usted. Alabó el otro, mirando la negativa del custodio.

-Simplemente soy leal a mi jefe. Nada más.

Hakuraw asintió, reclinándose en su silla.

Ed aguardó un momento más, sabía que esa entrevista aun no finalizaba.

Había recibido la llamada de Roger Hakuraw la noche anterior. Solicitaba su presencia, pero no había especificado para qué.

Él jamás había tenido trato cercano a ese hombre, solo y el necesario, como él mismo lo había dicho.

Por eso se había intrigado y había acudido a la cita.

Confesaba que se hallaba sorprendido del cambio tan palpable que el siempre adulador hombre mostraba, pero algo le hizo suponer que era por cuestiones importantes y benéficas.

-¿Cómo están?. Preguntó el hombre de negocios, cuando el silencio fue el suficiente.

-Sobreviviendo. Ya se imaginará usted lo que es vivir todos los días con algún nuevo chisme de por medio.

-Si, creo que es difícil. Mucho más para Joey¿verdad?.

-El joven Joey no es de mundo, como usted o el señor Kaiba. Pero se adapta bien.

-He visto aparecer su nombre en los tabloides más veces, de lo que lo hizo en Norte América. Realmente su vida cambió por completo.

-Así es señor Hakuraw, pero se comporta a la altura de las circunstancias.

-Kaiba no es tonto. Rió con gracia.-Sabe elegir muy bien.

Ed enarcó una ceja y se dio el valor de indagar lo que durante tanto tiempo había mantenido en la cabeza.

-Usted mencionó Norte América.

-Si. Y sé lo que estás pensando y la respuesta es Si, yo lo hice.

El hombre de traje negro se tensó.

-Por favor, como si no conociera todo lo que he hecho simplemente por el capricho de una mujer.

-No estoy aquí para juzgarle. Añadió Ed, mirando la sonrisa de Roger.

-Lo sé. Pero quien no aprovecha una oportunidad para aclarar ciertos puntos, puede ser un idiota. Y usted no lo es.

En eso tenía razón.

-¿Entonces usted tiene que ver con la repentina huída del Joven Wheeler de Japón?.

-Así es. Fui el responsable de desaparecerlo de aquí. Asintió el hombre, mirando directamente al custodio.-Y lo hice por una razón.

-Lo sé. Afirmó Ed sorprendiendo al hombre de negocios.

-¿Lo descubrió solo?.

-Digamos que siempre he tenido intuición para este tipo de cosas. No olvide que soy guardaespaldas.

Roger rió largamente antes de serenarse un poco.

-De verdad que es usted único, Ed. Ojala lo hubiera conocido antes.

-Gracias, pero aun no terminamos.

Otro punto para el custodio. Realmente era digno de su profesión.

-Si, tiene razón. Suspiró el anfitrión.-Aun no terminamos y sin embargo siento, que no es necesario decirlo todo.

-Al menos dígame el por qué se va.

Roger bajó un poco el rostro.

-Mis negocios han mejorado, pero necesito vigilarlos de cerca.

Aquí en Japón no me queda más, así que he decidido comenzar de nuevo lejos de aquí. En el lugar dónde exilié a Joey Wheeler. Que ironía.

Podría ser.

-Pues yo digo que es todo lo contrario. Al joven Joey le fue bien¿por qué a usted no?.

-Veo que está enterado de mucho¿verdad?.

-Es mi trabajo, señor. Enterarme de lo que otros desconocen para no perderlo de vista. Además, júzgueme admirador acérrimo de Joseph Wheeler. No hay nadie como él.

El anfitrión volvió a reír, siendo interrumpido con un toque en la puerta.

Sin esperar invitación, una melena roja hizo su aparición, develando a la señora de esa casa.

-Buenos días, señora. Saludó con respeto el custodio, incorporándose de su lugar en señal de cortesía.

Pero la mujer pasó de largo al guardaespaldas, dirigiéndose específicamente a su consorte.

-Saldré un momento a despedirme de mis amistades. No quiero que la gente murmure cosas que no son ciertas.

Roger la miró, sin moverse ni un ápice.

-No tardes. Aun hay mucho que empacar.

La pelirroja no negó ni asintió, simplemente volvió a salir de la habitación.

-Le costará trabajo asimilar lo que le he dicho. Pero confío en que el tiempo la haga recapacitar del todo.

Ed miró a Roger.

-La señora ha vivido con mucho rencor, espero que pueda ayudarla.

-Y yo también Ed, yo también.

El custodio no volvió a tomar asiento, sino que extendió la mano.

-Un placer verlo, señor Hakuraw, pero debo regresar a mi trabajo.

-Lo sé. Reconoció el hombre.-Le agradezco nuevamente que haya venido. No se me ocurrió otra forma de acercarme a él, más que con usted.

-Debería de verlo. Aconsejó Ed, recibiendo como lo esperaba una negativa.

-No podría. A pesar de que es mi deber, se me cae la cara de vergüenza de solo pensar en verlo de nuevo.

-Pero…

-Créame Ed, mis errores me perseguirán hasta el fin de mis días. Mi único consuelo es saber que puedo empezar de nuevo.

-Esperemos que su esposa también opine lo mismo.

Ese era otro asunto, por lo que el anfitrión solo asintió.

-Mande mis saludos a Seto Kaiba. Tal vez después pueda hacerle una llamada.

A pesar de los errores del hombre, siempre había llevado una relación aceptable con su jefe, por lo que Ed imaginó que no habría problema con ello.

-Le deseo un feliz viaje, señor Hakuraw. Tal vez algún día nos volvamos a ver.

-Tal vez algún día. Sonrió él, despidiendo al más fiel de los amigos que le hubiera gustado tener.

Pero obviamente y a pesar de sus deseos, jamás volvieron a verse, pues la muerte llamó antes de tiempo al de apellido Hakuraw.

Ed se apresuró a llegar al auto y pudo ver a la pelirroja, quien hizo detener su limosina y bajar la ventanilla.

-Señora. Saludó de nuevo Ed, tratando de no esperar demasiado de aquella mujer.

La pelirroja tardó un poco en decidirse en que hacer, por lo que al final simplemente cedió.

-No le de la carta. Murmuró, tan bajo que el guardaespaldas tuvo que agudizar su oído.

-¿Perdón?.

-Mi esposo, le dio dos cartas. No le de la mía.

Ed no necesitó fingir demencia.

-Quémela, tírela, haga lo que quiera, pero no se la de. Es demasiado humillante que Roger me haya obligado a escribirla.

-Pero señora…

-Dígale que jamás lo perdonaré. Dígale que le deseo la peor de las vidas e infelicidades, y que también pruebe el sabor amargo de la humillación y la soledad. ¡Dígaselo!. Ordenó la mujer, mirando fijamente los ojos del custodio.

-Yo…trataré. Indicó el hombre, mirando la conformidad en el rostro de la dama.

-Jamás voy a tolerar lo que está sucediendo entre esos dos. Advirtió, girando su mirada para posarla en el asiento de enfrente.-Jamás voy a hacerlo a pesar de todo lo que Roger me haya dicho.

Para mí, eso no sucedió y se trata de una invención para santificar a ese…muchacho.

-Señora…

-Que tenga buena vida Ed. Si fuera usted, procuraría buscar un mejor trabajo. Las humillaciones apenas comienzan. No sabe la penitencia que les espera, a ese par de idiotas.

Sin más, la mujer de melena roja subió la ventanilla e indicó al chofer que avanzara.

Ed la miró partir con muchas dudas en la cabeza, sobre todo con aquella que siempre había estado consigo desde que había conocido a esa mujer.

No había más que decir, los Hakuraw se iban para jamás volver y eso, a ojo de cualquiera, fue lo más sano y sensato que pudieron hacer después de obsequiar tanto daño.

Mokuba sonreía a su máxima expresión. Se sentía el bebé más afortunado del mundo por tener a dos personas tan maravillosas a su lado.

Por una parte su padre, quien siempre era amoroso con él. Un hombre que imponía respeto pero que detrás de sus ojos azules ocultaba una gama estupenda de sentimientos que solo se presentaban frente a las personas indicadas.

Y por otro lado se encontraba Joey, ese chico rubio que se había sabido ganar su confianza con el paso del tiempo.

En un principio no sentía su afecto, pero después las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, sabiendo que tendría con él más amor y juegos que con nadie en el mundo.

A tan corta edad, el pequeño heredero Kaiba ya sabía distinguir estas cosas, por lo que era inmensamente feliz al lado de su familia.

No podía pedir más. Simplemente todo era maravilloso.

-Un día de estos, nos dará la sorpresa de que ya camina.

Los ojitos azules se elevaron hacia el rubio, quien charlaba amenamente por teléfono.

Por eso y con sonrisa de horilla a horilla, gateó hasta sentarse con dificultad frente al muchacho.

-¡Deberías verlo, Yug, es maravillosamente adorable! Exclamó el rubio, sonriendo al infante que jaló el dobladillo de sus jeans.

-Parece que quiere saludarte. Advirtió el chico, cargando al niño que rió y colocando el altavoz del aparato.

-Hola Mokuba¿cómo estás?

Por un momento el aludido parpadeó, buscando a la persona que estaba llamándole, terminando por reír y abrazarse al pecho del rubio.

-Está desorientado. Afirmó Joey, sonriendo a su bebé.

-Me lo imagino. Es lo malo de esto. ¿Por qué no le pides a Kaiba un teléfono con cámara? Al menos así Mokuba sabrá quien le habla.

-No me des malas ideas, Yug.

-¡¿Yo?! Exclamó el tricolor, escuchando la risita de su amigo.

-Por supuesto. Que ya me enteré sobre "eso" que haces con Yami mientras hablan por video teléfono.

Joey rió aun más cuando el silencio le golpeó los oídos. Estaba seguro que de haber estado presente, su amigo estaría del color de la señal de Alto.

-No sé porque te cuentan esas cosas. Murmuró el bajito, escuchando la risa de su amigo.

-Porque sino, sería aburrido. Recuerda que somos amigos.

-Eso lo sé. Afirmó el otro.-Pero bueno, creo que debo dejarte. Yami no tarda y tenemos un evento.

-Aja, desde que le gustó eso de la dirección, está más insoportable que nunca¿verdad?

Yugi se reservó la respuesta, pero Joey la intuyó.

-Espero vernos pronto, el abuelo quiere que vaya más seguido.

-Y no es para menos, nos tienes abandonados.

-¡Oh, Joey! No digas eso. Si ustedes son lo que más quiero.

-Qué no te escuche tú celoso novio o no la cuento.

Risas de camaradería y complicería. Risas que eran necesarias para recordar el poder de esa bonita y enorme amistad.

-Saluda a Kaiba de mi parte y a Moky dale un beso por mí.

-Descuida, lo haré. Cuídate Yug.

-Igualmente.

Y fin de la charla, pero no de todas, porque aun restaban más y muchos días por celebrar su amistad.

A pesar de la distancia, ambos mantenían fresca su amistad, recordándose a cada momento lo maravilloso de haberse conocido.

Yugi vivía feliz al lado de su Egipcio novio y aunque esporádicamente regresaba a Japón, nada comparable con esa sonrisa que atravesaba su rostro, voz y mirada cada vez que se veían o hablaban.

Joey comprobaba que su amigo era inmensamente dichoso y no podía ser más feliz por él.

En esa ocasión había sido el tricolor quien le había llamado. Después de toda la publicidad a su alrededor, al fin se había alcanzado la internacionalidad y Yugi, un tanto preocupado por eso, había marcado a su amigo quien acostumbrado había disipado su turbación.

Habían pasado un par de horas charlando y retomando conversaciones añejas y a pesar de que Joey acostumbraba decírselo todo, en esa ocasión no fue así.

Con un suspiro se incorporó de la cama, tratando de que Mokuba no se dañara los dedos con su cabello.

-No le dije lo de la carta de tú abuelo. Murmuró, mirando al bebé que sonreía y balbuceaba.-No pude decírselo porque…no tiene caso¿verdad?

Los grandes ojos azules del bebé lo miraron y tras sonreír se sintió tonto.

-Tienes razón, ni siquiera es importante.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento, dejando paso al dueño de la casa.

De inmediato Mokuba estiró los brazos y rió con estruendo. Su padre había llegado.

-Hey, hola. ¿Cómo está mi bebé hermoso?.

Joey sonrió. Definitivamente Kaiba era otro en la intimidad.

-Se portó muy bien. Afirmó Joey, recibiendo el beso especial que solo Seto tenía derecho a darle.

-Eso es bueno. ¿Pero qué es eso que escuché al entrar?.

El rubio parpadeó.

-No sé.

-Oh, si. Vamos¿a caso me crees idiota?

El chico negó. Kaiba podía serlo todo menos idiota.

-Te lo cuento más tarde, porque tú traes finta de querer decirme algo.

Y era verdad, pues la imagen del millonario parecía un tanto extraña.

Seto tomó asiento en la cama, mientras hablaba con su hijo. Joey lo acompañó a su derecha.

-Lo mismo de siempre. La oficina es un caos.

-Me lo imagino. Sobre todo porque ya somos noticia internacional.

Kaiba enarcó una ceja.

-Déjame adivinar. Tú amigo con cabello de punta te lo dijo¿verdad?

-¡Hey!. Se quejó Joey, golpeando el brazo de su amante.-Él solo se preocupa por nosotros.

-Aja. Murmuró el castaño, tomando la barbilla del rubio para besarlo lenta y apasionadamente.

-Al menos se que no te afectó. Suspiró Joey cuando el contacto terminó.

-A mi nada me afecta¿te olvidas quien soy?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?

-Más te vale.

Ambos se sonrieron. Eran felices y nada, ni siquiera la prensa, destruiría lo que tenían.

-Pero hay algo más¿verdad? Cuestionó el rubio, tratando de mirar más allá de las apariencias.

-Se ve que me conoces bien, cachorro. Si, hay más. Asintió el genio, acariciando la cabellera negra de su hijo.-Kisara fue a la oficina.

Joey guardó silencio. Había olvidado a la diseñadora.

Después de la revelación nacional del ojiazul, la chica había desaparecido e intuía que no precisamente por la emoción.

Que se presentara en esos momentos, tal vez significaban problemas para su pareja. Esa mujer era de cuidado.

-¿Y…qué sucedió?

Seto había relatado a Joey lo acontecido con la chica, minutos antes de la conferencia de prensa, por lo que no era secreto para ninguno de los dos que la peliblanca estaba interesada en él.

-Fue algo extraño volver a verla después de estas semanas.

-¿Por qué¿Hizo algo indebido?

-No. Realmente se comportó…bastante bien.

Y Kaiba le relató el cómo la peliblanca, tan hacendosa y hermosa como siempre, había arribado a su despacho esa mañana, solo para exigirle su último pago.

"Puedes considerarte sin asesora de imagen desde ya". Había dicho la chica, quien enfundada en un Carolina Herrera Azul, pedía las cuentas claras a su antiguo cliente.

Tal y como el genio era, le había extendido un cheque con un número extra, por el bono que tan buen profesional merecía.

"No quiero deberte nada". Indicó el millonario, enfrentando la mirada retadora de la chica.

Y había sido justo en ese momento, cuando la voz pacífica y llena de cordura de la mujer, hizo acto de presencia.

-"No voy a ser pesimista, pero sé, que nunca podrás ser feliz con él. No solo por la envidia o las habladurías, sino por todo lo que no has visto ni vivido aun. Ojala que por vez primera no te hayas equivocado en una decisión".

Y sin más, la joven Kizakuya salió de KC para jamás volver.

Nadie supo en dónde había estado esos días, o lo que había hecho, pero tras sus últimas palabras Kaiba pudo concluir que se había aislado para hacer el berrinche de su vida y para recuperar, lo que ella llamaba: un poco de tranquilidad tras las aguas agitadas.

Joey no supo que decir tras el relato de su pareja y concluyó en que el rencor de la peliblanca podía sumarse, tal vez, al que muchas personas sentían hacia él.

-¿Crees que volverás a verla? Indagó, mirando los ojos de su compañero.

-No lo sé y la verdad no me interesa. Esa chica tenía mucho potencial pero…no termina de ser una niña mimada de papá.

En eso Kaiba tenía razón. El rubio jamás le había pedido a su pareja que le relatara el cómo o el porqué había contratado a Kisara, pero estaba seguro que por su linda sonrisa no había sido.

No podía hacer nada al respecto más que aguardar y callar todo lo que esa chica le había dicho a él.

No era por desconfiar, ni mucho menos por miedo, pero estaba seguro que como todo, esas palabras poco a poco se olvidarían y se irían, como el viento.

-Nunca me has preguntado el por qué la contraté.

-No creo que sea por nada fuera de este mundo. Fue la respuesta de Joey, quien mecía a un adormilado Mokuba.

Sintió entonces que Kaiba fruncía el entrecejo y tras ocultar una sonrisa, se arriesgó a indagar.

-Dime¿por qué la contrataste?

Eso pareció aminorar las cosas. Al parecer estaban comenzando a ver los puntos clave dentro de su persona.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?

-Claro. ¿Por qué no habría de desearlo?

El gesto del millonario le hizo saber al rubio, que la revelación sería un poco dolorosa.

Pero lo esperaba, porque después de todo nada en esa relación había sido color de rosa.

-Dime. Vamos.

Seto asintió, besando la frente de su compañero.

-La contraté justo cuando te fuiste a América y yo comencé a…

-¿Tener amantes?

Kaiba asintió, viendo que el rubio rehuía su mirada.

-¿Joey?

-Continua. Yo…escucho. Y lo miró, dándole a entender que tenía toda su atención.

El castaño entonces lo adoró aun más, pues pocas personas tenían la valía de su pareja.

-Cometí muchas tonterías, Joey. Tú lo sabes y el mundo lo sabe. Comencé a vivir dentro de un universo lleno de fantasías y deseos que solo me daban más soledad.

Quería escapar pero solo conseguí sumergirme más y más. Por eso la contraté, para que limpiara un poco mi imagen y para que…"ella", no sufriera más.

Joey asintió, mirando la pena que surcaba la faz de su pareja.

-Me di cuenta que yo solo no podría seguir manteniendo mi farsa, mucho menos con medios de comunicación de por medio. Después, con ella todo resultó sencillo. Bocas que comprar, otras tantas que callar y el resto fue una ganga.

Es maravillosa en su trabajo y le debo demasiado. Mi imagen permaneció impecable, mientras estuvo a mi lado.

-¿Y ahora?

Kaiba miró al rubio.

-No la necesito. Ya discutimos eso.

-Lo sé, pero…pueden aparecer más personas del pasado. Como ese chico de la fiesta.

El millonario lo sabía, pero una vez ordenadas sus idead, el viejo y diablo genio empresario había resucitado.

No era fácil meterse con una Kaiba. Mucho menos con él.

-Que lo intenten y verán lo que les espera.

-Pero…

-¿Sigues creyendo que esto es un error?

-Por supuesto que no, es solo que…

-¿Temes que te vuelva a lastimar?

Aquello era duro pero cierto. La verdad era que Joey ya no deseaba sufrir más. Por eso, armándose de valor, dejó salir lo que por años había cargado en el corazón.

-¿Por qué tuviste amantes¿Por qué los tuviste?

Seto no esperaba la pregunta, por eso tardó un momento en responder.

-Joey, no creo que…

-Por favor, responde. Imploró, evitando moverse demasiado para que Mokuba despertara.-Quiero saberlo. Quiero disipar esto que me lastima. Quiero hacerlo.

Realmente si fuera posible amar más a una persona, Kaiba lo haría.

Simplemente adoraba al muchacho que frente a él le pedía explicaciones que pensó, jamás daría a nadie.

-Solo un corazón que ama demasiado, es capaz de pelear por saber la verdad a la duda que lo atormenta. ¿Cómo no amarte más, después de esto?

Joey medio sonrió. Seto siempre decía cosas que lograban azorarlo. Seguramente el millonario sería un excelente guionista teatral.

-Lo hice. Explicó, tratando de no perder la emoción.-Por el único motivo por el que he cometido tontería tras tontería en estos años.

El rubio aguardó la respuesta.

-Por idiota

-¿Qué?

-Por idiota. Por no saber poner en orden mis pensamientos, por no tener el valor de no haber ido a buscarte y decirte: Te amo, te necesito en mi vida. No puedo vivir sin ti.

El aludido parpadeó desconcertado.

-¿Quieres decir, que los buscabas para…?

-Sacarte de mi pensamiento y mi corazón. Por eso, si no te habías dado cuenta, la mayoría eran rubios.

Joey giró la cabeza. Lo que acababa de escuchar era…

-Se que fue idiota de mi parte, pero estaba desesperado. Musitó el castaño, pensando que su amante se había enfadado.-Solo comía y bebía de ti. Me enseñaste a amar y abrir el corazón, y de un día para el otro todo mi mundo cambió. No pude hacerme a la idea de no tenerte y por eso…

-¿Tuviste un bebé?

Kaiba fue ahora el desconcertado.

-¿Un bebé?

-Para lavar tú imagen o para olvidarme¿por eso tuviste un bebé?

Era un reclamo que salía desde el fondo de su corazón y Seto lo supo, porque los castaños ojos de Joey así se lo dijeron.

-No. Negó, intentando no sonar desesperado en ese momento de revelaciones.

-A pesar de lo inmundo que pueda llegar a ser, jamás habría traído al mundo un hijo por eso.

-¿Entonces? Interrogó el otro. También eso necesitaba saber.

-Porque Serenity lo quería.

Dolió, dolió recordar que su hermana era la madre del bebé entre sus brazos.

Dolió recordar la primera vez que lo supo y que miró a ese niño.

Dolió recordar que había odiado a Mokuba y todo por…

-Qué feliz habrá sido, al haber llevado en su cuerpo un pedazo de ti. Murmuró, dejando escapar ese celo, que desde siempre y ocultamente había llevado consigo.

Seto abrazó con fuerza al rubio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso, Joey?

-Nada. Justificó, ocultando las lágrimas.-Algo tonto que me pasó por la mente.

-Serenity no lo tuvo.

-¡¿Qué?! Exclamó el rubio, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a su pareja.-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Que tú hermana no lo tuvo.

-Pero Seto, ella es su madre.

-Lo es. Asintió el castaño, besando la frente de su hijo.-Pero no lo llevó en su vientre.

-¡Seto!

Eso era demasiado escandaloso hasta para él.

¿Cómo se atrevía él a decir eso, cuando su hermana había querido tanto a ese bebé?

-No te exaltes. Tranquilizó el castaño.-Pensé que ella te lo había dicho. Pero ahora veo que no. Murmuró, permitiendo que cruzara por su mirada un relámpago de algo indescriptible.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Seto?

El millonario respiró, disipando su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

-Yo sé que ella sabía de mis infidelidades. Era muy lista y aunque la tuviera, como me lo dijiste alguna vez, en un claustro, ella sabía muchas cosas.

Joey prefirió no decir nada.

-Así que un día me lo dijo: Quiero ser madre.

Como intuirás, no estaba preparado para ello, por eso traté de convencerla de que no era lo correcto, pero tan empecinada como cierto rubio que conozco, terminó convenciéndome.

-¿Y después?

-Sabes que no dejo nada a la deriva y con su enfermedad…no podía arriesgar ni su salud ni la de mi futuro hijo, por eso la llevé con los mejores médicos, aunque siempre fue la misma respuesta: No es conveniente.

-Pero…

-Obstinada en lo mismo. Continuó relatando.-Tuvimos un par de opciones: O adoptábamos, o lo hacíamos de otra manera. Así que la segunda opción fue la mejor.

-No comprendo. Negó Joey, quien había estado apretando de más al bebé y este repeló entre sueños.

-Lo que trato de decirte, es que utilizamos una madre sustituta para hacer realidad el sueño de tú hermana. De esa forma ella no corría riesgos.

El rubio sintió que de no haber estado sentado, seguramente habría resbalado al piso.

Lo que Seto acababa de decirle simplemente no podía ser verdad. Era de locos.

-Pero…pero…

-Mokuba está perfectamente bien. Desde antes de nacer se le han hecho exámenes y estudios y al parecer él no adquirió la enfermedad de su madre. Es un milagro que agradezco con el alma.

-¡Oh Dios!. Exclamó el rubio, abrazando a la criaturita entre sus brazos.-Yo siempre pensé que te habías acostado con mi hermana y yo…

-Nunca me acosté con ella. Reveló el ojiazul en un susurro, cerca del oído de su amante.-Jamás pude hacerlo, como yo también se que jamás lo hiciste con mi hermano.

Joey elevó la mirada y tras enfocarla en los cerúleos que esperaban su reacción, no pudo más que abrazarse al hombre que amaba más que nada en el mundo.

-Lo lamento, lo lamento. Se excusó el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque durante este tiempo pensé que tú y ella…que Mokuba…tenía celos, mi amor, celos.

-¿Celos? Indagó Kaiba sin comprender.

-Si. Celos de que mi hermana hubiera podido darte un heredero y de…y de…yo no podía quererlo en un principio.

-¿A Mokuba?

-Si. Porque no toleraba la idea de que tú y Serenity…pero después ganó mi corazón y ahora es una de las dos personas que mas amo en esta vida.

Seto acarició los dorados cabellos de su amante y tras sonreírle a su hijo, quien suspiró entre sueños, besó los labios de aquel que había mostrado más cordura y compasión que ni todos los altruistas del mundo.

Lo besó con amor, con pasión, con todas las fuerzas de su corazón.

Lo amaba y era correspondido y jamás, nunca le diría, que noches enteras se desquició con la sola idea de que Joey pudiera haber estado con su hermano.

Los celos se habían apoderado de él infinidad de veces con ese pensamiento y solo, hasta que supo la verdad por labios de Noa, no pudo descansar en paz.

-Te amo. Susurró el millonario, recibiendo una media sonrisa por respuesta.

-Y yo a ti.

Volvieron a besarse, demostrándose que el sentimiento no cambiaba y que todo podía solucionarse con el simple hecho de charlar.

-Pero tú aun tienes que decirme algo. Murmuró Seto un rato después, cuando mecía levemente a su amante.

-¿Algo?

-Aja. Algo importante y que Ed te dio esta mañana.

-Oh, Ed. Sonrió el chico, sabiendo que el guardaespaldas no le ocultaría nada a su jefe.-Si, recuerdo. Pero no es nada importante.

Kaiba mordió con fuerza el cuello del rubio.

-¡Oye! Reclamó el ofendido, mirando ceñudo al ofensor.

-Dímelo o vuelvo a morderte.

-No te atreverías.

-¿Me estas retando?

No, eso nunca. Joey sabía que tenía las de perder, por ello acomodándose dentro del abrazó, le habló de esa dichosa carta.

-Solo me dice que se va y que…lamenta lo que hace años sucedió.

-¿Y eso fue…?

Momentos de verdad

-En realidad él me ofreció la beca en Norte América. No la escuela.

El rubio sintió que su amante se tensaba, por ello lo tranquilizó.

-Yo…acudí a Roger en busca de ayuda y me la dio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque era martirizante verte con mi hermana, Seto. Tú dijiste que tuviste que hacer algo para tratar de olvidarme. Yo también, y poner mar de por medio fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Seto no dijo nada. Continuó meciendo a sus tesoros.

Habían pasado todo un drama en aquellos años. Las verdades saldrían tarde o temprano. Una a una y causarían dolor pero no uno irreparable. Para sanarse se tenían el uno al otro y nada, jamás, los volvería a dañar de esa manera.

Por ello decidió que era conveniente detenerse en ese punto, o terminarían diciendo cosas que era mejor preservar para el recuerdo.

En ocasiones hay secretos que deben permanecer como tal.

-Al menos se fue. Murmuró, besando el área dañada del cuello.

-Aja. Con mamá.

-¿Ella no te dijo nada?

La negativa de Joey fue todo lo que esperaba y era lo mejor. No le diría que él mismo había destruido la carta que Ed le confió.

Esa mujer no merecía un hijo como Joey. No lo merecía.

-Mamá es…extraña. Pero sé que me odió más que antes.

-¿Por?

-Por estar contigo. Con Mokuba, por "usurpar" el lugar de mi hermana.

-Pero tú no usurpaste nada. Este es tú lugar. Tú legítimo lugar.

-Pero ella no lo sabe y aunque no me haya dicho nada, se que me detesta aun más.

Kaiba no dijo nada.

Conocer a Joey significaba saber el largo historial de disfortunios que había tenido desde el día de su nacimiento.

Conocerlo a él, implicaba ver su vida con otros ojos y saber que sufría, aunque jamás lo dijera.

El principal aspecto era su madre, una mujer pariente de las brujas, que despreciaba a su primogénito por algo insano seguramente, pero que afectaba al muchacho directamente.

Joey jamás había necesitado a su madre para nada, pero no sería humano si dijera que eso no le dolía.

-Joey¿por qué…?

-Voy a acostar a Mokuba en su cuna. Hoy fue un gran día para él. ¿Te dije que casi dijo Papá?

Seto no insistió, sino que puso énfasis en lo que su amante acababa de decirle.

Estaba seguro que Joey, al igual que él era de la idea de ocultar algunas cosas, para evitar abrir heridas innecesarias.

-No, no me lo habías dicho.

-Pues si y fue emocionante. Naya dice que…

Ambos se encaminaron a la habitación del bebé, sumergidos aparentemente en la charla que giraba alrededor del infante, pero pendientes de los movimientos del otro.

Tal vez, algún día Joseph Wheeler podría decirle al hombre que amaba, el por qué Kaede Hakuraw lo odiaba tanto.

Decirle, que una vez, hacía muchos años, su padre la había prácticamente violado y que de esa relación había nacido él.

Que desde siempre lo había odiado, por ser el producto de algo insano y despreciable. Y que cada vez que lo miraba a él, veía al autor intelectual del delito.

Tal vez algún día Joey se armaría de valor y le diría, que desde siempre había sabido la historia de su origen y que solo una vez, cuando su madre había enfermado de gravedad, esta le había dicho que lo quería. Claro, todo producto del delirio de la fiebre, pero que para él había significado la vida misma.

Tal vez algún día…

-Hey tú¿a dónde vas?

Natalia, la chica de ropas negras y ojos grises se detuvo, para esperar a Gabriel.

-A ver a Joey. Indicó, continuando con su camino.

-¿A qué?

-¿Tan interesado estas?

-Es mi amigo. No lo olvides.

-No, ya lo sé.

-Es solo que desde aquella vez que…

-Ya sé que su queridísimo señor millonario no te caía bien, pero ahora dices lo contrario¿verdad?

Gabriel gruñó, no era del tipo demostrativo. Pero tenía que afirmar que lo que decía la chica era verdad.

Solían visitar a su amigo rubio cada y cuando, mucho más, después de aquel mega embrollo que había ocasionado el dueño de KC.

Ciertamente habían decidido creerle al castaño. El amor que profesaba a su amigo era legítimo, sobre todo cuando Gabriel y él se conocieron.

Podía recordarse ese día como el Apocalipsis parte uno, pues ambos eran similares en carácter y hasta en pensamiento. La única diferencia era el dinero, por lo que ambos habían realmente chocado.

Sin embargo no hay mal que por bien no venga y a las pocas horas, ambos muchachos se encontraban discutiendo uno de los temas financieros más importantes de los últimos tiempos.

Al parecer habían encontrado un punto en común y eso era lo que importaba.

Todo parecía fluir bien, sobre todo a cuánto esa trágica relación se refería.

Gabriel debía admitir que Kaiba era un tipo firme y estaba seguro de que Joey jamás volvería a sufrir.

Estimaba a su parlanchín amigo más de lo que nunca había llegado a estimar a nadie, y podía decir que se sentía feliz de que al fin todo ese dolor se esfumara.

-¿Y qué es lo que vas a decirle? Continuó indagando el inglés, tratando de darle a su apretada agenda algo de espacio.

-Pues algo que tal vez le interese.

El chico no podía ni imaginarlo. Con Nat todo era posible, así que aguardaría hasta enterarse al mismo tiempo que el rubio parlanchín.

No tardaron mucho tiempo en reunirse en la misma cafetería de siempre.

Después de todo el embrollo, habían pasado algunos meses y Joey parecía llevar el mismo sol consigo.

Sonreía más, su faz resplandecía y tan solo hablar de Kaiba era como darle los buenos días al universo.

Al parecer el rubio si era feliz.

De eso mismo se constataron al llegar al café, dónde el rubio aguardaba leyendo una revista.

-Ya deja de buscar artículos sobre ti. No todos los días te veremos en primera plana.

El aludido rió, saludando a sus amigos.

-No te esperaba, Gab.

-Vuelve a decirme así y verás lo que es esperar.

Joey rió con más ahínco. Amaba hacer enfadar a su amigo.

-Ustedes dos jamás aprenderán¿verdad? No sé como vivieron juntos.

-Y separados. Aclaró el inglés a la dark.-No olvides eso.

-Si, si como sea. Total, lo repelas y lo adoras.

Tanto Joey como la chica rieron al sonrojo del inglés. Era tan predecible que causaba risa.

-Bien, aquí me tienes Nat. ¿Para que me querías?

La ojigris ordenó un Laté mientras se acomodaba mejor en el asiento.

Después miró a los presentes y sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Me voy de gira!

-¡¿Te vas?! Cuestionó Gabriel, siendo el primero en reaccionar.

-Si. En dos semanas. La compañía hará una gira por todo Japón. ¡¿No es maravilloso?!

Gabriel miró a Joey quien aun no salía de su asombro.

-Oye, eso es genial. Reaccionó el rubio.- Muchas felicidades.

-Gracias, gracias. Todo se lo debo a mi habilidad como actriz.

Natalia rió. A leguas se veía su felicidad.

-Pero…¿no crees que es muy precipitado? Murmuró el inglés, quien no sabía que más decir.

-Por supuesto que no. ¿Cómo dices eso? Un actor debe estar preparado para todo, incluso para irse de gira cuando menos lo pienses¿verdad, Joey?

El aludido respingó en su asiento. Había estado sumergido en sus recuerdos de Norte América, por lo que la cuestión lo había tomado desprevenido.

-Si. Así es. La profesión requiere entrega.

-¡¿Pero cómo puedes apoyarla?! No está lista para…

-Gab. Llamó la chica.-Si lo que intentas decirme es que vas a extrañarme, yo también. Reveló y sin previo aviso, besó al inglés en los labios.

Joey sonrió a la reacción del extranjero y ocultó la carcajada. Desde hacía unos meses que se había enterado de la "secreta" relación de sus amigos.

Era de esperarse cuando peleaban tanto y se llevaban tan bien.

Jamás se habría imaginado que ellos pudieran compaginar de esa manera, pero ahí estaban, discutiendo como dos chiquillos y adorándose como enamorados.

La historia se le hacía más que conocida, por eso apoyó la relación en el segundo en el que se enteró.

Lo que deseaba era ver a sus amigos felices, y eso tenía.

Sin embargo, la revelación de Nat solo le hizo tener nostalgias de su vida en Estados Unidos.

Ciertamente se había ido para olvidar, pero mentía si se decía que no había disfrutado su estadía en el continente Americano.

Había vivido experiencias únicas en el país y había tenido éxito en la academia de actuación.

Su rostro y nombre habían aparecido en diarios locales, pero tenía que reconocer que de apoco se había ganado un lugar entre los predilectos.

Había vivido al máximo su aventura de actor y había regresado a Japón para revivirla por un tiempo, solo lo suficiente para volver a dejarla.

Mirar a Nat, su ex compañera de tablas, le hacía añorar ese mundo.

Si había elegido ser actor, había sido por todo lo que su corazón le había dictado desde siempre. Por toda esa rebeldía sin reprimir y ese amor hacia algo, que solo había sabido encontrar en un personaje y tras las palmas de un público.

Si, añoraba y también idolatraba regresar, pero en su situación actual, lo veía imposible.

Por eso y en cuanto los tórtolos finalizaron su pequeña discusión, habló.

-Espero que todo salga muy bien, Nat. Te deseo lo mejor.

La chica asintió, dándole un codazo a su novio.

-¿Sabes algo? Deberías de regresar.

-¿Cómo? Inquirió el rubio sin comprender.

-Si. Deberías regresar a las tablas. Yo sé que ahora eres feliz, pero uno nunca es feliz al cien por ciento cuando deja migajas en el camino.

-¿Migajas?

-Sueños, Wheeler. Repeló el inglés, haciendo segunda a su novia.-Sueños inconclusos y que tú aun tienes en el corazón.

Esas palabras acompañaron a Joey durante semanas y meses.

Durante las fiestas y comidas a las que asistía de la mano de su novio y mientras trataba de dormir después de una placentera noche de amor.

Los sueños inconclusos de su corazón seguían latiendo, y él, aunque aparentara tener todo lo que deseaba, no podía seguir fingiendo que no existían.

Ya no podía.

Por eso un día al despertarse y al mirarse en el espejo, se dio cuenta de que había vivido una historia que no empezaba con el clásico: Había una vez.

Sino que había sido una historia real dónde había aprendido a amar y a vivir, a odiar y a encelarse de cosas tan triviales y complejas como la vida misma.

Había tenido una historia de amor y de angustia que había sorteado con creses y que había vivido con el sentimiento al máximo.

Tenía una vida y más de lo que alguna vez de niño, habría podido desear. Había cumplido un sueño, pero aun faltaba llevar a cabo el definitivo.

Así pues caminó lejos del espejo que lo enfrentó con su verdad, que lo hizo recordar su historia de comienzo a fin y que lo llevó directo a la presencia de aquel ser que había amado y amaría tal vez por el resto de su vida, pero que no podía darle lo que tanto y por siempre, había añorado.

-Seto…¿podemos hablar un momento?

El muchacho de ojos azules asintió, incorporándose del asiento giratorio que tenía en su despacho.

-¿Qué ocurre, cachorro? Indagó el millonario.

-Solo…quiero hablar. Sonrió Joey, llevándolo hasta uno de los sofás en la sala.

-¿Mokuba está bien?

-Magnífico. Naya ya no sabe que hacer con él. Solo corre de un lado a otro por la habitación, ya sabes.

Claro que sabía. Había sido un regocijo enorme para Seto Kaiba, contemplar a su hijo caminar y balbucear: "Papá".

-¿Entonces?

El rubio suspiró. Tenía que decírselo.

-Seto¿Cuál es tú sueño?

El genio esperaba cualquier otra pregunta menos esa, por eso se desconcertó un poco.

-¿Mi sueño?

-Aja

-¿Pero a que viene todo eso?

-Solo quiero saber. Animó el muchacho, sintiendo que su pareja lo tomaba por las manos.

-Pues, mi sueño eres tú.

Joey se sintió halagado. Desde que su hermana le había dicho de ese sueño, que siempre había buscado saberlo.

-Tú eres mi sueño y todo lo que necesito para vivir.

-¿En verdad? Preguntó, temeroso de haber escuchado mal.

-Por supuesto¿no te lo digo todos los días?

Por supuesto. No había momento en que Seto no se lo dijera, pero a veces le parecía todo tan poquito, que no podía creerlo.

-Yo no necesito del dinero, ni de casas, autos ni de nada más. Tú y Mokuba son mi sueño. Lo que siempre esperé encontrar y ahora tengo.

-¿Al diablo con la empresa? Indagó Joey tras ser besado.

-Al diablo con ella. Si me pides que nos larguemos a vivir en medio del bosque, nos vamos. Si me pides que lo deje todo, lo dejo. Mi sueño eres tú.

Y se escuchaba tan bien que todo lo que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a su amante y dejarse mecer entre esos brazos que le habían dado desde insultos, hasta el amor más grande.

-¿Qué ocurre, Joey¿Todo bien?

El rubio se separó de su pareja y negó. Había llegado el momento de la verdad.

-Necesito decirte algo, pero no sé como hacerlo.

-Solo dilo. Nos tenemos confianza¿no?

Asintió. Pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo.

Pero debía decirlo.

Por eso tomó aire y antes de hablar, miró a su pareja colocarle algo en el cuello.

-M-mi dije. ¿Pero cómo? Indagó, sorprendiéndose de que el candado y la llave hubieran regresado a su cuello después de tanto tiempo.

-Lo guardé, si lo habías olvidado. Respondió el ojiazul.-Digamos que este pequeño detallito me ha dado fuerzas para no rendirme. No te lo había dado porque quería arreglarlo.

Joey lo miró. A su ojo lucía exactamente igual que siempre.

-Pero Seto…

-Solo quise devolvértelo y…míralo por detrás.

El rubio lo hizo, abriendo los ojos cuando detrás del candadito unas finas letras cursivas le aguardaban: _Tuyo desde hace cinco años y para siempre._

Ahí estaba el pequeño arreglo.

Seto aguardó un momento a que la sorpresa se disipara de los ojos de su amante, pero esto no sucedió. Por ello habló.

-Había querido dártelo desde hace mucho, pero he notado que últimamente no te encuentras bien. Por eso quise aguardar hasta hoy para dártelo.

-Hoy hace cinco años que nos conocimos.

-Así es. Sonrió el ojiazul, esperando algo más de su pareja.

Pero cómo en la vida, él fue quien se llevó una sorpresa.

Joey gimió su nombre y volvió a abrazarle.

-No puedo. No puedo. Murmuró, desconcertando al empresario.

-¿No puedes¿Joey, te sientes bien?

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el chico asintió, procurando tomar fuerzas y revelar lo que le ocurría.

-Necesito…necesito irme.

Aquello fue un shock tremendo para Kaiba, por lo que mirando dentro de las piscinas castañas, indagó.

-¿Irte¿A dónde?

-A cumplir mí sueño.

Por más intentos que el millonario hizo por comprender, no hubo ninguna neurona que lo ayudara, por eso y con el alma en un hilo, volvió a preguntar.

-¿Irte de mi lado?

La afirmación del rubio se lo dijo todo.

Jamás habría esperado algo así, mucho menos y después de todos los obstáculos que tuvieron que sortear.

Se incorporó, alejándose de su compañero, huyendo de ese dolor tan profundo e inhumano que volvía a experimentar en el corazón.

Joey se secó las lágrimas y le hizo compañía al ojiazul.

-Seto…

-¿Te falta algo¿Es que no eres feliz?

El rubio sonrió.

-Lo soy. Mucho más de lo que nunca pensé serlo. A tú lado he encontrado todo lo que necesito.

-¡¿Entonces?! Indagó el millonario. Mirándolo, tratando de expresar ese desconcierto y dolor que le estaba quemando el alma.-¿Por qué quieres irte?

Joey comprendía esa desesperación, ese desahuciado sentimiento que su amante experimentaba, porque también era el suyo.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Debía hacerlo.

-Porque necesito hacer realidad mi sueño. Fue la respuesta que él le dio al genio, tras tomarlo de las manos e indicarle, en ese silencioso y exclusivo idioma, que lo seguía amando más que nunca.

Seto había aprendido infinidad de cosas a lo largo de esos años, la más importante tal vez, a mirar más allá de lo que las palabras permiten.

Ambos se conocían tan bien que simplemente eran perfectos el uno para el otro. Por ello, cuando Joey volvió a abrazarlo, supo a lo que este se refería.

Así pues lo estrechó con todo el dolor y todo el amor que su alguna vez estoico corazón le impidió poseer, y le hizo saber que era correspondido.

-He hecho tantas cosas que si volviera a nacer, volvería a realizarlas. Mi vida estuvo llena de complicaciones, y mentiría si te dijera que tú no eres mi príncipe azul.

-Pero.

El rubio sonrió entre el abrazo.

-Pero alguien me dijo que aunque sea feliz, nunca lo seré completamente si aun tengo sueños inconclusos en el corazón.

Seto gimió.

-Eres mi amor, siempre lo serás pero aun tengo que hacer realidad mi sueño. Ese, que durante los momentos más difíciles de mi vida fue mi sostén y mi compañero.

Yo vine a este mundo para hacer realidad mis sueños y creo, que debo hacerlo. Este, es el momento indicado.

Kaiba lo entendía, si que lo comprendía, pero dolía tanto que era difícil pensar con claridad.

Pero ante todo estaba el amor y si algún día ese ser frente a él había sacrificado tanto, era momento de retribuírselo.

Así pues se separó un poco, lo suficiente para mirarse y darle su dolida bendición.

-Dejarte ir es para mí lo más doloroso del mundo. No sé cómo pude sobrevivir aquella vez, no se si pueda volver a hacerlo pero…Tus sueños son mis sueños, cachorro. Y aunque en el trayecto me rompa en mil pedazos, sé, que debes hacerlo. Cúmplelos.

Aquello era lo más hermoso que nadie, ni el propio Seto Kaiba, le había dicho a Joey jamás.

Por eso y asintiendo, volvió a abrazarle. A fundirse con él y agradecerle su comprensión.

No era cualquier cosa. Para cumplir los sueños se necesita de un gran sacrificio y de la fe suficiente para no rendirse, aunque en el trayecto se deba renunciar a lo más amado.

Permanecieron así por largos minutos. Reconociéndose, saboreándose en un recuerdo que duraría hasta el fin de los tiempos.

-Debo irme ahora. Musitó el rubio. Si no lo hacía en ese momento, jamás sería.

El millonario lo sabía, por eso y ante la cruel perspectiva de una vida vacía, asió al rubio más cerca de él y susurró aquello que tenía reservado para otro momento y lugar.

Joey abrió los ojos y sintió a las lágrimas regresar. Lo que su amante, pareja y eterno amor le estaba diciendo, era simplemente maravilloso.

Así pues al separarse y al ver en los ojos azules la angustia de la espera, sonrió cuan ancho era el mundo.

-Por supuesto que si.

Fue un susurro especial para Seto, pero que equivalió al griterío de un estadio. Por eso asaltó la boca del actor y bebió de ella hasta saciarse por completo.

La angustia y la euforia se fundían en una.

No hubo más palabras ni una última noche.

Joey se fue de la mansión Kaiba al terminar de hacer su equipaje.

Su antigua compañía teatral, aquella que lo había visto nacer lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Listos para volver a tener en Joseph Wheeler un éxito completo e inigualable.

Y así, al correr de los años la historia de amor no murió. Permaneció en los corazones y en la memoria de todos.

Fue una historia real de angustias y amores. Jamás un cuento de hadas, pues la vida no es así.

Sin embargo, la existencia se forja de Sueños tan poderosos que son capaces de erigir y destruir una vida.

Los sueños son el todo de una vida y tarde o temprano se llega a ellos ya sea a través de sufrimientos o de una gran historia de amor.

**FIN **

_Tú fuiste la lección que yo tenía que aprender. _

_Yo fui tu fortaleza que tú tenías que arrasar. _

_El dolor es una advertencia de que algo va mal. _

_Rezo a Dios para que no dure mucho. _

_No hay mayor poder _

_Que el poder del adiós. _

**_(El poder del Adiós _**

**_Madonna)_**

Hace un año, cuatro meses, algunos días, minutos y segundos estaba dando vida a Dreams.

El factor desencadenante fueron cuestiones personales que ahora, al igual que esta historia, he ido superando cada día.

Igual que Joey hoy emprendo un viaje hacia los sueños, dónde a veces hay que dejar lo que más amas, por seguirlos.

Hace un año no tenía prioridades. Estaba llena de miedo y de dolor, pero ahora e igual que los protagonistas, emprendo el vuelo, esperando que mis sueños se hagan realidad.

Jamás podré pagarle a todos y a cada uno de ustedes su paciencia, sus palabras de aliento, sus muchos mensajes y seguimientos hasta aquí.

Se que no es un final del todo feliz, pero cuento con que sea aceptable y que haga recapacitar a muchos que se encuentren si no en iguales, en similares circunstancias.

Gracias, verdaderamente mil gracias por todo y ojala algún día no muy lejano, nos volvamos a ver.

**KLF **

Diciembre 11 de 2006

**Epílogo, próximamente. Aun hay algo que aclarar. **


	41. Chapter 41

**TITULO:** **Dreams**

****

**EPÍLOGO:**** Dreams**

****

**Serie:** Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

**Pairings:** S/J

**_CAMPAÑA LE FAY _****_No permitamos que el PLAGIO se lleve nuestro trabajo, así que si conoces una historia Robada, por favor denúnciala a sus respectivos dueños. No es justo que nuestras horas de dedicación se vayan a la basura y se vean inmiscuidas en una total falta de respeto para el Autor y los lectores. Entre más luchemos, más saldremos adelante. ALZA LA VOZ, NO TE QUEDES CALLADO ANTE EL PLAGIO._**

**FEEDBACK:** podía existir nada comparable a ese momento. A ese mágico momento cuando tras la mejor representación de su vida, el preciado público criticaba su trabajo a través de aplausos.

Y si le sumaba el respeto a su labor, mirar a las personas de pie, era el pago más valioso que nadie jamás y con nada le daría jamás.

En esos momentos, dónde el teatro se llena de sonoras palmas y gritos de celebración, es cuando un actor se da por bien servido.

A tras pueden quedar los nervios pre función. Las riñas con el director, con el elenco. El vestuario desajustado u holgado.

El deseo de devolverlo todo en el retrete o tomar el guión cinco segundos antes y darle el vistazo definitivo.

Todo eso queda en el olvido al ver el resultado de su trabajo.

El sabor del aire en un teatro es insuperable, mucho más cuando toda esa retribución va dirigida, a una sola persona.

La cortinilla se corrió por tercera vez y fue el momento en que los actores y directivos le felicitaron.

-¿Escuchas eso?

-Y quién no.

-Esa, es la ambrosía de los Dioses. Disfrútalo hijo, disfrútalo.

Él lo sabía, por eso sonreía anchamente a lo que tras bambalinas aun escuchaba.

La función había sido todo un éxito.

No importaba que obra hubiera sido o si el personaje era el villano o el protagonista, todo lo que interesaba era ese deleite que solo un verdadero artista como lo era él, podía sentir en ese momento en el corazón.

-Reporteros a las tres en punto. Advirtió el apuntador. Un chico impetuoso que lo admiraba en desmedida y que siempre lo ayudaba si lo necesitaba.

-¿Podrías auxiliarme esta vez, por favor?

El chico no se lo pensó demasiado y tan ágil como solo él, movió a las personas indicadas para salvar a la estrella de ser acosado salvajemente por los tabloides.

Entró con una sonrisa a su camerino y de desvaneció en la silla frente al enorme espejo.

Ahí se encontraba él, sonriente, sudoroso pero con una gran satisfacción que nada jamás obraría de similar manera en su persona.

-Lo hiciste de nuevo. Se dijo, felicitándose mentalmente por todo.

No había mucho que decirse, todo quedaba entre el escenario, el público y él.

Se sentía satisfecho de lo que había hecho y simplemente no podía pedir más.

Tenía veintiocho años. Un físico envidiable, fama, fortuna y una reputación equivalente a mil contrataciones.

¿Qué más podía pedir?

-El perfecto sabor de boca para tú retiro. Felicidades, Joey.

Sonrió a la chica que con dificultad se adentraba en su camerino.

Sin perder el tiempo se abrazó a ella y la estrechó lo más que pudo.

-¿Te gustó?

-Ni yo lo hubiera hecho mejor. Aunque debo decirte que tú coestrella…yo soy mejor que ella. Guiñó en confidencia, mirando al muchacho que en ese momento también hacia su entrada triunfal.

-Hey, enhorabuena. Genial interpretación de…¿Macbeth?

-Idiota. Rió el rubio, abrazando a su amigo.-Qué bueno que pusiste atención a la obra.

-Es que con los antojos de Natalia, me quedó poco tiempo para verla.

La aludida codeó al inglés, quien le cedía una bolsa de lo que parecían papas fritas.

-¿Antojos? Indagó el rubio mirando a su ex compañera de tablas.

-Ni una palabra, Wheeler.

-Yo no dije nada. Se defendió el aludido. Recordando que su amiga era anti alimentos chatarra.

Pero no podías pedirle peras al olmo, ni mucho menos a una embarazada que no tuviera antojos.

Se compadeció de Gabriel, el pobre lucía unas ojeras espectaculares pero sabía que habían valido la pena.

Sus amigos no se encontraban casados, pero habían vivido una hermosa historia que jamás habría creído cierta.

Con ocho meses de embarazo y compitiendo con el Everest, Natalia ex dark y actriz, por el momento, se había retirado para dar a luz a sus gemelos.

Joey realmente se sorprendía de los cambios en la vida. Su amiga un poco arisca y sexualmente activa, al fin había sentado cabeza. Pero lo más importante era que tendría una familia. Esa que siempre había protestado en tener pero que en ese momento deseaba más que nadie.

El afortunado había sido Gabriel, el muchacho finanzas que había aprendido mucho, sobre todo a nunca dar por sentado nada.

Ambos hacían una maravillosa pareja y el rubio podía saberlo por los deslumbrantes ojos grises de su amiga y la sonrisa oculta del inglés.

Si que todo había cambiado.

Se giró un momento para desprenderse del saco de su personaje y se encontró con un dije que todas las noches y sin excepción, dejaba colgado en el espejo de su camerino.

Un dije en forma de candado junto a una llave, que eran su fortaleza y vida de cada día.

Con un suspiro lo tomó y le observó.

Varios años habían pasado desde aquella tarde en casa de Seto Kaiba. Desde el momento en que había decidido retomar sus sueños y reiniciar su camino.

Había triunfado, si, pero a veces la melancolía hacía presa a su corazón.

-Ánimo. Le palmeó Gabriel en el hombro.-Que no es un velorio.

-Lo lamento. Sonrió, colocándose el dije en el cuello.-Es que en ocasiones, las giras me estresan.

-Eso ya terminó. Corroboró el inglés.

-¡Y de qué manera! Chilló la chica.-El perfecto final para el mejor actor de todos los tiempos.

-No es para tanto, Nat. Se azoró el rubio.

-¿Qué no es para tanto? Joey, en verdad a veces pienso que eres ciego o tonto. Tú fama a alcanzado niveles exorbitantes. ¿Cuántas películas has rechazado?

-La verdad…no recuerdo. Medio rió el aludido, sabiendo que lo que su amiga decía era verdad.

-Joey. No sé porque te retiras. Aun eres joven y…

-Debo vivir una vida. Aclaró y recordó, poniendo punto y aparte a una discusión que jamás tenía fin.

Gabriel le advirtió a la chica que tuviera cuidado al exaltarse y esta a regañadientes obedeció.

-Hombres. Bufó, pero en el fondo el rubio sabía que se alegraba por él.

Dar fin a su carrera actoral a tan corta pero exitosa edad, muy pocos lo hacían.

Pero prefería irse así, con la mente en alto y los sueños cumplidos, a haberse quedado con el deseo de realizarlos.

Sus logros, hasta ese momento, eran más de los que había planeado.

Un toque en la puerta distrajo a los presentes, siendo el inglés quien la abriera.

-Ah, hola. Saludó, sabiendo por el cambio en su voz que era alguien importante.

Joey no tuvo que indagar demasiado para adivinar de quien se trataba la visita, por eso y en cuanto Gabriel se apartó del camino, pudo mirar a la personita más hermosa del mundo.

-¡Mokuba!. Gritó, prácticamente corriendo hasta dónde el pequeñín de cinco años lo esperaba con un inmenso ramo de flores. Tan grande que solo resaltaba su abundante cabellera negra.

El niño, en cuanto escuchó la voz del rubio, dejó caer el obsequio, corriendo a los brazos de aquel hombre que tanto quería.

-¡Papi Joey!. Exclamó, siendo abordado por un millón de besos y un abrazo muy fuerte, y un poco asfixiante.

No hubo palabras para ese momento. Simplemente era perfecto y los presentes lo sabían.

El amor entre Mokuba y Joey era a simple vista extraordinario.

-Mi lindo bebé¿cómo estás?

-Ya no soy un bebé. Refutó el niño con su típica altivez Kaiba.-Ya tengo cinco. Indicó, señalando con su mano la perfecta cuenta.

-Oh, lo sé. Sonrió el rubio.-Pero para mí, siempre serás mi bebé.

Mokuba lo sabía, por eso le gustaba recordárselo a Joey, pues este siempre le obsequiaba ese amor tan infinito que con nada jamás podría compararse.

Antes de que el cuadro perdiera su armonía, la puerta volvió a abrirse, revelando esta vez al hombre que manejaba un cuantioso imperio, extendido en esos años por la mitad del mundo.

-Buenas noches. Saludó, con ese tono altivo y estoico que enchinaba la piel.

Gabriel movió la cabeza a modo de respuesta, mientras que Natalia sonrió.

-Creo que debo salir de aquí antes de reventar. Ya no quepo en ningún lado. Indicó, haciéndose espacio y como pudo para llegar hasta Joey.-Te veremos otro día. Felicidades de nuevo. Guiñó, besando la mejilla del rubio.

-Gracias, hasta pronto.

El inglés se despidió de lejos, mientras que de Kaiba lo hizo de mano.

-Te veo el lunes para afianzar detalles sobre el último proyecto.

-Dalo por hecho.

No serían amigos, pero al menos habían alcanzado un alto grado de acercamiento gracias al empleo financiero que el inglés llevaba en KC.

Una mancuerna perfecta para un trabajo perfecto.

El camerino entonces quedó en silencio. Con el olor suficiente para ser considerado íntimo.

Mokuba se bajó de los brazos del rubio y corrió hasta situarse al lado de su padre, quien miraba a Joey esperando algo.

-¿Y bien? Indagó el genio, con toda la poca paciencia que tenía.

El aludido sonrió, caminando hasta quedar de frente al ojiazul.

-Se supone que debes felicitarme.

-¿Por la peor actuación de tú vida? Aja, si claro.

Joey frunció el entrecejo, pero las manos en su cintura y el beso largo y apasionado que le robaron, bien justificó aquel pequeño comentario.

La vida no es siempre como se pinta y tras ese beso había una historia plagada de felicidad.

"_¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" _Había sido la pregunta que aquella tarde, tras Joey decirle que se iba, el ojiazul le había echo a su pareja.

La respuesta era más que conocida y unos meses después, cuando el rubio había regresado de su renovada gira artística, la boda se había celebrado.

Si la declaración de Kaiba sobre su preferencia amorosa había resultado un revuelo, esta nota se había llevado las de ganar.

A cuatro años del enlace, aun había quien les auguraba poco tiempo.

Eso si, con amarillismo sin censurar y tabloides que alababan y desprestigiaban al actual esposo del hombre más rico del mundo.

Había sido una boda sencilla dónde los amigos del rubio habían asistido.

Una ceremonia que debió de haber efectuado años atrás, en ese viaje suspendido a Paris y en esa pregunta que Kaiba había dejado en el aire durante tanto tiempo.

Pero lo importante era que estaban juntos, unidos más que nunca y compartiendo el sueño sagrado del rubio, que ese día había llegado a su fin.

Una historia maravillosa e increíble, demostrando que Seto Kaiba no dejó solo a su esposo, y que compartió un sin fin de momentos como toda historia normal.

Lo importante era que vivían felices y amándose como nunca nadie amaría.

Se separaron, mirándose con ese amor no desgastado sino avivado por el tiempo.

-¿Entonces, te gustó la obra?

-Yo diría que le faltó mucho. Asintió el ojiazul.-Pero para ser Macbeth, no estuvo mal.

El rubio golpeó el brazo del castaño, quien sonrió a la molestia de su esposo.

-Sigue con eso y ya te daré tú Macbeth. Gruñó, permitiendo que Kaiba lo volviera a besar.

Sin embargo, el fogoso contacto se detuvo, cuando una pequeña manita haló el pantalón del actor.

Separándose levemente, Joey miró a su lado, dónde una cabecita castaña aguardaba por su atención.

-¡Dios mío! Exclamó el rubio.-¿Pero en dónde te habías metido, hermosa mía?

-Ahí. Señaló la criaturita, un hueco entre el vestuario.

El de ojos castaños sonrió y al igual que lo hizo con Mokuba, sostuvo entre besos y un enorme abrazo a la niña que reía inconteniblemente.

-Me preocupabas, princesa. En este preciso momento iba a preguntarle a tú padre en dónde estabas.

La pelicastaña rió como solo un niño de tres años puede hacerlo, por ello besó ambas mejillas del rubio y respondió.

-Te quiero, papi. Susurró la pequeña, tendiéndole una maltratada rosa roja.

Para Joey, fue el mejor elogio de todos. Al caño podían irse los aplausos o el néctar de los Dioses. Todo lo verdaderamente importante se encontraba en ese lugar y junto a los niños que lo miraban con absoluta devoción y amor.

-Y yo a ti, Zoe.

La niña sonrió y tras ser regresada al piso, corrió a dónde Mokuba, quien se encontraba sumamente interesado en el vestuario de su padre.

Kaiba sonrió cuando besó la mejilla de su pareja y no necesitó recordarle a Joey que eran una familia.

La niña había llegado dos años después de su enlace.

La idea había nacido prácticamente de la nada. Solo un deseo de tener aun más de la felicidad verdadera.

La elección no había sido fácil, mucho menos con la empalagosa prensa pendiente de sus movimientos cada día. Pero al final, lo único importante había sido el tener a la pequeña entre sus brazos y que Mokuba la hubiera aceptado. Eso era todo lo que importaba.

Zoe Kaiba era el pequeño angelito que había completado su felicidad, y también quien más canas verdes sacaba a sus padres.

-Igualita a ti. Murmuró Seto, tras mirar el desastre que la niña había hecho con el vestuario.

-Si. Pero al menos te puedo culpar por consentirla tanto.

De eso el ojiazul se consideraba culpable. ¿Pero cómo no consentir a los soles de su vida?

Era como pedirle a las personas que no respiraran.

Joey lo sabía, por ello permitía esa "malacrianza" que al final y obviamente solo era amor de padre.

-Bien¿entonces a dónde iremos? Indagó el rubio, quien buscaba su ropa entre todo el desastre que su hija había realizado.

-A dónde quieran. Observó el millonario, besando la mejilla de su consorte y sonriendo a sus dos "angelitos", quienes le tiraban de ambos brazos.

-¡Yo quiero ir a comer pizza! Gritó Mokuba, cuyos ojos azules brillaban con emoción.

-No. Negó Zoe.-Mi quiere Curri.

-Esa no es cena. Riñó el hermano mayor, mirando con el entrecejo fruncido a la niña.

-¿Y? Indagó. Ambos niños evidenciando su tan renombrado apellido.

-¡Que no quiero¡Yo quiero Pizza!

-¡Y yo curri!

-Y yo quiero cenar en casa. Alegó el rubio, quien totalmente vestido auxiliaba a su consorte en esa difícil faena.

-Gracias. Masculló el ojiazul, al mirar que sus hijos se tranquilizaban.

-¡Quiero waffles! Exclamó el pelinegro, brincando a los brazos de su padre rubio.

-¡Y yo hot cakes! Acompañó la castaña, halando a Joey para que la atendiera también.

-Eso es desayuno. Mejor les preparo algo más ligero y fin de la discusión.

Seto sonrió. Joey siempre sabía cómo solucionar hasta el más pequeño de los dilemas. Por eso sus hijos lo amaban y no podía faltar él, quien se sentía gratificado y endemoniadamente feliz de tenerlo como esposo.

El millonario debía confesar que hacía unos años, cuando Joey le habló de realizar su sueño, tuvo miedo de perderlo. Tuvo terror de encontrarse sin él. Pero sobre todo, pánico a no tenerlo más a su lado.

Por eso se había declarado, recibiendo un espectacular "_por supuesto que si". _

Eso había calmado a sus nervios hasta lo inimaginable, sintiéndose completo hasta que el juez los enlazó de por vida.

Haber encontrado a su esposo, había sido lo mejor. No tenía palabras para expresar su felicidad, mucho menos para gritarla al mundo.

Si su primer matrimonio había sido funesto, este ni siquiera se le comparaba.

Por Joey hacía hasta lo impensable y por sus hijos…ni se hablaba de eso.

Tenía la familia que desde siempre había ansiado y ante tantos fructíferos dones, solo podía agradecerlo haciendo feliz a sus soles.

Esos que le habían regresado la razón de ser y de vivir.

-¿Nos vamos? Indagó Joey, regresándolo a la realidad.

-Por supuesto. Asintió el millonario, tomando de la mano a Zoe, mientras su consorte lo hacía de Mokuba.

-¿Y Ed?. Interrogó el rubio, despidiéndose de quienes habían sido sus compañeros de teatro.

-Afuera. Quiso adelantarse por el auto.

-Siempre tan generoso.

-Lo hace por ti. Ya sabes que le encanta tú trabajo.

El aludido sonrió. Ed siempre le había dicho que era su máximo admirador y eso era un halago tremendo.

-Habrá que hacer algo con su sueldo. Sonrió, abriendo la puerta trasera de la limosina.

-Ya lo había pensado.

Joey solo asintió, echándole una última mirada al que por algunos años había sido su alma mater.

-¿Extrañarás esto? Preguntó el millonario, sujetando el talle de su esposo.

-Bien sabes que si. Durante estos años ha sido un sueño maravilloso que nunca creí volver a realizar, pero…

-¿Pero?

Joey suspiró, pero inmediatamente después enredó los brazos en el cuello del castaño y lo besó con sensualidad.

-Ahora tengo otros sueños que llevar a cabo. Como me dijiste un día, tus sueños son los míos.

Y él lo agradeció, pues el mayor sueño de Seto Kaiba era ser feliz con una familia.

-Y yo te amo por ello. Sonrió Seto, abordando nuevamente los labios de su consorte.

Como había dicho Natalia, el final perfecto para una estrella perfecta. Pues después de cumplidos los sueños, solo restaba hacer más.

Era costumbre para él pedir libre cada año, ese día en particular. Tomar el auto que su jefe le había regalado y conducir despacio hasta la ciudad.

Le gustaba admirar el trayecto. Amaba, sobre todo, escuchar la emisora de radio que dedicaba viejas sonatas a los radioescuchas y divertirse, en ocasiones, con las personas locas que llenaban las aceras.

Eso, le gustaba hacer.

Pero no era simplemente por capricho, sino que para él era un ritual completo que iniciaba desde que ponía un pie lejos De su hogar.

Si, extraño parecería, mucho más el hecho de estacionar el auto y caminar dos cuadras hasta uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Pero aquí el dato curioso. En lugar de entrar, miraba en ambas direcciones antes de cruzar la calle y caminar, a paso descansado, hasta la limosina, auto o furgoneta que le esperara.

Jamás era el mismo, por eso no le sorprendió que ese día aguardara por él un bello auto negro.

Saludó cortés al chofer, quien le abrió la puerta amablemente y después desapareció. Como siempre.

-Es bueno tener gente discreta alrededor¿no cree?

-No habría podido decirlo de mejor manera. Asintió, quien con una sonrisa dio la bienvenida a Ed.

-Lamento el retrazo.

-Ni lo noté. Pero déjame adivina¿Mokuba y sus saltos improvisados por la escalera?

-Y la señorita Zoe. No debe olvidarla.

-¡Claro! Rió el anfitrión.-Ella también. Vaya casa de locos tiene tú jefe.

-Ni que lo diga, señor.

Ambos hombres rieron al imaginar a los pequeños demonios, o soles, que Seto Kaiba tenía por hijos.

-Serán unos fascinantes adultos.

-¿Usted cree? Indagó el guardaespaldas, pendiente de todos y cada uno de los gestos de su interlocutor.

-Por supuesto. Su estirpe es la de un Kaiba, pero tienen la contraparte Wheeler y sino me equivoco, crecerán con el mayor amor y disposición del mundo. Ya habría yo querido que me tocara eso.

Ed medio sonrió al suspiro que el otro lanzó.

-Lamento su congoja.

-No es congoja. Rió el que miraba por la ventana.-Es envidia. Una que pensé haber dejado de lado, pero que veo no es así.

-La envidia es necesaria, señor.

-En pequeñas dosis. Asintió el otro.-No de un solo empujón. Cómo me sucedió a mí.

-Usted estaba enamorado…

-Corrección. Interrumpió.-Tenía envidia, que es otra cosa.

Ed enarcó una ceja. Pensaba que ese tema estaba más que saldado.

-Señor…

-No viniste aquí por una cátedra de si me enamoré o no de la persona incorrecta. Viniste aquí a charlar de otras cosas.

-Siempre será un placer hablar de lo que sea con usted.

El anfitrión se sintió azorado, pero el movimiento de su mano frente a su rostro impidió que el custodio mirara su sonrojo.

-Infórmame de los nuevos proyectos de tú jefe.

-Con gusto. Sonrió Ed.-Cómo ya le había dicho, el señor Seto ha planificado expandir los laboratorios que maneja y convertirlos en una clínica especializada en aquellos problemas no comunes y también en…

-¿Lo que era antes?

-Si. En ayudar a personas con necesidades distintas también. Aceptó el guardaespaldas, recuperando la confianza en su voz.

-Un proyecto muy ambicioso. Ironizó el interlocutor.-Pero sé que lo sacará adelante. ¿Él lo ayudará?

Ed tardó un momento en descodificar la cuestión.

-No lo sé. Supongo que así será. Como bien sabe, tuvo un buen adiestramiento en fisioterapia.

-Por supuesto. Sonrió.-Pero Seto debe tener cuidado con su esposo. Tal vez aun siga pensando que las sillas de ruedas son perfectas para deslizarlas por los pasillos, mientras juega baloncesto.

Ambos rieron. La sola imagen del rubio era excusa suficiente para hacerlo.

-Se ve que jamás dejará de apreciarlo.

Y Ed se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, pues la faz de su interlocutor decayó notablemente.

-Lo lamento, señor, no fue mi intención…

-Aunque no quiera. Respondió él tras un suspiro.-Es parte de mi vida. El pasado no puede cambiarse ni quedarse en dónde está, aunque uno quiera.

Todos los días al despertarme, evoco escenas y diálogos que creía perdidos. Todas las noches me voy a dormir con el pasado entre mis pensamientos. Y todas las tardes, antes de sentarme a comer, recuerdo los momentos de dicha y tristeza que yo ocasioné.

Créeme Ed, a veces quisiera arrancarme todo y no saber más. Pero es parte de quien soy y me recuerda la gran deuda que aun tengo que pagar.

-Pero señor, usted no tiene que saldar nada.

-¿Tú lo crees?

Ironía. El custodio la conocía, pero también sabía manejarla.

-Por supuesto. Usted ya ha sufrido bastante.

El interlocutor sonrió y se recargó en el asiento.

-Eres muy bueno, Ed. Vas a ganarte rápidamente tus halas en el cielo.

-No diga eso.

-¡Claro que si! Sonrió con veracidad.-Eres una parte importante en todo esto, sobre todo en la vida de Seto. ¿Cómo no valorarte por lo que eres? Tú fidelidad vale oro.

-Le seré fiel a los dos hasta el último día de mi vida. Intervino el aludido, inclinando la cabeza a modo de respeto.

Lo que Ed no se esperó fue que sus manos fueran tomadas por otras y acariciadas con infinita dulzura.

-Entonces, por mi parte, eso llegó a su fin mi querido amigo.

-¿Cómo?

-Que ya no tienes que serme leal hasta el fin, porque yo mismo te dejo en libertad ahora. Me marcho, desaparezco. Ya nunca más regresaré.

-Señor…

-Vine aquí como todos los años, no solo a pedirte cuentas de lo que Seto hace, sino a despedirme de mí mejor amigo y decirle que ahora puedo vivir. No en paz, porque nunca podré hacerlo, pero al menos me creo con la suficiente fuerza para vivir y seguir adelante.

-Pero…

-He comprendido. Habló, besando las manos entre las suyas.-Que a pesar de andar con el pasado y pecados a cuestas, he visto los frutos de mi redención. Me siento feliz por haberlo hecho, y nada jamás será tan grande como esto.

Me voy tranquilo porque sé que tú velarás por ellos y porque sé, que siempre estarás a su lado. Siendo el amigo fiel de siempre. Gracias Ed, por permitirme hacer un bien dónde antes, solo traje desdichas y desastres.

-Señor…Noa

El muchacho peliazul y de estilizada figura que yacía sentado al lado derecho del custodio, sonrió, mostrando las lágrimas que no se atrevería a derramar jamás.

No después de lo que él llamaba: Su más grande pecado.

Ed no contuvo el deseo de abrazarse a su antiguo señor y estrecharlo con todo el amor que un padre podría profesar.

Él lo había visto crecer y convertirse en un hombre de bien. Hacerse una vida aparte y ser alguien en ese mundo.

Pero sobre todo, lo había visto madurar y corregir los errores del pasado. Esos que jamás dejarían de existir pero que había sabido enmendar.

Noa Kaiba no era más un niño, sino un adulto que regresaba a casa cada año para enterarse sobre lo que su querido hermano mayor hacía en los negocios y en su familia.

Para saber de la dicha infinita que desde hacía unos años invadía a la mansión, y para estrechar la mano del más fiel de sus amigos.

El custodio miró con una sonrisa triste al peliazul, quien tras palmearle el hombro lo exhortó a "comportarse".

-Vamos, vamos, que no me voy a la Patagonia.

-¿Entonces?

-A Londres. Ahí está mi vida ahora.

Ed lo sabía, pero le costaba mucho mirar a ese chico como lo que era.

-Lo lamento, señor Noa. No estaba preparado para esta noticia.

-Lo sé, por eso te la dije despacio.

El aludido rió, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas del saco.

-¿Entonces, ya todo está decidido?

-Si, por supuesto. Recuerda que a pesar de todo sigo siendo un genio, y eso nadie lo pone en duda.

Lo sabía, sobre todo por los relatos del peliazul.

Y aquí fue dónde el custodio retrocedió un poco en el tiempo, a ese desgarrante día dónde le comunicaron que su señor Noa había muerto.

Nada se comparó jamás al dolor experimentado, ni siquiera el mirar a Seto Kaiba destrozado.

Enterarse de que el chico había perecido en un prototipo de auto de carreras, había sido lo peor del universo.

El luto lo llevó sin rendirle cuenta al minutero, mucho menos al calendario.

La vida simplemente se hundió y nada más importaba.

O al menos eso le hizo compañía durante en un largo trayecto, hasta que un día recibió una misteriosa llamada que le llevó directamente a la suite de un lujoso hotel.

"_Hola Ed, tanto tiempo sin verte" _

Su primera reacción había sido de horror puro, hasta que la risita despreocupada del peliazul lo había regresado a la vida.

"¿_Un partido de ajedrez para aminorar el espanto?" _

Y sí que había aceptado. El tablero había sido el intermediario perfecto para que el shock se disipara y pudiera escuchar la fantástica historia que al que suponía muerto, le relatara.

"_La muerte fue mi única alternativa, sobre todo cuando me di cuenta de lo infeliz que había hecho al que yo supuestamente amaba. _

_Me miré a mi mismo como el monstruo que realmente era y eso no me agradó…" _

Noa le relató entonces el martirio al que había sometido no solo a Joey, sino a su hermano. Ese hombre que dentro de su coraza impenetrable de hielo, habitaba un ser humano desgarrado y moribundo.

Ese muchacho de ojos tan azules como los suyos, que siempre lo cuidó y veló por él, aun a sabiendas de que no era el favorito de su padre.

Ese padre más que hermano al que había tomado su corazón sin miramientos, para después estrujarlo sin remordimientos.

Si, se percató de ello, pero tarde fue para el menor de los Kaiba remediar la situación.

Tras un silencio infame, le relató a su ex guardaespaldas, aquel maldito plan maestro, forjado con empeño por dos mentes pueriles cegadas de amor y envidia. Dispuestas a matar si era preciso.

Ed lo observó vuelto un mar de arrepentimiento, mientras el chico continuaba relatando el remordimiento tan grande al verse triunfador, pero también el más grande perdedor. Pues a pesar de que al final Joey se había quedado a su lado, este jamás lo amaría, y en cambio sus ojos y corazón siempre resplandecerían por aquel que en similares circunstancias se encontraba.

Con la decisión que solo la vida forja, Noa Kaiba relató la odisea para simular su muerte.

Un plan perfectamente planeado y ayudado por unas cuantas bocas compradas, quienes fueron de vital importancia en su empresa.

"_Solo mi muerte les traería la paz. Solo al irme comenzaría la primera fase de mi plan" _

Y así había sido, pues al no estar él atormentando al dueño de los ojos castaños más tristes del mundo, podía moverse con facilidad en dónde lo deseara, dispuesto a realizar una nueva vida.

_"Comprendí que era un niño caprichoso y que todo el mal que había hecho siempre estaría en mi. Por eso, me atreví a crecer, pero sobre todo a enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos" _

El guardaespaldas recordaba con media sonrisa de satisfacción, y media de incredulidad, el cómo Noa le había mostrado el trabajo duro que había realizado después de su "muerte".

_"Comencé de cero y no me importó. Tuve que aprender a valerme por mi mismo y a escalar sin ayuda. _

_Eso me forjó el carácter que me faltaba, pero sobre todo, el deseo de enmendar mis errores. Llegué muy lejos por mi mismo y no me arrepiento de haberme muerto. _

_Porque eso hice, me morí y renací como una nueva persona" _

La única congoja del peliazul radicaba en no haber actuado con anticipación, pero como él mismo lo había dicho, primero tenía que ser alguien para después dar rienda suelta a su plan.

Desde esa noche un fortificado Ed se puso a sus servicios nuevamente, listo para entrar en acción.

Pero no por nada Noa seguía siendo un Kaiba, por ello tuvo que repasar lentamente y sin errores, el ingenioso plan que el peliazul tenía para volver a unir al amor.

Comenzando, por supuesto, por quitar obstáculos de enfrente.

Ambos, jugadores claves en la operación: Recuperación, habían trabajado arduamente para que Seto y Joey pudieran unirse de nueva cuenta.

La tarea no había resultado sencilla, mucho menos con el reacio castaño, quien realmente había cometido varios errores casi enmendables.

Afortunadamente para los dos, Noa utilizó perfectamente bien su inteligencia, acercándose a su hermano sin que este se diera cuenta y comprando algunos reporteros que gustosos se unieron a su plan.

_"Me volví cliente de uno de sus proyectos, solo para acercarme indirectamente a él y ver cómo trabajaba. _

_Los reporteros se volvieron mis ojos y los chismes mis oídos. _

_Si la operación iba a dar frutos, primero tenía que comprobar la disponibilidad de mi hermano, la cual no fue sencilla de descubrir. _

_Teniendo eso, lo demás fue sencillo, solo llevar por línea recta a los tórtolos". _

Pero Kisara había resultado un obstáculo difícil de vencer, por lo que el último y drástico recurso había consistido en las fotografías delatoras del "romance", y por supuesto en la rueda de prensa improvisada.

Con la ansiedad a flor de piel, Noa había aguardado los resultados ese día, festejando con bombo y platillo cuando su hermano al final se había decidido.

"_Bien valió lastimarme en el incendio que causé" _

Ed lo sabía. El peliazul había resultado con varias heridas no graves, pero si de cuidado.

Sin embargo el muchacho jamás se había preocupado por él, sino en el resultado que cinco días después del incidente, el custodio le notificó como positivo.

Ahí la verdad de años de trabajo y de espionaje. De días y minutos dedicados a reestablecer el cause que jamás debió moverse.

-He cumplido. Aseguró el chico, sacando a Ed de sus memorias.-Ya no hay nada más que pueda hacer. Mi misión ha finalizado.

-Y de qué forma. Alabó el guardaespaldas, sonriendo al sonrojo de su compañero.-En verdad se jugó mucho. Cuánto ama a su hermano.

Noa miró por la ventana, negando la afirmación de su compañero.

-No merezco ni siquiera amarlo, Ed. No merezco ni siquiera el apellido que todavía nos une.

No merezco ni la sangre ni su imagen siempre metida en mi cabeza.

He sido un mal hermano.

-No diga eso. Ya lo hemos discutido. Usted realmente se enamoró del joven Joey y…

-Pero jamás debí de seguir adelante. Ya sabes por qué. Aseguró, mirando con cierta dureza al hombre a su lado.-Me importó un bledo si le hacía daño. Yo solo vi por mí y nada más. Fui, la peor de las escorias.

-Lo rectificó. Aseguró Ed, continuando una charla que era de ley discutir. El remordimiento del más joven era bastante.

-Algo que habría podido evitarse si yo no hubiera sido un imbécil.

-Pero…

-Lo hecho, hecho está Ed y nada se puede cambiar. Ellos son felices ahora, son una hermosa familia. Sonrió, girando el rostro.-Se aman más que nunca, fortalecieron sus lazos y fin de la historia.

-¿Y usted, joven Noa¿Es feliz?

El chico no respondió inmediatamente, se dedicó a mirar un momento la que en antaño fue su ciudad.

Se dedicó a recordar los momentos de infancia, todos vividos al lado de su hermano.

El amor profesado a ese muchacho que solo había lastimado y las millones de veces en las que pensó matar a su propia sangre para así entrar definitivamente en el corazón de Joey.

Deseos que afortunadamente jamás se hicieron realidad, pero que habían estado presentes en su corazón.

-Tal vez algún día lo sea, Ed. Eso no me importa en realidad.

-¿Sigue enamorado del joven Joey?

Noa sonrió.

-¿Y quién no lo estaría?

El custodio asintió. Había sido una mala pregunta.

-Pero eso ya no me preocupa. Ahora está con quien debe estar y yo me encargaré de que su vida…sus vidas, jamás vuelvan a ser oscuras.

Ed lo entendía. Aunque el peliazul ya no estuviera presente, sabía que de alguna forma, solo conocida por él, mantendría vigilada a aquella hermosa familia que en coincidencia, paseaba justo enfrente de ellos.

-Divinos. Exclamó el peliazul, acercándose un poco más a la ventana para observar.-No hay otra palabra para describir, el increíble amor que se profesan y se observa. ¿Cómo pude pensar siquiera en separarlos?

-Ya no se culpe, señor. Como dice, todo está bien.

Noa asintió, no despegando la vista de las cuatro personas que sonrientes, caminaban como quien no tiene presiones en la vida.

-Cuídalos mucho, Ed. Ellos lo valen.

-Lo haré. Pero el que me preocupa es usted.

-No tienes porque. Medio sonrió.-Yo estoy perfectamente resguardado. Tengo miles de custodios, un caro sistema de seguridad y la empresa de videos más grande del mundo. ¿Cómo no estar bien?

El guardaespaldas rió.

Su señor se había labrado un porvenir a base del más cruel sufrimiento, pero aun tenía fe en que algún día sería feliz.

-Debo irme. Mi avión sale en tres horas y aun hay mucho que arreglar.

El custodio asintió. El pecho le dolía realmente.

-Le deseo un buen viaje, señor.

-Y a ti una linda vida Ed. No te entristezcas. Sigo vivo. Guiñó, como tratando de dar ánimos.-Algún día tal vez, nos volveremos a ver.

-Esperaré ese día.

Ambos se abrazaron, sin que nada los detuviera.

Ed era conciente de que separarse era lo mejor. Ambos tenían ya sus vidas forjadas y Noa no deseaba regresar al pasado.

Siempre lo acompañaría, pero jamás regresaría.

-Cuida de ellos, no olvides que es lo más preciado que jamás tendré.

-Lo haré, señor, pierda cuidado.

No hubo más, sabían que no era necesario.

Siempre se tendrían en el corazón. Como padre e hijo. Siempre estarían ahí para emprender un camino, pero sobre todo para iniciar nuevos proyectos.

-Cuídate. Despidió Noa, justo a tiempo para que su chofer hiciera la entrada triunfal.

Ed iba a extrañar a su señor, sobre todo después de haberlo visto "resucitado".

Pero había otros caminos destinados para ambos y esa vez no se unirían.

-Que encuentre la felicidad, Señor Noa. Que sea muy feliz.

Tuvo cuidado de que la familia que aun caminaba por la acera de enfrente no lo viera.

Era mejor evitar las preguntas innecesarias y fuera de lugar.

Por ello se escabulló de su vista y se dirigió en busca de su auto. Después de todo, aun era su día libre.

-Espera. Indicó el peliazul a su chofer, quien estaba por dar la vuelta a la derecha.-Solo déjame mirar este cuadro una última vez.

El hombre no indagó, sino que realizó lo que su jefe le pedía.

Sin embargo por el retrovisor miró la azulina mirada del peliazul envuelta de un extraño resplandor.

Mitad tristeza, mitad felicidad.

¿Qué emociones embargaban a ese muchacho, que era todo un genio en la industria del juego, pero tan solitario en su vida personal?

Algo muy grande sin duda alguna, y aquella familia que a lo lejos observaba, se lo constataba.

Noa suspiró y antes de apartar la mirada se despidió de aquella feliz reliquia. Esa que siempre llevaría tatuada en el alma y el corazón.

-Jamás dejaré de amarte, Joseph Wheeler, pero sé que ahora, ya eres feliz.

No hizo falta que el chofer cuestionara nada, de inmediato continuó con su camino y decidió enfocarse en el asfalto y no en esos ojos azules que repentinamente se habían apagado.

-Hey¿Qué miras? Indagó Kaiba a su consorte, el cual seguía con la vista un auto.

-Ah, nada. Solo creí que alguien nos observaba.

-¿Paranoia?

-Contigo de esposo¿Quién no la tendría?

Seto golpeó el brazo del rubio, pero de inmediato le abrazó y besó. Su ritual único de amor.

Pero cómo en toda familia normal, los hijos impiden muchas veces la expresión total del afecto.

-¡Quiero ir a casa! Expresó Zoe, halando la mano de su rubio padre.

-¡Yo quiero ver televisión! Coreó Mokuba, sujetando la manga del castaño.

Los mayores se miraron y suspiraron en pos del momento perdido.

-Bien, vamos a casa. Al parecer ustedes no entienden el concepto de un día de paseo.

Por toda respuesta, el magnate recibió una algarabía que duró hasta llegar a la limosina.

-Papi. Llamó Mokuba al rubio.-Quiero que nos prepares un postre.

-Definitivamente es un barril sin fondo como tú. Murmuró el ojiazul, riendo a la molestia del rubio..

-Aja, recuerda tus palabras cuando los niños coman pay y tú no.

Los niños chillaron con emoción ante la perspectiva del delicioso dulce, mientras el millonario fruncía el entrecejo.

-¡Yo quiero pay de queso! Exclamó Zoe, prácticamente deslizándose en el enorme asiento del auto.

-¡Y yo de piña! Sugirió Mokuba, haciéndole compañía a su hermanita.

Fue entonces que Joey sintió los brazos del castaño en su cintura y sonrió al beso que recibió en el cuello.

-Yo quiero de Manzana.

-Mmm, qué lastima. Denegó el rubio, girándose dentro del abrazo.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque yo quería "pay de Seto".

El aludido sonrió y no tuvo que escuchar el resto de la frase para abordar los labios del ser que más amaba en ese mundo.

Eran felices y nada les faltaba, por eso vivían la vida con pasión y dulzura.

Después de tan tormentoso camino, solo les restaba seguir avanzando y dedicarse simplemente a disfrutar de su vida.

Sin embargo, la mente impaciente de un genio jamás deja de funcionar y aunque lejos ya de la escena, no pudo dejar de recordar un momento culmine de su existencia.

-Jamás te dije, mi querido Ed, que antes de mi muerte pude recuperar la movilidad de mis piernas.

Jamás te dije que no podía hacer nada más que desaparecer y nunca sabrás que ella, la hermana del ser a quien más amé, me citó ese día antes de morir.

Y haciendo el último flashback, recordó:

-_Necesito que me jures que vas a ayudarles. Indicó la chica pelirroja, quien al pie de la muerte había mandado llamar a aquel ser quien jamás la engañó con su muerte. _

_-Veo que te carcome la culpa. Expresó el peliazul, paseándose por aquella habitación que supuso, su hermano jamás compartió con ella. _

_-No es necesario que te lo diga. Indicó ella, mirando al alto chico en el que Noa se había convertido.-Sabes que durante este tiempo… _

_-No es necesario que me expliques nada. Cuando yo "morí", pensé que tú también rectificarías las cosas. _

_-Me lo dices con tanta ira, que hasta te aseguro que olvidas que tú también participaste en todo esto. _

_El peliazul la miró con un dejo de ironía, gesto que hizo temblar a la convaleciente muchacha. _

_-No lo olvido. Mi condición me lo recuerda a diario. Solo que a diferencia de ti, yo si quiero hacer algo. _

_Fue golpe bajo, porque Noa había investigado la vida de esa muchacha que incluso se había atrevido a tener un hijo con el afán de retener a su hermano. _

_Sentía lastima por ella, sobre todo porque realmente iba a morir. _

_-Lo lamento. Se disculpó el joven.-No pretendía… _

_-Solo me recordaste lo que soy, es todo. _

_Ambos guardaron silencio. La habitación parecía más fría de lo normal. _

_-Se que me iré con este dolor en el alma y que no hice nada por remediarlo. _

_Lo único que lamento, es no haber podido estar más tiempo con mi hijo. _

_-¿Es todo? Indagó el chico elevando una ceja. _

_-Sabes que no. Pero hasta el último momento fui una idiota. _

_Noa no la culpaba, él la entendía mejor que nadie. _

_Habían arruinado dos vidas con toda la alevosía del mundo. Para ellos no debía existir el perdón pero si la infelicidad que los dos habían tenido. _

_-Por eso necesito llevarme la promesa de que harás algo por ellos. Júrame que lo harás. Imploró la pelirroja, sintiendo a la dama negra rondarle más de cerca. _

_-Sabes que no es necesario que lo jure. Lo haré de todos modos, por eso estoy en donde estoy. _

_Ella asintió, mirando el techo de la pulcra habitación. _

_-Perdóname. Musitó, sorprendiendo al invitado. _

_-¿Por qué? _

_-Por arrastrarte a todo esto. Por no saber frenar las cosas a tiempo y por ser… _

_-Ambos lo fuimos, Serenity. Ambos fuimos unos imbéciles. _

_La chica dejó escapar un par de lágrimas antes de recuperarse. _

_-Debo irme. Acordó el peliazul, viendo la hora en el reloj.-Pronto regresarán a casa y no deseo que me descubran. _

_-Por supuesto. Es comprensible. _

_Ambos se miraron por última vez, pero no hubo despedidas reales ni cordiales. Sabían que no la merecían. _

_-Hazme un favor. Señaló el muchacho antes de retirarse.-Díselo a mi hermano. Es lo mínimo que se merece después de haberle hecho tanto daño. _

_No obtuvo respuesta. Serenity siempre sería tan terca como su madre, pero bien sabía que durante esos años había sufrido tanto o más que él. _

Jamás regresó a esa casa y nunca supo si Serenity se había quitado aquel gran peso de su corazón.

Intuía muchas cosas, pero nada certeras.

-Pero eso ya no importa. Sonrió, mirando el cielo.-Esta historia ha llegado a su fin como debería y ellos están vivos, disfrutando de su vida y siendo felices.

Las halas de un ave se desplegaron y él sonrió con veracidad.

La vida podía estar llena de todo un matiz de colores y formas, pero al final quien la salvaba era el corazón.

Las personas a las que dejaba le habían enseñado demasiado, desde el amor más intenso hasta el odio más violento.

Todo había estado coloreado según las enseñanzas y en ese momento, en que su real vida empezaba, solo podía mirar hacia delante y sentirse satisfecho.

-Después de todo, la vida está llena de sueños y a esos siempre debemos seguir.

**FIN **

Bien, el verdadero final está aquí.

Apuesto a que no se lo esperaban¿verdad?

Después de todo y si leen bien el chap anterior, yo nunca dije que se separaban.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y bendiciones, no habría llegado aquí sin ustedes.

Les agradezco desde su paciencia hasta todos los sentimientos que hayan aflorado en ustedes, con esta historia.

Jamás lograré pagarles esto, y espero recompensarles con más proyectos míos.

Tengo varios por ahí, así que si me ven por ahí que escribo sobre otra serie que no sea esta, al menos echen un vistazo. A lo mejor les agrada

Un saludo muy grande y hasta siempre.

Nos volveremos a encontrar.

**KLF **

21 de Diciembre de 2006


End file.
